


Under a starry sky

by theangryuniverse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult!Rin - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Virginity, little self confidence, proposal, tenseiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 182,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryuniverse/pseuds/theangryuniverse
Summary: Two years have passed since Rin received Sesshōmaru's proposal and the girl he once knew has become a woman. She is finally ready to face him - and her life changes completely. As Sesshōmaru takes her to the Castle of the West, Rin has to face not only a castle full of yokai, but also her own feelings. And not everyone is willing to accept a human as the Lady of the West...





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This story developed from a oneshot I had written after listening to the Inu Yasha soundtrack. The proposal is from the audiobook that was published after the anime and manga. You may find recordings with translations on Youtube.
> 
> As English is not my native language, I ask you to not hesitate regarding grammar or vocabulary corrections!

Despite the cold, it was a beautiful winter night. The sky was finally clear for once as it had stopped snowing a while ago. It was a true blessing for their little village, as more snow might have caused the roofs of the small houses to collapse. But that night nothing was falling from the sky and only the stars were visible. A perfect night, Rin thought as she sat outside of Kaede's hut on the patio. Almost perfect, she corrected herself in her thoughts. Truly perfect nights only occurred when Lord Sesshōmaru stayed with them. But tonight she was alone. And it was unlikely that this would change anytime soon.

Kaede stepped outside, her hand resting on the doorframe. "Come inside, Rin," she said softly. "Ye will only catch a cold in that weather."

Rin looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Just one more minute, Kaede-sama," she said softly and looked back up at the sky. Kaede sighed. "It is very unlikely that he comes in the middle of the night, child," she said and came to stand next to Rin, clasping her hands behind her back. "I know it's been a while. But I wouldn't worry. Sooner or later he will come. You will know he is here the moment Inuyasha's mood changes, anyway."

Rin couldn't help but laugh at the last comment. "I suppose you are right," she said and rose, following Kaede inside, where it was warm and cosy.

******

Of course Rin knew that it was stupid to worry. Lord Sesshōmaru never let her down, and turned up on Kaede's doorstep every now and then to see how she was doing. She still found it impressive that the old miko had had the guts to walk up to Sesshōmaru and tell him that it was best for Rin to spend time with humans. She remembered his distaste for mankind far too well, therefore it had surprised her when he had agreed with Kaede. At first she had been devastated. After all they had gone through it had felt like being abandoned, but Jaken had explained to her what her Lord Sesshōmaru had not managed to put into words.

"You see, Rin, you have spent so much time with Lord Sesshōmaru, it is only natural that you need to spend some time with your kind as well," the small demon had said. "You are human after all, you must not forget that! Lord Sesshōmaru merely wishes that you get to know that side of life as well. And besides, he has a lot to do and he might not be able to protect you in dangerous situations. It is for your own good, Rin. He is not abandoning you. Otherwise he would have done that a long time ago."

Rin had looked at Sesshōmaru, who had already turned away from her to speak to Kaede. She knew that he was not a man of big words, but she knew that he cared about her in his own way, even if he couldn't show it.

A rather grumpy Inuyasha had stood beside Kaede. "And you won't even say goodbye to the girl? You never change, huh?"

Sesshōmaru had turned around once more, finding the little girl that had travelled with him for months almost in tears. Seeing her like that had shocked him. It had not been his intention to make her cry. Did she not understand why it was necessary for her to live with her own kind? He reached for his mokomoko.

"Rin."

She looked up at him, trying to pull herself together. He was kneeling before her, and in his hands he held a piece of his mokomoko. "Stop crying," he said and put the piece of fur into her hand. "As the miko said. It is for the best. You are safe here."

Rin had sniffed and nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with him. If she followed him he would only take her back.

"Will you visit me, Lord Sesshōmaru?" she had asked in a small voice.

"Oh silly girl!" Jaken had exclaimed. "A great demon like Lord Sesshōmaru does not have the time to-"

"Yes."

Rin stared at him and her eyes went wide. "I shall wait for you then!" she said and began to smile, ignoring the stuttering Jaken in the background.

"Look at that," Inuyasha had muttered as Sesshōmaru had finally disappeared into the woods. "Miracles seem to happen every now and then, even without the Shikon no Tama."

*****

Several years had passed since the day Sesshōmaru had left Rin in the village, and under Kaede's protection. She knew that he would never admit it, but he had also left her there because Inuyasha was around and despite being a hanyou he had proven himself to be almost as strong as Sesshōmaru, and therefore he was more than capable of protecting Rin. She liked Inuyasha, and she liked his wife, Kagome, who had returned from her time a few years ago. Kagome was like a sister to her and was one of the few that understood what it felt like to wait for someone to return.

Sesshōmaru had indeed kept his promise. Every now and then he would turn up on Kaede's doorstep and bring Rin gifts. Usually he would bring her kimonos, but every now and then he would bring her a hairband or even a small musical instrument. He would never stay for long, just for one day and one night. He was busy after all, Jaken used to say. What exactly it was that kept him busy remained a mystery to Rin, who had never dared to ask him about his whereabouts or adventures. There was no Naraku left to kill, no Shikon no Tama to be destroyed. According to Inuyasha, he was bringing the west under his control, as their father had once ruled over it and Sesshōmaru, as his eldest son, was his heir. Of course Rin understood that these demon matters were more important than her foolish wish to see him more often. Nonetheless she could not stop herself from watching the skies at night, hoping to see him fly among the stars with his mokomoko dancing in the wind. Many times Kaede would call her back inside, and then she would lie awake with the piece of his mokomoko pressed against her heart. He would return. He always returned. He just took his time.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome briefly touched Rin's shoulder. They sat on a meadow behind Jinenji's hut, collecting the herbs that only grew during a short period in summer. The half demon hummed a soft tune as he worked beside them, letting the herbs fall into a small basket that sat between his knees. Rin looked up. The herbs she had been mindlessly plucking from the grass had fallen apart in her hands and the leaves lay scattered around her. "Is everything alright?" Kagome asked, glancing at the destroyed plants in Rin's lap. Rin blushed. "Yes, of course," she said, brushing the plants from her kimono and continued with her work. Jinenji reached into his bag and handed Rin a small leather bottle. "You must not forget to drink when it is so hot," he said gently, and Rin accepted the bottle gratefully. "Thank you, Jinenji," she smiled and took a sip. "I'll go and refill it for you, yes?" She rose before Kagome could interfere and walked away towards the river. She needed to be alone for a moment, even if it was just for one minute. Her feelings were always so clearly written on her face and she did not want Kagome to ask her what she had been thinking about this time. The answer was almost always the same. She did not want Kagome or the others to think that she was unhappy in the village. She loved her new family and she was grateful for everything they gave and did for her. She loved her lessons with Kaede and the joyful evenings around the fire with Kohaku, who would tell her about his training and his latest adventures. But she would leave this life behind immediately if Lord Sesshōmaru came to get her. She knew that by now.

"Examine your heart at your own pace."

Rin sighed as she filled the bottle with water and thought about the last time she had spoken to Sesshōmaru. They had been at his father's grave, and he had won against Inuyasha in a ridiculous tongue twister competition. No one except Rin had understood what he had said, but she was sure that Kagome somehow knew. His words had taken Rin by surprise and she had been unable to respond in an appropriate way. Instead, she had run away to hide. To examine her heart.

Lord Sesshōmaru had proposed to her, that much was clear to Rin. She had had almost two years to think about his words, and now she longed for his return. He had said that he would fly to her should she ever be sad, lonely, or afraid. He had said that she just had to call his name. Yet Rin had been too afraid to face him. What if he had changed his mind? What if she had understood it all wrong, and it had not been a proposal at all?

"Are you sure you are well?" Kagome had appeared at her side, with clear worry on her face. "Perhaps we shouldn't have come here during this heat, it is far too hot out here. We should come back in the morning when it's colder..."

"I'm fine," Rin said and shook her head. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

Kagome smiled softly. "That has happened a lot recently. Is there anything that bothers you?"

Rin shook her head once more. "Let us go back to Jinenji. I have to return the bottle to him."

Kagome decided to drop the subject and agreed, walking back to the half demon. They collected their baskets and said goodbye to Jinenji and his mother as they began their walk home. The village was not too far away, they would be home just before dinner. But this time the women were silent, and Rin wondered if she could ask Kagome about what confused her.

"Now just say it," Kagome said with a smile as Rin opened her mouth. "I know you are dying to ask me something. You better do it now before Kaede tells me off for telling you the most scandalous things."

Rin blushed. "I wasn't going to ask you about that," she said. "I know how these things work."

Kagome laughed. "I was only joking, Rin. What is it, then?"

Rin took a deep breath, trying to think of the appropriate words. "When... when did Inuyasha... I mean... when did you know you wanted to marry him?"

Kagome was silent for a moment and looked up at the sky. "I felt it before I even knew what it was," she said. "And when I came back from my time I knew that I wanted nothing more."

Rin nodded. "Did Inuyasha propose to you?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "He did it once Sango and Miroku were out of sight again. He took me to our tree. Why are you asking?" She stopped walking, looking at Rin. "Did one of the young men from the village propose to you?"

Rin shook her head and stopped walking as well. "No." She took a deep breath. "Lord Sesshōmaru did. Before he left. And he hasn't returned since."

Kagome smiled knowingly. Rin's eyes widened. "You knew!" She exclaimed. "How... how could you..."

"Modern technology," she laughed and explained how she had recorded Sesshōmaru's tongue twister. Rin sat down on a rock and sighed deeply. "So, everyone knows?" She moaned. Kagome frowned and shook her head quickly. "No, of course not. Just me and Inuyasha. And he would never tell anyone."

Rin sighed deeply. "Why has he not come back, Kagome?" She asked quietly. "Perhaps he changed his mind. Perhaps he did not mean it and..." She buried her face in her hands. Kagome knelt down beside her and patted her knee. "I am sure he hasn't changed his mind, Rin-chan. I am sure he just wants to give you enough time to think about it. Remember, two years is not a long time for a youkai like him." She gently took Rin's hands into her own. "And think of what he said. Just call for him, and he will come. You can even whistle through your fingers, if you like." She squeezed the girl's hands gently. "Do you wish to marry him?"

Rin nodded. "I do, Kagome. I want to be his wife. But... I'm scared. I don't know what will be waiting for me. What my life would be like with him."

"Then you should definitely call for him," Kagome said gently. "And ask him all these questions. He will be able to answer them all. I'm sure he misses you terribly, Rin." She kissed her friend's cheek. "Shall we go home now? I'm sure they are waiting for us already. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone. This is our secret, yes? You decide what you do."

Rin stood and hugged Kagome. "Thank you," she murmured before pulling away again.

Kagome's and Inuyasha's children were already waiting for them outside their small house, playing with the toys their father had brought with him as a gift from his journeys with Miroku. As they spotted their mother and Rin they dropped their toys and ran towards them to greet them. "I'm hungry, Mama!" Akane, the oldest of the three, complained and looked up at her mother with her big golden eyes. "Me too! Me too!" Her brothers exclaimed and grasped Kagome's kimono. The woman laughed. "I know, I know. I'll make dinner in a second, yes? Rin, do you want to stay for dinner?"

The girl shook her head. "Thank you, but I think I should go back to Kaede."

The children moaned in disappointment. "Pleaaaase!" Kaoru, the youngest of the three, begged and tugged on her kimono. "Rin-chan needs to help Kaede-sama, love," Kagome said. "Now come, children."

They followed their mother inside to help her with the dinner preparations and Rin continued her way home. Kaede lived in a small hut near the stairs that led to Kikyō's shrine. Although Kaede was the miko of this village and therefore the most important member of the community, her house was rather ordinary. The old miko greeted Rin with a nod as she entered and stirred in a large pot. "Oh, Kaede-sama, I could have done that for you!" Rin sighed. But Kaede shook her head. "I'm old but not useless," she croaked and filled Rin's bowl with stew. "And ye look hungry. Eat."

Rin thanked the old woman for the meal and began to eat, thinking about Kagome's words. Speaking to her about her feelings had helped immensely, and now she knew what she had to do. And Kagome was right after all. If she did not call for Sesshōmaru, she would never know if he had actually meant it. And she would rather live a life without waiting forever for a definite answer.

But that did not solve the problem of Rin's shyness. What was she supposed to say to him? She could not just declare her love for him the moment he showed up. What if he did not love her back? What if he only had proposed to her to keep her under his control, to keep her safe? Rin shook her head and pushed that thought aside. No, Lord Sesshōmaru would never do such a thing. He had never forced her to come with him. He had always given her a choice. He would not trick her into marrying him just to keep her close.

After dinner she did the dishes and swept the floor of the hut once more, as usual. Kaede had left the house again to check on Sango, who had given birth to her fourth child – a little girl – just two days ago. Now was the right time.

Rin took a small piece of paper, ink, and a brush from the chest in the corner to leave a note for the old woman. Rin told her what she was about to do, and that she did not know when she would return. She thanked Kaede for everything she had done for her, and she truly meant it. The old miko had become like a grandmother to her, and she would miss her terribly, should she leave this place with Lord Sesshōmaru.

Rin left the note on Kaede's futon and took a last deep breath before she stepped out into the night and made her way up the stairs towards Kikyō's shrine. But the miko's grave was not what she was looking for. Behind the shrine was a meadow the people of the village regarded as sacred. Some even claimed that they had felt Kikyō's presence here, but Rin had been to the meadow many times and never had she seen, heard, or felt the presence of the late miko that had once protected the Shikon No Tama. To Rin, the meadow was one of the few places where she could be alone for a while. No one ever disturbed her there.

The sky was clear as Rin arrived at the meadow, and she looked up at the moon that looked so big that night. It seemed so close, as if she just had to walk down the hill on the other side of the meadow to be close enough to touch it. Of course it was all an illusion. Not even Lord Sesshōmaru could touch the moon. At least she supposed he could not. She had never asked him. But there were limits to everything, even for a powerful Daiyōkai.

Rin came to stand in the centre of the meadow. The night was warm, and the wind caressed her face. Kagura, she thought. She did not remember the woman well, but she knew that she had never meant to hurt her. Lord Sesshōmaru had never shown it, but Rin was sure that he had pitied her death at least a little.

Lord Sesshōmaru. He was the reason she had come out here at night.

Rin closed her eyes and tried to imagine him. Tall and strong, with the face of a god and the skills of a devil. With the mind of a demon and the heart of... no. Not the heart of a human. He would have laughed at such a comparison. Nothing about him – except for his appearance – was human. Did Lord Sesshōmaru even have a heart?

It was time to find out.

Rin opened her eyes again and looked up at the moon. "Se...Sesshōmaru-sama?" She said softly, her voice weaker than she had thought. "Can you... hear me?"

The wind sighed in the trees that surrounded the meadow, but nothing happened. Seconds turned into minutes as Rin stood still in the centre of the meadow and waited for any kind of response. But there was nothing except for the wind and the faint calls animals in the distance. Rin looked down at her hands and cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course he would not hear her. She was merely human. She had no powers that could summon a great yōkai like him.

She turned around and slowly walked back towards the shrine as suddenly something large and bright illuminated the meadow. Rin spun around and stumbled, falling backwards as the sphere of light blinded her.

The man that stood before her was radiantly beautiful, and Rin knew that he should not have been real. But he was. His long silver hair was moving slightly in the wind, and his golden eyes watched her attentively. Suddenly, a worried frown destroyed his perfect beauty, but Rin could not help but stare at him. He had heard her.

"S-Sesshōmaru-sama," she breathed and slowly stood, knowing that she probably did not look very elegant as she brushed the dirt from her kimono. The daiyōkai still looked at her with an expression of worry on his beautiful face. "Sesshōmaru-sama... I..."

"Rin."

Hearing his deep voice again after almost two years of silence made her shiver, and she immediately fell silent. Sesshōmaru stepped forward, his mokomoko moving with him. His hand reached for hers. "You are injured."

Rin blinked. Her palm was bleeding a little. She had not even noticed the pain as her hand had hit the stone in the grass. She blushed as Sesshōmaru's hand carefully held hers to examine it. "It's nothing," she whispered. "It barely hurts." She withdrew her hand from him and wiped her hand on her kimono. The small injury began to burn, but she did not care. Silly girl, she thought to herself. You cannot even look after yourself.

But Sesshōmaru reached for her hand again and wrapped a strip of cloth around her palm to protect the wound. Rin had no idea where he had gotten the cloth from, but she knew it was useless to protest. "It is but a scratch," she whispered nonetheless. But Sesshōmaru did not let go of her hand immediately. He looked into her eyes. "I did not mean to scare you," he said calmly. "This is my fault."

Rin blinked. "N-no, Sesshōmaru-sama, it is not your fault. I just tripped and fell, that happens quite often to me..." Was that a smirk on his lips? Was he laughing about her?

Finally, he released her hand and took a small step back. "You were not sure if I heard you," he said, but it was not meant as an accusation. Rin nodded lightly. "Your arrival surprised me," she admitted. "I..." – "You were not sure if I would come," he said. "But I keep my promises."

Rin looked up at him and was glad to see that the expression of worry had vanished. Now he was ready to listen to her, she knew that. A silent Sesshōmaru was not necessarily a bad Sesshōmaru.

But now that the moment had finally come, Rin did not know what to say. How to begin.

"I cannot speak for you," Sesshōmaru said calmly. "You have to find the words you need yourself."

Rin turned an even darker shade of red and felt ashamed of herself again. Women like Sango or Kagome always knew what to say. She was just a girl who knew so little of men. And Sesshōmaru-sama... was not even a man.

"I thought about what you said to me," she said softly and forced herself to look at him. "At your father's grave. And I did what you asked of me. I... I examined my heart."

Again, there was the expression of worry on the face of her beloved demon. What if she had misunderstood his words? What if he had wanted her to do something entirely different? Rin lowered her gaze again. "I know that I am just a silly human girl and that the matters of yōkai are something I will never understand," she whispered. "I have... wasted your time and..."

"Rin!" For the first time he sounded alarmed. His hands rested on her arms and his golden eyes sparkled almost menacingly. "Rin, what do you think have I asked of you, two years ago?" he asked, the tone of his voice clearly demanding an immediate answer.

Rin blinked at him. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "And this is why I'm wasting your time, Sesshōmaru-sama. I... I wish nothing more than to come with you, I want to be with you, but I know that this is not what..." But the daiyōkai interrupted her. He let go of her and took a step back.

"You do not believe me, Rin." It was a mere statement. "You did not believe me when I asked you to look into your heart, so that you would be ready to come to a decision one day."

"But I have come to a decision!" Rin called out and looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "But I know it cannot be! It could not have been a... a..."

"A what, Rin?"

"A proposal!"

It felt as if the wind had chosen to focus entirely on the pair on the meadow. It played with Rin's hair, caressed her cheeks, brushed over her hands. Could Sesshōmaru feel it too, she wondered, as her heart began to beat faster in her chest. She was waiting for his answer, for him to say that she had been right and that he had never meant to propose to her. But Sesshōmaru did not speak.

The daiyōkai looked at her, and Rin realised that she could see disappointment in his eyes. Disappointment and something very close to sadness.

"Why do you think that I could not love you, Rin?" He asked softly. "Is my father not proof that even a daiyōkai can love?" He looked up at the clear sky and Rin could see the reflection of the stars in his eyes. "I must admit that I did not trust myself. Yōkai tend to stay away from feelings. We regard them as a human weakness. But I guess this is an inheritance of Inu no Taisho." He lowered his head again to meet her gaze. "Can you not love a yōkai, Rin?"

Rin stared at him for a moment. It had been a proposal. He had given her all this time to think about it. Making himself the most patient suitor.

"You love me?" Rin whispered. "You... want me?"

"Of course I want you!" Her beloved demon said in an almost gruff way. "The question always was if you wanted me in return, Rin. This is why I wanted you to take all the time you needed. To think about my proposal and to-"

But Rin had already thrown herself into his arms and sobbed into his kimono. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and his hand on the back of her head. He loved her, and he wanted to marry her. She could finally be sure of his feelings for her.

Rin felt Sesshōmaru nuzzle her hair, and she allowed herself to stay in his arms until she could be sure she would not burst into tears again. "I missed you," she whispered into the fabric of his kimono, knowing that he could hear her. "I would have called for you sooner but I wasn't sure what to say..."

"I understand," was all he said, and it was enough for Rin. Sesshōmaru had never been a man of great words. But he was always honest.

Slowly Rin pulled away from him to face him. He was incredibly beautiful, she thought. No human being could ever be as perfect as him.

Suddenly she felt something warm surround them and she spun around, trying to find out where the powerful presence had come from. But Sesshōmaru remained completely calm. "Shinidamachū," he said. "We are close to the shrine of the miko, is that correct?"

Rin nodded. "Yes. But, there are no shinidamachū, Sesshōmaru-sama..."

"I can feel them," he said. "She lets me know that I must not come closer. Yōkai must not enter temples or approach shrines." He smirked. "This miko is powerful even in death."

Rin did not know what to say. She could feel nothing but warmth coming from the powerful presence that Sesshōmaru had identified as Kikyō. But he was a yōkai. Of course it was a warning to him.

"Are you in danger, Sesshōmaru-sama?" She asked quietly. The demon shook his head. "No. The miko is not an evil spirit." He pulled Rin into his arms again and his claw caressed her cheek carefully. "I dare to say that she is congratulating us. The demon and the human girl."

Rin smiled a little, but his words reminded her of the many questions she still needed to ask him. As if he had read her mind he sat down on the grass with her, letting her lean against his chest. "You surely have questions, Rin," he said calmly. "I will do my best to answer them all. But be aware that they might not be satisfactory."

The girl nodded and rested her hand on his armour. "What will happen next?" She asked softly. "Where will we go?"

Sesshōmaru looked down at her. "I will take you to my father's castle. You will be my lady. The lady of the West."

Rin shivered. "But... I'm not a demon."

"So?"

"The other demons will not accept me."

"They will treat you with the respect that the lady of the West deserves, Rin. I will make sure of that."

"Fine. But that does not change the fact I am human."

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. "I am aware."

"I will age and die. You will remain young and..." Rin sighed. "I don't even want to think about it."

The daiyōkai was silent for a while. Of course he had thought about this many times. "I am looking for a solution," he said eventually. "The miko was able to live. There must be more ways. I will not give up."

Rin felt his arms around her once more and she buried her face in his mokomoko.

"I will take care of you, Rin," he said quietly. "Even if it is the last thing I do."


	2. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to those who have commented and left kudos. I really didn't expect that! I have decided to add more chapters to this as I couldn't stop thinking "What if...?"
> 
> Again, do not hesitate to correct my spelling/grammar etc. in the comments as English is not my first language.

His promise soothed Rin and she exhaled deeply. Right now was not the right moment to think about these things. Sesshōmaru was with her. He loved her and wanted to marry her. That was all that mattered.  
She did not know for how long she stayed in his arms like this, with the warmth of Kikyō’s presence and her shinidamachū surrounding them. Sesshōmaru never removed his arms, never let go of their embrace. “Sesshōmaru-sama?” Rin whispered and lifted her head a little. “I…” 

“No.”

Rin blinked at him in confusion.

“From now on you will call me Sesshōmaru only,” he said calmly. “I am not your master.”

The young woman nodded, glad that he had not meant to make her shut up. “Sesshōmaru, I was wondering, how… well… how yōkai weddings work.”  
“They are simple,” her beloved answered. “Bride and groom plight their troth to each other. The consummation of the marriage is what binds them to each other.”  
“I see…” Rin buried her face in his chest again to hide the blush on her cheeks. He had not even kissed her yet. How could she even think of sharing the bed with him?  
Rin did not know for how long she sat on the meadow in the arms of her beloved. Only when he stirred she looked up. He was looking up at the sky, facing the moon. “It is late,” he said eventually. “You should go back to the village.”

Rin frowned. “But I thought we were leaving.”

Sesshōmaru met her gaze. “You would never leave without saying goodbye to these people, Rin. We will leave as soon as you are ready. I assume you have only left a note?”

Rin bit her lip and looked away. “Yes.”

“Then you shall have the opportunity to say goodbye in a more appropriate way for the lady of the West.” He rose and pulled Rin with him, but did not let go of her. Instead he kept her close to his chest and lifted her chin lightly. “But before we leave this place there is something I wish to do first.” Rin frowned and opened her mouth to ask what he could be talking about, but as she felt his cool and soft lips on hers the world stood still.

Rin had imagined this moment many times, usually at night, when she had not been able to find sleep because she had missed him. In her dreams she had stood under the large tree near the well or in the peaceful environment of a forest that looked very much like the place where she had found Sesshōmaru many years ago, injured from a fight. She had been only a child, yet he had not sent her away. He had let her stay, he had even asked about her injuries. And just days later he had brought her back from the dead.

Now she would become his wife.

A moment later Sesshōmaru had pulled away from her again, leaving Rin shivering in his arms. “We should go,” he said calmly and took her into his arms to carry her. Rin quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as he jumped up high in the air, leaving the meadow behind. Of course, she thought. He could not use the path back to the village because of Kikyo’s shrine. He was wise enough not to risk the wrath of the late miko by coming too close. 

Sesshōmaru landed quietly at the outskirts of the village and released Rin from his grip. “I will wait for you here,” he said with a small nod. Rin frowned and turned around to him as she realised that he was not following her. “But Sesshōmaru…”

“The villagers have always been afraid of me,” he said. “I am not in the mood to be in the centre of attention.”

Rin shook her head and reached for his hand. “If you won’t come with me to Kaede then I will stay here,” she said firmly. “And besides, your family would love to see you! Well… the children would love to see you,” she added as he raised an eyebrow. “Please, Sesshōmaru. I want you to be near.”

Sesshōmaru looked at her for a long moment before he closed his eyes for a moment. Was he frustrated? “Fine,” he said eventually. “Lead the way.”

Rin beamed at him and pulled him with her towards the village. The closer they came the more people Rin could see, and suddenly she realised what Sesshōmaru had meant by not wanting to be in the centre of attention. Everyone in the village was up, looking for her. 

“Oh no…” Rin whispered and let go of his hand, walking faster.  
“There! There she is! Rin!” One of the farmers exclaimed. “Kaede-sama! We found her! She is here! She is-“

“The demon!” Another man said, stepping back immediately as he spotted Sesshōmaru who was walking right behind Rin. “It is that demon!”

Rin ignored them and hurried down the path that led to Kaede’s hut, running into Inuyasha. “There you are!” The halfdemon said and grabbed her by the arms. “Damn it, Rin, we thought you had been kidnapped!”

“Kidnapped?” Rin frowned. “But I left a note!”

“A note?” Inuyasha repeated. “What note? Why would you…“ Then he spotted Sesshōmaru and the expression on his face darkened. 

Sesshōmaru ignored his brother and the other villagers that gathered around them, ready to defend their village if they had to. He kept his eyes fixed on Rin and watched as she ran towards the old miko Kaede, hugging her tightly.

“Kaede-sama, did you not find my note?” She asked the old woman and stepped back to look at her. “I left you a note on your futon and…”  
“Do you mean this?” Kagome had pulled something from her son’s hand. “Kaoru, how many times have I told you not to play in Kaede-sama’s hut?”  
“Sorry, Mama…” the boy murmured and hid behind his older sister. Kaede took the paper from Kagome and looked at it before she sighed. “Of course. I knew you would never leave us without leaving at least a note…” Her eyes fell on Sesshōmaru for a moment before she spoke to the villagers. “Rin is back. You should all go home again and get some rest. Tomorrow will be another day of hard work.”

The people nodded. “But Kaede-sama…” A farmer said hesitantly. “The demon…”

“The demon is a guest,” Kagome said firmly and stepped forward. “And he is Rin’s guest. Since when do we treat guests with disrespect?” She turned around to Rin and smiled at her. “Now come. You too, Sesshōmaru. You can stay with us.”

“Excuse me?” Inuyasha repeated and stared at his wife. “I’m not letting that idiot-“

“SIT!”

Inuyasha’s face hit the ground and he muttered something under his breath. Sesshōmaru shook his head. “I will stay outside,” he said and walked away towards Kaede’s hut. Inuyasha sat up. “What are you doing here anyway, eh? Nothing good ever comes from that.”

“Stop that,” Kagome said firmly. “He came here because of Rin, of course.”

“And what does he want from her?” Inuyasha barked. “Last time he was here he caused nothing but chaos.”

“Leave him alone,” Rin said angrily. “He came because I called for him. I will be his wife.”

Sesshōmaru had sat down on the patio of Kaede’s hut in the meantime and looked up at the sky, watching the moon. This was none of his business. Rin had to fight her own battles sometimes.

Inuyasha stared at Rin for a moment. “Hold on,” he said, looking at Sesshōmaru for a moment. “His wife? You mean he proposed to you?”

“Of course he did, I told you so!” Kagome said with a sigh and shook her head. “Rin, I’m so happy for you!” Inuyasha stepped forward and sniffed the air. “His smell is all over you!” He called out. “What did you do to her, Sesshōmaru?!” He barked and reached for Tessaiga.

“He did nothing!” Rin barked. “He was the perfect gentleman, unlike you right now, Inuyasha!”

“She’s got a point,” Kaede murmured and clasped her hands, ignoring Inuyasha as he continued to argue with Kagome. “Very well, then. Rin is now betrothed. Congratulations, my dear. Not the kind of match I wished for ye. But I wish ye nothing but happiness. Inuyasha, be sensible and take your children home. We can speak about all of this tomorrow. I assume that Rin has come back because she will not leave immediately.”

Rin nodded. “Yes. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye properly…”

Inuyasha sighed and withdrew his hand from Tessaiga. “Fine. But I don’t want that idiot one inch closer to my house!”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said and grabbed him by the ear. “You go to bed. Now.”

Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at Kagome’s reaction. Kaede cleared her throat. “Good. Now let us go home, Rin. That was enough excitement for one evening, don’t ye think? And I think that someone is waiting for ye.” She nodded at Sesshōmaru who was still watching the stars. 

Rin approached her beloved and came to stand before him. She was grateful he had not started a fight with Inuyasha, as it would have caused only further chaos for the entire village. But she felt responsible for it all. “I… I shouldn’t have forced you to come with me,” Rin said quietly. “I see now that I was wrong. I’m sorry.” She bowed her head lowly.

“Do not apologise to me,” Sesshōmaru said calmly and met her gaze. “You only meant well.” Then he looked at Kaede who was standing right behind Rin. “You do not have to threaten me with your gaze, miko. I will not harm anyone in this village, as usual.”

“I am not worried about that,” Kaede said, keeping her eyes fixed on him. “I expect you to treat Rin with the respect she deserves. I hope you remember your father when ye live with her.”

Sesshōmaru met her gaze, not at all impressed. Humans, he thought. Not at all powerful or mighty, but often as proud as the goddess of the sun. “Rin, you should go to bed. You must be tired,” he said, eventually looking away from Kaede. “I will wait here.”

Kaede muttered something to herself and went inside to give them some privacy. It was obvious that she did not like the fact that someone like Sesshōmaru had won the heart of a girl like Rin; a creature that did not even have a soul. But who was she to judge? Her own sister had fallen in love with Inuyasha once. And if Naraku had not interfered they would have been happy together, Kaede was sure about that. 

Rin did not follow Kaede immediately. She stayed on the patio next to Sesshōmaru for a short while, not sure what to say. She did not want to leave him after getting him back after two years; two awfully long years that had probably felt like a minute only to him. Had his heart ached the same way hers had? 

“I will not leave,” Sesshōmaru said eventually and turned his head to look at her. “Do not worry about that, sweet Rin. I will stay.”

There it was again, his scary talent to know what she was worrying about. Rin quickly looked away. “I know,” she murmured. “I’m just… happy you are here. Good night, Sesshōmaru.” 

She followed Kaede inside to go to sleep, but once she had curled up under the blanket and closed her eyes she realised she would not be able to find sleep that night. Not like this. Not when her Lord Sesshōmaru was sitting outside under the starry sky, waiting for her. Not when she had been kissed by the man she loved the most.

After a few hours of tossing and turning Rin sat up and looked at the paper curtain that separated her and Sesshōmaru. There was no way she would find sleep like this. Quietly she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and stood carefully, not wanting to wake Kaede as she went back outside. Luckily, Kaede was snoring as usual and wonderfully oblivious of what her protégée was doing.

He was still there, in his stunning white kimono, and his silver hair gently dancing in the wind. His eyes were closed, but Rin was sure that he was not sleeping. Did he ever sleep, she wondered as she watched him and admired his supernatural beauty. Rin approached him slowly, but he had already opened his eyes. “What is wrong?” He asked, turning his head lightly into her direction. Rin stopped in her tracks. Suddenly she felt very stupid. Had he not told her to get some rest?

“I couldn’t sleep,” she murmured, avoiding to look at him as she spoke. “My head was so… full…”

But instead of sending her back inside he shifted slightly, pushing his mokomoko back. Rin hesitated. What if she misunderstood his gesture?  
“What are you waiting for?” He asked, closing his eyes again. “Come here.”

Rin slowly moved to sit down at his side, leaning against his chest. She felt his arm around her body and his mokomoko wrapped itself around her shoulders to her warm. “Thank you,” she whispered and closed her eyes. His mere presence seemed to slow down her heartbeat, and within minutes Rin had drifted off to sleep.

The daiyōkai, however, stayed awake. 

He remembered the last time he had spoken to his father. Inu no Taisho had prepared himself for battle, a battle that he could lose if he was not careful enough. But the great demon had had no choice. 

“Do you have someone to protect?”

Sesshōmaru had dismissed his father’s question as utter nonsense. Why would he need someone to protect? Was he not the great Sesshōmaru, already feared by demons and humans? He would never allow himself to become as weak as his father, who had fallen in love with a human woman and fathered a hanyō. A disgrace to the yōkai race. 

It had been the last conversation with his father. Inu no Taisho had died, protecting his human wife and hanyō son. 

And suddenly Sesshōmaru understood why. He had understood his father’s intentions the moment Naraku had threatened to kill Rin. His Rin. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Rin, who stirred a little in his arms, but she didn’t wake up. Instead she buried her face in his mokomoko and continued to sleep. How could she trust him so easily, he wondered. How could she not be afraid of being so close to him, the Lord of the West that everyone feared?  
But then again, Rin had never been an ordinary human being. She had tried to care for him as a child and had followed him to Hell and back again. Was there anything that Rin actually feared?

Whatever it was, he would make sure it would never get too close to Rin. 

***** 

As Rin woke the next day she found herself lying on her futon again, her beloved piece of Sesshōmaru’s mokomoko right next to her as if someone had put it there on purpose. She sat up immediately and pushed the blanket aside, almost stumbling over her own feet.

“Careful, child,” Kaede said softly, poking the fire with a stick. “Your betrothed is outside.” 

Rin quickly reached for her shoes and put on her bright yellow yukata before she pushed the paper curtain aside and stepped out into the sunlight.  
Sesshōmaru was not sitting on the patio. Instead he stood near Kagome’s little herb garden, surrounded by his niece and his nephews who were very excited to see their uncle again and not in the least afraid of him. Rin was always surprised to see how patient he was with them. Although he always pretended to not like Inuyasha’s and Kagome’s family he tolerated the children around him whenever he came to visit. 

Just then Kagome appeared with a small bundle in her hands. “This should be enough,” she said and handed Sesshōmaru whatever it was he had requested. “She’ll know how to use them, should she need them.” Kagome spotted Rin on the patio and smiled at her, raising her arm to wave at her. Sesshōmaru turned around, greeting the slightly confused Rin with a nod. “Oji-saaan!” Kaoru reached for Sesshōmaru’s sleeve. “Miroku says you have the best sword in the world! Is it better than Tessaiga?” The little boy looked at his uncle with big eyes. Rin couldn’t help but giggle and approached the small group, ready to take Kaoru away from Sesshōmaru if he annoyed him too much. 

But Sesshōmaru remained completely calm. “Of course it is better than Tessaiga,” he replied. “Any savage could handle Tessaiga, but mine requires the strength of a daiyōkai.”

“Don’t let your father hear you even asked such a thing,” Rin said and lifted the little Kaoru into her arms as usual. “Is everything alright?” She asked, looking at the bundle in Sesshōmaru’s hand.

“He just asked me for some herbs,” Kagome explained. “The usual stuff against pain, cramps, injuries…”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “Why?” She asked in confusion.

“Because there are no healers at my castle that know about the physique of humans,” Sesshōmaru said. “I will not risk your life just because they lack the knowledge that is required in order to help you.”

This simple gesture moved Rin deeply and she pretended to brush some dirt off Kaoru’s feet in order to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. “I won’t die because of a simple cold,” she murmured and pulled herself together again. “But thank you, Kagome.”

“You’re welcome,” Kagome said and took Kaoru from her. “Oh, my boy, you are getting heavier every day! And so much stronger, too!”

“I will be strong like Oji-san!” Kaoru exclaimed. 

“Hopefully not as stupid, though.” 

Inuyasha had appeared behind Kagome. “Sango needs you. Something about herbs for her, uh… you know.” 

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know. I’ll be with her in a moment.” She turned back to Sesshōmaru and Rin. “I hope you’re not leaving so soon. Tomorrow is Kaede’s birthday after all.”

Rin gasped. “Oh! Right!” She had completely forgotten about the miko’s birthday that would come with a feast and celebrations that would last the whole night. She quickly turned to Sesshōmaru to ask him, but he had already nodded. Kagome clapped her hands excitedly. “Wonderful! Rin, you must help me with the preparations, yes?”

“I will not interrupt your daily routine,” Sesshōmaru said before Rin could say anything. “Take Rin with you. I have things to do as well.”

“What things?” Rin asked, immediately worried that he would leave her again. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru said, meeting her gaze. “But I think it is appropriate to inform my subjects that their lady will arrive soon.”

“Oh.” Rin blushed. She still could not get used to the thought of being the Lady of the West, whatever that meant. “I see.”

“I will keep her busy,” Kagome assured him. “Do whatever it is you have to do. You’re always welcome to stay with us, you know.”

“Keh…” Inuyasha muttered and let his daughter Akane climb on his back. Sesshōmaru ignored them.

“I will return before nightfall,” he said to Rin, and Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha and the children with her to give them some privacy. Rin nodded, although her heart felt suddenly very heavy. “Follow the miko around. Do your work. Time will go by and it will be dark before you know it.”

“Yes,” Rin sighed. “Please greet Jaken if you see him, yes? And Ah-Un.” Although she knew that Sesshōmaru ‘greeting’ Jaken would probably never happen. 

“Soon you can tell them how much you missed them on your own,” Sesshōmaru replied dryly. “Now go with the miko. You have a lot of work to do it seems.”

But instead of following Kagome Rin sought refuge in Sesshōmaru’s arms once more, breathing in his unique scent. “Please come back quickly,” she whispered.  
“I will.” Sesshōmaru lifted her chin in a surprisingly gentle way and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Before nightfall.”  
Again Rin was too overwhelmed by the kiss to react accordingly. And again the kiss was over before it had properly begun and Sesshōmaru had transformed into a sphere of light, moving away from her and towards the skies.

**** 

It was hard for Rin to focus on her tasks that day. She was grateful that Kagome and Kaede were with her most of the time and kept her busy. Otherwise she would have watched the sky all day, looking for Sesshōmaru. But Kagome would not let her. The young miko happily chatted away the time they spent together in the herb garden or in the centre of the village to keep Rin distracted. Of course it was an almost impossible task. Everyone had learnt by now that Rin was going to marry Inuyasha’s brother and not everyone was happy about it. Especially the young men in the village seemed disappointed, some even seemed angry, but Kagome assured Rin that they would not do anything to Sesshōmaru upon his return. 

Therefore Rin was glad that at least the people she loved the most were happy for her. Especially Sango seemed to approve of Sesshōmaru. After he had saved her brother Kohaku on several occasions she seemed to respect him. 

“How is the baby?” Rin asked as she knelt down beside Sango and her newborn baby girl. She was a true beauty already with her dark hair and pretty face. “Does she have a name already?”

“We thought about calling her Mineko,” Sango said. “After my mother.”

“A wonderful idea,” Kaede said and Kagome helped Sango to sit up. “How are you feeling?” The birth of little Mineko had been long and painful and Sango was still exhausted, but already looking much better.

“I feel like demons have trampled over me,” Sango said with a chuckle and gave her baby to Rin who would bathe and dress the little one. “But it was worth it. Miroku is completely in love with her.”

“How could I not be?” The monk asked. “Look at her! What a miracle we have created!”

“Out,” Kagome laughed. “It’s time for girl talk!”

Miroku cleared his throat and grabbed his twin daughters and his son. “Then we should indeed leave you alone. Come, children, I bet Shippo is around.”

The women laughed and continued with their work. Mineko was a very well behaved little girl and let Rin bathe her without protesting. Sango groaned a little as Kaede applied the medicine that the young mother had asked for, biting her lower lip. “The men have no idea what we go through,” she muttered. 

“Aye,” Kaede said. “Can ye turn a little into my direction, Sango?”

Sango did as she was told and let Kaede examine her will her skilled hands while watching Rin interact with the baby. Rin wrapped Mineko in a towel and rubbed over her little back the way Kaede had taught her and bounced her in her arms. 

“Soon you will have some of your own, Rin,” Sango grinned. “Beautiful little hanyō babies.”

“Right!” Kagome gasped. “Oh, they will be gorgeous, I just know it! With Rin’s great looks and Sesshōmaru’s hair…”

“Your children don’t look bad either,” Sango laughed. Rin avoided to look at them and focused on the baby in her arms. “I don’t know,” she said, stroking Mineko’s cheek. “We haven’t spoken about that yet.”

“Children are inevitable,” Kaede said. “Ye should be looking forward to that. Ye will be a great mother.”

“Oh, by the way,” Sango said and pulled her blanket up to her waist again after Kaede had finished. “Miroku and I were talking about it last night. How to yōkai weddings work? I mean, will there be a ceremony of some kind? We weren’t sure.”

“There isn’t,” Rin said, glad to know at least something. “Sesshōmaru-sama said that yōkai plight their troth to each other and that the consummation of it makes it binding.”

“I see,” Kagome said in surprise. She had never asked Inuyasha about these things, as they had had a rather normal wedding ceremony like everyone else. 

“Speaking about consummation of marriage,” Sango said. “Did you do it?”

“Sango!” Rin gasped and almost dropped the baby. The former demon hunter laughed. “It’s just girl talk, Rin. I was only teasing you. But…” She grinned at her. “Did you? Last night when you met him, I mean.”

“Of course not!” Rin muttered and shook her head quickly. “You really are your husband’s wife.”

“Sesshōmaru was the perfect gentleman. That is how you said it, wasn’t it?” Kaede said and washed her hands in a bowl. Despite being an unmarried miko her whole life she knew more about the most private aspects of the people’s lives than anyone else in the village. “I would not have expected anything else from him. A daiyōkai like him has a certain sense of honour.”

“But didn’t Inuyasha smell him all over you?” Kagome asked. 

“It was nothing but a kiss,” Rin replied, holding Mineko closer. “Just a kiss. Nothing more.”

“And that is how it should be.” Kaede slowly stood, rubbing her back. “Ah, my old bones these days. How is the little one, Rin?” 

Rin stood and made her way over to Kaede and Sango, presenting the bathed and dressed baby to them. Sango smiled happily and took her into her arms, kissing and cuddling her the way only mothers do. Seeing Sango like this made Rin wonder if she would really have children with Sesshōmaru. If it really was like Kaede said, that children were inevitable for most people, then she would surely soon be a mother. The mother of a beautiful hanyō baby. 

But what life would her children have? They would be neither yōkai nor human. Would they struggle to find their place in the world, just like Inuyasha and Jinenji? What if Sesshōmaru did not want any hanyō children?

That was something she had to discuss with him as soon as he returned.


	3. One final night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has left kudos and comments! I usually do not post that many chapters in such a short amount of time, but I was ill this weekend and I really don't have that much work for university to do. This chapter is slightly longer than the first two, but I just had to include certain things in this chapter. Anything else would not have felt right.
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think and what could be improved in terms of grammar and spelling. Enjoy the ride!

“I think someone is waiting for you.”

Rin, who had been sitting outside Kaede’s home with Akane, looked up. Inuyasha stood next to her, gesturing towards the forest. He seemed to have accepted his brother’s presence over the course of the day and had instead helped the people in the village. Now he had come to collect Akane for dinner. “Your mother is waiting, Akane.”

“But Rin and I were playing!” Akane moaned. Rin smiled at her. “It’s okay, Akane. Go with your father.” She turned her head to look at the forest, but she could not see anything. Just a few moments later Sesshōmaru stepped into the light of the setting sun. Apparently Inuyasha had smelled him before anyone else could become aware of his presence.

“Rin?” She turned around again to look at Inuyasha. He had crossed his arms and kept an eye on his older brother. “Be careful. Betrothed or not, he’s a yōkai.” He put an arm around Akane and took her with him, allowing her to tell him everything about the day she had had. Rin watched them leave, wondering why he would tell her such a thing now. Had Sesshōmaru not visited her many times and never hurt her? Had she not travelled to the most unspeakable places with him?

She pushed the thoughts aside and put on a genuine smile as she joined Sesshōmaru by the trees.

“What did he want?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Rin wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. “You came back.”

“I told you I would return before nightfall,” Sesshōmaru replied and kissed the top of her head. “Is there a place where we can speak in private, Rin? Not the meadow behind the shrine.”

Rin frowned a little and lifted her head to look at him. “Yes, there is,” she said. “There is a place down by the river. The children play there during the day but no one should be there now.”

Sesshōmaru nodded. “Lead the way.”

Rin was not sure what he was thinking about, what he was planning to speak about to her, but she would make sure that no one disturbed them. So, she led them down the path that led them past the village, allowing them to avoid the people that would only stare at them. Especially at Sesshōmaru. In their eyes he was merely a yōkai that only didn’t kill them because Rin lived among them. Sometimes Rin wondered if she was truly the only one who knew his kind heart.  
The river had always been one of Rin’s favourite places. Shortly after Sesshōmaru had left her in the village she had spent many days near the water, trying to catch fish, just the way she had always done it during her travels with him. Soon the other children had joined her and she had made friends quickly. They had often played on the meadow together and eaten the berries they had collected. 

So many things had changed over the years. They were no children anymore. They were young adults now. Some were even married already. And she would be married soon, too.

“Is this the place?”

Rin had taken Sesshōmaru to the meadow outside the village, and a group of trees protected them from unwanted stares. She nodded.

“Good.”

Before she knew what he was doing he had pulled her into his arms and had pressed his lips on hers. 

This time she would not be overwhelmed by it, she decided. 

Yet she failed miserably.

His kiss was nothing like the two gentle, little kisses he had given her before. This kiss was intense, full of passion, hunger, and desire. A growl escaped his throat and Rin gasped, wrapping her arms around him quickly to accept his kiss. His arms tightened around her, keeping her closer to his body, and for the first time Rin realised that he was not at all human. He was a yōkai, a powerful demon that could easily crush her between his fingertips if he chose to. Yet Rin was not afraid of him.

“Finally,” Sesshōmaru whispered against her lips as he pulled away a little to give Rin time to breathe. “I have waited so long for this.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call for you earlier,” she whispered and cupped his cheeks. 

“Don’t apologise to me, ever,” Sesshōmaru said, a little louder this time, and to Rin it sounded as if he had to force himself to stay calm. “You took the time you needed. That is what I asked of you. That is what you did.”

Rin looked up at him and smiled at him. “I missed you,” she said softly. “During those two years. I missed you every day and every night.”

“I was always listening,” Sesshōmaru said. “Listening to the wind, wondering when I would hear your voice.”

“And then you heard me.”

“And then I heard you.”

Sesshōmaru cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead gently. “Did you think about my proposal? Do you still wish to accept it?”

“Of course I want to accept it,” Rin said with a laugh. “I never wanted anything else, my love.”

Sesshōmaru seemed to relax a little. “Good.” He let go of her and sat down on the grass. “Because there are things we must speak about… things that you probably wish to discuss anyway.”

Rin slowly sat down next to him in the grass, instinctively reaching for his hand. She had never been afraid to touch him, despite of his poisonous claws. She knew he would never hurt her. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she said softly. “How are Jaken and Ah-Un? Did you greet them?”

Sesshōmaru smirked. “Of course you would ask about them. They are well. Jaken is very excited. He has been running my estate for me and is now making sure that everyone and everything is ready for your arrival. He has promised not to sleep again before everything has been done.”

“The poor Jaken,” Rin chuckled and shook her head. She remembered the kappa and his work ethic far too well. “And Ah-Un?”

“The dragon cannot speak, so how should I know?” Sesshōmaru remarked. “I am sure Ah-Un will be happy to see you.”

“And I will be happy to see him,” Rin said and intertwined their fingers. “But this is not what you wanted to speak to me about, was it?”

Sesshōmaru did not reply. Instead he watched the sunset, which was particularly beautiful from where they were sitting. Rin knew it was best not to press him to answer her. He would give her an answer once he had found the right words. And so she waited, watching the sunset with him.

It took Sesshōmaru a few minutes to speak again, and his voice was surprisingly soft as he did. “Soon everyone will know that my wife will be a human woman,” he said. “There will be yōkai who will accept you and respect you. But there will be also those who will not. There might be yōkai who will want to kill you. But I will protect you. You have my word.”

Rin gently squeezed his hand. “I never doubted that,” she said softly.

“Furthermore, there will be people living and working at my castle who will struggle to accept you as their lady. They might try to intimidate you. But you must never bow to anyone. You are superior to them. It does not matter that you are human.”

For some it does, Rin thought, but she did not say it out loud. She knew that her life would not be easy. But at least she would be with him. “I know, Sesshōmaru,” she said quietly. “I will try my best to make you proud. But… I do not know how to be a lady. I know nothing of your ways and customs. What if I offend the most important person at your court?”

“You mean, offend me?” Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow and looked at her with something close to amusement in his golden eyes. “How could you offend me, Rin? As long as you do not run around naked in front of my subjects…”

Rin blushed. “I would never do that…”

“Rin.” He had lifted her chin gently with his finger. “I only want you to know what your life will be like. What kind of people will be around you. I don’t want you to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid,” Rin said, shaking her head. “I’m just worried I will bring disgrace to you and your family.”

Sesshōmaru let go of her chin and cupped her cheek instead. How could she ever bring disgrace to him, he wondered. He knew that his choice for a wife was more than just unusual. Others would see her mere existence as a disgrace, he knew that, but she would never be that to him. She would only be his Rin. The woman he loved.

“You will never bring disgrace to me, Rin,” he said. “Everything will be fine.”

Rin closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek, leaning into his touch that she had craved for so long. If he said that everything would be fine, then she should trust him, should she not? But there were still things she was worried about. Things she needed to discuss with him.

“What is it, Rin?”

And once again Sesshōmaru proved that he knew his Rin far too well. He could feel it whenever she was worried, scared, or sad. And he did not want to be the cause of it.

Rin opened her eyes again and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. 

“I helped Sango with her baby today,” she murmured. “She’s had a baby girl three days ago.”

Sesshōmaru did not respond.

“And then she said… she said that I would have one of my own soon, too, and I…” She sighed and buried her face in his neck, feeling his mokomoko brush over her cheek. “I did not know what to respond.”

Sesshōmaru took a rather long time to think about his words this time, and Rin wondered if she had just offended him. Great, she thought. One day of being engaged and I already ruined it.

But then she felt his arm around her waist, and he held her in a loving embrace. One of his hands rested on the back of her head, gently playing with her hair. The sun had set completely by now and had been replaced by the moon and the stars as its companions. A perfect night, Rin thought. A night with Lord Sesshōmaru.

“Rin.” His voice was deep and soothing, almost like the embrace in which he was holding her. “I would be honoured if you gave me children.”

This was not the answer Rin had expected. She had thought he would start debating with her, telling her not to be stupid, telling her not to listen to Sango and the others. She certainly had not expected him to say something like that. She pulled back to look at him and found the beautiful daiyōkai not looking at her but at the stars. She followed his gaze, but there was nothing else to see but the night sky.

“It would be an honour for me to be allowed to lie with you, Rin,” he said. “And children are the greatest gift I could possibly receive from you. Children and your affection.”

Rin stared at him.

“I understand if you do not want children, Rin,” Sesshōmaru continued without looking at her. “I will not touch you without your explicit permission. My sense of honour as a daiyōkai-“

But Rin had already pressed her lips on his to make him shut up. She laughed internally at his reaction, as her kiss had obviously taken him by surprise. She pulled back again after a few seconds and smiled at him, her beloved demon.

“Of course I want children, Sesshōmaru,” she whispered. “But… they won’t be yōkai. They will be hanyō. Like Inuyasha.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “So what? They will be MY children. There is no way they will turn out like that idiot brother of mine. Was that what you were worried about, Rin? That I would not want children with you because they would be hanyō? I had taken that into account as I proposed to you.” His expression turned gentle again and he kissed her tenderly. “Whatever you decide, Rin. It is entirely your choice.”

Rin returned the kiss gently. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I love you.”

The words had slipped out before Rin had even thought about them. Her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment, but as she felt his hand in her hair she knew it was fine.

“We are being watched.”

Rin tensed immediately and pulled away from his embrace, alarmed. What if the men in the village had changed their mind and wanted to attack Sesshōmaru? It would not end well for them. She had witnessed his wrath many times.  
But Sesshōmaru remained completely calm. He did not even release Rin from his embrace completely, nor did he turn his head in the direction of the intruder.

“I know you are there,” Sesshōmaru said. “Show yourself.”  
Rin looked around, trying to find out where the intruder would come from. Suddenly a small figure emerged from behind the trees. It was Akane.

“Sorry, Oji-san,” the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome murmured and bit her lip. Rin sighed in relief and let go of Sesshōmaru. “Akane, what are you doing out here? Should you not be at home?”

Akane did not respond. Rin frowned and got up, making her way over to the little girl. She knelt down before her and took her little hands into her own. She was glad that she and Sesshōmaru had not been doing anything that would have confused the poor thing even more. Akane sniffed. 

“What’s wrong, Akane?” She asked softly. “Why are you upset? Did something happen at home?” She knew how Inuyasha and Kagome sometimes fought, and usually the children would come to Kaede whenever their parents had an argument. It would not be the first time.

Akane shook her head. “Mama… Mama said… Mama said that you are leaving. Are you really leaving, Rin?” 

The sadness in Akane’s eyes broke Rin’s heart. The girl had come out here, looking for her, just to ask her that? “Oh, Akane,” Rin sighed and pulled her into her arms. “Yes, it is true. I am leaving to be the wife of your Oji-san over there. But I will come and visit you many times, I promise.”

Akane sniffed and rubbed her eyes. “You will not forget us?”

“How could I ever forget my favourite people?” Rin asked with a smile and kissed the girl’s cheeks. “As I said, I will come and visit, and I’m sure you can visit me too! I will be your aunt after all.” She wiped away Akane’s tears with her thumbs. “Are you okay now?”

Akane nodded. “Sorry again, Oji-san,” she murmured, looking at Sesshōmaru for a moment. She knew that grown-ups did not like it when children disturbed them, and her uncle always seemed so serious whenever he came to visit. But to her surprise he reacted to her apology with a nod. 

“You should take her home,” he said to Rin and rose. “Before the miko starts to worry.”

Rin took Akane by the hand. “Shall we?”

It was obvious that the little girl had left home without telling anyone where she went. When they arrived at the village her parents were already looking for her, asking friends and neighbours if they had seen her. Akane let go of Rin’s hand and ran towards her mother, hugging her around the waist. Kagome sighed in relief. “There you are. Where have you been?”

“She was looking for me,” Rin said. “She wanted to ask me something.”

“It seems like each time you turn up someone goes missing,” Inuyasha said, glaring at his brother. Kagome ignored him. “Thank you so much, Rin. Akane, don’t just run off the next time you want to visit someone, yes?”

Sesshōmaru watched the family from his position behind Rin. She had called them her favourite people. Was it wrong to take her away from this place, from the people she cared about the most? He had never really cared for them, to him it did not matter what Inuyasha and his family were up to. But they mattered to Rin, and Sesshōmaru concluded that he had to at least respect them in order to remain in Rin’s good graces.

He didn’t say anything until Rin had returned to his side. “Do you want me to go home with Kaede?” She asked him, and her eyes begged him to say no.  
How could he deny such a request?

“The night is young,” he said and held her close as he leaped high into the air with her, taking her back to the river to be alone with her once again.

******* 

Rin could not remember how she had gotten back to Kaede’s hut the night before, but as she woke up she found herself lying on her futon with the blanket carefully spread over her, as if someone had brought her to bed. She must have fallen asleep in the arms of her beloved. There was no other explanation.  
The girl sat up with a sigh and ran a hand through her dark hair. Today was the day. The final day in the village. She had spoken about everything with Sesshōmaru and they had decided to leave after Kaede’s birthday. It was the best for everyone. The villagers became more nervous with each day that Sesshōmaru spent in their village and the daiyōkai hated the fact he had to remain calm while others treated him – and his betrothed with clear disrespect. And he wanted to take Rin home and make her his lady. He had made that quite clear, and Rin could not help but worry, despite the fact he had made his love for her clear to her. Even if it was not in the way most people would confess their love for someone.

But then again, Sesshōmaru was not anyone. He was a daiyōkai. The most powerful of them all. 

Rin began to pack her things: the beautiful kimonos that Sesshōmaru had brought her over the years. Many of them had become too small for her, and she would give them to Kagome and Sango for their daughters. Others were far too expensive for Rin and she had never worn them outside of her home, afraid of getting them dirty. Sesshōmaru had also brought her hairbands and combs when she had become a teenager. Now she was eighteen years old, the appropriate age to get married.  
And it would actually happen. 

“Rin-chan?” Kagome knocked on the doorframe before she came in. “Oh, you are packing already. When are you leaving?”

“After Kaede-sama’s birthday celebrations,” she said. “Sesshōmaru-sama thought it was best that way. The people are getting… nervous.” She couldn’t help but still call him ‘Sesshōmaru-sama’ when she spoke about him to others. Anything else sounded wrong in her ears.

Kagome nodded, understanding. “Don’t worry about them. You are always welcome here, you know that. This is your home.”

“I know,” Rin answered. “Thank you, Kagome.”

The young miko sat down next to Rin and helped her to look through her things. “Sesshōmaru seems to be looking forward to living with you,” she said. “Will there be a ceremony of some kind at his castle?”

“He said there would be a feast,” Rin replied. “To celebrate his return and… my arrival. I told him I didn’t need a feast but he said that this would make people respect me.”

Kagome thought carefully about her words before she spoke again. “I’m sure you will be fine. It will surely be difficult and it will take time until everyone gets used to your presence. But it was the same case with Inuyasha in this village. And now he is friends with everyone.”

“I know,” Rin sighed. “I know it will take time. I don’t expect them to like me immediately. I just don’t want to bring disgrace to Sesshōmaru.”

“If he was worried about that then he wouldn’t marry you,” Kagome said, gently putting her hand on Rin’s shoulder. “So you will be his wife once you two… do the deed?”

Rin blushed. “I suppose so,” she said, reaching for the small kimonos. “You can give those to Akane. I will give the others to Sango for her girls.”

“That is very kind of you. Thank you!” Kagome smiled and took the kimonos from Rin. “I’m sure Akane will love them. And who knows…” She grinned at her. “Perhaps my next little one is a girl too.”

Rin blinked. “You are pregnant?”

Kagome nodded and beamed at her. “But don’t tell anyone yet, yes? It’s still a secret. Today everyone’s attention should be on Kaede.”

“Oh, Kagome, I’m so happy for you!” Rin said and hugged her friend for a moment. She had a few questions on her mind, but she was not sure if she could ask them. But it was Kagome. Kagome was, in many ways, different from the other women in the village.

“Kagome…” Rin began hesitantly. “I was wondering… what does it feel like? Being pregnant?”

Kagome clasped her hands on her lap. “It feels great. It’s wonderful to know that there is a new life forming and that you will be its mother. And once they start moving it becomes so… real. Why are you asking?”

Rin took a deep breath. “I spoke with Sesshōmaru about these things last night because I was worried he wouldn’t want hanyō children…”

“… but he did not care at all?” Kagome smiled. “He is a good person, whether he likes that or not. He surely would never blame you for giving him hanyō children.”

“But even the way to having children is so full of mystery to me!” Rin groaned. “I mean, I know how it works. I know what we are supposed to do but… what if I do something wrong? What if he doesn’t like it? What if he is disappointed?”

“Oh, Rin…” Kagome moved closer to her and put an arm around her friend. “You could never disappoint him. Just be yourself and tell him what makes you worry once the time has come. I’m sure he will be nothing but patient.”

“I hope you are right…” Rin muttered, just as Kaede came in. Although it was her birthday the old miko had begun her day as usual. She had visited the shrine and the temple and cared for the old and sick.

“There ye are,” she said to Rin. “I spoke to your betrothed. He said ye will leave soon.”

“Kaede-sama…”

“Ye don’t have to explain yourself to me, child,” Kaede said softly. “Yer time has come to leave. Ye must live yer own life.”

Rin was speechless for a moment, then she threw herself into the arms of the old woman. “I will come to visit as often as I can,” she promised between sobs. “I will write you letters and tell you everything about my life…”

Kaede gently patted her back. “I know ye will, child. I know ye will. Now, what are ye doing with the kimonos?”

“She was so generous to give the smaller ones to me and Sango,” Kagome said. “For the girls.”

“Very wise,” Kaede said with a nod. “The girls will love them. They are rather beautiful. And Rin always took good care of them. But ye will take the others with ye I guess. Ye can wear them at the castle.”

Rin looked at the small pile of beautiful kimonos, made of the finest silk. She had never dared to wear them. But perhaps it was not a bad idea to wear them in her new home.

“Kaede-sama?” A young woman peeked into the hut. “Forgive me, but my father has sprained his ankle…”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” the old woman said and reached for her bag, taking it with her as she followed the woman to the fields. Rin wiped her tears away. “I shouldn’t cry all the time,” she said. “It will only upset Sesshōmaru-sama…” She collected the rest of the kimonos and wrapped them into a large cloth, together with the small bundle of herbs and medicine that Kagome had given them earlier. “Have you seen him?” She asked Kagome. 

“Oh, yes, he was entertaining my children.”

She laughed at Rin’s face. “Yes, I couldn’t believe it either when I saw them. He told them how we managed to beat Naraku. They loved the story. He has a remarkable patience with children, don’t you think? I mean, first it was you, now it’s my children… soon he will have a bunch of his own.”  
Rin chuckled. “Yes, it is almost scary how patient he is with them…”

********** 

The day was over in no time. Rin had helped Kaede with her daily tasks as usual, taking care of the sick and the old, giving advice to the pregnant mothers and to those who had just given birth, like Sango. Sesshōmaru was never far away, always within reach, keeping an eye on her. But he stayed away from the villagers, knowing that they did not trust him. When the evening came and the villagers gathered to celebrate the birthday of Kaede, he saw Rin approach the stairs that led to Kikyō’s shrine. He did not follow her. This was a place where he was not welcome. 

Rin had decided that before she left she had to pray once more. She knew little about Kikyō, but she knew that the miko had once loved a demon, too. And if she had lived she would have been Inuyasha’s wife. But Naraku had destroyed their future and brought them nothing but pain and hatred.  
The shrine was a peaceful place and well looked after. Kaede visited the shrine every morning to sweep away the leaves of the trees that surrounded the grave of Kikyō, and she always put fresh flowers into the vases for her sister. Rin had often helped her, but she had never come here to pray. But she felt that Kikyō would understand. That Kikyō would listen.

Rin knelt down by the shrine and lowered her head. She was not sure what she should say. Perhaps Kikyō could read what was written in her heart?

“I do not know what the future brings,” Rin whispered. “But I guess you did not know either. And you… you loved Inuyasha. You knew what it’s like to love someone other humans hate. You knew what it entails.” She looked up at the shrine, wondering if Kikyō was really listening. “You were with us when we met again. I could feel you. Sesshōmaru-sama felt you too… I know he was not kind to you in the past, Kikyō. But I am sure he always respected you in some way. You were the one who pinned Inuyasha to the tree after all…” Rin closed her eyes with a sigh. “I just wanted to ask you… please help me on my journey. I wish to be a good Lady of the West and I want to do good things. I want to do them in your honour, if you allow. Please give us your blessing and… and protect us. I know I am unimportant and I lack so many things…”

A gentle warmth surrounded Rin, and when she opened her eyes she saw a thin sphere of light surrounding the shrine. There were no shinidamachū to see, but Rin did not need them to know that Kikyō was there. That the miko was listening and responding.

Rin smiled. “Thank you, Kikyō. Thank you.” She slowly stood and wiped some dirt off her yukata before she turned around and headed towards the stairs again. Her heart felt lighter already, and suddenly the thought of becoming the Lady of the West was not that scary anymore. Of course there was a lot she still had to learn and she hoped that Sesshōmaru would be as patient with her as he was with his niece and nephews. 

To her surprise someone was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. But it was not Sesshōmaru.

“Kohaku!” Rin exclaimed and ran towards her friend. “Kohaku! What are you doing here? When did you arrive?”

Kohaku looked better than ever. Little was left of the lanky teenager he had once been. He was now a tall, strong young man of twenty years that had become famous for his skills as a demon slayer. He looked dashing in the clothes he had borrowed from Miroku for the celebrations, and so very different from his usual appearance when he wore his armour. Rin couldn’t help but admire him for this transformation. If Kohaku had managed to become someone, perhaps she could do it to.

“Rin!” Kohaku beamed at her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. “I was told I would find you here!” He let go of her and took a step back to look at her. He was wearing his hair in a bun now, like most men his age, but instead of making him look like a farmer he almost looked like a prince. “I just arrived!” He said. “Miroku lent me some of his clothes for today. I didn’t know it was Kaede-sama’s birthday. Otherwise I would have brought her something, like those dried yōkai pieces that Shippo likes so much…”

“It is!” Rin laughed. “Did you see the little one? Isn’t Mineko the sweetest little girl you have ever seen?”

“She is, yes,” Kohaku said and scratched his head, as if he was about to say something very embarrassing. “I… I heard that you will leave with Sesshōmaru. Sango said you will marry him. Is that true?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, it is. He proposed to me two years ago and was kind enough to give me all the time I needed to think about his proposal.”

“And you chose to say yes.”

Something about the way Kohaku spoke displeased Rin. He sounded almost aggressive, jealous even.

“I said yes,” Rin said firmly. “I love him. Being his wife was all I ever wanted.”

“I see.” Kohaku sighed and nodded. The sudden aggressiveness in his voice was gone. “I was worried that he might have forced you to go with him.”

“Sesshōmaru-sama would never do such a thing!” Rin exclaimed. “He was nothing but kind to me, all my life. He never forced me to come with him. He always gave me a choice. And I make my own choices.”

“I didn’t mean to insult you, Rin,” Kohaku said and bowed his head as he realised that he had hurt Rin with his words. “I know that you love him. I wish you only the best in your marriage.”

Rin gently touched his arm. “You are always welcome, wherever I live,” she said softly. “Now come. I’m sure they are already beginning with the celebrations.”

Together they made their way down the path to the centre of the village where everyone had gathered around the fire to celebrate Kaede’s birthday. There was enough to eat and drink for everyone and the people laughed and enjoyed themselves. Miroku’s and Sango’s children had decided that it would be fun to pull Inuyasha’s ears, despite the protests of the half demon. To Rin’s surprise Sesshōmaru was there, too, sitting under a large tree a few meters away from the others. Kaoru sat to his feet and pretended to be the master of the powerful Bakusaiga, using a stick instead of the actual sword. Again Rin could not help but be amazed at the patience Sesshōmaru showed for the children of his brother. His eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted her with Kohaku, but his expression softened as Kohaku walked away from Rin to join his sister.

Rin sat down next to Sesshōmaru and touched his arm gently. “Do you want something to eat?” She asked. “I can get you… whatever it is that you eat.” She looked down at her lap, realising that she did not even know what it was that a daiyōkai like him ate. She knew that Inuyasha ate like everyone else, but he was a hanyō. Not a yōkai. 

“No, thank you,” Sesshōmaru replied. “Get something for yourself.” 

Rin nodded and went to get something to eat; a bowl of rice with some vegetables and fish, and a small cup of sake, nothing more. “I can share it with you,” she said to Sesshōmaru as she sat down next to him again. “If you eat these things at all. I don’t even know what it is that you eat…”

“I can eat everything,” Sesshōmaru said. “But I need much less of it than you do. My kind usually feasts on humans and lesser yōkai.”

Rin almost choked on her food and coughed a few times. “Humans?” She breathed and tried to catch her breath while trying to pull herself together. “I never saw you eat humans…” She reached for the small cup of sake and took a sip. 

“Because I never have,” Sesshōmaru replied, an expression of mild surprise on his usually so neutral face. “As for yōkai, I tend to feast on them in my true form. Not like this.” His long, slender fingers reached for a vegetable in Rin’s bowl and ate it, as if to prove that he was not a mass murdering demon.

Rin had calmed down again and set the cup of sake down. “Then… then what will be served during the… the feast at your castle?” She asked, and was already afraid of the answer. But Sesshōmaru looked at her with a hint of amusement in his golden eyes.

“No human meat,” he said and the corner of his mouth twitched. “It will be similar to what you have here. But more of it. In a more appropriate manner for a lord and his lady.”

Rin cleared her throat once more and pulled herself together, trying to be as calm as usual. “So whenever you left me with Jaken and Ah-Un for a while you were hunting down weak yōkai and…”

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru said, reached for her cup of sake and took a sip, as if he was doing it on a daily basis. Rin couldn’t get used to such a sight. Sesshōmaru was eating and drinking!

“But…” Rin put her bowl of rice down and clasped her hands on her lap. “I have seen you defeat so many demons. You never ate one of them.”

Sesshōmaru set the cup down again. “Not when you were there. I always thought it would destroy the picture you had of me. That it would scare you.”

Rin shook her head. “I could never be afraid of you, Sesshōmaru.”

“Some say you should be.” He glanced at Inuyasha who had finally managed to get rid of the children that had attacked him for fun. Rin followed his gaze and sighed. 

“You know what he is like, Sesshōmaru.” She reached for his hand and took it into hers, careful not to get too close to his claws. “I love you. And I trust you.”

Sesshōmaru looked down at their hands for a moment before he eventually lifted his head to meet her gaze. “I am grateful for that.”

“Rin-chaaaaaan!” Akane ran towards them with a small basket in her arms that was filled with something Rin recognised as small cakes. “Rin-chan! You have to try them! I made them!” She said proudly. Rin smiled. “Oh? Then I must try them.” She reached into the basket and took one of the cakes. To hers and Akane’s surprise, Sesshōmaru took one as well. Akane watched her uncle eat, completely in awe as she had never seen him like that. Rin couldn’t even blame her for being so fascinated with him. 

Watching him eat was mesmerising. The way he held the cake between his fingers, the way he took in the sweet aroma, the way he took a bite from it, as if it was a sacred meal that only gods were allowed to enjoy. 

It was no wonder that Sesshōmaru had been mistaken by many humans as a god before.

Akane waited, eager to hear what her uncle had to say.  
Sesshōmaru swallowed and looked at his young niece. “Very good,” he said. The girl beamed at him. “Thank you, Oji-san!” She said and completely forgot that Rin had a cake as well, running back to her parents. “Mama! Papa! Oji-san likes my cakes! Oji-san likes my cakes!”

“Now you are famous,” Rin chuckled and took a bite of her own cake. It was indeed very good, excellent work for a little girl like Akane. 

Sesshōmaru did not reply, but she could see him smirk as he watched the festivities, taking small sips of the sake every now and then. Was it possible that he was finally enjoying himself? Rin did not dare to ask. She leaned against him and closed her eyes after a while, listening to the music and to the laughter of the people that had become her family. Soon she would leave it all behind to become the lady of the west, the wife of the most powerful daiyōkai that had ever lived. It was a scary thought, but Rin was willing to face the challenge. 

After all, she had the man she loved at her side.


	4. Leaving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks again for the comments and kudos!  
> I'm ill at the moment, that is why I'm posting so many chapters in such a short time. At least one positive side to this hell...
> 
> Warning for a little bit of smut! Admit it, that is what you came here for.

Dawn was breaking as Rin opened her eyes, suppressing a yawn as she moved closer to Sesshōmaru, who had allowed her to sleep at his side once more. The birthday celebrations had continued until the early morning despite Kaede’s gentle protests. It had been a wonderful feast and Rin had enjoyed spending time with the people she loved the most. She would miss them all, but fortunately, she would not say goodbye forever. She would always remain a part of their lives.  
Rin did not remember getting back to Kaede’s hut, but she was grateful that Sesshōmaru had allowed her to stay at his side during the night. She always slept well when he was nearby, also due to the knowledge that he would be the first thing to see once she woke up. She gave him a tired but happy smile as she lifted her head to look at him. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment; as it was his way to wish her a good morning. No, this Sesshōmaru did not need many words to express his feelings.

It was a rather cool morning and Rin shivered slightly, but she was grateful for the mokomoko that Sesshōmaru had wrapped around her during the night. Of course he was never cold, not a great daiyōkai like him. Did weather affect him at all? There was so much that Rin still did not know, things she had yet to learn about.  
As Rin looked around she understood why Sesshōmaru had chosen the morning after Kaede’s birthday for their departure. Most villagers were still asleep, therefore there would not be a large crowd coming to say goodbye to Rin. Only her friends and family.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the first to come. Akane dragged her parents by their hands towards Kaede’s hut, eager to not miss the chance to say goodbye to Rin. Next came Miroku and Sango, followed by their children and Kohaku, who seemed as if he had had too much sake. He looked tired, but he smiled at Rin as he approached her. Kaede came out of her hut a moment later, greeting the others with a hum. To Rin’s surprise, the last one to come to say goodbye to her was Jinenji.

“You really didn’t have to come,” Rin said with a laugh and approached the gentle giant. “We would have come past your village eventually!”

“I wanted to say goodbye to you properly,” Jinenji said and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. “These are herbs that can be used for making perfume,” he said. “Mama said that noble ladies wear perfume.”

Rin accepted the box and bowed her head several times. “That is so kind of you, Jinenji. I will think of you when I use them.”

“We have something for you, too,” Miroku said and gave Rin something that looked like a necklace. “A blessed piece of jewellery that keeps away weaker yōkai,” Sango explained, bouncing the little Mineko in her arms. “It only works when you wear it, so it is completely harmless when you keep it in your closet. We thought it might be useful when you’re on your own. Of course, it does not affect your kind,” she added and looked at Sesshōmaru.

Rin beamed at them and put it on. “I shall wear it with pride,” she said. “Thank you so much.”

Inuyasha and Kagome gave her a small pocket mirror which Kagome had brought from her own time. “I do not need it anyway,” Kagome said as Rin tried to refuse such a valuable gift. “You are a noble lady now, you surely have more use for it. You can take it with you everywhere you go. When I went to school everyone had one of these.”

“Now you’ve made her cry, look!” Akane said with an anxious frown as Rin wiped a few tears away with the sleeve of her yukata. “Rin, don’t cry!”

“I’m okay,” Rin assured her and pulled herself together, bowing several times to Kagome to express her gratitude. “Thank you so much, Kagome. I shall take great care of it.”

Sesshōmaru had not said a word as Rin said goodbye to all of her friends. He had not realised how strong her bonds with these people were, how important they had become to her. Was it right to take her away from everything she knew, from everyone she loved? Was he really that selfish that he would take her to a strange place just because he wanted to have her for himself?

“Perhaps I can impress the ladies at court with it,” Rin said with a chuckle and eventually turned to Kaede, who seemed to struggle with her feelings. She had raised Rin like a child of her own and letting her go was harder than she had thought. Rin wrapped her arms around Kaede and held her close.

“Thank you for everything, Kaede-sama,” she said softly. “I will never forget what you have done for me and taught me. Never.”

Kaede cleared her throat and gently patted Rin’s arm. “There, there, child. It’s time. I always knew the day would come. Just look after yerself, will ye? And keep the yōkai over there in check.”

Rin chuckled. “I will try, Kaede-sama.” It would not be easy, but she would try her best. She set down her luggage to store away the gifts of her friends as she didn’t want to lose them. Then she put the bundle on her back to carry it on the way. Leaving the village behind was harder than Rin had imagined at first, but at least it was not a final goodbye. She would see them all again.

“And now off you go,” Kagome said, taking Inuyasha’s hand. “Your future husband is waiting.”

Rin turned around and looked at Sesshōmaru who was waiting for her in the distance. Of course. He hated scenes like this. 

“Goodbye,” Rin said and turned around, following Sesshōmaru towards the forest and to her future. He turned his head to look at her as she came to stand beside him, glancing at the bundle on her bag. “Is all of this necessary?” He asked. 

“It is,” Rin said. “I can carry it, don’t worry.”

“I was not worried about that,” he said and began to walk away, down the path that led into the forest. Rin followed him, wondering if they were going to the Western Castle by foot. Surely not, she thought. Had he not told her once that it was far away from the village? Although Rin did not mind walking she wondered if he was choosing this way of travelling because she was with him. Was she a hindrance? 

She followed Sesshōmaru through the forest without saying a word. She did not want to complain to him and seem like a spoiled child that was too lazy to walk. But as they reached the first clearing Rin’s face lit up. “Ah-un!”

The loyal dragon of Sesshōmaru rested under a large tree, the eyes of his two heads closed as he seemed to sleep peacefully. At the sound of Rin’s voice, however, the dragon opened his eyes and lifted his heads, making a happy sound as he rose. Rin ran across the clearing towards him and hugged the gentle beast, gently stroking his heads. Oh, she had missed the dragon very much!

“Are you happy to see me, hm?” Rin said with a smile. “Thank you, Sesshōmaru! What a wonderful surprise!” She turned around to him as she patted Ah-Un’s neck gently. Sesshōmaru seemed pleased with himself. “He will carry your belongings,” he said. 

“My belongings?” Rin frowned, glancing at the bundle on her back. “So, we will walk?”

“No,” Sesshōmaru said, shaking his head. “I will carry you on my back. Where you are safe.”

Sesshōmaru had never carried her on his back before. Even as a child she had always sat on the saddle on Ah-Un’s back together with Jaken, and Sesshōmaru had flown ahead of them, leading the way. This would be the first time she flew with him. 

“I see,” Rin said and put her bundle on Ah-Un’s saddle, tying it to the straps. “Take good care of this, yes, Ah-Un?” She said softly, caressing the dragon’s ears. He nudged her with one of his noses to show his good will. Rin patted his nostrils. “Good boy.” She smoothed out her kimono and approached Sesshōmaru, who had watched her interact with the dragon. It pleased him to see her happy. 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked him with a soft frown. “I can ride on Ah-Un…”

“I am sure about this,” Sesshōmaru said, interrupting her. “Come.”

He knelt down before her and Rin climbed onto his back hesitantly, trying to imitate the way Akane often climbed on Inuyasha’s back. The mokomoko seemed to wrap itself around her to make sure she wouldn’t fall off and as Sesshōmaru suddenly jumped high in the air Rin couldn’t help but shriek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

The world looked so different from up here!

The forest quickly turned into a shapeless green mass beneath them as they flew, leaving the village and her friends and family behind. Flying on Ah-Un’s back was one thing, but flying on Lord Sesshōmaru’s back offered Rin an entirely different perspective. It was like becoming one with the sky. The wind played with their hair and caressed their skin in its cool embrace. But thanks to Sesshōmaru’s mokomoko Rin would never be cold up here. It took her a few minutes to get used to this new feeling, but she eventually managed to relax. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

“Thank you, Sesshōmaru-sama.”

Rin could feel him tense up a little. “I told you not to call me that,” he said.

“I know,” Rin murmured. “But I can’t help it.”

They barely spoke on this first day of their journey to the Castle of the West, but Rin wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. She was happy to be with the man she loved, she was happy to be allowed so close to him, and she was grateful for the patience he had with her. Every now and then he would land on a clearing and allow her to stretch her legs and to relieve herself before taking to the skies once more. Ah-Un always flew right beneath them, as if he wanted to make sure he could catch Rin in case she fell off. But Sesshōmaru’s mokomoko kept her safely on his back and Rin soon stopped worrying. She even drifted off to sleep after a while, feeling safe and loved in his company.

One thing that Sesshōmaru had always appreciated about Rin was that she had never been one of those that felt the urge to fill silence with mindless chatter. Sometimes they did not speak for hours because Rin seemed to always know when he needed peace and quiet. The thoughts were racing in his head that day, but the feeling of Rin’s soft body pressed against his own hard one made him feel more at ease. It would all fall into place eventually. His subjects would accept her, his mother would welcome her, and Rin would feel at home at his castle. She would be his wife and bear his children. She would fill his heart with happiness.  
Suddenly he felt Rin’s soft lips pressing a kiss to his cheek and Sesshōmaru looked at her over his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Rin whispered and buried her face in his shoulder once more. “I am just so happy to be with you.”

There it was again, the way humans showed their affection for others. Sesshōmaru had often asked himself if he deserved Rin’s affection at all. She was too good, too pure. And that was why he could not leave her in this village, near ordinary men that could never give her the life she deserved. The life of a goddess.

They landed at the bank of a large river just before sunset. Sesshōmaru knew there were no villages nearby, and that meant that they would not be disturbed. Which was precisely what he wanted.

“Ah-un”, he said. “Go and eat something. Away from us.”

The dragon seemed to bow his heads and slowly walked away, along the river towards something that looked like a meadow. Rin frowned. “Why did you send him away?”

“Because I wish to be alone with you,” Sesshōmaru said. “We will rest here tonight. Make a fire. I will find you something to eat.” He kissed her forehead gently before he disappeared once more. 

Rin did as she was told and collected some wood for the fire. Once it was ready she approached the river, wondering if she should try to catch some fish the way she had always done it with Jaken, during her travels with Sesshōmaru as a child. But the river looked far too dangerous to her, it was too deep and the flow seemed too strong for her. No, she really didn’t want Sesshōmaru to have to come to rescue her.

He returned after a while with a bunch of fish and some berries for her. “You can roast them,” he said as Rin accepted the food happily. “Don’t you want some of them, too?” She asked, but she already knew the answer.

“It is important that YOU eat, Rin,” Sesshōmaru said and sat down by the fire. “Don’t mind me.”

Rin pulled out a knife and began to prepare the fish the way Inuyasha had shown her. First, she descaled the fish, then sliced their bellies open to remove their organs. Sesshōmaru watched her with mild interest, wondering if Rin had learned this from her new family. Rin barely noticed that he was watching her. She reached for a wooden stick and began to roast the fish on the fire, turning the stick in her hand every now and then while humming a soft tune. The fish smelled delicious and as Rin began to eat a happy hum escaped her throat. Food always tasted better if one had not eaten properly all day, she found. 

“Are you sure you don’t want some?” She asked Sesshōmaru as she felt his gaze on her. But he looked away again. “Enjoy your meal,” he said softly. Rin nodded and continued with her dinner. As only the berries were left she moved closer to Sesshōmaru and held her hand out for him, offering him some berries. “Please?”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “If you insist,” he said and picked a berry with his long, slender fingers, squeezing it lightly between his claws. Its red juice ran down his pale hand to his wrist and he licked it off before it could stain the sleeve of his kimono. Rin giggled. “I knew you would like them,” she said and ate some of the berries herself. 

“You were praying at the shrine of the miko,” Sesshōmaru said after a while. “I was surprised when I saw you go there. I did not think you were religious.”

“I’m not really religious,” Rin admitted. “But I thought I should at least go there one more time before leaving. Anything else would have felt wrong to me. And… I thought that…”

“You don’t have to tell me what you have prayed for, Rin,” Sesshōmaru said, interrupting her calmly. “I know that prayers are sacred to humans.”

“Not necessarily,” she replied and leaned against him. “And besides, I trust you not to share my secrets with anyone.” She hugged his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. “I asked Kikyō-sama to watch over you and me. I thought that she, of all people, would understand what it is like to love a yōkai.” She looked up at him, trying to read his face. “I will make you proud, Sesshōmaru, I promise. You will be nothing but proud of me.”

Sesshōmaru let out a soft sigh and reached for her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. “You could never disappoint me, Rin. I want you to know that.”

How could he always be so kind and gentle with her, and so cold and distant, sometimes even cruel, towards others? It was as if there were two of him; one with a heart, and one without. And she happened to be the one to see his true form, the one that he never showed to the world. Of course, he had a certain reputation to uphold when facing his subjects. That was the destiny of a great daiyōkai like him. But it warmed Rin’s heart to know that she knew this other side of him.  
And so she nodded, turning her head in his hand to kiss his palm. “Thank you.”

Sesshōmaru lowered his head and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Would she ever get used to them? Would she ever get used to be kissed by him, the most powerful creature she had ever encountered? Even if it took her decades, she would savour every single one. Rin leant into his touch, cupping his cheek as she deepened their kiss. She felt his arm around her waist and let him pull her closer, pressing her soft body against his hard one. When had he taken off his armour? 

Rin sighed and put her hand on his chest, pushing aside the soft fabric of his kimono to explore his chest. And then, as if he took it as an invitation, Sesshōmaru laid her down on the grass, resting her head on his mokomoko as he moved on top of her, filling their kiss with passion and hunger.

There was a reason he had sent Ah-Un away. He wanted to make Rin his wife before they arrived at the castle. Everyone would instantly know that she was his, and no one would dare to touch her. No one would dare to question her presence.

Rin was not stupid. Of course she understood why Sesshōmaru had sent the dragon away, even if she did not fully understand the extent of his decision. Nonetheless, she let him. She was ready for this big step, for the final step into adulthood and married life. Being Sesshōmaru’s wife was all she had ever wanted, and finally her dream was coming true. “Sesshōmaru-sama…” She breathed against his lips and arched her back as he kissed along her jawline and down to her neck. “Sesshōmaru-sama…” 

Her breathy moans were like music to his ears, and a soft growl escaped his throat as he kissed her neck, smelling the sweet scent of her blood while his own was boiling in his veins. The demon in him demanded him to claim her as his, to mark her as his woman, but something held him back and reminded him to be gentle with her. To be patient. She was a young girl with little experience. Their kisses were probably the only kind of intimacy she had ever shared with a man. He had to be careful and listen to her needs. 

But that turned out to be harder than he had thought.

Sesshōmaru pushed her yukata aside and revealed Rin’s chest; a part of her body that had always been hidden from him. He kissed down her neck to her breasts, caressing them with his hands and his mouth, which earned him the most beautiful noises that Rin had ever made. “S…Sesshōmaru-sama…”

But then he heard a branch snap in the bushes nearby, and Sesshōmaru caught the arrow merely a second before it pierced through his head. 

Rin screamed and sat up, pulling her yukata up to her chest quickly as Sesshōmaru turned the arrow in his hands into dust. 

“Get away from her, demon!”

Sesshōmaru turned around, shielding Rin with his body. A monk stood between the trees, aiming at him with his bow. He looked a bit like the monks he had encountered a few years ago. The monks that had tried to take Rin away from him. Sesshōmaru cursed internally. Had he been so focused on Rin that he had not even noticed the monk approach? 

“I said get away from her!” The monk barked, not in the least afraid as he drew the bow again, aiming directly at Sesshōmaru. “Move away from him, girl. I have come to rescue you.”

“Stop it!” Rin cried out in panic. “He didn’t harm me!”

“I heard about you lot,” the monk said full of disgust. “The yōkai that transform into handsome men and rape innocent women and girls. But you must fear not, dear maiden! No harm will come to you!”

“I said stop it!” Rin cried and grabbed Sesshōmaru’s left arm. “He wasn’t raping me! He is my husband!”

The monk seemed unimpressed. “The yōkai has bewitched you!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few sutras, shooting them towards Sesshōmaru. They turned into dust before they had even reached them and Sesshōmaru let go of Rin. He had reached the monk within the blink of an eye and grabbed him by the throat, holding him high up in the air. 

“How dare you,” Sesshōmaru hissed and his eyes turned a dangerous red. The monk screamed. “You are a devil! The devil you are!” He gasped for air as Sesshōmaru’s grip on his throat tightened and his claws buried themselves deeper into the man’s skin. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill this parasite of a human being that had dared to interfere. People like him were the reason why Rin would never be safe anywhere else but at his side. 

“Sesshōmaru!” Rin’s voice seemed to come from far away and it echoed in his head, pulling him out of this world of wrath and murderous rage. She stood in front of him, her small hands cupping his cheeks as she looked up at him with fear and desperation in her eyes. “Sesshōmaru! Please don’t kill him! Please let him go! He didn’t know better! Please, Sesshōmaru-sama!”

She was afraid. And he was the reason.

His eyes turned golden once more and he let go of the monk’s throat. The man fell to the ground and gasped for air, reaching for his throat where Sesshōmaru had pierced his flesh with his claws. If Rin had interfered one moment later he would have poisoned him.

Rin threw her arms around Sesshōmaru and buried her face in his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she whispered again and again, hoping that her presence would help him to come to his senses. It took Sesshōmaru a few moments to realise that he had almost killed a man in front of his beloved Rin. He let out a shaky breath and lowered his head, kissing her hair. 

The monk sat on the ground, still catching his breath. “You… you have control over this monster?” He breathed, rubbing his throat as he watched the scene before him. Rin pulled away from Sesshōmaru to face the monk.

“He is not a monster,” she said. “He is my husband.”

The monk slowly stood, holding onto a tree. He was unharmed, but he was severely shocked. He had never encountered such a powerful yōkai before, let alone a human girl that was able to tame one of that kind. 

“They are all the same, child,” he said to Rin. “You will grow old and die. He will live on. You should not mingle with his kind.”

“That is still my decision,” Rin said firmly, taking Sesshōmaru’s hand into hers. “He is my husband. And I will stay at his side.”

The monk realised he could not change Rin’s mind, and so he stepped back slowly, retreating into the forest. “Remember my words,” he said. “Husband or not. He is a yōkai. They do not know what love is.” The monk turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

As soon as he was out of sight Rin collapsed in Sesshōmaru’s arms, and he caught her just a second before she could hit the ground. “Rin!”

“I… I was so scared…” She breathed and held onto him for dear life, burying her face in his chest. “Sesshōmaru…”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, holding her close. “I didn’t mean to…”

“What if he had killed you?” Rin sobbed, shaking like a leaf. “Oh Sesshōmaru… I was so scared that I would lose you…”

Sesshōmaru’s heart skipped a beat, and he could not help but being confused. She had not been afraid of him? She had been afraid of losing him? Did she not understand that a simple arrow and a few sutras could not harm him at all?

Quickly he carried her back to their resting place by the shore of the river, holding her close as she sobbed and shivered in his arms. “I was so afraid…” she whispered over and over again, unable to calm down. For the first time in his life Sesshōmaru felt helpless. He had never held a crying woman in his arms. Of course, he had been with women before that had become quite emotional in his presence but not like this. Rin was holding onto him for dear life as if she was afraid he would disappear the moment she let go.

Perhaps it was best not to say anything.

And so Sesshōmaru did not speak again that night. He only held Rin in his arms and soothed her with his presence only. She was shocked, that was all, he told himself. After living such a peaceful live in the village, she surely had forgotten how cruel and dangerous the world could be. How humans could be.  
Yes. It had been high time to take her with him.

When Sesshōmaru looked down at her again she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the shock and from crying. He pulled her closer, holding her in his embrace as if she were a child. She looked so small, so fragile. So vulnerable.


	5. The Legacy of Inu no Taisho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter. I really have too much time on my hands as I'm still ill, but I also have SO MANY IDEAS for this story. Thanks again for the comments and for leaving kudos!
> 
> I find Sesshomaru's character the most difficult one to write, but I'm working on making him as authentic as possible. 
> 
> Proper smut will come soon, I promise.

When Ah-Un returned to their resting place the next morning Sesshōmaru sat under a tree, watching Rin wash her face and hands in the river. Her eyes were still red and slightly swollen from crying and she felt terribly ashamed for her reaction. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have ever doubted Sesshōmaru’s power?

A simple arrow and a few sutras wouldn’t have hurt him.

But the moment she had realised that someone had threatened her beloved she had feared for his life. Rin couldn’t help it. For a terrible moment she had thought she would lose him, after just getting him back after two long and lonely years. But she had reacted like a fool and she was afraid that Sesshōmaru would scold her for it. But that didn’t happen.

When she returned to him, dressed in a clean yukata, he held out a branch of a raspberry bush for her. “Ah-Un brought these,” he said. The dragon let out a content growl and nudged Rin with his nose. She forced herself to smile. “Thank you, Ah-Un.”

She sat down on the grass next to Sesshōmaru, but kept a distance to him and didn’t look at him as she ate the raspberries. He was surely angry with her for behaving like a fool.

“Rin.”

He had this power of making her freeze by saying her name only. There it comes, she thought, his lecture.

“Are you well?”

Rin blinked and looked at him, speechless for a moment. “What?”

“I asked if you were well,” Sesshōmaru said. “I hope you are not upset anymore. You know that I will protect you.”

“Of course I do,” Rin murmured and looked away from him. “I told you why I was upset. I was not worried about myself. Only about you. I know it is stupid and I shouldn’t have interfered and…”

“Rin!” Sesshōmaru grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. For the first time Rin saw something like desperation in his beautiful golden eyes. 

“Rin. If I had killed that man in front of you I would have never been able to forgive myself,” he said, loosening his grip on her chin as he realised how firmly he had grasped it. “I am not saying that he did not deserve it. He tried to take you away from me. I could not let that happen.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “You were worried about me?” She whispered.

Sesshōmaru let go of her chin and rose, taking a few steps away from her. “Of course I was!” He huffed. “Do you think I was worried about myself? My life was never in danger, Rin. His arrow wouldn’t have even left a scratch!” He threw his hair over his shoulder and his eyes sparkled menacingly as he let his eyes wander over the landscape. “I could not let him take you away from me. Not after… not after finally having you by my side.”

Ah-Un let out a soft snort, as if he couldn’t believe that his master had become so sentimental. He lay down under the tree and looked the other way, patiently waiting for his master and his mistress to sort things out. 

Rin stared at Sesshōmaru’s back and suddenly felt even more ashamed of herself. Why could she have been so foolish? He had only wanted to protect her and she… she had been afraid of an ordinary arrow. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Sesshōmaru turned around to her again, a small frown on his face. “You don’t have to apologise to me,” he said. “I thought I had made that clear.” He returned to her side and helped her stand, resting his hand on her arm. “The fact that you worried about me is a great honour to me,” he told her. “But you must not let your fear guide you. Bow to no one. Not even to yourself.” The daiyōkai pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and knelt down again so she could climb onto his back. Rin knew it was useless to discuss this matter any further with him and so she obeyed and climbed onto his back. His mokomoko wrapped itself around her limbs and they took to the skies, leaving this terrible place behind.

Rin didn’t say a word as she held onto him. She felt ashamed of her own stupidity. Now he surely wouldn’t take her seriously anymore. How could she ever be the Lady of the West if she panicked already in the presence of a fellow human being? How could she represent him and make him proud when the fear of losing him ruled her heart? The mokomoko wrapped itself a little tighter around her, almost in a comforting embrace. She closed her eyes and sighed. Love was a terrible and yet so beautiful curse.

Suddenly she felt Sesshōmaru’s cool lips on her temple. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, his voice ever so soft and gentle, as if they hadn’t been close to fighting down at the meadow. Rin avoided his gaze. 

“Please do not overthink it, Rin. You were afraid and that was an entirely natural reaction for a human being.”

“It was stupid.”

“It was you. You have always… been incredibly loyal to me.” Coming from him it sounded as if he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around that fact. “Loyalty is nothing to be ashamed of, Rin. I’m grateful for it, actually.”

He kissed her once more and focused on their journey again. Rin’s heart suddenly felt a little lighter and she decided to forget about it. She would try to live up to Sesshōmaru’s words and bow to no one, not even to her own fear. But that, Rin knew, was obviously easier said than done.

They took their usual short breaks in the forest, but when it was time to find something to eat they realised they had ended up above a forest that was controlled by panther demons and Sesshōmaru refused to land there. “There is a town over there!” Rin exclaimed and pointed in the direction of the houses she could see in the distance. Sesshōmaru huffed. “We would only cause chaos, Rin.”

“Why don’t you wait with Ah-Un in the forest and I buy something to eat?” Rin suggested. “I have taken some money with me. Please?”

Sesshōmaru let out a deep sigh and Rin shrieked as he seemed to fall from the sky, but Sesshōmaru landed elegantly on a hill outside the town. “You have half an hour,” he said as Rin climbed from his back. “Call for me immediately if you need me.”

Rin nodded and stood on her toes to press a kiss to his chin. “Thank you, Sesshōmaru. I’ll hurry!” She hummed a happy melody as she almost danced down the hill towards the village, leaving Sesshōmaru and Ah-Un behind. The dragon snorted in amusement.

“Shut up,” Sesshōmaru murmured and sat down under a tree.

It felt good to be among other people again, Rin thought as she entered the small town and made her way to the market. She loved spending time with Sesshōmaru, but after what had happened she needed a few moments to herself. To breathe. 

It was a small town only, but it was a rather beautiful one. The houses had been built around the riverbank and the bridges that connected the two parts of the town were richly ornamented with carvings. Flowers and trees lined the main road and women dressed in beautiful kimonos sat on wooden benches, enjoying the sunshine. A tea house had opened its doors for some entertainment and Rin could hear the music of the geishas that worked there. As a child she had always admired these women for their beauty and elegance. Oh, how many times had she asked her mother to allow her to become one of them! But her mother and father had told her that her place was with her family, and not in an okiya far away in Kyoto. And then they had been killed by bandits.

Rin hummed a soft tune to herself as she walked through the streets towards the market square where the people had gathered for their daily shopping. She wouldn’t need much, only some fruit and perhaps some bread, something that would fill her stomach for a long time. She didn’t want to be a burden to Sesshōmaru and have him stop again and again just because she needed food. She approached the first stall and greeted the merchant, asking for some apples. 

“What a beautiful yukata you wear!” The merchant’s daughter said, looking at Rin’s clothing with big eyes. “It looks so soft!”

Rin smiled at the girl. “It is,” she said and held out her arm for the girl so she could touch the fabric of the yukata. “My husband bought it for me.”

“You must have a very kind husband, then,” the merchant said and put the apples Rin had chosen into a cloth. Rin nodded. “Yes, he is. He is very kind. The kindest man in the world.”

“Hear, hear!” He laughed. “That is the kind of man you should be hoping for too, my dear!” He said to his little daughter. Rin paid for the food, noticing how big the merchant’s eyes became as she opened the small purse full of coins. It was a lot of money. She had often received money from the people in the village for helping them with their children or for assisting Kaede when she did her duty as a midwife. But there had never been an opportunity to spend it. Over the years she had saved a good sum in this way.

“Thank you,” she said, bowing her head and turned around to go to the baker’s stall as sudden turmoil disturbed the peaceful atmosphere on the market square. People screamed and Rin turned around quickly, praying that Ah-Un had not decided to get himself a meaty snack. 

“A thief! Stop the thief!” Someone yelled and from the corner of her eye Rin saw a man running through the confused crowd of citizens, pushing the people aside roughly. “He’s got a knife!” A woman screamed and was promptly thrown into a bush at the side of the road. Rin saw the thief run into her direction, but then he took a sudden turn and raced another way towards a group of children. There was sheer madness in his eyes.

Rin reacted instinctively. “Stop!” She yelled and threw herself in front of the children, holding out her arms to protect the screaming boys and girls from the madman. “OUT OF MY WAY!” He screamed, waving with his knife, and Rin felt a sharp pain on her arm as the knife got entangled with the sleeve of her yukata. The man stumbled and fell, his knife cutting its way through Rin’s yukata and across her skin. The children screamed and hid behind Rin, afraid of the thief that was now being taken into custody by a group of men that had thrown themselves onto him. 

“Miss! Oh Miss!” A woman grabbed Rin by the hand. “Are you hurt? Oh my, he cut you!”

Rin opened her mouth to assure the people that gathered around her that she was fine as a deafening blast made the ground shake, and just a second later she looked into the furious red eyes of Sesshōmaru. 

He could smell my blood, Rin thought as her demon husband grabbed her by the wrist and examined the cut. “Who did this,” he whispered angrily, and Rin realised that he was doing his best to remain calm. Calm for his understanding. “Who. Did. This.”

“Sesshōmaru!” Rin breathed, knowing she had to react quickly, otherwise the town would encounter the wrath of the daiyōkai. “It was an accident! The man over there tripped and fell and the knife got stuck in my sleeve. I’m fine, my love, I’m fine!” She grasped his arms and nodded reassuringly at him, begging him quietly with her eyes to calm down. She had seen how he could react if someone or something seemed to threaten her and she wanted to save these people from his wrath.  
“An accident.” Sesshōmaru’s eyes slowly turned from red to golden again, but he angry expression on his face remained. He reached for her arm in a surprisingly gentle way and took a closer look at the cut. It wasn’t deep, but it surely hurt. 

“Yes,” Rin said softly. “I’m fine. Believe me.” She knew how very worried he always was about her, but she really didn’t want him to make a scene in front of everyone. Only then Rin realised that they were standing in the centre of a town, in the middle of a crowded market place, and that everyone, absolutely everyone, was looking at them. 

Not a single person, however, seemed afraid of Sesshōmaru. On the contrary. They looked at him as if a god had descended to them from Heaven, and many of them rubbed their eyes as if they couldn’t believe what they saw. 

“The crescent!” A little boy behind Rin chirped and looked at Sesshōmaru with big eyes. Apparently, he had said out loud what everyone else had been thinking. Suddenly the people threw themselves to their feet, pressing their foreheads to the ground. “Like Inu no Taisho himself!” A man gasped and tears streamed down his face as he dropped to his knees. “Is this an illusion? Can it be?”

Rin didn’t understand what was happening at all. She frowned deeply and looked around, feeling incredibly uncomfortable being the only human that was still standing. “What is this about?” She asked in confusion and looked back at her beloved. “Who is Inu no Taisho?”  
Sesshōmaru let his gaze wander over the people that didn’t dare to look at him. “My father,” he said. What had his father done that these people admired him so, even after all those years after his death? 

A short, middle aged man in an expensive kimono approached them on his knees, bowing his head over and over again. “Mylord! Our prayers have been answered,” he breathed and lowered his head. “After years of praying and sacrifice! The son of the great Inu no Taisho! As the mayor of this town, let me welcome you!”

Rin quickly looked at Sesshōmaru, realising that he had no idea either why the people in this town were behaving that way. They almost treated him like a god, as if all of their hopes and prayers had come true in this moment. But of course, this Sesshōmaru always kept a straight face. 

“Please,” Rin said softly and ignored the pain in her arm as she turned to face the man kneeling before them. “How do you know who he is?”

“The crescent, fair maiden!” The man said and bowed. “Just like Inu no Taisho wore it on his forehead, his son wears it, too. Our town has been worshipping the great dog daiyōkai since the day he came to save us! And now you have blessed us with your presence and protected these children from harm! How can we ever repay your kindness!” He threw himself to Rin’s feet again and the young woman blushed, taking a step back. “Please! Let us take care of your injuries and stay in our town for tonight! It is the least we can do!”

Sesshōmaru huffed. There was no way he would stay in a town full of pathetic humans that worshipped a man that had been dead for many years. But Rin tugged on his sleeve. “Sesshōmaru-sama,” she whispered softly. “Perhaps we should stay. It would make them so happy to have you as a guest. And we would have a roof over our heads, too…”

He met her gaze and found a trace of anxiety in it, realising that Rin did not want to spend another day in the wilderness after what had happened the night before. That she was scared and wanted to stay in this town where certainly no one would dare to lay a hand on him or her. Damn it, he thought and his eyes fell on the cut on her arm and her blood-stained yukata. 

Only for her sake, he thought. 

He inclined his head, and Rin knew that he was fine with it. 

“Lord Sesshōmaru and I would be honoured to be your guests,” she said to the mayor before them and tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. “Oh, how wonderful! How wonderful! Please, Mylord, follow me! You and your companion shall be my guests!”

“She is my wife,” Sesshōmaru said sharply, addressing the man directly for the first time. The mayor’s eyes widened and he threw himself to Sesshōmaru’s feet again. 

“Forgive me Mylord! I had no idea!”

Rin gave the man a reassuring smile. “Thank you for your kindness. May I ask for your name?”

“It is Akihito Fujioka, Mylady! Akihito Fujioka!” The mayor said, bowing his head, and he seemed to tremble due to sheer excitement. “Please, follow me to my home!”

The crowd parted as the mayor led the way, and Rin was glad to get away from the crowds. But most of all, she was glad that she could get Sesshōmaru away from all the attention, knowing how much he hated it, especially when it came from humans. Her arm began to hurt terribly as they followed the excited mayor through the streets and across one of the bridges, but Rin forced herself to smile at least a little bit as they walked past the people. They all bowed to them and whispered Sesshōmaru’s name as he walked past them. Obviously, all of this seemed to leave her beloved entirely unimpressed. He kept a neutral expression on his face as he walked next to Rin, a hand on her back. He only did this for her. If she had not been injured and afraid to sleep outside he would have taken her with him by now to leave this pathetic town and its people behind. 

The mayor lived in the largest house of the city. It was surrounded by a massive garden wall and a large wooden gate protected Akihito Fujioka’s home from unwanted visitors. Rin could not help but gasp as the gate was opened and revealed a stunning house with a beautiful garden. “You have a lovely home, Fujioka-sama,” she said and the mayor beamed at her. “Oh, thank you, Mylady, thank you!” He said and bowed deeply to her. “Please come in!” 

But Rin stopped in her tracks. “Ah-Un!” She said suddenly, looking at Sesshōmaru. “What about Ah-Un?” She turned to the mayor once more. “Please, Fujioka-sama, Lord Sesshōmaru’s loyal dragon is waiting for us in the forest outside your town. May we…”

“Of course!” The mayor assured her, although his heart had skipped a beat as Rin had mentioned that the loyal companion of the demon lord was a dragon. “Of course! Of course!”

“Thank you!” Rin smiled. “I will go and…”

“I will get him,” Sesshōmaru said and glanced at Fujioka. “Take my wife inside and take care of her injuries that your people have caused.”

The mayor paled. “Of course! It will be done immediately, Mylord-“ But Sesshōmaru had already jumped high into the air again and flew towards the forest to collect Ah-Un. Rin watched him until he was out of sight, hoping that he was not angry with her for asking him to stay in this town for the night.

Fujioka seemed to relax a little, glad that he had not lost his head yet, and took Rin inside his mansion. It truly deserved to be the house of the mayor, Rin found as she entered the beautiful courtyard and approached the wooden patio and the doors that led inside the house. There were no houses like this in their village, where the most important person had been Kaede, but the old miko had lived in a rather simple hut, just like everyone else. 

“Please, Mylady,” the mayor said and led her down the patio to a hidden part of the house that seemed to be reserved for guests. A servant knelt by the door and opened it as they approached. Fujioka entered the room and stepped aside to allow Rin to follow him. “Please accept these rooms as our humble gesture of loyalty to his lordship.”

Nothing, absolutely nothing about these rooms was what Rin would have called humble. She had just stepped into the most exquisite room she had ever seen. The tatami mats on the floor were of the finest quality, just like the silk tapestry that ornamented one side of the room. A door led to the back garden which seemed to be the private garden of the Fujioka family. “Thank you,” Rin said and bowed. “This is a wonderful room.”

“My eldest daughters will be with you shortly, Mylady,” the mayor said, happy that his guest seemed to approve of his home. “They will take care of your injury and serve you tea, Mylady. Whatever you wish, they will bring it to you.”

“Thank you,” Rin said, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the mayor bowed to her once again as if she were a queen. Just then she heard the familiar growl of Ah-Un, and the dragon landed in the garden together with Sesshōmaru. The mayor’s eyes widened and his servants stepped back. Ah-Un threw his heads back and looked around in confusion. 

“Ah-Un!” Rin hurried outside to calm down the upset dragon, gently reaching for one of his heads. “These are our friends, Ah-Un. They won’t hurt you if you won’t hurt them, yes?”

Ah-Un sniffed her arm and snorted anxiously as he smelled the blood. Rin stroked his neck soothingly. “I’m fine, Ah-Un, it is only a little cut. Nothing serious. These nice people will help me, you see?”

The mayor slowly stepped outside, his eyes wide as he looked at Ah-Un. “M-Mylord, your rooms are ready!” He breathed. Sesshōmaru nodded. “Then you are dismissed.”

“Of course!” Fujioka said immediately and bowed to them once more. “Make yourself at home, Mylord and Mylady!” He gathered his kimono and hurried down the patio, eager to tell his family what noble guests they were having in the house.

“You have to see the room he gave us,” Rin said and let go of Ah-Un to take Sesshōmaru by the hand. He met her gaze. “Your arm. Does it hurt?”

She knew it was useless to lie. “It does, yes,” she admitted. “But the mayor will send his daughters to me. He said they know how to deal with these things. It is not a deep cut anyway…”

“You protected these children. Why?”

Rin looked at him in surprise. “Why would I not protect them?” She asked in return. “He had a knife. He could have hurt them.”

“He hurt you instead.”

“I’d rather have him hurt me than those children!” Rin met his gaze, unwilling to back down this time. “They couldn’t protect themselves. And besides, I’m fine. It is only a little cut. It looks worse than it is.” She took a step forward and gently took his hand. “Please, Sesshōmaru, believe me. I’m okay.”

Sesshōmaru huffed and pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair. “I am only staying at this place because you want it,” he murmured. “Look what power you have over me.”

Rin sighed softly and leant into his touch. “I have no power over you, my love,” she whispered. Ah-Un snorted and turned the other way, as if he couldn’t believe he had to witness constant declarations of affection these days. 

“Come,” Rin said eventually. “Let us go inside and rest a bit, yes? I’m sure the mayor’s daughters are already waiting.”

*************

Over the course of the next few hours Rin tried to make herself at home with the help of the Fujioka girls. Ayumi and Kanako were just slightly younger than Rin but had already gathered impressive knowledge of different herbs and plants and how to take care of injuries. At first, they had been incredibly shy in Sesshōmaru’s presence, but once the daiyōkai had left the room to meditate in the garden they relaxed and chatted happily with Rin, who was grateful for some female company. Unfortunately, the yukata was beyond repair and Rin allowed Ayumi to take it away. “But you must help me choose the right kimono for dinner,” Rin said to the girls once they had bandaged her arm and served her tea. The mayor had asked them to join them for dinner, and Sesshōmaru had reluctantly agreed – after Rin had given him one look only. “I know so very little about fashion.”

“But did your Lady Mother not teach you these things, Mylady?” Kanako asked in surprise. Rin shook her head. “I… I didn’t grow up in a noble household. I lived in a village with my grandmother Kaede before I married his lordship.”

“Oh, I understand!” Kanako said and turned to look at the kimonos that Rin had brought along. “What about this one, Mylady?” She pointed at the light green one. “You are married, but you are our guest. You are allowed to shine!”

“Yes, Mylady!” Ayumi agreed. “The green one surely looks great on you. How proud you will make his lordship!”  
Rin blushed. “Do you think so?” She asked, and the girls nodded eagerly. “Well… then I should better trust you. But you have to help me dress. I have no idea how to put this thing on…”

The girls giggled and went to help their guest, showing her how to put on the different layers of the beautiful kimono that Sesshōmaru had brought her three years ago. She was glad it still fit although her figure had changed a little. Ayumi turned out to be an expert on hairdressing and turned Rin’s dark brown hair into a small masterpiece. “No makeup, please,” Rin said quickly as Kanako offered her some of her own. “I never wear makeup.”

“Not even for his lordship?” The girls asked with big eyes. Rin shook her head. 

“What a remarkable yet strange man he is!” Kanako said and suddenly gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Rin laughed and touched her arm gently. “I know how you meant it, don’t worry. I can only agree.”

When Sesshōmaru returned from his meditation session in the garden he thought he had walked into the wrong room. But as the beautiful lady in the green kimono greeted him with a happy smile he realised he was actually looking at Rin. He had never seen her like this, dressed like a noble lady. 

“It is a rather heavy kimono, I have to admit,” she said and carefully touched her hair. “And I really don’t know what to think about this…”

“Rin.” 

She stopped talking and met his gaze.

“You look beautiful.”

She felt herself blush deeply and she quickly looked away from him, unaware that she had behaved exactly like a noble lady was supposed to react when receiving such a compliment. “Thank you, Mylord,” she whispered.

As Sesshōmaru had not brought any spare clothes with him he would attend the dinner wearing his usual kimono. Rin tried to convince him to take off his armour, but he would not hear any of it. He would not even remove Tenseiga and Bakusaiga from his belt, and Rin hoped that the mayor would not be offended at the sight of weapons at his table. 

But Akihito Fujioka seemed far too happy to have them in his house to notice such a thing. He served them a grand meal with different kinds of rice, meat, and vegetables, as well as “the finest sake you can find in this region!” as he assured them and poured his guests a cup with shaking hands. Rin had soon realised that it would be her job to do the talking and so she thanked the mayor and his family for their kindness and hospitality. The mayor’s wife and his young son were lovely people as well and Rin genuinely enjoyed their company. 

“It is such a great honour to have you in our home, Mylord,” the mayor’s wife said and inclined her head to him. “The greatest honour we could possibly receive.”  
“Indeed!” Fujioka agreed. “Our town will never forget the great deeds of your father, Inu no Taisho.”

“What happened here that you worship him so?” Rin asked curiously. Sesshōmaru had never talked to her about his father. She had met his mother, but she would not call their encounter a pleasant one. 

The mayor beamed at Rin, obviously very happy that he had asked. It seemed to be a story he liked to tell. “Allow me to explain it to you, Mylady. Many years ago, a terrible eagle yōkai terrorised these lands. Our best soldiers, our wisest priests, and many more fought bravely against him, but it was of no use. The eagle yōkai had begun to steal our children from us to keep them in his nest. But then, when we were about to lose hope, a great wolf demon appeared at the sky and fought against the eagle yōkai just as he was about to fly away with another child. Not only did the great Inu no Taisho defeat the yōkai. He also returned all of our children to us.” Fujioka took a deep breath. “From that moment we knew we had nothing to fear from the Lord of the West. He was a friend of humankind, and we swore to honour his name. Of course, we were devastated when we heard about his passing. But now that his son is here, and with a human wife even, we know that the Western lands will rise again, and that humans and yōkai will peacefully co-exist.”

He looked at Sesshōmaru who was looking out of the open door to the garden. As always, the expression on his face was unreadable.

“That is a very interesting story, Fujioka-sama,” Rin said. “Thank you for telling me. I don’t know much about my husband’s father, I have to admit. But I can assure you that his lordship is very much like the way you described his late father. He is very kind.” She looked at Sesshōmaru who had hidden his face behind a cup of sake. She knew how much he most likely hated to be sitting here, so she would not force him to join them in their conversation.

“The meal was lovely, Fujioka-sama,” Rin said and inclined her head to him. “But I believe that his lordship and I should retire for the night. Your kindness and hospitality shall never be forgotten.”

The mayor seemed to almost faint at those words, reminding Rin very much of Jaken, who had always cried tears of joy at any kind of remark of Sesshōmaru that could have been interpreted as somewhat friendly. “Thank you, Mylady!” Fujioka said and he and his family bowed deeply. “Just call for the servant should you require anything, it will be brought to you immediately!”

Rin thanked him and turned to face Sesshōmaru, but her beloved had already risen and was about to leave the room. She quickly followed him, almost stumbling over the hem of her kimono as she was not used to wearing something so heavy. 

The servants had replaced the tea set in their room with two large futons while they had been away. They looked very comfortable and thicker than the ones that Kaede had used. They would surely sleep very well on them, she thought as she followed Sesshōmaru inside and shut the doors carefully. 

“And you worry about not having what it takes.”

Rin turned around to Sesshōmaru. “I’m sorry?” She asked, not understanding what he was talking about. He had moved to the other side of the room and watched Ah-Un through the open door. The dragon was grazing under a tree, not paying attention to them. 

“You said you were worried about not being fit to be the lady of the West,” Sesshōmaru said and looked at her over his shoulder. “Your behaviour tonight was impeccable. They were very impressed.”

Rin blinked at his compliment and felt herself blush. “But there will be yōkai nobility at your court,” she replied, clasping her hands right above her obi. “What if I fail to impress them?”

Again, she was completely unware of her ladylike behaviour. Her speech and posture, the way she clasped her hands, the way she looked at him. All of it was the behaviour of a noble lady that never led a life of labour. She was a natural and knew nothing about it. 

“I cannot even walk properly in this thing,” she muttered and looked down at the kimono. “As beautiful as it is…” She placed her hands on her obi and tried to take it off, tugging on the different layers. “How does one even…” She bit down on her tongue as she focused on the piece of clothing. “This is ridiculous…”

Within the blink of an eye Sesshōmaru had appeared in front of her. His long, slender fingers easily unravelled the complicated work the girls had done earlier and Rin sighed in relief as she took the heavy obi off. “Thank you,” she sighed and stretched a little before reaching for the next layer. “Could you… I cannot reach it…” She murmured meekly, feeling a little embarrassed of being trapped in a kimono. 

Sesshōmaru’s mouth twitched. “Don’t worry about it,” he said and reached for her back. “Usually it takes at least two to put on and take off a kimono of this sort.” Carefully he removed layer after layer from Rin’s body until she was left in nothing but a thin white yukata. Her curvy, feminine body shone through the thin fabric, and Sesshōmaru felt the passion of the night before return to his senses. Her brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, her red lips, her creamy skin, everything about her enticed his inner beast. His nature as a daiyōkai demanded that he marked his prey, that he made her his woman right here, right now, even against her will should she refuse. Everyone should see that she belonged to him and to no one else. 

“My love?” Rin’s gentle voice pulled him back into reality. She had reached up to touch his cheek, and her thumb caressed his cheekbone, completely oblivious to what her beloved went through. “Are you alright?”

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath that went unnoticed by Rin. “I am,” he murmured and let her come closer so he could touch her in return. “I am fine.” He lowered his head and kissed her lips to reassure her. Rin sighed in relief and leaned into the kiss, glad that her beloved had responded at all. She let her hands wander over his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was unbelievable. The demon that so many were afraid of, the demon that controlled his lands by fear – in her arms he seemed to turn to wax. How could a yōkai that killed hundreds of his enemies by wielding his sword only once be so passionate and gentle with her, a mere human woman?

Her breath hitched in her throat as his kisses became more demanding and his lips moved to her throat while his hands roamed her body, wandering over her back to her waist. “S-Sesshōmaru,” she breathed. “Sesshōmaru, we can’t…” But he had already lifted her into his arms and carried her to the futon to continue what the monk had interrupted.

Rin squirmed under his weight. “Sesshōmaru, wait!” She said a bit firmer and put her hands on his chest to push him away. To her surprise he stopped immediately, his golden eyes looking at her cautiously. 

“We can’t… do this here,” Rin whispered and turned a dark shade of red, adjusting her yukata a little as she looked up at the man that hovered over her. 

“Why not,” Sesshōmaru replied, not understanding why she had pushed him away. 

“Because… because we are guests in this house!” Rin whispered, glancing at the thin paper door. “What if someone hears us? What if someone- “

“What we are about to do is perfectly common between a husband and his wife,” Sesshōmaru huffed. “They won’t care.”

“But I care,” Rin said and sat up, therefore forcing him to move away from her. “I don’t… I don’t want to do this here. It would be so terribly impolite after…”

She bit her lip and looked at Sesshōmaru, who seemed slightly frustrated. She had disappointed him. Again. 

“Sesshōmaru…”

“It’s fine,” he said, meeting her gaze. “I do not understand why it would be considered impolite if the Lord of the West took his wife to bed, but I respect your choice.” His inner beast screamed, demanding of him to take what was his, but, once again, Sesshōmaru ignored it. He rose and left Rin on the futon as he walked away towards the garden door. The moon was invisible that night, a clear sign that his hanyō brother would be a simple human until the sun rose. His children with Rin would be just the same.

Rin carefully wrapped her yukata around herself and followed him, gently touching his back. She was afraid she had angered him. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “We will have all the time in the world to… do this…” She kissed his shoulder and nestled up to him, the coolness of his skin against her hot cheek. Sesshōmaru didn’t reply. 

He had to make her his wife at his castle, then. He wouldn’t force Rin to sleep with him here if she didn’t want that. That was what his sense of honour as a daiyōkai asked of him. And even if he had been a mere human being… Rin was far too important. Too valuable. 

Sesshōmaru turned his head and kissed the top of her head, gently running his hand through her dark brown hair. “I am not angry,” he murmured. “I could never be angry with you.” Rin only meant well, he knew that, so he would not question her decision any further. Perhaps it was time to trust her more. She was not a child anymore, after all. She had become a woman after all those years in the village. His woman. 

Rin smiled in relief. “I am grateful,” she whispered.

As Rin slept peacefully that night, Sesshōmaru was at her side. As always, the daiyōkai didn’t sleep. He lay beside Rin and watched her in her deep slumber, her chest rising and falling evenly. Every now and then she would stir, only to drift off to sleep again a second later. To think that he had once risked Rin’s life, only to gain new powers for his sword… Sesshōmaru shut his eyes. Even the mere thought of it made him angry. 

_“Did you believe to be a god?”_

He had never forgotten his mother’s words of that day. Had he believed to be a god that could conquer death itself? No. This Sesshōmaru had only thought to be more powerful than he had actually been. And he had almost paid with Rin’s life for this terribly false assumption. He would never let that happen again.  
His life was now bound to Rin’s. And a future without her, Sesshōmaru had realised long ago, was not a world worth living in.


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one!  
> There is not that much happening in this chapter, but these parts of the story have to be told as well, right? 
> 
> Manju, daifuku etc. are typical Japanese sweets. And man, they look delicious on Google.

They left the house of the mayor early in the morning, just after sunrise. Sesshōmaru had insisted that he could not stand being surrounded by the smell of so many humans – of which Rin, of course, was the exception – and so Rin had agreed on an early departure. Nonetheless, the mayor came to wish them good luck for the rest of their journey and thanked them over and over again that they had been his guests. Rin assured him that they would never forget their hospitality, and she thanked Ayumi and Kanako once more for their help before she climbed onto Sesshōmaru’s back and left the town behind. 

She knew that Sesshōmaru was eager to get home. Not only because he wanted to bed her. A tiny bird yōkai had delivered a letter to him in the middle of the night. In the letter, Jaken had informed him that a group of feline yōkai in the south of his kingdom was terrorising his human subjects and that the people had sent a messenger to the castle, begging their lord for his help. Sesshōmaru had told Rin about it shortly after she had gotten dressed, and had implied that he did not want any unnecessary stops from now on unless it was important. And so Rin did her best to not be a hindrance to him. 

Soon they had left civilisation behind and came closer to the mountains. Rin had mixed feelings when it came to mountains she didn’t know. How many times had Sesshōmaru disappeared there and fought against terrible yōkai? Monsters preferred the solitude of the mountains and it was wiser for any human being to stay away from them. Of course she knew that she didn’t have to be afraid as long as Sesshōmaru was with her, but she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. 

“You never told me about your father,” she said after a while as they flew over a large lake. “And Inuyasha never spoke about him, either…”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “Because he never knew him. My father died the day Inuyasha was born.”

“Oh.” Rin hadn’t known that. She was quiet for a while before she said: “Was he a great yōkai?”

To her surprise, he answered after a short while only. “He was. The greatest Inu daiyōkai that had ever walked the earth.”

Rin couldn’t quite identify what it was that she heard in Sesshōmaru’s voice. Was it anger? Pain? Or even grief?

“When did he die?”

“A long time ago.”

“When?”

Sesshōmaru sighed internally. “About a hundred years ago.”

“That was not long ago!” Rin said in surprise. At least in yōkai terms. “Why did he die? I mean… I don’t want to-“

“He protected Inuyasha’s mother and died in the process,” Sesshōmaru said, interrupting her. He was looking ahead, and his face was an emotionless mask, as usual.

Rin hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Do you miss him?”

Sesshōmaru huffed. Miss his father? The man that had been a hero for him for many years during his childhood and adolescence? The man that had been the greatest daiyōkai that had ever lived, and who had eventually sacrificed it all for a human woman?

“Don’t ask silly questions,” he muttered. “We are not as sentimental as humans.”

Rin sighed internally and decided not to ask him about it any further. She knew how gentle, yes, even emotional, Sesshōmaru could sometimes be. She knew that he was not the cold-blooded monster he often claimed to be, and that there was a soft spot in his heart. 

“Is there anything I should know before we arrive?” Rin asked eventually. “About the castle or the people there, I mean. Are there any… I mean, will I be the only human there?”

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru answered. “But there are villages in the lands nearby. Only in the castle there are no humans. Not yet, at least.”

“Not yet?” Rin asked, frowning lightly. “What do you mean, not yet?”

Sesshōmaru turned his head to her. “If you require human company, you will get human company,” he said and looked back ahead. “Ah.”

At first Rin couldn’t see anything but large clouds that seemed to circle around something massive. But then, as they came closer, she saw a man appear in front of them, standing on top of a huge tree, keeping his balance as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He was dressed like a warrior and wore an armour that was similar to Sesshōmaru’s, but his kimono was black and he wore his silver hair in a bun. There was no crescent on his forehead, but Rin understood immediately that he was a yōkai, just like Sesshōmaru.

Rin turned her head as they flew past the man. “Who is he?” She asked.

“A guard,” Sesshōmaru said. “We are close to the castle now.”

Rin’s heart began to beat faster in her chest. Now she could see more and more guards, some of them on trees, others on hills or cliffs. They all bowed to them as they flew past them. They looked terribly dangerous with their heavy weapons in Rin’s eyes, and once again she was glad to be on Sesshōmaru’s side, and not entering these lands as an enemy. 

“You should close your eyes,” Sesshōmaru said. “The barrier might be effective for yōkai only, but I heard that some villagers became blind.”

Rin immediately shut her eyes and buried her face in his mokomoko. She could neither see or feel the barrier they had erected but she would not take any risks. Not long now, she thought. Not long now and I’ll be home.

And then, suddenly, their journey was over.

Sesshōmaru landed at the top of the stairs in complete silence. If he hadn’t corrected his posture and shoved Rin off his back as a consequence, she would not even have noticed that they had reached their destination. Slowly she opened her eyes and let go of his mokomoko.

They stood at a giant wooden gate. A large crescent had been carved into it, marking this castle as the property of the Lord of the West. The man himself turned his head towards her once more, and his gaze was full of warmth for a moment. “Bow to no one,” he said, and suddenly his face became the cold, emotionless mask once again that the world knew. The gates were opened and the Lord of the West stepped inside, and his young lady followed.

The house of Akihito Fujioka was nothing compared to the castle. It probably would have fit entirely into the outer courtyard. Rin had never seen such a massive castle before. Although it was certainly old it was in perfect condition. The buildings that surrounded the courtyard had been made of the finest wood and carvings ornamented the pillars, stairs, and railings. A large tree stood in the centre of the courtyard, and behind it stood a large group of yōkai. They got down on their knees as Sesshōmaru walked past them, but of course the Lord of the West did not look at them even once. Rin followed him nervously and decided to do the same, keeping her eyes fixed on his back as she followed him up the stairs to another gate, and into the next courtyard. She realised that the first courtyard had been the realm of the guards only, and that the actual palace was still to come. The next courtyard was empty, but men and women wearing beautiful kimonos lined the terraces. The courtiers, Rin thought. They all bowed as well as Sesshōmaru walked past them, but this time they kept their eyes fixed on Rin, some even whispered something behind their fans. Rin could only imagine what they were saying about her. That she was a disgrace to the castle, and that a woman like her, wearing a simple yukata and not a beautiful, expensive kimono, could never be a lady. Perhaps they even mistook her for a maid. 

To Rin’s horror they all followed them to the next courtyard, where even more men and women were waiting for them. They had apparently reached the centre of the castle. Rin noticed how the carvings on the buildings had become more elaborate and the gardens seemed well looked after, made for spending lazy afternoons there. Sesshōmaru, however, did not stop to look at his luxurious estate even once. Rin decided she would have more than enough time to see it all, and so she kept looking ahead, trying to hide the fact she felt immensely uncomfortable under the eyes of all these people. 

If they wanted, they could kill me with a wave of their hands, she thought.

“Sesshōmaru-sama!” A familiar voice pulled Rin out of her thoughts, and as she raised her head she saw Jaken stand at the other end of the courtyard, running towards them excitedly. “Jaken!” Rin blurted out and hugged the kappa before she even knew what she was doing. It just felt too good to see a familiar face among all the strangers that only judged her. Jaken almost choked in her embrace. “Oh! Rin, you silly girl, get off me!” He gasped. “We are in a castle and not in a-“

“Jaken.” Sesshōmaru had spoken for the first time. He looked down at the small yōkai, a dangerous sparkle in his golden eyes. “She is your lady. Treat her as such.”

Jaken’s eyes widened and he threw himself to their feet once Rin had let go of him again. “Of course! Of course! How could I forget that? Please forgive me, Sesshōmaru-sama! It was only out of a habit that I called our lady by her name! Please Mylord, forgive your most loyal servant for such a terrible faux pas!”

“It’s alright, Jaken,” Rin said and smiled at him reassuringly. “I am so happy to see you. Sesshōmaru-sama said that you have been working day and night to make sure everything is perfect for our arrival, and he was absolutely right!”

Jaken’s large eyes filled with tears as he heard the indirect praise of his master from Rin. “It was an honour!” He exclaimed. “The greatest honour, Mylord! Everything has been arranged for you and Rin- I mean, for the Lady of the West.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “I shall hope so.” He turned towards a small group of women who were all standing in the corner, looking at the ground. They all wore dark, simple kimonos, and Rin suspected that they were servants.

“Rin?”

Rin quickly moved to stand at Sesshōmaru’s side. “Your maid will take you to your rooms. I have important things to deal with.” 

A young woman with dark hair and blue eyes approached them and bowed to them. “Lady Rin.”

Rin frowned. “But… when will I see you?” 

“Tonight, at dinner,” Sesshōmaru said. “You will be in the best hands with her. She will show you your rooms and everything else you need to know.”

Rin knew it was useless to argue with him now, especially in front of everyone, but she wanted to stay with him and not be in the hands of a yōkai maid that probably despised her already for being a human. 

“Alright,” she said softly and nodded lightly. Sesshōmaru walked away with Jaken, who immediately began to explain to his master what had happened in the meantime. 

“Please follow me, Lady Rin,” the maid said and gestured towards another gate that led to the living quarters of the noble family. Rin hesitated. “Ah-Un has my bags…”  
“They will be taken to your room, Mylady,” the maid said. “Please follow me. This way.”

The crowd parted as they entered the private quarter of the castle, and as the doors closed behind them Rin realised that they were now deep inside the castle where the courtiers were not allowed to go without an invitation. She sighed in relief and took the opportunity to look around properly, taking in as much as possible as she entered her new home for the first time.

This part of the castle was very different from what Rin had seen so far. Everything here seemed to be there for pleasure only: the trees, the stones, the ponds, the flowers. Everything had been carefully arranged to look pretty, and Rin couldn’t help but wonder if Sesshōmaru had done all this for her.  
“This is the royal garden, Mylady,” the maid said as she followed Rin’s gaze. “Over there are the private study of his lordship, as well as his bedroom.” She pointed at a large door to their left before leading Rin down the patio to another set of doors. “These are your rooms, Mylady.” She knelt down by the door and slid it open for Rin, letting the girl enter first before following her. 

The room looked very similar to the one they had stayed in at the mayor’s house, but it was much bigger and much more luxurious. Rin took off her shoes and stepped onto the tatami mats, feeling the expensive material under her feet as she slowly walked on them, looking around. The tapestry on one side of the room was breathtakingly beautiful, and the alcove in the corner had been decorated with a scroll and a stunning flower arrangement. A small desk near the window had been decorated with flowers as well, just like the low dressing table near the closets. Yes, this was definitely the room of a noble lady, of a woman that exactly knew how to move in these halls, who ordered servants around as if it were the most common thing in the world. Rin felt something very heavy in her stomach as she looked around in the beautiful room, wondering if she actually belonged here.

“This door leads to your private garden, Mylady,” the maid said and opened the door on the other side of the room, showing her another little paradise. Rin smiled a little. “Thank you. This is… all very beautiful.” She looked at the maid. “May I ask for your name?”

“Keiko, Mylady,” the maid said with a smile and bowed her head. “It is an honour for me to serve you.”

Rin nodded, not sure what she was supposed to do next. A moment later the doors slid open once more and another maid came in, carrying Rin’s bags. “Oh, thank you!” She said and reached out to take them from her. The maid seemed a bit irritated, but handed Rin the bundle and exchanged a glance with Keiko as Rin unfolded the bundle and took out her belongings. 

“But Mylady, we can do that for you!” Keiko said quickly as Rin began to put her things away. 

“It’s fine, really,” Rin assured her, but tripped over the obi of one of her kimonos and almost fell into Keiko’s arms. “Perhaps I do need help…” She muttered and let the smiling Keiko take the heavy kimonos from her. 

“I will put them in the closet to the other kimonos, Mylady,” she said and opened the door of the closet, showing Rin a large collection of boxes, of which each one contained a kimono. Rin blushed. 

“Has Sessho- I mean, has his lordship sent for these?” She asked Keiko. The girl nodded. “Yes, Mylady. His lordship has been collecting these kimonos for you over the course of several years. It was his wish that you had the finest clothing only.”

Rin blinked. He had been collecting kimonos for her for several years? Did that mean he had planned to propose to her a long time ago?

Before Rin could say anything Keiko had spoken again, and Rin pulled herself together. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” She asked. 

“I asked if you wanted to take a bath before the grand dinner tonight, Mylady,” she said. “Your personal bathroom is down the hall.” 

A bath sounded wonderful, and Rin accepted gratefully. “And…” It felt terrible to give orders, she thought. “Could I… I mean, if it’s not too much to ask for, could I have something to eat? Just some fruit or…”

“Of course,” Keiko said and looked at the other maid who left immediately to do as she was told. “Whatever it is you need, just tell us, Mylady.” She smiled warmly at Rin and the young woman relaxed a little. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rin said to her and sat down by the dressing table, placing the few pieces of jewellery she owned on the shiny surface. “I’m not used to having servants or… living in a place like this. You must think the worst of me. I know that I shouldn’t be here.”

Keiko frowned. “But Mylady, everyone has been looking forward to your arrival!” She said. “Well, most people have been mainly curious to see you, Mylady, but there are many people that are genuinely happy that you are here. This castle has been without a lady for so long, you see. The mother of his lordship does not live here, and Lord Sesshōmaru was often away, so there was very little to do here. Many people hope that a proper cultural life will return to these halls with your arrival.”  
“Then I will disappoint everyone for sure,” Rin murmured and avoided looking at Keiko. “I know nothing about court life. I can’t dance or play an instrument or anything else of that sort. I will not only disappoint the courtiers, but also my husband.”

Keiko looked at Rin for a long moment. “If you allow me to say this, Mylady: Lord Sesshōmaru would not have taken you here with him if he thought of you as a disappointment,” she said. 

Rin looked up at Keiko and realised that the young woman truly meant it, that she didn’t mean to flatter her just to be in her good graces. Perhaps she could become friends with her. If it was allowed to be friends with servants.

“Thank you, Keiko,” Rin said with a small smile. “That… that means a lot to me.”

Keiko smiled happily. “Then I shall show you the bathroom now!” 

*****  
Rin couldn’t remember ever having such an exquisite bath.

Of course she had often bathed in the river by the village, and sometimes she and Kagome had gone to hot springs and enjoyed some time away from the others together, but that was nothing compared to what she experienced now.

At first, Keiko had helped her undress and helped her wash the dirt of the journey away by pouring several buckets of water over her head and body. Then she had taken her outside to her very own onsen, a hot spring in the middle of the castle. 

“This is unbelievable,” Rin thought to herself as she slipped into the hot water and felt her sore muscles relax. Travelling on Sesshōmaru’s back had been beautiful and exciting, but also terribly exhausting. Now she was grateful for some peace and quiet and enjoyed the hot water in silence for a while until Keiko came with a tray of food. 

“Oh, this is too much, really!” Rin exclaimed at the sight of manju, daifuku, rice balls, and many others things she could not identify. “You didn’t really have to get so much for me. I possibly cannot eat all of this, Keiko.”

The maid just shook her head. “Just eat what you like, Mylady,” she said and placed the tray by the edge of the onsen so that Rin could eat and bathe at the same time. “Have you already chosen your kimono for tonight?”

Rin, who was happily chewing on a manju, swallowed and shook her head. “I really don’t know what to wear for such an occasion,” she admitted. 

Keiko nodded. “It is expected that you wear a festive kimono tonight, Mylady. May I suggest the silver kimono with blue embroidery? It is one of your collection, and I have been told that Lord Sesshōmaru has ordered for this occasion.”

Rin couldn’t help but blush. Sesshōmaru hadn’t told her any of this. Nothing about her rooms, her new clothes, her maids, nothing. She had only imagined the wealth he lived in, but she would have never dared to dream of such a life for herself. 

“Then it is probably the best choice,” Rin said softly. “Thank you, Keiko. I would be lost without your help.”

Keiko beamed at her. “It is a pleasure, Mylady!” She said and went back inside to prepare said kimono for her young mistress. 

Rin sank deeper into the water, nibbling on her food. Never had she imagined herself living a life like this, in a beautiful castle, surrounded by maids, with more food than she could possibly eat on her own. But this was not why she had come here. This was Sesshōmaru’s home, he was the Lord of the West. All of this did not matter to Rin. She would have married him in any case, even if he had been a poor farmer only. Rin would have lived a life on the road with him had he been a yōkai without a home like this, she wouldn’t have cared. She only wanted to be with him. Forever with Lord Sesshōmaru.

After a while she left the bath and wrapped the soft towel Keiko had left next to the onsen around her body. When she returned to her room Keiko had already prepared the kimono for her and proudly showed her young mistress the piece of clothing. “Isn’t it stunning, Mylady?” She asked. And indeed, it was stunning. Rin had never seen such a beautiful kimono before. It had been made of the finest silk, and the embroidery on it looked incredibly delicate. 

“It almost looks like a wedding kimono,” Rin said quietly and knelt down next to Keiko, carefully touching the soft fabric. Keiko agreed with a nod. “Indeed. But as there are no weddings in the yōkai world, most ladies prefer to wear kimonos like this one here when they present themselves as wives for the very first time.” 

And then the torture began. 

Rin had to sit still while Keiko and a small group of maids worked on her hair, pulling it into the most impossible directions, causing Rin to wince and groan several times as they squeezed what seemed like hundreds of pins into her hair. But Rin pulled herself together and tried to let the girls do their work, knowing they only meant well. Once they had finished Rin couldn’t help but find the result rather impressive, although it felt strange to see herself with hair like that. Only for tonight, she thought to herself. From tomorrow, I will wear my hair like Sango and Kagome. Much easier.

After doing her hair the girls reached for the make-up. “Oh, no, please, no make-up,” Rin said quickly and shook her head. 

“But Mylady,” Keiko said in surprise. “All noble ladies wear make-up. It is the latest fashion!”

“I would look like a doll,” Rin said. “And Lord Sesshōmaru has never seen me with make-up. I’m not sure if he would like it.”

The maids exchanged a few looks. It was never a wise move to disgruntle Lord Sesshōmaru, and if he had never seen his wife with make-up, he would probably not approve of it now. 

“Perhaps we could try some lip balm only?” One of the maids suggested. “And some make up for the eyes? It would not be too much, Mylady. It would only highlight your natural beauty and not hide it, like a full-face make-up.”

Rin looked at the make up in front of her. “I… I suppose we could try that,” she said slowly. “But if it looks silly we will remove it again, yes?”

The maids nodded eagerly and began with their work. It felt very strange to Rin to be treated like this, but she sat completely still as the girls applied the make-up carefully. “It will match your kimono perfectly,” Keiko assured her as she applied the lip balm. “I am sure that Lord Sesshōmaru will not be able to look away from you!”  
The maids giggled at the comment, and even Rin couldn’t help but smile. As she was allowed to open her eyes again, she found that the girls had indeed done a great job. She liked what she saw in the mirror, although it would certainly take some time to get used to wearing make-up. The maids seemed to hold their breaths as they waited for Rin’s approval, but as she nodded and told them that she liked the result they squealed happily and reached for the first layers of the kimono.

“Can I ask you something?” Rin asked as they put the first few layers around her. “If it is not terribly rude.”

“You can ask us anything you want, Mylady,” Keiko assured her.

“What kind of yōkai live in this castle?” She asked. “Is everyone here an Inu yōkai, like my husband?”

“Oh, no, not at all!” Keiko said and reached for Rin’s sleeve, pulling it into place. “It is true that most guards and warriors are Inu yōkai, just like the majority of courtiers, but there are many other yōkai as well. As you know, the most powerful yōkai are those who can have a human shape as well as a demon shape. These are the kind of yōkai that live here as courtiers.”

“And what kind of yōkai are you?” Rin asked curiously, but felt terribly rude for asking the second the words had slipped out of her mouth. “I mean, if that is not inappropriate to ask…”

“Not at all, Mylady,” Keiko smiled. “I am a fire yōkai. My father was a dragon yōkai and my mother was a gentle yōkai that protected the forests of the humans. Miyako here is a sand yōkai, and Yuka and Chihiro are hanyō.”

“Just like my brother in law,” Rin said and smiled at Yuka and Chihiro. “I hope they treat you well here. I remember how hard it often was for Inuyasha…”  
She held her breath as Keiko and the girls put the final layer of the kimono around her and wrapped the obi around her waist. Now that she was wearing it she felt very different, almost like a lady. But that was something she would never really be, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever seen, and she felt incredibly honoured to be allowed to wear it. 

“It is beautiful,” she said to the maids. “Thank you very much for your help.”

The girls squealed and clapped their hands excitedly, glad they had made their young mistress happy.

“Just in time!” Yuka said, looking outside at the setting sun. “It is time, Mylady. I’m sure that everyone is already waiting!”

She slid the doors open for Rin and together they made their way through the inner courtyard towards the public part of the castle where they would celebrate their arrival. But first she wanted to wait for Sesshōmaru. 

“He will join you there, Mylady,” Keiko said as Rin looked around, searching for him. Her heart sank immediately. She would have to face them all on her own, without his support at her side. Keiko seemed to read her mind, and she whispered into Rin’s ear. “I will always be right behind you, Mylady. Just walk right and enter the large room with the candles.”

Rin nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. “Alright,” she murmured, pulling herself together. She could do this. She was not a simple girl anymore. She was Rin, the wife of Sesshōmaru, the Lord of the West and ruler over both yōkai and humans. This was her home, and here lay her future. 

She opened her eyes, and after a single nod towards Keiko, the guards opened the gates and Rin stepped into the lion’s den.


	7. Becoming a Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is - the one we've all been waiting for.
> 
> Just a note: I don't think it is "proper smut". As this is their wedding night - and Rin's first time - I wanted to focus on her view in this matter, and by making it as "natural" as possible I want to emphasise the bond between them. Not everything that happens in a bed is glorious. Sometimes it's just... nice. 
> 
> And after all, they have an entire life together to destroy all beds in the castle.

Sesshomaru was not a man people liked to cross. 

In fact, they knew that his wrath had cost many powerful yōkai their lives. Therefore, his subjects usually kept their opinions to themselves. After all, an opinion was nothing more than a personal truth, and that was usually frowned upon. There was no space for a personal truth at a castle, may its ruler be human or yōkai. The word of the lord was the only thing that counted, and those who knew what was good for them submitted themselves to what the sovereign declared.  
But these days, it was significantly harder for the courtiers to keep their thoughts to themselves.  
Never had a daiyōkai wedded a human woman and taken her with him to live among them. Never had a human woman ruled as the Lady of the West. Never had the demons bowed to a human girl that seemed completely out of place. 

It was humiliating.

But it was what Sesshomaru wanted and they had to obey.

As the young woman entered with her maid, the majority of courtiers had already arrived. Lord Sesshomaru presided at the head of the table, but he did not scold his wife for being a little late. Instead he reached for her hand, holding it for support as she sat down next to him. It was obvious that she was not used to wearing a kimono like this. She shifted awkwardly on her cushion and tugged on her sleeves to cover her wrists. But even the most jealous ladies in the room had to admit that she was moving with a certain sense of elegance that made her seem almost adorable. As their lord turned his head towards her and spoke, they could see the woman blush and whisper a reply. Those who sat close enough to the couple had heard the compliment Sesshomaru had paid his wife, and they had to agree with him that she looked beautiful in her silver kimono – even if they didn’t like to admit it.

Sesshomaru could only guess how nervous Rin actually was, but it was important that she sat at his side, at the place where she belonged. She was the most important woman in his realm now and his subjects had to accept it whether they liked it or not. And fortunately, the maids had dressed Rin according to her new status. Everything about her declared that she was the Lady of the West and that she would bow to no one. 

The evening would follow a strict protocol: First, the heads of noble families as well as individuals would pledge their allegiance to Sesshomaru and congratulate him on his marriage, then offer Rin a present. Keiko had explained to Rin that she was supposed to accept all gifts with an equal amount of gratitude, but that she was also allowed to express joy about the things she liked the most. Afterwards they would have dinner, followed by musical entertainment. Traditionally, the lady would leave an hour after the last course of the meal and retire for the night, and Keiko had assured Rin to tell her when it was time.

As the first yōkai approached Sesshomaru’s and Rin’s table, the young woman tensed up a little, but she pulled herself together and tried to remain calm, as if she had been part of such a feast many times before. Each yōkai that bowed to them immediately pledged their allegiance to Sesshomaru, promising him to follow him into battle, to hell and back, even if it meant to die for the greater cause. Then they would congratulate him on his marriage and bow to Rin as well. Sesshomaru would accept with a single nod, sometimes commenting on things concerning the yōkai’s family, and then allow them to address Rin directly. The young woman did her best to appear like a proper lady, and she thanked them for each gift that was presented to her: Scrolls, obis, bracelets, a set of valuable brushes, an ancient fan.  
Eventually, an Inu yōkai stepped forward and bowed to Sesshomaru. 

“I pledge my allegiance to you, Mylord. I shall follow you into battle and defend your cause, even if it means to die for the greater good. My family is proud to serve you, as we have served your father before you.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “It is good to see you, Hiroto,” he said. The man called Hiroto stood once more. “Please allow me to congratulate you to your marriage, Sesshomaru-sama. And you too, Lady Rin. It is an honour to meet you.”

Rin inclined her head to the man. “Thank you,” she said softly and accepted the gift he held out for her. It was small and wrapped in silk. Rin carefully opened the small bundle and revealed a beautiful comb. Rin froze.

She had seen that comb before.

It was green, with small pearls hanging from one side, and tiny wooden flowers covered the narrow back. One of them was missing, but it was barely visible, only if one looked close enough.

There was no doubt about the origin of this comb.

Rin could feel the eyes of Sesshomaru and Hiroto on her. She knew she had to accept the gift and thank him, but she couldn’t help it. She had to ask.

“Where did you get this comb, Hiroto-sama?” Rin asked and forced herself to look at the rather surprised yōkai. 

He blinked. “Well, I… I shall be honest with you, Mylady. A group of bandits had terrorised the villages on my land. I sent my son to deal with it, and when he returned he brought this comb with him, among other things the bandits had stolen. The people in the villages said it was not theirs. My mother often wore something like this, Mylady…”

Bandits.

“You have given my wife a stolen good as a wedding gift?” Sesshomaru asked and raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious, Hiroto?”

“I…”

“It is beautiful,” Rin said softly and looked up at Hiroto, who was clearly fearing for his life at the moment. “Thank you, Hiroto-sama. I shall take great care of it.”

She wrapped the comb into the silk once more and gave it to Keiko. No. It was useless to think about it now.  
She knew that Sesshomaru was watching her, but she was grateful that he did not comment on what had just happened. Hiroto exhaled audibly and bowed deeply to her. “You are welcome, Mylady. May the gods bless your union.”

He quickly went back to his seat, and Rin realised that there were no yōkai left to pledge their allegiance to Sesshomaru. The first part of the evening was over. Finally.  
When dinner was served Rin found it hard to not look at everyone’s plates. Sesshomaru truly had not exaggerated when he had described the feast to her during Kaede’s birthday. There was more food than anyone could possibly eat. Rice, chicken, pork, lamb, dried meat of weak yōkai, vegetables, fruit, bread, soup, cakes, water, tea, sake, and a mysterious red drink that Keiko called something that “a noble lady like you should never taste”. 

Once again Rin was grateful for Keiko’s presence. The fire yōkai made sure Rin could try many different things and always refilled her bowls for her, advising her what tasted best with what. The only thing Rin had to do herself was to eat, and to keep an eye on Sesshomaru’s sake. When she first poured him a cup she had earned a slightly surprised look from him, but he did not stop her. She even believed to see the corner of his mouth twitch, which was usually a good sign. She didn’t care that this was the behaviour of a regular housewife. But this was how Kagome and Sango had always done it at home, and she wouldn’t forget everything she had learned just because she lived at a castle now. 

Despite the many eyes that watched her throughout the evening, Rin managed to enjoy herself. The musicians were excellent and she couldn’t help but applaud after a particularly beautiful piece they had played on the shamisen. 

Sesshomaru didn’t speak much, neither with her nor with others, but he had his ways of letting Rin know that he paid attention to her. Sometimes her water refilled itself on its own. Every now and then she would feel his hand touch hers for a moment only. Rin didn’t need more than that to be sure that he wanted her here. This was her home now, and Rin was determined to settle in quickly.

As Keiko touched her arm and whispered into her ear, Rin knew it was time to go. She leant towards Sesshomaru and told him she would retire to her rooms. He looked at her and, to everyone’s surprise, pressed a gentle kiss to her hair as he allowed her to leave. Never had Sesshomaru displayed affection for anyone in public, and now he was showing it towards a human.

Rin rose gracefully and left together with Keiko, who congratulated her young mistress for the perfect performance the moment they had reached the private quarters. “They were very impressed, Mylady!” She assured Rin as she opened the doors for her and took the shoes that Rin left behind on the patio. “And Lord Sesshomaru, too! I have never heard him call a woman beautiful before!”

“He likes to say that, yes,” Rin murmured and stood still as Keiko and Yuka helped her to take the heavy kimono off. It was a great relief to remove the layers, despite the fact she had truly felt like lady in it. They swapped Rin’s underwear with a white yukata she would wear for the night, and Yuka began to prepare the futons. 

“And all those presents you received!” Keiko said happily as she removed the pins from Rin’s hair. “The fan was very beautiful, don’t you think? I think I saw the Lady Mother with one of those once. They are very rare.” She placed the new jewellery and the comb from Hiroto on the shiny surface of the dressing table and began to brush Rin’s hair. Rin reached for the comb once more and held it carefully in her hands.

“It is a beautiful piece indeed, despite the fact it is stolen good,” Keiko commented. “It would look lovely with one of your green kimonos! A perfect piece for spring.”  
“Indeed!” Yuka said. She had prepared two large futons near the garden door and placed an incense stick beside them. 

“Indeed,” Rin said quietly. “I can do the rest myself.” She suddenly wanted to be alone. She enjoyed Keiko’s and Yuka’s company, but at the moment she just wanted some peace and quiet. A lot had happened that night, and she needed time to come to terms with it all. Keiko and Yuka bowed and wished Rin a good night before they left, carefully closing the door.

Rin exhaled deeply and her hands through her hair. She might have survived her first evening at the castle, but the hardest part – living here – was yet to come. She had noticed the way the people – especially the women – had looked at her and she couldn’t help but worry. They would probably never accept her completely. But at least she had Keiko. And Sesshomaru.

She turned the comb in her hands and brushed over the delicate carvings with her fingertips. She would have never thought to see this comb again in this life.  
The door slid open behind her and Sesshomaru came in. He hated official dinners like these, and he had taken the first opportunity to escape. No one would bat an eye. He had a new wife after all, it was only natural that they would leave early to spend time together. But instead of finding a happy woman in these rooms he found Rin sitting at the low dressing table, looking at the comb in her hands.

“It belonged to my mother,” she said quietly. “It was the only piece of jewellery that she owned. She never wore it, but kept it in a chest in our home, behind the stove…” 

The bandits had taken everything from them. Their money, their horses, their lives. She had been lucky enough to survive, because she had been playing in the forest.  
“She said I would get to wear it on my wedding day,” Rin murmured. “I always wanted to see it. So every now and then she would show it to me and tell me about its origins. That she had received it from a gentlewoman that had gotten lost in the woods. My mother helped her to find the way, and she received the comb in return.” Rin closed her eyes and put the comb back on the dressing table before she rose and went to the open garden door to look at the moon. “I wonder what she would say if she could see me now. Living in a castle.”

Sesshomaru followed her and stood behind her, placing a hand on her back. He would have to speak to Hiroto about the comb. Perhaps there were more things that had belonged to Rin’s family. Things that could finally find their way home.

“I assume she would not approve of you being married to a yōkai.”

Rin smiled a little. “She wouldn’t approve of it. But she would respect my choice. My parents were friendly to yōkai. They believed we should co-exist. That is why I lived in a shack after their death. The villagers thought I would bring bad luck to them because my parents had been kind to little yōkai.”

She sighed and turned around, seeking refuge in his arms once more. It felt good to be finally alone with him after such a long day, and after facing so many strangers that didn’t even want her here. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair. Perhaps her upbringing was the reason she had not been afraid of him all those years ago in the forest. He remembered the bruises she had had on her face one morning, and that she had smiled at him after he had shown a little bit of kindness towards her. The village didn’t exist anymore, thanks to the demon wolf pack. Otherwise he would have burned it to the ground already.

“And now I live among yōkai,” Rin murmured into his chest. “Although most of them probably want to see me dead.”

Sesshomaru gently lifted her chin with his index finger. He didn’t want to see her sad. He wanted her to feel safe in his castle. 

“This is your home,” he said quietly. “And I will kill every single one that dares to hurt you. I will protect you.” He lowered his head and kissed her, hoping it was enough to show her that he meant it. 

His father would have approved.

“I know,” Rin whispered against his lips. “I love you, Sesshomaru.”

Her small hands had begun to play with the hem of his kimono, and Rin was glad he had swapped his mokomoko and his armour for a festive black kimono that was much easier to remove. Understanding her intentions Sesshomaru let her, and his hands slipped under the thin fabric of her yukata, pushing it off her shoulders. A second later it slid from her body and pooled around her feet, leaving her completely naked in the light of the moon. 

But Rin couldn’t have cared less.

She had been dreaming of this night many times, and now it was finally happening.

She kissed Sesshomaru tenderly as she tried to remove his clothing. But she knew very little about undressing a man, and so she was very grateful when Sesshomaru took his kimono off himself, letting it drop to the ground where it ended up next to Rin’s. A content sigh escaped her throat as he pulled her against him, her soft body against his own hard one. Oh, it had been a rather long time since he had last felt the soft curves of a woman against his own skin, and no woman had ever been as gentle and patient as Rin. Most demonesses saw sex as some kind of game of power, and they did not like to be defeated. There would not be a battle with Rin. What they had was not about power. 

“Come,” he whispered and pulled away from the kiss to lift her into his arms, carrying her to the futon. Rin sank back into the pillow as he put her down and waited. She wanted him to say something, but he only hovered over her, and his long, silver hair caressed her chest.

She had never seen him naked before. She had only imagined what was waiting under his armour and kimono. What she saw now was not even close to her imagination. He was – and there truly was no other word for it – absolutely perfect. Rin barely dared to look what was waiting below his waist. Of course she had seen naked men before – it was hard to avoid that when growing up in a village where everyone bathed in the river – but they were nothing compared to Sesshomaru. He was perfect.

But what if he didn’t like what he saw?

What if he was disappointed with the way she looked without her clothes? Oh, she should have known! She could never be as perfect and gorgeous as a female daiyōkai, and there had been many stunning ones at the feast tonight. She would never look like them.

“Rin.”

His low, gentle voice pulled Rin out of her thoughts and she blinked at him. He had cupped her cheek, and his claw gently caressed her cheekbone. “You look beautiful,” he said before he kissed her once more. “The most beautiful woman in the world.”

Rin had never considered herself beautiful, but the fact that Sesshomaru said it meant the world to her. She was glad it was dark in the room, but she was sure that he could see her blush nonetheless. 

He began to kiss her again, starting with her lips before moving along her jawbone to her neck, where he breathed in the sweet scent of his wife. Rin had been fourteen when she had begun to change. One time he had wanted to visit her, but Kaede had tried to send him away, telling him that Rin was not feeling well enough to see him. But Rin, his stubborn little Rin, had come to the door to at least smile at him. As the wind carried her scent to him he had known. The day she had become a woman had changed everything. From that moment he had been unable to forget her scent again. It had stayed with him to this day. And now she was his.  
Sesshomaru continued his journey down her chest, taking his time on each side before he kissed down her stomach. Rin had closed her eyes and was breathing slowly, focusing on the feeling of his lips on her body only when suddenly-

“Oh!” Rin gasped and opened her eyes as she felt his mouth on her, the sensation had taken her entirely by surprise. Of course she had touched herself down there every now and then, wondering if it would help her to get to know herself better, but this was nothing compared to what Sesshomaru was doing – although Rin was not even sure what it was that he was doing with his tongue. A soft moan escaped her throat, and a second later she felt his lips on hers again, and for the first time she tasted herself. His fingers continued to play with her, moving slowly in small circles, bringing her slowly but surely to the edge. A tiny flick of his finger was all it took to make Rin sing. She arched her back and quickly pressed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out, but it was not of much help. She felt herself tremble in his arms, even after he had withdrawn his hand from her, and as she dared to look at him again she saw him smile.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

Rin let out a breathless, short laugh. “I… I cannot describe it,” she whispered. “That was… that was wonderful. Thank you.” 

Sesshomaru smirked. “If that makes you sing I wonder what you will do next,” he said and caressed her thigh gently with his hand. 

Rin smiled. “I trust you,” she whispered and kissed him tenderly. “But I… I cannot deny that… that I’m terribly nervous,” she admitted. “What if I do something wrong and then-“

But Sesshomaru merely shook his head. “There is nothing you can do wrong, Rin,” he said. “Our bed is nothing you will ever have to fear. Neither from me nor from the act itself. You have my word.”

He had never spoken to her like that before, and Rin realised that she could truly trust him. There was nothing to fear, nothing to lose. She could only become stronger with him. 

“I know,” Rin whispered and cupped his cheeks, kissing him once more, pulling him down to her at the same time. Sesshomaru was a terrific kisser, and Rin could only guess how many women would kill to be kissed by him in this way. It was unbelievable that she was the lucky one who got to be with him. That she would share his future. 

Rin felt his arm around her waist as he positioned himself between her legs and she moved with him, not pulling away from the kiss for even a second. Kissing him was soothing, and it took away a large amount of the worries concerning this night that had tortured her. She didn’t have to be afraid, she knew that now, and it was nothing else but another step on her journey to marriage. 

Little did she know that it was much more difficult for Sesshomaru. The daiyōkai was not used to holding back like this, but he forced himself to be gentle and careful, despite the roaring beast inside him that demanded a quick and forceful satisfaction of his needs. But not with Rin. Rin did not deserve rough treatment. With every kiss and every touch, the beast screamed louder, the blood of his father began to boil in his veins, but none of this ever came to the surface. He took his time, allowing Rin to adjust to everything he did.

Rin gasped as she felt him enter her, but it was nothing like the girls in the village had described it. In fact, it was much more like what Kagome had told her. At first it felt a little uncomfortable, followed by a slight tugging sensation as he went deeper, but just a moment later it was gone, and Rin managed to relax, holding onto him as he moved inside her, and soon a warm feeling spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. Being so close to him was incredible, and Rin pulled Sesshomaru closer, burying her face in his chest. He seemed to enjoy himself very much – that was all Rin was able to deduce about him at the moment. Was everything going the way he wanted it? Did she please him? Did he like the way she touched him?

Sesshomaru caught her lips in a passionate kiss before the words could come over her lips, and Rin knew. She knew he loved her, even if he didn’t say it out loud. The daiyōkai that everyone knew as the cold-blooded lord of the west loved her, a human.

As her husband groaned into her shoulder a few minutes later, Rin sighed in relief. She hadn’t felt the same pleasure again, but she was not surprised. It was exactly what Kagome had told her. More opportunities would come. More perfect nights like this.

She curled up against him on the futon and touched his cheek. To her surprise, there was some colour in his face; a very faint shade of pink only, but it was there. Rin smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Shujin,” she whispered and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat, and it was the only lullaby she needed. Within moments she had drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru stayed awake for a little longer, watching his wife as she dreamt of things he could only imagine. Perhaps it had been for the best that they had waited. It would have never been like that at the mayor’s house, or on the meadow by the river. Rin was happy, and nothing else mattered.

And then, for the first time in months, the Lord of the West slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shujin = husband.
> 
> Shuujin = Prisoner.
> 
> Always remember the difference, children!  
> (I wonder how many stag nights in Japan live off that joke)


	8. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you are a) ill, b) leaving your studyabroad experience early, and c) you are having THAT time of the month? Correct: a lot of time to write.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, clicks, and kudos - I was really surprised about the response I got! I'm really happy you like the story and I'm doing my best to keep it interesting. I'm not sure how many chapters I will write, though. 
> 
> Warning for smut again for this chapter. I personally think I am super bad at writing smut. You have been warned.

Rin had never seen Sesshōmaru sleep before, but she had to admit that it was a rather interesting sight. Of course she had seen him rest before during their travels, but he had never been asleep, always keeping an eye on her and Jaken, and his ears had always been listening to the wind. 

His chest rose and fell slowly, and Rin couldn’t help but admire his face. He seemed content. Instead of the cold and emotionless mask that his face usually was, he now almost looked like a normal human being. Almost. He was still the greatest daiyōkai that walked the earth, but right here, right now, he allowed himself to be vulnerable. Even if was in his sleep only. 

Rin rolled over to lie on her side and looked outside through the open garden door. It was still dark outside, and the only source of light was the moon above them. Even now the garden looked stunning, and Rin couldn’t wait to explore it on her own in the morning. She had always loved flowers; therefore, she had often helped Jinenji in his herb garden and taken care of the most beautiful plants in his collection. Perhaps she could start her very own herb garden in the castle, if there was enough space for one. 

She felt Sesshōmaru stir, and when he put his arm around her waist she knew that he was awake, too. He moved closer to her, pushing her hair out of the way as he pressed a few gentle kisses to her neck. Rin sighed in content and leant into his touch. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she murmured and put her hand on top of his, but it escaped her gentle grip and Rin felt it move down her stomach to her thighs. 

“You didn’t,” Sesshōmaru whispered into her ear. It was the truth – he was not used to sleeping so long, a few hours were usually more than enough for him. But for Rin he would try to sleep more often. Perhaps it would even increase his mental abilities if he regularly slept for a little while. But for now he had slept enough, and the sweet scent of Rin’s blood was enough to entice him. Carefully he let his hand wander down her smooth stomach to her thighs before it disappeared between her legs once more. A soft sigh that escaped Rin’s throat told him that his intrusion was more than welcome, and he shifted closer to her to give her the treatment she deserved.

There was very little that Sesshōmaru couldn’t do, but this was the first time he became aware of the effect that he had on Rin. Or on women in general. It had always been rather easy for them to please them; most of them cried out in ecstasy within minutes, yet it had never meant anything to him. With Rin it was different. Her opinion of him was important, and he wanted her to feel good, he wanted her to enjoy the time she spent with him. After all, he had taken her away from her family to this place where she certainly felt out of place. Perhaps this was a good way of making up to her.

With every movement of his fingers a new sound left Rin’s mouth, and Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but wonder if she knew how lovely they were. Oh, he was sure that half of the castle were awake at this moment, their yōkai ears listening into the night, some of them eager to overhear their new young lady and their lord. After tonight no one would doubt the affection the Lord of the West had for his lady.

Sesshōmaru withdrew his hand from her sex and wrapped his arm around her thigh, burying his face in her neck as he entered her for the second time that night, but this time there was no reason for him to hold back. Rin knew what to expect by now, there was nothing left that could take her by surprise, he thought. He groaned loudly into her neck and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the urge to bite her the way inu yōkai did when they mated to keep the female in place. His hips crushed against hers as he moved, increasing the pace with every thrust.

“Se-ssho-ma-ru…” Rin had grabbed the futon for support as he took her in a way she had not even dared to dream of. This was certainly not the way it was supposed to happen between a proper husband and his wife. But those rules would never apply to a daiyōkai like him. Rin knew deep inside that she would have let him do anything with her if it had meant she was allowed to be with him in return. She had to admit that everything he did felt amazing, even in such unexpected positions. His free hand had found its way to her sex again, and he was touching her, moving his claws on her most sensitive spot as he thrusted deeper into her.

“Oh… oh my… shu… Shujin…” Rin breathed as she felt the warmth in her lower stomach spread through her body, and with each thrust it became stronger, pushing her closer to the edge. “Don’t stop, Sesshōmaru,” she panted, squeezing her eyes shut, not sure for how much longer she would be able to hold back. “Never,” she heard him growl, and his grip on her leg became firmer as he pushed her knees further apart to go even deeper. 

“Shujin, oh shu… Shujin!” Rin cried out in ecstasy as something deep inside her was set free, and a breathtaking tremble spread through her limbs. For a moment Rin was not able to think. It was as if her mind had been wiped out, and there was nothing left to feel but eternal bliss.

Sesshōmaru could feel her tighten around him and he increased the pace of his thrusts once more, the beast inside him howling and roaring triumphantly as it finally got what it had wanted all along. He groaned as he came deep inside her, filling her womb with his seed, marking her as his. No one would dare to question her presence at his court. No one would dare to attack her, the Lady of the West and the mother of his children.

They were both breathing heavily as Sesshōmaru climbed off her and lay down on his futon, running a hand through his long hair. This was something he could definitely get used to. 

Rin slowly turned around, her small hands wandering to her belly. If they kept going like this she would surely be with child soon. Children were inevitable, Kaede had said, and that did not sound too bad to Rin. She didn’t know how long it took for a woman to conceive, but perhaps it was different if the father of the child was a yōkai. 

Sesshōmaru’s kiss pulled her out of her thoughts once more, and when he pulled away once more she looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. There was a warmth in them that most people would never know, and Rin felt honoured to be one of the few chosen ones. 

“Now you are truly my wife,” he said and gently stroked her cheek with his claw. “No one will dare to treat you without due respect.”

Rin touched his hand. “I don’t want that kind of respect,” she replied softly. “I want them to like me because of the person that I am. Not because of whose wife I am.”

Sesshōmaru smirked. There she was again, his stubborn little Rin that thought in human terms even amongst yōkai.  
“I hope that it will be like that for you,” he said. “But I wouldn’t expect too much at the beginning. For now, the only thing that matters is your happiness.” He kissed her again and ran his hand through her hair. “Did I hurt you?”

Rin shook her head. “No. It was wonderful, Sesshōmaru. Although I didn’t expect you to do it… well… like that.”

Sesshōmaru chuckled darkly. “There are countless ways of doing it,” he said. “And we will discover them all, if you wish.”

Rin smiled up at him. “That sounds lovely,” she whispered and turned her head away from him when she yawned. Sesshōmaru reached for the duvet and put it over her once more, holding her close as she drifted off to sleep once again, with her Shujin watching over her.

************** 

The sun was already shining through the thin paper walls and doors as Rin finally woke up, and she found herself alone in her room. Sesshōmaru had left already and Rin, slightly disappointed, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had hoped to be able to speak to him before breakfast, but obviously, the great daiyōkai that ruled the west had better things to do than to stay at her side for hours. He was not an ordinary man after all, and she would have to learn to share him with the people whose ruler he was.

A few minutes later she could hear a commotion outside her room, and after a brief knock the doors slid open and Keiko came in, followed by Chihiro and Yuka who were carrying trays with food. 

“Good morning, Mylady,” they said and bowed to her. Rin suppressed a yawn and greeted them with a smile, pressing the duvet against her naked chest. Apparently, this was how things worked here, although she would have preferred to have breakfast together with Sesshōmaru.

“What a lovely day!” Keiko said and went to the garden door to open it properly, letting in some fresh air. “I hope you have slept well, Mylady. Sesshōmaru-sama told us not to wake you too early.”

Rin nodded and rubbed her eyes. “I slept very well, thank you,” she said and watched as Chihiro and Yuka set down the trays. “I…I would like to bathe first if that is not too inconvenient…”

“Of course not,” Keiko smiled and Rin reached for the yukata that had been left behind on the floor last night, wrapping it around herself before she threw back the duvet and stood slowly, feeling a little unsteady on her feet after last night’s activities.

“Oh!” Keiko exclaimed as she saw the futon, and she threw herself to Rin’s feet, bowing deeply. “I am so sorry, Mylady! We had no idea!”

Rin frowned and opened her mouth to ask her what she was talking about as she noticed the small stains of blood on the white futon. Rin hadn’t even noticed that she had been bleeding. 

“Quick! The bridal breakfast! The bridal breakfast!” Keiko said to Chihiro and Yuka, who quickly grabbed the trays again and carried them away while their friend kept apologising to Rin for something the young woman didn’t even understand.

“Keiko, please!” Rin interrupted her apologies. “What’s wrong? I don’t understand.”

Keiko lifted her head. “We had no idea you were still to consummate your marriage with Sesshōmaru-sama! We would have prepared your bedchamber for this occasion if we had been aware of it! Please, Mylady, forgive us for our failure!” She bowed again, keeping her head on the floor this time.

Rin felt herself blush and she quickly looked away, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t blame you,” she murmured. “One should have thought that we had already… it doesn’t matter. Please don’t worry about it, Keiko. I had a wonderful night. Please get up and you can help me with my bath, yes?”

Keiko seemed immensely relieved that she was not angry with her, and she rose quickly to take Rin to the bathroom where hot water was always ready for her thanks to Keiko. As a fire yōkai it was no problem for her to heat up water in no time, and Rin sank into the water with a content sigh. The heat helped her body to relax, and after a few minutes she already felt less sore and began to wash away the remains of her night with Sesshōmaru. Keiko stayed with her and chatted away happily, telling Rin about the latest gossip – of which she was not part of. Yet.

“And they say that Lady Kosoko and Lady Sayuri witnessed it all! Oh, I don’t even want to imagine what it must have been like for them, seeing such a thing in broad daylight! Of course, Hiroto-sama was devastated when he heard about it, the poor man. He has been hoping to find a mate in the woman but not under these circumstances…”

Rin looked up. “Hiroto-sama? The warrior that gave me the comb?”

“Yes, Mylady,” Keiko said. “He has been looking for a mate for so long now, but he seems to have no luck with the ladies.”

“Why not?” Rin asked with a frown. “I mean, he… he is a good-looking man, isn’t he? And he seems to have the respect of my husband.”

“That is true, Mylady,” Keiko agreed. “But he has a son already. I guess most ladies see his son as a rival for the children they might have with Hiroto-sama.”

“So did he have a mate before, then?” Rin asked and reached for the towel that Keiko handed her.

“He did! But Hiroto-sama’s wife died a very long time ago. Now he is very lonely, I think.” Keiko sighed. “He is such a nice man. He is always kind to everyone, even to maids like me.”

Rin grinned at her. “You like him?”

Keiko blushed. “I would never dare to desire a great yōkai like him,” she said, shaking her head vigorously. Rin decided not to tease the girl any further and stood, drying herself off before putting on her yukata again. Bathing had been a wise way to start the day, she thought as she followed Keiko back to her bedroom where Chihiro and Yuka had just served the bridal breakfast for her. Rin noticed that the food was mostly white and red, and she couldn’t help but blush at the obvious implication. 

“Thank you,” she said and sat down at the low table. “Would you like to eat with me?”

The maids looked at her with wide eyes. “But Mylady, we could never…!”

“Why not?” Rin asked, sighing internally at the ridiculous rules the maids had to follow. “I cannot eat all of this on my own. I don’t have a stomach the size of a balloon. Please. I would like it very much if we had breakfast together.”

Keiko, Chihiro and Yuka exchanged a few confused looks before they bowed and said: “It would be an honour, Mylady!”

Rin pushed all the food to the centre of the table. “Just take whatever you like,” she said and began to eat, realising now how hungry she was. The maids hesitated and only took small bits and pieces, as if they feared the gods themselves would come to punish them. Rin was glad not to be alone this morning, and she used the opportunity to ask them about the daily life at the castle.

“Do you know what Sesshōmaru-sama does during the day?” 

“He usually begins the day with Jaken-sama in his study,” Keiko explained and poured Rin a cup of tea. “Looking at the current political situation. Later he meets with his advisors and the representatives of the territories. In the afternoons he often studies the letters he receives, and in the evenings, he can be often found in the enchanted woods behind the castle, where he meditates. Most of the time he is in his private study, though.”

Chihiro and Yuka agreed with a nod. “Sesshōmaru-sama does not often appear in public,” Yuka said. “Sometimes he appears at the public dinners, but most of the time he stays in his study or leaves the castle.”

“I see,” Rin murmured, taking a small sip from the tea Keiko had poured her. “What am I supposed to do? I mean, what does a… lady do?”

“Everything you want!” Yuka smiled. “You can do everything you want. You can go for a walk in the gardens, play your instruments, meet with your friends, dance, sing, paint, write…”

Rin’s heart sank. Would she be left alone all day, with nothing to do until Sesshōmaru returned? She had no friends here except for her maids, she could neither play instruments nor dance or sing or paint. 

“But today we will show you around!” Keiko said quickly and smiled at her young lady. “I will show you the castle and all the gardens and the stables, too, if you like. And I’m sure you will have visitors very soon. Now that there is a new lady of the west many families will send their daughters here.”

“I doubt they will send them here,” Rin murmured. “I’m only human. I know what most people here think of me, Keiko. I cannot even blame them. But I don’t care.” She took a deep breath before she said. “My husband loves me and this is what matters to me.” She quickly finished her meal and then let the maids dress her. This time they chose a pink kimono with a light blue obi for her. It was lighter than the silver kimono, but still rather heavy in Rin’s opinion. When she reached for the hairbrush and styled her hair the way Sango always wore it at home her maids were shocked.

“What is wrong about this hairstyle?” Rin asked. 

“You…” Keiko swallowed thickly. “You wear your hair like a commoner, Mylady. I am not sure if…”

“I like it that way,” Rin said firmly and rose from the dressing table. “And I am a commoner. I will not forget where I came from.”

************ 

The castle was huge.

Immensely huge.

Without Keiko, Rin was sure she would have gotten lost the moment she left the private quarters. There were so many gates, doors, and corridors leading into several directions that it was hard for Rin to keep up with what Keiko was telling her about each building and each courtyard. Who lived in which part of the castle? Who was allowed to go where? What did the symbols on the gates mean? 

Keiko assured Rin that no one expected of her to know everything from the very first day, but Rin knew that this was exactly the case. She felt the eyes of the courtiers on her as Keiko showed her around, but she tried her best to ignore them. When Rin asked if there was a part of the castle she was not allowed to enter, Keiko assured her that she, as the lady of the west, was allowed to go anywhere she liked. Even the servant quarters. 

“Over there is the bath house,” Keiko said and pointed at a beautiful small building. “In the morning it is reserved for the ladies, and in the evening, it is reserved for the gentlemen. Some ladies go there in the evening nonetheless, but they are usually not very respected by the others.” She shook her head and led Rin down a long hallway towards a wooden gate. “This gate leads to the outer parts of the castle,” she explained as the guards opened it for them. “Here you can find the barracks of the soldiers and the stables. I thought you might like to see the dragon of his lordship?”

Rin’s face lit up. “Oh, yes please!” She said and followed her maid down the stairs towards a much less beautiful part of the castle. Everything here was very functional, and no ornaments decorated the wooden pillars or the railings of the stairs. Compared to the other parts of the castle the barracks looked rather shabby, but they were still in a much better condition than Kaede’s hut. But the contrast between the private quarters and the barracks was striking. 

The soldiers seemed very surprised that she had come to their part of the castle, but they bowed to her as she walked past them and greeted her respectfully. Some of them even muttered “Good morning, Mylady,” much to Rin’s surprise. Keiko whispered into her ear that most soldiers were lower yōkai with very little influence, and that some of them even were hanyō. Rin understood. To them she was no threat at all. If anything, she was someone they could identify with. 

“I think that many hanyō at court hope that the attitude towards them will change with your arrival,” Keiko said once they had left the barracks behind. “Although I must say that his lordship’s attitude towards them has changed already. When he returned here a few years ago there were no hanyō at all at this castle.”

“Do you mean, after Naraku was defeated Sesshōmaru-sama allowed hanyō to join his court?”

“Yes,” Keiko nodded. “No one knows why. Of course many courtiers didn’t like it, but there were just as many who approved of his decision. Perhaps it has something to do with his brother…”

Rin was fairly sure it had nothing to do with brotherly love. Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha both preferred not to mention the other, and avoided each other most of the time.

As they reached the stables Keiko led Rin past the buildings towards a large enclosure where a content Ah-Un was grazing. As Rin called his name he raised his heads and he walked towards them slowly, nuzzling the hands Rin held out to him. “Hello, you,” Rin smiled. “I look very different, hm? But I hope I still smell the same. What a realm you have here, Ah-Un.”

Someone behind them laughed. “He rules the stables just as his lordship rules the castle.”

Rin and Keiko turned around to see a tall man dressed in a fine kimono walk towards them. He was obviously no soldier, and not the stable master either. Rin recognised him as an Inu yōkai immediately, noticing fine blue lines on his temples, quite similar to the purple lines on Sesshōmaru’s cheekbones. He wore his silver hair in a ponytail, and his armour had not a single scratch. He came to stand before Rin and bowed to her. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mylady.”

Keiko cleared her throat. “This is Kyōya Sakamoto, Mylady,” she explained. “One of his lordship’s oldest and wisest advisors.”

Kyōya laughed. “Keiko, you are flattering me,” he said. “But your maid is right, Mylady. I am one of Sesshōmaru-sama’s advisors.”

Rin nodded. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakamoto-sama,” she said, but the yōkai quickly shook his head. “Please, you may call me by my first name. Just like his lordship.” He reached out to pat Ah-Un’s heads. “He looks happy to see you. I have never seen him so content with a human before.”

Rin looked at Ah-Un and smiled. “He’s known me for some years now,” she said. “You have not been at the feast yesterday, Kyōya-sama?”

The yōkai shook his head. “His lordship had sent me away to take care of something for him,” he said. “I wanted to greet you in person, though. That I found you here is merely a coincidence, as I wanted to see how my own loyal beast is doing.”

“Do you have a dragon, too?” Rin asked curiously. Kyōya shook his head. “I ride a fire mare. Would you like to see her, Mylady?”

Rin nodded excitedly. “Oh yes, please!” She said. Keiko hesitated. “Mylady, those beasts are usually very dangerous for humans…”

“My Yara will not harm her,” Kyōya said and inclined his head towards Keiko. “You have my word. Please wait here, I will go and get her.”

As Kyōya walked away to get his beast Keiko let out a frustrated sigh. Rin frowned. “What is the matter, Keiko?”

“I just don’t feel comfortable around these beasts, Mylady,” she admitted, and jumped as Ah-Un gently nudged her with one of his heads. Rin laughed. “Ah-Un may be the king of the stable, but he is actually a very gentle beast,” she said and stroked his nostrils gently. 

Just a moment later Kyōya returned, leading his fire mare Yara on a leash. Now Rin understood what he had meant by “fire mare”. At first sight, Yara seemed to be an ordinary horse, but as they came closer Rin noticed that her mane and tail consisted of blue flames, and her hooves left burn marks on the stony ground. 

“She is… interesting,” Rin said after a moment and stepped back as Yara tried to sniff her. Kyōya held her back, not wanting to set Rin’s kimono on fire.

“She is,” Kyōya said. “But she seems to be fond of women. You can stroke her, Keiko, she surely cannot harm a fire yōkai like you.”

“I… I’d rather not get too close,” Keiko said nervously and stood behind Rin. Kyōya laughed. “Alright. Off you go, Yara.” He let go of the leash and patted her side. Yara neighed and joined Ah-Un on the grass, running around and enjoying her freedom. Kyōya clasped his hands and looked at Rin once more. 

“I hope the castle is to your liking so far, Mylady,” he said. “It surely must be daunting, after what you are used to. Ah.” A few raindrops had fallen from the sky, and the three made their way back towards the gate before they could get wet.

Rin frowned a little at his comment. “Did Sesshōmaru-sama tell you a lot about me?” She asked. The yōkai nodded. “I was one of the first who were informed about your existence,” he said. “When he returned to this castle a few years ago he told me that he had left you in the village where his brother lived, and that you might one day join him here. About two years ago he told me that he would propose to you, and he wanted to know my opinion.”

“What did you say?” Rin felt her heart clench in her chest. 

“I told him that he had to follow his instincts. I told him that his father had been very happy with Izayoi – the mother of his hanyō brother – and that he should not try to fight against something that was beyond his control. I don’t know what he wanted me to say, to be honest, but three days later he was gone. After almost half a year he returned and told me to secure the human settlements in his territories. He always seemed a little restless after his return, and I suspected that he was waiting for an answer from his beloved.” He smiled warmly at Rin, who blushed and looked away from him. Yes, she had indeed let him wait a rather long time. But she had not been aware how difficult this time of waiting had been for him. She had only ever paid attention to her own feelings.

“It took me some time to examine my heart,” Rin admitted. “But now I am here.”

“Now you are here.” 

They had arrived at the barracks again where a familiar voice argued with a few soldiers. 

“Do you have ANY idea what these things cost our honourable Lord Sesshōmaru?!” Jaken shouted and waved around the Staff of Two Heads. The soldiers spotted Rin and bowed to her immediately, but Jaken, who had his back to Rin, thought they were making fun of him.

“Who do you think you are, your worthless half-bloods!” He shrieked. “How dare you to look away when I talk to you!”

Kyōya grabbed Jaken by the collar and held him high in the air. “Don’t you know that you have to bow to your lady?” He asked with a smirk as Jaken protested. 

“How dare you! How dare you to treat me like this!” Just then Jaken spotted Rin and his big eyes became even bigger. He escaped from Kyōya’s grip and bowed immediately. “Forgive me, Mylady, I didn’t see you!”

Rin laughed. “Do not worry about it, Jaken. What are you doing out here? I thought you were assisting Sesshōmaru-sama?”

“I was, Lady Rin, I was!” Jaken said and puffed himself up. “But Lord Sesshōmaru has sent me here to collect you. He wants to meet you at the gate to the main garden.”

Rin nodded and turned around to Kyōya once more.

“It was nice to meet you, Kyōya-sama,” she said softly. “I hope we can talk again soon.” 

“It was an honour, Mylady,” Kyōya said and bowed to her once more before walking away towards the main gates. 

“You can go too, Keiko, I will be fine with Jaken-sama,” Rin assured her maid. Keiko nodded. “I shall see you later, Mylady.”

She followed Jaken and Rin to the gate where their ways eventually parted. Rin was glad to be alone with Jaken for once, and she took the opportunity to ask him what he had been doing all these years.

“I heard you are Sesshōmaru-sama’s secretary now?” Rin asked him. “Isn’t that exciting?”

“It is! It is! The greatest honour!” Jaken said and nodded vigorously as tears filled his large eyes again, as if he couldn’t believe that he had been chosen for such an important position. Just before they reached the central quarter of the castle with the public garden, Jaken stopped and looked up at Rin for a long moment. 

“You have grown so much, Rin,” he said, shaking his head. “And you make Sesshōmaru-sama so very happy that he even took you as his wife! I never thought I would witness the day Sesshōmaru-sama showed any kind of affection to anyone and now he even married you!” The kappa burst into tears and Rin was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t help but hug her little friend. “This is one for the books!” Jaken cried. “This is one for the books!”

It took her a few minutes to soothe him, but once he had finally pulled himself together he sniffed and took her to the door that led to the garden. “Sesshōmaru-sama is waiting for you,” he said and cleared his throat. Rin smiled down at him. “Thank you, Jaken-sama. I’m really happy you are here.”

The kappa grimaced a little, and Rin knew to interpret it as some kind of smile from him. She turned around and opened the door, stepping out onto the patio where her husband was waiting for her to give her his very own tour of the Western castle.


	9. Orders and Instructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really high time I get back home. I should get started on my BA dissertation. But I love writing this story far too much!
> 
> In this chapter Rin gets busy! Living in a castle isn't easy, and being Sesshomaru's wife is probably one of the hardest jobs in feudal Japan. But Rin wouldn't be Rin if she were not able to handle her husband!
> 
> Thank your for the comments and kudos! I really didn't think that people would like the story and I'm happy about each comment and kudo I get!

During the following days and weeks Rin slowly settled into her new life at the western castle. It certainly was not easy for her: the life at court was very different from what she knew. There was no real daily routine to be followed, but Rin tried her best to make one for herself in order to stay sane and not to die of boredom. Every morning she would get up after sunrise and have breakfast in the company of her maids. After washing herself and getting dressed she would go and visit Ah-Un at the stables, often bringing him the leftovers from her breakfast. Each morning she would walk past the barracks of the soldiers. They would immediately stop with their matutinal training session and bow to her, and Rin would always wish them a good morning and ask them not to let her presence disturb them. Ah-Un always seemed happy to see her and waited at the gate of the enclosure every morning for her visit. The people working at the stables had soon realised that their young lady had a special relationship with their lord’s loyal companion and the stable master made sure that no one disturbed the lady on her daily visits and that Ah-Un was taken great care of. Rin knew better than to take all this for granted, and she thanked the stable master for his efforts personally as she ran into him on her way to Ah-Un one morning. She didn’t care that, according to Keiko, it was not common for a lady like her to speak to staff of the lower class. She didn’t even want to think of what Kaede would say if she ever heard that Rin had become arrogant and presumptuous. 

Rin would spend the rest of the morning in the garden, and, after a quick lunch, she would visit the chambers of Lady Chieko. At first, Rin had been hesitant about Keiko’s suggestion to take music lessons with the apparently very famous demoness. But as Keiko had assured her that Lady Chieko would never dare to treat Rin with disrespect she had gathered all of her courage and invited the other woman for tea. Lady Chieko turned out to be an elderly yōkai with the appearance of a queen, the personality of a commanding officer, and the sense of humour of an executioner. Rin learnt that Lady Chieko had been fighting alongside Sesshōmaru’s grandfather in her youth and was now officially retired. There was nothing that Lady Chieko did not know about court life, and as Rin shyly asked her if she were willing to give her music lessons, the old woman accepted on the spot. She explained quite bluntly to Rin that she did not care that she was human, but that she would expect the same amount of discipline and commitment from her as she would from a yōkai or hanyō. Then she had corrected Rin’s way of holding a teacup and told her to sit up straight. Rin knew immediately that she had found the right person. 

“Keep your back straight, Lady Rin,” Lady Chieko said curtly and clattered disapprovingly with her fan. Rin knelt before her with the shamisen on her lap and tried to play the song she had been meant to practice the night before. Rin sighed and corrected her posture for the fifth time that day. “And do not sigh. A lady does not sigh like a farmer’s daughter.”

“But that is what I am!” Rin muttered, but she was grateful for Lady Chieko’s lessons and her strictness, as this was exactly what she needed. If she wanted to become part of Sesshōmaru’s world she had to learn a few things, and she had to practice them to perfection. Lady Chieko had made it quite clear to her that the others would judge her for the rest of her life, and that they would take every opportunity they could get to criticise her. 

“That is what you were, Mylady,” Lady Chieko replied rigidly as she fanned herself elegantly. “Now you are the Lady of the West, the wife of the great Sesshōmaru, the son of the great Inu no Taisho and the grandson of-“

“I know, I know,” Rin murmured and focused on the instrument in her hands again. 

“And also the mother of the future prince,” Lady Chieko added. “It is a well-known fact that human women who mate with yōkai conceive very quickly, as it is the nature of a yōkai to procreate. Therefore, his seed will very soon beget the fruit of your womb.”

Rin turned red at the words of the other woman and her finger slipped from the strings. 

“Focus!” Lady Chieko ordered and shook her head, sighing herself this time. 

“I’m trying!” Rin moaned. “But how am I supposed to focus when you speak about such things…”

“Somebody has to do it, Mylady,” Lady Chieko said impassively. “Put the shamisen away, Mylady. We shall continue with this catastrophe on another day.” She rose gracefully and went to the low table in the middle of the room where a maid had just served the tea. Rin put the instrument back into its case and stretched her fingers before following Lady Chieko. The older woman eyed her cautiously as she sat down.

“At least I do not have to teach you how to walk and sit,” she said and reached for the teapot, pouring Rin a cup. “That seems to be something you already know by heart.”

“I find it terribly exhausting,” Rin admitted. “The kimonos are so heavy. I cannot get used to it.”

“You have to,” Lady Chieko said and put the teapot down again, as it was Rin’s turn now to pour her a cup. Rin reached for the pot and imitated her movements, and she managed to pour her a cup without spilling a single drop. 

“Well done,” Lady Chieko said, but her golden eyes watched Rin like a hawk as the young lady reached for her cup and took a small sip. “You have improved.”

“Thank you,” Rin said and thought with horror of the evenings she had practiced picking up a teacup with Keiko’s help. “At least something I can do.”

“Being strict with oneself can be a good way to achieve better results, Mylady,” Lady Chieko replied. “But sometimes it results in the opposite. You must not forget that you are a human only, and that you will never achieve the high standards of a yōkai.”

Rin knew that it was not meant as an insult, and she nodded. Lady Chieko only meant well, even if she was strict. She was realistic. 

“I know that nothing I will ever do will be enough for the people here,” she said to her teacher. “But I want it to be enough for my husband.” She looked down at the cup in her hands. “My children will be hanyō. I have seen how this world treats them.”

“I cannot deny that the life of a hanyō is not an easy one, most of the time,” Lady Chieko said calmly. “But the respect people show them very often depends on the reputation of their fathers. Why do you think your maids Chihiro and Yuka are here? Their fathers are members of his lordship’s army. Without their fathers they would live a rather miserable life as outcasts in the villages of the humans, I dare to say. Your children will be the offspring of the great Lord Sesshōmaru. They will be treated with the respect that princes and princesses deserve, regardless of their human side.”

That was what Rin hoped as well, but she could not help but worry about the possible future for the children she did not even have yet.

“Inuyasha had a terrible childhood and youth, despite being the son of Inu no Taisho,” she remarked.

“Because his father was dead,” Lady Chieko answered. “His life would have been very different if Inu no Taisho had been still alive.”

“But…”  
“Enough of this now, Mylady,” Lady Chieko interrupted her, her voice surprisingly soft. “Worrying excessively does more harm than good. His lordship shows great affection towards you, and I am sure the same will apply to your children.”

There it was again, the word that Rin had slowly begun to hate. Affection. It was the word everyone here seemed to use when they spoke about her relationship with Sesshōmaru. Affection. No one ever said that he loved her. Not even Sesshōmaru himself had ever used the three magical words. Affection. It was always only affection.

After her lessons with Lady Chieko Rin returned to her rooms, as always, to rest a little. The lessons exhausted her, but she was grateful for the distraction they offered. There was nothing worse than sitting around all day with nothing to do, she found, but after a few hours of hard work she enjoyed sitting in her private garden. No one would watch her there, and she could be herself. 

Rin sat down on a bench under a tree and closed her eyes with a sigh, breathing in the sweet scent of the flowers that surrounded her. The gardeners had truly created a little paradise and she was determined to thank them, should she ever run into them doing their work. 

The worst thing about her new life was that despite having Sesshōmaru so close he was barely around. Of course Rin knew that he was a very busy man, and that as the lord of the west he had a great amount of duties, but she missed him terribly during the day. At night he would be with her and she really could not complain about a lack of passion from his side. In fact, she had already asked him to give her a few nights to recover from his fervour – a favour he had granted her only grudgingly. But during the day she missed him, and she longed for those days they had spent together in the woods behind the village whenever he had come to visit.  
Rin sighed and opened her eyes again. It was useless to sit around and wait for him. It would lead to nothing. This was her home now, and that meant she had to get a life of her own within these walls. It could not always revolve around Sesshōmaru. 

She left her garden again and decided to go for a walk through the castle. She knew that this meant to be watched by the courtiers, but she didn’t care. She wanted to see where Keiko and the other maids lived in the outer quarters of the castle, even if that meant walking through the lion’s den.

Rin held her head high as she walked, just the way Lady Chieko had taught her. She remembered Sesshōmaru’s words and she was determined to follow his advice. Bow to no one.

Most courtiers spent the sunny afternoon in the public garden, drinking tea and playing card games. They bowed to Rin as she walked past them with her guards, some of them even greeted her audibly. Most of them remained silent however, and followed her with their eyes only as she approached the stairs and entered the next part of the castle. 

The guards were something else Rin could not get used to. The two men had introduced themselves to her as Takeo and Takashi on her second day, and had told her that they would protect her wherever she went. Most of the time they guarded the gates to Rin’s quarters, but whenever she left them they would come with her and walk a few metres behind her, ready to give their lives for Rin if they had to. While Rin found the amount of protection slightly ridiculous, she knew it would be useless to argue with Sesshōmaru about it. He had ordered it, and therefore it would be done. Takeo and Takashi seemed friendly enough anyway, and Rin did not feel threatened in their presence.

As Rin looked up again she realised she must have entered a wrong hallway before, as she had ended up at a part of the castle she didn’t recognise. For a moment she hesitated, wondering if she should ask Takeo and Takashi for directions. But then she saw a group of ladies sitting on a bench in the courtyard that were watching her from behind their fans. No. She would not make a fool of herself in front of them. She would find her way to the servant quarters.

Rin straightened her shoulders and held her head high as she walked down the long hallway and turned left. If she remembered correctly there would be a door appearing on her right very soon, and that door would lead to the stairs that led to the outer circle of the castle. But as she turned right she only found herself in another corridor, and Rin sighed in frustration. She was about to turn left as she suddenly heard Sesshōmaru’s voice coming from one of the rooms.

“And what have you decided for this part?” He asked someone.

A deep voice answered him. “As you can see there are fields blocking the way in this territory, Mylord. Mostly rice fields, belonging to the farmers that live near the hill in question.”

Rin slowly approached the archway, listening to the discussion. She did not mean to spy on him. She just wanted to hear his voice because she missed him.

She heard the rustling of paper and the other man continued to speak. “The easiest solution would be to get rid of the village and the fields, and we can set the border there. Oh, and the shrine, too.”

“I agree,” someone else said. “Away with the village, the fields, and the shrine. With fire, if we must.”

Rin’s heart clenched in her chest, and before she knew what she was doing she had burst into the room. “You can’t do that!” 

Sesshōmaru looked up from the document he was holding in his hands, a mild expression of surprise on his usually so emotionless face. For a moment the other yōkai in the room stared at her before they realised that she was in fact their lady, and they bowed quickly, even if it was only not to anger their lord. Not out of respect for Rin herself. 

“What can he not do?” Sesshōmaru asked, his voice low and calm as he looked up at his wife. Of course he had known that she had been listening – he had been able to smell her after all – but he had not expected her to intervene. Rin blushed. She had not meant to disturb him, but she could not just stand there and listen to a plan that would destroy the lives of innocent people.

“He cannot destroy a village and everything around it just for a new border,” Rin said, trying to sound brave and firm. She hesitated, but Sesshōmaru inclined his head to her and his pale hand gestured to the empty spot next to him. Rin felt her stomach clench nervously, but she sat down beside him and continued to speak. “This is not right. These people have worked hard for what they have.”

Sesshōmaru looked at the yōkai that had made the suggestion. “My wife does not agree with your plan, Takudo. What do you have to say to that?”

Takudo stared at Sesshōmaru for a moment, as if he couldn’t believe that his lord even allowed his wife to openly voice her opinion like that. “I… I don’t think that her ladyship understands what is at stake, Mylord,” he said and straightened his shoulders, not looking at Rin, only at Sesshōmaru. 

“Then would you care to enlighten her on what exactly it is that is at stake, Takudo?” Sesshōmaru asked, reaching for the cup of sake on his desk, taking a sip. Takudo blinked, then bowed his head. “As you wish, Mylord!”

He looked at Rin, and it was obvious that he had to force himself to do it. Rin understood immediately why. She was nothing in his eyes, just a worthless, pathetic human being that was beneath him. She met his gaze.

“Two clans of panther yōkai have settled in these lands. To ensure safety and stability a border between their territories is necessary. The human village is in the way. Without the border the panther yōkai will not stop fighting and put the economy in this section at risk.” Takudo’s voice was cold and heartless, and Rin was not surprised anymore that he had made such a suggestion.

“When did the panther yōkai arrive?” She asked him. She would not bow to him. She was Sesshōmaru’s wife, and he wanted her here.

“Two years ago,” Takudo replied stiffly.

“The village must have been there for a long time as it has rice fields and even a shrine,” Rin said. “The people were there first. It is not right to destroy their village just because the panther yōkai have decided to settle there and can’t behave themselves.”

“But Mylady-“

“I believe that my wife has more expertise in this matter than you, Takudo,” Sesshōmaru said coldly. “If the village must move, you have to offer the villagers an alternative settlement. I believe that is what she is trying to say.”

Rin nodded, clasping her hands on her lap. The other man clenched his teeth. It was obvious that he didn’t like the fact he was being corrected by a woman; a human woman even. 

“If you cannot offer this then you will have to come up with another plan,” Sesshōmaru said and put the map aside, officially dismissing Takudo’s suggestion. “Inform the leaders of the clans that I expect them to fight their quarrels elsewhere and not on my lands. If they cannot do that they will be eradicated.”

Takudo’s face darkened. “Is that your final word, Mylord?”

“It is,” Sesshōmaru said and shot a warning glance at him. “If you question my authority you may look for a protector of your own lands elsewhere.”

It was only a small threat, but it was enough to make the other man shut up. Takudo bowed and sat down, not looking at Rin again. She knew that the man had most likely become her very first enemy at court, but she didn’t care. She was glad that Sesshōmaru had not allowed him to destroy the village, and she would be forever grateful for it. 

Sesshōmaru took another sip from his sake. “Anything else concerning the humans living in the West?”

A rather young looking inu yōkai cleared his throat and glanced at Rin. “Mylord, there are… there are many villages in the West that are very happy about your marriage. I have heard that many people are naming their daughters after our lady.”

Rin blushed and quickly cast down her eyes as the young man spoke. “The villages at the foot of the mountain are hoping to be received in audience by our lady in the future, as they wish to welcome her to the West.”

“She knows that she is welcome here,” Sesshōmaru said calmly. “Is there anything else concerning the villages that I or my wife should know? If not, I wish to proceed with the next agendum.”

For the rest of the meeting the yōkai spoke about things Rin knew nothing about, and she only listened as they discussed the different matters with Sesshōmaru, suggesting solutions and offering advice. But Rin quickly realised that her husband knew exactly what he wanted, and that he came to his decisions on his own. He didn’t need an advisor. He knew how he wanted to rule, and it would all happen the way he wanted it. As they had finally come to an end, the men stood and bowed to them before leaving the room through the door Rin had pushed open earlier. She felt the tension leave her body the moment she was finally alone with Sesshōmaru, and she bowed her head to apologise to him.

“Forgive me, I shouldn’t have disturbed you,” she said, but Sesshōmaru had already gently grasped her chin and looked at her with his golden eyes. A hint of amusement was in them.

“I told you not to apologise to me,” he said and let go of her again. “And besides, you have every right to be in these parts of the castle. Just make sure not to barge in the next time.” He rose from his desk and went to a shelf that was full of scrolls, studying the labels. 

Rin was glad and very relieved that he was not angry with her, and she looked around in what was apparently his official study. This was the place from where he ruled his kingdom, where he decided what happened to the people living in it. It was a nice room, with thick tatami mats and a scroll in the alcove. It showed a painting of an inu yōkai in its true form soaring in the heavens. Was that Sesshōmaru’s father?

“These villages by the foot of the mountain,” Rin said eventually, looking up at her husband. “I would like to visit them.”

“No,” Sesshōmaru said, not looking at her as he searched for a specific scroll. “That is out of the question.”

“Why?” Rin asked in surprise, not understanding why he would not want her to go there. “They are just villages. Only humans live there. It won’t-“

“The Lady of the West does not mingle with commoners,” Sesshōmaru said and pulled the scroll he had been looking for out of the shelf. “Furthermore, it is too dangerous.”

“The Lady of the West does not mingle with commoners?” Rin repeated and looked at him in disbelief. “Sesshōmaru! I am a commoner! I will not forget who I am just because I married you! Just because I am wearing a ridiculous number of layers under this kimono I will not stop being one of them!” She rose and looked him directly in the eye. “You cannot lock me into this castle, Sesshōmaru. And I know that you won’t. But I want to have a purpose!”

Sesshōmaru had finally turned around to face her, and for the first time Rin saw something like genuine discontent about her in his eyes. But it didn’t scare her. It meant that he was finally taking her seriously, and she would not let him cut her short. She was not a child anymore.

“I have nothing to do here, Sesshōmaru. I barely stay sane. At home I was able to help others in need. I was actually useful. Here I just sit around and practice the shamisen until my fingers bleed while I wait for you to come to me. This can’t be it!”

She had finally gotten it off her chest, and she wouldn’t back down now that she had come that far. She would follow his advice and bow to no one, not even to him. He might have been the Lord of the West, but to her he was only her husband, and she would not let him dictate her life.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I was not aware that you felt like this about your life here,” he said. “And what do you suggest? That you play the miko for the villages? I cannot allow that.”

“I don’t want to play the miko!” Rin snapped angrily. “I want to help them in the best way I can! And I believe that I can do that very well as the Lady of the West, even if I don’t like being called that way. Perhaps I can use my influence and my knowledge to improve their lives. I want to help them, which is what I can do best and what makes me happy. Please, Sesshōmaru.” She took a step towards him and carefully put her hand on his chest. “I want to be useful. For you and your realm. If your human subjects feel safe and looked after they will trust you and fight for you if they must. I would finally have a proper task. Please.” She looked up at him, begging him with her eyes to say yes.

Sesshōmaru sighed and took her hand from his chest, raising it to his lips to kiss it. Rin. His stubborn, little Rin. She would never give up. It had always been a hopeless endeavour to try to change her mind once she had decided something; a quality of hers that had often driven Jaken insane. Now he was the victim of her stubbornness. If he said no she would be unhappy, and he had sworn to himself to never be the cause for that. Furthermore, he knew Rin. He knew she would just walk out of the castle in the middle of the night to go to the villages if he said no. 

“You will take your guards and your maid with you whenever you go to the villages,” Sesshōmaru said eventually, and Rin began to beam at him. “You will stay away from dangerous situations and you will always return to the castle before sunset. Is that understood?”

“Yes, it is! It is understood, Sesshōmaru! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Rin threw her arms around him and kissed him, completely overjoyed. “I promise I will not disappoint you, my love! You will be so proud of me!”

“Now calm down,” Sesshōmaru smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he let go of her again. “Tell me why you have come here. Surely you didn’t mean to spy on me.”

Rin shook her head. “I was on the way to the servant quarters and got lost,” she admitted, feeling silly, now that she had said it out loud. “And I didn’t want to ask the guards for help because there were so many people watching.”

“The servant quarters?” Sesshōmaru repeated. “What do you want there?”

“I wanted to see where they lived, that is all,” Rin said. Sesshōmaru sighed softly, shaking his head a little. Typical.

“I see. If you want to go there still you should go now, or you will be late for dinner. And what would Lady Chieko say?”

Rin sighed. “She would say that a lady does not come too late,” she muttered and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I will see you then. I love you.”

Sesshōmaru let her go, watching her walk away with her guards that had waited for her by the gates. She was incorrigible. Stubborn, kind-hearted, always willing to help others regardless of their status. He knew that the courtiers would talk if she went to see the villagers regularly, but when had he ever cared about the gossip of his subjects? Rin’s happiness was the only thing that mattered. And if helping farmers filled her heart with joy, who was he to stop her?

************* 

As Rin joined Sesshōmaru in the ceremonial room for dinner that evening, she was slightly worried to find Takudo among the courtiers that ate with them. But much to her relief that was not the case. None of the people Sesshōmaru had been speaking with that afternoon had come. Only a group of high courtiers of about thirty people was allowed to dine with them. Rin recognised a few familiar faces, but since most courtiers kept to themselves most of the time there was no one she could have spoken to. But just as a maid refilled her cup with water a familiar voice greeted her and Sesshōmaru. Rin looked up and saw Kyōya approach them with a smile on his face. 

“Kyōya-sama!” Rin said in surprise. “Good evening!”

“Good evening, Mylady,” the yōkai said with a grin and bowed to her. “Forgive me for being late. My fire mare demanded my full attention.”

“I hope she is doing well,” Rin said and was glad that Kyōya was offered a seat at her side by Sesshōmaru. 

“She is,” Kyōya assured her. “And getting along with Ah-Un as well, much to the surprise to the stable master.”

“Ah-Un does not seem to see your mare as a threat, then,” Sesshōmaru said and glanced at his advisor. Rin had never seen Sesshōmaru talk about something relatively private with someone else, but then she remembered what Kyōya had told her. Perhaps the other yōkai was indeed something like a friend to her husband. The gods knew how he needs one, Rin thought and reached for her cup.

“Ah-Un’s authority remains unquestioned,” Kyōya said and began to eat. “Mylady, I heard that you exercised your powers as the Lady of the West today?” He winked at her and Rin blushed. Did everyone know that she had been arguing with Sesshōmaru’s representatives already?

“Well, I… I just said what I thought,” she said, and Kyōya laughed. 

“You told them off as the silly little boys that they are, eh?” He asked. “I heard about it from Takudo. He was not at all happy to be cut down to size by you. I reminded him that he was talking about his lady, and that he should think carefully about his next words, otherwise he should start worrying about his head.”

Rin stared at him. “Please don’t tell me you said that to him, Kyōya-sama!”

“He had every right to say it,” Sesshōmaru said. “You are the Lady of the West and if Takudo won’t respect you he will have to expect the appropriate consequences.” 

He nodded at Kyōya. “I assume Takudo left.”

“He did,” Kyōya confirmed. “I assume he is looking for another solution to the problem with the panther clans. A solution that you – and your lady – will accept. It was high time that someone cut him down to size. Never liked him.” He reached for his sake and took a large sip. 

Rin looked down at her food for a long moment before she decided to speak again, but Sesshōmaru was faster.

“Kyōya, I want you to accompany my wife on her trips to the surrounding villages,” he said to his advisor. “She will visit them regularly from now on.”

Kyōya blinked at him for a second, but he bowed his head. “Of course. It will be an honour for me to protect our lady. May I ask for the reason of your visits, Mylady?”

“I just want to make sure the people have everything they need,” she said. “It must not be easy for them to live so close to so many yōkai.”

“Indeed,” Kyōya agreed with a sigh. “Indeed, indeed…”

Soon they had changed the subject, and as Rin retired for the night that evening her heart felt lighter than ever before. She finally had a purpose. She would be the voice of the humans, of the ordinary people that lived at the foot of the mountain, and she would be able to do good deeds. That was much better than sitting around all day with Keiko and the others, waiting for the day to end so that another endless one could come. 

When Sesshōmaru joined her that night, he didn’t say much. He lay down beside her and Rin rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. She didn’t need a better lullaby than that, and his presence was enough to make her feel safe and loved. Perhaps he would even say it one day. Perhaps he would tell her the three magical words. And then she would kiss him, kiss him out of sheer gratitude, for everything he had done for her. There were few as lucky as her, Rin knew that. Not everyone was loved, not everyone had a home and enough to eat. 

She had it all. And so, so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a message and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you!


	10. Victory and Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep going like this I might publish a chapter every day. The truth is that I have absolutely nothing to do. I'm flying home on Friday, and until then I will enjoy my last days in the UK and write, write, write...
> 
> This time we'll have some achievements and disappointments for Rin.
> 
> Warning for smut at the beginning!

“D-don’t stop, please don’t stop…” Rin breathed as she held onto Sesshōmaru for dear life and squeezed her eyes shut, her nails digging into his skin. “Please don’t…”

There was no reason for her to say it, but Rin couldn’t help it. Sesshōmaru had grabbed her thigh, pushing her leg upwards as he thrust into her in a fast pace. His right hand-held Rin close, making sure she stayed exactly where she was, although there was no need for him to do so. Rin was not any prey. She would not run away and refuse to mate. But even the most domesticated yōkai had instincts, and they came to the surface each time he bedded his wife. He had not bitten her yet, but Rin knew that it could happen anytime, should he ever get carried away. And as Sesshōmaru was a rather forceful and passionate lover Rin expected it to happen sooner than later. 

A shaky moan escaped Rin as she came, feeling herself tighten around her lover who continued to pound into her for a little longer until he eventually groaned loudly, emptying his seed into her womb. Rin panted heavily and held him close as the familiar warmth spread through her abdomen. She could feel him pulsate inside her as he gave her the fruit of his loins, and she silently prayed that they would settle in her as she felt her husband press small, gentle kisses to her neck. He had told her that the actual mating process between two yōkai could take several hours, and she was glad that this was not the case for them. She was sure that she would not be able to keep up with him, and so she was grateful for the simplicity of the act they shared. 

After a while Sesshōmaru moved away from her and sat down on his side of the bed, running a hand through his long, silver hair. Rin was still breathing heavily as she slowly closed her legs and curled up at his side, her hand touching his. She loved the way he looked after sex. There was always a shade of pink on his usually pale face, and his golden eyes had a red sparkle – a clear indication of what they had been doing. Rin kissed his hand and he looked down at her, a small smile on his lips.

“Don’t go,” Rin whispered. “Stay with me. Hold me.”

Sesshōmaru lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, his thumb caressing her cheek. “I must go,” he whispered. “The representatives are already waiting.”

Rin grumbled in discontent and deepened the kiss, and Sesshōmaru responded to it for a wonderfully long moment before he eventually pulled away and rose from the futon, reaching for his clothes.

Rin sat up a little as she watched him dress, still feeling the sheer vehemence of his loins in her lower body. Sesshōmaru was always so passionate, as if he just couldn’t get enough of her. Rin was not sure what he saw in her. There surely were so many women at court that were prettier and stronger, women that could actually keep up with him – yet he chose to come to her bed only. If they kept going like this she would surely be with child soon. She knew that the courtiers paid close attention to the shape of her belly, and that they were all waiting for her to bear a son. It was her duty. Lady Chieko stressed it often enough. 

“When will I see you?” she asked him, pulling the duvet up to her bare chest as Sesshōmaru put on his hakama. In the castle he often wore kimonos similar to the white one Rin loved so much, but always without his armour. He was not on a battlefield after all. Only in her bedroom. “I only ever see you at dinner, but never during the day.”

“You saw me in my study three days ago,” he replied as he put on his haori.

“That was three days ago,” Rin sighed. “You know what I mean, my love. I just want to see more of you during the day. I know you are busy…”

Once he had fully dressed Sesshōmaru knelt down beside his wife once more, gently lifting her chin with his index finger. The woman was too pretty for her own good, he thought as he looked into her big brown eyes. What was it about her that enticed him each time he thought of her?

“You are right,” he said. “I will try to spend more time with you. But didn’t you say you will go to the village today? You will be busy too.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, I’m going today. Thank you again for allowing me to go. I know you have a good heart.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “That is what you say,” he said. “Remember: stay away from dangerous situations and return to the castle before sunset. Don’t wander off on your own and always have your guards, your maid, and Kyōya with you. I will have to punish them if they fail to protect you. Is that understood?”

“That is understood, Mylord,” Rin sighed and forced herself not to roll her eyes at his order. 

“Good.” Sesshōmaru pressed a last kiss to her lips and stood, making his way out of the door. Rin sighed and lay down again, staring at the ceiling. Now that she was alone she could truly feel the impact of his body on hers. Every limb seemed to ache, but especially her womb and the places where his hands had grabbed her. In some ways it made her feel alive, loved even. She was the only one that Sesshōmaru took to bed, and in the world of a daiyōkai there was no greater honour.

Half an hour later Keiko and the others came in with clean clothes and a tray of breakfast. Keiko seemed to have developed a feeling for Sesshōmaru’s visits to Rin’s bedchamber, and so she would bring a bucket of hot water with her each morning so that Rin could wash herself. Rin was immensely grateful for her maids. At first it had been strange to have them around, but now she appreciated their help and their discretion. She could speak to them about everything, and in return for her trust she learnt everything there was to know about the courtiers, staying up to date with the latest gossip. 

“Everything hurts,” Rin groaned as she stepped behind the partition to relieve and wash herself. The hot water brought at least some relief, but Rin couldn’t deny that she was sore from all the activity. She heard the girls giggle.

“But that is a good sign, Mylady,” Yuka said as she set down the tray with the breakfast. “A passionate husband fathers strong children, they say.”  
“A passionate husband is going to break my hips,” Rin murmured as she washed the traces of Sesshōmaru away. She reached for her morning yukata and closed it over her chest before she stepped out and slowly sat down at the table, thanking them for the meal. They had finally started to bring her less food, only a bowl of rice, miso soup, and some fish. Rin didn’t need more, and she didn’t want to waste anything. 

Keiko had started putting Sesshōmaru’s futon away, but she left Rin’s where it was, as Rin often liked to lie down for a while in the afternoon after her lessons with Lady Chieko. “I think this one needs to be washed,” she said, looking at the mess her lady and her lord had left on the mattress, and she called for Miyako who would take it away. 

“I’m sorry,” Rin sighed, reaching for the soup. “I know you only washed it three days ago.”

“Please do not apologise, Mylady!” Keiko said quickly and shook her head. “We are delighted that his lordship visits your bedchamber so frequently.”

Rin blushed a little, although she had now gotten used to such comments from her maids. They knew so many details of her private life already, but she knew she could trust them. They would never tell anyone what was actually happening behind closed doors.

“It makes me happy, too,” Rin said. “But I think his lordship sometimes forgets that I am human and weaker than him.” She rubbed over a spot above her hip where his hands had grabbed her a bit too roughly. 

“I can ask the healer for an ointment for your skin, if you wish, Mylady,” Keiko said, following the movement of Rin’s hand with her eyes. “Koichiro-sama would surely be delighted to make something for you. He is famous for his medicines.”

“Perhaps that is not a bad idea,” Rin said softly, looking at Keiko. “Thank you. Ah, I was thinking about wearing one of my old kimonos today. It is easier to walk in them, and the new ones might get dirty and cause you only trouble.”

Keiko nodded and bowed her head. “As you wish, Mylady.”

When Rin had informed Keiko that she would pay regular visits to the villages surrounding the castle mountain, the young maid did not seem surprised. Yet she had voiced her concerns over Rin’s safety, and if it was appropriate at all for her, a noble lady, to directly speak to commoners in their villages. Rin had convinced her that it was important to look after the humans that lived in Sesshōmaru’s realm, and that she was the best – and only – choice for the job. And as she told her that Kyōya Sakamoto would come with them Keiko had been relieved. And even a little excited.

She took a beautiful blue kimono out of the closet and showed it to Rin. “What about this one? Simple but very elegant, Mylady.”

Rin recognised the kimono as one of her old favourites, and she nodded approvingly. “Yes, that is a good choice, Keiko. What would I do without you?”

“You would stumble through the castle in a badly fitting kimono and a ridiculously long obi, Mylady,” Keiko grinned and prepared the piece of clothing for her lady while Rin finished her breakfast. Putting on the blue kimono was far easier than putting on the heavy ones, and Rin could have easily managed on her own. It felt good to wear it again. It had been one of Sesshōmaru’s last gifts to her, and she had worn it on the day one of her friends had gotten married.

“It is a really pretty one, Mylady,” Chihiro said as Rin stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. 

“I like it too,” Rin said and turned to the side to see if it fit properly, groaning as she felt a tugging pain in her womb. “I really need a break,” she murmured and sat down at the dressing table to take care of her hair, a task she always wanted to do on her own. 

“My husband is always so… ardent,” she told them as she brushed her hair. “I know I should feel honoured – and I really do – but it is very exhausting. Do you know what I mean?” She sighed. The girls exchanged a few looks. Oh yes, they knew exactly what Rin meant. Being a maid did not mean celibacy.

“I’m sure you will be pregnant very soon,” Keiko said and sat down at Rin’s side, helping her with the pins. “And then his lordship will grant you a few months away from your marital duties.”

Rin smiled a little. “I hope so,” she said, meaning the pregnancy and not her duties as a wife. 

********

Rin’s guards were ready to leave as the young lady and her maid arrived at the main gates. Kyōya had arranged a carriage for them that would take them to the villages, as going down the mountain by foot would take Rin several hours. Yara, his fire mare, would draw the carriage, although Rin was not sure if the sight of her would scare away the people. She greeted Kyōya with a friendly smile and the yōkai bowed to her, wishing her a good morning. “And to you too, Keiko-san,” he said, looking directly at Keiko, who turned red within a second.

“I hope I am not keeping you from your duties,” Rin said to her husband’s advisor, but Kyōya shook his head. “Not at all, Mylady, not at all. Your protection is my duty today. A very nice duty, if I may say so.”

Rin laughed. She liked Kyōya. He seemed genuinely happy to see her whenever they met. 

“Shall we go then?” She asked, approaching the carriage with Keiko. Kyōya held the door open for them and the women climbed inside, sitting down on the benches. A moment later they were flying, and Rin gripped the hand of her maid anxiously. But Yara, despite being a rather wild looking fire mare, took them safely to the foot of the mountain within a few minutes only. Nonetheless Rin was relieved as the carriage was set down on the ground and she left it quickly, finding herself standing on a hill outside a small village. It was a beautiful place. Countless hills surrounded the hills, forming a little valley. A lake added to the picturesque view, and Rin could spot another village in the distance. 

“Please, Mylady, we have not arrived yet,” Kyōya said, but Rin shook her head. “I don’t need a carriage down there,” she said. “I can walk. Come, Keiko.”

She walked away towards the path that led to the village, leaving behind a surprised Kyōya and rather amused looking guards. They quickly followed her, keeping an eye on her at all times. If she stumbled and got hurt their heads would roll. But Rin was used to walking, and she reached the outskirts of the village in no time. The moment the first people realised who was coming they cried out in surprise, and every farmer and every fisherman seemed to drop his things just to come and greet her. The children were the most fearless ones, as always. They ran up to Rin and gathered around her and her companions, smiling at laughing at them. Kyōya chuckled and threw a few coins in the air which the children caught excitedly. 

A middle aged miko approached Rin and bowed her head to her. “Welcome, Mylady,” she said. “My name is Satomi. I am the miko of this village.”

She reminded Rin of Kaede, but obviously she was much younger than her grandmother. Her hair was black except for a few grey strands and she wore it similar to Kagome. “It is an honour to have you here.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Rin assured her. “I wanted to thank you personally for the gifts you have sent to the castle. His lordship and I are very grateful.”

The miko seemed surprised, just as the rest of the village, but she knew better than to comment on it. “May I ask what brings you here, Mylady?” She asked, clasping her hands.

“I wanted to see how the villages around the castle were doing,” Rin said. “I want to make sure that my husband’s subjects feel looked after and respected. That is very important to me. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know.”

Satomi looked at Rin for a long moment before she nodded eventually. Rin could imagine why. She didn’t even want to know what kind of life they had had in the past, with so many yōkai nearby. But she was human, just like them. Perhaps they would trust her, even if they did not trust Sesshōmaru. She couldn’t even blame them for being cautious. 

“Let me show you our village, then,” Satomi said and glanced at Keiko, Kyōya and the guards. Rin followed her gaze. “My companions will not harm anyone, I promise. Kyōya-sama is an advisor of his lordship, and these are my guards and my maid. They have no bad intentions.”

“I can see that,” Satomi said and looked at the children who were looking at the coins Kyōya had given them. “Please, follow me. I will show you our village.”

Rin nodded and followed the miko down the path to the centre of the village, smiling at the people that bowed to her. It felt strange. Very strange. These people were no different from the people at home, they worked just as hard for a living. Just weeks ago, she had been one of them. Now she was the wife of their lord. It was surreal.

The village was simple but beautiful, thanks to the lake nearby. Most of the people were fishermen, according to Satomi, but they also worked on the fields on the other side of the village, growing rice and vegetables. A friendly water god protected them and the other villages from other yōkai, and now Rin understood why the villages were still standing. Without the water god they would have been destroyed a long time ago by bored courtiers, she was sure about that.

“We have recently opened a school here,” Satomi said and showed Rin a new building. “The children learn basic reading and writing there, both girls and boys. I teach them myself.”

“That must be a very rewarding job,” Rin said. “I must admit that my own writing is terrible. I grew up in a village like this, and later I lived with my grandmother in another village.” It was easier to call Kaede her grandmother than to explain the full story each time she met someone new. And it was less painful. “She taught me everything I know. She is a miko, too.”

“I did not know that you grew up at a place like ours,” Satomi admitted. “But I heard rumours, of course. However, I decided not to believe any of them unless I could hear it from you, Mylady.”

Rin smiled at her. “I am proud of my upbringing. It has shaped me and the way I see the world,” she said. “Tell me, what is it like to live here? Do you feel safe?”

Satomi didn’t reply immediately. Instead, she seemed to choose her words carefully before she spoke. “It became easier as his lordship returned a few years ago,” she said. “Before that he was gone for almost fifty years. He sometimes returned to the castle, but only for a few days only. For some years the castle was almost empty, and lesser yōkai used the opportunity to settle in the woods. We managed to protect ourselves with the help of the water god that lives in the lake. But it was very difficult sometimes. When his lordship came back five years ago the courtiers came with him, and we feared that we would be forced to flee. But he let us stay. The yōkai disappeared from the woods, and we were able to live in peace. We hear and see little from the Western Castle, Mylady. Very little. But when we heard that his lordship had married a human woman we were happy. And we still are.” She bowed to Rin. 

The young woman nodded. She was glad that the villagers were able to live in peace most of the time, and that they had a water god that protected them. Nonetheless she found it rather brave of them to live so close to a daiyōkai’s castle. 

“Our ancestors settled here during the reign of Inu no Taisho,” Satomi said before Rin could ask the question. “He was friendly to humans, and offered them protection. When his son came to power, many people left. Others stayed.”

“They were afraid of him,” Rin said quietly. Satomi nodded earnestly. “Yes, Mylady.”

Rin watched the boats on the lake for a while, letting that information sink in. She had never been afraid of Sesshōmaru, not even as a child. But she could understand why others were afraid of him. He was not exactly a friendly man, and he did not hold either humans or hanyō in high esteem. In fact, they barely mattered to him. Rin knew she was the great exception. Therefore, it was entirely her duty to make sure that the humans in the Western lands were safe. Sesshōmaru would never actively take their part and stand up for them. 

She knew him well enough to know that.

“You may tell your people that they must not be afraid anymore,” Rin said eventually. “I am the Lady of the West – as awful as this sounds in my head – and I will make sure that humans and yōkai co-exist in peace. I will continue what Inu no Taisho started, in the name of my husband.”

Satomi bowed to her. “I am very happy to hear that, Mylady,” she said. “We are very grateful for your efforts.”

Rin turned around and saw the entire village behind them, watching them curiously. They bowed to her immediately, just like the miko, and Rin felt a strange tugging in her stomach. It felt wrong. But she couldn’t change it. She had to get used to it.

Rin followed the miko back to the centre of the village, eager to meet other people. The men and women were excited to see her and they thanked her again and again for her visit. Rin told them that she had come from a village just like theirs, a fact the people found fascinating as well as hard to believe. Rin explained to them that she had worked alongside a miko, and that she knew a thing or two about medicine and herbs. “I learned it all from a friend of mine, Jinenji. He is a hanyō that lives in a village near my home.”

“Jinenji?” Someone repeated. “I have heard of him! They say he has herbs to heal every illness in the world!”

“I don’t know if that is true,” Rin laughed. “But should you ever require anything, don’t hesitate to send someone to the castle.”

“Thank you, Mylady. That is very generous of you,” Satomi said and bowed her head once more. 

“I saw that you have some kind of herb garden too,” Rin said. “Over there, if I remember correctly?” She turned around to show Satomi the field she had seen earlier, as she suddenly felt a little dizzy. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, taking a deep breath.

“Mylady!”

Keiko had noticed that Rin had faltered a little, and she quickly reached for her hand. “Mylady! Please be careful! Are you not feeling well?”

Rin shook her head and opened her eyes again. “It is nothing, I just turned around too quickly, I believe.”

But the villagers had already gathered around her and offered their help, which Keiko gratefully accepted. She took Rin to a bench where Satomi brought her something to drink and a piece of bread for her stomach. Rin found it all unnecessary, but she didn’t want to be rude, so she accepted it all and thanked them for their efforts. 

“Mylady, perhaps you should return to the castle,” Kyōya said. “His lordship would not approve if he knew you were not feeling well.”

“I am fine,” Rin sighed softly, shaking her head. But of course, Kyōya was right. If Sesshōmaru knew that she had had a sudden feeling of faintness he would not be happy. Not at all. Perhaps it was indeed wiser to return to the castle. She had seen enough, and for now there was nothing she could do for them. They would come to her if they needed her help.

She drank the rest of the water and stood, thanking Satomi and the villagers for their hospitality and she promised them to visit them again very soon. Takeo and Takashi had brought the carriage to the village in the meantime, and the children had gathered around Yara, who sniffed them curiously but stayed away from them, as if she knew she was not allowed to burn them. 

Satomi watched the carriage fly away towards the castle, and the miko shook her head as the carriage disappeared in the low hanging clouds. “What a strange yet remarkable woman,” she said. “A girl like her that is able to tame Lord Sesshōmaru must be extraordinary indeed.”

********** 

Rin spent the rest of the afternoon in her chambers, thinking about the things she had seen and heard in the village as she practiced with her shamisen. She found it hard to focus after her conversation with Satomi, and so she put the instrument away after a while, stretching her fingers. 

The people were afraid of Sesshōmaru. Rin had known that all along, but hearing it from the miko made it real. She knew that she couldn’t just change their opinion of him, but she could try and make it look like he was the one helping them, and not her. They would start to trust him, and they would become his allies and help him, should he ever need it.

Her stomach grumbled, and Rin grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl as she made her way outside to the garden to eat it there. She still felt a little strange, but she was sure that it was nothing that some rest and vitamins could not cure. A few birds had gathered in the garden and they played in the sand by the small pond. Rin sat down and watched them, feeding them some small pieces of the peach. The birds chirped happily and gathered at her feet. 

“I’m probably the only person here that wouldn’t have you for dinner,” she murmured. 

Rin didn’t want to admit it, but she missed human company. She liked her maids and Lady Chieko, but they were yōkai and did not understand everything. Being with the villagers had been wonderful, and Rin had felt accepted and respected for who she was. Not for the title she had. But she didn’t want to tell Sesshōmaru. At least not yet. She didn’t even want to imagine what the courtiers would say if she invited other humans to live at the castle. 

And besides, who would want to live among yōkai anyway?

She gave the birds the rest of the peach and went back inside. She sat down at the dressing table and took her mother’s comb into her hands, looking at it for a long time. The things she would give just to speak to her mother one more time, to hear her voice, to ask for her advice! But her mother was gone. She was dead, just like her father and her siblings. There was no one left except her. And she had nothing else but a comb to cherish their memory.

Rin glanced at the empty corner of her room. Perhaps she could ask Sesshōmaru for a small shrine. A place where she could pray for her family and remember them in an appropriate manner.

The door slid open and Keiko came in with a tray. 

“I thought you might like a cup of tea, Mylady,” she said and carried it to the table. Rin smiled softly. Keiko seemed to be able to read minds.

“That is very nice of you, Keiko, thank you,” she said and rose from the cushion, making her way to the table as she suddenly felt something run down her inner thigh. Rin frowned, lifting the hem of her kimono just as the blood reached her ankle. Her heart sank.

Keiko turned around and opened her mouth, but she frowned as she found her mistress standing in such an awkward position. Her gaze followed Rin’s, and she froze at the sight of the blood.

“Mylady!” She gasped in horror and dropped the teacup as she rushed towards her. “Oh Mylady! Please lie down! I will get the healer immediately! Everything will be fine!” The maid began to panic as she dragged Rin to the futon, and tears streamed down her face. Rin did not understand why Keiko suddenly behaved this way, and she grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Keiko, I-“

“Please don’t talk, Mylady! Save your strength! Help! We need help!” She cried and pushed Rin down on the futon. 

Rin heard the guards tear open the gates and run down the hallway to her room before she could say anything, and a moment later Takeo and Takashi stood in the doorframe, their hands on their swords, ready to fight. 

Suddenly Rin realised that Keiko misunderstood the situation completely, and that the maid had no idea what was happening. That Rin was not going to die. Rin sat up quickly.

“It’s nothing, you can go,” she said to the guards. Takeo and Takashi exchanged a confused look, and Keiko began to sob. “Oh Mylady, let them help you, please!”

“I am fine, Keiko!” Rin sighed. “You can go, Takeo and Takashi, really.” The guards frowned but nodded, slowly making their way back to the gates, in case their lady changed her mind. Rin took Keiko’s hands. “Keiko, look at me. I am fine. Stop crying, please!”

“B-But Mylady,” Keiko breathed, swallowing thickly. “You are bleeding-“

“That is normal,” Rin said calmly, looking Keiko in the eye. “Human women bleed once a month.”

Keiko sniffed, looking at her mistress in disbelief. “What?”

“I don’t know if that is the case with yōkai women,” Rin said. “Apparently it isn’t, otherwise you would have known. Believe me, Keiko, it is absolutely normal. It just means that… that I am not pregnant and that the seed of my husband is leaving my body.” She shifted on the futon, not wanting to ruin the white fabric. “It happens to every woman once a month. It only stops when she is pregnant.”

Keiko needed a few minutes to calm down, and she hiccuped as she finally spoke again. “I… I didn’t know that, Mylady,” she said quietly and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono before she bowed. “Please forgive me, Mylady.”

“Of course,” Rin said softly and patted her arm lightly. “Could… could you get me the thick koshimaki? And a clean kimono and a wet cloth, please.”

Keiko sniffed and nodded, standing up to get her lady the things she needed. Rin rose from the futon, glad she had not ruined it, and began to undress to wash the blood away. Now she felt the familiar ache in her stomach, and she wondered why she had not realised what was going on much sooner. She had completely lost track of her cycle. The bleeding had started about a week too late anyway. How could this even happen?

Keiko was still inconsolable as she gave Rin the koshimaki, and Rin stepped behind the partition to get changed. Her hopes of a pregnancy were officially shattered. Sesshōmaru would be disappointed. Lady Chieko would scold her. The courtiers would laugh about her.

Rin quickly washed herself and changed into a clean, light yukata. The thick koshimaki would protect her clothes and soak up the blood. She stepped out from behind the partition and sat down at the table with a small sigh, picking up the teacup Keiko had dropped.

“Keiko?” Rin said softly, watching the maid fold the stained kimono so she could take it away to wash it. “Please don’t tell anyone except for Yuka and Chihiro. It is not a secret but… I just don’t want people to know.”

Keiko sniffed and nodded slowly. “Of course, Mylady,” she said quietly. “I… I will not tell anyone.”

She left the room and took the kimono with her, closing the door carefully. Rin buried her face in her hands.

How had she missed the obvious signs?

After Lady Chieko’s explanations Rin had expected to become pregnant in no time. She had thought that she would conceive quickly, and give Sesshōmaru the children he wanted. The son that he wanted. She had planned to prove to the courtiers that she was capable of doing at least that. 

Her stomach cramped and she pressed her hand against it, taking a deep breath. She didn’t want to go to dinner that night. She was sure that the yōkai would be able to smell the blood, and that most of them knew exactly what it meant, even if it was not a reality for them. No. She would not let them make fun of her.

Rin sighed and lay down on the futon, burying her face in the pillow. When Keiko returned with a fresh pot of tea she sent her away, and told her she did not want to be disturbed. She had failed. And once again only because she was not a yōkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments! I love getting them.


	11. The Love of a Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others. Today was not the best day to write in my opinion, but I hope you still like it. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! You are the best!

The patience of the Lord of the West was usually wearing thin. Very thin. He had no understanding for his advisors and representatives whenever they came to speak to him, and he expected them to come to the point quickly. Unfortunately, some of the representatives thought that flattering him endlessly would help their case. He would rather listen to Jaken’s endless complaints. 

“Of course the lord and lady of the south were delighted to hear about your wedding, Mylord, and they hope that in the future there might be an alliance between both realms to- “

“If you don’t say what you have to say immediately you can go and collect your limbs in the courtyard,” Sesshōmaru interrupted him and glared at the man coldly. The young yōkai swallowed thickly and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry, Mylord, I just wanted to say that the lord and lady of the south hope that you consider their children as mates for you own and-“

“Enough,” Sesshōmaru said and dismissed the messenger with a wave of his hand. “If that is everything you have to say then you are not worth my time.” He rose from his desk and walked out of the room, ignoring the other man completely. Jaken followed him. “What a waste of time!” the kappa complained, shaking his head in disbelief. “How can he dare to request an audience with you and then only speak about such unimportant things! Is he not aware that you have better things to do than-“

“Shut up, Jaken,” Sesshōmaru said, and his secretary stopped talking immediately, following him in silence instead. The sun was already setting and soon it would be time for dinner. Life was very different at the castle, and instead of hunting weaker yōkai once or twice a month he would now eat every night in Rin’s company. He knew that this kind of routine made her happy, and he had to admit that the regular intake of food helped to keep his mental strength.

He turned left at the end of the hall and descended the stairs, making his way towards the dining room. The courtiers bowed respectfully and greeted him, but the daiyōkai ignored them, as always. Most of them were only at his court because they hoped to gain his trust and therefore more influence. Others, usually the young and unmarried women, had been sent here by his mother. She had clearly hoped that one of them would become his lady, and Sesshōmaru wondered why his mother had not shown up yet to take a look at Rin. Sesshōmaru assumed that the woman simply didn’t care, and perhaps it was best that way. 

Kyōya greeted him as he sat down at the head of the table. The seat next to him was empty, but Rin often came a little later, therefore his absence was no reason to worry. Sesshōmaru reached for the sake and took a sip, ignoring the ladies that walked past him to greet him. 

“Did the visit to the village go as planned?” he asked Kyōya. His advisor nodded. 

“Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama. The people were very happy to see their lady. They showed her the village and explained the history of the area to her. I think they were all very impressed with her, Mylord. She will be much loved by every human that lives in these lands, I am sure about that.”

“Ah.” Sesshōmaru took a small sip from the sake. Perhaps it had not been a bad idea of Rin to visit the villages. If the people trusted her they would not dare to rise up against him and only cause him inconvenience. Yes, perhaps his father had been right all along. Perhaps humans and yōkai could co-exist. And he and his wife were the prime example. 

The evening continued, but Rin didn’t turn up. The courtiers laughed and chatted about this and that, and some even tried to engage in a conversation with Sesshōmaru, but the lord of the west was not in the mood to exchange pleasantries. He ate very little and only sipped his sake every now and then, listening to Kyōya as his advisor told him the latest and most important news from his territories. In some ways Kyōya was the only one who could deal with Sesshōmaru’s mood swings, and the advisor always knew when to speak and when to remain silent. He kept talking although his lord was barely paying attention. Kyōya assumed that he was worried about Rin, but he kept their rather one-sided conversation going to keep up Sesshōmaru’s façade of the indifferent ruler. 

As Keiko entered the room a lot of people looked up, and they watched the young fire yōkai curiously as she approached their lord and knelt before him. The girl bowed and spoke in a very low voice so that only Sesshōmaru and Kyōya could hear her. Sesshōmaru frowned, allowing the girl to raise her head with a wave of his hand.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked Keiko, his voice just as low as hers. 

“Her ladyship wishes to be alone, Mylord,” Keiko said nervously, as she had never been allowed to speak to her lord before. She felt incredibly uncomfortable under his cold gaze. “She says she is not feeling well, she…” She stopped talking, looking down at the floor again. She had promised Rin not to tell anyone!

Sesshōmaru frowned deeper. “What?” He asked harshly. “Answer me, wench! You are speaking to your lord!”

“Sesshōmaru-sama,” Kyōya whispered as Keiko whimpered and pressed her forehead to the ground, afraid of Sesshōmaru’s wrath. “I am sure that the maid is just afraid to speak about it in public.”

“Stupid girl,” Sesshōmaru muttered and rose from his cushion, walking out of the dining room. Kyōya nudged Keiko quickly. “He hasn’t dismissed you yet! Follow him!”

Keiko’s eyes widened and she quickly got up, stumbling out of the room to follow Sesshōmaru. She had never been alone with her lord and she was afraid he would punish her. 

“What is the matter with my wife?” Sesshōmaru asked as they entered an empty corridor that led towards the private quarters. 

“She is not feeling well, Mylord,” Keiko said anxiously as she walked behind him. “Her ladyship made me swear not to tell anyone, Mylord. Please do not force me to break a promise, Mylord, I beg you!”

Sesshōmaru turned his head to look at the girl. He had never spoken to her before, but he knew that Rin liked her. That was the only reason he allowed her to remain Rin’s maid. His plan had been to replace them with the daughters of noble yōkai to improve Rin’s reputation, but after seeing Rin laugh and chat with this girl and the other maids he had discarded the idea. Her happiness was more important than courtly matters.

“You are loyal to your mistress, and that honours you,” Sesshōmaru said. “You may go.”

Keiko blinked at him for a moment. “Oh, thank you, Mylord!” She breathed and threw herself to his feet, bowing her head to him. Sesshōmaru walked away without looking back at her, lost in his thoughts again. What could have happened that Rin would have to swear her maid to secrecy? According to Kyōya everything had gone well in the village. It must have had happened afterwards.

It was quiet in the private quarters of the castle as Sesshōmaru entered. It was as if no one was there, but the daiyōkai could feel Rin’s presence. The gates closed behind him as he went down the patio to the rooms of his wife. No light was shining through the paper walls, and for a moment Sesshōmaru hesitated. But then he heard her sigh, and he slid the door open carefully.

It was dark in Rin’s bedroom. Not even a single candle had been lit, although the sun had completely set. A single futon lay by the garden door, and Rin lay on it, hugging a pillow. She was asleep.

Sesshōmaru frowned and entered the room as the scent of blood reached his nose. He understood immediately.

‘Oh, Rin’, he thought. ‘You silly girl.’

Slowly he approached her and put the duvet over her to keep her warm. Sometimes it was best to not argue with her. She wanted to be alone, and he would not disturb her slumber. 

************* 

Rin groaned as she woke up in the middle of the night, pressing the pillow she was holding against her chest. She was familiar with the pain, and she was usually not bothered by it, but this time it was a very painful reminder of her failure. Everything she had hoped for was leaving her body.

Oh, why could she not be like the other women at court? A beautiful and powerful yōkai? No one would treat her differently. They would be nice to her for her own sake. She would have friends. And Sesshōmaru would be proud. 

Rin sat up and felt the duvet slip from her body. She stopped in her movements, looking down at the duvet with a small frown. Who had tucked her in? Had Keiko come to check on her? She looked around and rubbed her eyes, searching for any kind of evidence that it had been Keiko, but the room looked the same as before. Keiko would have closed the garden door if she had been in here. 

Had it been Sesshōmaru?

Rin slowly stood and went to the dressing table, looking into the small mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. “I look terrible,” she whispered and winced as her stomach cramped once again. Why couldn’t it stop? She knew that she wasn’t pregnant, that she had failed, so why could the pain not just go away?  
Perhaps there were helpful herbs in the package Kagome had given them, Rin wondered and slowly went to the closet, searching for the box. But the closet contained nothing but kimono boxes, and a pretty kimono was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Rin sighed. She would never find them without the help of her maids in this ridiculously large castle. Perhaps they were in the small drawer of her dressing table.

She returned to the vanity and her eyes fell on something she had not noticed before. Her mother’s comb lay on the shiny surface, and next to it lay a dried cherry blossom. Rin recognised it immediately. 

_“Sesshōmaru-sama! Sesshōmaru-sama!” Rin was running down the hill towards the daiyōkai, a big smile on her face. Jaken was running behind her, screaming at her and telling her to stop, but the little girl ignored him, as usual. The demon turned around to her, his expression blank._

_“Look what I found!” Rin said and beamed at him as she showed him the single cherry blossom. “It is still so pretty although it is so late in Spring! It’s for you!”_

_“Oh you silly girl!” Jaken shrieked as he finally arrived at their side, gasping for air as he held onto the Staff of Two Heads for support. “A cherry blossom?! You think that a cherry blossom is an appropriate gift for the great Lord Sesshōmaru?”_

_Rin looked down at the cherry blossom in her hands for a moment. Jaken was right. A flower was nothing. Why would Lord Sesshōmaru like a flower?  
“Rin.”_

_The little girl looked up as her master suddenly spoke. He had knelt down in front of her, and his long, slender fingers took the blossom from her._

_“Thank you.”_

Rin remembered how she had felt that day after Sesshōmaru had accepted her silly gift. She had been so happy. Afterwards she had chased Jaken through the forest and won each round of hide and seek. That day she had decided she wanted to stay with Sesshōmaru forever.

Rin took the blossom into her hands and closed her eyes. Sesshōmaru had been here, and he had only let her sleep because he hadn’t wanted to disturb her. He didn’t hate her. 

Rin opened her eyes again and turned her head, looking out of the door across the garden to Sesshōmaru’s rooms. The candles flickered behind the thin paper walls of his private study, a clear sign that he was there. But was she even allowed to disturb him at this time of the night? She wanted to see him, she wanted to thank him and apologise to him, but what if he wanted to be alone? 

Her stomach cramped again and Rin winced. She needed to see him. She needed his help.

**** 

Sesshōmaru sat at his desk with an old scroll in his hands as the door slid open and Rin appeared in the doorframe. She looked exhausted. Her hair was messy and she pressed her arm against her stomach; a clear sign that she was not feeling well. Sesshōmaru lowered the scroll and looked up at her, not sure what it was that she wanted from him. She had asked to be left alone, therefore he had not disturbed her. But as she stood in front of him and looked at him with her big, brown eyes, unable to speak, he knew he had to make the first move.

“Come here,” he said quietly and held out his hand for her. Rin’s lower lip trembled. Slowly she made the first small step forward, then another one, and another one until she stood before him. Her small hand took his, and Sesshōmaru pulled his wife into his lap, holding her against him. And then Rin began to cry.  
The sobs of his wife made his heart clench in his chest, and he held her closer as she cried into his chest for a reason he did not yet understand. Sesshōmaru was not an emotional man. He kept his feelings to himself, or ignored them completely if they were not helpful. For most of the time he had regarded emotions as a human weakness, a flaw that was beneath him. Only children cried. 

Yet Rin’s tears pierced through the shell of ice in which he kept his heart.

Sesshōmaru lowered his head and nuzzled her hair, cupping the back of her skull with his hand. 

“Rin,” he whispered. “Tell me what it is that pains you so.”

Her hands grabbed the soft fabric of his hakama as he spoke, but no words came out of her mouth. Sesshōmaru could imagine what the initial reason of her misery was, yet he was sure that there was more behind her tears than just the fact that she was not carrying a child. No woman could be that devastated after a few weeks of marriage only. 

What had happened that she was so unhappy? What had he missed, what signs had he overlooked, what things had he not heard her say?

“Rin.” Sesshōmaru gently pushed her away from him to look at her. “Please tell me why you are crying. It hurts me to see you like this.”

Rin sniffed and cast down her eyes, as if she were ashamed to meet his gaze. “I am sorry,” she whispered. “I did not mean to upset you, Mylord.”

“You did not upset me, Rin,” Sesshōmaru said with a small frown. “I just wish to know what it is that makes you so unhappy. I know that you are not pregnant. I am no fool,” he added as Rin looked at him in shock. “I know that these things take time. And I am the last person to be upset about it.” His thumb brushed over her cheekbone, wiping a few tears away. “I know you, Rin. I know that this is not the only reason you are so miserable at the moment. Therefore, I wish to know what’s wrong, and if someone is responsible for it.”

Rin sniffed and raised her hand up to her face, rubbing her eyes. She felt silly for crying in his arms about something that apparently didn’t even worry him in the slightest. It certainly did not add to the poor imagine he must have already had of her before that. 

“N-no one is responsible for it,” she said quietly and looked away from him. “It is all my fault, really. I… I don’t understand why… why I’m even here. Why you would want me here and not one of the noble ladies that are so much prettier and stronger and more powerful than me and definitely able to give you yōkai children while I am not and I cannot even give you hanyō children it seems and everyone is watching me and they are expecting me to fail and now I’ve got the proof that they were all right all along and that I don’t belong here and that I don’t deserve-“

His mouth had captured hers before she had been able to finish, but the moment his cool lips touched hers Rin forgot what she had wanted to say. His kiss was incredibly tender and full of all the emotions he never showed to anyone but her. He had taken her hands into his, intertwining their fingers.

“My sweet, sweet Rin,” Sesshōmaru said quietly as he pulled back from the kiss and let their foreheads touch. “Do you not think that I took all of this into account when I asked for your hand? Do you not think I knew that I was going to marry a human woman, and not a yōkai?” He brought her hand to his lips. “Believe me, Rin. I want you here. You are my lady, and my wife. I don’t want anyone else. I am not interested in the ladies at my court and I never was. It was always you. Only you.”

Rin’s breath hitched in her throat and more tears rolled down her cheeks, but Sesshōmaru wiped them all away. He tilted his head to the side, looking into her eyes.

“You don’t believe me,” he said. “Why not.”

“B-because there is nothing that I can give you,” Rin breathed. “You… you gave me all this and I cannot even-“

“Stop it,” Sesshōmaru said firmly. “So you are not pregnant after one month. I don’t care. What matters to me is that you are happy, and currently you are not. What can I do to change that?”

Rin fell silent. She knew that there was nothing he could do. He could not influence the ways of her body, and he couldn’t turn her into a yōkai to make her more equal to him. She felt awful because he had to put up with her.

“You don’t have to tell me now if you can’t,” he said softly. “But I can see that you are not feeling well. Are you in pain?”

Rin blinked at him and nodded lightly, just as her stomach cramped again. 

“Wait here.”

Sesshōmaru put her down on the cushion next to his desk and rose, making his way over to a closet next to the door. He hadn’t wanted to trust the maids with the medicines, so he had kept Kagome’s gift in his own room where no one ever dared to look through his belongings. He carried the wooden box to his desk and set it down. 

“Tell me what I need to do,” he said, opening the box. Kagome had prepared a selection of herbs for them, all of them were already perfectly cut and arranged so they were ready to use. Rin leant forward to take a closer look at the herbs before she eventually took out a small handful of sweet smelling leaves.

“I need to make tea with them,” she said. Sesshōmaru nodded and rang the bell on his desk. A few minutes later a woman came in with a pot of hot water, and Rin prepared the tea with shaking hands. It had been one of the first medicines she had needed in the village. Rin was rarely sick, but each time she had her monthlies she suffered from terrible cramps. The raspberry tea always helped, but she felt weak and exhausted every single time. 

She sat on Sesshōmaru’s lap as she drank the tea slowly. The hot drink warmed her from the inside, and seemed to soothe her upset stomach quickly. She had finally been able to stop crying, but she was not in the mood to talk much either. She still felt terribly stupid and didn’t want to bother Sesshōmaru with her human worries. Therefore, she was glad he did not force her to talk. The young woman leaned against him, his cool skin against her hot cheeks as he continued with his work, soothing her with his presence only. The scroll he was studying was full of complicated signs she didn’t know, and she assumed it was something incredibly important. Rin sighed a little and curled up on his lap. The things she could do if she were better educated. She would be able to help him with his work, she would be able to debate with his representatives and oh, she would be a great entertainer, just like the famous ladies that Lady Chieko often compared her to. Of course, Rin was always the negative example. 

After a while Sesshōmaru put the scroll down and took the empty cup out of Rin’s hands. She blinked in surprise, looking up at him.

“Sleep here tonight,” he said. “It is warmer in here. The maids didn’t heat your room.”

“I didn’t let them in,” Rin murmured. “Thank you, Mylord.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “Don’t call me that.”

“I’m sorry, Shujin.”

“Better.”

He rose and took her to his own bedroom which was located right next to his private study. It looked similar to Rin’s room, but it was much less feminine. There were no flowers in the alcove, and the scroll on the wall was full of complicated signs Rin didn’t know. A large futon lay in the middle of the room on fine tatami mats. It was a very simple room, and did not at all look like the room of a monarch. 

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Rin said as she lay down. “Will you stay?”

“I will be next door,” Sesshōmaru said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I see…”

“I have work to do. Call for me if you need me. Try to sleep. We will speak in the morning.”

Rin nodded and watched him leave the room before she closed her eyes. The tea had helped and soothed her upset stomach. She would surely be able to sleep.  
Every now and then she heard the rustling of paper and the scratching of a quill; reassuring signs that Sesshōmaru was there, watching over her. She rolled over in his bed, breathing in his scent that he had left behind on the pillow. 

Her husband was too good for her. She didn’t need the noble ladies of the court to tell her that. It was more than obvious that Sesshōmaru could have easily had a better wife, but for some reason he had chosen her. One day she would be ready to ask him what he saw in her. Even if it took her years to gather the courage.

******** 

Rin was already feeling better the next day, and after a short breakfast and a relaxing bath she found herself in the company of Sesshōmaru. He had kept his promise and wanted to spend more time with her, but, keeping her current condition in mind, he had only suggested a walk through the main garden. Rin held onto his arm as he showed her this little paradise, ignoring the courtiers that watched them curiously from behind the trees and bushes. She would just do it like Sesshōmaru and pretend they were not there. 

“Oh, that tree is beautiful!” Rin gasped and looked up at the large tree they had just reached. It reminded her of the tree in the forest behind the village, the one where Inuyasha had been sleeping for fifty years. 

“It is very old,” Sesshōmaru said. “In human terms. Some say it has powers, but I don’t know if that is true.”

“Powers or not, it is a very nice tree,” Rin said. “And it fits perfectly into this garden. I really like the gardens here, I must say. Oh, I was wondering if…”

“Yes?” Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow.

“I was wondering if I could start a herb garden here,” she said. “You know, like the one Jinenji has, just a little smaller. That means, if you have the space.”

“If it makes you happy it can be arranged,” Sesshōmaru said and Rin’s face lit up. “Thank you, Shujin.” She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Rin,” he said in a low voice. “Think of the ladies watching us. You make the blood in their veins boil.”

Rin blushed and cast down her eyes. “Sorry.”

“That was not meant as a critique.”

Rin frowned and looked up at him, only to see him smirk in amusement. 

“Come. There is more to this garden than a large tree.”

Rin nodded and followed him, simply enjoying the time she could spend with him. It couldn’t always be like this, but she would savour every second of it. He was her husband, and even if she didn’t quite understand why he wanted her, she would stay at his side. She would not bow to anyone, no matter what they would say about her and her lack of qualities. She would keep trying, and she would be the best wife for Sesshōmaru that she could possibly be.

Even if it took them years to start a family. But for that, Rin thought to herself as Sesshōmaru pressed a gentle kiss to her head, there was certainly no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Rin, we ladies know how terrible cramps can be...  
> I wrote half of this fanfic while being high on ibuprofen and naproxen, so don't judge me.


	12. The Gift of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What? Another chapter?"
> 
> Yep. I still have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do. Just a warning: There might be no chapter before Saturday evening. Tomorrow is my last day in the UK and I will probably be out all day (or stay home as the antisocial moth that I am, in that case you will most likely get another chapter), and on Friday I will travel the entire day and get home very late. Unless I can find the time to write on the train you will get another chapter on the weekend. 
> 
> Thank you again for the comments and kudos! They keep me alive. And I squeal like a little girl each time I get an email because of them.

The clouds hid the stars as the new moon came, taking away the only remaining source of light. The lands remained dark that night, and the woods and mountains seemed eerie in the faint light of the few torches that had been lit along the path that led to the holy shrine. But the steps of the woman following them took her somewhere else, away from civilisation, and towards the mountain.

The path was steep and uneven, and the ground had become slippery due to the rain. But the woman would not let herself be stopped by that. She kept walking although her legs and feet had gone numb due to the cold, pulling her cloak around herself tighter. The child on her back slept, oblivious to the exertions of its mother. She was glad. Her baby was little. It wouldn’t remember. 

As the rain became too heavy she came to rest under a ledge. She curled up in the narrow space and took her child from her back into her arms, holding it close. Its hair had turned black that night once more, and the woman looked at her baby for a very long time. If her little girl had only been born human.  
Her hair would turn silver once more when the morning came. And the looks and insults would return with it. Just like the crescent on her little girl’s forehead.

The world was terrible to hanyō children. 

The woman closed her eyes and pressed her child against her chest as she cried. There was no other way. There was only one place for her little girl, a place where she would be safe and looked after, where no one would judge her. And she had to reach it before it was too late. 

********** 

“Oh no, not again!” Keiko gasped. “This can’t be!”

“It can be, Keiko!” Rin replied with a grin. “Don’t worry about it, you just didn’t pay attention.”

“But I cannot lose a card game six times in a row!” Keiko exclaimed and shook her head with a deep sigh. 

It was a warm autumn afternoon, and Rin had decided to spend the afternoon in the large garden with her maids. She had realised that she could not keep locking herself away from the world, and that she had to be present at court if she wanted to be accepted. Even if that meant to spend her spare time under the criticising eyes of the courtiers that were only waiting for her to make a fool of herself. Therefore, Rin was immensely grateful for the company of her maids who had come with her. Now they sat on benches under the large tree and played a game with the cards Rin had gotten from Kagome on her twelfth birthday. For once the sun had decided to show itself again, and the young lady enjoyed the warmth on her skin. 

Almost four months had passed since she had visited the village for the first time, and many more had followed. Rin would go to meet with the mikos and village leaders about once a week, discussing with them what the people wanted and needed. It gave her something to do and made her feel useful. Furthermore, it helped her to not think about the fact she was still barren. 

“But you just have,” Chihiro giggled and gently nudged Keiko with her elbow. “It’s just a game, come on! And this is what the wife of the brother of his lordship used to play where she came from? The cards are really interesting!”

Rin nodded. “Yes. Kagome said she often played this game with her brother and her friends.”

“They are so colourful, too,” Yuka said, turning one of the cards in her hands. “I wonder who painted them.”

Rin let her maids discuss the cards as she reached for her tea, taking a small sip. She was happy about this warm day. Winter would arrive and cover everything in snow soon enough. They had to enjoy the sunny days as long as they lasted. But Rin loved all seasons. In winter she had often built snowmen with Kohaku and the other children, or she had gotten into snowball fights. One time they had rolled down the hill of Kikyō’s shrine together, Kohaku and her, and they had laughed and screamed as they had reached its bottom, completely covered in snow. Kaede had almost had a heart attack at the sight of a completely soaked Rin in mid-winter, and she had taken her inside to give her a hot bath, a bowl of stew, and a strict lecture. It had been a wonderful day, and Rin missed these much simpler times.

A few days ago, the first letter from Kagome had arrived, and Rin had almost fallen out of bed due to the excitement. Everyone seemed to do well in the village, and Kagome told her she was getting bigger every day as her child grew. The little Mineko, Sango’s and Miroku’s youngest, had finally developed a sensible sleeping schedule. Kohaku had returned to the village for a short visit, bringing his nieces and nephew gifts from his travels. Shippo had passed another important exam and was on the best way to become even more powerful than his father. Kaede had caught a cold shortly after her birthday, but she was feeling better already and following her daily routine as usual.

Rin’s heart ached at the thought of her friends and family. She loved Sesshōmaru and she liked her life with him most of the time, but she missed the village terribly. Perhaps she could ask him to let her visit them for a few days – in the company of guards, of course. She knew Sesshōmaru would never let her go out on her own, and that this was his way of telling her that he was worried about her. Rin, however, felt safe in and around the castle. There was no yōkai who could kill with a stare, after all, even if it sometimes felt that way.

According to Lady Chieko there was a very simple reason the courtiers did not speak to Rin. 

“You must speak to them first,” the old woman had said, and she had raised an eyebrow at Rin’s surprised face. “You did not know that, Mylady?”

“How should I know? No one ever tells me about these things!” Rin groaned, shaking her head. It was no wonder that no one spoke to her if she had to make the first move. Of course Sesshōmaru had not cared to tell her. He probably hadn’t even thought of the possibility that Rin would not know. To him courtly behaviour was nothing new. For his young wife, however, it was an entirely different world with different rules and a different language. 

“If you wish to acquaint yourself with the lords and ladies at court, you must speak to them directly, Mylady,” Lady Chieko had said. “There is no way around it.”  
Rin had thought about these words many times. If she truly wanted to settle in, she had to pull herself together and approach these yōkai. But she was shy, and afraid of making a fool of herself.

“I will go for a walk, yes?” Rin said and rose from the bench. “Just down the path here. I’ll be back soon. I just want to see what the gardeners have been up to.” 

Sesshōmaru had kept his promise and found a place for Rin’s herb garden in the middle of the park, hidden away between birches and rose bushes. There was nothing growing there yet, but Rin regularly went to the herb garden to see what the gardeners had been working on, and she was never disappointed. 

She walked away from her maids and followed the path to a small pond, crossing the bridge that led to the herb garden. Fish were swimming in the pond, and Rin remembered how often she had caught fish like these in the lakes and rivers during her travels with Sesshōmaru as a child. These days were over, but sometimes Rin felt her fingers itch at the sight of the fish, wondering if she was still able to catch them that easily. 

Rin had reached the herb garden, and she smiled as she saw that the gardeners had finished their work around its edges. Flat, white stones had been placed around it, making sure no one would step into the dirt. A little stream of water cut the patch into halves, keeping the ground moist. She would have to thank the gardeners for their hard work.

A surprised scream made Rin turn around. It had come from the other side of the bridge. Rin quickly hurried back, expecting to find Keiko or one of her maids on the other side as they often secretly followed her to keep an eye on her. But to her surprise it was one of the noble ladies. She had tripped over a large root and was lying flat on the ground. She had dark red hair and wore a black kimono with white swans below the waist.

“Oh dear! Are you alright?” Rin asked worriedly and reached for the hands of the woman, helping her to stand.

“Yes! Yes, I’m fine, I just didn’t pay attention to my own feet,” the yōkai said and shook her pretty head as she brushed the dirt off her kimono. “Thank you, though, that was very nice of you-“

Finally, the woman had raised her head to meet Rin’s gaze. For a moment Rin was not sure if the woman would scream or just walk away without another word. But to her surprise, the woman smiled and bowed lowly to her.

“Forgive me, Mylady, I did not know it was you,” she said. 

Rin blushed. “Not to worry,” she said quickly. “I am just glad that you are not injured.”

The second she said it she regretted it. How could she say such a stupid thing? A yōkai like her would not hurt herself by falling over a root.

But the woman kept smiling at her. “That is very kind of you, Mylady. I think the only thing that was harmed was my kimono.”

“It is a very nice kimono,” Rin said, slightly nervous. The woman seemed so friendly, and not at all arrogant as she had imagined. “Please, tell me, what is your name?”

“Oh, how rude of me!” The woman bowed again. “My name is Fumiko, Mylady. It is an honour to meet you.”

“It is very nice to meet you, Lady Fumiko,” Rin said, but the other woman quickly shook her head. “Just Fumiko, Mylady. I am not of a high rank.”

“I am sorry,” Rin said softly, clasping her hands just above her kimono. “I am not familiar with all the titles and ranks. To me everyone looks like nobility. And they behave like it, too.”

Fumiko chuckled. “They would love to be nobility, Mylady. But most courtiers are not. They are here only because his lordship allows it. They are his allies. That is the only reason. Of course they hope to gain power by staying close to him, too.”

Rin did not know these things, and so she was fascinated by what Fumiko was telling her.

“I have not seen you here before,” she said to her, glad she had found someone to chat with, even if it was just for now. Fumiko seemed nice, and Rin wondered if she could become friends with her. 

“I just arrived, Mylady,” Fumiko said. “My husband joined the court as a general.”

“Oh, I see,” Rin nodded. “Who is your husband? Perhaps I have seen him before.”

“I doubt it, Mylady,” Fumiko said. “He tends to stay away from grand dinners. And besides, I would not recommend his company. He is a terrible man.”

Rin blinked at the other woman in surprise. She had never heard anyone speak about their partner like that, but Fumiko didn’t seem to be joking. Before she could ask her about it, however, Fumiko had already changed the subject. 

“Isn’t this garden beautiful? But it seems rather easy to get lost in here.”

“I agree,” Rin said with a small nod. “But I know the way back, most of the time. My husband would find me terribly silly if I got lost. And the others would surely laugh at me.”

Fumiko began to fan herself. “They are only jealous, Mylady, nothing else,” she said with a smile.

“Jealous? Of me?” Rin found that very hard to believe. “Why would they be jealous?”

“Because you are the wife of the greatest daiyōkai that ever lived,” Fumiko said as if it was something very obvious. “And because he loves you. Everyone can see that. Oh!” She frowned as something small and bright jumped out of the bushes and on the path between them. 

“A cat? How did a cat get in here?” Rin frowned and knelt down to pet the animal. It was just an ordinary cat as far as she could tell, and it purred happily as Rin stroked it. Fumiko frowned.

“A good question indeed. Cats tend to stay away from Inu yōkai for obvious reasons. But I guess it is an exception with you since you are human.”

“How did you get in here, hm?” Rin asked the cat and picked it up, holding the fluffy creature in her arms. The cat meowed and curled up in her arms. Rin smiled. “I will ask my husband if I can keep her. I used to have a cat when I was little, my brothers and I would always chase him around and…” She felt a stinging pain in her heart as she thought of her brothers that no longer were, and she fell silent.

Fumiko seemed to understand. “A cat makes a lovely pet. I think it’s a she. What name shall she have?”

“I don’t know,” Rin said quietly, scratching the cat behind the ear. “I think I will call her Mimi. Do you like that, Mimi?” 

The cat purred in her arms like a machine. Apparently, she had accepted Rin as her new owner already, and the young lady laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” she said to Fumiko. “What were we speaking about before we were interrupted?”

“I said that the ladies here are only jealous of you because you are being loved by our great Lord Sesshōmaru,” Fumiko said. 

“And you are not?” Rin asked quietly. Fumiko began to fan herself.

“No. Not really,” she said. “I mean, I would love to have a happy marriage, like you do. But not with his lordship. Don’t get me wrong, I admire him and serve him proudly. But I don’t think we would be compatible.”

Rin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I know what you mean,” she said, and she had the feeling that she had just made a new friend. 

********* 

 

Keiko had learned early to be happy with the things she had. A home, a family, and powers that were enough to defend herself. After being left with her father by her mother – who had chosen to continue to live independently like so many female daiyōkai before her – as a child, Keiko had learned to stand up for herself. She was not a hanyō, but she was a halfling nonetheless. The child of a dragon yōkai and a forest spirit with the ability to hear the trees breathe and to set things on fire. She had been accepted, but also been eyed with caution. 

Eventually her father had sent her to the Western Castle to work there as a maid. She had heard the rumours about Lord Sesshōmaru. Rumours that his mother was looking for a wife for him, that she was even thinking about bearing another child, so that son and daughter could rule together as husband and wife. It would have kept the power within the family. It was nothing unusual in the world of demons if a brother mated with his sister. But it rarely happened among the ruling class.  
Of course Keiko had heard the other rumours, too. She had learnt from the other servants that there was a human child that had once been travelling with him. According to the maids the girl was now living in a village, and their lord was visiting her every now and then.

Keiko would have never thought that one day this girl would be her lady.

She carried the basket with the laundry to the servant quarters to take care of them there. It was loud in the wash house, as many other maids were there and doing their work while chatting with each other about this and that, sharing the latest gossip. Keiko greeted her friends and put the basket down on the floor as she began to throw the sheets and clothes into the tub, heating the water by spitting fire at the logs of wood. Sometimes her powers came in quite handy. 

“What’s this?” One of the other maids asked as she watched Keiko throw Rin’s undergarments into the tub. “She’s been bleeding again?”

“She is still not pregnant?” Another maid asked.

“I don’t think this is any of your business,” Keiko said firmly.

“I bet his lordship is not very happy,” the first maid said. “I mean, he’s finally married after such a long time and now she can’t even conceive?”

“I said this is none of your business!” Keiko snapped. “Lady Rin is a kind and gentle and generous woman and this is why his lordship married her! Not to use her as a baby machine!”

“Oh dear, Keiko, what’s gotten into you?” A girl asked with a mean smile. “Are you feeling responsible for our little human?”

“She is your lady!” Keiko barked. “Human or not, she is the best thing that has happened to this place!”

“What is going on here?”

Keiko and the other girls quickly turned around, only to see Kyōya Sakamoto stand in the door. He was wearing his armour over his dark kimono, and his silver hair had been put up into a loose bun. The maids blushed at his sight – many of them secretly admired the smart and strong advisor of Lord Sesshōmaru. 

“If I ever hear you speak about our lady like that again I will report you to his lordship,” he said and looked every single one of them in the eye. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” the maids said immediately and bowed their heads. As Kyōya’s eyes fell on Keiko his expression softened a little.

“Keiko, I need to speak to you. Follow me.” He turned around and left the wash house again, expecting her to follow him. Keiko handed the staff she used to stir the clothes to Yuka and quickly went outside with the man. The cold hit her face hard after the heat of the wash house and she blinked a few times. What did the man that was closest to Lord Sesshōmaru want from her? Had she done something wrong?

Kyōya stopped by the well in the courtyard, leaning against it and crossing his arms. He looked incredibly handsome in his armour, Keiko thought as she stood before him and clasped her hands, waiting for him to speak. But a man like him would never pay attention to someone like her. He came from one of the oldest and most powerful families after all, and he had probably a wife and a mistress and a small army of children somewhere far away.

“Lord Sesshōmaru has sent me,” he said eventually and Keiko froze on the spot. “Oh, there is no need to worry, you are not being punished for anything,” Kyōya said quickly as he saw her face. But he couldn’t blame the poor girl for being afraid. Sesshōmaru was not exactly known for having a heart for servants. Or for having a heart at all. 

“Lord Sesshōmaru is under the impression that you get along with our lady very well,” Kyōya said. “Apparently, Lady Rin mentions you a lot. She has, according to his lordship, even called you her friend.”

Keiko felt a strange warmth in her chest that definitely did not come from the fire in her lungs this time. She clasped her hands on her obi and tried to find the right words, but nothing came out of her mouth.

“Lord Sesshōmaru is very pleased about that,” Kyōya continued. “Therefore, he will give you the official title of a lady in waiting.”

Keiko’s eyes widened at that and she stared at Kyōya in complete disbelief. 

“Me?” She breathed. “A… a lady in waiting to Lady Rin?”

Kyōya smirked and nodded. “Yes, Keiko, you. Or is there another fire yōkai named Keiko that has your pretty face? Lord Sesshōmaru thinks that you deserve this title, and if I were you I would accept it and be grateful for it. Or is there any reason why you could possibly not take that position?”

Keiko closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Being a lady in waiting was not just any job. It was THE job. The position so many maids and noble ladies hoped for. Being a lady in waiting meant being responsible for Lady Rin’s wellbeing and happiness, it meant directing her maids. It meant being the first one to enter her room in the morning and being the last one to leave it in the evening. 

She would be the one closest to Lady Rin. The wonderful Lady Rin who had called her a friend. 

Keiko looked up at Kyōya, taking a deep breath. “I feel very honoured. I will accept this offer if that is what his lordship wishes, and if it makes our lady happy. I want nothing more than that.”

“Excellent,” Kyōya grinned. “I will tell him the good news then. And you should grab your bags.”

“My bags?”

“Because you’ll be moving,” Kyōya said. “You will get a bedroom behind the private quarters of Lady Rin. So you will be close to her at all times, should she need you.”

“Oh.” Keiko nodded quickly. “Yes. Of course. I will just go and finish the-“

“Leave the laundry to the maids, my dear Keiko,” Kyōya said and winked at her. “You are their boss now.”

With that he turned around and walked away, leaving behind a confused, proud, and terribly lovestruck Keiko.

************* 

When Rin heard about Keiko’s promotion the young lady could not have been happier. She could not think of anyone else who deserved it more than her Keiko, and she promised her newly appointed lady in waiting to never treat her as a servant, but as a friend. The poor girl had begun to cry promptly, and Rin had needed almost ten minutes to convince Keiko that she did indeed see her as a friend, and that she was very happy to have her support. The fact that it had been Sesshōmaru who had suggested it warmed her heart, and she knew exactly how to thank him.

The moment Sesshōmaru had entered her chamber that night she had thrown her arms around him to thank him. The daiyōkai had been a little surprised at his wife’s sudden outburst of joy, but he had not resisted as she had pulled him with her to bed by the collar of his kimono. In the hours that followed she let him do everything he wanted with her, almost going mad at the feeling of his hands and mouth on her body. Even then he was respectful and tried to make it as enjoyable for her as possible. Little did he know that Rin was fine with almost everything he did, and that she longed for his touch at night, and for nothing else.

As she lay in his arms that night they didn’t speak much. Every now and then one of them would say something, and the other one would respond with a small remark. Rin would press gentle kisses to his pale skin, and he would nuzzle her hair and neck in return, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Rin felt safe and loved with him, even if she had never heard it from him. It just had to be that way. There was no other explanation.

“My love, I have been thinking…”

“Oh, what a surprise.”

“Stop that. I was wondering if… you know… if I could go and visit Kagome and Inuyasha. And Kaede and Miroku and Sango…”

Sesshōmaru opened his eyes. She was looking at him like a puppy that was begging for attention. Was she even aware of the effect she had on him, he wondered.

“Is there a reason for that?” He inquired.

“Kagome will have her baby soon,” Rin said softly. “And I just miss them. Is that not a good reason?”

“I suppose it is,” Sesshōmaru sighed and closed his eyes again, pulling Rin a little closer. He had expected this question sooner or later, and he knew that he could not keep her away from his idiot brother and the people that had become her family. It was only natural that she missed them, he thought. 

“So…”

“Of course you can go, Rin, you do not need my permission for that,” Sesshōmaru said and opened his eyes once more. “But I expect you to-“

“You expect me to take the guards and Keiko and Kyōya with me to protect me,” Rin said, earning a certain look from her husband. “Of course. I would take Keiko with me anyway because she is my friend, as you pointed out.” She pecked his cheek. 

“Good,” Sesshōmaru said and blew out the candle next to their futon, pulling the duvet over Rin’s naked body. She yawned and curled up at his side, closing her eyes.

“Thank you, Shujin,” she whispered. Deep inside he was a good man, and she was proud to be the one to know that. Just as she was about to fall asleep she remembered what she had wanted to ask him.

“Sesshōmaru?”

“Hm?”

“Does Kyōya have a wife?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m just curious.”

“You are married.”

“I am not asking for my sake. I am asking for a friend.”

“For Keiko.”

“Maybe.”

“She is your only friend here.”

“That is not true. There is Fumiko and Lady Chieko and-“

“Lady Chieko is a living mummy. She would never ask about Kyōya.”

“Don’t be so mean.”

Sesshōmaru sighed. “He does not have a wife. Does that answer make you happy?”

“Why should it?” Rin grinned. “I am asking not for myself after all.”

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “Sleep.”

Rin giggled and rested her head on Sesshōmaru’s chest again. Oh, these were excellent news for Keiko, and Rin couldn’t wait to tell her friend that there was indeed hope. She had noticed the way Kyōya spoke and looked at Keiko when she was around, and only a fool would miss the obvious signs.

Perhaps, Rin thought before she fell asleep, perhaps they just needed a gentle push into the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone: For now I have a little task for you.  
> Please look at the following picture. The artist is called "Nico". 
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/26139a4663087262a15c438e42b76879/tumblr_n1mdf2WEHQ1ridfluo1_540.jpg
> 
> Now I want you to think about what Sesshomaru might be saying to Rin. A declaration of his love? An explicit description of what he wants to do to her in broad daylight? Is he telling her a joke? The famous family recipe for the best pancakes? 
> 
> Tell me your ideas in the comments! This picture is the reason this fanfiction exists, and I would love to work with it in this story.


	13. An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I an antisocial moth? Yes, yes I am. I spent my last day in the UK writing this chapter for you, and I really hope you like it!
> 
> There is no name for Sesshomaru's mother, therefore I gave her one I liked.

There were several reasons why the Lady Mother preferred to stay away from the Western Castle.

For one, she had very little interest in courtly life as it took place in the castle she had once called her home a very long time ago. She despised the mindless chatter, the endless walks through the garden, and the formal dinners. Furthermore, she loathed being under the watchful eyes of greedy courtiers that had nothing else but their own advantages in mind. And, of course, there were the men that thought they could make her subject to them, those that were eager to mate with her only because of her status. It was terribly tedious, and Lady Yumiko had no time for that. No one would ever replace Tōga. 

The inu yōkai yawned and reached for the sake her loyal maid had poured her, taking a small sip as she watched the other woman fan herself. Oh, she would always choose her above any man. There was little that Lady Yumiko missed about the company of a man. In the very few nights that she did she would mate with the guard that she currently liked best, only to throw him out again right after she had found satisfaction. But most of the time Lady Yumiko was entirely happy with the entertainment that her dear maid offered her. Between female yōkai was either disdain and resentment or perfect harmony. There was nothing in between. 

“This is the height of impudence!” Takudo roared as he paced back and forth in front of her throne. Lady Yumiko sighed and leant against her armrest. Perhaps she should go for a hunt later, she wondered. She hadn’t eaten in a while. Yes, a few small yōkai should be enough…

“From a human! A human that dares to speak up against me, the ruler of the valley!”

Lady Yumiko closed her eyes and let out another deep sigh. The man bored he to death with his endless complaints. 

“And what, my dear Takudo, am I supposed to do about it, in your opinion?” She asked him and opened her eyes again, looking at the other yōkai in annoyance. 

“I ask you to take care of this… this disgrace that our Lord has brought to the West!” Takudo said angrily. “A human woman as the lady of the west! NEVER before has something like that happened to the good name of-“

“You forget that my dear mate had a human lover, Takudo,” Lady Yumiko said, tilting her head. “Are you implying that Inu no Taisho brought disgrace to his subjects, too?”

“Of course not!” Takudo said immediately, shaking his head vigorously. “The great Inu no Taisho had the good grace to take the human princess as a mistress only, unlike his lordship who-“

“What do you expect me to do, Takudo? Do you want me to go and tell him off like a little boy?” The Lady Mother sighed dramatically and shook her pretty head. “It is none of my business with whom my son mates. Why should I care? He has inherited this strange obsession with humans from his father and if it makes him happy to fuck a human…” She waved with her hand dismissively. 

“Mylady, this is a very serious situation,” Takudo said firmly and knelt before her throne. Lady Yumiko eyed him with mild surprise. “A human lady of the west puts the entire realm at risk. She prioritises the needs of other humans above the needs of her yōkai subjects. She openly interferes with our politics and Lord Sesshōmaru lets her! She is not even able to bear a child, a child that will most likely be a dirty, worthless hanyō!”

Lady Yumiko raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her golden eyes that usually indicated nothing but boredom had begun to sparkle. 

“Is that so?” She asked Takudo. The warrior nodded. 

“Yes, Mylady. The woman has not conceived yet, despite the fact she has been mating with a great daiyōkai like his lordship.”

“Hm.” Lady Yumiko rested her chin on her hand as she let that new piece of information settle in her mind. Impregnating human women was terribly easy for most yōkai. It probably had something to do with the physical differences, but Lady Yumiko had never really thought about it before, as it had never concerned her. One passionate act was usually all it took for a yōkai to leave his mark inside a human woman. 

“You say that she is not with child yet?” Lady Yumiko asked. “You left the castle over six months ago. How can you know that this is still the case?”

“I have loyal friends at court, Mylady,” Takudo said, and his eyes had begun to shine maliciously as he finally had the attention of the Lady Mother. “They have told me that the girl is still not pregnant, and wastes her days with a cat she has adopted, instead of bearing heirs.”

“Interesting.” Lady Yumiko took another sip from her sake. “But I doubt that this is a reason for concern. Nonetheless I thank you for this piece of information. And now leave before I forget my manners, Takudo. You bore me to death.”

The man nodded and bowed to her before he left, a grin on his face. He had known that the Lady Mother would not pay a lot of attention to him, but he had managed to say what he had wanted to say. There were things that not even Lady Yumiko could ignore.

“A terribly exhausting man, don’t you think?” Lady Yumiko asked her maid as the other woman poured her another cup of sake. “There is something about him that I never liked. But I cannot decide what it is…”

“Perhaps it is his attitude towards women?” Her maid suggested. 

“Maybe…” Lady Yumiko sighed. 

“Or the fact that he behaves as if he were the lord of the west?” The maid added. “He is a prime example of a yōkai that does not know his place.”

“That must be it,” Lady Yumiko said with a yawn and her claws gently caressed the cheek of her maid. “At least there is one clever person here with me. What would I do without you, Hikari?”

Hikari smiled. “You would have no one to fulfil your desires, Mylady,” she said and earned a kiss from her mistress in return. 

“Quite right,” Lady Yumiko said and sat back on her throne, sipping the sake as she thought about the information Takudo had given her. What Sesshōmaru did with his life was none of her business. She had given birth to him and raised him, and her mate had done the rest. Over the course of time her son had become the most powerful yōkai that had ever walked the earth, and Lady Yumiko could not help but feel a certain sense of pride. When he had turned up at her castle with two human children she had been fascinated, but not surprised. Another legacy of his father, nothing else. But when her subjects had informed her that he had taken the little girl she had brought back to life as his wife…

“Perhaps the time has come,” Lady Yumiko said and rose from her throne, descending the few steps to the hall. 

“What time?” Hikari asked, following her lady out of the throne room.

“The time to visit my dear daughter-in-law, of course.”

**************** 

The shrine was located in the forest that divided the villages, in the midst of ancient trees and surrounded by gentle spirits that had protected the area for thousands of years. One of the safest places for a human in these lands. It was where lovers secretly met, where children played, and where the devastated and the dying found peace. A place of refuge for those who needed it.

Rin had heard about the shrine from the miko Satomi, who was taking care of it with the help of the other priests and mikos in the area. Naturally, Rin had wanted to go to the shrine to pray there. It had taken her a while to convince Sesshōmaru that praying alone in her room was not the same, and so he had eventually given in. Of course she was not alone. Kyōya had come with her, but the yōkai stayed away from the shrine, away from its cleansing and holy atmosphere. Rin was grateful for this side effect. It allowed her to pray in complete solitude, without being watched.

As she approached the shrine Rin felt peace come over her. A clear sign that whatever inhabited the shrine accepted her presence, and so she came closer to offer the spirits of the forest a gift. Keiko had suggested the ice roses, as they only grew high up in the mountains and they were impossible to reach for humans. Ah-Un had collected them for her, and Rin hoped that the spirits would accept them and see them as a sign that she had nothing bad in mind.

“Thank you,” Rin whispered as she knelt down in front of the shrine and put her hands together, bowing her head to the deity. “I do not know if it is in your power to help me. If it is not, I thank you for your patience with me, and for letting me stay.” 

Rin took a deep breath, wanting to choose the following words wisely. Kaede had taught her that one had to be respectful and humble when praying at a shrine, and that only those with pure hearts would be listened to. She was not sure if the same applied to humans that lived among yōkai. But she had to try.

“Please help me to do my duty as the Lady of the West,” she whispered. “Please give me a son, so that he may be the living image of his father, the great Lord Sesshōmaru. I promise that in return I will do everything I can to protect these lands and the people that live in them. I will make sure that yōkai and humans can co-exist in peace. That shall be my purpose.” 

There was no warm feeling coming over her like at Kikyō’s shrine, but that did not matter. Kikyō was not a deity after all, more like a spirit or even a ghost, and her presence was only of a soothing nature. In reality, no one could really know if the kami were listening. The only thing that Rin could do was hope.

As Rin had finished her prayer she returned to Kyōya, who had been waiting outside the forest with Ah-Un. Over the last few months Rin had become friends with the yōkai, and she trusted him almost as much as she trusted Sesshōmaru. Kyōya seemed to be one of the few that did not care that she was human, and he treated her with respect regardless of her status. 

“Shall we go?” He asked as Rin joined them, and he took the reins into his hands. “I think it will start to rain soon, Mylady. We should hurry.”

Rin agreed after looking up at the cloudy sky. She mounted Ah-Un’s back with Kyōya’s help and together they flew back to the castle that was always well hidden behind a thick wall of clouds. Although Rin liked living there she was glad that she had the opportunity to leave the castle every now and then to visit the villages, and to be among other humans. Soon she would leave for a little longer, and visit her friends and family at home. Another letter had arrived a few days ago, this time written by Sango. Kagome had given birth to another little girl, but they had not found a name for her yet. Rin was eager to see the little one, and she was looking forward to seeing her newborn niece.

Ah-Un landed in the courtyard in a surprisingly gentle way for a dragon of his size. Rin slipped from his back and thanked him for his services, promising him that the stable master would bring him some treats in a minute. Ah-Un let out a content growl and nudged her gently before walking away towards the stables where he had his own subjects to rule.

Kyōya waited for Rin by the gates to take her back inside. His young lady surprised him again and again, and he could see why Sesshōmaru had chosen her despite the fact she was human. Or perhaps he had chosen her because she was human. Kyōya, however, was not an idiot, and he would not awaken Sesshōmaru’s wrath by asking him about it. 

“The ice roses were a great idea,” Rin said as they walked through the castle together. It had become rather cold, and soon the new year would begin. Her maids had changed the selection of her kimonos, and now she was wearing well-padded kimonos that kept her warm and cosy wherever she went. The courtiers didn’t need clothing of that sort, of course. They didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold, as they were yōkai. “I really need to thank Keiko for that. She always has good ideas.”

“I am glad that the deity accepted your gift, Mylady,” Kyōya said. Rin looked up at her protector. 

“It is all thanks to Keiko, really. I’m glad that my husband gave her the title of a lady in waiting. She was indeed the best choice.” She watched Kyōya closely, not wanting to miss a single bit of his reaction. But Kyōya was just like Sesshōmaru in many ways. His face often never really showed what he was thinking or feeling.

“She is a true gift to you, then, your ladyship,” Kyōya said, and Rin sighed internally. It was awful. Had it been like this with her and Sesshōmaru before he had proposed to her? 

“I can find my way back on my own now,” she said to Kyōya once they had reached the familiar hallways of the inner circle. “Thank you for coming with me today. I know you surely have better things to do than to follow me around…”

“It was an honour, Mylady,” Kyōya said and bowed his head to her respectfully. “I am responsible for your safety after all. If you need me you know where to find me.”

Rin nodded and wished him a pleasant afternoon before she continued her way on her own, walking down the long hallways to the doors of the private quarters. 

Takeo and Takashi inclined their heads to her, and Rin noticed that they seemed slightly nervous. She went inside, almost bumping into Keiko, who seemed just as nervous and flustered as the guards.

“What is going on, Keiko?” She asked her lady in waiting. “Takeo and Takashi look like they have seen a ghost and you-“

“You have a visitor, Mylady,” Keiko said nervously. 

“A visitor?” Rin frowned. “Who is it?”

Keiko swallowed thickly. “It’s the Lady Mother. Lady Yumiko. She is waiting for you in the garden.”

Rin felt as if she had swallowed a large chunk of ice. The Lady Mother. 

Sesshōmaru’s mother.

“W-when did she arrive?” Rin asked in a whisper, knowing how well yōkai like her could hear. Oh, this was typical, she thought as she tried to stay calm. Sesshōmaru was not at the castle at the moment, he had left the night before to take care of more serious matters that required his personal attention. Of course she would come when Rin was completely alone. Completely defenceless.

“Just about an hour ago,” Keiko whispered and followed her lady to her bedroom. “I told her that you were not home, just like his lordship, and then she said she would wait and she went to the garden and she hasn’t left it since!”

“It’s alright,” Rin murmured and quickly went to the dressing table to check her appearance. Usually she did not care about these things, but this was different. For some reason it mattered to her what Sesshōmaru’s mother thought of her. She didn’t remember much about her, but she knew that the woman had brought her back to life when Tenseiga had not been able to save her. She would never forget the way Sesshōmaru had looked at her back then, holding her in his arms while Jaken had cried tears of joy.

Rin took a deep breath and looked at Keiko, nodding at her once before she stepped out onto the patio that led to the garden. She could see the Lady Mother already, the fur she wore over her kimono was clearly visible between the trees and bushes. Rin straightened her shoulders as she walked, wanting to leave a good impression with the woman who was now her mother-in-law. For a moment Rin wondered if her disapproval of Rin had been the reason she had not been at the feast six months ago when Sesshōmaru had officially introduced her to everyone. But then again, she knew little about yōkai customs.

Lady Yumiko turned around as she heard Rin approach, and she studied the young girl curiously. 

“Ah, the little human,” she said, but it did not sound like an insult to Rin’s ears. More like a statement only. “Rin was your name, was it not?”

Rin nodded lightly, clasping her hands on her obi as Lady Yumiko studied her. Once again Rin had no idea that she possessed the natural elegance of a princess, and that Lady Yumiko approved of exactly that. She returned the gaze of the demoness, and she couldn’t help but admire the beauty of Sesshōmaru’s mother. Everything about her declared that she was nobility. 

“Lovely,” Lady Yumiko said softly, tilting her head to the side. “You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you. When I was told that my son had married his little protégée I almost had the messenger beheaded for implying that my son had mated with a little girl. But then I realised that some years had already passed, and that the little girl had become a woman. And a pretty one, too.”

Rin blushed, not sure what to say to that. So far there were no accusations coming from Lady Yumiko, not even questions. Why was she here?

“I have to say that I was glad to hear that my son had chosen himself a mate. It was high time, really.” Lady Yumiko began to wander around in the small paradise, admiring the work of the gardeners. “As a mother you just cannot help but worry about your son, you know?” She sighed dramatically. “I was already wondering if I had to bear him a bride. Fortunately it did not come to this, as he then proposed to you. I heard that it took you two years to accept. Why?”

She turned around to Rin and looked at her attentively with her beautiful golden eyes that looked nothing like Sesshōmaru’s in Rin’s view. 

“Well, I…” Rin took a deep breath and played with the sleeve of her kimono. “I only did what he asked of me. I contemplated my feeling for him. And I was still so young and not quite ready for marriage.”

“How old were you when he proposed to you?” Lady Yumiko asked. 

“Fifteen, Mylady,” Rin replied nervously. “Almost sixteen.”

Lady Yumiko laughed. “That is not too young for marriage. Not when it is real love. And that is what it is what you feel for him, right? Real love.”

Rin didn’t like the way she said it, but she knew better than to argue with her. Sesshōmaru was not here after all. He couldn’t protect her. She had to fight this battle on her own. 

“And now you are… eighteen?” Lady Yumiko said, not waiting for an answer from Rin. “Eighteen years old and the wife of the Lord of the West. You, my dearest little human girl, have what many yōkai never achieve in hundreds of years. You should be proud of that.”

She began to fan herself as she continued to walk through the garden. “Do I have any grandchildren?”

Rin felt a sting in her heart, like every time someone asked her about children or just mentioned them.

“No, Mylady,” she said quietly and tried to appear brave and strong. “But I am sure that will be the case soon.”

“I had Sesshōmaru rather quickly,” Lady Yumiko said. “Ah, he was a sweet child with his silver hair and those big golden eyes. I think a human would have called him cute. I raised him and fed him at my bosom and protected him. But of course he wanted to be just like his father, proud and strong and invincible.” Lady Yumiko laughed, and it sounded as bright as little bells in a temple. “Men are terribly stubborn sometimes. That is why they take wives. To keep them on the ground, and away from the grave that they apparently seek so desperately.”

She eventually turned around to Rin and sat down on one of the benches. ‘She looks like a queen’, Rin thought as she watched Sesshōmaru’s mother fan herself. ‘She looks like the Lady of the West. I must look pathetic in her eyes.’

“Who would have thought that the girl that I saved with my Meido Stone would turn into such a pretty little thing?” Lady Yumiko said as she eyed Rin once more. “I must say that I cannot deny your beauty. You must have had many admirers in your village. But to you only Sesshōmaru mattered, am I right? It is hard not to fall in love with him, with his looks and his power.”

“I did not fall in love with him because of his looks or his power,” Rin replied, sounding harsher than she had thought. “I fell in love with him because he was nothing but kind to me. It was what my heart wanted.”

“And who am I to know the depths of your heart?” Yumiko smiled. “I am not here to question your feelings for my one and only son. They are quite obvious. I just wanted to take a look at you myself. Do you like being the Lady of the West? The luxurious life you have here?”

“I like being his wife,” Rin said defiantly. “Titles and money do not matter to me.”

“Of course, of course,” Lady Yumiko sighed and closed her fan, looking up at the sky with a small smile. Rin followed her gaze, and spotted something incredibly large between the clouds. It was coming closer very quickly, and Rin realised that it was Sesshōmaru in his true form. 

“You better step back, my dear,” Lady Yumiko said and just as Rin had stumbled back onto the patio a bright lightning struck. Rin quickly covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono. As the dust had settled she lowered her arm again and saw Sesshōmaru stand in front of his mother, his left hand resting on Bakusaiga, ready to fight.

But Lady Yumiko only smiled. “Sesshōmaru,” she said softly and tilted her pretty head to the side. “Do you really want to attack your mother?”

“It entirely depends on why you are here,” Sesshōmaru said and his eyes developed a red sparkle. Rin sensed the danger they were in and she quickly moved to stand between Sesshōmaru and Yumiko, touching the chest of her husband.

“She was just having a conversation with me,” Rin said, grasping the fabric of his kimono as she looked up at him. “She just wanted to see if I had settled in.” The last thing she wanted was a fight between Sesshōmaru and his mother. Although they probably were not very close – she didn’t want to be the reason for a fight between two powerful daiyōkai. 

Sesshōmaru looked down at Rin for a moment, then he looked back at Yumiko, who seemed entirely unimpressed, as usual. He rarely spoke to his mother as there simply was no reason to do so, but the fact she had come to this place had to mean something, even if Rin didn’t understand it.

“I was just admiring the little paradise your wife has here,” Yumiko said softly and walked away from Sesshōmaru, fanning herself again as she admired the bushes. “I remember the days I lived in these rooms. Not that I miss them, though. I very much prefer my own castle.”

“Then perhaps you should go back there,” Sesshōmaru said coldly, following his mother with his gaze. Something about her told him that there was a very specific reason for her visit, and he was not sure whether he would like that reason or not. If she had come to threaten Rin he would not hesitate to defend his wife with his life. 

“Ah, I don’t think I will stay here for long, my beloved son,” Yumiko said. “But I would very much like to speak to you in private before I leave again.” She turned her head to look at Rin and gave the young woman a smile that Rin was unable to interpret. It almost seemed pitiful. “And you enjoy the rest of the day, dearest Rin. Say, is that little demon still in your service, Sesshōmaru? You know, the little green one…”

She left the garden through the open doors of the hallway and walked towards the gates like a queen on the way to her coronation. Sesshōmaru watched her until she was out of sight, then turned to Rin who was still standing right in front of him. Secretly, he was grateful for her intervention. His wife always had a feeling for his short temper.

“Rin. What did she want from you?”

Rin, who had been watching Yumiko leave as well, looked up at her husband. To others he would have seemed indifferent, but Rin could read the worry in his eyes.

“I don’t know,” Rin said softly, shaking her head. “She asked me if I had settled in and if I enjoyed my life here as the Lady of the West. I told her that these titles didn’t matter to me and that I was just happy to be with you. Then she wanted to know if she had any grandchildren and told me a little about how it was to have you… that was it. She didn’t say much more than that.”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. Why had his mother come to this place? Only to make sure that Rin was feeling at home? Certainly not. 

His mother had no sympathy for humans.

“Stay in your rooms with Keiko,” he said, grabbing Rin by her shoulders. “Don’t go outside. Do you hear me?”

“Sesshōmaru…” Rin frowned at him. “I don’t understand.”

“Rin, do as I say. Stay in your rooms with Keiko.”

Sesshōmaru rarely spoke to her like that. He had never really given her strict orders since she had become his wife, but this time she could hear in his voice that he was being serious.

“Yes, Shujin,” Rin whispered and reached for his hands. “I will do as you say.”

Sesshōmaru nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. “Good. Now go.”

Rin grabbed her kimono and did as she was told, locking herself into her room with Keiko who had been standing by the door and had heard everything. The yōkai tried to distract Rin by telling her that there was surely nothing to worry about, yet the reaction of the lord of the west made even Keiko worry. 

For now, however, there was nothing that Rin could do but sit and wait.

********** 

There were various reasons why Sesshōmaru and his mother barely met. They were both too similar and too different from each other at the same time to actually stay in touch. Sesshōmaru would only come to his mother to get information about his father, and Yumiko would only look for her son to make sure that he was still alive. But there was no real love between them – she was his birthgiver, nothing more. In the world of yōkai it took more than giving birth to actually be a mother.

And inu daiyōkai like Yumiko usually took very little interest in their children.

She had entered the rooms that had once belonged to her beloved mate without waiting for Sesshōmaru. Oh, the memories that returned to her! She could still see Tōga before her, sitting at the desk, debating with advisors and representatives late into the night. Sometimes he would come to see her and their son, pretending to fight with the little one. 

And then Izayoi had come along.

“What do you want here, Mother,” Sesshōmaru said, not a single emotion in his voice as he spoke.

Yumiko turned around, studying her son with interest. “Are you not happy at all to see your mother, Sesshōmaru?” She asked softly and clasped her pale hands right above her obi, very much the way Rin did it. Sesshōmaru noticed it, and a low growl escaped his throat.

“There is no reason to be like that with me,” Yumiko said and shook her head softly. “You see, I just wanted to see how my daughter-in-law was doing. After hearing that you married the little girl I had once brought back to life I was curious to see how she was doing. She is very pretty, I must say. She has the posture of a queen, although she sometimes seems to forget her courtly manners.”

Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. No, he knew his mother. There had to be a different reason behind her sudden visit.

“You knew I would not be here, am I right?” He asked. “This is why you came.”

“You always suspect the worst of me,” Yumiko sighed and shook her head dramatically. “Sesshōmaru. That was a mere coincidence. When I arrived, your wife was not here either, so I waited. She is a lovely girl, I must say. There is intelligence in her, and wit, too. She seems to make you very happy. I heard that you even spend every single night in her room even when you are not mating with her?”

Those damned maids, Sesshōmaru thought as he watched his mother paced the room slowly. 

“She is my wife,” he said eventually. “I have every right to be in her room.”

“Of course, my dear, of course,” Yumiko said and sat down on the cushion by his desk and pulled out her fan once more. “As long as you are happy with her, I am happy. I wish for nothing more than the wellbeing and happiness of my one and only son, as you know.” She began to fan herself elegantly. 

Sesshōmaru huffed.

“She is not getting pregnant, is she?”

Yumiko watched her son attentively as she spoke, but as always there was not a single emotion to be found on the mask that he called his face. He was so very much unlike his father in these matters. Everything had always been clearly written on Tōga’s face. She had known that her days at his side were over the moment he had come to her room to announce their separation. 

But Sesshōmaru… 

“Why do you care,” he said, meeting his mother’s gaze. Yumiko raised an eyebrow.

“Because you are my son? And I would really much like to have grandchildren to boast with. But that will not be possible with your wife, I’m afraid.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sesshōmaru asked, and his eyes narrowed once more. “I am aware that the children will be hanyō.”

“Oh, Sesshōmaru.” Yumiko sighed and stopped fanning herself, clasping her hands on her lap. “I don’t mean that. I mean the fact that Rin will not be able to have children at all.”

Mother and son looked at each other for a very long moment without saying anything at all. There had been no mockery in Yumiko’s voice as she spoke, no indication that she blamed Rin’s human nature for the lack of an heir. She had only stated it as if it were a fact.

“What do you mean by that?” The Lord of the West asked eventually, forcing himself to stay calm as he spoke. 

Yumiko frowned a little, realising that her son did not have the knowledge that she had.

“I thought you knew,” she said, and for the first time she sounded genuinely concerned. “Oh, Sesshōmaru, I am so very sorry.” She rose from the cushion and approached her son, touching the Meido Stone that she wore around her neck. 

“The Meido Stone may be able to bring the dead back to life, but it comes with a certain cost,” she said softly. “Rin has returned from the realm of death, but there is no life energy in her. Her heart is beating and her soul inhabits her body, but the energy that is life itself, the energy that can form a new one, too, is lost.”

Yumiko touched Sesshōmaru’s arm lightly. “Just like Tenseiga, the Meido Stone has its limits. She has a soul, a very strong soul indeed, and that is what keeps her alive. But the energy that rules every living body is no longer within her. And a soul is a very fragile thing. A shock, or a traumatic experience…” She didn’t finish her sentence and let go of Sesshōmaru, going to the window, watching the rain fall from the sky. Ah, it would be a nasty journey home.

The Lord of the West didn’t move. The words of his mother repeated themselves in his mind, and he tried to make sense of them, trying to understand what all of this meant for him, for Rin, and for their future. His hand rested on Tenseiga, a painful reminder of the day he had thought he had lost her forever.

“I am very sorry, Sesshōmaru,” Yumiko said and turned around to him again. There was genuine concern on her beautiful face, and for the first time that day he believed her. He believed that she was indeed sorry for them.

“So that means that there is no way for Rin to… to ever have a child?” Sesshōmaru said slowly, meeting his mother’s gaze. “Does it mean that it is just a question of time before her soul breaks apart, and I lose everything that matters to me?” His voice had become bitter and shaky, and Yumiko couldn’t help but wonder. When had her son changed into an emphatic creature?

“I didn’t say that,” she said calmly and approached him again. “Before I came here I have been thinking about many things. Mostly about your father. He didn’t tell me much when he gave me the Meido Stone, you see. But he… he said that there might be someone who could help you, should you ever be in need of assistance. But he warned me, Sesshōmaru, he warned me that if you ever chose to go down that road-“

But Sesshōmaru had already grabbed Yumiko by her arms, and his nails were digging into the soft fabric of her kimono. 

“Who.”

Yumiko blinked at him for a moment before pulling away from him. She had never seen him so determined and fearless. Just for that human woman he had taken as a wife. 

He was more and more becoming like Inu no Taisho. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Yumiko thought.

“The sword-smith,” she said, smoothing out her kimono. “The creator of your sword Tenseiga. Tōtōsai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Totosai!
> 
> I have to admit, Totosai is one of my favourite characters in Inuyasha. He is very much like me, but in my case it's books I obsess over, not swords.


	14. Sunrise, Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I have been travelling and unpacking for the last two days, that's why there were no new chapters. But here it is! 
> 
> Thank you Jess for your ideas regarding the picture I posted under an earlier chapter!

As Sesshōmaru left the castle that night he found it an impossible task to sit down. He could not relax, he could not remain calm after what his mother had told him. After learning that Rin, his beloved Rin, had been in danger since the day he had brought her back to life.

An angry, pained scream broke the peaceful silence of the forest, and the tree the daiyōkai had punched cracked before it split into half and fell to the ground with a blast.

His right hand throbbed in pain, but Sesshōmaru barely felt it in his rage. The beast inside him roared triumphantly as he hit another tree, and another, and another, until he had taken down every single tree on the clearing. A part of him pitied the fact there was no living creature around. Right now, the beast inside him wanted to kill. It wanted blood. But he was alone.

Revenge was the next thing that came to his mind. Taking revenge on his father for leaving him a sword like Tenseiga, for leaving him with this terrible sympathy for humans. If he only hadn’t inherited it from his father! Without it he wouldn’t be in a situation like this. He wouldn’t be worrying about a human woman. There would be no Rin waiting in his castle. No woman to love and protect.

The mere thought of it drove Sesshōmaru insane.

His father was dead, destroyed and turned to ashes as he had fought for the life of Inuyasha’s mother. The ultimate sacrifice.

The only thing he, Sesshōmaru, had ever sacrificed, had been Rin’s life. For power.

The beast inside him demanded to be set free, it demanded that he transformed into his true form. But Sesshōmaru held onto the remaining rational part of his mind and forced himself to calm down. He was not allowed to lose control over himself. He was a daiyōkai. A daiyōkai had mastered severe self-control in all situations.  
There would not be a loss of it tonight.

Sesshōmaru sat down on the trunk of the last tree he had taken down, his left hand clasping the hilt of Tenseiga. The sword had brought Rin back to life, and the Meido Stone had returned her soul to her body when she had died a second time. A third time would kill her for good. If her soul broke apart, he would lose her forever.

A terrible feeling spread through his body, and Sesshōmaru felt the urge to press his hand against his chest. What was it that he felt? It was many things at once; pain, sadness, desperation, fear. He had no word for it.

Daiyōkai usually didn’t deal with emotions.

But Rin had changed him. Sesshōmaru had realised that a long time ago, but he had never allowed himself to accept this fact. Emotions were a human flaw, a characteristic that was beneath him as a daiyōkai – yet he could feel his heart beat fast in his chest, and it clenched painfully at the thought of losing Rin. 

He loved her, and he could not deny it.

If he were to lose her, he would break apart. 

Sesshōmaru screamed in agony and his claws dug deep into the trunk of the tree. Losing Rin would destroy not only him. It would destroy everything. Nothing was worth more than her, he had realised that a long time ago. And life was not worth living without her. 

_There might be someone who could help you, should you ever be in need of assistance._

“Tōtōsai,” Sesshōmaru muttered. The damned sword-smith that had been friends with his father, and who had forged both Tessaiga and Tenseiga. By no stretch of the imagination Sesshōmaru thought of the sword-smith as helpful. Most of the time Tōtōsai had refused to even speak to him, mostly out of fear, and he had always seemed more interested in Tenseiga’s wellbeing than in Sesshōmaru’s requests. But perhaps that was exactly what would help him now.

If Tōtōsai knew something about a way to save Rin, it probably had something to do with Tenseiga.

The only way to find out was to ask him.

**************** 

“Please calm down, Mylady, I am sure everything is fine!” Keiko said for the tenth time that night as she watched Rin pace the room nervously. But the young woman couldn’t sit still. Sesshōmaru had not returned from his meeting with Yumiko yet, and she worried that he would start a fight with her – and Rin knew how terrible a fight between daiyōkai could be. And how it could end.

Without Sesshōmaru at her side the yōkai at court wouldn’t hesitate to kill her, Rin was sure about that.

“Why did she come here, Keiko? Why did she want to speak with me? I don’t understand.” Rin ran her hands through her hair, making it even messier than it already was. “She surely did not come just to say hello, that is not like her.” At least that was what Rin thought. She knew very little about Yumiko. In fact, Sesshōmaru had never spoken to her about his mother and Yumiko herself had never contacted them. 

“I don’t know, Mylady,” Keiko said hesitantly. “Perhaps… perhaps she just wanted to get to know you better?”

“I doubt it,” Rin murmured, shaking her head. “Otherwise she would have come here a lot earlier, and not six months after my arrival here. There must be a reason to it…”

“But it doesn’t help to worry yourself sick about it,” Keiko said and gently put her hand on Rin’s arm to stop her from pacing. “His lordship would not be very happy if he-“

Just then the door slid open and Rin spun around, throwing herself into Sesshōmaru’s arms the moment he had set foot into her room. She was so relieved to have him back that she didn’t notice the pained expression on his face, and the daiyōkai was secretly grateful for it. It gave him time to pull himself together again.

“You may leave us,” he said to Keiko and cupped Rin’s cheeks, kissing the top of her head gently as the maid quickly left the room to give the couple the privacy they deserved.

“Rin.” Sesshōmaru breathed in the sweet scent of her hair before he pulled away slightly to look at her face. She looked terribly upset; her big brown eyes looked at him in fear and anxiety as he tried to find the right words.

He couldn’t tell her the truth. Not after what he had learnt.

“Everything is alright,” he said instead, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke. “My mother just left. She wanted to speak about recent developments in my politics, nothing more.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “Nothing more?” She breathed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru said, and he felt a terrible sting in his heart as he lied to her. “There is no reason to be worried.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and Rin relaxed immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder.

He would never let her go.

He would protect her with his life.

Even if it killed him.

“Forgive me for being so stupid,” she whispered. “I was so worried that she would try to convince you to get rid of me.” She pulled away slightly and wiped a tear away with her sleeve. “You must think me terribly silly…”

“I think you are terribly worried about your reputation, but there is no reason for that,” Sesshōmaru said. “You are my wife, and it will stay that way. I have never cared about the opinion of anyone else, let alone my mother’s. You are here because I want you here. Nothing changes that.”

With that he took her by the hand and led her to the low table where Keiko had left Rin’s dinner. Of course it had remained untouched, as Rin had been too worried to eat a single bite.

“You must be hungry,” Sesshōmaru said and gestured at the bowls of rice, vegetables, and fish. “Do not share it with me. I am fine.”

And so Rin ate, knowing that it was useless to argue with him now. However, she was grateful for his company. Eating in her room was different from eating in the hall with the courtiers watching every single one of her movements. Sesshōmaru sat down on the other side of the table, resting his arm on his knee as he watched her, giving her a small smile each time she met his gaze. 

Eat, my beloved. You need the strength.

Rin, of course, had no idea what her husband was thinking about. Slowly she ate her dinner, meeting his gaze every now and then, always earning a smile from him in return. She could feel that there was something he was not telling her, but she was not naïve enough to believe that she could get him to tell her what it was that bothered him. When it came to these things Sesshōmaru was very much like his brother. Both sons of Inu no Taisho hated speaking about their feelings, or their worries. Kagome had complained about that many times. 

“Would you like to spend some time away from this place, Rin?” Sesshōmaru asked eventually, and his wife raised her head in surprise at his question.

“Away from this place?” Rin repeated with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“This is not the only castle I own, obviously,” Sesshōmaru said. “I was thinking that you might like to spend some time somewhere else. Somewhere less… formal.”  
Now Rin was giving him her full attention, and she put the chopsticks down, clasping her hands on her lap. She hadn’t known that he owned several places, but she guessed that as the Lord of the West he had more than just one castle.

“And… where?” Rin asked softly, tilting her head to the side. 

Sesshōmaru felt his heart clench as she looked at him with her beautiful big eyes. Did the woman even have the slightest idea of what she was doing to him? What power she had over him?

“There is a village in a valley, close to the sea,” he said. “A village where humans and hanyō live together. My father founded it. He built a small castle there. For… for his mistress.”

For Izayoi.

“Oh.” Rin blinked at him for a moment, then she nodded softly. “Yes, that sounds lovely. But would we both go there? I mean, you surely have your business here?”

Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but admire Rin for her quick thinking. Of course he couldn’t just fool her. Of course she would know that there was more behind his suggestion.

“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to come with you,” Sesshōmaru said, and Rin paled instantly. 

“You want to leave me alone?”

“No.” Sesshōmaru reached for her hand and held it firmly in his. He could feel her pulse, the pulsating blood inside her veins as their fingers touched. “There is something that I need to take care of. I am sure it won’t take that long. But until I return you could stay in the castle by the village and enjoy yourself there. It is a very beautiful place, very green, with forests and fields and the people in the village would be happy to have you there.”

“But why can’t I come with you?” Rin asked with a frown, remaining stubborn as usual. There she was again, the Rin that he knew so well, the Rin that he had fallen in love with. “I want to stay with you.”

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “It is too dangerous, Rin. Far too dangerous.”

“Then it is too dangerous for you, too!”

“Rin, I am a yōkai and you are human,” he said firmly. “You would-“

“I would be in the way.”

“You would be in the greatest danger you could possibly imagine. You have to understand that.” Sesshōmaru cupped her cheek. “I would not leave you behind if it was not necessary. You know that. Be sensible.”

“I am sensible,” Rin muttered. “I don’t want to be separated from my husband. That is all.”

She touched the hand that cupped her cheek and gently took him by the wrist. He lowered his arm.

“Promise me it won’t be for long,” she said, looking him in the eye. “Promise me you will take me there and collect me again.”

“I promise.” Sesshōmaru brought her hand to his lips.

“And afterwards I want to visit Kagome and Inuyasha. With you.”

Rin’s eyes sparkled, and Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but admire the determination he saw in them. She was truly becoming the Lady of the West.

“Fine.”

Rin let go of his wrist again and moved to sit in his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. She knew he wouldn’t tell her why he was leaving, but it seemed to be necessary. The thought of being separated from him, even if it was for a certain amount of time only, drove her almost insane. She had no idea that Sesshōmaru desperately wanted to tell her, but that he couldn’t. 

_A shock or a traumatic experience…_

Sesshōmaru held Rin closer, kissing her neck gently.

“I will return to you as soon as I can,” he whispered. “I promise.”

“Good,” Rin whispered in return. “And I promise that I will wait for you.”

************* 

They left just before dawn.

Rin had insisted on flying on his back, and Sesshōmaru had not had the heart to tell her no. And so she held onto him tightly as they left the castle behind, making their way towards the sea. They would meet Keiko and Kyōya there. More staff would not be needed, Sesshōmaru had assured Rin. The villagers would take care of everything, following the traditions of Inu no Taisho.

Sesshōmaru was secretly relieved that he would have a few more hours alone with Rin, even if they didn’t speak much. Rin knew that her husband was not a man of big words, and Sesshōmaru was grateful for the fact that Rin was comfortable with him in total silence. He had always hated the women that filled every single second with mindless chatter. In his opinion people like that were afraid of their own mind. Of what it might say to them if they only listened closely.

But Rin was different. And he wouldn’t want her in any other way.

When Sesshōmaru had informed Kyōya about their plans his advisor had seemed relieved and surprised at the same time. Relieved because his lord had returned without getting into a fight with Yumiko, and surprised because Sesshōmaru openly expressed his worry about Rin. 

“She is not safe here when I’m away,” he had explained to Kyōya and had started to pace in his room. “Unfortunately, the courtiers have not yet accepted her. I do not doubt your loyalty to me or to her, Kyōya, but I would be able to focus better on my mission with the knowledge that my wife is at a safe place. Therefore, you will go to Shimojō with her.”

Kyōya had watched his sovereign attentively as he spoke, and he couldn’t help but smile a little at the changes Sesshōmaru had obviously gone through since he had married Rin and taken her to his castle. 

“Yes, Mylord,” he had said and bowed his head to him. “The people of Shimojō will be very happy about her presence.”

“You will guard my wife day and night,” Sesshōmaru had continued. “She has a talent of sneaking away, so be careful. And make sure that she always takes Keiko with her wherever she goes.”

“Yes, Mylord.” Kyōya had experienced Rin’s special talent already, as she had suddenly disappeared right before his eyes to entertain some children in the village by the mountain.

“And take Ah-Un with you,” Sesshōmaru said eventually and stopped pacing. “And that cat of hers. Even if I don’t understand why she keeps it.”

“Yes, Mylord.” Kyōya had hesitated for a moment before he added: “May I ask… what kind of mission is it you have to go on?”

Sesshōmaru hadn’t met his gaze. “A dangerous one.” He had said nothing more.

They landed in a small forest close to the village. The sea could already be smelled from there, but it was still out of sight. Rin slipped from Sesshōmaru’s back, looking around on the clearing he had chosen to land on. 

“Why are we stopping here?” She asked him, gently touching his arm as she tried to make sense of his decision. 

Sesshōmaru didn’t respond immediately. He listened to the wind that made the leaves on the trees rustle, trying to find potential enemies that were hiding in the woods, but they were alone. No one would disturb them.

“Sesshōmaru?” Rin asked again, tugging on his sleeve. Eventually her husband turned around to her, a gentle expression on his usually so emotionless face. Rin looked at him expectantly.

“I wanted to be alone with you for a little longer,” he said, and his long, slender fingers touched her cheek. “Soon enough we will reach Shimojō, and the people there will not leave us alone until they have greeted you all.”

“And you hate being in the centre of attention,” Rin smiled and her small hands touched his chest. “Of course. I understand.” She stood on her toes to kiss his lips quickly. “And you still don’t want to tell me where you will be going?” Rin knew that he had his reasons for not telling her, but she would sleep a lot better if she knew what her husband was up to.

“I can’t tell you,” Sesshōmaru replied patiently, as he had answered this question many times already due to Rin’s remarkable stubbornness. “But I will return to you as soon as I can. I promise.”

Rin sighed. “I know,” she murmured, looking down at her feet. He had promised her so many things, so many times, and he had always kept his promise. But in some cases, it had taken him years to return. Rin didn’t want that anymore. 

Sesshōmaru sensed that Rin was not entirely satisfied with his answer, but that was all he could tell her at this point. There was no way he could tell her the things his mother had said. The truth about Rin’s life and her soul. 

“Come.” Sesshōmaru let go of her and took off his armour, leaving it in the middle of the meadow as he moved to sit under a cherry tree with her. Rin followed him, not letting go of his hand for a second as she settled against his chest and let him hold her almost like a child that needed protection. 

Sesshōmaru had never been like a father to her, in no way. A father would not take a little girl to hell and back, that much had always been clear to Rin. But he had always been her protector, her safe place – someone she would not give up. She didn’t care that he was a yōkai, and feared by the majority of humankind. To her, he had always been nothing but kind, and she loved him for it, despite the demonic blood in his veins.

“What is it that makes you worry so much, Rin?” His soft voice interrupted her thoughts, and Rin slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. Beautiful golden eyes looked down at her with a gentleness in them that reminded Rin of the privileged position she was in. She would probably be the only one to ever see him like this. “You will not be alone. Kyōya is with you, and Keiko. They are your friends, and they will protect you.”

“I know,” Rin murmured quietly and played with the soft fabric of his kimono. “But they are not you.”

Sesshōmaru frowned. “I will return to you,” he said. “I have told you so many, many times.”

“But what if not?” The words had come out of Rin’s mouth before she had even realised it. A terrible sensation came over her, as if multiple daggers had stabbed her right into her chest. Her heart had begun to beat fast as she allowed the fear of losing him to take control of her. She moved away from him, her hands grabbed her yellow yukata as she began to tremble.

“What if something happens to you? What if… what if you’re out there and then you realise that you don’t want me, that it was a mistake to marry me, and that you would be much better off with a demoness that can give you children because-“

Sesshōmaru had pulled her against him within the blink of an eye, and Rin found herself pressed against his chest as his strong arms held her close. “You stupid, stupid girl,” he whispered into her ear before he let go of her, but kept her small hands in his. “How can you say that? Do you not love me?”

Rin swallowed thickly. “Sesshōmaru…”

She had hurt him.

The realisation came over her as her gaze met his once more, when she finally saw the pain in this golden pair of eyes that she loved so much. Before she could answer he had intertwined their fingers and leant forward, his lips brushing her cheek.

“Rin,” Sesshōmaru whispered into her ear, and her heart skipped a beat at the sheer intimacy and innocence of the moment. “Listen carefully, because I will only say this once. I have not married you because I expect you to bear me a son. I have married you because I fell in love with you. That, and only that, is the reason why.”  
The hand that had held Rin’s heart firmly in its grip disappeared immediately, and she felt her knees become weak, going limp in his arms. 

“You… you love me?” Rin whispered, her small hands grasping his kimono. Sesshōmaru lowered his head and nuzzled her hair gently. 

“Of course I love you, you silly girl,” he murmured and pressed a few gentle kisses to her head. “I loved you since the day you came to me as a woman, not as a child. That day I realised I wanted you for myself. I didn’t want to share you with anyone else. That is why I proposed to you, and why I hoped you would say yes. Not because I wanted you to bear me children.”

Sesshōmaru let go of her and pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eye. “I must go because there is something that I need to take care of. For your own safety you have to stay here. And when I return I promise that no doubts will stand between us. You will rule the west at my side, whether my subjects like it or not. And I want you to remember one thing.”

Rin held her breath as he lifted her chin with his finger, his thumb caressing her cheek. “My love for you is not depending on if and how many children you give me,” he said softly. “We are complete as we are.”

He leant forward and kissed her lips tenderly, begging the kami silently to make her understand that he truly loved her, even if he was not always able to show it. And the kami seemed to hear him. 

Rin wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss fiercely as tears rolled down her cheeks. This time, however, they were tears of joy, mixed with the fear of losing him. But now she had the confirmation that he actually loved her, and that alone would help her to endure the time without him.

Rin felt his arms around her waist and she pulled him down with her as she lay down on the grass. Her small hands found their way to the hem of his kimono as she deepened their kiss, unwilling to let go. She would savour this moment for as long as it lasted, even if it was just for a little while.

Sesshōmaru had not planned to take his wife again in a forest in broad daylight, yet there was no certainty that he would see Rin again in the near future. He did not know to which places his journey would take him, and what things he would encounter on his way. _One more time,_ he told himself as he stripped Rin off her kimono and buried his face between her breasts. _One last time before I go._

Rin arched her back as she felt his lips on her body, trying to remove his haori. She was glad he had taken off his armour already, which made it a lot easier for her to undress him, to feel his skin against hers one more time before she had to let him go.

“Promise me you will come back to me,” she whispered against his lips as he settled between her legs and removed his hakama. “Promise me we will be together again.”

“I promise,” Sesshōmaru breathed between kisses, tossing his clothes aside before he continued to kiss down her body, determined to worship every single part of it. “We will rule together. The Lord and Lady of the West.” He kissed down her neck and chest to her stomach, pausing there for a moment before he buried his face between her legs, causing Rin to cry out in pleasure. No other man would ever touch her like this. He wouldn’t allow it. She was his, only his, and he belonged to her just as she belonged to him. They were bound together for eternity, and he would not even let death come between them. There had to be a way. 

“Sesshōmaru…” Rin whispered, closing her eyes as she let herself get carried away under his touch. The power he had over her could not be compared to anything else she knew. Each time he touched her, every time he kissed her and held her, he would awaken something inside her that she could barely contain. The desire to have him almost drove her insane each time he came to her bed. But this time it was different. Her mind remained clear. And behind every single kiss, behind every single touch that she received, was no longer only passion.

There was love. Love that had always been there, but she had been too worried to feel it.

Rin gasped as he thrust into her and her nails dug into his skin as she held onto him, ready to take him in and to accept his fervour. But this time it was different. He was slow and gentle with her, holding her close as he moved with her. Rin met his eyes, admiring the red sparkle in them as she felt him go deeper with every thrust, and the slight shade of pink that had appeared on his pale cheeks. 

Very few were lucky to be loved by a demon. Even fewer were lucky enough to be the wife of one. And Rin had it all. In the world of yōkai there was no greater honour than that. For Sesshōmaru and Rin, however, the conventions of yōkai could not have mattered less in this moment. They had found each other, and they would not let the other go again.

A passionate kiss was what they shared the moment they found relief in each other’s arms, and no sound came over their lips as they came together in complete silence. A shiver ran down Rin’s spine as she felt Sesshōmaru leave his mark inside her, a final gift from him to her. He was panting heavily, as it had cost him a lot of strength to hold back the beast inside him, but it didn’t matter. Nothing but Rin mattered in this moment. His hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her tenderly, silently begging her to understand that he loved her, and that everything he did was for her own good. 

“I know,” Rin whispered, and her hand reached for his cheek. Sesshōmaru opened his eyes and met her gaze, finding nothing but love and endearment in them.   
“I know,” she whispered again and wrapped her arms around him one last time. 

She had his love. And that was enough.


	15. A Quest for Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got less time to write these days, but nonetheless I will try to update the story regularly. Let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> I absolutely love Totosai, and writing him is pure joy.

Shimojō was a small, beautiful village in the centre of a gorgeous valley. The sea was nearby, and wherever one went one could hear the sound of the sea and the calls of the seagulls. A gentle breeze made the leaves of the trees rustle and added to the overall feeling of peace and quiet.

Large rice fields divided Shimojō into small pieces. Each family owned some land of their own but they all helped each other out whenever it was necessary. The villagers tried to stick together, to protect each other and themselves from any harm. But overall it was a peaceful place, despite the fact that the majority of the children and young adults were hanyō. 

The village had been founded by Inu no Taisho as a refuge for his human mate and his unborn hanyō child. He had known that they would not have it easy in either world, so he had tried to create a new one; a world where Izayoi and her child would be safe and happy. Soon the first families had settled in Shimojō. At first it had been mainly women with young children, but soon other yōkai who wanted to live a life in peace with their mortal partners joined them to raise their children in a safe environment. They had adored Izayoi, and they had been deeply saddened when she had left.

Now a new lady was coming to Shimojō.

The mansion Inu no Taisho had built for Izayoi stood on a hill at the edge of the village close to the sea. It was surrounded by large trees and a spacious garden that had no walls or fences. The rooms were big and flooded with light – the perfect place to raise a family.

Rin had loved the house at first sight.

She sat on the wooden patio with Mimi on her lap and watched the waves in the distance, listening to the unique song of the sea. Sesshōmaru had left a while ago, and she already missed him terribly. Especially now, knowing that he truly loved her.

But he had to do what he had to do. 

The villagers had brought Rin something to eat after she had unpacked her things with Keiko’s help. The people seemed to see it as their duty to help them out, and they had promised to send food and everything else to the house. Rin had tried to refuse their very generous offer and had offered to work with them on the fields, but they wouldn’t even let her finish the sentence. Keiko and Kyōya assured her that the villagers were doing all of this because they wanted to, not because Sesshōmaru had forced them. And so Rin accepted their help, thanking them for their generosity. 

“I wish he was here with me,” Rin murmured as she scratched Mimi behind her ear, earing a happy purr from the cat. “I know I just said goodbye to him, but I miss him already.” She sighed and leant against the wooden wall. 

Complaining wouldn’t help. She had promised Sesshōmaru to wait for him, and that she wouldn’t waste her time watching the skies. Therefore she had decided to help the community with the things she had learnt from Kaede and Kagome.

Naturally, her protectors were not happy about her decision.

As Rin got dressed in one of her old yukatas the next day and informed Kyōya that she was going to the village to help the miko, the daiyōkai had been not surprised but not happy either. 

“I don’t think that Sesshōmaru-sama would approve if he knew, Mylady,” he said carefully, earning an annoyed look from Rin.

“Sesshōmaru-sama does not approve of many things, Kyōya. But I am his wife and I can do as I please, especially since he wants me to stay here. He cannot expect me to sit in the house all day.” She put on her shoes and walked out of the door without looking at him for a second time, knowing that he would follow her because Sesshōmaru had told him to do so. Keiko had given up arguing with Rin a long time ago, and she followed her mistress down the hill to the village.

Neither Keiko nor Kyōya had ever seen so many hanyō children before. Some of them looked entirely human, others were clearly hanyō with their silver hair and colourful eyes. Others looked human but had the ears of cats or the tails of wolves, and a girl even had a pair of wings. But otherwise they all behaved just like regular children, playing together and chasing each other across the fields. It was probably the only place in Japan where they could grow up and not live in constant danger.  
Their parents were just as diverse. All mothers were human, as yōkai mothers usually abandoned their children quite early. But not all fathers were yōkai. A lot of them were human and lived alone in the village with their hanyō children to raise them in a safe environment. Rin noticed that very few fathers were yōkai, and that there were very few fathers in general. Most homes belonged to women only, and only a small handful of them seemed to have a husband.

As the group approached the house of the old miko the children gathered around them, excited to see a proper yōkai warrior. Kyōya grinned and let the children touch his sword and his armour, but he always kept an eye on Rin who offered the miko her help.

“Are you sure, Mylady?” The old woman asked. “We are happy to help you out as long as you are here. There is no need to repay us.”

“I know, but I really want to give something back,” Rin said. “I grew up in a village, too, and my grandmother was a miko. I learnt a lot from her. I can take care of the sick, I can help with births, and I can watch the children. Please let me help you. I really don’t want to sit in the house all day and do nothing when I can be actually useful.”

The miko looked at her for a long moment before she nodded once. “Of course. If that is your wish then who am I to deny it.”

Rin beamed at her. “Thank you! Please tell me what I can do and I will do my best to assist you!”

Kyōya watched Rin disappear inside the miko’s hut and he stood, straightening his shoulders as he looked at Keiko. 

“Sesshōmaru-sama won’t like this,” he said. 

Keiko shrugged. “I am not so sure about that anymore,” she said. “His lordship has changed since he married Lady Rin. He is calm and controls his temper. And according to my lady he is very gentle. In many ways. I believe we just don’t get to see that side of him, but she does, as she is his loyal wife.”

“He has no idea how lucky he is,” Kyōya agreed with a small nod and watched the children chase a few birds down the road. “But he is very worried about her. I wonder why they don’t have any children yet. I mean, look at the women here, I bet they all had their children rather quickly…”

“That is none of our business,” Keiko said firmly, shaking her head. “Lady Rin and his lordship will surely have children soon. And if not, then so it shall be. He did not marry her for the sake of her womb after all.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that,” Kyōya said quickly and grinned at Keiko. “You look lovely when you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry,” Keiko retorted and blushed a little. “I am only defending my lady’s honour.” She followed Rin inside, eager to hear what the old miko had planned for them.

The following days Rin joined the miko on her daily routine. Shimojō was bigger than the village she had lived in with Kaede, and so there was more to do, and more patients to visit. Rin quickly learnt that hanyō children loved to take risks and that they hurt themselves more frequently as a consequence. Despite their demonic powers their wounds didn’t heal very quickly yet, therefore they depended on the help of the miko. Their mothers were immensely grateful for their help, and they scolded their children for falling off the cliffs again or for fighting with the neighbour’s son over an apple. 

“Hanyō children always have this urge to prove themselves,” the miko said to Rin as they bandaged the knee of a little girl with gorgeous red hair and green eyes. “It takes them a while to get used to their own strength. They hurt themselves less when they become teenagers, but then new drama awaits them…” She nodded at a young girl that was sitting by the stream in the company of a young man. They were both obviously hanyō. 

“Especially our boys have a hard time to come to terms with their powers,” the miko said as she finished bandaging the girl’s knee and sent her off again. “They have to learn to control themselves, especially when they are with a girl. They get carried away easily.”

“I know what you mean,” Rin murmured, thinking of Sesshōmaru and the time they had spent together in bed. He was a passionate lover, and many times he seemed to forget himself with her, but he had never hurt her.

“What happens when two hanyō mate?” She asked the miko curiously as they made their way to their next appointment.

“The child is either human or hanyō,” the miko replied. “In rare cases it is a full yōkai. But that is very, very rare. I have only met one child like this in my life. It was difficult for the parents. But most of the time the children of hanyō parents are human, and I dare to say it is what the parents desire. They know what it means to be hanyō. And how cruel the world can be to them.”

“My brother-in-law is hanyō, too,” Rin told her. “The son of Izayoi.”

“I know,” the old woman replied with a small smile. “I was a child when I came to this village, but I remember Izayoi. She was a beautiful lady. Very kind, too. But she didn’t stay here for long after the death of her mate, unfortunately. She went to live with her family. I always wondered what had become of her son.”

“Inuyasha is doing great,” Rin told her, happy to be able to bring some good news. “He’s married and he has four beautiful children with his wife.”

The miko smiled. “That is good. I’m glad he’s found a place in this world.” 

They had reached the next house and they went inside to a young woman and her newborn baby. She greeted them with a tired smile, but she seemed happy. The child in her arms had silver hair and beautiful brown eyes that looked up at them as they came closer.

“Good morning, Hanako,” the miko said and slowly knelt down next to the woman’s futon. “How are you feeling today?”

“I… I’m fine, thank you,” Hanako said, but she was looking at Rin, as if she couldn’t believe that she was there. “You are the… the Lady of the West…”

“I am,” Rin said and sat down quickly. “But right now, I’m just Rin. I’m a healer, too, and I’m helping wherever I can. You have a gorgeous little one.”

Hanako began to smile and held her baby a little closer. “Thank you,” she said softly and kissed it gently. “I have decided on a name. I will call him Ichiru.”

“A good name,” the miko said with a slow nod. “Hanako here had her baby just two days ago in the middle of the night. It was high time for the little one to come.”

Hanako chuckled and rocked her baby boy in her arms. “I’m just so glad he is finally here. He looks just like his father…” Suddenly she seemed to remember something, and she reached for a piece of paper that lay next to her futon. “I received this just this morning! He will come and visit us soon!”

The miko took the letter from Hanako and read it quickly. “That is wonderful, Hanako. I am sure he will be very happy to see his son. Now let’s see how the little man is doing, eh?”

Rin moved aside and watched the old woman work. Ichiru was a well behaved little boy and he held still as the miko examined him and weighed him. Hanako watched them, never taking her eyes off her son, as if she was afraid to lose him should she look away for a second only. As the miko gave him back to her she pressed him against her chest and kissed his forehead.

“Did you just arrive here?” Rin asked after a while, since she had noticed that the hut was still rather empty and only contained very basic furniture. Hanako nodded. “I came here about a week ago. My… my mate took me here, so I could have our child in a safe environment. I hope he will stay here with us. Everyone is so friendly and the children look so happy.” Ichiru stirred in her arms, and Hanako looked down at him lovingly. “I want him to have a happy childhood.”

“And you are very welcome to stay,” the miko said and rose again, stretching a little as she felt the ache in her old bones. “Try to go outside for a while today, yes? I will come and see you again tomorrow.”

Rin rose as well and bowed to Hanako. “It was a pleasure to meet you,” she said, hoping to see more of her and the little Ichiru soon. Hanako smiled. “Thank you for your visit.”

As Rin followed the miko outside and to the next house, she had the feeling that for the first time in months she was actually contributing something. Visiting the villages around the mountain was nice, but she could only give advice and take the requests of the people to Sesshōmaru, nothing more. But in Shimojō she could actually help, and do what she could do best.

It almost felt as if she were home again.

********** 

Tōtōsai lived in a volcano far away from civilisation. And it was good that way.

The sword-smith had had terrible mood swings these days. A ridiculous amount of big and small yōkai had travelled to his workshop and asked for his craftsmanship – all because the rumour had spread that he was the creator of Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Obviously, many yōkai wished for similar swords to demonstrate their power and authority, yet Tōtōsai sent every single one of them away. He was not an idiot after all – flooding the world with powerful swords would do more harm than good. Besides, there were very few yōkai that the old sword-smith trusted, and the ones that came to him certainly did not belong to them. 

Why could he not just live in peace and quiet? Perhaps he should have listened to his mother and become an accountant.

“I wonder where these people even heard about me!” He said one day after he had sent a group of small badger yōkai away. Returning to the fireplace he reached for a cup of cheap sake and took a sip. “It’s not like I engraved my name on the swords I forged.”

“Perhaps I mentioned your name every now and then,” Myōga hummed as he sat on a pebble by the fire and meditated. “But I didn’t think that so many were listening.”

“Ha!” Tōtōsai hit his forehead with his palm and accusingly pointed at Myoga with his bony finger. “Why do I even allow you to stay here, you useless flea, if everything you do is telling the wrong people about me, eh?”

“Because you value my advice and my company,” Myoga replied, and Tōtōsai let out a deep sigh, scratching his head. That much was true. Myoga was pleasant company most of the time, and they shared many memories. Now they were both old, but certainly not old enough to retire for good!

“I don’t know why they keep asking for ‘a sword just like Lord Sesshōmaru’s’, I really don’t know.” Tōtōsai shook his head in disbelief and reached for his hammer to continue with his work. “I mean, they don’t even know what Tenseiga is for, they just know that Sesshōmaru carries a sword and they automatically seem to assume that it is one of mine! I mean of course it is one of mine, but I doubt that they know what kind of a sword Tenseiga is, and if they knew they wouldn’t ask for it.”

“No yōkai wants a sword that protects humans,” Myoga agreed, nodding his head solemnly. “Except for the great Inu no Taisho, of course, but Toga was an exception wherever he went…” He trailed off as he heard someone approach the workshop, and Tōtōsai sighed, tossing more wood into the flames.

“Go away!” He called, not even bothering to turn around as he hammered the metal in his hands. “I can’t make you a sword like Tenseiga, and even if I could I wouldn’t because you wouldn’t even be able to wield it!”

“I dare to doubt that,” a cold voice spoke.

Tōtōsai spun around, his large eyes wider than usual. “HA! Sesshōmaru!” He shrieked and dropped his hammer, quickly hiding behind his kiln. “What are you doing here? What do you want?” 

The daiyōkai stepped into the workshop, blowing up dust and ashes as he approached them.

“Listening to your accusations, Tōtōsai,” Sesshōmaru said, eyeing the sword-smith with a small frown. “You seem to get a lot of requests for a sword like Tenseiga.”

“Only because people think it is a sword like Tessaiga, because you carry it!” Myoga squeaked, jumping up and down on his pebble. Sesshōmaru did not even deign to look at him. He kept his gaze fixed on Tōtōsai who was still hiding behind his kiln and watching Sesshōmaru suspiciously.

“I am not here to kill you,” Sesshōmaru said, suppressing a small sigh – he really didn’t have time for this. “I have come to ask you something. And you will answer me.”

“Heh?” Tōtōsai raised his eyebrow and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he stared at Sesshōmaru in disbelief. There were lots of good reasons not to trust Sesshōmaru, and right now they were all going through the sword-smith’s head. It was a well-known fact that an annoyed Sesshōmaru was a dangerous Sesshōmaru, and that those who did not comply often paid with their lives. 

Oh, he was so very little like his father!

“Your arrogance has no limits,” Tōtōsai said and shook his head. “But since I value my life I will try to answer your questions. Whatever they may be. But I doubt that I will be able to help you.”

He moved away from the kiln and sat down by the fire again, poking it with a metal stick. Sesshōmaru huffed and stayed where he was. 

Myoga quickly moved to sit on Tōtōsai’s shoulder, looking up at the daiyōkai.

“I heard that you got married!” He said, folding his many arms as he spoke. “To the girl that you left in Inuyasha’s village.”

“What, really?” Tōtōsai blinked in surprise. “Good grief, you cannot just go and marry little girls! What would your father think?”

“She is eighteen,” Sesshōmaru said harshly, forcing himself not to grab them both by the throat. He needed answers.

“And she’s human, you say?” Tōtōsai looked at the flea on his shoulder who nodded vigorously. “Well, perhaps you have inherited some of your father’s gentler traits after all. I must say that he was a fierce warrior, but he had a good heart, that much is true. Honestly, I never thought that you even had a heart, Sesshōmaru. Toga would be proud.”

“I didn’t come here to discuss my heart,” Sesshōmaru said coldly and took a deep breath as he felt his blood begin to boil in his veins again. “I am here because apparently, you are the one who can help me save my wife.”

Both Tōtōsai and Myoga stared at Sesshōmaru for a long moment before they exchanged a look. 

“If she’s ill you should go to a healer, not to a sword-smith,” Myoga chirped. Sesshōmaru ignored him and reached into his kimono, pulling out the Meido Stone that his mother had worn around her neck for many years. He tossed it into Tōtōsai’s lap.

“What do you know about this?” He asked.

Tōtōsai raised an eyebrow and took the Meido Stone into his old hands. “Where did you get that?” He asked, turning the Meido Stone a few times in his hands before scratching his head. “From your mother, I assume? The last time I saw this ghastly thing was when your father was here to collect Tenseiga.”

Sesshōmaru tilted his head slightly. “Why do you call it a ghastly thing?”

“Because this is the Meido Stone, and it opens a portal to the netherworld! Any sensible yōkai or human should stay away from it!” He gave it back to Sesshōmaru and shivered, shaking his head a few times. “I told your father to not bring this thing back into my house, and as the good friend that he was he never mentioned it again!”

Sesshōmaru eyed the sword-smith suspiciously. Tōtōsai was over two thousand years old, and had seen many things in his long live. How could he be so terrified of the Meido Stone?

“My wife was revived with Tenseiga as a child,” he said, touching the hilt of his sword. “And as she was pulled into the netherworld I brought her back. My mother revived her once more with the Meido Stone.”

“Good grief, the poor girl,” Tōtōsai said and shook his head. “No wonder your mother had to revive her again, as no human can survive the netherworld, and Tenseiga can revive someone only once.”

“I know that already,” Sesshōmaru said, grinding with his teeth as he slowly lost his patience.

“Then why are you here, eh?” Tōtōsai asked. “What else can I tell you?”

“She has no life energy in her,” Sesshōmaru said, looking Tōtōsai directly in the eye. “Only her soul and the will to live keep her alive.”

“That is indeed a very fragile life,” Myoga commented with a firm nod. “The Meido Stone only brings back the soul from the netherworld, but not the energy of life itself. That is something that cannot be created artificially.”

“Eh?” Tōtōsai turned his head to look at the tiny flea demon on his shoulder. “You know about these things?”

Myoga’s chest was swelling with pride as he nodded solemnly. Sesshōmaru turned his head to look at the little yōkai. “Tell me what you know.”

“The energy of life is what makes us alive,” Myoga said, proud to be in the centre of attention for once. “This may sound obvious but it isn’t. No one knows where its origins lie, but it is given from a mother to her child. She shares it with her child as it grows in her womb, until it has developed an energy of its own. Therefore, she may share her energy, but she never loses any of it, regardless of how many children she has. Once the life energy is lost the body dies. In some rare cases, however, the sheer will to live can keep one alive. But it is a fragile life, a very fragile life, as it strains the soul.”

“A shock or a traumatic experience can break the soul,” Sesshōmaru said, and Myoga nodded. “Indeed!”

“Eh, Sesshōmaru,” Tōtōsai said carefully, clearing his throat. “I forge swords. Not souls." 

“Don’t play me for a fool, Tōtōsai,” Sesshōmaru hissed and almost lost his temper, but he pulled himself together again and took a very deep breath. The blood in his veins was boiling, and if it hadn’t been for Rin he would have punished the other man for his comment. “My wife is in a precarious situation. As her husband it is my duty to protect her. I want to save her. Tenseiga cannot do that anymore. Therefore, I have to find another way.”

“Good gracious.” Tōtōsai blinked at Sesshōmaru and exchanged a look with Myoga, who looked just as stunned as the sword-smith. They had expected Sesshōmaru to kill them with a single strike, but not to confess to them that he was actually helpless. “If only Toga were alive to see this!” Myoga squeaked and tiny tears formed in his eyes. “That is eldest son has a human mate that he wants to protect!”

“Tell me,” Sesshōmaru said, looking down at his Tenseiga for a long moment. It had brought Rin back to life. It had defeated many of his enemies. And it had allowed him to enter the netherworld. Perhaps, Sesshōmaru wondered, perhaps it was indeed the most powerful sword in existence. “How were you able to forge a sword that can revive the dead, Tōtōsai? You don’t have these powers.”

“Quite right,” Tōtōsai agreed and seemed to think about that for a moment, scratching his head. “I forged it with a canine of your father, and with the metal that you can see here. But before that… before that…”

Both Myoga and Sesshōmaru were watching Tōtōsai attentively as the sword-smith tried to remember how exactly he had forged Tenseiga, and how it had received its powers. But Tōtōsai took his time, taking several sips of his sake as he was lost in his thoughts. Sesshōmaru was not sure if he was trying to avoid an answer or if he was actually searching for something in his old mind.

“It wasn’t me,” Tōtōsai said eventually. “I forged it, but I didn’t give it the powers that it has. Ah!” He hit his forehead with his hand. “Of course!” He cleared his throat, and Sesshōmaru raised his eyebrow as he waited for the answer. 

“I forged Tenseiga, that much is true, but I was not the one that turned it into a sword of life,” he said, meeting Sesshōmaru’s gaze. “Your father took the sword with him to meet the one that holds this power, and it was transferred onto Tenseiga. I believe that this person might be the one to help you.”

“And who is that person and where do I find them?” Sesshōmaru grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga tighter.

Tōtōsai took a deep breath, and he crossed his arms on his chest. 

“For that, my friend, you have to meet Death herself.”


	16. The Son of His Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome back to another chapter :)   
> For this chapter I was looking at the wikipedia article of famous samurai, as I think they have the coolest names. Saigo Takamori actually existed! Please note that here Saigo is the family name. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride! And don't be too shocked at the end ;-)

Sesshōmaru was not a fool.

In fact, he had always been quite proud of his sharp mind and the intelligence that he, as a daiyōkai, naturally possessed. He was an analytical thinker, a strategist, a man that never fought because he had lost his temper. No, he knew that he should not waste neither his time nor his energy on battles that were not worth to be fought. This Sesshōmaru only fought if it was necessary. If it helped him to achieve his goals. If it made him stronger.

In many ways, he was just like his father. Inu no Taisho had taken many risks to gain more power.

But Sesshōmaru would have never thought that he would have gone as far as to bargain with Death.

“With Death herself,” Sesshōmaru murmured.

He stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the valley they called the Valley of the Three Dragons. The legend was as old as the world itself, it seemed. The Three Dragon had settled in this valley and founded the three clans, devoting their lives to the protection of their kind. Soon the other yōkai had realised how strong the dragon clans had become, and feared the loss of their own territory. The dragon clans had allied with the inu yōkai and defeated their enemies, consolidating their authority in the valley and in the entire country. In return, the dragon clans had pledged their allegiance to the Lords of the North, the South, the West, and the East.

“You should go to the Saigō clan,” Tōtōsai had said before sending Sesshōmaru on his way. “The Dragon Lord might be able to tell you more about your father’s encounter with Death. As you know, they used to be good friends around that time.”

Sesshōmaru remembered Saigō Takamori very well. The Dragon Lord had been a frequent guest at his mother’s castle, and Sesshōmaru suspected that for at least some time he had also been Lady Yumiko’s lover. As a child he had admired Saigō’s strength, and he had loved to listen to his stories.

His own father had not been too happy about it, and Saigō had stopped visiting. Inu no Taisho had tried to have more influence on his son, but soon it had become clear how different father and son were, and how little they actually had in common.

But now Sesshōmaru was not so sure about that anymore. Perhaps he had more in common with Inu no Taisho than he had thought. Slowly, he was beginning to understand why his father had gone to war for his human mate. He had loved her. Izayoi had owned Toga’s heart, just like Rin owned his. 

He would go to hell for her if he had to.

The guards of the Dragon clan did not stop him as he made his way through the forest towards the castle. They all knew who he was – the crescent on his forehead was enough to tell them that he was a man of importance, and that his life was worth more than theirs. Nonetheless he could feel countless pairs of eyes on him, watching him as he approached the gates that had the crest of the Saigō family on them. He had been here before, once, as a child. While his mother had spent time with Saigō Takamori he had been sent to the children’s quarters to play with the Dragon Lord’s son. 

Now he returned as the Lord of the West, and he had no time for games.

The guards opened the heavy gates and Sesshōmaru entered the castle. He held his head high as he let his eyes wander, taking in the exact number of guards and courtiers, studying the architecture and the dragon emblems that ornamented the pillars and beams. Little had changed in the castle, and the Dragon Lord ruling in it was still the same.

A woman that Sesshōmaru recognised as one of Saigō’s daughters led him through the long hallways of the castle to the study of the Dragon Lord. She didn’t speak much except for the obligatory greeting and the request that he may follow her. Nonetheless Sesshōmaru noticed the way she looked at him – it was the way many women looked at him, even now that he was married. It was typical for female yōkai to seek for a powerful mate, therefore he could not really blame them for desiring him. But he would not react to her advances. The times when he would follow a female yōkai to her bedchamber and spend the night with her were over. He would remain loyal to Rin.

The study of the Dragon Lord was located in the centre of the castle, close to the garden and the pond where a group of women, most likely his wives and concubines, were enjoying the winter sun. It was colder here than it was in Shimojō, and Sesshōmaru was glad Rin got to enjoy some more sunshine before winter would arrive at the coast as well. 

Saigō’s daughter knelt down and opened the door for him. Sesshōmaru entered the study without looking at her once, his eyes already fixed on the man that was sitting at a desk and studying various scrolls. Saigō had not changed much. He looked slightly older now, but he was still as strong and powerful as he had been a hundred years ago. Inu no Taisho would have looked like him, had he survived. 

“The Lord of the West,” Saigō said as he looked up, studying Sesshōmaru curiously. “It’s been a hundred years at least since I last saw you. You had just become a man. And look at you now.”

“Saigō-sama,” Sesshōmaru said, nodding lightly at the older man. It was rare that he was in one room with someone of equal status. It didn’t bother him, but it was unusual. 

The daiyōkai looked at each other for a long moment, studying the other thoroughly as they tried to find out if the other one had peaceful intentions or not. Saigō was unarmed, but Sesshōmaru was not as stupid as to underestimate the power of a dragon daiyōkai. Saigō’s eyes fell on Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, recognising the latter immediately. 

“What brings you here?” Saigō asked eventually and rose from his desk, approaching Sesshōmaru. “This is a very unexpected visit, you see.”

“It was unexpected for me, too,” Sesshōmaru replied. “But I was told by someone that you might be able to give me the information I need.”

Saigō raised an eyebrow. “Am I?” He said. “And who said that?”

“Tōtōsai.”

“Ah! The old sword-smith!” Saigō began to smile. “How is he doing these days? I haven’t seen him since he rejected my son’s request for a sword. He was right to deny him, though, my son was terribly stubborn back then and he would have gotten himself killed immediately.” The Dragon Lord shook his head as he thought of the difficult character of his son. “Well, I don’t know what kind of information you require, Sesshōmaru-sama. But if Tōtōsai has sent you here I assume it has something to do with a sword.” He glanced at Tenseiga. “The other one is new, I suppose? Another piece of work from Tōtōsai?”

“I am not here to discuss that,” Sesshōmaru said, as his patience was wearing thin. He could not waste time. The sooner he found a way to save Rin’s life…

Saigō looked at him with a strange expression on his face. “I heard you got married. One of my courtiers was present when you introduced your wife. She is human, then? Your father would be proud.”

“I am not here to…” Sesshōmaru closed his eyes for a moment, grabbing the hilt of Tenseiga. That was not true. He had come to speak about his father. But not in that way. “The human nature of my wife is none of your concern,” he said eventually and opened his eyes again. 

“But you are in the same situation as your father was,” Saigō said, clasping his hands behind his back. “You have a human mate that you protect with two swords. A sword that brings death and a sword that brings life. At least I assume that your other sword is meant to kill, not to revive,” he added, glancing at Bakusaiga. “Your father gave you Tenseiga to teach you humbleness. You should treat it with respect, as well as the memory of your father. Toga was always far too careless with you, if you ask me. Your arrogance knew no limits. I don’t know if you have changed, but since you have a human mate I dare to assume that somewhere in that chest of yours lie sympathy and kindness. At least to some extent.”

Any other yōkai would have trembled in fear, but Saigō was just as powerful as Sesshōmaru, and he was not afraid of saying what he thought. Had it not been for Rin Sesshōmaru would have cut him down to size already for his impertinence. 

“Tōtōsai told me that Tenseiga’s powers have something to do with Death herself,” he said, ignoring Saigō’s remark about his personality. “That he encountered Death and bargained with her.”

“Yes.” Saigō nodded lightly. “I remember that. I was not there, but your father returned as a different man. I don’t know what happened between him and Death, but it changed him.”

Sesshōmaru frowned lightly. “In what way?”

“He…” Saigō sighed and turned around, pacing the room. “He saw things differently. I don’t know what things Death showed him or told him that he changed his mind on so many things. But it was as if he became more aware of his own mortality. Yōkai call themselves immortal but we both know this isn’t true. We live for thousands of years, yes, but we die, too. Death doesn’t distinguish between yōkai and humankind. I suppose that your father became aware of this when he met Death.”

Saigō turned around to Sesshōmaru again, eyeing him curiously. “Do you want to meet Death?” He asked. “Is that why you are here?”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. “Yes,” he said. “I have to.”

“Then it must have something to do with your human mate,” Saigō said and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. “She must be in a certain kind of danger. And you are sure that only Death can help you?”

“There is no other way.” Sesshōmaru turned away from Saigō and went to the open door that led to the garden. The women on the other side of the pond laughed and chatted happily, eyeing him curiously from behind their fans as they noticed him. Rin deserved the same kind of happiness. The same security in life. “I want to know how he did it. How my father met Death.” 

Turning his head slightly towards Saigō he met the Dragon Lord’s gaze. He didn’t care what he was thinking. His opinion didn’t matter. Even if it was dangerous – he had to meet Death. It was Rin’s only chance.

“Tōtōsai told me you met my father before he went to meet Death. Tell me how he did it.”

Saigō crossed his arms on his chest and took several deep breaths. “And you are sure you want-“

“Do not treat me like a child, Saigō-sama!” Sesshōmaru hissed. “I know what is at stake. And if I want to risk my life and my sanity then that is my decision alone.”  
The women in the garden laughed, and Saigō turned around, suddenly alarmed at the noise. He quickly went to the other side of the room and closed the doors, locking them to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. He turned around to face Sesshōmaru, looking at him for a long moment before he spoke again. His voice was quiet, and he seemed to choose his words carefully.

“Do you have the Meido Stone?” The Dragon Lord asked, keeping his hand on the latch. “The… the one that your mother…”

“I do.” Sesshōmaru reached into his kimono and showed Saigō the relic that had brought Rin back to life. Saigō looked at the Meido Stone almost the same way Tōtōsai had looked at it, as if its presence made him extremely uncomfortable. 

“And you have Tenseiga,” Saigō said, glancing at the sword that was attached to the inu yōkai’s armour. “Take the Meido Stone and Tenseiga with you to an abandoned place, away from civilisation. Pierce your sword through the Meido Stone and Death will come to you. That is all I know.”

Sesshōmaru’s grip on Tenseiga’s hilt tightened a little, and he looked down at the heavy Meido Stone. Had he possessed the way to summon Death all along without knowing it? Was the Meido Stone more than just a gate to the netherworld? 

“That is all?” He asked, looking back up at Saigō.

The Dragon Lord nodded lightly. The entire conversation seemed to make the daiyōkai extremely uncomfortable, and the way he looked at him told Sesshōmaru that the balance of power in the room had changed with the revelation of the Meido Stone. What was it about the relic that made even the most powerful daiyōkai shiver in fear? 

“Good, then.” Sesshōmaru put the Meido Stone back into his kimono and turned around to leave. Saigō unlocked the door and opened it for him. The sunlight streamed back into the room, and the women in the garden looked up curiously as the Lord of the West stepped outside.

“One more thing, Saigō,” he said suddenly and turned around to the Dragon Lord. The other man looked at him expectantly.

“Tenseiga did not possess these powers when my father met Death,” he said. “He couldn’t have summoned her that way. How did he meet her?”

Saigō took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Your father didn’t summon Death, that is true. The truth is… Death found your father first.”

************** 

“Wait for me, Lady Rin, please, wait for me!” Keiko gasped as she quickly put her shoes on to follow Rin down the hill. Rin turned around on the path, clapping her hands impatiently. 

“Hurry up, Keiko, the baby won’t wait for us!” She called and ran down the hill without waiting for her maid. Kyōya seemed to be torn between following Rin and waiting for Keiko as he stood right outside the mansion, and he shuffled his feet nervously. Keiko finally managed to put on her winter shoes and stumbled out of the house, running after Rin who had almost reached the village already, carrying a bag full of herbs and clean cloths in her arms. Kyōya was not sure what Sesshōmaru would say if he knew what his wife was up to these days, but he had quickly learnt that Rin would not care about his gentle reminders that she was the Lady of the West and not a commoner’s wife. And so he followed her wherever she went to make sure she was safe, at least. But he wouldn’t have thought that it would entail following his lady to the houses of women that were giving birth.

They heard the woman cry as they approached the hut near the rice fields and Rin walked faster, almost bumping into the miko as she entered the house. 

“How is she?” Rin asked and put down her bag. “Kosoko, how are you feeling?” She knelt down next to the futon of the woman and took her hand. “I came as fast as I could.”

“The child is coming soon, I think,” the miko said and knelt down on the other side of the futon. “It’s her fourth child, she should be fine. Right, Kosoko?”

“I will never get used to this,” Kosoko breathed and shook her head. Her husband, one of the few men in the village, knelt behind her and gently stroked her hair. “You can do it, my love,” he assured her, and his silver hair seemed to glow as he bent down to kiss her forehead. Rin couldn’t help but admire him. She knew how unusual it was for male yōkai to stay with their human mates, and it was even more unusual for them to have more than one child.

“It’s time for you to go outside,” the miko said to him and he nodded slowly, obviously not very happy about it, but he obeyed and joined Kyōya on the patio. 

“Right,” the miko said and began to examine Kosoko. “I think we’re almost ready here, aren’t we? Your little one wants to see the world! Lady Rin, Keiko, please support her.”

“Of course,” Keiko said and sat down next to Kosoko, allowing her to lean against her and Rin. Kosoko whimpered and shook her head. “I don’t want this anymore, I don’t want this anymore!”

“It’s too late for that now, my dear,” the miko said and shook her head as she reached between the woman’s legs. “The curse of being married is that one night of passion with your husband might lead to several nights of pain until you meet the fruit of your union. Thank God I became a miko and stayed unmarried…” She patted Kosoko’s knee. “You need to push when the next contraction comes, yes? You remember how it works, aye?”

Kosoko cried out in pain instead of answering and she grabbed Rin’s hand tightly, pushing hard as the next contraction came. Keiko held her firmly and tried to support her with encouraging words. “That’s wonderful, Kosoko, you are doing so well!”

Rin could barely speak. She was always too amazed whenever she watched a woman give birth, and she did what she could do best. She held Kosoko in her arms together with Keiko and held her hand, letting Kosoko know that she was not alone, that she had friends at her side. 

The commotion on the patio and Kyōya’s shouting told her that Kosoko’s husband was close to losing his temper. The miko had explained to her that for male yōkai it was extremely difficult not to be with their mates when they gave birth, and that she often had to seal a house with sutras before going to help the woman giving birth. Rin wondered if it would be the same with Sesshōmaru, should she ever be lucky enough to have his child. But at the moment it was hard to imagine that.

“SIT DOWN!” Kyōya yelled and Rin and Keiko chuckled, just like Kosoko. She knew her husband. “Perhaps he should stay with me next time,” she breathed and groaned as another wave of pain hit her. 

“Ah, NOW you are talking about a next time, eh?” the miko chuckled. “One more push, yes?... That’s it, Kosoko, wonderful! The head is out! Ah, and it is definitely the child of its father. Look at that silver hair! One more push and you’ll have your little one. That’s it, Kosoko, you are doing wonderfully! And there it is!”   
The baby began to cry loudly, completely unhappy about the sudden change in temperature and environment. Kosoko sighed and relaxed against Keiko, looking up at her baby with tired eyes. Rin quickly got up and wrapped the baby into a cloth. 

“It’s another little girl,” Rin grinned and showed Kosoko her daughter. “Now you have four of them!”

“Still no son,” Kosoko chuckled and reached out to touch her baby. “But another gorgeous princess.”

Rin laughed. “Indeed. I’ll bathe her and then you can cuddle and kiss her as much as you like, yes?” She took the baby to the bucket of warm water that was waiting for them on the table and began to wash the little girl with a soft cloth. The baby cried heartbreakingly, but Rin took her time and eventually wrapped the girl into a blanket and returned her to Kosoko who was waiting eagerly. After they had cleaned up the mess they allowed Kosoko’s husband to enter his home again. Rin couldn’t help but admire him as he stormed into the hut to be at Kosoko’s side. His large hand touched the baby’s head, and his hair seemed to glow even more as he bent down to kiss the girl’s cheeks. “Girls, come in and meet your little sister!” He called, and a moment later three excited girls came in and gathered around Kosoko’s futon. 

“Our job here is done,” the old miko said and stretched. “Kosoko knows how to deal with a baby. We’ll check on them tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Rin said and gathered her things, but just as she was about to leave Kosoko called for her. “Mylady?”

Rin turned around. “Please, here I’m just Rin,” she said softly, but she knew that the people wouldn’t stop calling her by her formal title.

Kosoko smiled. “We… we want to call her Rin. Because you help this village like a guardian angel.”

Rin felt a strange warmth in her chest and she blinked quickly to stop the tears that were already forming in her eyes. She looked down at the family that had just become bigger once more, and nodded softly. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m sure the little… the little Rin will have a wonderful life here with her parents and such lovely sisters.”

“We have to thank you, Mylady,” Kosoko’s husband said. “For everything you do for us. Thanks to you and your husband we are able to live in peace.”

“I… I will tell him you said that,” Rin said and bowed quickly, leaving the house before she actually started to cry. Kyōya and Keiko were waiting for her by the road, and apparently having a conversation.

“… and you did that? I must say that you surprise me again and again, Keiko.”

“I just do what I think is right,” Keiko replied and blushed a little. “And someone must help these women, and our lady is an excellent help for the miko here.”

Rin joined them on the road and smiled at her friends. “Keiko, what do you think about going to the onsen later? A bath sounds wonderful to me right now.”

Keiko’s face lit up. “Oh, that sounds great, Mylady!” She said and clapped her hands excitedly. Kyōya looked at her with an amused expression as they walked back to the mansion. “I’d really like to see you in an onsen.”

“You have a terrible mind, Kyōya-sama!” Keiko snapped but turned dark red. Rin chuckled. It was very amusing to watch them flirt with each other. Kyōya was obviously far more experienced than Keiko, but he didn’t seem to realise that some of his comments were making Keiko uncomfortable. It was almost like watching Miroku and Sango – but Sango was very different from Keiko and had had Miroku under control from the very beginning. Nonetheless they had a loving relationship and often laughed about Miroku’s antics.

Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, rarely laughed.

Rin sighed deeply as she thought of her husband and held her bag closer to her chest. She hadn’t heard from him for weeks, and she was starting to get worried. Of course she tried to stay busy, but the thoughts would return as soon as the work was done. Especially at night it was hard not to think of him. Rin missed him terribly, and often wished to lie at his side, to feel his strong arms around her as she slept. The more she thought of him the more she missed him, and for the first time she realised what it meant to be frustrated. She longed for his touch, and she would often lie awake at night and think of the nights of passion they had shared. Now that she knew that he truly loved her they seemed even more intense in her memory.

Why could he not return to her for one night only?

************* 

It was the perfect place.

A human war had eradicated all forms of life in this pathetic stretch of land. After the battles the soldiers had burned their dead, setting the entire forest on fire. The entire flora had burnt down as a consequence, and the animals had fled to look for a new home elsewhere. There was no living thing around, and even the kami seemed to have forgotten this part of the world. Nothing grew in these forgotten lands, and it would probably forever stay that way.

For Sesshōmaru’s plan, however, they were the perfect choice.

The Meido Stone felt heavy in his hands, and so he set it down on the cold dead ground, looking at it for a long moment before he drew his sword, aiming Tenseiga at the relic.

The encounter with Death had changed his father. Would it be the same with him?

Sesshōmaru was not as frivolous as to believe that he was smarter than his father. Not anymore. But he was aware of the fact that he was mortal, too. All lives had to end one day. Even the life of a daiyōkai. But Sesshōmaru had realised that he knew very little about the final years of his father’s life. They had never had deep conversations, and there was a lot that Sesshōmaru would have liked to know. Now it was too late.

“For Rin,” Sesshōmaru murmured and took a deep breath before piercing Tenseiga through the Meido Stone. It was surprisingly easy, as if the Meido Stone was not a concrete thing at all. For a moment nothing happened. But then Tenseiga began to pulsate, and a dark glow surrounded it. As it reached Sesshōmaru’s hand it burnt his skin, and he withdrew his hand quickly, his eyes wide as Tenseiga and the Meido Stone seemed to become one. They disappeared in the dark sphere of light that slowly took the shape of a human being, and as lighting struck Sesshōmaru covered his face with the sleeve of his kimono, protecting his eyes from the light that was most likely deadly even for a daiyōkai.

“You won’t even look at me, after all this time,” a gentle female voice said, and Sesshōmaru lowered his arm to look at the creature that had taken shape in front of him and who was now looking at him from behind a fan with beautiful, magenta eyes. His heart skipped a beat. It was impossible. It could not be true. But his eyes had never betrayed him before. 

It was Kagura, the Wind Sorceress.


	17. Lonely Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter! This time, it's a lot of dialogue! I hope you don't mind. But sometimes you just have to tell things in dialogues.

The wind played with Sesshōmaru’s hair as he looked at Kagura, unable to think properly for a few moments. It was impossible. Kagura was dead. He had seen her turn into dust right in front of him, how she had become one with the wind. The wind sorceress smiled at him from behind her fan as her magenta eyes studied him curiously. But something about her was odd. Sesshōmaru could not explain what it was, but he could feel it as her eyes seemed to look right into his heart. Something about her seemed unreal, and it was not just the fact that he had witnessed Kagura’s death in person. 

“Don’t you recognise me?” She asked him and tilted her pretty head to the side to look at him. “It’s not been that long, Sesshōmaru. Only a few years…”

Sesshōmaru grabbed the hilt of Bakusaiga and pulled himself together again, meeting her gaze. The fire he had always seen in Kagura’s eyes was missing, and she didn’t seem as solid as she should. There was no familiar smell, nothing that revealed that she was indeed part of Naraku. She was an illusion. Nothing more.

“Sesshōmaru,” she hummed, playing with her fan. “Now this is disappointing.”

“You are not Kagura,” Sesshōmaru said coldly. It was a wild guess only, but he had the feeling that he was right. “Even if you took her form. I know a shapeshifter when I see one.” That was not necessarily the truth. He had encountered shapeshifters before – and he was one too in some ways – but he was not almighty. He could not recognise a shapeshifter on the spot. With Death, however, he was expecting the unexpected.

Death smiled at him through Kagura’s face. “Interesting. I took this form because I thought it would make you feel more comfortable in my presence. Let me see, perhaps another form is more appropriate?”

Kagura disappeared into a dark sphere of light and the creature transformed into another woman right in front of him. This time she was Sara, the human princess that had been in love with him a long time ago. In her white hands she held the flute that the girl had used to play, and for a moment Sesshōmaru believed to hear the faint tones of the small instrument. 

“No?” Death raised an eyebrow in surprise as Sesshōmaru didn’t react. “I thought Kagura would do, but what about this one?” 

She transformed again, this time taking the form of the miko Kikyō, the woman his brother Inuyasha had loved once. Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised and confused at the same time. “Why would you present yourself to me as Kikyō?” He asked, not letting go of Bakusaiga. It didn’t make sense to him.

Death laughed, and the laughter of Kikyō rang in his ears. “Is it not obvious? You were one of the last persons these women saw in their lives,” she said. “Oh, wait.” Death frowned softly and looked away from him for a moment, as if she had just remembered something. “I think I missed someone.”

She chuckled as she transformed again, and Sesshōmaru’s heart stopped beating for a moment as Death took the form of his father. Inu no Taisho looked down at him with the mischievous smile that Sesshōmaru had known so well, but there was nothing of his father in these eyes. He was only an illusion, but a scarily good one. “Does this appearance of mine soothe you?” Death asked with Tōga’s voice, and Sesshōmaru felt a shiver run down his spine. The illusion was almost perfect. But only almost. “Others might find the sight of their father quite comforting…”

“You do not need to treat me like a child, Death,” Sesshōmaru huffed, pretending that the sight of his father did not disturb him. “Why don’t you show yourself to me the way you actually are? I have seen many ugly creatures in my life before. You won’t scare me.”

Death grinned, and Sesshōmaru took a deep breath as he looked at the face of his father. Although it was not real it felt strange to look at him, the way his father had looked just before he had left. Just hours before Inuyasha had been born. Just hours before he had died.

“You are not one of the scared sort, it seems,” Death said. “Like father, like son.”

Death transformed again, and disappeared into a sphere of light. For a moment Sesshōmaru was sure she was going to flee, but a few seconds later the light was gone again, finally revealing the true form of Death. A woman stood before him. A rather plain looking woman. She had long, black hair that she wore like a commoner, bound together in her neck with a white braid. Her kimono was black with a white obi, and in her hands she held a bright pink fan. Her face was pale and ordinary. She was not ugly, but not beautiful either. Only her red eyes revealed that she was not human.

“I must admit that I liked Kagura’s form,” she said with a shrug. “And Kikyō’s, too. They were very pretty.” She sighed. “But I am rather plain, am I not? I hope that is not too disappointing. You wouldn’t believe how many men try to seduce me just because I’m Death.” 

Sesshōmaru snorted. “I am not here for that sort of entertainment,” he said. 

“Oh I know,” Death said and moved to sit down on the remains of a tree’s trunk, clasping her hands on her lap. “You have a wife, and you want to stay faithful to her. I can see what humans and yōkai do,” she added rather serenely and met his gaze. “It is what the kami do. It is our sort of entertainment, you see.”

Sesshōmaru had to admit that in her true form Death was anything but impressive. Nothing about her except for her eyes indicated that she was one of the kami, one of the gods. The way she sat on the dead tree she looked more like the wife of a merchant or like a young widow. Not like the one force that yōkai and humans both feared the most.

“You have called for me because you want my help, is that correct?” Death asked, studying him thoroughly. “Help for your wife, I mean.”

“She has no life energy in her,” Sesshōmaru said, but he was sure that Death knew that already. She nodded lightly and rested her chin on her palm.

“Only her soul keeps her alive, indeed,” she said with a small nod. “I cannot give her new life energy, if that is what you want. I am the goddess of death after all. You should have called for the other gods for that.”

“I have been told you might be able to help me,” Sesshōmaru said firmly, taking a very deep breath. “Can you help my wife or not? Or do you not want to help her?”

Death raised an eyebrow and sat up straight. “Oh, you really mean it, then,” she said and shook her head lightly as if she couldn’t believe it. “You must truly love her. You really are your father’s son.” She began to fan herself and let her eyes wander over the dead land. “He was an interesting man, you know. Almost going mad on his search for a way to save his beloved… the strongest and most powerful daiyōkai that ever walked the earth…” 

Sesshōmaru’s expression darkened, as he did not understand why everyone kept telling him about his father. This had nothing to do with him. This was not about Tōga. This was about Rin, and about saving her life.

“I can help you, Sesshōmaru-sama,” Death said suddenly, and the Lord of the West froze on the spot. “But not in the way you probably expect. As I said, there is no way of giving her the energy of life back. It is lost forever. However… if you truly love her…” She eyed him curiously. “And you are sure that you are willing to give everything for her?”

Sesshōmaru nodded before he even knew what he was doing. It had been an entirely natural reaction. Hesitating was out of the question. Rin would always come first, and he would do anything to save her. To keep her with him.

“I would not hesitate to kill every single kami if it meant that she gets to live,” Sesshōmaru said, his voice low and calm, but the blood of his father was slowly taking over his senses. If he had to fight with Death he would not hesitate.

But Death smiled.

“I will help you, then,” she said softly and rose from the dead tree, approaching Tenseiga and the Meido Stone. “I must say that Tenseiga was one of my finer creations. What a powerful weapon it is, and not a weapon at all for many nevertheless.” She touched the hilt of Tenseiga with her fingertips. “I will give you the power to share your life energy with your wife. It will keep her alive as long as you live. The day you die she will die, too.” Her red eyes looked up at Sesshōmaru. “I hope you understand what this means. Your human wife will age the way you do, and her life will be bound to yours. It will be your responsibility to not get killed.”  
Sesshōmaru met her gaze. “This Sesshōmaru does not get himself killed,” he said. His voice was calm, but he triumphed inwardly. Rin would live. And she would age together with him. They would grow old together, and live for thousands of years. 

But Sesshōmaru was not a fool. He was sure that this ability would not come without a price.

“And what do you want in return?” Sesshōmaru asked.

Death chuckled softly. “You are a clever man,” she said and began to pace up and down slowly. “And yes, the kami usually want something in return for their favours. Most of the time they want a life. But I am the goddess of Death, what would I want with a life?” She shook her head and came to stand in front of Sesshōmaru. “I don’t want to take something from you. I want to give you something.”

Sesshōmaru looked at Death in confusion.

“And what would that be?” He asked.

Death smiled sweetly at him and reached out to touch his pale cheek. 

“A soul.”

******************** 

The baby cried softly as it was placed in the arms of the young lady, and immediately received gentle cuddles and kisses in return. “Shhh, everything is alright,” Rin cooed and stroked the baby’s chubby cheek gently. “There’s no reason to cry, Ichiru. Look what a lovely home you’ve got!” She bounced the little boy gently in her arms and showed him the changes that had taken place in the little house. Hanako chuckled as she stirred in the cooking pot, watching Rin as she cuddled and played with her little son. The woman was feeling better already, and she had started to turn her little hut into a proper home for herself and her son. 

“I really like your house, Hanako,” Rin said, looking around. “It reminds me of the home of my husband’s brother. It’s very cosy and comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Hanako smiled. “I hope that my mate will like it.”

Rin sat down by the fire with Ichiru, letting the boy chew on her fingers. “He has not arrived yet, has he?”

Hanako shook her head and sighed deeply. “No. But I’m sure he will be here soon. He said so in his letter after all. I miss him.” She ran a hand through her hair and smiled at her little boy, who reminded her so much of her mate.

Rin nodded lightly. “I know what you mean,” she said, holding the little hanyō close. “I miss my husband, too.”

Hanako met her gaze. “Many people fear his lordship,” she said. “But you love him. He cannot be that bad then.”

Rin chuckled. “He has a soft spot in his heart. But don’t tell him that I said that.”

The women laughed and Ichiru squeaked in Rin’s arms in excitement, although he was far too little to understand what they were talking about. Rin gave him back to his mother and he settled happily in Hanako’s arms. She opened her kimono a bit and began to feed him while stirring in the cooking pot every now and then.

“You must miss him very much,” Hanako said eventually. “He’s been gone for almost two months now. And you don’t hear from him at all?”

Rin shook her head. “He is very busy and has no time for such things. It is a very important mission, and I don’t want to distract him. In their world distraction means getting killed very often.”

Hanako nodded understandingly. “Oh, I know. That is why I want my mate to live here with me. This place is safe and we will be able to raise our little boy in peace. You… you will go back to the castle once his lordship returns, I assume?”

Rin shrugged and sighed deeply. “I don’t know, Hanako. I really don’t know. I mean, I don’t even know what he is doing right now. I should have insisted on being told about it. But now it’s too late for that.”

The curtain was pushed aside and Kyōya peeked into the house. “Mylady, it is getting dark and it will start to rain soon.”

Rin turned around to him and nodded lightly. “I’m coming.” She rose and smoothed out her warm yukata before bowing to Hanako. “Please don’t hesitate to come to the mansion if you need anything.”

Hanako thanked her and followed her to the door, waving at them as Rin walked away with Kyōya towards the path that led to Sesshōmaru’s mansion. It had become a lot colder over the course of the last few weeks, and Rin was grateful for the warm kimonos and yukatas that Sesshōmaru had collected for her. Nonetheless she went to the village every day, meeting with the people that lived there and working together with the old miko. It kept her busy and distracted, and she did not think of Sesshōmaru all the time. But she missed him more with every day that passed.

“There you are, Mylady!” Keiko said, a little out of breath as she met them at the gate. “You have a visitor, Mylady! He is waiting for you in the-“

“Rin!” 

Kohaku was walking towards them with a big grin on his face, and he opened his arms to hug Rin. The young woman gasped and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug her friend tightly. 

“Kohaku!” Rin let go of him after a moment to look at him. Her friend had barely changed since the last time they had seen each other at Kaede’s birthday. The smile on his face was still the same, warm and hearty. Despite the fact it was winter he was tanned by the sun, and he had tied his hair back to keep it out of the way.   
“What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?”

“I didn’t!” Kohaku laughed. “I came here to visit a friend, and they told me that the Lady of the West was here. So I had to come and see you, obviously. How are you doing, Rin? Is your husband here with you?”

Rin shook her head. “No, he is away at the moment. An important mission, you see.” Just then she realised that Kyōya and Keiko were right behind them, and that they were still holding onto each other’s arms. Rin quickly let go of Kohaku and turned around to the others.

“Kyōya, Keiko, this is Kohaku, one of my oldest friends. We… we kind of grew up together for some time. His sister Sango is a friend of Inuyasha.”

Kyōya nodded at Kohaku, glancing at the large weapon he carried on his back. Kohaku noticed his gaze and quickly smiled at Kyōya. “Don’t worry, I am not planning to use it here,” he assured him. “I only hunt yōkai that threaten humans.”

“Where are you staying, Kohaku?” Rin asked, trying to change the subject, as she knew that yōkai like Sesshōmaru and Kyōya usually didn’t think highly of demon hunters like Kohaku. Her friend scratched his head. 

“Uh, I was planning to stay in the village somewhere,” he said. Rin shook her head. “Please, stay here with me! The mansion is so big, you could have an entire wing for yourself. And you must be hungry, too! Please, stay with us as long as you’re here!”

Kyōya opened his mouth but Keiko shook her head quickly behind Rin’s back. She didn’t agree with Rin’s decision either, but she knew it was not her place to tell Rin what to do. Although she was sure that Sesshōmaru would be furious if he knew that a man was staying with his wife.

“Come! You must tell me everything about your adventures!” Rin said and took Kohaku inside. The demon hunter immediately began to tell her about his latest travels through the country and described to her the many demons he had slayed. Perhaps it was a bit inappropriate to do so in the company of two humanoid yōkai, but Rin was too happy to have her friend back to realise that. She took Kohaku inside and showed him around before taking him to the living room to have dinner with him there. It almost felt as if they were in the village again, speaking freely, enjoying each other’s company.

As if she were home again.

************ 

“A soul?”

Sesshōmaru looked at Death in disbelief, and a small frown appeared on his forehead. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked. “You want to give me a soul?”

It was a well-known fact that yōkai, unlike humans, did not have a soul. Many yōkai took pride in that and saw it as the proof that they were the superior race.   
Sesshōmaru, however, had never thought much about it. Why would he care about something so entirely human like a soul?

Death clattered with her fan and she tilted her head to the side as she studied Sesshōmaru curiously. “You surely know the saying ‘Humans go to Heaven, yōkai go to Hell, and hanyō go nowhere’? It is not entirely true. Where someone goes depends also on whether someone has a soul or not. If a human being lives a good life or, well, at least a normal life, they usually go to Heaven. Murder and hatred destroy the soul, and these people usually go to Hell.” She began to pace up and down as she spoke, and it seemed as if she had been telling this story before. “Hanyō usually live their lives in peace, and thanks to their human half, they even possess a soul. Therefore, the rules of humans apply to them, too. Yōkai, however, do not possess souls.” Death glanced at him for a moment. “And as the natural murderers that your kind usually is, it is only natural that you go to Hell when you die. But in some rare cases there are peaceful yōkai. Yōkai that live together with humans. They form a certain kind of exception. Due to the way they live alongside humans, they develop a kind of spirit that allows them to enter Heaven.” Death met Sesshōmaru’s gaze and smiled a little. “Like your father. His spirit was why I decided to meet him.”

Sesshōmaru frowned. His father had been a powerful daiyōkai, and he had fought and killed many, both yōkai and humans. He was exactly the kind of yōkai that was destined to go to Hell, according to the description of Death. 

“Your father was a daiyōkai that everyone, both humans and yōkai, feared. I dare to say that he was the most powerful demon at that time. And what a man he was!” Death chuckled to herself. “Despite his powers he didn’t want to hurt innocent humans. He fought wars yet did not attack those that did not attack him. Mercilessly, he killed yōkai, but was gentle and loving towards this human princess. He even fathered a child with her. You see, I found him rather interesting.” Death stopped fanning herself and clasped her pale hands. “Soon I realised that he was a threat. A threat to the netherworld. Despite of his spirit he would not make it into Heaven, not with the demonic side of his that he still couldn’t control. No, he would end up in Hell, and cause trouble in that realm that is mine. I dare to say that your father would have been strong enough to destroy the netherworld once he got there permanently. I had to do something. And then I saw how worried he was about this human princess. It was the perfect opportunity, the perfect reason. So I met him. And I offered him a deal. He would receive a sword with the power to revive the dead to protect his human mate. In return I would give him a soul, the one way to keep him out of the netherworld for good.” 

Death’s expression changed a little, and suddenly she seemed annoyed at something that crossed her mind. “Tōga accepted. But he found a way to get into the netherworld nonetheless, and one day he returned with this bloody stone that you have here.” She glanced at the Meido Stone that lay on the dead ground between them. “When he died he made it into Heaven. And there he will remain, thanks to the soul that I gave him. Now there is you. Another threat of the same blood. Without a soul you will end up in the netherworld like any other yokai, and with the powers you possess you might even be able to destroy my realm for good. I have to keep you out of the netherworld. So.... What do you say, Sesshōmaru-sama?” Death looked up at him, and her magenta eyes began to sparkle. “Do you want to accept my offer, and receive a soul?”

Sesshōmaru looked down at the Meido Stone and at Tenseiga. For the second time within days he realised how very little he actually knew about his father. To him, he had only ever been the Lord of the West, and the man that had betrayed his kind for a human woman. He hadn’t known that his father had bargained with Death, that he had received a soul. 

Yet there had to be a reason why yōkai did not naturally possess souls.

“A soul is not meant to live in a yōkai,” Death said suddenly, as if she had been reading his mind. “It is a pure force. It will change you in ways that I cannot foresee. You will remain the daiyōkai that you are, of course, but you might find yourself become more like your father. It is up to you to decide whether that is a good thing or not.” 

Death sat down on the dead trunk again and clasped her hands on her lap. “So. Do you accept, Sesshōmaru-sama?” 

*********** 

Kohaku laughed and almost spit out the sake he had been drinking. “Oh my God, really?!” He asked and laughed even more when Rin nodded. “Amazing!” Kohaku quickly put the sake cup down and held his stomach as he laughed. “Oh, I never would have thought that such things happen at court!”

“But they do!” Rin laughed, reaching for the rice. “Not often, of course, but sometimes you get to see things, Kohaku, things you could never tell Kaede because she’d die of shame!”

Kohaku chuckled and shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe that Rin was actually having fun in the castle of the West. “But this meal is delicious,” he said and reached for a bowl of vegetables. “You said that the people from the village bring you food every day and they want nothing in return? That’s very generous.”

“I help them out in return,” Rin said as they ate. “I help the miko and I take care of the children… those things, you know.”

Kohaku nodded. “So you’re doing what you always did. I bet you weren’t able to work like that in the castle.”

“Not really, no,” Rin agreed with a slightly sad sigh. “Sesshōmaru thinks it is improper for me to… to play the miko. That’s how he put it. Eventually he allowed me to go to the villages near the castle, but I can’t do as much as I would like because I’m the Lady of the West and apparently the Lady of the West does not do such things…” She closed her eyes for a moment and took a very deep breath. She still remembered Sesshōmaru’s words from that afternoon. 

_The Lady of the West does not mingle with commoners._

Sometimes Rin was not sure if Sesshōmaru remembered where she came from; that she was also a commoner. They came from different worlds, and different races, and the only thing they had in common was that they loved each other. But sometimes Rin couldn’t help but wonder if that really was enough.

“Rin?”

Rin looked up and found Kohaku looking at her, a worried expression on his face. 

“Are you happy, Rin?” He asked softly. “With… with Sesshōmaru-sama, I mean.”

“What?” Rin blushed. “O-of course I am. He is my husband after all.”

“You look unhappy when you think of the life you left behind,” Kohaku said, and once again Rin became aware of the bluntness that her friend possessed. He always said what he thought. An important quality as a demon slayer, she thought. “You say that you don’t have many friends at the castle, and that most courtiers don’t seem to like you because you are human. And you said that you often don’t see Sesshōmaru-sama all day long because he is busy.” Kohaku crossed his arms and leant against the wall. He had nothing against Sesshōmaru, but when he had come to the village and asked for Rin’s hand, Kohaku had been jealous for the first time in his life. And suddenly Rin had left with him to become his wife, the wife of a yōkai. For the first time, Kohaku had felt resentment towards the daiyōkai. Who was he to propose to Rin? Who was he to take her away from the people she loved? Away from him?

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, Kohaku,” Rin said softly and pushed her hair out of her face, avoiding his gaze. “He comes to me every night…”

“For one thing only, obviously,” Kohaku huffed. Rin lifted her head and glared at him. 

“Don’t you dare to say that, Kohaku. Sesshōmaru is a gentle and loving husband, and I love him more than anything else! He loves me even though I haven’t given him a child yet!” She got up and walked out of the room, through the open door, into the garden. Kohaku blinked and rose from his cushion, quickly following her outside. 

“Rin, wait! I didn’t mean it!” Kohaku called, reaching out for her. Rin had stopped under a large tree, with her arms wrapped around herself as if she were cold. Kohaku stopped a few metres away from her, not sure if she would allow him to come closer.

“Rin, I’m sorry,” Kohaku said softly and closed his eyes, cursing himself for being stupid. “I just… I know that you love Sesshōmaru. I didn’t mean to say that he…”

“That he comes to me for one thing only?!” Rin snapped and turned around to him. “But you know what? You said out loud what the people at court think! What almost everyone thinks! They wonder why Sesshōmaru wants to be with me, because they cannot imagine that a daiyōkai like him could love a girl like me, and to be honest, Kohaku, I don’t understand it either!” Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke and started to roll down her cheeks, but Rin didn’t care. “And now I’m here in this house and I don’t even know where Sesshōmaru is or why he left! Each time when people ask me I feel like an idiot! And you know what? I am starting to wonder if he just decided to leave me here because I am obviously in no way how the Lady of the West should be and that he is now looking for someone that can replace me!”

Rin hadn’t realised that she had been shouting, but as the words had finally come over her lips she heard them echo in her ears, and her heart was beating in her chest as if she had been running. But now she had gotten her worries off her chest, worries of which she hadn’t even known that they had been there. Her own words shocked her, and Rin found herself unable to move. Was that really what she thought about Sesshōmaru? 

Suddenly she felt Kohaku’s arms around her, and his lips on her hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Kohaku murmured, holding her close to his chest. “I didn’t mean to upset you like that, Rin. Please forgive me.”

Rin shivered in his arms, and before she knew what she was doing she buried her face in his chest. Kohaku was innocent. It was not his fault that she was unhappy at court, and that she knew so little about Sesshōmaru’s plans. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you, Kohaku,” Rin murmured, not lifting her head as she spoke. “That was unfair.”

“You had every right to do so, Rin,” Kohaku replied softly and pulled away slightly to look at her. He reached out to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of his kimono, and brushed over her cheekbone with his thumb. “I shouldn’t have insulted you like that. But I… I cannot just sit and watch when you are being unhappy.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Rin murmured, shaking her head.

“You are right, it’s not my fault, but it’s the fault of that husband of yours. He is not treating you right. If he were, you wouldn’t doubt his intentions. You deserve better, if you want my honest opinion.”

“Kohaku…”

“You deserve a husband that treats you right, that trusts you enough to tell you about his plans,” Kohaku said firmly, holding onto Rin’s arms. “A husband who doesn’t force you to live at a place where everyone despises you and who doesn’t leave you alone with worries and doubts.”

“Kohaku, I don’t think you…”

“I have to tell you this, Rin,” Kohaku said and let go of her arms, looking her directly in the eye. Rin stared at him, and her breath hitched in her throat as she realised what Kohaku had been trying to say all along.

“I love you, Rin,” Kohaku said calmly. “I always have. And I wish you hadn’t married Sesshōmaru.”


	18. Two Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ride!

Four years ago, they had spent a night together in a cave. All because Akane had gone missing.

In the early evening hours Kagome had burst into Kaede’s hut, asking her if she had seen her two-year-old daughter. As Kaede had denied, Kagome had almost fainted on the spot and started to cry. She had been looking for Akane everywhere, but the little girl was nowhere to be found. The entire village had dropped everything to help the upset Kagome. Inuyasha was not home, otherwise he would have been able to find his daughter with a single sniff. Fortunately, Kohaku had just returned from his training, and he paired up with Rin to find Akane. They had combed the forest behind the forest, calling out for Akane, as large clouds gathered at the sky and a storm approached them. They were too far away from the village to return home in time, and so they had sought refuge in a cave that had once belonged to Onigumo. Everyone knew the cave, and everyone stayed away from it. But after Naraku’s death the demonic aura had vanished, leaving behind nothing but a regular cave. 

The weather had worsened quickly, and the two had been forced to remain in the cave for the entire night. It had been cold, but Kohaku and Rin had sat close to each other to keep themselves warm. Rin had been afraid of the loud thunder, and Kohaku had entertained her with stories from his training with Tōtōsai. She had felt safe in the arms of her best friend. When they had returned to the village the next day they were greeted by their relieved families. Akane had been found asleep in the stables, but everyone had been worried about Rin and Kohaku. Once they had been alone, Kaede had asked Rin if Kohaku had been obtrusive towards her. Rin had frowned, she had not understood what Kaede had been talking about.

Now she knew exactly what Kaede had meant.

“You don’t know what you are saying,” Rin whispered, shaking her head vigorously as Kohaku held her tightly in his grip and looked down at her with something in his brown eyes that she didn’t know, but it scared her. “Kohaku, you don’t mean it…”

“I mean it, I mean all of it,” Kohaku said firmly and his grip on her arms tightened once more, causing Rin to wince. “Sesshōmaru-sama might be a great daiyōkai, but he does not deserve you! He does not know what kind of woman you are! That you are wasted like this!”

“And you do?” Rin breathed, looking at him with sad eyes. “The only thing I ever wanted was to be with him. I only ever wanted to be his wife.”

“Don’t tell me that this is what you have hoped for, Rin!” Kohaku shouted and he pulled her closer. Rin gasped as he pressed her against his chest forcefully. “Kohaku!”

“This can’t be it, Rin! That he leaves you behind without telling you where he is going? That he doesn’t even take your worries seriously? You have to wake up, Rin!” 

“Stop that, Kohaku!” Rin pushed him away, finally freeing herself from his grip, and she stumbled backwards against the tree. She was breathing heavily, and she looked at Kohaku in horror. This was not the man she knew, not the Kohaku that she had always called her friend and brother. No, the Kohaku she knew would never talk to her like that. When had he changed so much? When had he become like so many other men?

“I love Sesshōmaru,” Rin whispered and clutched the collar of her yukata. “He is my husband. And yes, right now, things might not go as I hoped…”

“Things might not go as you hoped?” Kohaku repeated and let out a mirthless laugh, shaking his head. “Rin, you just told me that you are worried he might look for another wife because you fear you won’t do! This is nothing you should be worried about if you were happy with him!”

“You have no idea what you are talking about, Kohaku!” Rin shouted. 

Suddenly they heard something crack behind them and Rin spun around, looking in the eyes of Kyōya. The Inu yōkai was holding a large bow in his hand, aiming directly at Kohaku. There was very little of the gentle and kind man that he usually was visible on his face. He looked like a warrior. Ready to kill. Ready to kill Kohaku if he had to. 

“Get away from Lady Rin,” he said in a low voice, holding the bow completely still as he aimed at him. His golden eyes were fixed on Kohaku as he spoke, and in them was no mercy. “Now.”

Kohaku raised his hands and took a few steps back. “I didn’t do anything,” he said. Kyōya’s eyes narrowed.

“You touched Lady Rin without her consent,” he growled. “You hurt her. His lordship would have killed you already if he were here.”

“Kyōya-sama, please, everything is fine!” Rin said quickly and approached the guard, reaching out to touch his arm. “Kohaku didn’t mean it!”

“I know exactly how he meant it, Lady Rin,” Kyōya said calmly, not taking his eyes off Kohaku for a second. “Sesshōmaru-sama told me to protect you, and that is what I will do. This man is a threat. He should go.”

To Rin’s surprise Kohaku nodded. “He is right,” he said and took more steps away from Rin, shaking his head. “I am not wanted here. I will leave.”

“Kohaku…” Rin breathed and ran after him, but she didn’t dare to follow him inside. A moment later Kohaku had left the house again, shouldering his bag and his weapon. The expression on his face had changed entirely. But instead of the aggression she had seen on him just moments ago there was sadness and frustration as he met her gaze. Rin had never seen him like that. Within moments he had transformed from her friend to a threat, and then to a broken man. A heartbroken man, Rin realised. And she was the one who was responsible for it.

“It is for the best, I suppose,” Kohaku said, not meeting her gaze. “I wish you happiness, Rin. Yet I doubt you will find it with Sesshōmaru-sama.”

“Leave,” Kyōya said firmly, aiming at Kohaku once more. He would not just stand there and listen to a human boy that insulted his lord and hurt his lady. 

Kohaku raised his hand in defence. “I’m leaving.” He turned around and walked away towards the gates in a way as if there were no bow and arrow aimed at his back, as if he were in full control of the situation. Rin shivered, fighting against the urge to run after him, to pull him back inside to explain to him why she had married Sesshōmaru and not him, why she loved him like a brother. 

Just as he reached the gate, Kohaku turned around once more, finally meeting her gaze. 

“Goodbye, Rin,” he said softly and touched his lips with his fingertips. A moment later he was gone.

The tears streamed down Rin’s cheeks before she even realised it, and she felt Keiko’s hand on her arm that tried to convince her to get back inside because it was cold, but Rin’s feet would not move. She pressed her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs as the man she had always called her friend and brother seemed to leave her life for good. Perhaps he would turn around, perhaps he would come back and tell her that they still were friends, that nothing had changed between them.  
But Kohaku didn’t return. 

As the snow began to fall it covered everything in Shimojō, and soon it seemed as if there had never been a visitor.

***************** 

Saigō met Sesshōmaru at the border to the West. 

The Meido Stone in Sesshōmaru’s hand had a large crack, much to Saigō’s surprise. He had never liked being around that thing. When Tōga had brought it with him from the netherworld he had given it to his mate, and Lady Yumiko had always worn it around her neck, like a piece of jewellery. Saigō had often wondered why the disturbing aura of the Meido Stone had not driven Yumiko insane. Perhaps Yumiko was simply too strong. Or to stubborn. Saigō supposed the latter was the case.  
“I suppose you met Death?” Saigō asked, glancing at the Meido Stone. But he didn’t get a reply from Sesshōmaru. It didn’t surprise him. Unlike his father, Sesshōmaru was not a man of big words, and he never wasted time with mindless chatter or explanations. “You seem unimpressed. Did she… did she not scare you?”

Finally, Sesshōmaru met his gaze, and Saigō almost froze at the sheer arrogance in the inu yōkai’s eyes. 

“This Sesshōmaru is not easily scared,” he said. “What are you doing here, Saigō? Did you follow me?”

Saigō seemed to blush and he stuttered, searching for words. “O-of course not, Sesshōmaru-sama, it really is a mere coincidence that I am here, you see, I am looking for-“

“You bore me.” Sesshōmaru looked up at the dark sky. Of course Saigō had followed him. The Dragon Lord had surely hoped to catch a glimpse of Death, of the kami that had changed Inu no Taisho. But Death had vanished again, and Sesshōmaru did not seem any different. He was still the same arrogant demon that everyone knew and feared. Little did Saigō know about the deal between Sesshōmaru and Death.

Sesshōmaru did not feel any different, despite the fact that he now, apparently, possessed a soul. Nothing about the way he felt or looked indicated that a soul had found its way into his body and into his mind. Death had said it would change him in unforeseeable ways, but the daiyōkai did not have the impression that it applied to him yet. Perhaps it was because he was stronger than his father had ever been. Perhaps he was simply too strong for an ordinary soul, and his demonic nature suppressed it successfully. If it had not been for Rin, Sesshōmaru would have never accepted the deal. Souls were what made humans weak, and a soul had made his father weak, too. 

This Sesshōmaru would not be subdued by a soul.

“Anyway…” Saigō cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you’d allow me to send one of my daughters to your wife. As a maid, perhaps…”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “She already has a member of the Dragon clan at her side. Your brother’s illegitimate daughter, if I remember correctly.”

Saigō blinked in confusion. He had very little to do with his brother, but of course he had heard about the affair his brother had had with a forest spirit and about the child that had been the result of said relationship. He even believed to remember the child, but he had never cared much about that side of the family.

“But Sesshōmaru-sama, I am sure that your wife would benefit greatly from a, well, proper member of the Dragon clan. You surely don’t want her to be in the company of a bastard-“

“You see, my wife has a weakness for ‘improper’ company and outcasts in general,” Sesshōmaru said coldly and met Saigō’s gaze. “My wife is very happy with the friends that she has. Should you wish to send your daughters to my court they may come, but it is entirely up to my wife whether she spends time with them or not.”

Without waiting for a response Sesshōmaru transformed into a sphere of light and left Saigō behind, making his way back to Tōtōsai. His meeting with Death had not only cracked the Meido Stone. As the daiyōkai landed in the volcano of the sword-smith and approached entrance of his cave he could already hear the metallic sound of Totosai’s hammer hitting the iron. The sword-smith did not turn around as Sesshōmaru entered the cave, too focused on his work. Only Myoga noticed him and the flea demon greeted him in surprise, jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Look at that! You are back!” He squeaked. “So soon already! After four days only!”

Sesshōmaru frowned. “What do you mean, four days?”

“You were gone for four days!” Myoga said and folded his many arms. “Did you not know that? Time passes rather quickly when you speak with a kami like Death.”

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru had to admit that he hadn’t noticed that at all. To him, it had felt like hours only. Had he really been gone for four days?

Finally, Tōtōsai turned around and looked at Sesshōmaru in surprise. “You’re back, eh? Well, at least you don’t look like your father after he met Death. He was as white as a sheet. Were you successful? Ah, of course you were, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” He put the hammer down and crossed his arms. “Why are you here anyway?”

“I require your services,” Sesshōmaru said and unsheathed his sword, dropping it into Totosai’s lap. Tenseiga had snapped into halves.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Tōtōsai shouted and almost tore his hair out as he looked down at the broken sword with wide eyes. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BELOVED TENSEIGA? I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU AND YOUR IDIOT BROTHER WOULD NOT HONOUR THE MEMORY OF YOUR SIRE!” Tears streamed down his face as he clutched the broken Tenseiga and pressed it against his heart, as if it was his first-born son.

“How did that happen?” Myoga asked curiously. “Does that have something to do with Death?”

Sesshōmaru didn’t reply. “Fix it, Tōtōsai. I need it back.”

Tōtōsai cried into the sleeve of his old kimono. “YOU DON’T DESERVE A SWORD LIKE TENSEIGA YOU IDIOT!” He sobbed. “WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK!”

“My father…” Sesshōmaru huffed, shaking his head. “I dare to say my father would approve of what I have done. Now fix it or you will regret it.”

Tōtōsai groaned in agony and carefully placed the pieces of Tenseiga in front of him, examining them with his bony old hands. “My poor Tenseiga!” He sobbed, shaking his head. “It will take me three days and three nights to heal you! And I will need a canine of your unworthy master!”

Tōtōsai blinked as a long fang was dropped into his lap. Sesshōmaru ignored the throbbing pain in his jaw and spit out the blood. “Three days and three nights,” he said as his tooth began to regrow. He turned around and walked out of the cave. 

Right now, he felt the urge to kill something.

****************** 

The days that had followed Kohaku’s confession and his departure belonged to the saddest days in Rin’s life.

Just months ago, they had been best friends, almost like brother and sister. Now Rin didn’t recognise him anymore. Kohaku had always been there for her – he had always listened to her when she had been sad or worried. Many times, they had escaped from the village together to spend time in the calming quiet of the forest. They had never talked much. It had been enough for them to be together, to be with someone who truly understood what it meant to live away from humans and in the company of yōkai. Rin had loved these days.

Now it seemed she would never have those days again.

Rin tried to suppress her feelings and to ignore them, but that was easier said than done. No matter how much she focused on her work in the village, sooner or later Kohaku’s words found their way back into her head. They repeated themselves over and over again and burned themselves into her mind. 

_I wish you happiness, Rin. Yet I doubt you will find it with Sesshōmaru-sama._

Was she unhappy?

Rin couldn’t tell.

She had what she had always wanted. Sesshōmaru had told her that he loved her, and he had married her. He wanted her at his side. At least that was what he had told her on many different occasions. Nonetheless, Rin found it difficult to let these truths settle in her heart. She had seen what usually became of human wives of yōkai, and what kind of life they usually had. They were outcasts in both worlds. Rin had never been an outcast when she had been with Sesshōmaru as a child. On the contrary: She had felt wanted and protected, respected even. In the village she had been treated well and she had had friends, but she had always been ‘the girl that lived with a yōkai’. And now? Now she was the Lady of the West, but the majority of her subjects despised her for being human.

Could Sesshōmaru’s love be enough?

What did he see in her anyway?

Rin still had not found the courage to ask him, and she doubted that she ever would. Her greatest fear was that one day, Sesshōmaru would grow tired of her and send her away to take another wife, a beautiful demoness that could give him proper yōkai children. A woman that was strong and gorgeous just like him, and not a pathetic and fragile human.

She had told Keiko about all this. Pouring out her heart to her had been extremely relieving, although for a short time only. Keiko had listened patiently and tried to give her lady advice. She assured her that Sesshōmaru would never leave her, and that he loved her.

“It is obvious to everyone, Mylady,” she had said to the young woman as she had brushed her hair. “Sesshōmaru-sama loves you deeply. He has never openly shown affection for anyone and now… I mean, each time you enter the room he seems to… he seems to react to you. He looks at you and his eyes begin to sparkle, as if he were looking at a goddess. The way he treats you and speaks to you… not to mention the many times he comes to your bed…” She put the hairbrush down and gently squeezed Rin’s shoulder. “Trust me, Mylady. Sesshōmaru-sama loves you just the way you are. Do not allow the words of that imbecile of a man to confuse you.” She was referring to Kohaku, and she shook her head as she thought of him.

Rin tried to follow Keiko’s advice. Each morning she stood in front of the mirror and told herself that she was perfect just the way she was, that Sesshōmaru loved her, and that he would soon return to her. Yet the small voice in the back of her head remained where it was and tried to convince her of the opposite. To distract herself she worked harder than before, visiting the village every single day to check on the old and sick, to play with the children and care for the newborns. Even when it was snowing heavily Rin would take her bag and walk down the hill to Shimojō. Kyōya and Keiko were not happy about it, but they didn’t dare to say anything. Working seemed to keep Rin sane, and she seemed to need it like she needed the air to breathe.

As Rin was on her way back to the mansion on a dank, frosty evening, the young woman felt the cold on her skin stronger than before. It slowly crept through the several layers of her yukata and sent shivers down her spine. Rin shivered, pulling the yukata tighter around herself as she continued to walk up the hill. It had snowed heavily during the afternoon and the snow covered the path completely, making it even harder to move forward. But this kind of weather was normal for this region, according to the miko. The summers were long and hot, and the winters were cold and seemed endless. A thick layer of snow would cover Shimojō for at least three months, only to welcome spring in all its glory as soon as February came. Flowers would then cover the fields and meadows, and the village would come back to life. 

A sharp pain pierced through her head, and Rin stumbled over her own feet into the snow. She had felt a little dizzy all day, but she had blamed the sudden weather change for it, and the fact she was about to get her monthlies. But this time it felt different. Her body began to tremble, and Rin lost control over her limbs. She tried to get up again but it was impossible. Her hands and feet did not obey, and the only thing she could do was to curl up and whimper in pain.

As the villagers found her, Rin had developed a high fever.

The moment they carried her up the hill to the mansion, Kyōya and Keiko knew immediately that they had been right, and that Rin had overexerted herself. Keiko put the shaking Rin into bed, tucking her in. Kyōya called for the miko immediately, and the old woman brought herbs and medicines for Rin as well as hot stones that they put under the futon to keep her warm. But the fever didn’t decrease. Instead, her temperature rose with every day, and the Lady of the West became weaker with every hour.

Keiko never let her out of sight. She barely slept, but she didn’t care. Every second of the day was spent at Rin’s side, changing the wet cloths used to cool her forehead and trying to feed her at least some spoons of the soup that the villagers brought every day. They were grateful for what Rin had done for them, and they wanted to help her in return. Hanako offered to stay with Rin so that Keiko could get some sleep, but the lady in waiting refused to leave her side. She pretended to be fine and claimed that she had been sleeping every now and then. Only Kyōya knew how hard Keiko worked, and he was the only person she opened up to. But not even his offer of taking her place at Rin’s side to watch over her for a few hours could convince Keiko. 

“What should we do, Kyōya?” Keiko breathed as she held Rin’s hot hand in hers, looking up at the other yōkai with tears in her eyes. She was terrified. She had never cared for a sick human being before, but even she knew that this was not normal. “Sesshōmaru-sama is nowhere to be found”, she whispered. “Oh, Kyōya… What should we do?”

Kyōya looked down at Rin, who had been fighting against the fever for days now. She had lost consciousness a few hours ago, and her breathing had become slow and shallow. She was pale, and to Kyōya she almost looked like a corpse already. There was not much life left in her, and it would be only a matter of hours.

“I don’t know,” Kyōya murmured and knelt down beside Keiko, carefully putting an arm around her narrow shoulders. “We can’t do anything else but pray.”

************* 

Sesshōmaru had wandered through the Western lands for three days and three nights, waiting for the completion of Tenseiga. Although he didn’t particularly like Tōtōsai, he trusted his skills. He was the best sword-smith of his generation and probably the only one who could forge swords as powerful as Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Furthermore, he was an old friend of his father. Perhaps that would be useful in the future.

As he travelled through his lands, Sesshōmaru’s mind often wandered and he ended up thinking about his father. It bothered him that he had to think of him so often these days, yet he couldn’t help it. Inu no Taisho seemed to become a constant in his mind, something that was always there, lurking in the shadows only to reappear in the most outrageous situations. The worst thing, however, was that Sesshōmaru had begun to wonder if his father would have approved of his actions. 

Since when did he care about his father’s opinion of him? Sesshōmaru growled at the mere thought of it. His father was dead. His opinion would never come. His opinion didn’t matter.

He hunted and killed a few lesser yōkai in his true form, allowing his demonic blood to take full control over him for some time. It was immensely reviving. This was how it was supposed to be – he was a daiyōkai, and he could take whatever he wanted. Lives, women, worldly goods. No one would dare to fight against him: The Lord of the West, the one that was even stronger than the great Inu no Taisho. He killed a few more yōkai, ripping them apart between his teeth and claws, indulging in the bloodthirst of his ancestors. This was a side of him he never wanted Rin to see. To her, he would always be a good husband, her protector and her lover at the same time. To the rest of the world he would remain the ruthless killer that he had always been. These two sides of him co-existed deep inside him. They had to.  
He landed on a large clearing, transforming back into his humanoid form. Stretching his limbs and taking deep breaths he took his time to get used to this body again after almost two days in his demonic form. In his true form his thoughts were less clear, less structured, less rational. They were there, but only in the back of his mind. His main focus was on his next kill instead, the next yōkai or human he would tear apart. In his human shape, however, the thoughts came flooding back. Immediately they wandered to Rin, and his heart ached as he thought of her.

His heart ached?

Sesshōmaru shook his head vigorously. He would not surrender to such weaknesses. Yes, he loved his wife, and he wished to be reunited with her, but heartache? Not with this Sesshōmaru.

He kept on walking through the forest until he suddenly reached its edge. To his surprise, he found himself standing on a hill, just outside the small town that worshipped the memory of his father. The town where he had stayed with Rin for a night. 

The laughter of children broke the peaceful silence.

Sesshōmaru groaned internally. 

A small group of children, dressed in thick winter clothes, was running up and down the hill, chasing each other in a snowball fight. They squealed and laughed as they rolled through the snow, oblivious to the fact that a demon was watching them. A boy was pulling the hair of a girl, causing her to scream in anger and she turned around, pushing him down into the snow. He protested loudly and grabbed the hem of her yukata as she tried to run away. The girl stumbled and fell, screaming in pain.

Sesshōmaru’s gaze darted to the child. She wore a yukata of faded red, and her long brown hair covered her face as she tried to sit up.

Rin.

Within the blink of an eye Sesshōmaru had reached the child and grabbed her by her yukata, pulling her back. The girl screamed in fear and tried to escape his grip. 

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow and held her up in the air to face her. The girl stopped screaming immediately, looking at the crescent on his forehead with wide eyes.

******* 

“We really don’t know how to thank you, Mylord,” the girl’s father said over and over again. His wife nodded and held her daughter close, gently stroking her hair. The healer had taken care of the girl’s ankle already. It was only sprained, but painful nonetheless. 

Sesshōmaru only nodded lightly, ignoring the man’s expressions of gratitude for the most part. The moment he had landed in the town with the injured child in his arm the people had gathered around him just the way they had done it months ago, calling his name and praising him and his father. The mayor, Fujioka Akihito, had been there within minutes, welcoming him to the town as tears of pride and joy had streamed down his wrinkled face. 

Why had he done this?

Why had he saved an injured child and brought her back to her parents?

Right. She had reminded him of Rin. The small, injured, lifeless Rin. Tenseiga had brought her back to life, and she had followed him on his quest to destroy Naraku.  
Rin would have approved of his decision to bring the child back to its parents.

“Mylord,” Fujioka said hesitantly, taking a step towards him. “May we ask about your wife, our beloved Lady?”

Sesshōmaru met his gaze. “What about her?”

Fujioka cleared his throat. “Well, we… we heard that she was ill and we were praying for a quick recovery. Your presence here must surely mean that she is feeling better and-“

Sesshōmaru grabbed Fujioka’s arm and pulled him closer. “What do you mean, ill?” He demanded to know. Fujioka paled.

“I… I thought you knew,” he breathed. “A merchant coming from the coast arrived here two days ago and told us that the Lady of the West was residing in Shimojō at the moment and that she was terribly ill! I thought you were there as well, Mylord!”

Sesshōmaru let go of the man and transformed into a sphere of light, flying high into the air and towards the coast, leaving behind a confused and shocked crowd. 

He should have never left her alone.


	19. The Power of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos and 1000+ hits! Thank you so much! I didn't think that people would read or even like my story!
> 
> As a little "thank you" I've got this for you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pobNph9hdZc
> 
> It's the InuYasha opening - in German! It roughly translates to "Fly through time".  
> I watched InuYasha in German as a child (and sometimes even today), and this was the opening the show has in Germany. I personally love it, as it gives the show a darker feeling than the classic "I want to change the world".

Rin was dreaming.

She was sitting in the garden of the mansion, right under the large cherry tree that she loved so much. In her hands she held her needlework, a piece of beautiful embroidery. She had been working on this particular piece very hard, although it was just a silk handkerchief. But it was meant for her beloved, therefore, it had to be perfect. Her Shujin deserved nothing less. He would surely be very happy about this gift – perhaps he would wear it under his kimono, right above his heart, as a reminder of the love of his wife. Rin smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. Winter was long gone. Spring had come, and the sun had returned with it.

A loud squeal caused her to look up. There was her Shujin, wearing a beautiful, white kimono, and his silver hair danced in the gentle breeze. He met her gaze and smiled at her. Rin smiled back, watching him as he gently held the hands of their child as it attempted to walk. Rin quickly put down her needlework and opened her arms for her baby. The child squealed happily as it recognised her, taking small, unsteady steps towards her. Her husband let go, allowing their child to walk on its own for a moment before it stumbled and fell, landing on the grass. Rin laughed and her husband pulled their child into his arms before joining his wife under the cherry tree. He pulled her closer and kissed her, and Rin held her child against her chest; the result of the love and passion they had for each other. 

“Shujin,” she whispered faintly.

It was already past midnight. 

Keiko and Kyōya still sat at her side, praying quietly. The miko had visited them once more, but there was nothing else the old woman could do. This was a fight Rin had to win on her own. At the moment, however, it seemed as if she were going to lose. The fever neither rose nor decreased, keeping Rin in its firm and cruel grasp.   
Keiko and Kyōya knew that they would die if Rin didn’t make it. Sesshōmaru would kill them personally and not show any mercy. He would kill all those he could make responsible for her death. Keiko and Kyōya were not afraid to die. They were afraid of Sesshōmaru’s wrath, and of what he would become. Rin had changed him for the better in a very short time only. If she died Sesshōmaru’s heart would turn into stone.

“Is there anything Sesshōmaru-sama could do to save her?” Keiko asked quietly. She reached for the wet cloth on Rin’s forehead and dipped it into the bucket of cold water next to them. “He is so powerful. He surely must know ways to save her life?” She put the cold cloth on Rin’s forehead again. The girl winced, whispering “Shujin” once more. It broke Keiko’s heart.

“I don’t know,” Kyōya murmured. He had been searching for a solution in his mind for hours. At first, he had wanted to find the old miko that had raised Rin, but he had no idea where to look for her, as he had never been to the village where Inuyasha lived. And he couldn’t leave Keiko alone. He knew that she blamed herself for Rin’s illness.

“Or the Lady Mother, perhaps,” Keiko whispered for the fifth time that night. 

Kyōya didn’t reply.

Little did they know that far away, in the heart of a volcano, a furious daiyōkai pried Tenseiga out of Totosai’s bony hands. The sword did not feel any different in his grip as Sesshōmaru raised it to have a look at it. Tōtōsai shook his head, muttering something about ungrateful idiot brothers under his breath, but Sesshōmaru did not pay attention to him. He would pay Tōtōsai later, once he had saved Rin. 

_Shujin…_

The faint whisper sent shivers down his spine, and Sesshōmaru knew that he could not waste any more time. He had to get back to Rin before it was too late. Before he lost her forever.

“He really is his father’s son,” Tōtōsai said as Sesshōmaru had left once more, watching the sphere of light disappear between the clouds. “I bet he saw his father again when he met Death. Even if it was just an illusion. That never fails to leave a mark on someone.”

“It is unnatural to see the dead,” Myoga agreed. “But Sesshōmaru apparently took it quite well.”

Tōtōsai shrugged. “He hides his true feelings, like most daiyōkai,” he said and turned away from the entrance of his home, returning to the kiln where he had left his hammer. “T’was good he got married. I bet the girl is the only one who knows what he is really like.”

“I’m not sure if I would want to know that side of him,” Myoga replied.

************** 

Keiko held Rin’s head gently in her hands as the tears streamed down her face. “Please, Mylady,” she whispered as she pressed the cup to Rin’s lips. “Please… just a tiny bit… just that…” But Rin didn’t reply. Her breathing was shallow and her face was pale and haggard as she fought against the fever, losing more of the battle with every second that passed. Neither Keiko nor Kyōya could know that the reason for her suffering was not the fever but the fact that there was no life energy in her that could have fought against it. It was too much for her heart and for her fragile soul. 

The villagers had gathered outside the mansion a few hours ago, praying to the gods, begging them to save the life of their lady. The people loved and admired Rin, not because she was their lady, but because of the things she had done for them in the past few weeks. She had become a beloved member of their community – praying for her was the least they could do. 

Suddenly, a large sphere of light materialised before them. A lot of them screamed as it took the shape of a human being, only to reveal that it was indeed the Lord of the West who had finally returned. The villagers dropped to their knees in shock, but Sesshōmaru did not pay attention them, as if they were not there at all. Within the blink of an eye he had reached the mansion, pushing the doors open. His heart stopped beating as he saw Rin. Keiko screamed.

“Out.”

Kyōya grabbed Keiko’s arm and pulled her with him, with clear fear in his eyes as he looked at Sesshōmaru. Keiko screamed and cried, begging Sesshōmaru for mercy as she was dragged out of the room. “We tried everything we could, Mylord!” She screamed between sobs. “We tried everything!”

The door was shut and Sesshōmaru was alone. Alone with his dying wife.

He knelt down beside her and took her into his arms, pressing her tightly against his chest. Her body was hot from the fever, but it felt like a corpse already. “I am so sorry, Rin,” he whispered and buried his face in her hair. “I am so, so sorry.” The tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, falling onto her face. Was it too late? 

Her heartbeat was faint, a dying echo of the life that had once inhabited her. The joy, the laughter, the kindness, the generosity, everything that had made up his beloved Rin. Had he lost it all already? 

Sesshōmaru’s right hand instinctively grabbed Tenseiga, and he pressed an imploring kiss to Rin’s lips. 

_Let it not be too late. I beg you. Let it not be too late._

Tenseiga reacted instantly. 

Sesshōmaru looked up, pressing Rin tightly against his chest as he witnessed the revelation of life itself.

I can see it, he thought, letting his eyes wander over his hand to his arm and to the rest of his body. A thin, blue glimmer encompassed his entire body, pulsating lightly with every breath he took. The energy of life itself. The one thing that brought life to every organism on earth; to each human, each yōkai, each plant. It surrounded everything. The flowers in the vase, the cherry tree in the garden, the fish in the pond. Everything but Rin. Only her heavy, rattling breath indicated that she was still alive. 

For the first time in his life, fear seized Sesshōmaru, and he found himself unable to think clearly. 

He couldn’t lose Rin. Not now. Not ever.

Tenseiga began to pulsate in his hand, drawing the energy of life towards its blade. Slowly, it included the sword in its flow, surrounding it completely.

“Tenseiga,” Sesshōmaru whispered. “What are you trying to tell me?”

This time, Sesshōmaru entirely followed his instincts, and let Tenseiga take control over him. His hand moved on its own, raising the sword slowly until it hovered right above Rin’s chest, right above her heart. It had to work. He had accepted a soul in exchange for the power to save her. If it didn’t work it had been all for nothing. 

Sesshōmaru grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga tighter, and more energy poured out of him into the sword. He would do it as Death had told him. He would share his energy with her, pour it right into her heart from where it would spread throughout her body and bind their lives together for eternity. It would save her life, and his sanity, too. There was no life without Rin for him, not a single day would be worth living without her at his side. 

“Wake up, Rin,” the daiyōkai whispered as he pierced Tenseiga through her chest and right into her heart. 

For a terribly long moment, nothing happened. But then Sesshōmaru’s heart clenched in his chest and the energy was drawn from his body by Tenseiga. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, hunching in pain as something wrapped itself around his heart and took the substance of life itself from him. It poured out of him as if he had been stabbed, flowing into Tenseiga and right into Rin’s heart, spreading inside her body until it covered her completely, surrounding them both with its blue glimmer. 

Sesshōmaru couldn’t breathe. His hand still kept the hilt of Tenseiga in a firm grasp. He tried to remove it from Rin, to stop the flow of energy, but the sword wouldn’t move. This was the moment Death had warned him about. If he couldn’t stop the process in time his energy would leave him and kill him, and turn Rin into a human being with the powers of a yōkai – powers she would not be able to control, powers that would kill her immediately. “N-not… with me…” Sesshōmaru gasped out and he withdrew Tenseiga with a shout of rage. The blue shimmer disappeared immediately as he broke the connection between them. He dropped Tenseiga and collapsed beside Rin, holding her tightly against his chest. His heart was beating fast in his chest, as if it was determined to demonstrate that it was still alive. The coldness Sesshōmaru had felt inside his bones slowly vanished, replaced by a deep, unfamiliar warmth that seemed to occupy everything. Sesshōmaru panted heavily, clenching his teeth in agony. He knew the pain he felt was not real – Death had him prepared for that. It was the sudden new distribution of his energy that pained him. It was not gone, he had not lost any of it. But a part of it had left his body to reside in Rin’s. 

Rin.

“Shujin…?” 

Sesshōmaru opened his eyes immediately, lifting his head in shock.

Rin was looking at him. She had opened her eyes just a little, just wide enough to see him. There was no fear in them, no sign that she had just been fighting for her life. There was only gratitude and joy. 

“You came back,” she whispered almost inaudibly, and a small smile appeared on her pale face.

Sesshōmaru let out a cry and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly against him, feeling her heart beat in her chest, slowly, but steadily. It had worked. The transfer of energy had worked.

“Rin,” Sesshōmaru breathed as tears streamed down his face, and he wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her as close as possible. “By the Gods! You live…”

Rin slowly raised her hand, touching his cheek gently. She had no idea that she had been in a feverish coma for days, and that Sesshōmaru had risked his own life to save hers. She was only happy to see him again, to lie in his arms again after a long time of doubts and worries.

“Where have you been?” She whispered, her brown eyes searching for his. “I missed you.”

Sesshōmaru let out a shaky breath. There she was again, his Rin. She would never waste any time, and always come straight to the point. It was one of the many things he loved about her. “I missed you too,” he whispered and finally pulled away a little to meet her gaze. “I missed you terribly, my love.” He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheek with his hand. “Everything will be fine from now on, I promise. I will never leave you alone again. I will protect you.”

Rin blinked at him and smiled softly. “I know,” she whispered and exhaled deeply as she fell asleep in his arms, oblivious to the fact that her body would never be the same again. Sesshōmaru closed his eyes and pulled her into his lap, holding her almost like a child. 

He had never been so scared in his life before. The moment he had thought that he had lost Rin had almost caused his heart to stop – but in a much worse way than the last time, in the Netherworld. This time, it had caused him physical pain, as if something had grabbed his heart to rip it out. But for Rin he would endure any pain, no matter how long it lasted, as long as it meant that she got to live.

************* 

The news that Rin had survived her illness spread through the village like wildfire, and the people went to the shrine to thank the kami for answering their prayers. No one knew that it had been in fact the Goddess of Death who had contributed to Rin’s recovery, and that Sesshōmaru had bargained with her in order to save the life of his wife. Countless candles were lit to honour the gods and the villagers said their prayers before they went home that night, finally able to sleep peacefully again.   
Keiko had almost fainted as Sesshōmaru had opened the door again to tell them that Rin was feeling better. She had thrown herself to Sesshōmaru’s feet and begged him for mercy, as she was sure that he would kill her for not taking better care of his wife. But Sesshōmaru told Keiko to stand, and asked her to prepare food and clean clothes for Rin. Keiko stammered a thank you and ran down the patio to the kitchens to do as she was told. Kyōya stared at the sleeping Rin with wide eyes, unable to believe that she had just escaped death. It had seemed impossible to save her, but with Sesshōmaru’s arrival Rin’s destiny had changed once more. What kind of powers did his sovereign possess that allowed him to save lives that others deemed lost?

“I will stay with her,” Sesshōmaru said. “You two can go and sleep. I will watch over her.”

Kyōya nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on Rin. She was breathing evenly now, and her cheeks were of a healthier colour already. “We tried everything, Mylord,” he said. “We… we thought we had lost her.”

Sesshōmaru followed his gaze, and he felt a strange warmth in his chest as he looked at the sleeping Rin. “I thought the same,” he said and went inside, closing the door quietly as he joined Rin on the futon, holding her in his arms as she slept.

The fever had raged violently in Rin’s body, leaving her weak and exhausted. Although she now shared Sesshōmaru’s life energy, her body would need time to get used to it and to work with it. The old miko came to see her the next morning, and she thanked the gods for saving her. Sesshōmaru sat next to Rin and let the other woman work, but he never let Rin out of sight. It didn’t take an expert to tell that Rin was incredibly weak and that she would need several weeks to fully recover from her illness, but the miko was optimistic. She prescribed Rin different kinds of medicine and teas that would help her to regain her strength, and told her to eat several small meals each day that would not upset her stomach. Sesshōmaru thanked the miko, earning a surprised look from both Rin and the old woman. He was not a man that often said thank you after all. But as Rin touched his hand and smiled at him he forgot about it again. Her smile was everything he needed. It was the proof that she would live.

Sesshōmaru never left Rin’s side. He had to make up for the time he had been away, and he knew that he owed her some answers. It was only fair to tell her what he had done, and how her life would change. But Rin slept most of the time to recover from the exertions of the fever. Sesshōmaru had moved the futon to the wall so he could lean against it while Rin slept. Every now and then she would wake up and reach for his hand to kiss it, only to drift off to sleep seconds later. Sesshōmaru would meet her gaze and smile at her. She was too good for him, he thought. Too pure.

Two days after his return Rin woke up in the late morning, finding her head in the lap of her husband. The young woman yawned and slowly rolled onto her back, looking up at him. Sesshōmaru was looking out the window with a rather thoughtful expression on his beautiful face. Rin reached out to touch his cheek. “Don’t frown so much, you’ll only get wrinkles,” she teased. Her voice was still weak, but Sesshōmaru would always hear her. He finally looked down at her, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

“Good morning, Shujin,” she said and smiled up at him. 

“Good morning, wife,” he replied, and his large hand stroked her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Rin said. “But everything hurts still. It’s like… like I just got this body.”

Sesshōmaru didn’t reply to that. He put an arm around her and pulled her against him so she could lean against his chest. Rin hummed happily. “Thank you,” she murmured and reached out to take his free hand. Sesshōmaru intertwined their fingers gently, and he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. Rin smiled, glad to be with him again. 

“You must be hungry,” he said. “Keiko will bring you something to eat.”

“Keiko…” Rin didn’t remember much of the last few days, only that Keiko had tucked her in. “How is she?” 

Sesshōmaru sighed. “She was worried sick. She blamed herself for your illness and begged me not to kill her.”

“Oh dear.” Rin’s eyes widened. “I must speak to her. She has to know that this was not her fault…”

“I told her so already,” Sesshōmaru said calmly, holding Rin a little closer. “She is very happy that you are feeling better. And so are the rest of the village. You seem to be very popular here. Loved, even.”

Rin blushed a little, a sight that made Sesshōmaru immensely happy. He never wanted to see her that pale again. “I… I like it here very much,” she said softly. “The people are very nice and they… they understand me. They know what it’s like to love a yōkai.”

Sesshōmaru pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He knew he had underestimated the people at his court. He had not expected them to be openly hostile towards Rin, and he had to take care of that before they could return to Castle West. For now, however, Rin’s recovery was his main concern. They would stay in Shimojō until she was fully recovered again, no matter how long it took. 

“I’m glad that they looked after you when I was not able to do that,” he said.

The doors slid open and Keiko came in. She beamed at Rin as she saw that she was awake, and quickly put the tray with food down and bowed to her. “I have prayed to the kami every day and every night, Mylady!” She breathed and lifted her head. Tears of joy streamed down her face. “And they heard me and sent his lordship to you! Oh, I am so happy, Mylady!”

Rin smiled weakly at her and reached out for Keiko’s hand. “Thank you for staying with me all this time,” she said. “Please tell Kyōya the same.”

She knew that Sesshōmaru wouldn’t allow Kyōya to see her as long as she was that ill and in her sleepwear. In that sense Sesshōmaru was incredibly conservative, she found. 

Keiko nodded vigorously. “I will tell him, Mylady!” She said and bowed to them again before she got up and stumbled out of the room to follow Rin’s orders. Rin’s eyes fell on the tray with food, and she heard her stomach growl at the sight of that much food. She wouldn’t be able to eat all of this.

“Eat as much as you can,” Sesshōmaru said and pulled the tray a little closer. Rin nodded and reached for the miso soup, hoping it would stay in her belly. Her stomach clenched in protest as she took a spoonful, but she kept eating until she felt full enough. It wasn’t much that she had eaten, but it was sufficient for the beginning. She looked up at Sesshōmaru, who nodded approvingly and kissed her hair. Rin closed her eyes and leant into his touch. She had missed him terribly in different ways. During the day she had missed his deep, soothing voice, his wit, and his sharp tongue. At night she had longed for his touch, to lie in his arms, and to feel his kisses on her lips and on the most forbidden parts of her body. Now she had him back. Finally.

“Sesshōmaru?” Rin said softly, reaching for his hand once more. “Please tell me where you have been.”

To her surprise, Sesshōmaru nodded. He did not tell her off or push her request aside, telling her that this was a story for another day. Instead, he intertwined their fingers again and began to tell her where he had been, and why.

“When my mother came to see you, she had a reason for visiting us,” he said quietly. “She had heard that you didn’t have children yet, and she came to see if you were doing well. And to tell me something about Tenseiga and the Meido Stone.” 

Rin listened attentively as Sesshōmaru explained to her what Lady Yumiko had told him, and that he had spoken to Tōtōsai and to the leader of the Dragon clan on his search for answers. 

“Eventually, I met Death,” Sesshōmaru said. He was not looking at her as he spoke. “She tried to play with me. Showed me faces of the past. I told her that I had come to a decision, and she agreed to help me. In exchange for the ability to save your life she gave me a soul. Casting me out of Hell forever.”

Rin stared at him. “She… she gave you a soul?” She whispered in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Yōkai do not have souls,” Sesshōmaru replied and explained the differences to her. “But now I have one, apparently. Thanks to my deal with Death I was able to share my energy with you to save you.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I thought I was too late. You seemed dead already. But your heart was still beating, I heard it, so I tried it and… and it worked. I saved you, Rin, and if you get to live then I will carry this soul inside me with pride.”

Rin touched his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips to soothe him. She didn’t want him to become upset again. Sesshōmaru opened his eyes, looking down at her with his golden demonic eyes. “I couldn’t tell you, Rin. The shock could have killed you and I didn’t want to risk that. A life without you is not a life I am willing to live, so I didn’t hesitate when Death offered me this deal. A soul is nothing if it means to be with you for the rest of my life.” He pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. “We will live for thousands of years,” he whispered. “We will rule together, and you will be the Lady of the West. My human wife with the energy of a yōkai.”

Rin wrapped her arms around him, knowing that he needed to be held as much as she did. He had done all this for her, only for her. He had bargained with Death herself just to save her life, and he had risked his own in the process. Sesshōmaru loved her. There was no doubt. He loved her more than his life, he loved her so much that he had even accepted a soul. Although Rin knew little about yōkai she could imagine that yōkai did not have souls for a reason, and that the possession of one would change him. It was the greatest gift a yōkai could give to his mate. 

But what could she give him in return?

Rin pulled away from him slightly and cupped his cheeks. She had never seen him like that before, so vulnerable, almost desperate even. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For everything you do for me. I don’t know how I could ever repay you, Sesshōmaru.”

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “Stay with me and live at my side,” he said. “That is all I ask for.”

********* 

Rin recovered slowly but steadily. With each day that passed she became stronger, and soon she felt well enough to take a bath under the watchful eyes of Keiko. The warm water helped Rin to relax and she felt refreshed as she got out of the tub, almost as if she were reborn. She was sure it also had something to do with the energy she now shared with Sesshōmaru, and she told Keiko everything she knew about it. Keiko had almost fainted on the spot as Rin explained to her that she would age together with Sesshōmaru, only to express her joy about it a moment later. The fact that Sesshōmaru had a soul was something Rin kept to herself, as she was sure that Sesshōmaru wouldn’t want everyone to know that he now possessed a ‘human weakness’ as he had put it. Rin didn’t care. She had him back. And the lack of children had not been her fault.

As much as Rin wanted a baby – there was no way they could try for one at the moment. She was still too weak to even walk down the patio on her own, and the miko had forbidden her to share the bed with her husband until she had fully recovered. It was frustrating, but necessary. Sesshōmaru never complained about it and took care of her in different ways, mainly by showering her with kisses each time she lay in his arms.   
Two weeks after his return Sesshōmaru took Rin out into the garden. He had wrapped her into several blankets and kept his arms around her as they enjoyed the warmth of the sun despite the cold. During moments like these he found himself speaking to Rin about his past, about the battles he had fought and won, about his youth, and even about his childhood.

“You are… you are HOW old?” Rin asked, blinking at him. “210 years old?”

Sesshōmaru chuckled. “Indeed,” he said. “What did you think?”

Rin blushed. “Well… I knew you were old but… you look so young. Barely older than twenty-five…”

“That is the way we age,” Sesshōmaru said. “The way you will age, too, from now on. I hope this does not scare you.”

Rin shook her head. “No. I will age with you. That is what I always wanted.” She curled up in his arms and closed her eyes. “I like this Sesshōmaru,” she murmured. 

“What do you mean?”

“The Sesshōmaru that only I know,” Rin mumbled sleepily. “He is nice.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask her what exactly she meant, but Rin had already drifted off to sleep. So he decided to let her be.  
Was he truly that different when he was with her, he wondered. Was the fact he now had a soul responsible for that?

He shook his head, pushing the thought aside. 

It didn’t matter. 

He had Rin. And she would live. 

Nothing else counted.


	20. Her Most Favourite People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments!  
> I won't be able to update as often as I used to because I started with my BA dissertation this week and let me tell you, it's difficult...
> 
> Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!

As the snow began to melt, Rin finally got to see her family again.

She sat in her room together with Keiko and let her maid brush her hair, listening to Keiko’s chatter about the latest village gossip. Over the course of the last few days she had regained more of her strength and she had started to eat more, much to Sesshōmaru’s approval. Each day he told her how happy he was that she was feeling better, and Rin was determined to not disappoint him. Furthermore, she followed the advice of the miko and did not overexert herself, as she was still rather weak and couldn’t walk long distances on her own yet. Each time she left her room someone would come with her to keep an eye on her. Most of the time it was Keiko, as Sesshōmaru was as busy as always. Every day one of his advisors would come to bring him his work and take away what he had already finished. At first Rin had been disappointed, as she had been worried that Sesshōmaru would lock himself away in his study. But he had kept his promise. He mainly worked when she was asleep to spend the day with her. Sometimes he would leave for a few hours to hunt down weak yōkai, but he always returned in time for dinner, even if he didn’t eat anything. Rin didn’t mind. She only wanted his company.

“You could wear the comb Hiroto-sama gave you,” Keiko suggested as she put the hairbrush down and put Rin’s hair up in a simple but very elegant style. “It is such a lovely day, and Spring is coming, too! And it would look nice together with your kimono, don’t you think?”

Rin looked down at her kimono and smiled. It was one of the kimonos that Sesshōmaru had given her two years ago. It was pink with beautiful embroidery on it, and it was definitely one of her favourites. “Yes, why not?” Rin agreed and took out the comb of her mother, holding it in her hands for a moment. It felt surreal to have it back. “Did you know it belonged to my mother, Keiko?” She asked her friend and turned her head to look at her. “It is extraordinary that it found its way back to me. I shall wear it with pride, and honour my mother’s memory.” She placed the comb in Keiko’s hands, and let her lady in waiting put it in her hair.

The door slid open and Kyōya came in, bowing to them. “Mylady, please forgive me, but you have a visitor. Several visitors, in fact.”

Rin frowned. “Several visitors?” She repeated and turned around on her cushion. “Who is it?”

“Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin!”

A second later Akane burst into the room, beaming at her as she ran towards Rin and hugged her tightly. Rin laughed and wrapped her arms around the little girl that didn’t seem that little anymore. “Akane!” She exclaimed happily and kissed her cheeks. “And Kaoru, too!” She called out as the little boy threw himself into her arms. “Oh, I missed you so, so much!”

“And they missed you too,” Kagome grinned as she stepped into the room together with Inuyasha. Rin gasped. “Kagome! Inuyasha!” She let go of her niece and nephew and quickly stood to hug them. Oh, how she had missed them!

Inuyasha chuckled. “That’s a warm welcome,” he said as Rin hugged him and almost crushed the little Katsuo in the process. The child was too small to remember Rin well, and he shyly buried his little face in Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Eh, you know who Rin is, little idiot,” the hanyō said to his son and shrugged.

“Don’t call your son an idiot!” Kagome sighed and shook her head. Rin chuckled. “It’s alright,” she said and ruffled Katsuo’s hair. Then she spotted the child that Kagome was carrying on her back and her eyes widened. “Is that…”

“Yes!” Kagome said and beamed, quickly reaching for the baby. “This is our little Aiko. Our latest addition to the family.” She took a step towards Rin and proudly presented her baby to her. Aiko was, without any doubt, a gorgeous child. She had inherited the silver hair of her father and the face of her mother, as well as her brown eyes. One day she would be a great beauty, that much was certain.

“She is beautiful, Kagome!” Rin smiled and gently stroked the baby’s cheek with her thumb. Aiko yawned and curled up in Kagome’s arms, not caring about the fuss her older siblings were making. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t come to help you with the birth.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that,” Kagome assured her and shook her head. “We knew that you would be busy. Right, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha hummed a response as he looked around in the room, taking in every detail. Rin suddenly remembered that this was the place where he had lived with his mother as a child for a while, and she wondered if he still remembered that time. He had been very small after all. 

“Oh, let me introduce you to my dear friend,” Rin said quickly and turned around to Keiko. Keiko blushed as Rin called her a friend, and she stepped forward, bowing respectfully to the family of her lady. “This is Keiko, my friend and my lady in waiting. Keiko, these are Inuyasha and his wife Kagome and their children.”

Keiko bowed to every single one of them. “It is an honour to meet you,” she said. “I hope you had a pleasant journey.”

“Yes, thank you,” Kagome smiled. “We borrowed Kirara from Sango. They would have come with us but the twins are ill, and Miroku, too. You know what men are like when they are ill. They are suffering terribly.”

Rin giggled. Oh, she remembered these things far too well. One time when Inuyasha had been ill he had behaved as if he were about to die – despite the fact he had only suffered from a simple cold. In a way it was good that Sesshōmaru, as a daiyōkai, never got ill. At least she thought that daiyōkai didn’t get ill the same way humans did.

“But when we got the letter from Sesshōmaru we just had to come,” Kagome said, holding Aiko close to her chest, patting her back gently. “We are so glad you are feeling better.”

Rin blinked. “What letter?” She asked, dumbfounded.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Kagome asked in surprise. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath.

“He sent you a letter?” Rin asked with wide eyes.

“He did!” Kagome nodded. “I must admit that we were rather surprised when that bird yōkai dropped the letter on our doorstep. At first, we thought it was a joke, but according to Inuyasha the letter did indeed smell like Sesshōmaru. He told us that you had been very ill and that you were now recovering here. I suppose that he thought that our visit would make you happy.”

Rin felt the tears form in her eyes and she quickly looked away, pretending to fix the sleeve of her kimono as she blinked the tears away. Sesshōmaru had invited her family just to make her happy? She knew that he preferred to stay away from Inuyasha as they usually didn’t get along. Had he swallowed his pride just to cheer her up?

“He always knows what makes me happy,” Rin said softly as she eventually looked up at Kagome again. “Well… where will you be staying? You must stay here with us. There is enough room for all of you, and I’m sure that Akane and Kaoru will find friends in the village to play with.”

“That is very kind of you,” Kagome smiled and turned her head to look at Inuyasha. “Dearest?”

Inuyasha, who had been looking outside into the garden, winced and turned around to his wife. “What? Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” he said and let his eyes wander over the trees and bushes. 

“It must feel strange for him to be back,” Rin murmured. “There is a painting of his mother in the guest bedroom. I’m sure he will like it.”

“Oh, really? I need to see that one,” Kagome said. “By the way, where is Sesshōmaru?”

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Rin admitted with a frown. “Hunting, I guess.” At least she hoped that he was only hunting and not putting himself in danger again. 

“We’ll surely see him soon enough,” Kagome shrugged.

************* 

These days, the Lord of the West did not always feel like himself. 

It had started with the moment Rin had opened her eyes again, and it had not stopped since. Most of the time he was able to control himself as usual, but every now and then he caught himself thinking about issues that had never concerned him before. It took him longer to read the reports that concerned the humans living on his lands, and he found himself deciding more things in their favour. Furthermore, he felt different whenever he transformed into his true shape. It was not a great difference, but it was definitely there. In his true form his thoughts were less sophisticated, less structured, as the demon inside him took control. But these days it seemed as if there was another force alive and working alongside his demonic blood, making him more aware of himself. 

It did not impair him, but it bothered him. Roaming his lands in his true form had always been a welcome distraction, as his thoughts would not be able to keep up with the demon that he was. But now…

Sesshōmaru knew why. Death had warned him that the soul she gave him would change him in ways that no one could foresee. As long as it stayed as it was now, he would be fine. He still felt no mercy for the yōkai he killed, and he cared about himself more than about others. His beloved wife was the only exception, of course. Her wellbeing was above everything else.

He had finished the snake yōkai he had killed, and so he transformed back into his human shape, breathing in the cool air. Spring had come early this year, turning the forests green again and luring the flowers out of the ground. It was Rin’s favourite season, that much he knew. It was also the season of her birthday. Soon she would turn 19. It was custom among humans to celebrate that occasion with presents, and Sesshōmaru was sure that Rin would be happy about a gift. He had sent a letter to Hiroto, the general that had given her the comb on the day of her arrival, asking him if there were any other belongings of Rin’s family in his possession. But Rin’s family had been poor, and there was nothing left. 

A kimono was not an appropriate gift. He had given her so many over the course of the past few years. Rin cared little about expensive jewellery, but he would order some for her anyway, simply because she deserved it. But he wanted to give her something else, too. He only did not know what.

Yet.

As he transformed again to return to the mansion he caught Inuyasha’s scent in the air, the scent that was so similar to his father’s and to his own. So they had already arrived. It didn’t surprise him that Inuyasha had followed his invitation. He assumed that Kagome had convinced his brother to visit Rin, as he was sure that his brother had interpreted the letter as a threat at first. Sesshōmaru had made peace with Inuyasha’s existence, and saw him more as a curiosity. Nonetheless, there was no reason to be more than neutral towards him in his opinion, but Inuyasha was part of Rin’s new family. Rin liked him. For her sake he would put up with him.  
He landed quietly in the corner of the garden and approached the house as he heard laughter coming from the patio behind Rin’s bedroom. The ground vibrated lightly as children ran through the garden on small, strong feet; something Sesshōmaru could only sense because he was a yōkai. The smell of Inuyasha lingered in the air, and he could locate the hanyō somewhere in the house. Rin, however, seemed to be outside, and Sesshōmaru walked down the path and around the corner to the garden.

Rin sat on the patio, wearing one of her most beautiful kimonos. In her arms she held a baby, only a few weeks old, and cuddled and caressed it gently. Next to her sat Kagome, smiling and watching Rin and the baby as they talked.

The sight of Rin holding a baby stirred something in Sesshōmaru’s chest.

“She is so tiny! And look at those fingers!” Rin cooed and kissed the baby’s forehead gently. “What a beautiful little girl. She is gorgeous, Kagome. I’m so jealous!”

Kagome chuckled. “I’m sure you will have a baby of your own soon, once you have fully recovered,” she said. “But yes, she is gorgeous.”

Sesshōmaru remained hidden around the corner, where Rin couldn’t see him. He heard her sigh.

“I don’t know, Kagome,” she said. “We’ve tried so many times. Now I know the reason why it didn’t work in the beginning, but I can’t help but worry. What if it still does not work? Sesshōmaru never says it, but I know that he needs an heir. Without one he is vulnerable. And I know that his reign will only be consolidated if he has a son or at least a child to call his own. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to give him that. And I feel ashamed. He gives me everything and I cannot give him the one thing he needs.”

Sesshōmaru’s claws dug into the wooden frame of the building, and he closed his eyes in frustration as he listened to Rin confess her worries to Kagome. It seemed that Rin would never stop fearing that he was not happy with her, not satisfied with her. No matter how often he told her that the expectations of others did not matter to him. 

“Rin…” Kagome said softly. “You said that he never complains about it. Of course you know Sesshōmaru better than I do, but I think he is an honest man. If he were disappointed, he would tell you. And besides, he didn’t marry you to get a child from you. If he wanted only that he would have mated with another demoness, but he wanted you. Is that not enough of a proof that he loves you nonetheless?”

Sesshōmaru heard Rin sigh. 

“I know. But it is hard, Kagome. At the castle there are so many yōkai who only judge me based on the fact I am human. By giving him a son, I would prove that I can at least do that. But at the moment…”

“You must not think that way, Rin!” Kagome said firmly. “You must not let these people define you or your worth.” The cry of the baby interrupted them, and as Kagome took the child into her arms and spoke to it to soothe it their conversation seemed to be over. 

“Ojii-san!” 

Sesshōmaru turned around as he heard the familiar voice of his niece and found her stand right behind him, beaming up at him the way only children could. She had never been afraid of him, just like her younger brother. To his surprise, she had never been a nuisance, unlike her father. 

“Akane.”

“What are you doing here, Oji-san?” She asked him with a small frown, only to smile at him a moment later.

“I could ask you the same,” he replied, looking down at his niece. “Should you not be with your parents?”

“I felt you here,” Akane answered. “And I wanted to say hello.”

Sesshōmaru frowned. “What do you mean by that?” He asked. “You felt me here?”

Akane frowned in return, as if her words had made complete sense and Sesshōmaru was the only one who didn’t understand. “I felt that you were here,” she said. “I can feel where people are. Mama is over there and Kaoru plays in the garden and Katsuo sleeps and Papa is in the rooms over there and Keiko is in the laundry room and you are here.”

“You can feel where people are?” Sesshōmaru knelt down to look Akane directly in the eyes, studying his niece curiously. The child was not even a hanyō, she was less than that. Could it be possible that the girl had powers despite the very small amount of demonic blood in her veins? The girl nodded. “But only people I know,” she whispered, as if it was a secret. “And because I know you I could feel that you were standing here.”

“I see,” Sesshōmaru murmured. “You should go back to your mother. Come.” He rose and put his hand on Akane’s back, gently pushing her towards the garden. She ran away from him and joined her mother on the patio, hugging her tightly as she whispered something into her ear. Kagome looked up and met Sesshōmaru’s gaze, gently nudging Rin with her elbow. Rin, who had just returned the baby to its mother, looked up and smiled at her husband. Her cheeks had a healthy, rosy colour, and since she had gained a little weight nothing about her indicated that she had been on the brink of death. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and greeted Sesshōmaru by reaching out for him. 

“How are you feeling?” Sesshōmaru asked as he came to stand before them, briefly touching the hand she was holding out. Rin smiled in return. “I’m feeling well. How could I not feel well in such good company? That was a great surprise, really. Thank you.”

Sesshōmaru nodded briefly. He would not explain himself in front of his sister-in-law and her children, and once more he was grateful for Rin’s talent to understand him without words. “Kagome,” he said, greeting her with a polite nod. Kagome greeted him with a smile. “Onii-san,” she said, playing with Akane’s hair. “Thank you for inviting us. Inuyasha must be somewhere in the house. He’s remembering the days he spent here with his mother.”

“I told them about the painting of his mother,” Rin explained. “The one in the guest bedroom.”

“I know which one,” Sesshōmaru said. “Rin, I would like to speak to you later, after dinner.”

Rin frowned softly. “Is something wrong?”

“No. But I wish to discuss something with you in private.”

“I can go and leave you alone, if you wish,” Kagome offered and moved to get up, but Sesshōmaru shook his head. “My wife and I will speak after dinner. I need to speak to Inuyasha first.”

Both Kagome and Rin blinked at him in surprise. 

“Oh.” Kagome pulled herself together again. “Of course. He’s inside, as I told you.”

Sesshōmaru nodded and walked past the women into the house, brushing Rin’s shoulder with his fingertips as he stepped inside. Inuyasha’s scent lingered in the air, and it was not difficult to find his hanyō brother in the house. He was indeed in the guest bedroom, but he had his back towards the painting of Izayoi. He sat on the futon and watched his youngest son chew on his small hand as he slept peacefully. The child looked very much like Inuyasha in Sesshōmaru’s opinion. The boy even had his father’s ears. 

“I hope you don’t want to fight right now,” Inuyasha said, glancing at his brother for a moment. “Rin seems to like this place. I wouldn’t destroy it if I were you.”

Sesshōmaru huffed, rolling his eyes. “I am not here to fight,” he said. “I am here to speak about your daughter Akane.”

“Eh?” Inuyasha frowned and finally turned his head to look at his older brother. “About Akane? What did she do this time?”

“She did nothing,” Sesshōmaru replied. “But I think you should pay more attention to her.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Inuyasha snapped. 

“She might have powers you are not aware of yet,” Sesshōmaru said. “I don’t know about your other children, but Akane told me that she is able to feel the presence of people. She was able to locate me at a place she could not see. Also, she was able to tell me exactly where everyone was. She said this is what she does. To her it seemed to be something entirely normal.”

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a long moment. “She… what?” He frowned and folded his arms. “I’ve never heard her say that before. But…” He averted his eyes from his brother and seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a minute. “It does make sense, though. It’s scary how quickly she finds people sometimes. Didn’t she also find you and Rin at the river before you left with her? I hope you didn’t do anything serious in front of my girl by the way.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Sesshōmaru huffed. “But yes, she did. You should keep an eye on her, then. It’s not a dangerous power, at least. Nothing that will harm her or others.”

“At least that,” Inuyasha said and Sesshōmaru turned around to leave again, as he had said what he had wanted to say. But Inuyasha called him back. 

“Why did you tell me?” Inuyasha asked. “Why do you care?”

Sesshōmaru didn’t reply and left the guest bedroom without looking back. 

**************** 

The villagers had outdone themselves this time, and the women brought large pots of rice, meat, soup, and vegetables to the mansion to make sure their sovereign and his guests could enjoy a good dinner together. Rin was immensely happy to be with her friends and family again, and she did her best to entertain them. But she wanted to hear mainly about them, about the things that had happened in the village and how the others had been. She had missed them dearly and she would try to visit the village as soon as possible, also to see Miroku, Sango, and Kaede again. Fortunately, they did not ask her about Kohaku. Rin assumed that he had told them that they had not parted as friends, and her heart ached at the thought of the man she had once called her brother. Perhaps they would be friends again one day – but for now this day seemed to be far, far away.

After dinner Kagome and Inuyasha took their children to bed, also to give Rin and Sesshōmaru the privacy they needed for their conversation. Sesshōmaru, however, did not want to stay in the house. Instead, he took Rin outside for a walk through the garden and down the hill along the outskirts of Shimojō. She followed him wordlessly, a little surprised that he wanted to take her out for a walk, but she assumed that he didn’t want their guests to interrupt them. She was not sure what he wanted to discuss with her, and the wildest thoughts went through her head as they walked. Holding onto his arm she felt stable on her feet. After a while she almost forgot that they were not an ordinary couple, and it felt as if she were going on a walk with her beloved like any other girl her age. Sesshōmaru would never be an ordinary man, of course, no matter how hard he would try. Rin didn’t mind. She didn’t want him to be any other way. 

“Did you go hunting today?” She asked after a while and gently brushed over the soft fabric of his sleeve. Her husband nodded. “I did.”

“Was it successful? Where did you go?”

“Just behind the mountains,” Sesshōmaru answered. “And yes. It was successful.” 

They had reached the rice fields. At the moment they were empty, but soon the villagers would start working on them again. “I hope I can help the people with their work here,” Rin said. “Even if I just watch their children.”

Sesshōmaru felt her eyes on him and he met her gaze. “I doubt we will be here for that,” he said. “We cannot stay here forever, as you surely know.”

Rin looked down at her hands. “I know,” she murmured. “Of course I know… I just hope it won’t be anytime soon.”

Sesshōmaru studied his wife attentively. There was a bit of sadness in her eyes, as well as anxiety. After overhearing her conversation with Kagome, he knew why she didn’t want to go back, and it was his duty to change it. Damn it, he was her husband. And the Lord of the West. He could change the world if he wanted. People would kiss the dirt for him if he ordered it.

“I wish to apologise to you, Rin,” he said quietly, and his wife looked at him in shock. “I did not take care of you the way you deserve. I took you to the castle without preparing you properly for the life at court. I expected you to fit into a world that was never yours.”

“Sesshōmaru, I…”

“I now realise that this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have expected you to conform to the standards of my court. I never questioned any of it, and I should not have done that. Therefore, I have decided that things will change. I am not willing to take you to a place where you cannot feel completely at home.”

He let go of her arm and gently grasped her chin, lifting it lightly. “I will send all courtiers away that are not willing to respect you. Furthermore, I will make sure that more humans will join our court. The castle is your home and you will rule in it.”

Rin stared at him with wide eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

“I also want you to know that I respect your involvement with the humans that live in my realm,” Sesshōmaru continued. “In fact, I appreciate it. Therefore, I would like you to be their official representative. They trust you and you can evaluate their needs better than I ever could, for obvious reasons. Nonetheless, there are things that I cannot change, such as the power structures of yōkai, but I will make sure that you will be treated with the respect that you deserve, and that no one will dare to question you. And, most importantly, that you will feel at home.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and Rin let out a small sob before she buried her face in his chest. Sesshōmaru knew how emotional Rin could be, and he put an arm around her, holding her close. At least she didn’t cry, he thought. Her tears were the one thing he couldn’t bear to see. 

Finally, Rin pulled away from him a little, and she looked at him with her big brown eyes that he loved so much. “But won’t you be in trouble if you send those people away?” She asked quietly.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “Of course not. I am their sovereign. They will do as I say, and if they know what is good for them they will obey. You are the one person who matters to me. I would destroy my realm and rebuild it completely if I had to.”

“Shujin…”

“Please don’t say anything.” Sesshōmaru cupped her cheeks gently and his claws carefully caressed her cheekbones. She was too pretty for her own good, he thought. Did the woman not know that she enticed men, both human and yōkai, wherever she went by merely looking at them? “I know you want to argue with me about my plans, but I ask you not to. Trust me on these matters, Rin.” He lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, hoping that she would understand what he meant. It was not his intention to put her in her place. But he knew his Rin very well, and the older she had become the more she liked to argue with him about this and that. As Rin finally relaxed in his arms he deepened the kiss and parted her lips with his tongue, demanding to taste her. She happily obeyed and welcomed his intrusion, wrapping her arms around his neck. She barely felt her feet leave the ground as he carried her to a tree and sat down with her by its roots. Sesshōmaru pulled her onto his lap, reaching for the slide that kept her hair together as he tasted her lips. Her hair fell down her back in gentle waves as he removed the comb, and he buried his hand in it as he pressed her small, fragile body against his own. 

“Shujin…” Rin whispered against his lips each time she took a breath. “Shujin…”

Sesshōmaru sighed in content and eventually pulled away, burying his face in her neck to breathe in her sweet scent. Oh, he would never let her go again. 

“Shujin,” Rin whispered, and Sesshōmaru felt her lips close to his ear. “I love you, Shujin…”

Sesshōmaru held her a little tighter. Each time she said it he felt honoured that she had chosen him, and not anyone else. Her love meant everything to him, and he would protect her at all costs.

“I love you, too,” he murmured and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. 

In that moment Rin realised that she had found her home in Sesshōmaru. It didn’t matter where they lived or with whom. 

Sesshōmaru was the only home she would ever need.


	21. The Cruel Shadow of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again to a new chapter!  
> As I told you before, I'm currently working on my dissertation, therefore I can't work as much on this story as I want. But I do my best!

The days that followed belonged to the happiest days of Rin’s new life so far. She had not realised how much she had missed Inuyasha and Kagome and their children, and so she spent most of her time in their company. She thought highly of Sesshōmaru for not arguing with Inuyasha as long as they stayed with him, and she tried to make sure that her husband knew how grateful she was. Spending so much time in Inuyasha’s company was not exactly Sesshōmaru’s idea of a good day, after all. Each night Rin would curl up at his side and kiss him goodnight and thank him for the day. Of course, there were more effective ways that Rin could think of to thank him, but the miko had strictly forbidden her to sleep with her husband as long as she had not fully recovered. It frustrated Rin, but she obeyed the other woman’s advice and remained chaste. Little did she know that it frustrated Sesshōmaru as well, but he never mentioned it. Instead he let her kiss her as much as she wanted, and he had to admit that he enjoyed the hours he spent with her in private immensely. Their time would come soon enough, he thought to himself, and then he would worship Rin’s body the way she deserved.

During Inuyasha’s and Kagome’s visit Sesshōmaru mainly kept himself in the background, only observing. Rin enjoyed the company of her family, especially the hours she could spend with the baby. Even Sesshōmaru had to admit that Aiko was a beautiful child – but the children he would have with Rin would be gorgeous and incomparable. Now that Rin shared his energy she would easily conceive, he was sure about that. Perhaps it was good they had to remain chaste for now, he thought. A pregnancy would most likely overwhelm Rin, and he did not want to risk her health. She was still human after all, and not charmed against illnesses and the weaknesses of her species. They had thousands of years left together. Children would come when the time was right. For now, he would let Rin enjoy the company of the children of others. Inviting Inuyasha and his family had been the right choice, Sesshōmaru found. The offspring of his brother were surprisingly intelligent and reminded him very little of Inuyasha. Sometimes he found them tedious, but he tolerated their presence most of the time. He did not know that this patience he showed towards them was something Rin admired and loved about him. 

“Ojii-san! I have a sword! Look!” Kaoru had appeared next to him, holding out a large stick that he had found in the garden. “I will become the bestest fighter ever! And I will fight against big yōkai like you and Papa!”

Sesshōmaru met the boy’s gaze and the corner of his mouth twitched. “Your father mainly yells at other yōkai, boy,” he said. “And you will need a better sword than that.”

Kaoru frowned and looked at his toy. “Like Tessaiga?”

“More like Bakusaiga, I dare to say,” Sesshōmaru said. “Go back to your mother. She is looking for you.”

Kaoru nodded and followed his uncle’s order, running inside to find his mother, who was busy packing their belongings, as they were planning to leave soon. Sesshōmaru and Rin would stay in Shimojō for a little longer, as he was waiting for a message from the castle. He had arranged a few changes, and he didn’t want to take Rin home until everything was not ready for their return. Rin deserved a place she could truly call her home, despite what she had told him as they had gone for a walk about a week ago. Her words were still present in his mind, and he doubted that he would ever forget what she had said. She had called him her home. A typical metaphor of humans. Nonetheless, it had moved him, although he would have never admitted it openly. 

As the day of Inuyasha’s and Kagome’s departure came, Rin followed them to the edge of the village from where they would leave on Kirara’s back. She had enjoyed spending time with them again and she had made them promise to visit her at the castle as well. Kagome hugged her friend tightly and kissed her cheeks, as this was the fashion in her era, apparently. “Have a safe trip home,” Rin said, and she sniffed a little as she tried to remain calm. She didn’t want to burst into tears in front of everyone, and she knew that Sesshōmaru wouldn’t like it either. Although she could not see him she was aware that he was watching them from somewhere. He was not a man of big scenes, and she knew he regarded them as mainly her family and not his, no matter how closely they were connected.

“We’ll write you letters,” Kagome promised. “Right, Akane? You can write your auntie Rin letters, now that you’re learning them from me and Kaede.”

Akane nodded eagerly. “I will write lots and lots of letters!” She promised and wrapped her arms around Rin’s middle. Rin knelt down and kissed Akane’s forehead. “I can’t wait to get them,” she said. Then she looked up at Inuyasha, who held his sons by their hands. 

“Seems like my brother makes you happy,” the hanyō said. “I didn’t think he could do that, to be honest. But you seem to be in good hands with him. Still, tell me if he’s being an idiot, yeah?”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome sighed and shook her head. But Rin laughed, knowing how he meant it.

“I will keep you informed, Inuyasha,” she said and hugged him and the boys. “Thank you for your visit.”

Inuyasha patted her back and Rin released him, stepping back as she watched them climb onto Kirara’s back. The large cat purred at Rin before she leapt high into the air, carrying Rin’s family with her towards the skies.

Rin watched them fly away until they had disappeared in the distance. She would miss them, but she would surely see them again very soon if Sesshōmaru allowed her to invite them to the castle. He surely wouldn’t say no – not after he had been the one to invite them in the first place. Rin smiled to herself and turned around, making her way back to the house. She wondered for how much longer they would stay, as Sesshōmaru had told her that they couldn’t remain in Shimojō forever. Back inside she went to her room to rest a little before dinner. For the first time in a while she would be alone with Sesshōmaru again.

Keiko sat by the closet and worked on the hem of a particularly beautiful yukata as Rin came in, and she bowed quickly to her mistress. “Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama have left?” She asked as Rin sat down at her small dressing table to comb her hair as she always did in the late afternoon. She wanted to look pretty for her husband, and she knew how much Sesshōmaru loved her hair – just as much as she loved his. Rin had spent entire nights playing with it as they had talked. Would their children have the same gorgeous hair, she wondered.

“Yes, they just left,” Rin replied and smiled at Keiko through the small mirror. “I will miss them. But it was wonderful to see them again. And the baby, too. I was really curious to see her.”

“Aiko-chan is a very pretty little girl indeed,” Keiko agreed. “She will be a true beauty one day, just like her mother. Kagome-sama is a very unique woman.”

“Unique in many ways, indeed,” Rin said softly. She hadn’t told Keiko or anyone else about Kagome’s past, or where she had come from. Of course, Sesshōmaru knew, but it didn’t seem as if he were bothered by it. As a child, Rin had asked Kagome countless questions about her time, and she had loved hearing the stories about a place called Tokyo, about Kagome’s brother Sota, her mother, and her grandfather. Kagome’s time was about five hundred years in the future. Rin wondered if she and Sesshōmaru would live that long. Perhaps she would meet the young Kagome one day, the girl she had been before she had fallen into the well and had met Inuyasha. 

“Do you already know when we will go back to the castle?” Keiko asked eventually. 

Rin shook her head. “Not yet. I was planning to ask his lordship about it tonight.” She continued to brush her hair until it was smooth. She was still a little pale, but the colour had returned to her cheeks. Nonetheless… a bit of make-up would not hurt. “I want to look pretty for him,” she told Keiko bashfully as she noticed the maid’s surprised gaze as she reached for the rouge. “Do you think you could help me?”

“Of course, Mylady!” Keiko immediately put her work down and joined Rin at the dressing table, taking the rouge out of her hands. “But believe me, Mylady, his lordship finds you pretty at all times.”

Rin blushed and cast down her eyes. “My husband pays me compliments many times, that is true,” she said as she let Keiko do her magic. “Although I don’t really understand why. He calls me the most beautiful woman on earth, but I know that this isn’t true. I mean, all those yōkai ladies at court are so pretty. They definitely look better than I do.”

“Beauty is always subjective, Mylady,” Keiko replied. “To his lordship you are the definition of beauty. That means that every woman in his realm has to be compared to you. Each time he calls you beautiful he means it. And besides, I absolutely agree with him. You are a true beauty. A natural beauty.” She carefully applied the rouge, but only a little bit of it. “And besides, I dare to say that the love of his lordship for you is not based on your appearance. You didn’t see how he took care of you when you were sick. He remained at your side at all times and held you in his arms as you slept. It was very moving, Mylady. And a sight I will never forget.”  
She put the rouge down and Rin looked at herself in the mirror. She would never really get used to wearing make-up, but she liked what she saw. She looked healthy. “Thank you, Keiko,” she said and looked at her lady-in-waiting, reaching for her hand. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I would be so lost.”

**************

That night’s dinner turned out to be a rather disappointing one. Sesshōmaru was not in a good mood. He had received a message from Jaken, but he wouldn’t tell Rin what it had been about. She knew he only did it because he didn’t want her to worry, but she hated it when he decided over her wellbeing like that. Could she not decide for herself what things she wanted to worry about?

She looked at him as she ate her soup, watching him take small sips of his cup of sake every now and then. He looked good in his black kimono – it was one of Rin’s favourites. He was leaning against the wall and let his hand with the sake rest on his knee. But he was quiet, obviously lost in his thoughts. 

Rin sighed a little and put the rice down. “Sesshōmaru?”

“Hm.”

Rin clasped her hands on her lap. “I have a question.”

He didn’t answer, but she assumed that he was listening. “Could… could I have a home altar at the castle?”

Sesshōmaru frowned and finally met her gaze. “A home altar?” He repeated and raised an eyebrow.

Rin nodded. “Yes. I know that this is unusual for yōkai but I would like to honour my family with an altar.”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. “You do not need my permission for these things, Rin,” he said and looked away from her again. “Have an altar made if that is what makes you happy.”

Rin internally sighed and forced herself not to roll her eyes at him. This was not what she had wanted. Yes, she wanted a home altar for her family, but she wanted to have a proper conversation with him, now that they were finally alone again. But her husband seemed to be lost in his thoughts – something seemed to bother him and he wouldn’t tell her what it was. 

“I-“

“I will be in my study.” Sesshōmaru rose elegantly from his cushion by the wall and met her gaze. “There is something I need to finish. Don’t stay up waiting for me.” 

He touched her hair with his finger tips as he walked past her and out of the room before she could call him back. Rin sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes. Why did he not talk to her? Whatever the message from Jaken had said – she was sure it did not only concern the changes for the castle that Sesshōmaru had arranged. 

She rose from the table and went to the open garden door where Mimi lay on the patio. The cat raised her head when she heard Rin, and she meowed as she was picked up. Rin kissed the cat’s head and carried her with her to the dressing table, reaching for a cloth to remove the make-up. Sesshōmaru surely hadn’t even noticed, she thought as she held the cat in one hand, cleaning her face with the other. All of Keiko’s work had been for nothing. 

Rin changed into her comfortable sleeping yukata and went to bed, holding Mimi close to her chest. The cat purred happily as Rin scratched her behind the ear absentmindedly. This was not what she had hoped to get from this evening, but Rin had learnt not to complain too much when it came to Sesshōmaru. Most of his decisions did not concern her and he didn’t have to tell her anything about his business as the lord of the west if he didn’t want to. But she had seen that something clearly bothered him, and she wanted to help him – in her position as his wife, not as the lady of the west. 

As Rin woke up again in the early morning hours, Sesshōmaru still had not come to her room. The futon next to her was empty and cold, and Mimi seemed to have escaped her embrace as well. Rin sighed and sat up, reaching for the water that Keiko always left near the futon for her, before she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and rose. Quietly she went to the door and looked outside. Dimmed light was coming through the thin paper walls of the room her husband had chosen to use as his study. He was still working, just as she had thought. She closed the door to her room carefully and walked down the patio with bare feet. Carefully she slid his door open and entered the room. He sat in the centre of the room at his low desk with his back to her, surrounded by maps, scrolls, and letters. 

“What is it?” He asked before she could even open her mouth, not looking up from his work. 

Rin bit her lip. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“You are a terrible liar,” he replied and put the letter down that he had been reading, finally turning his head to look at her. “Come.”

Rin followed his invitation and came closer, sitting down next to him on the tatami mat. “What is all this?” She asked, looking at the papers and maps that surrounded them.

“Work,” Sesshōmaru said. “Reports from the different parts of my realm. Petitions from my subjects. There is one that might interest you.” He reached for a scroll and placed it in Rin’s hand. “It concerns a few villages in the east. Mainly suggestions for improvement. Tell me what you think.”

Rin slowly opened the scroll and swallowed thickly as she saw the difficult and elegant writing. Yes, she could read, but she had only learnt the hiragana from Kagome and Kaede, as well as some kanji that concerned the gods. But this? 

No. She couldn’t give up. She surely could try and read at least some of it, and later she could ask Keiko for help. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Sesshōmaru like that.

And so, Rin fought her way through the lines, letter by letter, trying to decipher what it said, bit by bit. Sesshōmaru didn’t interrupt her as he continued with his work, signing a few documents as well as destroying some with an annoyed huff every now and then.

Eventually, he said: “I believe the suggestions they make might turn out to be useful. What do you think about the third, concerning the wells?”

“I…” Rin blushed and hid behind the scroll. “I didn’t get to that part yet,” she murmured. In fact, she was still trying to decipher the very first line, and she slowly began to panic. 

“Rin.”

His soft voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she avoided to meet his gaze, ashamed of another failure. 

“Is the writing too difficult for you?”

Rin bowed her head and lowered the scroll. “I didn’t learn to write like that,” she admitted. “I only learnt the hiragana and… and very few kanji. I can read and write just fine, Sesshōmaru, but not official documents like that…” She put the scroll back on the floor and clasped her hands on her lap. “You should ask someone else to help you. I’m quite useless here I’m afraid.”

She felt his arm around her waist and a moment later she found herself on his lap and her face pressed against his chest.

“You would never be useless for me, Rin,” Sesshōmaru murmured and kissed the top of her head. “Would literacy lessons make you happy? If yes, I will arrange that for you.”

“I feel stupid,” Rin murmured, shaking her head a little. “I cannot even read or write properly. What even is there that I can do…”

“Rin,” Sesshōmaru said softly and pulled away slightly. “You know exactly what you can do. You make me pay less attention to my realm, and you make me waste my time in your bedroom. Do I regret any of it? Not even for a second.” He kissed her forehead lightly and Rin shivered, her small hands grasping the soft fabric of his kimono. “Do not think so little of yourself. I wouldn’t have married you if you were not worth my time.” His fingers gently grasped her chin and he pressed his lips against hers for a wonderfully long moment. Rin leant into his touch and sighed softly as he pulled away again far too early. But he kept her in his arms and reached for the scroll she had been reading to explain everything to her. A few land owners had sent the petition to him to ask him about some improvements they had planned for the villages. Sesshōmaru knew that they hoped for financial help. As he knew little about the needs of humans he would ask Rin for her opinion – she would know if their requests made sense. 

Rin curled up on his lap like a child, looking at the difficult kanji on the scroll as Sesshōmaru spoke. Perhaps literacy lessons would indeed turn out to be helpful. She would be able to help him with his work, and perhaps she would be able to correspond with people like these land owners. Then Sesshōmaru would have more time for different matters.

“Regarding the wells,” Rin said softly, leaning her head against his chest. “I think it is a good idea. You should let them.” 

“Hm. Good.” Sesshōmaru put the scroll away. “Thank you.” He reached for the next one and continued with his work, allowing Rin to stay at his side for as long as she wanted. After a while she had drifted off to sleep again, her chest rising and falling evenly as her small hands played with the hem of his clothing. 

Sweet Rin, Sesshōmaru thought and held her a little closer as he nuzzled her hair gently, breathing in her sweet, lovely scent. She was the most important thing in his life, his personal treasure, and he would protect her with his life if he had to. Of course, she shared his energy now, but she was still human – and therefore, she required protection. 

The Lord of the West carried his wife back to the bedroom and put her down on the futon, covering her with the duvet. She curled up at his side and sighed softly, but she didn’t wake up. Sesshōmaru settled beside her and reached out to stroke her cheek, his claw gently caressing her soft skin. She almost looked like a child like this, so fragile and vulnerable, he thought. But Sesshōmaru would never underestimate her strength. 

His Rin was not an ordinary woman. And she would not be an ordinary lady.

**************** 

As the days went by and spring slowly returned, Rin realised that the day of their departure was inevitably coming closer. It would be a matter of days only from now on, she was sure about that, and so she tried to spend as much time outside of the house as possible. Although she was certain that she would not have to say goodbye to Shimojō forever, she wanted to make sure that she left this place with a good feeling about the people that lived there. After all, it was a unique place, a refuge for those that neither truly belonged in the world of humans nor in the world of yōkai. Rin couldn’t help but feel strongly about these people and their lives. Therefore, she had decided to take care of them, even when she wasn’t with them. She would make sure that Shimojō would continue to blossom and that it remained a safe space for those that needed it. Rin had told Sesshōmaru about her ideas, and he had approved of them – by nods only. But she didn’t mind. Keiko had told her that Sesshōmaru had always preferred not to speak about his father’s business with humans, and that she was sure that Sesshōmaru was glad about her involvement because it meant he didn’t have to take care of these things himself. Rin didn’t entirely agree with her. She knew Sesshōmaru, and she had seen him do good things for humans over the years. Every now and then she wondered if he would ever make peace with his father, but that was a process that no one could influence. 

A group of children gathered around Rin and Keiko as they went to the village on a cool but sunny morning. “Lady Rin! Lady Rin! The miko is looking for you!” A young woman said, a little out of breath as she had to get through the group of children in order to get to speak to Rin. The young lady frowned. “Did something happen?” She asked.

The woman nodded. “A girl arrived here last night, Mylady,” she said as they walked down the path to the miko’s hut together. “The poor soul, she had been travelling for almost three months, just to find us. Of course we took her to the miko to take care of her there, and then we discovered that she had been carrying a small child on her back in a blanket. A hanyō girl, to be precise, so I guess that’s the reason she was looking for us. We tried everything, but as soon as we had taken the child to feed it she lost consciousness and…” She sighed and shook her head. “She didn’t wake up again, Mylady. The miko said that she was most likely very ill…”

They had reached the miko’s hut and the woman pushed the curtain aside. Rin went inside, both afraid of what they might see.

The miko sat by the fire and drank tea from a cup. Another woman sat next to her, holding a small child with silver hair in her arms, feeding it on her breast while her own child slept in a basket beside her. 

“I just heard what happened,” Rin said before the miko could even open her mouth. “Please, do not get up for my sake.” She knelt down by the fire instead. “Where is the child’s mother?”

“We had to bury her immediately, Mylady,” the miko said. “We couldn’t know what kind of illness she had, but she didn’t die of exhaustion. We couldn’t risk anything.”

Rin nodded. “I understand,” she murmured, briefly glancing at the silver hair of the child. “Is the baby alright?” 

“Yes, Mylady,” the miko said with a small nod and reached for the teapot to pour Rin a cup. “You see, it happens sometimes that we find hanyō children near the village or right on our doorsteps. Their mothers leave them here because they are either too poor or too young to take care of the children themselves. Therefore it is nothing that surprises us, I must say. But I had to speak to you, Mylady, because this child is of a certain kind.”

She put the teapot down and nodded at the woman that had been feeding the child. The woman carefully wrapped the baby into a cloth and moved to put it into Rin’s arms. Rin reached out for the child and held it close, reaching out to brush the silver hair out of its little face.

A crescent adorned its forehead.

“We do not have inu hanyō in our village, Mylady,” the miko said, but Rin barely heard her as she stared in shock at the marking that she was so familiar with. “There are settlements of inu yōkai elsewhere, and your brother-in-law and his family are well known people. It would have made more sense to leave the child there, and not with us. The girl’s mother must have known that you were here. I do not mean to imply anything, Mylady, but…”

Rin didn’t need her to finish the sentence. 

The baby girl was beautiful and very much reminded her of Inuyasha with her small dog ears and the golden eyes, but unlike him she had the crescent of the inu yōkai on her small forehead. Rin knew little about these things, but if the girl’s mother had been human then her father was most likely a very, very powerful daiyōkai, if he had been able to leave his mark on her skin.

A daiyōkai like Sesshōmaru.

“What do you expect of me now?” Rin asked the miko, and she was surprised how calm her own voice was, despite the fear and anxiety that had spread through her body.

“The hanyō children of inu yōkai are not like other hanyō, Mylady,” the miko said softly and clasped her hands on her lap. “It would be better for her if she grew up among her kind, regardless of her… origin.” She watched Rin cautiously. “I really do not mean to imply anything, Mylady, but you might find the child’s father at your court.”

“I understand,” Rin said, holding the child closer. The girl squeaked, and her tiny hands reached out for her. “I… I will take her with me for now. I will speak to his lordship and then I will give you my answer. I assume that this child will have a place here nonetheless?”

“Of course!” The miko assured her quickly. “Should his lordship not wish for the child to come with you, we will take care of the little one.”

“Thank you.” Rin rose with the child in her arms. She had to remain calm, despite the fact she was incredibly scared. Surely everything would be fine. There were many inu yōkai with a mark like that after all, and she was sure that a few of them had hanyō children they never talked about or didn’t even know of. 

But there were very few that were as powerful as to leave their mark on a hanyō child. 

And Sesshōmaru was one of them.


	22. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, and to be honest, I don't think it's one of the best, but it was necessary as it explains things. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

As Rin left the hut with the child in her arms she found Keiko sitting on a bench with the woman that had taken them there. Holding the baby closer to her chest to hide the crescent Rin approached her friend, who jumped to her feet immediately. 

“Mylady,” she said, looking at the shock of silver hair in Rin’s arms with great curiosity. “I hope everything is alright?”

“We’ll take her with us for now,” Rin informed her and tried to sound calm and composed as she spoke. “The circumstances of her arrival must be discussed with his lordship. Therefore, the child will come with us until we know more.”

“Yes, Mylady,” Keiko said and followed Rin as she began to walk away towards the mansion again. Something was wrong. Keiko was no fool, and she knew her mistress well enough to recognise whenever she was unhappy or worried. A Rin that neither laughed nor smiled was not a content Rin, and Keiko always tried her best to cheer her up in such situations. But this time it was different, and Keiko didn’t dare to say anything as they walked up the hill to the mansion.

Sesshōmaru had left shortly after breakfast to meet with a member of the Dragon clan a few miles away, and he wouldn’t return before nightfall. Kyōya had left with him. That, Rin thought as she climbed up the hill with the child in her arms, would give her enough time to come up with a plan, and with what she wanted to say to him. She didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if he was indeed what the miko had implied. If he actually was the father of the child…

Rin went to her bedroom once they had reached the mansion and placed the baby on the futon. The child had fallen asleep on the way to the house, and the little girl chewed on her own fingers in her sleep. She was a beautiful little thing, Rin thought, so innocent and pure. No, this child didn’t know a thing about the cruelty of the world, or that her mother had died trying to protect her. Rin reached out and gently stroked the girl’s cheek. Even if she had wanted to hate her – Rin couldn’t. The girl was innocent, it was not her fault that she had a crescent on her forehead, or that she had small markings just below her temples. 

If anyone was guilty, it was Sesshōmaru. 

If he actually was the father, of course, Rin thought to herself as she played with the little girl’s hair, and she couldn’t help but smile when the baby squeaked in her sleep. She had always loved children, especially the little ones. Sango’s twin daughters had been the first she’d been allowed to take care of, and then her son and Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s children had followed. She had wanted them to feel loved by everyone, as if to make up for the lack of her own family. 

This little girl, Rin realised, was not really different from her. She was stuck between two worlds, she was neither human nor yōkai. The baby girl had no parents that took care of her, relying on the help of others. 

Were the kami trying to tell her something?

“Keiko,” Rin said quietly, as she didn’t want to wake the child. “Could you please heat up some milk for her?”

Keiko, who had been watching from the door, quickly nodded. “Of course, Mylady.”

“And she needs a proper blanket, too,” Rin said, turning her head to look at her friend over her shoulder. “Can you try to find something like that?”

“I will see what we have in the closets, Mylady,” Keiko said, glad that her mistress was speaking again as she turned around to get what Rin had requested. 

Rin shifted a little on the futon and settled next to the sleeping baby. In many ways she reminded her of Inuyasha with her dog ears and the silver hair that seemed too supernatural for this world. She would be a gorgeous woman one day, there was no doubt about that. But for now, she was only a little baby and in need of help and care.

Rin sighed and lay down on the futon, staring at the ceiling. Sesshōmaru would return before nightfall. Until then, she had to figure out how to approach him about the baby, how to ask him about her. Would she know if he spoke the truth? Or would he look her directly in the eye and lie to her, and she wouldn’t even notice? Rin squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to remain calm, although she wanted to do nothing but scream. Freaking out wouldn’t help at all. 

She heard Keiko return and so she opened her eyes and sat up. Keiko was carrying a small wooden flask and a blanket in her arms, and she put both things down on the floor next to the futon. “I will take care of her, Mylady,” she said to Rin. “You look tired.”

Rin sighed. “I am tired, yes,” she murmured and rose from the futon, making her way over to the dressing table to wash her face. She didn’t want to face Sesshōmaru looking like that. Reaching for the wet cloth she rubbed her face with it, sighing at the cool feeling against her skin.

“Mylady,” Keiko breathed and knelt down beside the child, grasping the collar of her kimono. “The… The crescent…”

Rin closed her eyes for a moment. “I am aware of that,” she murmured as she put the cloth down and reached for a small cream tin. “I will wait for my husband’s return and speak to him about this… this matter.”

Keiko looked up again and met Rin’s gaze through the mirror. “These markings… they are-“

“I am no fool and I have come to these conclusions myself, Keiko.”

“But Mylady-“

“I don’t want to speak about this now, Keiko,” Rin said harshly and looked up at Keiko in annoyance. She was surprised about the tone of her voice herself, but she couldn’t get herself to explain her struggle to her friend in this moment. 

Keiko blinked and nodded before bowing her head. “Of course, Mylady,” she said quietly. “Forgive me. I will leave you alone.” She left the room and carefully closed the door behind her, leaving Rin and the sleeping child alone in the bedroom. Rin exhaled deeply and buried her face in her hands as the anxiety that had built up inside her finally took over. She knew that Keiko would never tell anyone, but she felt ashamed. Not because Keiko had seen the crescent. Was this the final proof that she would never be equal to Sesshōmaru? 

But it did not make any sense, did it? Rin rubbed her eyes as she tried to rearrange her thoughts. Yes, the child had the markings of a powerful inu daiyōkai. Yes, she reminded her of the man she loved. And yes, the mother of the child had taken her here, because she had, according to the miko, probably known that she would find the Lord of the West and his wife there. 

But Sesshōmaru had just saved her life. He had declared his love to her in many different ways, both in words and in deeds. He had bargained with Death herself, and he had chosen to share his demonic energy with her to bind them together for eternity. Why would he hurt her by having a hanyō child with another woman?  
It didn’t make any sense. 

“Let me be wrong,” Rin whispered. “Oh kami, please let me be wrong about this.”

***************** 

Saigō had not expected to see Sesshōmaru again so very soon. Therefore, he had been rather surprised as the Lord of the West had demanded to speak to him in the middle of nowhere, far away from anyone that could listen. The reason for this conversation, however, was something Saigō had not expected. Instead of things concerning the realm, Sesshōmaru had informed him that he intended to change the structures at his court. At first Saigō had been surprised, then intrigued, then shocked, and then he had been convinced that Sesshōmaru had gone mad. 

“Sesshōmaru-sama, if I understand you correctly, you wish to replace several people at your court that have served your father for hundreds of years? That have proven to be loyal to him?”

“Precisely,” Sesshōmaru said calmly. “Loyal to my father. Not to me.”

Saigō folded his arms and leant against a tree. “Did they give you a reason not to trust them, Sesshōmaru-sama?” He asked. “Did someone betray you?” Kyōya, who sat on top of the tree, looked down at them curiously.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “You know very well that people like you and me never trust our subjects. The moment we turn our backs to them they reach for their daggers.” He touched the hilt of Tenseiga. “They were loyal to my father until he died. Then they gathered around me. But do they truly serve me? This Sesshōmaru is no fool, Saigō. They serve the title only. They do not dare to rebel against their sovereign because they know that I, Sesshōmaru, are the strongest of them all. They know that I have become greater than my father ever was. But is that a guarantee for their loyalty?” Sesshōmaru snorted and shook his head lightly before he turned around to Saigō, who was watching him attentively. “In times like these it is essential to surround oneself with those that are truly loyal. Those who fight for me, Sesshōmaru, and not for the son of Inu no Taisho. And for my wife.”

Saigō’s mouth twitched. Ah. So this was the actual reason for his change of mind. The human woman that he had taken as his wife, and that he protected fiercely. The things a woman could do to a man – oh, Saigō was no stranger to feelings like these. He was married after all, and had a bunch of concubines waiting for him at his castle. But he had never thought that Sesshōmaru, who was known for his hatred for mankind, would marry a human woman and love her the way Inu no Taisho had loved Princess Izayoi. 

“So…” Saigō clasped his hands and stepped towards Sesshōmaru. “If I understand you correctly you intend to replace those that do not accept or respect your wife as the Lady of the West with people that do?”

“Those who do not respect my wife do not respect me,” Sesshōmaru said. “I have no use for those that serve me but wish for their lady’s death behind my back. She is bound to me, and we will rule together.”

Saigō nodded lightly. “I see. I don’t doubt that you are powerful enough to rule this way, Sesshōmaru-sama, but as your… loyal ally, let me give you this advice. Be careful. Those that you send away will not be happy. They might rise against you. Of course, the dragon clans will fight alongside your men in the case of a rebellion. But that is not why you have come here, am I correct?” 

Sesshōmaru met his gaze. “You are not a fool, Saigō. That is one of your good qualities.” He looked up at the sky. It was a surprisingly warm day, and there were barely any clouds in the sky. These days were the ones Rin liked the most. She would always drag him outside on such days to ‘get some colour in his cheeks’, as she liked to put it. He would always follow her and watch her wander through the garden and admire the flowers. Why were human women always so fascinated by flowers, the most fragile creations of nature? 

“The Dragon clans have always been truly loyal to the one that sits on the throne of the West,” Sesshōmaru said. “And-“

Saigō chuckled. “No, Sesshōmaru-sama. We have been loyal to your family. Not to the throne of the West.”

“Be that as it may,” Sesshōmaru said with a small frown. “I intend to offer the Dragon clans a greater and more significant position at my court.”

“Oh?” Saigō raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. “That… that is a very generous offer, Sesshōmaru-sama. The Dragon clans will accept, of course. I will make sure that the worthiest sons of our clans will join your court.”

“Send your daughters, too,” Sesshōmaru said. “The Lady of the West needs allies of her own sex. Women that she can trust.”

Saigō nodded. “Of course. I will choose them myself. They will serve the Lady of the West as servants and friends.”

“Good.” Sesshōmaru turned around and began to walk away. He had said what he had wanted to say, and although he had not really doubted the loyalty of the Dragon clans, he was glad that Saigō had confirmed his expectations. 

“Sesshōmaru-sama?” Saigō called after him. “Greet your wife from me! I look forward to meeting her!”

Sesshōmaru didn’t turn around again, but he nodded lightly before he transformed into his demonic form and took to the skies. 

************* 

Sesshōmaru landed in the forest behind the mansion and transformed back into his humanoid form as he caught the scent of a new hanyō. A very young hanyō, to be precise. To his surprise, the scent was not coming from the village but from the mansion. And it was not an unfamiliar scent, either. He had encountered it before. In fact, he was so familiar with the scent that he had stopped to notice it most of the time.

The Lord of the West turned around, just as Kyōya landed behind him between the trees. He studied his advisor closely. Of all yōkai that served him, Kyōya was probably the only one that was almost like a friend to him – although Sesshōmaru would have never put it that way. Rin had said it a while ago, and for some reason Sesshōmaru hadn’t corrected her. Was Kyōya indeed a friend? Or just an ally, like so many others?

He certainly was the most loyal of them all. 

“Tell me, Kyōya,” Sesshōmaru said, looking the other inu yōkai directly in the eye. Kyōya stopped in his tracks. “Why does this hanyō carry your scent?”

Kyōya blinked in confusion. “What hanyō?” 

“The hanyō that is currently with my wife,” Sesshōmaru said and walked away towards the mansion. “A small child, I assume. I must say you surprise me, Kyōya.”

Kyōya stared at Sesshōmaru’s back for a moment before he realised what his sovereign was talking about. He quickly followed him down the path and tried to get his attention by reaching out for him.

“Sesshōmaru-sama, I swear that I never-“

“I don’t care what you do for fun, Kyōya,” Sesshōmaru said and glanced at his advisor as they entered the garden through the back gate. 

“I never mated with a human woman, Sesshōmaru-sama,” Kyōya assured him. “I would never dare-“

Sesshōmaru stopped and turned around to him once more, eyeing him cautiously. “You would never dare to mate with a human woman because…? You are aware that my wife, your lady, is human?”

Kyōya’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knees, lowering his head in submission to his sovereign. “I would never dare to insult our lady, Sesshōmaru-sama. All I wanted to say is that I would never dare to mate with a human woman only to abandon her and the child.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “Get up, Kyōya. This is neither the time nor the place for declarations of allegiance.” With a gesture of his hand he told Kyōya to rise, and they continued to make their way down the garden path to the patio. With each step the happy squeals of a child became louder, and a moment later Keiko stepped out of the house with a bucket of water, pouring it into the stream behind the patio. As she caught sight of Sesshōmaru and Kyōya she froze for a moment before she bowed her head to her lord. But her eyes were fixed on Kyōya, and Sesshōmaru realised that Keiko, despite being only half a member of the Dragon clan, had recognised the scent, too. 

“Where is my wife?” Sesshōmaru asked her.

Keiko blinked and looked away from Kyōya, casting down her eyes, as always whenever Sesshōmaru addressed her directly. “Her ladyship is in her bedroom, Mylord,” she said quietly and stepped aside as Sesshōmaru walked past her towards the doors. “But, Mylord, she…”

Sesshōmaru frowned and stopped in his tracks, turning his head towards Keiko. “What about her?”

Keiko swallowed nervously. “She is very upset, Mylord.”

“Upset?” Sesshōmaru turned around to Keiko. “Why is she upset?” 

Keiko shivered in fear. She couldn’t tell him that Rin thought he had been betraying her, as it would surely lead to her immediate execution. She was only a maid and lady-in-waiting, it was not her place to tell Sesshōmaru about the state of his marriage.

Sesshōmaru huffed and ignored Keiko, as he surely wouldn’t get an answer from her, and entered the house through the thin paper doors. 

Rin sat on the futon by the window with her back to him, and held the child in her arms. Although Sesshōmaru could only see the shock of silver hair he could feel the surprisingly strong aura of the child, a clear indicator that it was the hanyō child of a powerful inu yōkai – a daiyōkai, even. 

As Sesshōmaru approached Rin he could feel her anxiety grow with each step that he took towards her – something that had never happened before. Did it have something to do with the fact they shared the same life energy, or was his soul responsible for this sudden change? Sesshōmaru came to stand behind her, not daring to come closer to her for a reason he could not yet understand.

“I will ask you this question only once,” Rin said quietly, holding the baby closer as she spoke. She didn’t look at Sesshōmaru. She knew him well enough to know that he was looking at her right now. And she hoped that, at least somewhere deep inside, he was trembling in fear, should he be guilty. “Are you the father of this child?”

Sesshōmaru froze and stared at Rin in confusion. How had she come to the assumption that he was the father of the hanyō? Had he not proven to her that he loved her on countless occasions? Was she not aware that he would never look at another woman? “Rin, why would you-“

“Just answer the question,” Rin whispered, and the coldness in her voice sent a shiver down his spine. For the first time in his life, Sesshōmaru was afraid of Rin’s reaction, and her opinion of him. This was not the little, naïve Rin that he had once known. Over the course of the years they had spent together travelling, and during these few months of marriage, Rin had changed. She was no longer a child. She was a young woman, and slowly settling into her new place in the world.   
Sesshōmaru couldn’t help to feel proud of his extraordinary wife.

He shook his head, despite the fact she couldn’t see him. “No,” he said calmly. “I am not.”

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Then why does she have the crescent on her forehead?”, she whispered, afraid of the answer. 

“It is a common mark among Inu yōkai,” Sesshōmaru answered, his voice still calm and low, as if he didn’t want to startle the baby. “It is therefore no definite indicator of who the father is. But it is not me, Rin.” He slowly sat down beside her on the futon and reached out to touch her. “I do not have a bastard.”

Rin shivered as his claws came to rest on her shoulder, and all the anxiety and pressure that had built up inside her during the last few hours vanished at once. Of course. Sesshōmaru would never lie to her – deep inside she had known. Not after everything he had gone through just to save her life. He surely wouldn’t risk their marriage by being with other women and then bargain with Death soon afterwards. 

But it had been important to her to hear it from him. 

“The crescent is green,” he said eventually and looked down at the baby in his wife’s arms. “I know of one clan only that carries the green crescent. The inu yōkai of the river lands. Kyōya’s clan.”

Rin raised her head and stared at him with wide eyes. “Kyōya?” She whispered. “Do you think that he…”

“It might be possible,” Sesshōmaru said calmly, as if he were not impressed or shocked at all about the possibility that his friend and advisor could be the father of the hanyō girl. “We ought to ask him. Although he assured me that he is not the father of… of this child.”

Rin closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. “No wonder Keiko was so upset,” she whispered more to herself than to Sesshōmaru. Keiko had immediately recognised the colour of the crescent, and, being a yōkai and a firm member of the court, she knew more about these things than Rin. “I should have listened to her. I have to apologise to her.” She put the baby girl down on the futon and stroked her cheek.

“You may do so later,” Sesshōmaru said. “And besides, I am fairly sure that she already knows. She has been listening to our conversation.”

Something heavy dropped onto the patio and the scared whimper of Keiko came through the door as she apologised to them. Rin gasped. “Oh, no! Keiko, please, calm down!” She quickly rose and rushed to the door, pushing it open. “Keiko, dear, please don’t worry, everything is fine! I shouldn’t have been so rude to you before, I should have listened to you.”

Keiko shook her head vigorously. “Y-you don’t have to apologise to me, M-Mylady,” she breathed and bowed to her several times. “Y-you are t-too kind to us, the kindest lady we c-could p-possibly have…”

Rin reached for Keiko’s shoulders and pulled her up with her, cupping her cheek with her hand. “Keiko, I understand that you are upset,” she said softly. “But I’m sure there is an explanation to all of this.”

“There might be,” Kyōya said.

He stepped out of the shadows and approached Rin and Keiko. Although he bowed his head respectfully towards Rin, he only had eyes for Keiko. Keiko sniffed and blinked at him in confusion. She had never been good at hiding her feelings, and the heartbreak was clear on her pretty face as she looked up at the warrior. 

Rin gently squeezed Keiko’s hand and rose. “You two should speak in private,” she said and clasped her hands as she turned to Kyōya. “I am sure you will explain everything to my husband later. In the meantime, I will take care of the child. I believe it is time she’s fed.” She gave her friends a soft smile before she turned around and went back inside, closing the door carefully. This was supposed to be a private moment for Keiko and Kyōya. Official explanations could wait.

Sesshōmaru was still sitting on the futon next to the child, watching the little girl chew on her own fingers as her big golden eyes searched for Rin’s face. Would the children he would have with Rin look like her? No, he thought. This girl was, without any doubt, a beautiful one according to human standards. But the sons and daughters Rin would bear him would be different. They would be the children of the greatest daiyōkai that ever lived, and inherit the kindness and the good heart of their mother. 

“She likes you,” Rin smiled as she moved to sit down next to him. Sesshōmaru huffed and turned his head away from the child. 

Rin frowned softly and reached out to stroke the baby’s cheek. The little girl squeaked happily at the touch, and she kicked with her little feet in excitement.

“I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have doubted you, Sesshōmaru,” she said quietly and didn’t dare to meet his gaze as she spoke. “When I saw the crescent, I couldn’t help but wonder if…” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I know so little of yōkai customs. I don’t know how these things work and… and when the miko showed me the baby she couldn’t help but be suspicious as well…”

Sesshōmaru sighed internally. Sometimes he forgot how simple-minded humans could be, and that they jumped at conclusions they could not even explain. 

“I am not mad at you, Rin,” Sesshōmaru said and lifted her chin with his finger. “Unlike yōkai, humans worry. I never forgot that.”

Rin leant into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder. A moment later she felt his arm around her waist and she curled up against his chest as he held her in a loving embrace. It didn’t matter that Sesshōmaru didn’t declare his love to her through words like most humans did. The fact she was the only one that got to see him like this, that she was the only one to be held by him in a loving embrace, was enough.

“What do you think it is that Kyōya will tell Keiko?” She asked him quietly.

Sesshōmaru let out a short hum. “The truth.”

“And… and what is that?”

Sesshōmaru lowered his head to nuzzle her hair. “We will hear it from him soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter will take us back to business, namely making Rin the true Lady of the West! And I wonder if everyone is happy about that? Or will there be a rebellion...? And what about Keiko and Kyoya? ;-)


	23. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't work on my dissertation right now, so I'm working on the story instead. Good for you, bad for my supervisor.

Kyōya took Keiko away from the house. There was no possibility to speak to her in private there. Instead, he took her down the path, through the village, to the beach. It was empty at this time of the day. The fishermen had finished their work there before noon, and as it was cold and windy, the children were not allowed to play on the beach. It was probably the only place where they could actually speak in private without having to leave the village completely. 

Keiko didn’t say a word on the way there. She was afraid of what Kyōya would tell her. She had known him for a long time now, and over the years she had learnt to love him. Of course, she had never told him about her feelings. In the world of yōkai, feelings were a defect. They made one vulnerable, and influenced one’s actions to an extend no one could foresee. Not everyone could keep them under control like Sesshōmaru. For the majority of yōkai, feelings were dangerous. They took control of them and got out of hand. Love and hatred could easily turn into obsession, and they wouldn’t stop until they had fulfilled their desires. Keiko had never allowed herself to give in to her feelings, as she was sure they were unrequited. Kyōya was one of the strongest warriors they had, and many women admired him. And they all came from good families and didn’t have to work as maids like her. Kyōya would never choose a low yōkai like her if he could have one of these women.   
And so, Keiko had kept her feelings to herself.

Kyōya took Keiko to the rocks that lined the shore and separated the village from the sea. It was a beautiful place, and very popular among young couples. But now it was deserted, and offered the perfect space for this conversation. Kyōya sat down on one of the rocks cross-legged and folded his arms. “Please,” he said, gesturing at the flat rock next to him. Keiko hesitated for a moment before she sat down beside him and clasped her hands on her lap, looking down at them as she waited for him to speak. But Kyōya remained silent. Instead, he turned his head away from her and watched the waves crash against the cliffs in the distance. Keiko slowly raised her head. Once again she couldn’t help but admire his sheer beauty. As the wind played with his long, silver hair, he almost looked like a god. His green markings shone brightly in the light of the sun, and reminded Keiko once more of the fact that he was a daiyōkai. He came from one of the most powerful clans of inu yōkai, whereas she was only a bastard of the Dragon clan. 

Wishing only wounds the heart, Keiko thought.

“I never thought that I would be in such a situation one day,” Kyōya said eventually and bowed his head lightly. “But it is important to me that you know the full story.” He took a deep breath before he spoke again. “The child is… the child is not mine, Keiko. It is my brother’s.”

Keiko stared at him. “Y-your… your brother’s?” She repeated in disbelief and surprise. At the same time, his confession took a load off her mind. He was not what she had thought. He hadn’t abandoned a human woman and her child. He was innocent.

Kyōya nodded. “Yes. I am the second of three sons, and the only one that is still alive. My older brother was killed by a powerful miko. I believe her name was Midoriko. He was proud. Too proud, I dare to say. He thought he could live his life without having to fear consequences. In the end, he met his match in this miko.” He shook his head lightly. “My younger brother was completely different. He had a gentle heart. But he was weak. Too weak to become a powerful yōkai. My father was ashamed of him, also because my mother died as she gave birth to him. So instead of joining the military like me, he travelled. He always had a heart for humans, so I assumed that… that he would sooner or later find a partner among them. I saw him about two years ago, and he told me about a woman he had met, and that she liked him despite the fact he was a yōkai. A few months ago, he died in battle. I assume that the mother of this child was the woman he had told me about.” The corner of his mouth twitched. “Who would have thought that he would leave his markings on the child. He was indeed more powerful than we assumed.” 

Finally, he met Keiko’s gaze. He had a pained expression on his face, and it almost broke Keiko’s heart to see him like that. “I couldn’t bear the thought of you thinking the worst of me, Keiko. But I cannot blame you. After all, the child looks like me and even shares my scent. Can you forgive me?”

Keiko blinked and stared at Kyōya for a long moment, unable to respond. There was nothing to forgive. He had done nothing wrong, after all. Why then was he asking for her forgiveness? Compared to him she was nothing, a low member of the court only, and privileged enough to serve the Lady of the West by sheer luck only. 

“Of course, I will take care of the child now,” he said as she didn’t answer and turned his head away from her again, watching the calm sea. “That means, I will take the girl with me to the castle and find a wet nurse for her and-“

“You… you don’t owe me an explanation, Kyōya-sama,” Keiko murmured and shook her head. “I know that you will take care of the girl and that she will have a strong protector in you and that you will do everything you can to make her happy…”

“Keiko.” Kyōya had moved from his rock to the one Keiko sat on and put his hand on top of hers. Keiko’s eyes widened and she pulled back in shock, but Kyōya didn’t let go of her. His golden eyes found hers, and Keiko couldn’t help but wonder if there had always been a certain sparkle in them. “I know that I won’t be able to do this on my own. A child needs a mother and… and I couldn’t imagine a better mother for this girl than you. I don’t know if you feel the same, Keiko, but I need you to know that you mean a lot to me. I know this is not a common thing to say, but it is the truth. My heart belongs to you.”

Keiko gasped and withdrew her hand from his grip, moving away from him as she slipped from the rock and stumbled a few steps backwards. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, as if it was going to burst any moment. 

“You… you don’t…”

“Please don’t tell me what I can or cannot say, Keiko,” Kyōya said surprisingly gently. “I cannot change what I feel. And you…” He closed his eyes for a moment. “You are the kindest, smartest, most beautiful woman that… that I could possibly imagine. And all I can ask of you is to accept my feelings. You do not have to share them but…”

“But I do share them!” Keiko exclaimed before she even knew what she was saying, but once the words had come out of her mouth there was no way to take them back. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head vigorously. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she breathed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly she felt the arms of a man around her, and a second later she found herself pressed against Kyōya’s chest. Keiko shivered as she suddenly felt his lips on her hair, and his voice sent shivers down her spine as he spoke quietly to her.

“That makes me happier than you could possibly imagine,” Kyōya murmured. “Allow me to make you my mate once you are ready. Take all the time you need.”

Keiko sniffed and raised her head. “Are you serious?” She whispered in disbelief. “I am no inu yōkai. I am not even a full member of my own clan. I am just-“

“I don’t care,” Kyōya said, cupping her cheeks before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Everything is possible these days, isn’t it?” He chuckled at her expression. “If Sesshōmaru-sama could marry a human woman, then I can take a fire yōkai as my mate.” 

And with that he kissed her again before he pulled away and offered her his hand. It was time to return to the mansion. But this time, he would set things right.

This time, he would have the woman he loved at his side.

Keiko looked at the hand he held out for her, hesitating to take it. This was not right, she thought. It went against all conventions. An inu yōkai was not supposed to mate with a different race. Was she, Keiko, not the best example of what resulted of such a union? Her mother and father had been of different breeds, a Dragon yōkai and a forest spirit that had produced her in a single night of passion. She was stuck between two worlds, accepted neither by the Dragons nor by the spirits. Only because of her father’s leniency she had gotten the opportunity to live among maids at the Western Castle. And only because Lady Rin liked her, she had progressed in this world.

“The world is changing,” Kyōya said softly, tilting his head aside as he looked at Keiko. “And we might as well change with it.”

***************** 

The formalities at court were something that Rin still had not gotten used to. She knew from Lady Chieko that, to a certain degree, they were necessary. They clearly indicated where one stood, who was permitted to speak to whom, and which things happened after one another. The strict protocol gave the yōkai court a certain structure that kept the demons from going at each other’s throats each time someone made a remark or uttered a well-hidden insult. To Rin, these rules did not always make sense – nonetheless, she respected them and tried to follow them most of the time, but dared to bend the rules a little for her own household. In Shimojō, there was no such thing as a protocol to follow, and Rin enjoyed this circumstance very much. 

Therefore, she was very surprised as Kyōya and Keiko returned just before sunset and the warrior requested an official audience with his sovereign. The perplexed Rin had exchanged a glance with Keiko as Sesshōmaru had granted Kyōya this wish, and a moment later she found herself sitting on a cushion at Sesshōmaru’s side in his study. She wrung her hands slightly nervously on her lap as she was not sure what to expect. Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, was completely calm and seemed emotionless as usual when he was not alone with her. It truly was remarkable how easily he was able to switch between these two personalities, Rin found. To her he was gentle and caring, albeit still himself at the same time. With others, he was the cold and indifferent ruler. At the moment, he seemed to be something in between. Rin knew why. Kyōya was not anyone. He was almost like a friend. A friend, yet still one of his subjects.

Kyōya knelt before them and bowed to Sesshōmaru in submission as he explained to them what he had told Keiko.

“My late brother is the father of this child, Mylord,” he said, keeping his head lowered as he spoke. “He told me that he had found a human woman he wished to marry, yet he died in battle a few months ago, as he fought alongside my clan in the north. It is my fault that her ladyship has been upset, and I have caused unrest within the royal household. This is unacceptable. Therefore, I am here to beg for your forgiveness.”

Rin gasped. “Kyōya…” She whispered, but Sesshōmaru told her with a gesture of his hand to remain silent. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze. This was something between Kyōya and Sesshōmaru, she realised. These were yōkai matters that she did not yet fully understand.

“Your honesty honours you,” Sesshōmaru said and looked down at the man that had fought at his side many times. “What do you intend to do with the hanyō?”

“If his lordship forgives me, I will accept the child as my own,” Kyōya answered. It broke Rin’s heart to see him like that, bowing to Sesshōmaru, as if he were nothing but a farmer. But this was how it worked in the world of yōkai. She had to accept it, even if she didn’t agree with it. 

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. “You have upset my wife with your silence and caused unrest between us. You value honour above everything else, yet you are willing to sacrifice your own for the sake of your sovereign. That makes you a valuable ally, and an indispensable member of my council. All may be forgiven. You may rise.”  
Kyōya shivered visibly and he let out a shaky breath as he slowly sat up. The green markings on his cheekbones and his forehead were a clear indicator of his lineage – he was a daiyōkai like Sesshōmaru, probably almost as powerful, Rin thought, yet he quivered before him like a child before its almighty father. “Thank you, Mylord. With my life I will repay your mercy.”

Sesshōmaru nodded. “I accept your apology, also in the name of my wife. You have served her well the last few months during my absence. I hope it will remain that way.”

Kyōya nodded vigorously. “Yes, Mylord. I will protect her ladyship with my life,” he said and looked at Rin. “Please allow me to address her ladyship directly.”

Sesshōmaru seemed surprised at this request, but he nodded. Rin frowned. Kyōya had spoken to her so many times, and he had never needed Sesshōmaru’s permission for that. Perhaps it had something to do with the formal situation they were in. 

“Lady Rin,” Kyōya said and bowed his head once more. “Please allow me to court your lady-in-waiting. I wish for her to become my mate, so that we may raise the child of my brother together.”

Rin gasped in surprise, and she was sure that Keiko, who was next door with the baby, had heard him too. “You do not need my permission for that, Kyōya-sama,” she said softly and forced herself not to giggle like a child. “But of course, you may court Keiko, as long as she agrees to it. You have my blessing.”

Kyōya bowed once more to her before he raised his head and met her gaze. “Thank you, Mylady.”

“Are you sure about this, Kyōya?” Sesshōmaru asked with a small frown. “You are aware of the difficulties you might face within your own clan for choosing a mate outside your own race?”

Rin couldn’t help but look at him with a deep frown on her face. That is rich, coming from you, she thought. Was not she, a human, the worst possible choice for a mate in the eyes of yōkai? 

But Kyōya nodded. “I am, Mylord,” he said. “I have examined my feelings and I have accepted them. And I know that you, of all people, understand best what it means to love.”

It was a very bold statement, and it would have easily cost other people their heads, but not Kyōya. For a moment it seemed as if Sesshōmaru would yell at him. But then he did something neither Rin nor Kyōya had expected. He smiled.

Even if it was just a very little smile and barely visible, it was there. 

“Indeed, I do,” Sesshōmaru said, and the warmth in his voice almost melted Rin’s heart. A second later, his face had become the usual emotionless mask once more, and he rose from his cushion. Rin rose as well, fighting against the urge to take his hand. “But you have been warned, Kyōya. Women have the power to bewitch the one they choose as their mate.”

Kyōya rose as well, trying to suppress the grin that was forming on his face. “I think I will take this risk, Mylord,” he said and, after Sesshōmaru had allowed it, he left the room and closed the door.

Rin waited until Kyōya had walked away, then she stood on her toes and pressed a tender kiss to Sesshōmaru’s lips, taking him by surprise. “That was very kind of you.” She whispered with a small smile on her lips. 

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “What are you referring to?”

“You know what I mean,” Rin said and cupped his pale cheeks to kiss him once more. This time their kiss lasted longer, and she felt Sesshōmaru give in to the declaration of her love for him. His hands came to rest on her arms, moving around her as Rin pulled away from the kiss to rest her head against his chest. “You regard Kyōya as your friend, whether you admit it or not,” she said.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “He is a loyal ally. And a good advisor.”

“Of course.” Rin buried her face in his chest. She wouldn’t tease him about it. Not now. There were more important – and more exciting – matters waiting for them, like the fact that Kyōya was finally courting Keiko. “When will we go back to the castle?”

“Once I receive word from Jaken that everything is ready for our return,” Sesshōmaru said and gently cupped the back of her head with his hand. 

Rin looked up at him. “You still haven’t told me what exactly is happening there,” she said. “You only said that things would change, and that you were sending people away.”

“You will find out soon enough, Rin,” Sesshōmaru said and kissed her forehead. Rin closed her eyes. She loved these little gestures. 

“I will go to the village to speak to the miko now,” Sesshōmaru said. “I will be back in time to have dinner with you.”

“Can’t I come with you?” Rin asked hopefully. Sesshōmaru shook his head. “You should keep an eye on your lady-in-waiting.”

Rin sighed internally but nodded. “Fine.” She pecked his cheek once more before letting go of him. She followed Sesshōmaru to the door and watched him walk away towards the village before she made her way back inside to find Keiko. 

The fire yōkai sat by the alcove with the baby girl in her arms, rocking her back and forth gently. Kyōya sat at her side, keeping a respectful distance to her, but his intentions were clearly written on his face. They bowed their heads to Rin as she came in, but the young woman wouldn’t have any of it. She moved to hug Keiko tightly. “I am so happy for you,” she said and beamed at her friend. “I always knew that you belonged together.”

Keiko blushed and Kyōya quickly looked away, as if he were embarrassed that his affection for Keiko had been so obvious to Rin. “Thank you, Mylady,” Keiko said softly and gently bounced the baby girl in her arms. The child squeaked happily and Rin reached out to take the hand of the little lady. 

“She needs a name,” she said. Keiko and Kyōya exchanged a glance. 

“We… we thought about calling her Chiyo,” Keiko said.

“Chiyo was the name of my mother, Mylady,” Kyōya explained. Rin nodded. “A wonderful name for a little girl. You will be fantastic parents for her.”

“Thank you, Mylady,” Kyōya said. “That means… if Keiko wishes to become my mate. It is entirely up to her.”

Keiko blushed and cast down her eyes. “Of course I wish to become his mate, Mylady,” she told Rin quietly. “I have told him so.”

“And I’m sure you will be very happy together,” Rin said and laughed as Chiyo began to suck on Rin’s fingers. “You are a happy little one, aren’t you?” 

Keiko carefully placed Chiyo in Rin’s arms and watched her mistress hold and cuddle the baby girl. To Kyōya and Keiko it was obvious that Rin would be a wonderful mother one day – and they hoped that Rin’s greatest wish, to have a child of her own, would come true very soon. Keiko couldn’t imagine a woman that deserved it more than her lady. There was no doubt that her children would be loved and protected by both of their parents, although Keiko found it hard to imagine Sesshōmaru with a child on his lap. But she was sure that she would get to see that soon enough.

After all, Rin had changed him in ways that one had been able to foresee. 

************* 

As their final night in Shimojō came, Rin couldn’t believe how attached she had become to this place. In the beginning, the village had been nothing but a place of many to her, but now it had become almost like another home. She liked the calm yet lively environment of it, and it was so different from the other places she had lived in. The inhabitants of Shimojō had never judged her for being in love with a yōkai – in fact, they had all understood what it meant to love a man like Sesshōmaru. Rin was sure she would miss this place.

“Shujin?”

Sesshōmaru raised his head.

They were sitting in the living room with trays of food in front of them as they enjoyed their last meal in Shimojō together. The villagers had outdone themselves this time and had prepared a banquet for them that would have impressed even the courtiers at the Western Castle. It was a delicious meal and even Sesshōmaru seemed to enjoy it.

“What is it?” He asked, reaching for the sake. 

“Will we ever come back here?” Rin asked. “To Shimojō, I mean.”

Sesshōmaru frowned a little. “Would you like to return to Shimojō? Every now and then?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, very much. If you allow it, I mean. It could be… it could be our place of refuge.” She put her bowl of rice down and clasped her hands on her lap. 

“We could come here every time we need some time to ourselves. Away from court.” She began to play with the hem of her sleeve. “I know that is probably a silly idea…”

“It is a good idea,” Sesshōmaru replied, taking a small sip from the sake. “We shall keep it in mind.”

Rin smiled happily at him. “Thank you,” she said and leant towards him to kiss his cheek. “But don’t get me wrong. I am really curious to see the changes at the castle. You didn’t really have to do all this for me.”

Sesshōmaru met her gaze. “The castle is your home. You should be happy there.”

Rin shook her head. “But I only need you to be happy there.”

“Rin.” Sesshōmaru had raised an eyebrow. “Be honest. You were not always happy, despite my presence.”

“That is not what I meant,” Rin said. “But fine. I will let you change whatever you think needs to be changed. But I want you to know that… that there is no happiness without you for me.”

Sesshōmaru looked at his young wife for a long moment without saying a word. She managed to surprise him again and again with her attitude. She always saw the bright side of life – that was how Kagome had put it once during his visits to the village in the past. And the miko had been right. Rin’s cheerful disposition was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her, and just to see her smile he would tear the world apart and rebuild it, if it only made her happy. If all she wanted was to spend time away from court with him, he would grant her this wish.

He reached for her cheek, gently caressing her cheekbone with his claw. “You are an extraordinary woman,” he said quietly. “And I believe what I experience with you is what humans call happiness.”

Rin blinked in confusion for a moment before she began to smile. She pushed the tray out of the way and moved closer to her husband. “You are always so serious,” she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. “But I don’t mind. I knew who I was following from the very beginning. I know that you have a good heart. And a soul, too.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I may have a soul, but it does not influence me,” he said and pulled her onto his lap, breathing in her sweet, feminine scent. Almost instantly, the beast inside him awakened and demanded to taste its mate, but Sesshōmaru kept it under control. As much as he wanted to take her, to taste her and claim her… he held her tighter and kissed her neck, tasting her skin. Rin let out a content sigh and tilted her neck to the side, unaware that this was the ultimate sign of submission. Sesshōmaru growled and his fangs brushed over her skin as the beast inside him howled, demanding to take possession of his female. Rin shivered, but she didn’t dare to pull away from him. She was not afraid of him, but she knew his demonic side. And it was uncontrollable.

Sesshōmaru took a deep breath as he pulled himself together and gained control over his senses once more. “Soon,” he whispered into her ear and nuzzled her neck.  
Rin exhaled audibly and leant against him. He was being himself again, the man she loved and had nothing to fear from. She knew that he wanted her, and she wanted him too – but these things had to wait. She was not ready yet. But it was only a matter of weeks, maybe days, until she could give in to his and her own desires.

“Soon,” she replied and closed her eyes.


	24. The Sovereign and the Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at Castle West!  
> Including unexpected visitors and sides of Sesshomaru that Rin didn't even dare to think of.

The return of the Lord of the West and his wife to the Western Castle was anticipated with both eagerness and curiosity. 

During their absence, many things had changed, and the courtiers had watched and tolerated them – as they truly didn’t have a choice. If they wanted to remain at Sesshōmaru’s court, they had to submit to his will and keep their opinions to themselves. It hadn’t surprised them that their sovereign had arranged these changes solely for his wife. After all, they had witnessed many changes regarding their lord during these first few months of his marriage to the human. But the courtiers were well aware that these changes did not apply to his attitude towards his subjects. He might have developed a certain thread of patience when it came to his wife, but to them, he was still the cold and heartless ruler that he had always been. 

Therefore, those that had always been tolerated by him at his court had not been surprised as Jaken, the newly appointed premier, had announced the names of those that had to leave the Western Castle immediately. Among them were yōkai that had been at Sesshōmaru’s court for generations, yōkai that had thought that their names and lineage alone had earned them a place near the throne. It had caused an open outcry, but the soldiers had made sure that those affected by his decision left the castle immediately. Those who were allowed to stay knew that more things would change from now on. After all, a new lady resided among them. They had soon realised that if they wanted to stay, they had to accept and respect her. The majority of courtiers had already come to terms with the fact that the Lady of the West was human, and they expectantly awaited her return.

The men and women lined the castle courtyards as the heavy gates opened and Sesshōmaru set foot into the Western Castle. Rin walked at his side, holding onto his arm. Before the gates had opened she had instinctively reached for him, searching for his support in some way. She knew it was not common among nobility to have physical contact in public, but she was nervous, and therefore she was grateful that Sesshōmaru didn’t correct her. She linked her arm with his and took a deep breath as she began to walk, holding her head high as she remembered what Sesshōmaru had told her a few months ago, when she had come to the castle for the very first time. 

_Bow to no one._

At first, everything seemed to look the same. But the closer they came to the first set of stairs, the more Rin realised that the courtyard looked entirely different. And it was not just the courtyard. As Rin raised her head and looked around, she realised that the entire castle had been renovated. Everything seemed to shine in the sunlight, the colours were more intense than before, and old-fashioned elements of architecture had been replaced with new work. And it did not stop there. Instead of another courtyard it was a garden that followed the next set of gates. Rin’s eyes widened at the sheer beauty of it, and she looked up at Sesshōmaru in awe. Had he done all this for her? But Sesshōmaru didn’t meet her gaze, and his face was the emotionless mask that he always showed to the world. Rin suppressed an excited giggle and moved a little closer to him as they entered the garden where more courtiers were waiting for them. They bowed to them and greeted Sesshōmaru respectfully – but this time, they greeted Rin in the same breath. Rin was surprised, but the gesture warmed her heart, even if she wasn’t sure yet if they truly meant it. 

The garden had surprised Rin, but what she got to see next made her speechless. 

When they had left the castle to go to Shimojō, these doors had led to their private rooms. But the entire wing had been removed and replaced with a huge, beautiful, green paradise. A stream wound its way through the grass and ended in a large pond that was surrounded by trees and bushes. Flowers lined the walls and made them look less massive, and gravel pathway led to a large patch – Rin’s very own herb garden. 

“What… what happened here?” Rin breathed and looked up at Sesshōmaru, barely noticing her maids Yuka, Chihiro, and Miyako, who were standing to her left to welcome her to her new home. Sesshōmaru let his eyes wander over the masterpiece the gardeners had created, and he found himself approve internally to the changes. It was exactly what he had had in mind.

“This,” Sesshōmaru said eventually, “is your new home. Come.” He took her through the garden towards the newly constructed shiro. A long, roofed corridor connected the building with the rest of the castle, but it was far away enough to guarantee the privacy that the Lord and Lady of the West deserved. 

“Your rooms are over there,” Sesshōmaru said and gestured with his hand towards the open doors. He had chosen the location of Rin’s private chambers personally. Knowing that she didn’t like to stay indoors for too long, he had made sure that her bedroom and drawing room sat right along the patio that offered the very best view of the garden. “Mine are on the other side. Of course there will be-“

But Rin had thrown himself into her arms before he could say anything else and kissed him passionately. “Thank you,” Rin breathed against his lips. “Thank you, Shujin.”

Sesshōmaru was a little overwhelmed by her reaction, and for a moment, the daiyōkai was indeed speechless. Rin’s maids quickly looked away to hide their grins. After all, it was rare that the Lord of the West didn’t know what to say. He cleared his throat and stepped back as Rin let go of him again to get a proper look of her new home. She skipped a few steps as she walked up to the patio and entered her new rooms with almost childish excitement, gasping at the sight of the interior. She had liked her old chambers very much, but these new rooms were of incomparable beauty. Fine tatami mats covered the floors and delicate patterns ornamented the walls and even the ceiling. The futon in the bedroom was framed and thin, beautiful curtains were hanging from the ceiling, to ensure privacy if Rin desired it. The alcove had been decorated with a scroll that Rin recognised as one of the many gifts she had received on her very first evening as Sesshōmaru’s wife. A flower bouquet completed the picture. And there, in the corner next to a beautiful vase, stood a home altar. 

He had remembered her request.

Sesshōmaru remained in the doorframe, watching Rin admire her new personal realm. “I did not know the names of your parents and siblings,” he said. “Otherwise I would have ordered…”

But as Rin sank down to the floor in front of the home altar, he stopped talking. She pulled the comb of her mother out of her hair and carefully placed it on the smooth surface of the altar and put her hands together for a moment to say a short prayer. Sesshōmaru looked away, granting her this brief moment of privacy. He was not religious, but he respected the kami like every sane living being. And if this made Rin happy, he would not criticize her for it.

A moment later she rose from the altar and turned around to him. The happy smile had returned to her face, and it warmed his heart – although he would have never admitted that to anyone.

“You arranged all this?” She asked. “For me?”

“No, for Jaken,” Sesshōmaru replied dryly. “Of course I arranged it for you.”

Rin chuckled. “You are seldom sarcastic,” she said and walked over to him, taking his hands. “Thank you, Sesshōmaru. Everything here is so… beautiful.”

“I told you that I wanted you to feel at home here,” Sesshōmaru said. “Whatever is necessary to achieve that will be done.”

“Just promise me you won’t overdo it,” Rin whispered and stood on her toes, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. She was aware of the maids that were watching them, but in this moment, she couldn’t have cared less. If this was her home, then she could do as she pleased within these walls. And that included kissing her husband whenever she liked to show him her love and gratitude.

To her surprise Sesshōmaru gave in to the kiss, and she felt him gently squeeze her hands. “Do not get too used to things like that,” he said eventually and pulled away from her. “It is not my intention to spoil you.”

“It is a little bit too late for that,” Rin chuckled. “You spoil me very much indeed. You always have. Now, can I see your rooms, too?”

Sesshōmaru smirked and let go of her. “Of course. Come.”

The rooms on the other side of the shiro looked very similar to the ones Sesshōmaru had lived in before – the design was simple yet elegant and worthy of a ruler like him. A large futon, big enough for two, lay on the tatami mats near the wall, opposite a large painting of a woman in a yellow kimono that Rin had not seen before. 

“That is a beautiful piece of work,” Rin said and approached the painting, looking at it in awe. “Who is she?”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “Is it not obvious?” He asked and came to stand right behind her, looking up at the painting. The woman in it held a cherry blossom in her hands, and to her feet sat a cat. “That is my beautiful wife. Enjoying the last few days of summer. Obviously the cherry blossom has been added subsequently.”

Rin turned around to him and stared at him with wide eyes. “That… that is me?” She breathed. “But…” She looked back at the painting, unable to believe that the stunning woman on the parchment was supposed to be her. “How did you…”

“The artist is one of the courtiers,” Sesshōmaru said. “He made the sketches during one of your walks through the main garden and worked on this painting while we both were away. I must say it is a good piece of art. Although it cannot compete with the original, obviously.”

Rin felt how her eyes filled with tears, and she quickly looked away to hide them from Sesshōmaru. He didn’t need to see her cry again, he would only call her a stupid little girl for not having her emotions under control. Instead she looked up at the painting again and admired the details and the excellent brushwork. The woman in the painting had full red lips and big brown eyes, and her dark hair surrounded her almost like a protective veil. She was looking down at the cherry blossom in her delicate white hands. 

“Is that how you see me?” Rin asked quietly as she had eventually found the courage to speak again. “So… so…”

She trailed off as felt Sesshōmaru’s hand on her back and his lips on her hair. “So perfect?” He asked, his voice low and gentle as he spoke, and it sent shivers down Rin’s spine. “Yes. Yes, I do. Although this painting could never compete with your natural beauty.”

Rin cast down her eyes, closing them for a moment. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, she thought. If this truly showed how Sesshōmaru saw her, then he had an unusual taste for a yōkai. The demonesses at court were flawless, like the woman in the painting. They deserved to be immortalised in this way. She was only human. She would never be like them.

“I must admit that I had had a different painting in mind at first,” Sesshōmaru said and pulled her out of her thoughts. “But I decided against it. You would have never agreed to a painting of that sort.”

Rin turned around to him and looked at him in confusion. “A painting of what sort?” She asked. Sesshōmaru didn’t reply. He only raised an eyebrow.

Rin blushed all over as she realised what he was talking about and shook her head vigorously. “That would be indecorous, Sesshōmaru!” She whispered. “Even thinking of such a… such a thing is scandalous!”

To her surprise Sesshōmaru chuckled – a sound she rarely heard from him. “You would be surprised how many paintings of that sort exist,” he said and gently lifted her chin with his finger. “But I realised that I wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of another man seeing you naked. Everything under these layers belongs to me, and I will not allow any other man to look at you.”

Rin shivered as she felt his eyes on her. There it was again, his possessive behaviour when it came to her. Sometimes she found it tiresome, but this time she found it quite flattering that he didn’t want anyone else to see the body he had caressed and kissed so many times. 

She reached for his hand and leant into his touch. “I love you so much,” she said softly and kissed his palm. “Even if I don’t understand how you can see me in this way. Nonetheless it is a beautiful painting. I will have to thank the artist.”

“You may do so tonight at dinner,” Sesshōmaru said. “Our return will be celebrated with music and dancing.”

“I see,” Rin nodded. She had almost forgotten that this was how things worked at the castle. After all, this was not Shimojō anymore. Here, Sesshōmaru was the Lord of the West at all times, and she had to take her place at his side. “I am looking forward to it.”

Together they returned to the garden of the shiro where their ways eventually parted. Sesshōmaru had to return to his study and discuss the latest developments with Jaken and his advisors. Rin watched him leave with a warm feeling in her chest of which she was sure that it wouldn’t disappear anytime soon. He had done all this for her, just to make her happy. 

Her maids were already waiting for her in her bedroom, and they greeted her excitedly. “Oh, we are so happy that you are back, Mylady!” Yuka exclaimed after Rin had hugged them all, although it was a highly unusual gesture, especially for a lady. But Rin didn’t care. She had missed her maids, and she wanted them to know that. 

“Aren’t these rooms beautiful?”

“Indeed, they are,” Rin agreed. “I still cannot believe that his lordship arranged all this just for me.” She shook her head lightly. “Have you been well while I was gone?”

“Yes, Mylady,” Chihiro nodded. “We have been working very hard. But now we are happy that we can serve you again.”

“We heard that you have been ill, Mylady,” Yuka said with a small frown on her pretty face. “We were so worried about you, and we prayed for a quick recovery.”

“That was very kind of you, and I am sure your prayers helped,” Rin assured her maids. “I feel much better already, but I still have to be careful and I must not overexert myself. That is what the miko said.”

“We will help you in the best way possible, then, Mylady!” Miyako said eagerly. 

“But where is Keiko?” Yuka asked curiously. 

“Oh, she is… she is with Kyōya-sama at the moment,” Rin said with a grin. “He asked for my permission to court her.”

Her maids gasped. “No!”

“Yes!” Rin laughed. “And they are very happy together. Oh, there have been some very interesting developments, but I am sure that Keiko will tell you everything about it.”

“What developments?!” Her maids said with one voice and looked at her with wide eyes, but Rin only shook her head with a laugh and sat down at her dressing table, clapping her hands. “His lordship told me that there will be a grand dinner tonight, and I want to look pretty for him. I must thank him for all this after all. Can you help me?” She looked up at her maids, who began to squeal in excitement and gathered around her to pick the right kimono, jewellery, and hairstyle for the evening.

*************

Over the course of the following days, Rin slowly settled into her life at the Western Castle once more. Now she found it much easier to find her way through the corridors – she hadn’t realised how old and complicated the castle’s architecture had been before their departure. But now she didn’t get lost again on her way to Sesshōmaru’s study or whenever she went to see Ah-Un at the stables. 

It wasn’t just the structure of the castle that had changed. Those who had always looked down at her for being human were gone. Instead she was greeted politely wherever she went, and she never had the feeling that she was not welcome. Rin would always return the greetings, although she still didn’t have the courage to strike up conversations with the courtiers as they were still strangers to her.

Shortly after her return, Fumiko had bumped into Rin as she had been on her way to the stables one morning to look after Ah-Un. The women had greeted each other excitedly, and Fumiko had introduced her friend to a bunch of ladies that had just arrived at the court. Rin learnt that the women belonged to the Dragon clans and were therefore related to Keiko, but none of them had met the fire yōkai before. “I heard the most interesting story about her,” Fumiko said and moved closer to Rin. “Is it true?”

Rin giggled. “Yes, it is. Her life will change completely if she chooses to become his mate. But I am sure that she will accept his proposal.”

“What a lucky woman she is!” Fumiko sighed dreamily. “Kyōya-sama is a very handsome man. And that lineage!” She linked her arms with Rin and the two women made their way through the castle to the stables. “Tell me, Rin-chan, what are your plans for this spring? Your birthday is soon, right? Humans celebrate their birthdays, I’ve heard. I would love to see that here, too!”

Rin had missed the bubbly woman very much, and so she was happy to get to spend time with her again. “Oh, I am not sure yet,” she admitted. “It is entirely up to my husband if we celebrate my birthday or not, but we really don’t have to. And… and I’ve been thinking about asking him for a tutor. I want to educate myself, and I want to be able to help him. I know it is very unusual, but…”

Fumiko shook her head. “Oh, don’t say that! I think that is a great idea! You should definitely ask his lordship. I am sure he will approve of your decision and help you to find a tutor. I can help you a little as well if you like. Although I must admit that my knowledge is also limited.”

“You would do that for me?” Rin beamed at her. “Really? Oh, you are such a great friend, Fumiko-chan!”

Fumiko laughed. “Of course I will help you!” She said and smiled at her friend. “Now let’s go and see how Ah-Un is doing. I’ve heard so many stories about his lordship’s loyal dragon.”

They spent the rest of the morning in the stables and showered Ah-Un in their affection. Rin was glad that the gentle beast seemed to like Fumiko, and she showed her friend where she could find the apples in the stables to give Ah-Un a treat. Spending time with a friend outside of her shiro made Rin happy and distracted her from the things that were awaiting her. Just that morning Sesshōmaru had informed her during breakfast that he had received a message from his mother, and that she intended to visit them soon. Lady Yumiko had not mentioned a specific date in her message, and so Rin found herself in an uncomfortable situation. On the one hand, she feared her mother-in-law. On the other hand, she wanted to thank her for giving Sesshōmaru the information he had needed in order to save her life. 

However, as Rin returned to her rooms that afternoon, she was stopped at the door by her maids. 

“His lordship wishes to see you in his study, Mylady,” Chihiro said excitedly and began to adjust Rin’s kimono. 

“Immediately?” Rin asked with a surprised frown, but she felt her heart flutter at Sesshōmaru’s unusual request. Perhaps it meant that he actually wanted her to get involved with his work as the ruler of the West. Perhaps he just wanted to spend the afternoon with her. Rin didn’t care. “Do I look presentable?”

“Very much so, Mylady,” Yuka assured her and reached out to fix Rin’s hair quickly. “This kimono suits you so well, especially combined with the comb of your mother.”

“Thank you,” Rin said softly and absentmindedly touched the heirloom as she turned around again and made her way through the corridors to the heart of the castle where Sesshōmaru spent most of his days either in his study or in the council room. Advisors, courtiers, and servants bowed to her as she walked past them, and Rin tried to keep her steps under control, but she couldn’t help but walk faster than usual as she kept wondering why Sesshōmaru wanted to see her at this time of the day, in this specific place.

She turned left at the next corner and finally arrived at the doors to Sesshōmaru’s study. The guards standing next to it greeted her with respectful bows and opened it for her so she could go inside. Rin stepped over the threshold and her eyes searched for her husband. “Shujin?”

Sesshōmaru stood on the other side of the room by the window. He turned around as she entered, greeting her with a small nod. “Rin,” he said calmly, but the expression on his face did not match his speech. Rin stopped in her tracks, but before she could speak again she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Ah, there she is. My dearest Rin.”

Lady Yumiko gracefully rose from the cushion by the desk and inclined her head to Rin before she approached her and studied her curiously with her beautiful golden eyes. Rin swallowed thickly and quickly inclined her head to her in return to greet her mother-in-law.

“L-lady Yumiko,” she said nervously. “I wasn’t aware you would join us so soon.”

“There is no need to be afraid of me, my dear,” Lady Yumiko said softly and gave Rin one of her few honest smiles. “I mean no harm to you or to your beloved husband. I merely came to see how you were feeling. Of course I heard about your illness. After Sesshōmaru was so successful at binding your life to his own I was very surprised to hear that you had become sick. Therefore I am very happy to see that you are feeling so much better already. A nice colour in a woman’s cheeks is an excellent indicator of her health.”

Rin blinked. “Oh… I… I’m feeling much better, yes,” she said. “Thank you for asking.”

Yumiko smiled lightly and began to fan herself as she looked at Sesshōmaru. “My son just told me about your struggles to fit in here,” she said. 

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I did not call them struggles,” he said. “I said that I had decided to bring forth certain changes in order to-“

“… to make courtly life easier for you,” Yumiko said, ignoring Sesshōmaru’s glare the way only a mother could. “I wish to assist you in these matter, my dear. As the wife of my only son and the mother of my future grandchildren, it is my duty to take care of you. I was in your position once, and I know how to handle courtiers and servants. You will be grateful for my support, my dear Rin.”

Rin looked at Sesshōmaru and swallowed thickly. Lady Yumiko wanted to help her to become a true Lady of the West? “I… I don’t know what to say,” she said and met Yumiko’s gaze again. But she surely did not offer her help without expecting something in return. What was it that she wanted?

“You should accept her offer,” Sesshōmaru said, much to her surprise. “Essentially, she is right. She used to be in your position. Therefore, she is more than capable to offer you the support you require.”

“That is the nicest thing that you have ever said about me,” Yumiko said and smiled at her son. “So be it then. I shall stay here and turn you into a true Lady of the West. Do not get me wrong, my darling girl, you are already doing a wonderful job, for a human.” She sighed and began to fan herself once more. “I will take the rooms in the east wing, if you don’t mind. I always liked the view from there, you see…”

She walked out of the room as if she still owned the place, leaving Rin and Sesshōmaru behind. As the guards closed the doors, Rin finally found her voice again. She sank down on the floor next to Sesshōmaru’s desk and clasped her hands on her lap.

“She wants to help me?” She asked her husband, the confusion clear in her voice. “Is she… is she serious?”

“She is,” Sesshōmaru said dryly. “To be fair, my mother has a point. She is indeed the most suitable choice.”

“But…” Rin looked at the cushion Lady Yumiko had been sitting on. “She must want something in return. Surely she doesn’t want to help me out of the goodness of her heart.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I suppose that she wants something. But I have to admit that I do not know what it is yet. Nonetheless you should accept her offer. She may be a beast, but you can learn a lot from her.”

Rin looked down at her lap as she let the news sink in. If Sesshōmaru did not see his mother as a threat to her, could that mean that she could trust Lady Yumiko as well? She had to try, at least. Perhaps her mother-in-law truly only wanted to help her and share her experiences with her. As her eyes fell on the work on Sesshōmaru’s desk, she remembered her conversation with Fumiko.

“May I ask you for something, Shujin?”

Sesshōmaru, who had been looking out of the window, turned his head slightly towards her to show her that he was listening.

“I would like to… to be able to read and write better,” Rin said, playing with the hem of her sleeve nervously. “Do you think that there’s someone who would be willing to help me? I only know the hiragana and a few kanji after all, and I would really like to improve my…”

“Of course,” Sesshōmaru said and nodded lightly. “It can all be arranged.” He returned to his desk and sat down beside her, earning a hug and a kiss from his wife a second later.

“Thank you, Shujin,” she said and pulled away again after a moment. This was his study, after all, not their private chambers where she could hug and kiss him as much as she liked. 

“You are welcome,” he replied. “You should go. I am sure that my mother will come to see you soon to begin with your… whatever you wish to call it. I will see you tonight at dinner.”

Rin suppressed a sigh and nodded. Outside their private chambers he was often so very formal, even in moments like these when they were alone. But the courtiers had their eyes and especially their ears everywhere, and Sesshōmaru had a reputation to uphold.

The Lady of the West returned to her rooms on her own, only followed by her guards that were still coming with her wherever she went, ready to give their lives for her if they had to. Their presence had annoyed Rin at first, but she knew that Sesshōmaru only meant well, and that Takeo and Takashi were only doing their job. At least they would not follow her around in the shiro. This part of the castle was where she could be herself at all times, with her maids to keep her company. But this time, there were not only her maids waiting for her. Lady Yumiko had already joined them and fanned herself in annoyance as she asked the maids if they had forgotten where they stood. Rin gathered her kimono and walked a little faster as she came to her maids’ rescue. “What is going on here?” She asked and looked at first at Keiko, then at her mother in law, who seemed entirely unimpressed. 

“I was telling your maids to show me your kimonos,” Yumiko said. “But this one here” – she glanced at Keiko – “refused to follow my orders.”

“Her name is Keiko,” Rin replied dryly. “And I am sure that she had a good reason for denying your request.”

Keiko nodded. “I told Lady Yumiko that I could not open your wardrobe without your permission, Mylady.”

Rin understood. “I see. My lady-in-waiting only wanted to do things right, Lady Yumiko. Please do not be angry with them. They are very dear to me.”

Yumiko nodded and sighed a little. “Of course. This is your realm, after all.” She moved to sit down at the low table in Rin’s drawing room. “I merely wanted to see your kimonos to have something to begin with. You see, the wife of a ruler needs appropriate clothing. Elegant clothing. The one you are wearing is beautiful, by the way. The perfect choice for a Spring day like this one. Who chose it this morning?”

“That was me, Mylady,” Keiko said and bowed her head to her. Yumiko seemed surprised.

“You have taste, then. Accept my apology, will you?” She put her fan down and Rin went to join her at the table as the maids rushed to prepare the tea for them. Rin would have to speak to them later to make sure they knew that Yumiko meant no harm to them or to her. 

Lady Yumiko let her eyes wander over the ornamented walls and ceilings, over the exquisite furniture and delicate fabrics that had been used to furnish the room, and Rin couldn’t help but notice that her mother-in-law seemed actually impressed.

Rin reached for the teapot and filled the cup of her guest the way Lady Chieko had taught her. The tea poured into the delicate porcelain in an elegant curve and made almost no sound. Rin carefully put the pot back down and clasped her hands on her lap, as it was now the turn of her mother-in-law to fill her own cup. But Lady Yumiko only smiled at her. 

“Well done,” she said. “Very well done, indeed. This is clearly a technique you have learnt from Lady Chieko. Very suitable for formal and informal situations. But allow me to show you something else, too.” She reached for the teapot with her long, slender fingers. “The tea ceremony is not just any ceremony. It can decide over someone’s fate, you see. And it is a tool for every woman to get the attention of the man she desires.” Rin had no idea what she was talking about, but Lady Yumiko did not wait for her to comment. “We are all so very demure and modest most of the time,” she hummed as she held the teapot in her hands and let it hover over Rin’s cup. “But even in situations like these we can incite men to lusty thoughts by showing them what they could have.” She began to pour the tea into Rin’s cup, pulling back the hem of her sleeve slightly to expose her wrist and a short bit of her lower arm. “This is a technique commonly used by human geishas. But you see, it does not matter whether the man in question is human or a yōkai, my dear. Deep inside, they are all the same.” She put the teapot down on the table and covered her wrist again, as if she had never intended to show it in the first place.

Rin looked down at the steaming cup of tea in front of her for a long moment. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Rin asked, sick of pretending that the presence of Yumiko did not make her uncomfortable. “Why are you helping me?”

Lady Yumiko met her gaze and tilted her pretty head aside. “Because I know my son,” she said. “And I know how difficult he can be. He may love you, but he is a man. And men are oblivious of what makes the women in their lives unhappy. In order to survive at this court, my dear, you need to become part of it. The roles are clearly distributed. Sesshōmaru is the sovereign. He rules the Western lands like his father and grandfather before him. He decides who lives and dies. You, on the other hand, are his wife. Your duty is to bear his children and to support him. But that is only what the world gets to see.” Yumiko reached for her tea and took a small sip. “A male inu yōkai may appear as the leader. But in reality, his mate rules over him. That is the power that you possess as his wife. Have you not noticed it yet? That you may play him like a fiddle in private, if you wished?” She put the cup down again and clasped her hands on her lap. “You are human. That makes you different from the rest of us. Therefore, you have to develop your own strength. It is important that you do, because you need to keep the balance between the faces that Sesshōmaru has.”

“The sovereign and the lover,” Rin murmured before she even knew what she was saying. To her surprise, Lady Yumiko nodded. 

“Precisely. It is in his nature to rule and to lead. But he has chosen you as the one to live at his side. That makes you the most powerful woman in his realm. I dare to say that it might even make you the most powerful mate within the four kingdoms. Without my help you won’t be able to survive in the ugly business that courtly life is. Your power lies in its shadows. And I will help you to exploit your full potential.”

Rin took the cup of tea into her hands and took a small sip, unaware that she was doing it exactly in the appropriate way for a woman of her position. This was the first time someone had actually defined her role and position, and Rin knew that she could believe her. After all, there was no one else who knew more about it than Sesshōmaru’s mother. She had been in Rin’s position for so many years and knew how difficult it could be. If she truly wanted to be Sesshōmaru’s wife, if she truly wanted to be able to rule at his side – which was what he wanted, after all – then she had to accept every offer of help that she got.

She looked up at Lady Yumiko and nodded lightly. “When do we begin, Mylady?” She asked softly.

Lady Yumiko smiled and reached for her own cup once more. 

“Call me Hahaue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaue = respectful way to say "Mother"


	25. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were as creative with my dissertation as I am with this story then I'd have a PhD already.

The men gathered at a place that even the kami had forsaken. 

A great fire had destroyed the stretch of land that divided the four kingdoms from the rest of the country. Since then, it was deserted. No human, no animal, no yōkai ever stayed in it for long, only using it as a passage. For these men, however, it was the perfect place for their meeting.

They were not human. Among them were several kinds of yōkai, all of them strong, greedy, and hungry for power. Under normal circumstances, they would have been at each other’s throats already. But what united them was their hatred for mankind, and the goal they shared.

The man that had called them to this place was an inu yōkai, and well known among the four kingdoms. A group of panther yōkai had come with him to support his agenda, and, although it was very unusual for yōkai of their kind, they had chosen him as their leader. At least for now.

“Tell us what you want, Takudo,” one of the other yōkai hissed, revealing his tongue as he spoke. The snake yōkai was impatient, something his kind was known for. “We do not have much time.”

“I agree,” Takudo said and straightened his shoulders. “I have gathered you here because of the impertinence that the Lord of the West brought upon us all. A dirty, filthy human woman is supposed to be the Lady of the West. And her influence on Sesshōmaru knows no limits. Not only does he now favour the humans on his lands. He allows the woman to rule in his name! To rule over yōkai and decide over yōkai matters!”

The panther demons growled and spat on the ground to express their disgust. 

“And we are supposed to sit back and watch while humans slowly replace us,” one of them said bitterly. “First it’s only that woman. Then she’ll bear him filthy hanyō children who will mate with humans and before we know it, a human will sit on the throne of the West!”

The others agreed with hisses and growls. “It’s disgusting to even think of it,” another inu yōkai said and grimaced. “Mating with a human.”

“You’ve fucked human women before,” someone said with a smirk. The inu yōkai huffed. “I’ve raped and killed them as they deserve. Not like Sesshōmaru.”

“This woman and everything that she bears is a threat to the natural order,” Takudo said. “We must get rid not only of her. But also of Sesshōmaru himself.”

What followed was a minute of complete silence. The yōkai looked at Takudo, some in curiosity, others in shock at Takudo’s suggestion. Of course they had all thought about this possibility, but none of them had ever dared to voice it. 

“That would be high treason,” someone said. 

“What Sesshōmaru does is far worse than high treason,” Takudo growled. “We have to take care of this situation now before it gets out of hand. We have to take back what is ours. We have to cleanse the realm from this filthy disease that is called humanity. And we will start with the lady herself.”

He looked every single one of them directly in the eye. He would never forget how this worthless, pathetic human – a woman even – had dared to speak up against him.

“Who is with me?”

******************** 

Rin was not sure if she should have agreed to this.

She lay in her husband’s bed and rested her head on Sesshōmaru’s bare chest as she absentmindedly played with his silver hair. The young woman couldn’t help but wonder if it was truly necessary, but both Lady Yumiko and her husband had stressed that it was entirely normal in royal circles to undergo such a procedure. Nonetheless, Rin was not sure if she should have asked Kaede first. Or any other miko.

“Rin.” 

She closed her eyes and sighed internally. Did the man even know what effect he had on her each time he said her name? Was he even aware that he sent shivers down her spine every time he addressed her in this simple way?

Sesshōmaru’s grip around her waist tightened a little. “What are you worrying about?”

Rin looked up at him. “It’s nothing,” she said and rested her head on his chest again. But of course, her husband would not give up that easily. 

“Tell me.”

Rin sighed, properly this time. “I was just wondering if it’s really necessary to do this. I mean, she’s a yōkai, and I am human, how can I even be sure that-“

“Lady Shizue knows what she is doing,” Sesshōmaru said. “You don’t have to worry about her skills. She is the best healer known among yōkai. And she has helped humans, too, for centuries.”

“But is it necessary, Sesshōmaru?” Rin sat up in bed and looked down at her husband. “I mean… I know it was me who suggested asking a healer if I’m strong enough again to… you know.” She blushed and bit her lip as she looked away from him. Just a second later she felt his cool hand on her cheek, and his lips on her temple. 

“Do what you think is best, Rin,” Sesshōmaru whispered. 

Rin leant into his touch and buried her face in his shoulder. Sesshōmaru had been surprisingly patient with her for months. He hadn’t touched her since she had woken from the fever, and he had given her all the time she had needed to recovery from her illness. But it had not been easy for Rin either. She missed the feeling of his hands and lips all over her body, and she had dreamt of passion many nights during his absence. She admired him for his patience, and she was grateful for it, too, but she wanted to be his wife again – in every way. 

But a pregnancy could be dangerous, perhaps even life-threatening, if her body was not ready.

A gentle knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Mylord? A messenger arrived for you,” a male voice said.

Sesshōmaru gave a hum as a response. Rin pulled away from him and sat back as he got out of bed and reached for his clothes. She had always found it fascinating to watch him perform ordinary tasks like getting dressed. 

“I will keep you informed,” she said, hugging her knees. “Can I have a kiss?”

Sesshōmaru huffed but turned around and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I shall see you later.”

Rin watched him leave and sighed deeply, looking up at the painting opposite Sesshōmaru’s bed. The woman in it seemed perfect, as if she was the most confident woman in the world. A woman like her didn’t need healers or teachers or instructors. 

Could she ever be that woman in reality?

The Lady of the West sighed and slipped out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her narrow shoulders before leaving the room. It was a cool Spring morning, and she was sure that Sesshōmaru would have scolded her for walking around barefoot if he could see her now. Quickly she walked down the patio to the other side of the shiro where her own rooms were and slipped inside, shivering as she sat down in front of the fireplace to warm her hands and feet. In moments like these she was immensely grateful for having servants that took care of the fires while she was away. 

Just a few minutes later the doors slid open and Lady Yumiko entered, wearing a gorgeous new kimono with a fur collar that matched her silver hair perfectly. “Ah, there you are again,” she hummed as she stepped inside. “Good morning, my dear. I hope you have slept well in the arms of your husband.” She sat down and began to fan herself as usual. Rin blushed. Yumiko would always allude to the fact that Rin and Sesshōmaru barely spent a night apart.

“I have, yes,” Rin answered. “I-“

“I hope you have practiced celibacy last night, Rin-chan,” Yumiko said suddenly and tilted her pretty head to the side. “Otherwise the examination will be useless.”

Rin blushed even more. “Of course we have,” she murmured and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Hahaue…” 

Yumiko raised her eyebrow, as usual whenever Rin addressed her that way. “Yes, dear?”

“Is it really necessary?” Rin asked, wringing her hands nervously on her lap. “I mean…”

“Of course it is necessary,” Yumiko said without batting an eye. “You should feel honoured. As the Lady of the West you have access to the best medical care. When I was in your position I used to undergo this examination once a year. After all, it was my duty to remain healthy and, well, ready for my husband. Unfortunately, we were blessed with only one child nonetheless…” She sighed and shook her head lightly. “And don’t tell me you have never been examined. Or would it be the first time?”

Rin shook her head quickly. “No, no, of course not,” she murmured, thinking back to the time when she had been fourteen. Just a week after her first monthlies – a week that had been defined by painful cramps and a terrible headache – Sango had taken her to the next village to be examined by a miko. They had all agreed that neither Kaede nor Kagome would perform it, as they were her family. It had been a terribly embarrassing conversation, and therefore, Sango had decided to come with Rin. The miko in the neighbouring village had been very friendly, and she had been very careful. Rin had been terribly nervous, but just after a few minutes the miko had announced that she was completely healthy, but that a marriage was out of the question for her for at least two more years. Upon her return to the village, her family had greeted her with sweets and had even allowed her to drink her first cup of sake. 

Nonetheless, Rin was not quite sure what kind of examinations Lady Shizue would have in mind.

“Then I don’t see your problem, Rin-chan,” Yumiko said. “Shizue-sama should be here any moment. I told Keiko to wait for her at the gate.” 

Yuka came in, carrying a bucket with hot water which she put down next to Rin’s bed, as well as some towels. She smiled encouragingly at Rin as their eyes met, and Rin couldn’t help but silently thank the kami for her maids.

“She’s here,” Yumiko said suddenly and turned her head towards the door. “Perhaps I should mention that Shizue-sama has never paid much attention to the protocol. So do not be offended if she does not kneel or handle you with kid gloves.”

A second later Keiko came in, followed by a female yōkai. Her human form was one of a middle-aged woman, a clear indicator that she had to be at least a thousand years old. She was dressed in a simple black kimono and wore her hair similar to the way Sango always wore hers. Shizue looked entirely human – except for her eyes that were of a very intense blue. 

“Shizue-sama,” Yumiko said with a small smile as the healer respectfully bowed to them. “It is good to see you again.”

“Mylady,” Shizue said and clasped her hands behind her back, reminding Rin of Kaede. “It is good to see you again, too. You are in good health.”

“Ah, I forgot,” Yumiko chuckled. “Your eyes are extraordinary. Please, let me introduce you to my daughter-in-law. Rin, this is Shizue, the healer of humans and yōkai.”

Shizue turned her head towards Rin, studying her from head to toe. Rin felt as if she was looking right through her – and perhaps that was even the case. Did her eyes possess a demonic power that helped her to heal her patients?

“Mylady,” Shizue said. “I had heard that the Lord of the West had taken a human as his wife. I was not aware that she was that young.”

“She is older than she looks,” Yumiko said before Rin could even open her mouth. “Eighteen, if I remember correctly. Ah, when I was eighteen I was considered a pup!” She laughed at the memory. “We are so glad that you were able to come, Shizue-sama. Rin was ill for a long time.”

“I can see that,” Shizue said with a small nod, still studying Rin with unconcealed curiosity. “But she seems to have recovered well.” She frowned lightly and took a step towards Rin, who flinched instinctively. “She has the aura of a yōkai,” Shizue said in confusion. “But she is entirely human. How is that possible?”

“Ah, that,” Yumiko laughed. “My dear son has bound his life to hers.”

Shizue turned around to Yumiko for a moment before she looked at Rin again, raising an eyebrow. “Very interesting,” she said eventually. “Very interesting indeed.”

“Shall we begin, then?” Yumiko asked. “You surely understand that Rin here has many more duties waiting for her today. Literacy and music lessons, things like that…”

Shizue clasped her hands behind her back again and nodded. “Of course. Whenever her ladyship is ready. But I can see that she is very nervous.”

“She is young,” Yumiko said with a small shrug. But Shizue gave Rin a small, friendly smile.

“I am not here to judge you, Rin-sama,” she said. “I am only a healer. If you wish, I will perform the examination without an audience.”

“But I am her mother-in-law!” Yumiko protested with a frown. “It is my duty to be present and to supervise the examination, as I am responsible for her wellbeing.”

Shizue raised an eyebrow.

“I remember how nervous you were the night before your wedding to the great Inu no Taisho, Yumiko-sama,” she said. “Your mother-in-law and seventeen ladies-in-waiting witnessed your examination. You were so nervous that you refused to even take off your socks.”

Yumiko huffed. “That was an entirely different situation back then,” she murmured and fanned herself vigorously.

Rin chuckled a little, feeling a little more relaxed after Shizue’s little speech. “It’s okay. She can stay,” she said. “But I… I want to have Keiko at my side, if you don’t mind.”

Shizue nodded. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable,” she said and began to wash her hands in the bucket Yuka had carried in as the examination began.

It was very much like the examination Rin had undergone at the age of fourteen. But in the meantime, her body had changed a lot. She was no longer the lanky teenage girl with tiny breasts and narrow hips. Over the course of four years, she had become a woman with broad hips and a well-shaped bosom. Rin sat still as Shizue examined her body from head to toe. It seemed that the healer was determined not to miss a single bit. She examined her eyes and ears as well as her nose, mouth, and teeth before she continued with her neck and arms. Shizue explained that she was looking for anything that was out of the ordinary, and her skilled fingers brushed over Rin’s chest, weighing each breast in her hands for a moment before she continued with Rin’s stomach, legs, and feet. Eventually, Rin was told to lie back, and she took Keiko’s hand as Shizue began with the most important part of the examination. Shizue’s findings would decide whether she had to let Sesshōmaru wait any longer or not.

“You are doing very well, Mylady,” Keiko said encouragingly as Rin winced a little. How could something that always felt so wonderful with Sesshōmaru become so uncomfortable? She knew that Shizue was trying to be careful, but Rin was nervous and therefore found it difficult to relax. Rin closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, not of the fact that another woman’s hand was where Sesshōmaru had declared was his territory. Just a moment later it was over, and Rin sat up again. 

Shizue washed her hands in the bucket and dried them with a towel as Rin and Yumiko awaited her assessment. “Lady Rin, you are a perfectly healthy young woman,” she said eventually. “I don’t see any reason for you to refrain from intercourse with his lordship any longer.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Yumiko exclaimed and Rin sighed in relief, instinctively hugging Keiko tightly. Her lady-in-waiting laughed. “I told you that everything would be fine!” She said softly.

Shizue smiled lightly at the unusual pair before she spoke to Lady Yumiko again. “She has good hips. It should be easy for her to give birth. Also, her breasts are still growing, as she is still young. Nevertheless, I have no doubt that she will be with child very soon. Human women usually conceive very quickly when they mate with yōkai.”

Yumiko seemed to be in seventh heaven. “Oh, that is wonderful news indeed. Thank you, Shizue-sama.”

“Thank you,” Rin said and rose from the bed once she had put on her yukata again. “That means a lot to me.”

Shizue inclined her head to them. “I am sure you wish to take a bath now. And I should take my leave.” She bowed to them once more before she walked out of the room and followed Yuka, who had been waiting outside. 

Keiko had soon heated up the water for Rin and the young woman enjoyed her hot bath in silence, trying to think of the best way to tell Sesshōmaru the good news. Should she go to his study and tell him directly? Or should she surprise him tonight? The possibilities seemed endless, and Rin entirely forgot the time as she tried to come up with a plan. When Keiko eventually came to look for her, it was already past noon, and the water had cooled down significantly. Rin quickly got dressed in one of her favourite kimonos and rushed to her lessons with Lady Chieko. Of course, she was too late, and Lady Chieko began to lament over a young woman she had once known that had always come too late and who had ended up getting eaten by a shark. But Rin didn’t care. 

In her mind, she was already in her bedroom with Sesshōmaru, and his kisses found her way down her body.

**************** 

Sesshōmaru’s claws missed Kyōya only by a millimetre, and the inu yōkai jumped back, quickly raising his arms to protect his face. In the same breath he reached for his sword, running up a tree. “You’re becoming slower, Mylord!” He shouted down at Sesshōmaru, only to leap out of the way a split second later as his whip of light got dangerously close to his throat. Their swords clashed together and the yōkai found their faces only one hand’s breadth apart.

“Don’t you dare,” Sesshōmaru growled. 

Kyōya smirked. “Oh, did that strike a certain cord, Mylord?” He buried his heels in the ground to brace himself against his opponent. “You’re a married man. It’s only natural that it makes you wea-“ Sesshōmaru’s fist hit him hard in the face and Kyōya fell on his back with a gasp, feeling the tip of Sesshōmaru’s sword Bakusaiga against his throat a second later. 

“Dead,” Sesshōmaru said calmly, looking down at him coldly. 

Kyōya coughed and spat out blood. “Goodness, that is what a call a good blow to the jaw,” he muttered and slowly sat up as Sesshōmaru withdrew his sword and stepped back. Kyōya hadn’t expected him to attack him with his fists only, but he had to admit that it had been a rather smart move of his sovereign. Most yōkai were so convinced of themselves and their weapons that they didn’t expect a man like Sesshōmaru to attack like that. 

“That is entirely your own fault,” Sesshōmaru huffed. “And besides, you have become careless. I could have killed you.”

Kyōya chuckled and stood. “Isn’t that the point of our training, Mylord?” He asked. “It is getting dark. Perhaps we should go back to the castle.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “You want to get back to Keiko.”

“And you want to get back to Lady Rin,” Kyōya replied with a smirk. “There is no shame in that, Sesshōmaru-sama. Most men miss their wives at some point.”

“And you claim to be the expert for that,” Sesshōmaru said, putting Bakusaiga back into its sheath. “It’s been weeks only, Kyōya.”

“Fantastic weeks, though,” the other inu yōkai said with a shrug before he transformed into his true shape. He was smaller than Sesshōmaru, whose demonic form was truly impressive, but that did not mean that he was weaker. They flew back to the Western Castle and transformed back into their humanoid forms in mid-air, landing on their feet in the inner courtyard in the midst of a bunch of curious ladies. They shrieked and quickly stepped back as their sovereign and his advisor materialised before them, and the ways of the men parted as if they had just arrived together accidentally.

Deep down, Sesshōmaru understood why Kyōya was so eager to get back to his mate. It was an ancient peculiarity of nature that male inu yōkai appeared dominant and belligerent towards others, but turned to wax in the hands of their wives. An inu yōkai ruled his pack, but his mate ruled him. Even his father had been very different whenever had spent time with his mate, but Sesshōmaru was sure that Izayoi had been the only one to actually have control over him. What was it that human women possessed that demonesses could never achieve? 

He entered the long corridor that connected their private shiro with the rest of the castle, only to be stopped at the doors by one of Rin’s maids. She was one of those whose names he had never bothered to remember. The girl knelt down and bowed to him before she spoke. “Lady Rin wishes no disturbance, Mylord.”

Sesshōmaru frowned lightly. “No disturbance? What is that supposed to mean?” He demanded to know. 

“She is very busy, Mylord,” the girl said, keeping her head on the ground as she spoke. “She told me to tell you that, should you wish to see her, she will join you tonight for dinner. Furthermore, she told me to tell you that she knows that you will understand and respect her request, Mylord.”

Sesshōmaru was taken aback, but he would have never shown it, especially not to a maid. His face remained emotionless as usual. Whatever Rin was doing, she didn’t want to be disturbed, not even by him.

“Fine,” he said. “Tell her that I expect her to be punctual tonight.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and walked away, heading towards his study. Whatever it was that Rin was doing, he wouldn’t interfere and grant her privacy. He owed her that much.

Changings his plans, he called in Jaken once he had arrived at his study and allowed the kappa to give him a detailed report of the latest developments. Jaken almost cried tears of joy, as Sesshōmaru usually threw him out in the afternoon, and so he tried to impress his sovereign by giving him the most detailed explanations for every single item on the agenda. But the daiyōkai was barely listening. In his mind, he was with Rin, asking her about the results of the examination. He had assured her that he didn’t mind waiting, and that her health was more important to him than any of his physical desires – but Sesshōmaru could not deny that he missed her. That he missed it. That he missed the feeling of her naked body against his own, the way she moved with him whenever he claimed her, the sounds she made when his fingers touched her in the most forbidden places… 

“Mylord?” Jaken said carefully after Sesshōmaru had not responded for the second time. “I, uh… did you hear what-“

Sesshōmaru, who had been staring absentmindedly into the void, turned his head towards his premier. “What.”

Jaken began to stutter as the sheer coldness of Sesshōmaru’s voice sent shivers down his spine. “I was j-just t-telling you that t-the b-birthday o-of Rin – I- I mean the birthday of Lady Rin, y-your most honourable w-wife, is in a few d-days a-a-and I was just wondering if you had a-a-anything planned f-for the o-occasion?!”  
Sesshōmaru frowned lightly. Rin’s birthday was coming up, and the kappa had remembered? Perhaps Jaken was indeed not that useless. “I have already taken care of that. There will be a feast in the garden. I have invited her family.”

“H-her family?!” Jaken’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. Not only had Sesshōmaru arranged festivities for his wife’s birthday – he had also sent invitations. “Y-you mean t-the hanyō and-“

“My brother and his wife, as well as the old miko and the monk and his wife, the demon slayer.”

“B-but what will the people say if there’s a d-demon slayer a-“ A heavy inkpot hit Jaken right in the face and knocked him over. Sesshōmaru had risen from his desk and was now standing in front of a large shelf, looking through documents. 

“I do not care what people say, in case you have not noticed yet,” Sesshōmaru murmured as he searched through the countless scrolls. “They are Rin’s family and they will be treated accordingly.” He pulled out the scroll he had been looking for and walked past Jaken, who had just sat up and shook his head. The ink had soaked the tatami mats, leaving large, black stains. “Clean that up. Those mats were expensive,” Sesshōmaru said and left the room. “Otherwise I might have to kill you.”  
Jaken gasped and bowed several times to his lord, but the daiyōkai had already left the building and walked away towards his library. 

*************** 

Rin was indeed punctual that night.

Sesshōmaru entered the dining room precisely at sunset and took his seat at the head of the table where the servants had just finished serving the food. Just a moment later the door slid open for a second time and his wife entered, wearing a light blue kimono with a white obi. To his surprise, she wore her head in a different way as usual: she had put it up the way many noble ladies wore their hair, decorating it only with a silver comb that he recognised as one of his many gifts to her. It was a valuable piece of jewellery. When he had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday, she had been so shocked and overwhelmed that she had almost dropped it. Later he had realised that jewellery like that was probably not something a village girl could wear every day, but he had wanted her to have it. Only the best was ever good enough for his Rin. That much he had already known back then, before he had proposed to her. The hairstyle suited her well, and he could not help but notice that it showed off her beautiful, delicate neck in a very specific way.

“I hope I’m not too late, Shujin,” Rin said softly as she sat down, her knee brushing his leg lightly. Merely a coincidence, Sesshōmaru thought as he shook his head. “No, you are not,” he said and reached for the bottle of sake to fill her cup. 

“Oh, no, please, just water,” Rin said softly. “I think sake would be too strong for me today.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “Why?” He asked, putting the bottle down. “Is something the matter? What did Shizue say?”

Rin shook her head. “Of course not,” she assured him. “Everything is fine. Shizue-sama was very kind.” She reached for the sake and began to pour the wine into Sesshōmaru’s cup. Just then her sleeve slipped out of place and revealed her delicate, white wrist and a little bit of her underarm. It was almost nothing, and most people would not even have noticed – but it was enough to awaken Sesshōmaru’s fervour. His nostrils flared almost unnoticeably as her sweet scent reached him and the beast inside him woke from its deep slumber. 

Just a moment later, she had withdrawn her hand again. Instead, she was looking up at him with those big, brown eyes that he loved so much. “She said that I’m perfectly healthy,” she whispered, as if she found it embarrassing to even think about it. Her small hand reached out for his. “Will you share my bed tonight, Shujin?”

Within the blink of an eye, the Lord of the West had risen from his seat. He grabbed Rin around her waist, and he heard her gasp in shock and surprise as he carried her out of the room, taking her far away from the public eye to the sanctuary of their shiro.


	26. The Sadness of the Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dissertation is going not well. Ugh.

The rain gently pattered down on the roof of the shiro, muffling the noises coming from within. But it did not matter – anyone could have guessed that the Lord of the West had taken his wife to bed, and that they did not intend to leave the solitude of their chambers anytime soon. Regardless of the rain. 

The light blue kimono Rin had worn that evening lay forgotten on the floor, right next to the clothing of her husband. He had almost ripped it from her body a few hours ago, and only because she had stopped him with a kiss the kimono was still in one piece and not completely ruined. But from that moment on, she had been unable to stop him. And she still was.

But Rin was wise enough not to complain. After all, they had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

She sighed blissfully as Sesshōmaru kissed her breasts, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. Now that he had satisfied his hunger, he took his time with her, worshipping her body the way she deserved it. His long, slender fingers caressed her body, wandering down her sides to her hips and thighs, where they remained for a moment, only to find their way to the most forbidden places. His long, silver hair tickled her, causing her to shiver each time he moved his head. Rin bit her lower lip, suppressing a moan as he gently eased his fingers into her. “Oh… Sesshōmaru…”

After he had taken her to bed and made her submit to his fervour – something Rin would always do happily – she had finally understood why Sesshōmaru had not touched her at all during these last few months. Rin had often wondered why he had not even tried to please her with his mouth or hands alone, or why he hadn’t allowed her to do the same for him. Now she knew that he had stayed away from her to protect her from himself. It was often rather easy to forget that he was a yōkai, and that he could crush her between his fingers any time if he chose to do so. Or if he lost control over himself.

But her husband had changed, even if he didn’t like to admit it. Rin was certain that his soul was responsible for it. He seemed to have more control over himself, even in moments like these, when he reminded her more of a yōkai than usual. 

A shaky moan escaped her lips as his fingers were replaced by his mouth and tongue, and she reached down to run her hands through his hair. “Oh, Sesshōmaru…” She whispered with a smile on her lips. “You spoil me so…”

A chuckle came from him as a response, and a moment later he had pulled away from her again. “Perhaps I should stop, then. I remember saying that it is not my intention to spoil you.”

Rin sat up and reached out for him, pulling him down on the mattress with her. “But you do little else,” she whispered and pressed her lips against his with a satisfied hum. 

Sesshōmaru smirked and gave in to her kiss, only to take control of the situation once more a second later. He kissed along her jawline, breathing in her sweet, feminine scent as he nuzzled her neck and pushed her knees apart once more. Rin did not even think of protesting against it, and she let out a shaky breath as he entered her for the third time that night, and she was sure it would not be the last time before sunrise. His fangs gently grazed over her skin as he began to move inside her, quickly finding a rhythm that both of them could enjoy. Rin would have let him do the most unspeakable things with her that night if he had wanted that. But she thoroughly knew to appreciate the charms of this way of lovemaking. It was slow, gentle, and careful, and a beautiful expression of Sesshōmaru’s feelings for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as he slowly but skilfully brought her to another climax. Rin bit her lip but couldn’t supress a soft moan as it sent shivers down her spine, and she felt herself tighten around him before she went limp in his arms again and bathed in the afterglow of the pleasure he had given her. Sesshōmaru always needed a little longer than she did, but Rin didn’t mind. She loved watching him when he slept with her, admiring the blush on his usually pale cheeks, the red sparkle in his beautiful, golden eyes, or the sounds he made to remind her that she was the object of his desire, and that there would never be another woman. 

His grip on her hips tightened as he thrust into her a few more times and reached his climax, groaning into Rin’s neck, emptying his seed into her womb once more. Rin sighed blissfully and arched her back instinctively as the familiar warmth spread through her body, lifting her hips to meet his final thrusts before he came to rest on top of her. She could feel him pulsate deep inside her, and she took it as a good sign. Three times in one night was impressive, according to her friends – but only for a human. She was sure that Sesshōmaru was capable of mating with her several times in one night, and that he was only holding back because of her human physique. 

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear once he had calmed down again and began to play with his hair, knowing that he liked that very much. “I love you, Shujin.”

Her husband kissed her neck gently. “I love you, too,” he murmured, making Rin’s heart swell in her chest. Each time he used the three magical words, she would find herself in seventh Heaven. Although she knew that he loved her regardless of his choice of words, it made her immensely happy each time he actually said it. She turned her head to kiss his temple. “Could you let me get up, my love?” She asked him quietly. 

Sesshōmaru hummed. “A woman should remain in bed after intercourse,” he murmured. “It enhances the possibility of a successful conception.”

“I have not left this bed for hours!” Rin laughed and gently pushed him away from her. “I have to go somewhere!”

“And where is that?”

“It is where even an emperor goes to by foot.”

“What is that supposed to mean.”

“Sesshōmaru, I need to pee!”

She quickly wrapped the blanket around her naked body as she slipped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom next door, shutting the door as she heard Sesshōmaru laugh. 

He laughed. He actually laughed! It was an honest, open, hearty laugh, and Rin wondered for a moment if he had actually gone insane. Sesshōmaru never laughed. He only ever smiled every now and then, but she had never seen or heard him laugh like anyone else.

She quickly relieved herself and washed herself with a wet cloth before she returned to the bedroom where Sesshōmaru sat on the futon and chuckled to himself, as if he had been just told his very first joke.

“What is so funny?” Rin asked with a frown and sat down beside him on the futon, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself before she reached for a piece of cold meat from the tray of food a very embarrassed Yuka had brought to her a few hours ago.

Her husband shook his head. “Nothing,” he chuckled. “I just forgot what a wonderful sense of humour you had.”

“I have a wonderful sense of humour?” Rin repeated, raising an eyebrow as she took a bite.

“Do you not remember the things you said to Jaken as a child?” Sesshōmaru asked, cupping her cheek. “I remember them all. You made me smile many times.”

“Oh.” Rin shook her head. “But I never saw you smile. Although it is a very beautiful smile that you have.”

Just then he smiled at her, as if he were doing it just to make her happy. “You are the only one who knows it, koibito,” he said and ran his fingers through her hair as he leant in to kiss her. “Are you satisfied? Did I make your heart and soul sing tonight?”

“More than that,” Rin replied and pecked his lips in return. “I think I’ve never felt more loved.”

“Good.” Sesshōmaru kissed her once more before he pulled her onto his lap and buried his face in her neck again to bask in her beguiling scent. “Don’t think I was not aware of what you were doing during dinner,” he hummed. “Touching my leg. Showing me your wrist. Exposing your neck.” He smirked and his tongue licked over her sensitive skin, making her shiver. “Are you even aware of the power you have over me, Rin?”

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed softly. “I don’t have any powers that would make me equal or superior to you,” she murmured. “I’m just glad that you don’t seem to grow tired of me.”

“Don’t say such foolish things,” Sesshōmaru whispered and let his fangs graze over her throat. Rin swallowed thickly at the unexpected feeling and instinctively tilted her head to the side, offering him her throat and showing her submission to him. “You are constantly in my thoughts, wherever I go. Whatever I do. It is always you. Only you.” His tongue slid up her throat and he gently grasped her chin as Rin looked at him with wide eyes. “Do I scare you?”

She quickly shook her head. “N-no,” she breathed. “Of course not. You could never scare me…”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “You should be scared. You should have been scared of me the moment you saw me in the woods all those years ago. But for some reason you chose to stay with me. The stubborn little girl that you were. And now you are a stubborn woman. And a beautiful one, too.”

Rin blushed. Whenever he paid her a compliment like that she compared herself to the demonesses at court in her mind. But Sesshōmaru was no fool. He knew his Rin. “For me, you are the most beautiful woman at my court,” he said. “And you always will be. What do I have to do that you believe me, koibito?”

“Nothing,” Rin whispered and cast down her eyes. “I believe you.” That was a lie, and Sesshōmaru knew it, but he decided to drop the subject. He lay down again and pulled his wife with him, letting her rest her head on his chest again. 

The rain had become stronger and it didn’t seem as if it were going to stop anytime soon. At least there was no thunderstorm coming, Sesshōmaru thought as he stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly playing with Rin’s hair. He remembered how scared Rin had been as a child during a particularly heavy thunderstorm. That night, they had sought refuge inside a hollow tree. Jaken had tried his best to cheer Rin up with stories from his days as a general, but eventually, the only one who had been able to soothe her had been Sesshōmaru. He had allowed her to curl up against him and hide inside his mokomoko until the thunderstorm had passed. The next day, she had been as cheerful as always.

The daiyōkai looked down at his wife, only to find her asleep again. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing had become even again. She looked incredibly fragile like this, and so very young. But she was no girl anymore. She was a woman, and, most importantly, she was his wife. 

The one person Sesshōmaru had chosen to protect.

************* 

“Everyone is talking about it. Absolutely everyone!”

The women sat in the garden under the large cherry tree and enjoyed the first proper rays of sunshine. Keiko had taken Chiyo outside and let the baby sleep on her lap while Fumiko told Rin about the latest gossip. This time, it was all about the Lord and Lady of the West themselves. But Rin was not surprised. Of course people were talking about Sesshōmaru’s unusual behaviour, and that he had carried her out of the dining room in front of everyone to mate with her. 

“They shouldn’t speak about it,” Keiko said and shook her head. “It is not right.”

“I think it’s best to let people talk,” Rin said with a shrug and stroked Mimi, who was lying on her lap. “I mean, they do little else.”

“Indeed,” Fumiko agreed with a laugh. “But judging by the look on your face it must have been a fantastic night for you, Rin-chan. You’re even blushing!”

“I’m not,” Rin murmured and shook her head, but it was true. She had had a wonderful first night with her husband after a long time of waiting and dreaming, and she was sure that Sesshōmaru would return to his habit of joining her in her bedroom every night. Mimi stretched out on her lap and let Rin rub her belly, purring happily as she did so. “What about you, Fumiko? How is your husband?”

Fumiko sighed and shook her head. “He is a spoilsport as always. I told him he should consider himself lucky that his lordship allowed him to stay, and that he should take the opportunity to relax a little and have some fun, but he only told me to mind my own business.” She rolled her eyes and began to fan herself. “I have no idea what he is even up to. I barely see him. We might share the same room but we are hardly in it at the same time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Rin said with a small frown and touched her friend’s arm. Fumiko shrugged. “It’s fine. I didn’t expect much when I married him. And besides, I really cannot complain. I live a good life here.”

“And I’m happy you are here,” Rin assured her and turned her head as the little Chiyo squeaked on Keiko’s lap. Keiko gently lifted the baby girl into her arms and patted her back lightly, humming a soft tune. Rin couldn’t help it, but she was slightly jealous of her friend for having a baby, even if Chiyo was not Keiko’s own. But there was no doubt that Chiyo would be loved, despite the fact she was a hanyō. She had indeed come to the right place. 

“Would you like to hold her, Mylady?” Keiko asked, knowing how much her mistress loved babies, and she placed Chiyo in Rin’s waiting arms. Rin cooed at the little girl and rocked her gently back and forth, kissing her chubby cheeks.

“Soon you will have one of your own, Rin-chan!” Fumiko said with a chuckle. “I mean, if his lordship keeps going like that you might even end up with twins!”

“Fumiko!” Rin whispered and blushed deeply. But her friend was right. If Sesshōmaru indeed bedded her the way he had the night before, she would be pregnant very quickly. Oh, how she hoped that it would come true!

“You’re born to be a mother, anyway,” her friend said and kept fanning herself as she watched Rin interact with the baby. “But first you’ll celebrate your birthday! Did you speak to his lordship about it?”

“He said he has arranged a feast,” Rin said, and she still couldn’t believe that Sesshōmaru had actually been planning her birthday since the day they had gotten married. “In the big garden. With musicians and dancers.”

“Oh, how lovely!” Fumiko smiled. “I didn’t know that his lordship had a romantic side.”

“Believe me, I didn’t know either before I became his wife!” Rin laughed and gently bounced the little Chiyo in her arms, making the baby girl squeal with joy. “Do you like that, hm? Yes, of course you do, you little beauty!” 

They stayed in the garden for a little longer until the clouds covered the sky completely and it became too cold to sit outside. Fumiko excused herself as she had planned to take a bath, and Rin and Keiko returned inside. It was high time for Chiyo to take a nap, and Rin wanted to practice with her shamisen to prevent another tirade from Lady Chieko. One skill at a time, she told herself as she took the instrument and sat down on a cushion. She was only human, and she would never be perfect, but she could keep practicing and become better with each day. Gently she plucked the strings, biting down her lower lip, as usual whenever she had to focus. It obviously took more than a well-played song on a shamisen to be a lady. No, a proper lady had to master various skills: the tea ceremony, playing at least one instrument or singing, dancing, the art of spirited conversations… it was a lot, and most girls of a certain class started learning all these things from a very young age. Rin, however, barely knew a thing, and she was glad that she was able to perform a tea ceremony without spilling the tea everywhere. But she knew that if she truly wanted to become part of Sesshōmaru’s world, she had to study all these things and practice, practice, practice. 

Her mother-in-law joined her in the late afternoon for a cup of tea and the latest gossip. At first, Rin had not been too sure about Yumiko’s presence at court, but now she was grateful for the older woman’s support. Yumiko seemed to have accepted her as her daughter-in-law despite the fact she was human, and the pieces of advice she had given her had all turned out to be quite useful so far. 

Yumiko sat down at the table and poured Rin a cup of tea. “I have found the perfect dance instructor for you,” she told her. “She is a very good friend of mine and used to work with geishas, too. She will teach you everything there is to know.”

Rin frowned a little. “A dance instructor?” She asked. “Is that-“

“Of course it is necessary, my dear,” Yumiko hummed and shook her head lightly. “Sesshōmaru will have private meetings with yōkai of the same social class, and it is the duty of the lady to entertain the guests. Do not worry, these kinds of dances are entirely innocent and only meant to show off your skills. And usually, you wouldn’t dance alone.” She placed the teapot on the table again and let Rin pour her a cup in return. “And besides, dancing keeps one healthy. It is the appropriate way to exercise for a woman of your position.”

Rin sighed a little. “I may be Sesshōmaru’s wife and have this title now, but I don’t feel any different. I see my purpose in helping people. Not in entertaining men.”

“Of course, of course,” Yumiko said calmly. “But entertaining guests successfully leads to helping the humans that live on their lands. They will have good memories of you, and they might ask you for your opinion, as you are, well, human, after all. You know what they want and need better than anyone else at this place.” She reached for her cup and took a small sip. “Believe me, I have done all these things myself. There is nothing scandalous about drinking tea with your husband’s guests. Or dancing or playing the shamisen for them. Sesshōmaru knows this. And I am sure he would be grateful for your help – even though he would never say that out loud, obviously. He is so terribly proud and stubborn.” She sighed dramatically. “I really don’t know where that comes from! He was such a lovely little boy.”

She put the cup down on the table and clasped her hands on her lap. Rin thought about Yumiko’s words, wondering if she should trust her on this as well. Perhaps she could indeed help Sesshōmaru in the role of an entertainer for his guests. After all, she knew how much he hated spending time with them. He always called these meetings a waste of time. Time that he would rather spend with his wife, as he had told her. The fact that he put her above everything else flattered Rin, but she knew that his position as the ruler of the west was equally important and required his full attention.

“I’ve heard we will celebrate your birthday,” Yumiko said eventually. “I must say I am looking forward to it. I have always liked a good feast.”

Rin shrugged lightly. “I told Sesshōmaru that I don’t need to celebrate my birthday but he insisted.”

“Of course he did,” Yumiko said. “Did he not visit you every year for your birthday to bring you gifts?”

Rin nodded, thinking of the countless kimonos he had brought her over the years. She had been the most spoiled girl in the village, according to Kaede, but she had only ever worn very few of them. To Rin, they had been far too valuable. “But he wasn’t there the last two years.”

“And that is precisely why he wishes to celebrate your upcoming birthday the way you deserve,” Yumiko said. “He wants to make it up to you.”

Rin blinked at her mother-in-law. “He wants to make it up to me?” 

“Yes.” Yumiko raised one of her perfect eyebrows. “My dearest Rin, is it not obvious? For him, it was very painful to stay away from you for two years. Of course, he understood that you needed time to come to terms with your own feelings. You were very young, after all.”

Rin lowered her gaze and looked at the cup of tea she held in her hands. She had barely thought about that time in her life recently, especially not from Sesshōmaru’s point of view.

“Was it… was it really that awful for him?” She asked her quietly. “Not seeing me, I mean.”

“Ah, you have to ask Kyōya-sama about that,” Yumiko said and shrugged. “I really don’t know. But according to the courtiers he was in an awful mood for exactly two years. And then he returned with you.”

Rin suddenly felt very, very selfish. Being without Sesshōmaru for two years had been terrible, but she had never thought about Sesshōmaru’s feelings. She had always assumed that he, as a yōkai, did not have the same kind of feelings as a human. According to Jaken, feelings and emotions were beneath a great daiyōkai like him, and Rin had always believed him. But now, she felt terribly stupid.

Had he suffered from loneliness, just like her?

“Ah, darling,” Yumiko sighed as the tears started to roll down Rin’s cheeks, and she reached over the table to pat Rin’s hand. “There, there. Don’t worry too much about it. You are here now, you are his mate, and that is what he wanted. You are happy with him, are you not?”

Rin sniffed and nodded lightly. “I am very happy with him, Hahaue,” she said quietly. “And I always wonder what I did to deserve him.”

“Believe me, everyone does,” Yumiko said with a small smile. “Don’t get me wrong. But Sesshōmaru was the last man people expected to marry a human. Something about you must have intrigued him.”

The door slid open and Sesshōmaru appeared in the doorframe, looking down at the women at the tea table. Rin quickly wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her kimono before she dared to face him. 

Her husband was, without any doubt, the most handsome man Rin had ever seen, and in moments like these she became very aware of that. His silver hair was slightly wet due to the persistent rain and began to curl at the ends. His golden eyes first went to Rin, then to his mother. Then, his expression darkened. 

“What is going on here?” He asked, and his voice was dangerously low. “Why is my wife upset, Mother?”

Yumiko sighed softly. “It is-“

“It is not her fault,” Rin murmured and shook her head. “Please don’t be angry with her.”

“Perhaps I should leave you two alone,” Yumiko said and rose gracefully from her cushion. “I will be in my rooms.” She gently touched Sesshōmaru’s arm as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind herself.

“Why are you crying, Rin?” Sesshōmaru asked surprisingly gently and sat down at the table on the cushion that his mother had left behind. It was time for the conversation he had always feared, but he knew that it was necessary. Rin was not any woman – she was his wife, and during these few months of their marriage he had seen her cry too many times. And sometimes, she had not been able to tell him a reason. “I wish to know what I keep doing wrong that you feel the need to cry and hide yourself away from me. Please be honest, or this is not going to end well. And by that, I mean our life together.”

He folded his arms and looked at her with an expression that Rin had never seen on his face before. It was a mixture of both patience and anticipation – both emotions were rarely to be found with Sesshōmaru, and Rin knew him well enough to know that Sesshōmaru did not show emotions unless it was absolutely necessary. He meant it. And the fact he was being honest with her sent shivers down her spine.

“You don’t know what to say?” He asked after a while, tilting his head to the side as Rin remained silent. “Have I done something so awful that you do not dare to speak about it?” Now it was Sesshōmaru’s head that was coming up with the wildest explanations, and suddenly, a terrible thought crossed his mind. He couldn’t tell if it was possible, but he had heard stories. If something like that had happened between them without him realising…

“Is-“

“It’s not your fault, Sesshōmaru,” Rin said quietly and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “I was talking with your mother about my birthday and then she told me about the two years we spent apart. And I realised that I never… that I never considered your feelings in that matter. I only ever thought about my own feelings and how terrible I felt until I found the courage to call for you.” She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her gaze to look at him. Sesshōmaru looked at her in utter surprise and confusion. He had expected various accusations, but nothing like that.

“Was it as difficult for you as it was for me?” Rin asked him softly. “Because your mother said so.”

Sesshōmaru frowned softly and shifted on his cushion. “Rin, I don’t think that-“

“And therefore, I wish to apologise,” Rin murmured. “I let you wait for so long without even considering your feelings. That was selfish of me. I know that now.”  
Sesshōmaru pushed the table including the teacups and pots out of the way and closed the distance between them, taking Rin’s face into his hands. “How many times do I have to tell you, koibito?” He asked, and Rin swallowed thickly at the desperate tone of his voice. “I asked you to examine your heart at your own pace. Your pace was these two years. I was more than willing to wait for it, even if it had taken you a hundred years to find an answer. Why can’t you understand that I love you, Rin? That my love for you is not bound to any expectations?” He let out a shaky breath and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Of course I missed you during those two years. I missed you more than you could possibly imagine. But I knew that I would have to wait for an answer. You were so young after all.” He pulled back again to look her in the eye. “I knew what I was getting myself into, Rin. And when you called my name, I begged the kami that you would accept my proposal. And your answer made me incredibly happy. It still does.” 

Rin shivered as he suddenly came so close to her, but she didn’t back away. Sesshōmaru was rarely that passionate when he spoke. But the more emotions he showed, the more important the subject was to him. That much she had known from the very beginning. 

“So if there is something that makes you unhappy, then I want you to tell me. You are my wife, and I will do everything it takes to make you smile.” Sesshōmaru let go of her face and reached for her hands instead. Rin intertwined her fingers with his and kept her gaze lowered. No, she was not unhappy. She was happy. Happy to be his wife, happy to be with him, happy to share her life with him. 

“I just want to know one thing from you, Sesshōmaru,” Rin said eventually. 

Sesshōmaru frowned. “What is it? Please tell me.”

Rin bit her lip and took a deep breath before she lifted her gaze. “What is it that you see in me? Why… why me?”


	27. A Daiyokai in Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very difficult to write, but I hope that it explains itself. 
> 
> Warning for smut!

They flew over a large forest; the one Rin was not allowed to enter. According to Sesshōmaru, it was infested by dangerous parasitic yōkai that did not differentiate between demons and humans, or adults and children. Rin had obeyed without questioning him and had never entered the forest that began right behind the barrier that protected the Castle of the West. Now that she was flying over it on Sesshōmaru’s back she couldn’t help but wonder if it was true. The forest was thick and dark and seemed scary enough. Why was Sesshōmaru taking her into this direction, to this place? She was not afraid – after all, she was with her husband. But Sesshōmaru had not given her a reason. He had merely told her that he wished to show her something. 

Rin had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his mokomoko. She had missed moments like these when she was alone with Sesshōmaru, and away from civilisation. It was almost like their travels in the past, with the exception that neither Jaken nor Ah-Un had joined them this time. But Rin didn’t mind. She was curious to see what Sesshōmaru wanted to show her. 

Sesshōmaru did not speak as they left the Western Castle behind and began their journey towards the north. It felt good to have Rin on his back, to feel the curves of her soft body against his own. Flying with her felt natural to him, this was how it was meant to be. Neither he nor Rin liked to be locked up in a castle. Outside of the castle it felt as if they were finally able to breathe again.

They landed on a large clearing and Rin slipped from Sesshōmaru’s back. She looked around curiously, but it was just an ordinary clearing with nothing special to see. 

“Where are we?” She asked Sesshōmaru with a small frown. 

“This is not the place,” Sesshōmaru told her. “I need to transform into my true shape before we proceed with our journey.”

“Why?” Rin asked in surprise. She had seen Sesshōmaru in his true form before, but he had only transformed into it in order to fight. 

“Because there will be a barrier,” he said. “And it will only let me through in my true form. You have nothing to fear, as you are human. But I need you to understand that I am not the same when I have transformed. My demonic side will take over and I will react differently.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “Will you recognise me?” She asked him carefully. 

Sesshōmaru frowned. “Of course I will”, he said, as if it was obvious. “You have nothing to fear from me in either form. But you will understand what I mean.” 

He took a step towards her and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her forehead before he walked away from her again. Rin instinctively took a few steps back as she watched him transform, something she had witnessed few times only as a child. His facial features began to change just as his golden eyes turned red: slowly his jaw lengthened and turned his beautiful face into a scary, demonic visage. Then, within the blink of an eye, he transformed into a large sphere of light and rose high in the air, transforming into a giant white dog right in front of Rin. The ground shook as he landed on large paws and the true Sesshōmaru let out a deep growl as he looked down at her.

Rin stared up at him with wide eyes, taking in his true form. He was impressive. More than that: he was majestic. She had forgotten how huge he actually was, and that this was his indeed his true form. His human shape was only a disguise, and a proof that he was indeed one of the most powerful daiyōkai that walked the earth. This form, however, was what constituted his claim to the Western throne. This form was the inheritance of his father. 

There was no doubt that he was indeed the most powerful among the Inu yōkai.

Slowly Rin reached out for him and offered him her hand. Was he really that different in this form, she wondered, watching him lower his head to touch her hand with his snout. It was warm and soft, and Rin smiled in relief as she realised that he did indeed recognise her. This was just a different version of her husband, she thought as she reached out for him. His fur was beautiful and incredibly soft, and as Sesshōmaru lowered his head even more to present his crescent to her she understood what he was trying to say, and she pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

“I’m not afraid of you, Shujin,” she whispered. He growled lowly in return and then pulled away from her, sitting down to let her climb on his back. Rin found it a little strange to sit on his back as if he were Ah-Un. Carefully she buried her hands in his fur and gasped as Sesshōmaru rose again, her grip in his fur tightening immediately. She was worried that she might hurt him, but Sesshōmaru leaped high in the air and took them away from the clearing. 

Slowly Rin relaxed on his back, taking deep, even breaths as she tried to find the most comfortable position to sit in. His large, firm body felt strange underneath her, and Rin could feel his strong muscles move as he glided through the air with her as if he had never done anything else. This was his natural habitat – this was who he truly was, a powerful inu daiyōkai with subjects who quivered in fear before him. But Rin was not one of his subjects, and she would never be afraid of him. She gently ran her hand through his thick, white fur and couldn’t help but smile to herself. She felt honoured that Sesshōmaru showed his true form to him, and even allowed her to fly on his back. Other yōkai of his kind would surely regard it as shameful. But when had Sesshōmaru ever been like other yōkai?

Little did she know that Sesshōmaru was once more struggling with his demonic side. It went against his nature to let a human come close, let alone have one on his back. His instincts told him to throw her off and to feast on her, but this time, it was surprisingly easy to suppress the voice of his demonic side. He remained in control of his thoughts, although they were now much simpler, less sophisticated, yet more animalistic than before. The feeling of Rin’s hands in his fur soothed him, and he growled in content. Rin laughed, and Sesshōmaru slightly turned his large head towards her. She was smiling at him. Smiling, although she was in the hands of a yōkai that could kill her any second. 

She truly was an extraordinary woman.

Rin didn’t feel the barrier as they crossed it, but she saw the changes immediately. The colour of the forest below changed from almost black to a deep, healthy green, and countless birds played around them in the sky. Rin looked at them in awe and turned her head in all directions to take everything in, eager not to miss any detail. Was the barrier responsible for the sudden change?

She would have asked Sesshōmaru, but in this shape, he was not able to give her an answer.

As they landed on a large clearing Rin slid off his back and looked around. It looked like any other ordinary clearing, except for the broad path that led towards large, red torii. The path behind them seemed endless, but Rin believed to see something in the distance. Something big and imposing. 

“Where are we?” She asked Sesshōmaru and turned around to him with a questioning look. Her husband looked down at her, still in his demonic form, and he gestured with his massive head towards the torii. 

“You want me to go through there?” Rin asked, slightly confused about his intentions. As she took a closer look she realised how big the torii actually were; big enough for even Sesshōmaru – as if they had been built to let a yōkai pass. 

The daiyōkai moved his large head as if he meant to nod and, without haste, moved towards the torii, expecting his wife and mate to follow him. 

Rin was not sure what to expect, but she assumed that Sesshōmaru had his reasons for not returning to his human shape. Perhaps the barrier forced him to. Slowly she followed him through the torii and down the even path. It was very peaceful in this part of the forest, almost too peaceful. The first thing Rin had noticed had been the deep, green colour of the trees, but now she also noticed the countless animals that inhabited the forest. Rin had never seen that many of them before in a single forest, but the animals did not seem to be afraid of them in the slightest – not even of Sesshōmaru, who was already a frightening sight to both humans and yōkai in his true form. His large paws made the ground shake with each step, yet the animals did not back away. Instead, they watched them, as if they were the patrons of this forest.

“What is this place?” Rin asked in wonder. “It is very peaceful here… so… beautiful…”

Sesshōmaru glanced down at her for a moment. He had known that Rin would like this place. A place he had despised for countless years. But the time had come for him to return. After all, this was where it had all begun. Where Sesshōmaru had learnt the history of his family.

Rin gasped as they reached the end of the path. They stood in front of a large shrine, a building that had been erected in honour of not a deity, but a person. Although it was impossibly old it looked as if it was brand new – not a single scratch was visible on the smooth wooden pillars, and the scroll that hung in the centre had not been affected by wind or weather. Clearly, these were the effects of the barrier.

“Where are we, Sesshōmaru?” Rin gasped as she approached the shrine carefully, looking at it in awe. It was a lot to take in. Complicated letters ornamented the ancient scroll, and once again Rin wished that she was better educated. But much to her surprise, Sesshōmaru’s human voice answered.

“This is a shrine that my great-grandfather built,” he said. He had transformed into his human shape again and approached the shrine now as well with his hands clasped on his back. It felt strange to be back at this place. But this time, his heart was not filled with hatred. This time, he felt what he had been supposed to feel the first time he had come to the shrine.

“Your great-grandfather?” Rin turned around to him, glad to be able to look into the face she loved so much once more. “It… how old is this shrine?”

Sesshōmaru shrugged lightly. “I think it is at least ten thousand years old,” he said. “The barrier protects it and keeps yōkai away that do not share our blood. That is why animals feel at home here.”

“But I don’t share your blood either,” Rin replied with a small frown. 

Sesshōmaru smiled lightly. “You are human,” he said. “That is why the barrier let you through. After all, that was what my great-grandfather wanted.”

“What do you mean?” Rin looked up at the shrine and the scroll. “It was what he wanted? Why?”

Sesshōmaru took a deep breath as he followed her gaze and looked up at the scroll with its complicated and elegant letters. “Because he erected this shrine to honour the memory of his wife. A human woman. This scroll here tells us her name. Saya.”

Rin stared at him. Something about Sesshōmaru had changed as he spoke, and the emotionless mask had been replaced with an expression Rin could not quite explain. It seemed as if Sesshōmaru was remembering something important, something he had not been thinking of for a very long time. His pale hand reached out to touch the scroll, but a sudden flash of blue lightning forced him to withdraw his hand again. Sesshōmaru smirked. 

“She was not his mate,” he said. “But she was his fourth wife. My great-grandfather’s great weakness were beautiful women, according to my sire. He already had a mate in his first wife, and two more to keep him company at night. According to the books, he met his fourth wife as he saved a human town. In return for his help, he asked for the most beautiful girl they had. Saya went with him, as she was grateful that he had saved her home. She became the one he loved the most.” 

Rin knew very little about the family of her husband. In fact, she only knew the things he or his mother had told her about Inu no Taisho. Nothing more. It had never bothered her that Sesshōmaru spoke so little about him or the family’s history, as she had always told herself he would surely open up to her with time. But she had always seen his father as some kind of great exception among yōkai, who usually despised humans. Toga had died for his human wife, and Sesshōmaru had always seemed bitter about it. 

Why had he taken her to this place?

“Over the course of the sixty-eight years she lived with him, Saya gave him thirteen children,” Sesshōmaru said, still looking up at the scroll. “And when she died of an old age, my great-grandfather was with her. He buried her at his place and built this shrine for her, making sure that her soul found its way to Heaven. They said that her death almost drove him insane.”

Rin reached out for her husband, carefully touching his arm. Sesshōmaru didn’t move, but accepted her touch wordlessly. 

“When I was a boy, my mother and the other women in the pack told me this story many times. Some found it romantic, I think. But they all had in common that they pitied my great-grandfather for his weakness. I agreed with them. From the perspective of a yōkai, it is foolish to become infatuated with a human. They don’t live long. Within the blink of an eye, they turn to dust.”

Slowly, Sesshōmaru intertwined his fingers with Rin, as if he meant to reassure her that he did not think of her that way. 

“Hence, I was… shocked when my father told me about Izayoi. I had never seen him like that before, and I was certain that the woman had either bewitched him or that he had actually gone insane. The way he spoke about her, the sparkle that I saw in his eyes. It was nothing like him. I told him that it was his business if he wanted to play with pathetic human women, but that he should not bring dishonour on his mate, my mother, by bringing a human concubine to the castle.” 

Sesshōmaru shook his head lightly at the memory. “A few days later, he took me to this place to show me what my great-grandfather had built for the woman he had loved. My father that he intended to marry Izayoi, and that he wanted to live with her, and that he would separate from my mother. In that moment, I was sure that he had lost his mind. I was very young back then, and rebelling against authority. I called him unspeakable things, Rin, things that I deeply regret today. But he never even winced. I asked him what it was that this woman had that he would allow his affection to her to threaten the stability of the realm. Do you know what he said?”

Rin, who had been listening to the story with wide eyes, was pulled out of her trance. She cleared her throat lightly and shook her head as she waited for Sesshōmaru’s reply.

The daiyōkai sighed softly and finally turned his head, looking down at his wife.

“You cannot explain the powers of love,” Sesshōmaru said. “That was what he told me. ‘You cannot explain the powers of love, my son. And you cannot win against them.’” The corner of his mouth twitched as he remembered the expression on his father’s face that day. “Of course I called him a fool. I told him that I did not wish to meet her, and that he would one day regret it. I left, and I didn’t see him again for some time. Then the war began, and I heard that he had won against a powerful daiyōkai called Ryukotsusei just days before he was supposed to go into battle again. He told me that Izayoi would give birth to a child soon – a fact that did not interest me at all. I had come to take what was mine. Tessaiga. I thought it was my right to have it. But then my father asked me if I had someone to protect. I told him that I did not. Soon after that, he left, and fought against a human that had threatened his human wife. The night my father died Inuyasha was born. And I hated the hanyō for taking my father away from me. I had scorned Inu no Taisho for his weakness, but I respected him as my sire.” 

Sesshōmaru looked back at the shrine and he was quiet for a long time. Rin did not dare to speak, afraid that she would destroy the atmosphere of trust. Sesshōmaru, the lord of the West who was famous for dealing with everything with as few words as possible, was finally pouring his heart out to her.

“It took me many years and many battles to understand what my father had been trying to teach me by giving me Tenseiga. By taking me to this place.” He pulled Rin closer, holding her against his chest. “You asked me why I chose you. You asked me why I love you, Rin. The answer is that you cannot explain the powers of love. You cannot win against them. Not even as a daiyōkai.” Sesshōmaru buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, taking in the sweet, feminine scent that he loved so much. “Don’t think that I didn’t try. Oh, I tried to fight against my feelings. But I lost. The first fight that I lost, and I lost it willingly. Because love cannot be defeated.”  
Rin’s heart skipped a beat as he spoke, and a second later he had grasped her chin again, like so many times before, and made her look at him. His gaze was warm and full of love.

“I chose you because I love you. The day you came to me as a woman, not as a child, I realised that there would not be anyone else. Only you. It has always been you.” 

He closed the distance between them and pressed a tender kiss to Rin’s waiting lips. She whimpered against them and buried her small hands in his kimono, feeling her knees become weak under his touch. Sesshōmaru wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, breaking the kiss only to give her time to breathe. “Do you know what I see in you, koibito?” He whispered, bringing his hand up to her cheek. “I see my past, my present, and my future. That is why I bargained with Death. That is why I protect you at all costs. Do you really think that this Sesshōmaru would be able to bear the pain of taking you to your grave?” 

The desperation in his voice sent shivers down her spine, and Rin realised that in this moment, it was not her who was in the weak position. It was Sesshōmaru. By loving her, by publicly declaring that she was his mate, he had brought himself in danger – willingly. All because of her.

“Shujin,” Rin breathed and cupped his cheeks, her heart beating fast in her chest as she watched a single tear fall from his eye. More wouldn’t come, but it was the ultimate sign of his love and desperation. 

“Do you believe me now when I tell you that I love you, Rin?” He asked quietly and allowed her to pull him down to her. He sank to his knees and Rin held him against her chest, pressing countless kisses to his silver hair as she told him yes.

“I always believed you, Shujin,” Rin whispered and felt her own tears roll down her cheeks as they fell on Sesshōmaru. “Oh kami, I always believed you…”

******* 

They stayed on the meadow for a day and a night, holding each other in a tight embrace. Neither Rin nor Sesshōmaru spoke much, only exchanging touches and kisses to reassure the other one of their love and trust. It was a blissful silence, and they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

As the night came and the temperature lowered, Sesshōmaru transformed into his true form again and curled up around Rin, warming her with his fur and the heat of his body. Rin drifted off to sleep almost instantly, but Sesshōmaru stayed awake to watch over her. 

It had taken him long enough to understand what his father had tried to teach him many years ago, but now he did. He raised his head and looked up at the dark night sky. If Death had told him the truth, his father was in Heaven with Izayoi. That meant he would see him again one day. And when that day came, he would thank him. And he would introduce him to Rin.

Love, Sesshōmaru had realised, had changed him in ways that he had not been able to foresee. For a very long time, he had regarded it as a human emotion that was beneath him, and he had taken the successful partnerships among yōkai as a proof. Most yōkai were together out of trust and passion only. His own parents had found each other attractive solely based on looks and power only. 

Now he knew that love was not a single emotion. He felt many things for Rin, among them were pride, trust, passion, approval, kindness, and lust. They were too many to name them all, but the term ‘love’ summarised them well enough. 

But he would have centuries to tell her all of them.

Rin shifted a little in her sleep, and Sesshōmaru put his tail over her as some kind of duvet. In this form he was able to protect her the way it was supposed to be. He was the alpha of their small pack, and she was his mate. She would always come first.

******* 

When Rin woke again in the early morning hours she raised her head, finding Sesshōmaru looking up at the grey sky. Was it possible for a yōkai to seem lost in his thoughts in his true form? 

Slowly she sat up and reached out for his head, stroking his jaw gently. Sesshōmaru let out a soft growl and moved his head down to her, his large snout gently nudging her neck. Rin giggled and kissed him. “Good morning, my love,” she whispered and gently caressed the bottom of his jaw. “Have you been awake all night?”  
Sesshōmaru growled softly and closed his eyes in content. Rin kissed him again. “This is a rather one-sided conversation,” she laughed gently. Sesshōmaru’s tail twitched and he slowly withdrew from her, transforming back into his human shape before he caught her in his arms. 

“Better?” He asked in a low voice and ran a hand through her hair.

Rin giggled. “Better,” she answered and stood on her toes to kiss his lips. Almost instantly, Sesshōmaru pulled her against his chest and lay down with her on the grass. The morning had not come yet, and he would savour this moment with her for as long as it lasted. They were far away from the castle, far away from the eyes of his courtiers. An alpha and his mate, alone in the wilderness.

Rin rested her head on his mokomoko as Sesshōmaru hovered over her, his claws gently caressing her cheek. There was something in his eyes that Rin didn’t know, and as he sighed softly, she couldn’t help but ask. “What is it?” She whispered, touching his hand with her own.

Sesshōmaru let his claws caress her cheekbone. “Nothing,” he answered quietly. “But I will never get used to your beauty.”

Rin blushed all over and she bit her lip, looking away from him, but Sesshōmaru had already lowered his head and began to nuzzle her neck. 

“My beautiful wife,” he whispered as he kissed down her throat. “My beautiful, wonderful mate.”

Rin arched her back and presented her throat to him instinctively, not knowing that she was offering Sesshōmaru the ultimate sign of submission. The daiyōkai growled lowly and he carefully removed her obi, tossing it aside as he worked his way through the layers of Rin’s kimono until he had found what he had been looking for. His lips captured her breasts, and he let his tongue dance as Rin gasped in response. Her sweet, womanly scent captivated his senses, and the beast inside him howled. His animalistic side wanted him to take her until she screamed, but Sesshōmaru pushed the thoughts aside as if they had never been there in the first place. He was able to control himself, and he was certain that he had to thank his human soul for that. Hurting Rin only to get pleasure was out of the question. She was not any prey, not a toy to play with. She was his wife, his mate, and she deserved respect. 

He barely noticed that she had undressed him, too.

Sesshōmaru kissed his way down her beautifully rounded belly and buried his face between her legs, kissing the most forbidden parts of her body. He would never allow another man to see her, to taste her and hold her the way he did. She had been his the moment he had set eyes on her – at first as his protégée, later as the object of his desires. And the way she responded to his treatment made clear that she agreed, and that she would give herself to him only. 

A soft moan escaped Rin’s lips as his tongue danced over her flesh and she reached down to bury her hand in his hair. Was it even appropriate to do this right next to a shrine? Would the kami disapprove? As his tongue entered her, all of her thoughts were swept away, and she gave in to the pleasure. Within minutes he pushed her over the edge, and Rin cried out as she found release. Just a second later he had captured her mouth again and let her taste herself on his lips as he settled between her legs. Rin moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her and crushing their hips together. Sesshōmaru could smell her arousal, and, realising that she wanted him inside her, he obeyed the wishes of his mate. 

Rin arched her back as she felt him enter her, but no sound would come over her lips. Sesshōmaru had taken her hands, pinning them to the ground above her head as he intertwined their fingers and moved inside her in a slow, but steady rhythm. They had all the time in the world. This was not about proving a point. This was about Rin, and about the feelings he had for her. The feelings he had never managed to put into words, but now he was certain that she knew. Now she knew that he didn’t care she was human, and that his love for her would never cease. After all, not even a daiyōkai could win against it.

The feeling of skin against skin was one of the many things that Rin loved about sleeping with Sesshōmaru. But nothing compared to the expression on his face each time he found release. As he brought her to a second climax Rin moaned his name, opening her eyes to watch him enjoy the last few thrusts. Then, after a few moments only, Sesshōmaru’s golden eyes went wide, and pure bliss came over him as he emptied his seed into her womb and the world went quiet.

The sun had begun to rise already, but neither Sesshōmaru nor Rin moved to get up. He held her in his arms and she listened to his heartbeat, her lower body aching from his passion. But it was an ache she was willing to bear.

“Shujin?”

“Yes?” Sesshōmaru nuzzled her hair.

“You said that… that Saya gave your grandfather thirteen children.”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean… do you…”

“No.” Sesshōmaru kissed her hair. “Unless you want that many.”

Rin smiled softly and kissed his chin. 

“Let us begin with one.”


	28. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a breakthrough with my dissertation!!!
> 
> Also, there is not much happening in this chapter. I hope you still like it!

Rin and Sesshōmaru had returned to the castle in the early afternoon, but instead of going back to work, Sesshōmaru had spent the rest of the day in the shiro. No one had dared to disturb them, and between sleeping and making love, the Lord and Lady of the West deepened their bond. Between touches and kisses, he finally told her about the history of his family and offered her a unique view of the dealings of inu yōkai. Rin loved this Sesshōmaru, the one that only she knew. He was open and honest with her, even when he told her things that he would have rather kept to himself. She already knew a little about the dynamics of a pack thanks to Lady Yumiko, but Sesshōmaru was the first who actually explained it to her. Rin had not been aware that she had been doing some things right instinctively, such as offering Sesshōmaru her throat whenever he was angry, upset, or aroused. Other things, however, confused her, but she would have to learn it all. 

“So you mean… you are the alpha of the pack, yes?” Rin asked, looking up at Sesshōmaru as she tried to summarise the things he had told her. “And I am your mate, that makes me… uh…”

“That makes you the female in charge,” Sesshōmaru smirked and nuzzled her hair gently. He was glad that Rin tried to understand their ways. 

“Right,” Rin murmured. “But your mother is older than me, why is not she in charge?”

“She is of equal status to you,” Sesshōmaru said. “But you are my mate, and therefore in charge of all females. It is, however, an unspoken rule that the oldest female of the pack enjoys the same amount of respect.”

Rin nodded. “I see. So… if Inuyasha is your brother, then he is part of the pack, too?”

“That is correct.”

“And Kagome? And their children?”

“Kagome and the children are part of the pack, too. Unimportant members, though, but they are part of it, yes.”

“Unimportant members?” Rin repeated with a frown. “But-“

“That is not meant in a derogatory way, koibito,” Sesshōmaru said. “That merely means that they are not my responsibility. They are Inuyasha’s.” 

“I see,” Rin nodded softly and reached for a strand of his hair. “So… the ones in your pack are related to you. What about the rest of your family? Are you and Inuyasha the only ones that are left?” The thought made her sad, especially after hearing about his great-grandfather and his many wives and children. Sesshōmaru shook his head, but he took his time before he answered. 

“My mother and my half-brother are the only direct relatives that I have,” he said. “But I have distant ones, too.”

“What about the children of Saya?” She asked curiously. “I mean, they were all hanyō. Are they-“

“No.” Sesshōmaru shook his head lightly. “Hanyō do not live as long as yōkai. And besides, they often lose control over their demonic side and get themselves killed easily. But my great-grandfather’s sixth daughter, one of Saya’s children, married into the Sakamoto clan.”

“Sakamoto…” Rin murmured, trying to remember where she had heard the name before.

“And because she was hanyō and her husband was a yōkai, their son was a yōkai, too. Sakamoto Sasuke. His son is in our services. In fact, he is the one I trust the most.”

Rin stared at him and her jaw dropped as she realised who he was speaking about. 

“No way.”

Sesshōmaru chuckled lightly.

“Kyōya?! Kyōya is your… your… what exactly is he to you?” Rin gasped and sat up.

“Something like a distant cousin,” Sesshōmaru said and sat up as well, running a hand through his hair. “And he is a member of the pack. That is why he is the only one that I allow to enter your rooms. He is the only one who is allowed to touch your arms and hands. His scent is a variation of mine, after all.”

Rin needed a moment to let that piece of information sink in. Of all men at court she liked Kyōya the most, and as she thought about it, she became aware of the many similarities that Sesshōmaru and his relative shared. They were both incredibly intelligent and very proud, but Kyōya was definitely more sociable.

“If Kyōya is a member of the pack, does that mean that Keiko is part of it, too?” She asked suddenly. “Does that mean she is like a sister to me now?”

Sesshōmaru shrugged lightly. “If it pleases you, you may see it that way. Nonetheless, you are her superior, and it is her duty to take care of you, as she is a lower member of the pack.”

“I see.” Rin found it all very confusing, but it made her very happy to know that Keiko was part of her family, and she would make sure the other woman knew that.   
She leant against Sesshōmaru again and buried her face in his shoulder. “I’ll do my best to be a good… whatever…”

“You will do great,” Sesshōmaru murmured and kissed her neck gently. “Hmm… you smell so good.”

Rin giggled and wrapped her arm around his middle. “That is another inu yōkai thing, isn’t it?”

“Indeed, it is,” Sesshōmaru hummed. “Your scent is infatuating. And because you are my mate it almost drives me insane.” His hands began to roam her body and Rin sighed softly.

“This would be the fourth time today…” She murmured as Sesshōmaru pushed her sleeping yukata out of the way to caress her breasts. “If we keep going like this I won’t be able to walk tomorrow…”

“You’re the Lady of the West,” Sesshōmaru murmured between kisses. “I’ll carry you. I’ll have your servants carry you in a sedan chair if I must.”

Rin chuckled and gave in to his attempt to seduce her, allowing him to take her away from reality once more. Their lovemaking was short but sweet, and Rin’s lower body ached wonderfully as Sesshōmaru emptied his seed into her womb again. A familiar warmth spread through her abdomen and she sighed in content as Sesshōmaru curled up around her and put his large hand on her belly. 

“What are you doing?” She asked curiously as Sesshōmaru began to move his hand in small circles.

“Making sure that my seed settles,” he said as if it were obvious.

“You’ve never done that before,” Rin said and raised an eyebrow.

“I did,” he replied. “When you were sleeping, most of the time. Or you fell asleep in the process.”

Rin frowned lightly but decided not to inquire any further. It felt nice, and it was indeed very calming. His hand was gentle on her skin, and she was sure that this was one of the many ways an alpha showed affection for his mate. Rin yawned, and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep again. Sesshōmaru smiled softly and kissed her forehead as he put the duvet over her to keep her warm. _Soon,_ he thought as he continued to gently rub her stomach. _Soon she will have my pup. ___

__************_ _

__Chiyo gurgled happily in Rin’s arms, looking up at her with her beautiful big eyes as her mother worked on the hair of the Lady of the West. It was the day of her birthday, and Sesshōmaru had made it clear to Keiko that he expected to see nothing but smiles on the face of his wife. Therefore, Keiko was doing her best to create a masterpiece on Rin’s head and silently thanked the kami for Chiyo, who never failed to entertain her lady. Rin laughed happily as she held the hands of the gorgeous hanyō baby girl in hers and pretended to dance with her. “Who is the prettiest girl in the shiro, hm? Yes, that’s you, Chiyo-chan!” She hummed and tickled the baby girl’s belly, making her squeal in joy._ _

__“She likes you so much, Mylady,” Keiko said as she added a few more pins to Rin’s hair to keep it in place._ _

__“Having her here is such a joy,” Rin said softly. “Thank you for that. Waking up to the laughter of a baby is really nice.”_ _

__“You will have one of your own very soon, Mylady, I’m sure about that!” Keiko moved back from the dressing table, anxiously awaiting Rin’s approval of her work. Rin looked in the mirror and began to smile as she saw the new hairstyle._ _

__“I love it!” Rin gasped and pulled Chiyo up into her arms as she turned around to her friend. “Really, Keiko, what would I do without you?”_ _

__Keiko blushed and bowed her head. “It is an honour for me to serve you, Mylady,” she said. “And it makes me happy to see you happy. Especially today, on your birthday.”_ _

__Rin chuckled and put an arm around Keiko, kissing her cheek. “I keep forgetting that today is really my birthday. I don’t feel like nineteen. I don’t even look like nineteen.”_ _

__“You may look young, Mylady, but you have strength,” Keiko said. “And besides, isn’t youth what most ladies desire? There is a reason they are so jealous of your beauty.” She winked at her and took Chiyo from her so that Rin could get up. Her stomach growled, as she hadn’t had breakfast yet. Keiko had told her that she would have breakfast not in her rooms that day, but in the study of her husband in the official parts of the castle for some reason._ _

__Rin had never spent a morning in that part of the castle. It was usually very busy there, as Sesshōmaru’s advisors and his loyal premier Jaken had their rooms in this wing. But this morning, it was very quiet. Rin assumed that Sesshōmaru had sent everyone away. Nonetheless, she wondered why he wanted to have breakfast with her here, and not in the shiro._ _

__As soon as she got there, Rin realised why._ _

__The view from his study was extraordinary. It was a beautiful Spring day, and the sun was shining through the open doors to the balcony. Sesshōmaru stood in the doorframe, his hands clasped behind his back as he turned around to greet Rin._ _

__“Happy Birthday,” he said with a small nod. “That is how you say it, is it not?”_ _

__Rin approached her husband and smiled up at him. “It is,” she said gently and pecked his lips. “Thank you. Are we having breakfast here?”_ _

__“Yes,” he said and stepped aside to allow her to go outside to the balcony. A small, low table had been taken outside, and it was covered with a large, luxurious breakfast for two. Sesshōmaru had planned the day carefully, and a breakfast on the balcony was just the beginning._ _

__“Oh, that looks wonderful!” Rin gasped and turned around to her husband, who seemed quite pleased with himself. “Thank you, Shujin!”_ _

__“You are welcome,” he said and reached into his sleeve. “But first, allow me to give you something.”_ _

__Before Rin could ask him what it was he had already reached for her neck. As he withdrew his hand again, she found a heavy, incredibly beautiful necklace where his hand had been. It was not of Japanese origin, that much she could tell._ _

__“Tōtōsai has friends in China,” Sesshōmaru said as Rin touched the necklace carefully. “I asked him to bring me jewellery fit for a queen. I think he did a good job.”  
Rin looked down at the necklace and struggled to find the right words. She had never owned jewellery before she had become Sesshōmaru’s wife, and even now she rarely wore any except for her mother’s comb every now and then. The necklace was heavy, and probably incredibly expensive. “Sesshōmaru…” She swallowed thickly. “That’s…” She trailed off, fighting against the tears._ _

__Sesshōmaru frowned. “You don’t like it.”_ _

__“No! I mean, yes! I mean…” Rin took a deep breath and pulled herself together. “I like it very much, Shujin. I’m just not used to receiving gifts like that.” She gently touched the necklace and turned the pendant in her fingers. “It is so beautiful. I shall wear it with pride.” She moved to stand on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, hoping that he understood._ _

__Sesshōmaru returned the kiss immediately and cupped her cheeks. “Good,” he said softly, and decided not to ask her any further. “Come. Let us have breakfast. You must be hungry.”_ _

__Rin nodded and took his hand into hers. “Yes, let us eat. I’m starving,” she said and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They sat down at the table and poured each other a cup of tea before they began to eat, enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the sunlight on their skin. It was indeed an experience to have breakfast on the balcony. The view was extraordinary, and Rin could see beyond the castle walls, almost down to the villages. She would have to visit them again very soon to make sure everything was going well. Helping them out had always made her happy, and she had been sure that she had actually improved their lives. It was not easy to live so close to a daiyōkai, after all._ _

__“What are you thinking about?”_ _

__Rin looked up from her cup of tea as Sesshōmaru spoke. His silver hair shone brightly in the light of the sun and the markings on his cheekbones almost seemed to glow._ _

__“I was just thinking about the villages,” she said and put the cup down on the table. “I would like to visit them again soon.”_ _

__Sesshōmaru smiled lightly. “Of course.” He was not surprised. Rin had always been fond of the humans living on his lands, and he knew better than to stop her. “You may do so tomorrow, if you wish. Today you will have too much to do.”_ _

__“Oh?” Rin tilted her head aside. “You haven’t told me much about my birthday so far. Only that there will be a feast in the garden tonight.”_ _

__“That is correct,” Sesshōmaru said and took a small sip from his own cup of tea. Rin couldn’t help but admire the elegance of his movements. “After breakfast you are free to do as you please. My mother has arranged an afternoon tea for you and some of your friends. And tonight, we will have the feast. I hope you will enjoy the day.”_ _

__Rin nodded. “I’m sure I will. This is so nice of you, Sesshōmaru. Thank you.”_ _

__He huffed. “Don’t tell my enemies,” he said and crossed his arms._ _

__Rin chuckled. “I won’t.” She leant across the table and pecked his lips gently. “I was actually quite sad when I woke up this morning and you were not there. Will you… will you spend some time with me before that afternoon tea?” She looked at him through her eyelashes, trying to copy the way she had seen other women look at men._ _

__But Sesshōmaru was not any man, and of course he was able to see through it._ _

__“My dear.” He leant forward, so that their faces were only a centimetre apart. “I intend to bring you a night full of passion. But for that, you will need to gather your strength today.”_ _

__Rin blushed all over, as usual whenever he spoke so openly about their love life._ _

__“And besides, there are many surprises waiting for you today,” he added and pulled back again as if nothing had happened at all. He took another sip from his cup of tea and then reached for his bowl of rice. “Surprises you will not want to miss because you are giving in to your deepest desires.”_ _

__“It’s not like I’m the only one here who enjoys it,” Rin replied dryly and Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath._ _

__Just as Rin had finished her breakfast Sesshōmaru raised his voice and turned his head towards the door. “What is it?” He asked, slightly annoyed. Rin turned on her cushion and found Jaken by the door to Sesshōmaru’s study._ _

__“I- I was told that I…” the kappa stuttered and quickly bowed to Sesshōmaru as he realised that he was slightly too early for his task._ _

__“Jaken!” Rin exclaimed. “Please! Come closer! How is the best premier that the West ever had?”_ _

__Jaken raised his head and looked at Rin with his large eyes as she spoke, and tears began to form in them as she praised him. He slowly came closer and bowed to them countless times._ _

__“Oh, Rin-sama! Let me congratulate you to your birthday! What a great day this is to celebrate the birthday of our lady!”_ _

__“Jaken,” Sesshōmaru said calmly. “Do as you’ve been told.”_ _

__Jaken jumped on the spot and nodded vigorously. He was very proud that his lord trusted him that much, and he took his tasks very seriously. He cleared his throat and turned to Rin. “Mylady, there is something, well, someone, waiting for you in the central garden.”_ _

__Rin blinked at him. “Something or someone, Jaken? What do you mean?” She looked at Sesshōmaru, who seemed to clearly know what this was about – after all, he had apparently instructed Jaken to come and collect her. But her husband did not react._ _

__“Please, Rin-sama, follow me,” Jaken said respectfully and waited for her by the door. Rin rose from her cushion and smoothed out her kimono, looking at Sesshōmaru in both curiosity and confusion before she followed the little kappa. Was this another surprise? It had to be, as Sesshōmaru hadn’t reacted at all._ _

__She followed Jaken through the long corridors and tried to learn from him who – or what – it was that was waiting for her. But the little demon wouldn’t give her an answer. Rin let out a frustrated sigh as she descended the stairs to the garden and stepped outside into the sunlight. It was quiet and peaceful, and, to Rin’s surprise, she couldn’t see any courtiers._ _

__“Right, Jaken, why am I here?” She asked and looked around curiously, but the kappa only chuckled lightly and led her deeper into the garden. “Jaken, this isn’t funny. Or do I have to give orders now? You know how much I hate giving-“_ _

__“Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin!”_ _

__Before Rin could react a pair of small arms were wrapped around her waist and an excited Akane was looking up at her, jumping on the spot. Rin gasped._ _

__“Akane-chan!” She exclaimed and dropped to her knees to hug her little niece. “Oh Akane! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?”_ _

__“Happy birthday, Auntie Rin!” The girl giggled and kissed her cheek as her little brothers appeared from behind the bushes, and Rin pulled the boys into her arms to kiss their heads. “Oh you! It’s so nice to see you! Where are your parents?”_ _

__“Right there!” Kaoru said and pointed towards the other end of the garden, from where Inuyasha and Kagome were approaching them. But they were not alone. With them were Miroku and Sango with their children – and Kaede._ _

__Rin let go of the children and, not caring that this was a public part of the castle, began to run towards her grandmother and threw herself into Kaede’s arms the moment the tears started to flow._ _

__Kaede laughed softly and gently patted Rin’s back as she hugged her. “There, there,” she hummed as Rin sobbed into her shoulder. She had missed her grandmother more than she had thought, and to finally see her again, especially today, on her birthday, was just too much. Deep inside she knew that Sesshōmaru had invited them, as they would have never dared to come to the castle of the West on their own. And for that she thought highly of him._ _

__He had a good heart. In his own way._ _

__Rin eventually pulled away and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono. She was sure that she looked awful and that her face had become red again, but she didn’t care. Kaede took Rin’s hands into her old ones and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Ye look well, my dear child,” she said. “And so very grown up. Not like my little girl.”_ _

__“Oh, Kaede-baa-chan…” Rin said with a small laugh. “I’m so happy to see you. I had no idea that you were coming.”_ _

__“Yeah, we were surprised, too,” Inuyasha said with a grin. “When we got the letter from Sesshōmaru I thought that he’d finally gone mad.”_ _

__“Inuyasha!” Kagome sighed and shook her head._ _

__“And we were surprised that he had invited us, too,” Sango said, bouncing her little daughter Mineko in her arms. Rin pulled Sango into a tight hug and ran her hand through Mineko’s hair. She wouldn’t hug Miroku – he was not a member of the pack, and that meant that Sesshōmaru wouldn’t like to find his scent on her. But the monk seemed to understand, and he grinned at her. “You’re looking good, Rin! A fine kimono you have there.”_ _

__“It was a gift,” Rin said softly and her fingers brushed over the silk. “From my husband.”_ _

__“Is that a new necklace?” Sango asked curiously and stepped forward to take a closer look at the jewellery Rin still wore around her neck. Rin blushed. “I got it today,” she said softly, not wanting her friends and family to think that she had become vain. “Sesshōmaru always spoils me so.”_ _

__“The old romantic,” Kagome chuckled. “Inuyasha, where’s my necklace?”_ _

__“Keh?” Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. “Since when do you want jewellery, wench?”_ _

__“I’m just kidding, love,” Kagome said and patted his arm gently._ _

__“Auntie Rin? Is this your house?” Akane asked, tugging Rin’s sleeve. “It’s so big!”_ _

__Rin smiled down at her. “This is the big garden where many people go for walks. My rooms are in another part of the castle.”_ _

__“Can I see?” Akane asked with puppy eyes. “And where is Ojii-san?”_ _

__“Your uncle is in his study and working very hard,” Rin explained. “You see, he is the lord of the West, that means he has many things to do. But I’m sure he will come to greet you very soon.” She ruffled her hair gently and looked back at the other adults. “Would you like to go inside? My mother-in-law will surely have tea with us later…”_ _

__“She’s here?” Inuyasha asked and raised an eyebrow._ _

__“Yes,” Rin said. “Is that a problem?” She had never thought about the relationship between Inuyasha and Yumiko. Did they even have some sort of relationship?_ _

__“Never met her,” Inuyasha said with a shrug. “Miroku and I will stay here, yeah? We shouldn’t go to the shiro ‘cause we’re men.”_ _

__“Right. I keep forgetting these things,” Rin said with a sigh. “I will tell Yumiko to move the tea to this place as soon as I see her.”_ _

__“I want to see your rooms!” Akane explained and tugged on Rin’s sleeve. The women laughed at the girl’s eagerness and Rin took them down the hallway to their private shiro. They gasped as Takeo and Takashi opened the big doors for them, and Rin couldn’t help but blush as her friends and family admired the elegant architecture. Their village was nothing compared to Sesshōmaru’s castle, after all. Rin felt slightly uncomfortable as she led them down the patio to her rooms, where her maids had just finished cleaning._ _

__“So… this is it,” Rin said with a small smile. “These are my maids, Keiko, Yuka, Chihiro, and Miyako. But they are more like friends to me, really.” She turned to the maids who bowed politely. “These are my friends and family. This is Kaede, my grandmother. This is Sango, and this is Kagome. Inuyasha’s wife.”_ _

__“Oh!” The maids gasped and bowed lowly to them, especially to Kagome. They had heard a lot about the famous miko who had destroyed the Shikon no Tama, and since she was Inuyasha’s wife, she was a member of Sesshōmaru’s pack._ _

__“And these are the children,” Rin said and looked down at the giggling bunch of children that were standing close to their mothers. “Yuka, do we have some toys here in the castle?”_ _

__“I will try to find some, Mylady,” Yuka promised and bowed her head. Rin thanked her and took her guests outside to the garden, where the children excitedly ran off to examine the pond and the big bushes._ _

__The women sat down on the patio and Keiko served them drinks and light snacks. Rin felt guilty for not doing it herself, she didn’t want them to think that she had become vain and arrogant. Especially Kaede. She wanted them to know that she was still the same person that they had known._ _

__“This is such a nice place, Rin,” Sango said, watching her twin daughters chase Mimi through the garden. “Your children will have a great home here.”_ _

__Rin smiled softly and played with the sleeve of her kimono. “It is. It looked different at first, but Sesshōmaru had the entire shiro reconstructed while we were away. He said he wanted me to truly feel at home here. He does so much for me. Like inviting you. I had no idea that he had sent you a letter.”_ _

__“Yer husband loves ye very much,” Kaede said softly and took a small sip from her cup of water. “One has to be truly blind to not see that.”_ _

__“Oi!” Sango put her cup down and jumped down the patio, hurrying towards her children. “Stop that!”_ _

__“Kaoru!” Kagome shouted angrily and followed her to separate the fighting children._ _

__Kaede sighed softly. “Always the same with ‘em. Ye should have seen ‘em during the harvest last autumn.”_ _

__Rin smiled softly at the memory of the annual harvests. It was always a lot of work, but also a lot of fun, especially for the children. “I miss the village,” she admitted. “But I’m happy here, of course.”_ _

__“I can see that,” Kaede said._ _

__“These kimonos and the jewellery mean nothing to me, Kaede,” Rin said before the old woman could continue. “Please… please don’t think that I’ve changed. I’m still the same. I’d rather live in a village with Sesshōmaru and-“_ _

__“Rin-chan.” Kaede reached for her hands and squeezed them lightly. “I only want ye to be happy. And ye are. That is all that matters to me.” She reached up and patted Rin’s cheek. “Yer face has a healthy colour and ye are well-fed. And whenever ye speak of yer husband yer eyes begin to sparkle. That is enough for me.”  
Rin swallowed thickly and forced herself not to cry again. It meant the world to her that Kaede did not judge her, and that she still saw the girl in her that she had always been. So she only nodded and turned her head again to watch Sango and Kagome pull their children away from each other to scold them. Apparently, the children had gotten into a fight about who was allowed to stroke Mimi next. The cat used the opportunity to return to Rin, and she curled up on her lap with a soft meow. _ _

__They stayed in the shiro for a little longer and joined Inuyasha and Miroku again when it was time for lunch. Yumiko was with them, and Rin’s heart skipped a beat as she saw Inuyasha and his father’s first wife together, but they were having a normal conversation together. Rin was sure that Kagome was just as relieved as she was – Inuyasha was not exactly famous for his patience and tactfulness, after all._ _

__The afternoon tea was peaceful, yet Rin couldn’t help but wonder what else Sesshōmaru had planned for her – and why he hadn’t turned up yet. According to Yumiko, he had left the castle in order to get something from a nearby town._ _

__But she would find out soon enough, Rin thought, and she held the little Mineko close as she enjoyed the company of her friends and family for the first time months._ _


	29. The Nature of Yokai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that if you change the colour of the word document to mint green, you can write better! I don't know why, but it works!
> 
> Warning for smut in this chapter!  
> Please note: it is strictly consensual.

A laughing Rin stumbled into the sanctuary of the shiro, pulling Sesshōmaru with her. The daiyōkai chuckled at his wife’s joyful behaviour, and allowed her to pull him closer for a deep, passionate kiss. The feast in the garden had been a huge success – Rin had looked like a queen in the new golden kimono he had given her, but her smile had made him happier than anything else. Her eyes had sparkled with glee each time she had spoken with her friends, and for her sake, he even tolerated Inuyasha’s presence in his castle. 

Rin hummed happily into his mouth. “That was a wonderful day,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Sesshōmaru murmured against her lips and gently ran a hand down her arm. “I have another gift for you.”

“Sesshōmaru!” Rin gasped and shook her head as she pulled away from him. “How many times do I have to tell you?” She stood on her toes and pecked his lips gently. “You spoil me so. You really shouldn’t.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” He asked with slight amusement in his voice. “Do you dare to tell the Lord of the West what he can or cannot do?” He reached into his sleeve and pulled out his gift for her – it was something highly unusual, especially for her husband.

“A fan?” Rin looked down at the object in Sesshōmaru’s hands with a frown. Of all things he had given her today, this was the one she had expected not at all. As she took a closer look, she saw that it was not an ordinary fan. It looked old and used, yet it was still very beautiful. A delicate pattern had been painted on it, yet Rin could not tell what it was supposed to represent.

“This is not an ordinary one, Rin,” Sesshōmaru said and placed it gently in her small hands. “This fan belonged to my grandmother. It has the power to hide the one who uses it from unwanted attention.”

“It makes me invisible?” Rin’s eyes widened and turned the fan in her hands in awe. She had heard of objects like that before – objects that possessed powers, just like Sesshōmaru’s sword Tenseiga, but she had also learnt that for humans, it was usually best to stay away from anything out of the ordinary. But Sesshōmaru would never give her something that was dangerous for her.

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “No. If you use it, people will not be able to see you unless you direct their attention towards you. They will simply overlook you.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “I thought it might be useful for you, as I know how much you despise being in the centre of attention each time you leave the shiro.”

Rin looked down at the fan for a long moment. Of all presents she had received that day, this was the one she liked the most. It showed that Sesshōmaru had actually taken her personality into consideration when choosing a gift for her. She would use the fan with pride, and it would always remind her of the love of her husband. He really was a sentimental man. At least with her.

She smiled up at him and opened the fan, hiding half of her face behind it. “Thank you, Shujin,” she hummed and looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Now, remember the promise you gave me this morning…” She slowly turned around and walked away from him towards her bed. Once she had reached the futon, she threw a look over her shoulder and smiled at him. “Well…?”

A deep growl coming from her husband was all she needed for an answer, and a second later she felt him behind her, his hands roaming her body and removing her kimono. Layer after layer ended up on the floor, and Rin hummed in delight as she felt his kisses on her neck and back.   
Sesshōmaru would always keep his promises.

Especially promises like this.

*********** 

Her friends and family stayed with them for a few more days before it was time to return to the village. Kaede had told Rin that more women than usual were expecting children, and she couldn’t afford to stay away from them for any longer. They were trusting her after all, and Rin understood that. Nonetheless, she cried shamelessly as she said goodbye to the people she loved, and she promised to write them many letters and to visit them soon. Sesshōmaru had been with her as they had left, and she had been grateful for his supporting hand on her back. She was sure that he had enjoyed their visit as well, especially the company of his nieces and nephews. Now that she understood the dynamics of the pack, she knew why Sesshōmaru had always tolerated them and their childish silliness. They were members of the pack, and it was part of his responsibilities to keep an eye on the pups, as he called them. The mere thought warmed Rin’s heart, and she hoped that they would have children of their own soon.

Over the course of the following weeks, Rin settled into her new routine. Each morning she would have breakfast with her maids, followed by music lessons and instructions on courtly culture by Lady Chieko. Rin had been very happy to reunite with the old demoness, and the other woman had commented on Rin’s bad way to walk in return. She was still the same, and Rin was grateful for the woman’s strictness. After a quick, light lunch, she would meet with the tutor Sesshōmaru had employed for her in order to improve her reading and writing. Isamu-sama was a friendly owl yōkai with large eyes and an impressive pair of wings who loved literature more than anything else. They met every day in Sesshōmaru’s private library to read and write together. Rin loved these lessons, and Isamu-sama was a gifted teacher who always knew the best way to explain the kanji to his young student. Rin improved quickly, and every night she would show Sesshōmaru what she had learnt. After her lessons with Isamu-sama, she would have tea with her mother-in-law. She enjoyed these hours with Yumiko more than she had initially thought – Sesshōmaru’s mother only seemed cold to strangers, just like her son. In Rin’s company, however, she was quite the entertainer, and taught Rin valuable lessons. She had apologised to Rin for not explaining the dynamics of a pack to her, as it had been her duty as the mate of the former alpha, and then continued with detailed explanations. Rin realised quickly that she would have to accept it all, even if she didn’t like some of it – like the fact that other female members of the pack, like Keiko, had to naturally submit to her and take care of her. Or that Sesshōmaru had the right to mate with any female member of the pack that he desired.

“That does not mean that he will,” Yumiko said calmly as Rin expressed her anger about it. “And I don’t think that he would sleep with another woman. He is incredibly loyal to you, after all.” She took a small sip from her cup of tea. “You must not apply human views and standards to a pack, my dear. In a pack, the mate of the alpha always comes first. That is you, obviously. No matter how many females Sesshōmaru might sleep with, you will always come first. Your children will always come first.” She smiled softly at her daughter-in-law. “I wouldn’t worry about this too much, Rin. I am sure he will never show any interest in other females. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And he looks at you the way his father looked at this human princess.”

She reached for a cherry and gently pushed it into her mouth. Deep inside Rin knew that her mother-in-law was probably right, and that Sesshōmaru would remain loyal to her. After all, he had sworn it on countless occasions, and she believed him.

“Furthermore, in a pack, all females take care of the children. Regardless of who their mother is. Believe me, once you have some of your own you will be grateful for it. And you take care of little Chiyo, right?” She smirked at Rin. “You may do it because you want to, but it is also the life energy that you share with Sesshōmaru that makes you care for the child.”

“Sesshōmaru’s demonic energy influences me?” 

“Of course it does,” Yumiko said with a small shrug. “I thought that was obvious. Or where do you think your sudden feeling for appropriate submissive behaviour comes from?”

Rin had to admit that Yumiko was right. Sesshōmaru had pointed out a few times already that Rin seemed to instinctively know how to handle him. Perhaps it was good that they were sharing the same life energy, Rin thought. It helped her to find her place within the pack, and in Sesshōmaru’s life.

After tea with Yumiko, she would change into a more elegant kimono and meet with Sesshōmaru in the hall for dinner. About an hour later, she would return to her rooms to retire for the night. Sesshōmaru would usually join her soon afterwards to spend some time with her. Usually, they would end up sleeping with each other, followed by conversations about this and that in the afterglow of their lust. Rin would fall asleep in his arms, and Sesshōmaru would work for a little longer in his private study before joining her once more to be there when she woke up. 

Rin knew that her husband was very busy and that he tried to spend as much time with her as possible, but many times, these few hours at night were the only time they got together. She would always give herself to him willingly, and she loved the little talks they had afterwards. 

But Sesshōmaru’s behaviour changed.

At first he had worked more than usual, and had even skipped dinner. He became more aggressive towards his advisors and threw Jaken out of the window several times. But what Rin upset the most was that he seemed to avoid her, and when he came to watch her fall asleep, he would lie next to her impatiently and wait for her to sleep so he could leave again. She had asked him if there was anything she could help him with, and she begged him to tell her what was wrong with him, but he would only snap at her. 

“I’m busy! Nothing more!” He growled as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder in annoyance. “Return to your lessons!”

Rin had turned to Yumiko right after that conversation. She was confused and in despair. Sesshōmaru’s behaviour shocked her and she wanted to know what was wrong in order to help him.

Yumiko, however, had only looked at her in surprise and confusion. “Is it not obvious?” She had asked. “It is that time of the year!”

“What time of the year?” Rin asked between small sobs, drying her tears with a handkerchief.

“Oh dear!” Yumiko sighed and shook her head lightly. “He did not tell you, then. You see, every year a daiyōkai like him enters a certain phase. It is like the heat for the female inu yōkai.”

Rin blinked at her mother-in-law in confusion.

“He wants to mate, Rin-chan!” Yumiko exclaimed. “Please don’t tell me that he did not tell you about it.”

“M-Mate?” Rin repeated and sniffed. “B-but he comes to m-me so many times…”

Yumiko began to fan herself vigorously. “I can’t believe it,” she muttered to herself and shook her head. “He didn’t tell you.” She sighed deeply. “Yes, he sleeps with you frequently, but he never mates with you the way yōkai usually do. It lasts several hours, and it is very intense. Not recommendable for human mates.”

Rin suddenly remembered what Sesshōmaru had told her at the beginning of their marriage, when she had had to get used to her marital duties. After a particularly passionate night with him, she had complained about the ache in her lower body, and Sesshōmaru had told her that the traditional mating of yōkai usually lasted several hours. Rin remembered how glad she had been that it was not like that for her. 

“You mean in his true form?” Rin asked hesitantly, and she already feared the answer.

“Not necessarily,” Yumiko answered. “But right now, he is fighting against the blood of his fathers that is running through his veins. It will pass. Give him another month, and he will become normal again.”

“Another month?!” Sesshōmaru had been behaving like a tyrant for almost three weeks already, and Rin was not willing to endure it for another month. 

“What else is there that you can do but wait, my dear?” Yumiko asked with a sigh. 

Rin returned her gaze.

Yumiko stopped fanning herself.

“Rin-chan. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Why not?”

“You are human. He could break you.”

“He won’t. I am his wife.”

“He will not be himself.”

“I know he won’t hurt me, Hahaue. And I am his wife, I have sworn to be there for him. Helping him through this phase is the least I can do after everything he has done for me!”

“Rin!” Yumiko hissed and threw her fan on the table. Rin winced and stared at her mother-in-law with wide eyes. Yumiko had never spoken to her like that, and her golden eyes suddenly had a red sparkle. Rin swallowed thickly.

“You should not take this lightly,” the demoness said. “You must accept the limits of your race. A yōkai mating is dangerous, and not meant to be shared with a human.”

Rin shook her head. She had made a decision already. “I know that I married a daiyōkai, Hahaue,” she said firmly. “I have seen what he is capable of, and what happens to those that anger him. But he is part of me now, and I will remain at his side, even in times like these.”

Lady Yumiko studied her daughter-in-law with interest.

She had known that Rin was not an ordinary human woman from the very beginning, but she had underestimated how determined the girl could be when it came to Sesshōmaru. In some ways, she reminded her of herself in her youth, when she had been in the firm hands of the affection she had had towards her own mate. 

Sesshōmaru possessed a soul now. A soul that, according to Rin, kept him under control and helped him to remain in charge of himself at all times, even when he transformed into his true shape. Perhaps it would allow him to keep himself under control even during a yōkai mating.

The way Rin looked at her told Yumiko that the young woman had come to a decision already, and that she wouldn’t change her mind. All she could do was to prepare her, and to give her advice. After all, she was the eldest female of the pack.

“Fine,” she said with a small sigh and clasped her hands on her lap. “You will listen carefully and you will not interrupt me, Rin.”

************** 

It was a terribly stormy night, and a loud thunderstorm was causing the entire castle to shake. Rin hated thunderstorms. In fact, she had always been afraid of them. But she was not a child anymore. Thunder and lightning wouldn’t harm her.

She had other things to worry about.

She had spent the afternoon and the evening in Yumiko’s chambers, receiving advice from her mother-in-law. She had accepted all of it gratefully, and she tried to remember it all as she made her way through the dark hallways to Sesshōmaru’s private bedchamber. He would be there, she was sure about that. He had entered the shiro a while ago, but instead of coming to her rooms, he had gone straight to his own and shut the doors. It would happen there, in his bed. 

It was important that he made his decision there. Yumiko had explained to Rin that once Sesshōmaru decided to have her, he would not let go of her again until the mating was over. And lying on the cold, hard floor for hours was not what Rin wanted.

Rin was nervous, but she was not afraid of what would come. She had gone through many things in her short life already; things that others couldn’t even imagine. As a child, she had been captured by Naraku, she had been kidnapped by the Shichinintai. She had been murdered by wolves, only to be brought back to life by Tenseiga. Sesshōmaru’s demonic side was nothing compared to these horrors. 

Nonetheless, she had asked Keiko to stay awake that night. Should she need her help, she would call for her. But Rin was sure she wouldn’t need her. Sesshōmaru wouldn’t harm her.

She heard his voice before she even touched the doorframe. He knew she was there, and he was annoyed. 

“What do you want. Go to sleep.”

Rin took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside. It was dark in Sesshōmaru’s room. The only source of light was a torch on the other side of the room at the wall, and the occasional lightnings of the thunderstorm. The Lord of the West sat by the open door that led to the garden and seemed to meditate – a way of dealing with the boiling blood of his ancestors, according to Yumiko.

Rin closed the door carefully and took a deep breath before she approached his futon. He was not looking at her, and that helped her immensely. It gave her time to gather her strength, and her courage. 

“You will not send me away again, Shujin,” she said quietly, but she knew that he could hear her. Slowly, she reached for the obi that kept her yukata together, and removed it. Her clothing slipped from her body and she lay down on his futon, exposing her throat to him. She was breathing evenly, knowing that her scent would find its way to him. 

Sesshōmaru twitched.

“I am yours, Sesshōmaru,” she whispered and rolled to her side, shifting her leg to cover her sex. “Come to me. Let me be with you tonight.”

She saw Sesshōmaru shiver, and deep inside she knew that it was working. Rin was doing what Yumiko had told her: she was being calm and quiet, and offering herself to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She was playing with his demonic side, reminding him of his animalistic nature. This was how it was supposed to be. A naked female, waiting for the touch of her alpha. 

Suddenly, he was on top of her, his clawed hand at her throat. His eyes were glowing red, and his canines had become larger as he looked down at her. He was panting heavily. 

Rin forced herself to remain calm, but that was easier said than done with his deadly claws right at her throat. She had never seen him like that before, and she had to admit that it upset her. But behind the brutal mask of a yōkai, there was still her husband. And he recognised her.

“You do not know what you are saying,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“I know exactly what I am saying,” Rin whispered. She didn’t dare to move. If Sesshōmaru lost control, it would cost Rin her life. She had to remain calm and submissive. “I know what you need. I am your mate. So let me help y-“

Suddenly, Sesshōmaru buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, running his tongue across her throat. Rin swallowed thickly. Everything was going according to the plan. Once he had claimed her throat he would not let her go again until the mating ritual was over. Rin had reached the point of no return.   
Within seconds, he had ripped the clothing off his body and forced her knees apart. Rin felt his manhood pressed against her, a feeling that she usually enjoyed, but she was too nervous, and the feeling of his fangs brushing over her skin didn’t exactly help her to relax. Sesshōmaru had grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground above her head to keep them out of the way. The blood of his ancestors was finally taking over, and controlling his mind and his senses. 

Rin wouldn’t be able to speak to him. His instincts would take over and guide him through the mating. If she had been a yōkai like him, the same would have happened to her. As a result, their mating would attract the other females of the pack, and they would watch them. But Rin was human, and that kept their mating a private matter. Yet the fact that she had to submit to his demon blood scared her. Yumiko had inculcated her with what she needed to know for this phase of the mating: if she screamed, cried, or protested in any way, he would feel the urge to kill her. 

Although that did not mean that he would actually kill her, it gave her a good reason to do as she had been told.

Sesshōmaru grabbed her leg and pushed it upwards as he pressed into her. Rin whimpered and bit down her lip as she felt him move deeper inside her. She had been too nervous to relax, and for a yōkai with the urge to mate it did not matter if the female was ready or not. Pain was something that she had to expect, according to Yumiko. Pain kept the female inu yōkai in place. Right now, she was his prey.

Sesshōmaru let out a deep growl as he began to thrust into her in a surprisingly slow rhythm. His thrusts sent stabs of pain through her lower body, but Rin remained quiet. This was not Sesshōmaru. It was his demon blood, and he was only following his instincts. She was here because she wanted to help him. A little pain did not matter if it meant that Sesshōmaru would feel better and go back to his usual self after their mating.

The pace of his thrusts increased, and his fangs grazed over her neck before he bit her hard. Rin gasped and opened her eyes wide as he marked her and tasted her blood. He began to move even faster, and their hips crushed together hard as she felt her own blood stream down her shoulder. Just as she thought she could not bear the pain any longer, it began to vanish. At first, Rin believed it to be an illusion, but the pain decreased more and more, despite Sesshōmaru’s hard, merciless thrusts. His fangs were still buried deep in her flesh as a loud, deep growl escaped his throat and Rin felt that he was spending himself inside her for the first time that night. Just a moment later, his movements stilled, and he withdrew his fangs from her. His tongue began to lap up her blood, and as the wound on her neck began to tingle she knew that it was healing. Rin let out a shaky breath and tried to organise her thoughts. She was still alive. The first mating had been successful. He hadn’t hurt her more than necessary. And her body had accepted him. 

Yumiko had told her that once he bit her, she wouldn’t feel any more pain. It would last for several hours and make it easier for her, as Sesshōmaru wouldn’t leave her side until he was satisfied. And it meant that he had accepted her as his partner for the ritual. From now on, she was allowed to move, too. 

Rin took several deep breaths and managed to relax after a while, still feeling him pulsate inside her. He would begin to move again soon, and fill her with his seed again and again until the beast inside him was satisfied. She reached down between her legs and began to stroke herself, thinking of the many times they had made love. The fact that he was still inside her only added to her fantasies, and she felt herself become wet quickly. Sesshōmaru growled, and Rin froze, afraid that he did not approve, but as he began to move again, she knew that it was fine. This time, the act was enjoyable, and Rin carefully wrapped an arm around her husband’s neck as she let him take her again and submitted to him completely.

************ 

The birds were singing already as Rin woke up in the morning. She yawned softly and rolled over in bed, wincing as she felt the horrible ache not only in her lower body, but everywhere. Rin felt as if she had been beaten up – even lifting her arms seemed too much, and as she tried to sit up she felt how sore she was between her legs.

“Don’t.”

Sesshōmaru sat on the futon beside her, staring ahead into the void, as if he were lost in his thoughts. To Rin’s great relief, he had gone back to his usual self. His eyes were golden again, but the expression on his face worried her. 

“Shujin?” She said softly and gently touched his bare hip, the only part of him that she could reach without having to get up. “What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”  
Sesshōmaru huffed and glanced at her. “I should be asking you that question.”

Rin frowned and forced herself to roll over completely, and her entire body protested. She groaned a little. “It is nothing,” she said, but Sesshōmaru looked at her with a pained expression that sent shivers down her spine. 

“I hurt you,” he said bitterly. “I allowed the blood of my ancestors to take control and forced myself on you!”

“Sesshōmaru!” Rin sat up and grabbed his arm firmly. “You did not force yourself on me! I was here because I wanted to help you! Don’t you even dare to assume that I did not know what I was doing! I am your wife! I am your mate! And you will respect me as such!”

She glared at him and for the first time, Sesshōmaru winced as she spoke. She had never spoken to him like that, and as he saw the fire in her eyes he knew that she was being serious. Deep down, he felt his pride for her growing even more. She was claiming her place as his wife and mate and demonstrating her authority over her – an authority she was not even aware of. 

“Rin…” He slowly reached out for her cheek. “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t you ever dare to apologise to me for what you are,” Rin said firmly and her grip on his arm tightened. “I knew that I was marrying a daiyōkai. I’m here because I love you. And seeing you feel better is all I wanted.”

She let go of his arm and lay down again slowly with Sesshōmaru’s help. The pain she had not felt during their mating was now returning, and if Yumiko was right, she would have to stay in bed for at least two days. But Sesshōmaru was worth it.

“I will take care of you,” he said quietly and gently kissed her lips. “You shall be treated like a queen for your sacrifice.”

“Stop saying that. It was not a sacrifice,” Rin murmured, but it felt nice to feel his lips on hers again. He hadn’t touched or kissed her for almost a month. Now she had her husband back. Her husband and his gentleness.

“I missed you, you know,” she muttered as he put the duvet over her before getting up to call for Keiko. He stopped by the door and met Rin’s gaze. There she was again, the stubborn, strong woman that he had always loved so much. She even stood against his demonic blood. 

“I don’t know what I have done to deserve you, koibito,” Sesshōmaru said softly, and as Rin gave him a small smile, he left his room.


	30. A Surprise for His Lordship

It took Rin three days to recover from the mating with Sesshōmaru, but the young woman didn’t mind the peace and quiet that her ‘confinement’ allowed her to enjoy. Shortly after Sesshōmaru had returned with Keiko, Yumiko had burst into the room to make sure that her daughter-in-law was still alive. Rin had only laughed – something she had regretted immediately, as all muscles in her stomach protested. Keiko had prepared a bath for her mistress, and Sesshōmaru had carefully carried her to their private bathroom. The hot water soothed her muscles and helped against the soreness between her legs. But walking back to her rooms on her own turned out to be extremely painful, if not almost impossible. Sesshōmaru had to carry her again, and he kept apologising to her all the way to her bedroom. But Rin wouldn’t hear any of it. She was glad to have her husband back, and she didn’t mind the pain. It would pass, eventually.

But she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the attention she received from Sesshōmaru after their mating. He was just behaving the way Yumiko had described to her: he would barely leave her side and constantly bring food and water. Rin was sure that if she asked for milk from a specific cow from her home, he would probably fly there personally to get it for her. Obviously, she would have never teased him like that, but it made her laugh to even think about it. She was grateful for his attentiveness, and she made sure to kiss and hug him whenever possible. But she was also rather exhausted from their mating, and so she slept most of the time – always in the arms of her husband. She loved this Sesshōmaru more than anything else. In some ways, his animalistic side influenced him in a positive way. It was an alpha’s duty to take care of his mate, and she certainly wouldn’t protest.

It did not remain a secret, however, that Rin had decided to take care of her husband. When Rin was finally able to leave her rooms again – although with still terribly sore muscles in her whole body – the courtiers showed her their respect more openly than ever before. Sesshōmaru’s advisors, who were immensely relieved that their lord had gone back to his usual indifferent self, had decided to thank their lady by sending her a new scroll for her rooms. Jaken had personally come to Rin’s chambers to ask about her wellbeing, and had thanked her for taking control of the situation. Rin had been embarrassed at first, but Yumiko had assured her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She had done her duty, and the people admired her for it because she was human. For Rin herself, it had been nothing but an act of love for her husband.

She was glad that she was able to return to her daily routine. Nonetheless, Sesshōmaru and Rin tried to spend more time together, despite the fact he was still very busy most days. Some nights, she would sleep in his room and he would work next to her at his desk, a hand playing with her hair. In the mornings, he would lie beside her and kiss her awake. During one of these mornings in Sesshōmaru’s bedroom, she lazily rolled over in bed and looked up at the painting of her that was hanging on the wall opposite his futon. She still couldn’t believe that he saw her like that, but she had decided that she wouldn’t question him anymore. After all, he had declared his love to her in a way most women couldn’t even imagine. It was something special to be loved by a yōkai, and she wanted to give him something in return.

And Rin knew exactly what it should be.

The question was: how could she do it without upsetting Sesshōmaru?

He had made it clear that he hadn’t dared to ask for it himself. But Rin was sure that this was something that he would like. And it was something that only she could give to him. It would surely make up for at least some of the things that he had done for her.

She had not dared to ask Lady Yumiko first. Instead, she told Keiko about her idea, and her maid and friend had started to giggle in excitement the second the words had come over Rin’s lips.

“Will you help me?” Rin asked her and took her hands.

Keiko nodded eagerly. “Of course I will help you! His lordship will like this surprise very much!”

“I hope so,” Rin said. “But remember: It has to be a woman.”

“Yes, Mylady,” Keiko said. “I would never dare to think of anything else.”

“Good.” Rin and Keiko looked at each other and burst into excited laughter again. If they did it right, Sesshōmaru wouldn’t know until his surprise was ready. And oh, he would be very surprised indeed!

To Rin’s surprise, Keiko’s search turned out to be quite successful very soon. As Rin returned from a trip to the stables one day, she found her friend in the garden with a beautiful demoness. Keiko explained to her that she had found the perfect choice for her surprise, and Rin had invited the demoness in for tea.

It turned out to be a rather strange conversation in the beginning. Rin had never spoken to someone else about it, except for Keiko. But the dog demoness, whose name was Naoko, turned out to be a very friendly and very open-minded woman. She showed Rin examples of her work and watched her attentively as Rin looked through the samples.

“I have worked for many noble families before, Mylady,” she told her. “I already had the honour to work for the Saigō clan.” She glanced at Keiko, who she had already identified as a member of said clan. “They were very pleased. It would be an honour for me to offer you my services too, Mylady.” She bowed her head respectfully to Rin as she waited for her answer.

Rin was already smiling as she looked through the samples of Naoko’s work. She was sure that she had found the right person for her plan.

“This looks wonderful,” Rin said eventually and looked up at Naoko. “I assume that Keiko has told you what kind of… erm… work I am thinking of?”

“Yes, Mylady,” Naoko said. “I would feel honoured to be the one to make it.”

“Have you done something like this before?” Rin asked hesitantly. She didn’t want to appear scandalous in the eyes of the demoness.

Naoko smiled. “Yes, Mylady. It is actually quite common. Erotic paintings are very popular. And a very special gift, of course. I would be delighted if you chose me as the artist.”

Rin exchanged a short look with Keiko before she looked back at Naoko and nodded. “I will choose you,” she said. “Of course I will pay you a large sum.”

“Oh, pay me as much as you deem appropriate,” Naoko said softly and bowed her head lightly. “The greatest payment is the honour of being the one to paint you.”

Rin blushed lightly. “I understand,” she said and shifted lightly on her cushion. “Well, then… shall we begin?”

She allowed Naoko to bring her utensils to her bedchamber, and together they began to plan the painting. Rin undressed for her and sat down on the futon, changing her position every now and then while Naoko studied her as if she were an inanimate object, sometimes for almost fifteen minutes. But after a while, Naoko shook her head with a sigh and clasped her hands.

“Sometimes it is best to wear something on an erotic painting, Mylady,” she said. “Leaving certain things to a man’s imagination can make it even more erotic, you see? Do you have a special kimono that we could use? Only the outer layer, perhaps.”

Rin exchanged a look with Keiko, who knew Rin’s kimonos by heart.

Keiko gasped. “The golden one!” She said excitedly and rushed to the closet to get it. “The one you wore for your birthday!”

“Right,” Rin agreed and waited for Keiko to bring her the outer layer of said kimono. She had already forgotten how beautiful it actually was. The fabric felt incredibly soft on her skin as she put it around her shoulders, covering half of her breasts only. “Like this?” She asked Naoko.

“Perfect,” Naoko whispered and reached for her utensils to begin with the first sketches. Keiko stepped back and watched Rin with wide eyes, clasping her hands as she watched the artist work in awe. It would be a beautiful painting, and Keiko was sure that the Lord of the West would approve of it.

Rin sat completely still as Naoko worked. It felt strange to sit in front of a stranger wearing nothing but a thin outer layer of a kimono, and soon she began to shiver lightly. Keiko used her powers as a fire yōkai to increase the temperature in the room to make sure Rin wouldn’t catch a cold, and the young woman managed to relax again while Naoko worked.

“Are you alright, Mylady?” Naoko asked after a while. “You seem a little pale.”

Rin nodded lightly. “I’m fine,” she assured her. She felt a little dizzy, but she was sure it was because she was nervous and half naked in front of a woman she had only just met. “Keiko, could you bring me a glass of water?”

Keiko did as she was told and kept an eye on her mistress as Naoko worked. As Naoko finished her sketches and told Rin that she could get up, Rin exhaled deeply in relief and let Keiko wrap a warm fur around her.

“How much time will you need?” She asked the artist and gratefully accepted the tea Keiko had made.

“I will need about two weeks to finish the first draft,” Naoko said as she put the utensils back into her bag. “Then I would like to borrow the kimono in order to get the colours right. If you do not mind, of course.”

Rin shook her head. “Of course not. You may take it with you now if you like. I doubt that I will need it anytime soon. It is a rather extravagant kimono after all, and something for more festive occasions.” She followed Naoko to the gates and wished her a pleasant day as she said goodbye. The demoness bowed respectfully to her and promised to return shortly with the first drafts.

“That was a good start!” Keiko said as she followed Rin back to her rooms. “I am sure the painting will be stunning.”

“The golden kimono was a good idea, I believe,” Rin said and pulled the fur tighter around her shoulders. “Do you think my husband will like it?”

“Of course he will! His lordship will love it!” Keiko assured her. “I would like to bring Chiyo here, if you don’t mind, Mylady.”

“Not at all!” She replied to her. “You know how much I love the little one. Is she doing well?”

“Yes, Mylady, she is doing very well!” Keiko promised and rushed to get the little girl. Rin sat down at her dressing table and reached for her hairbrush, working on her hair. Yes, she looked indeed a little pale, but Rin was sure that the late breakfast or the constantly changing weather were responsible for it. And wasn’t she close to her monthlies, too?

Her husband was much paler than her, anyway. Compared to him, Rin thought, she had a rather healthy colour in her cheeks.

She changed into one of her spring yukatas and went outside to the patio. Shortly afterwards, Keiko returned with a happily babbling baby girl in her arms, and Rin reached out to hug and cuddle the little one. Chiyo squeaked in joy as Rin covered her little face with kisses.

“Are you having a good day, hm? Yes, you do!” Rin laughed and raised the little girl up in the air to kiss her tummy. “How is Kyōya getting along with her?”

“Oh, he loves her deeply,” Keiko said with a giggle and took a seat next to Rin. “He looks at her like a lovesick puppy each time he comes to see her. He really treats her like his own.”

“That is good,” Rin said and bounced Chiyo on her lap. “We are a pack, after all. And Lady Yumiko said that in a pack, all women look after all children.”

“That is correct,” Keiko said. “Although it is a rather small pack, I must say.”

“Sesshōmaru does not have a large family,” Rin answered. “And according to Lady Yumiko, only the closest relatives, like siblings or direct cousins are automatically in the pack. Others are encouraged to find their own. But Kyōya belongs to the pack because Sesshōmaru accepted him as a member.”

“And I am in it because I am Kyōya’s mate,” Keiko said with a small nod. “But the pack could grow easily.”

“How?” Rin asked with a frown.

“Well, if you asked other dog demonesses to join, for example,” Keiko answered. “I’ve heard from Kyōya that usually, the daughters of other clans join the pack of powerful alphas like Sesshōmaru. But that is only possible if the alpha’s mate accepts them.”

“Oh.” Rin hadn’t known that. The dynamics of a pack became more complicated with every time someone told her something new about them. “But why would they join his pack if they have families of their own?”

“To mate, of course,” Keiko said, as if it was obvious. As she realised what she had said she quickly explained what she meant. “That is just what it’s for. The pack, I mean. An alpha mates with as many females as possible in order to have as many children as possible, to demonstrate his masculinity, authority, and power. Sesshōmaru-sama is a special case, of course. He would never mate with someone else. You are the only female for him, Mylady.”

Rin huffed. “I should hope so,” she said and kissed Chiyo’s hair gently as the baby began to play with the collar of Rin’s yukata.

“But having a few females in the pack might be quite useful, Mylady,” Keiko added. “They could take care of your children whenever you are busy, for example… why don’t you ask Yuka and Chihiro to join the pack? They are hanyō, but their fathers are inu yōkai. They could need the support and protection of a strong daiyōkai like Sesshōmaru-sama.”

“Oh.” Rin had completely forgotten that Yuka and Chihiro were hanyō like Inuyasha. Most of the time, she didn’t even pay attention to the demonic nature of her friends and servants. To Rin, it simply did not matter. But she was well aware of the attitude towards hanyō, and about the prejudices they had to fight against. Had Yuka and Chihiro been suffering, too?

“I need… I need to think about that first,” Rin said. “But of course, I understand what you mean, Keiko. They are my maids and it is my responsibility to make sure they feel safe.”

Mimi approached the two women with a soft meow and Chiyo turned her head, reaching out for the cat in excitement. Rin let the baby girl sit on her lap and allowed her to pet the cat, who turned out to be surprisingly patient with small children.

“It is entirely up to you, Mylady,” Keiko said. She had seen that despite the fact that the lady of the West was human, there were enough people at the castle that treated hanyō like garbage. Especially if those hanyō were servants, maids, or lower soldiers. Yuka and Chihiro were no exception. They were respected, but there were enough yōkai maids that talked about them behind their backs. They could do so because everyone knew that their yōkai fathers did not care for them, that there was actually no one that protected them. If they were part of a pack, however, no one would dare to attack them for being what they were.

“Keiko?”

The maid looked up at her mistress. Rin was looking at her with a determination on her face that she had seen on her before, and each time, it had meant that she would fight for what she thought was right.

“If there is anything I should know regarding Yuka and Chihiro or anyone else at court, please let me know, yes?”

Keiko inclined her head. “Of course, Mylady,” she said softly. “You can rely on me.”

“Good.” Rin gently rubbed Chiyo’s belly as she watched her play with the cat. Perhaps it was not a bad idea, she thought. Perhaps she should take Keiko’s idea into consideration, especially if it meant helping Yuka and Chihiro to find a place in the world.

Yet she was not so sure about Sesshōmaru. She knew that he would not betray her with other women. But would he like having other females in the pack solely to protect them?

**************

Sesshōmaru had decided to leave his study for the day and had taken his wife for a long walk through the garden instead. The bushes, trees, and flowers were in full bloom, and since Sesshōmaru knew how much Rin loved this season, he had instructed the gardeners to make sure that all gardens were in perfect condition. And they truly were. His father had always been fond of these gardens, too, and Sesshōmaru was sure that Inu no Taisho would have enjoyed them just like Rin. The young woman seemed happy as she walked through the garden, holding onto his arm. But she was quiet.

“Are you well, Rin?” Sesshōmaru asked and put his hand on hers. “You look a little pale.”

Rin shook her head. “It’s nothing,” she assured him. “I spoke to Koichiro-sama, and he said that the changing weather is most likely responsible for it. Sango is just the same. She’s always pale when the weather changes.” She leant against him and sighed happily. She was glad that he had decided to leave his study to spend time with her instead. It was a lovely day, and the sun was out again. Perhaps he would get some colour into his cheeks if he spent some time outside.

They sat down on a bench by a cherry tree and watched the leaves fall into the nearby pond where they created a beautiful pattern on the water surface.

“You have a kimono in that colour, if I remember correctly,” Sesshōmaru said.

“Indeed, I do,” Rin agreed, intertwining their fingers. “Why?”

“You should wear it more often. I do like the colour on you.”

Rin giggled and kissed his cheek. “Who knew that you had a sense for fashion?”

“I don’t,” Sesshōmaru huffed. “I merely enjoy seeing my wife wear pretty things.”

“And you always wear either black or white,” Rin replied, gently tugging on his sleeve. “Don’t you have more colourful clothing?”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “I do own a few blue ones.”

“Why don’t YOU wear pink, then?” Rin asked with a laugh and pressed a kiss to his lips when he looked confused. “I was only teasing you, Shujin. Wear whatever you like. You always look very majestic.”

“Hm.”

They were silent for a while and just watched the birds in the trees or Mimi, who was playing with some cherry blossoms. A few others were with them in the garden, but the noble men and women kept a respectful distance to them to grant them some privacy. Over the course of the last few weeks, Rin had gotten to know quite a few of them, and whenever she went to the main gardens she was able to greet the majority of those that she met by their names. Thanks to Fumiko, she had even become friends with some of the noble ladies. Sesshōmaru had encouraged her to meet with the daughters of the Saigō clan, and they had turned out to be quite entertaining. At first, Rin had been hesitant about it, because Keiko had not been treated well by the Dragon clan. But these women were not their parents, and they treated Keiko with the respect she deserved.

“We will have a visitor soon,” Sesshōmaru said suddenly. “Saigō Takamori of the Dragon Clan.”

“Oh.” Rin looked up. “Wasn’t he the one that helped you with finding Death?”

“Precisely,” Sesshōmaru said. “He is one of our strongest and oldest allies, therefore he will pledge his allegiance to me. And I will promise him our support.”

That sounded as if Sesshōmaru did not expect Saigō to submit to him, and Rin assumed that the Saigō clan was one of the few that were equal to Sesshōmaru.

“I assume there will be a feast to welcome him?”

Sesshōmaru smirked. “You have learnt a lot,” he said and kissed Rin’s forehead. “But yes. There will be festivities to celebrate the friendship between our clans. And I was hoping that you would help me.”

“Of course I will help you!” Rin said firmly. “I will be the perfect lady of the West, I promise. I will do exactly as your mother tells me, and I will be the perfect entertainer! I can play the shamisen quite well now! And perhaps I can dance, too!”

“Dance?”

“I have an instructor now.”

“I am not sure if dancing would be appropriate.”

“I don’t know what kind of dances you are thinking of, Sesshōmaru, but it would be entirely innocent.” Rin pecked his cheek gently. “If you are so against it then I won’t dance and-“ She trailed off and looked around, as if she was looking for something.

“What is it?” Sesshōmaru asked, slightly confused.

Rin didn’t reply. She had scented something very strong in the air, something that did not mix well with the sweet, fresh scent of the cherry blossoms. It was a very heavy scent, and made her feel sick.

“Can we go inside?” She breathed and covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve, standing from the bench. Sesshōmaru frowned and got up as well, putting an arm around her.

“What’s wrong, Rin?”

“There is… there is a really bad smell out here and I think I’m going to be sick if I stay here any longer,” Rin whispered and hurried down the path towards the gates, forcing a group of ladies to quickly jump out of the way. Sesshōmaru quickly followed her and reached for her, lifting her into his arms to carry her inside. Rin exhaled deeply as they reached the hall, glad that the bad smell was gone.

“It was the perfume,” she murmured as Sesshōmaru put her down on a cushion and told a servant to bring her a glass of water.

“What perfume?” Sesshōmaru asked, even more confused than before.

“One of the ladies wore a perfume that did not mix well with the scent of the cherry blossoms,” Rin said and thanked the maid who brought her the water before taking a sip. “I really don’t know what has gotten into me. That has never happened to me before…” She sighed a little. “It really must be the weather.”

Sesshōmaru didn’t say anything. He had never heard about humans developing special skills like that before. He was an inu yōkai, yet he had not smelt anything out of the ordinary in the garden. Perhaps he was just too used to it.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, cupping her cheek and studying her face closely. “You are still rather pale. Perhaps you should lie down.”

Rin shook her head. “I can’t lie down all the time,” she said. “I have to practice with my shamisen later and I promised Keiko to watch Chiyo for a while, so she can bathe without having to worry.”

Sesshōmaru knew he could not convince Rin of something when she had clearly chosen to do the opposite. Therefore, he only nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Fine,” he said. “But don’t overexert yourself.”

As he returned to his private study later that day, he was still thinking about Rin’s sudden feeling of faintness. She was usually a rather strong woman, and even as a child, she had been surprisingly resilient. Had she been permanently weakened by the fever, despite the fact they were now sharing the same life energy?

Sesshōmaru sighed and went to his bedroom, looking up at the painting opposite his futon. He would never grow tired of looking at it. And he would never grow tired of caring for his Rin. She was a woman now, but whenever she smiled, he saw the girl that she had once been.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Sesshōmaru went to the window and looked outside. He could see Rin in her room with Keiko, taking the hanyō baby her maid had accepted as her own into his arms. Rin smiled and kissed the baby, making the little girl laugh.

He really hoped that the meeting with Saigō would go well. They would need the support of the Dragon clan in the near future, if the reports he had received were correct. If there was indeed a war coming, he would accept every ally.

He would not allow anyone to wipe the smile from Rin’s face. 


	31. Pride and Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS HAPPENING.

“Once again, Mylady. One, two, three, four, one, two- no, the other way, Mylady! The other way!”

Akiko cleared her throat as Rin stopped dancing, and the dance instructor stepped forward to correct Rin’s posture. Lady Chieko sighed and took a small sip from her tea.

“I would not hope for too much, Akiko-sama,” the old woman said. “Lady Rin will never achieve your high standards.”

“Hey!” Rin frowned and turned around. “I am doing my best here!” She gathered the many layers of her kimono and straightened her shoulders. “This dance is too complicated.”

“You are not working hard enough,” Lady Chieko said impassively. As usual, she expected Rin to be perfect. “Only if you excel yourself you will gain the approval and admiration of your subjects. You shall dance until your feet bleed. Only then you will achieve perfection.”

Akiko laughed nervously. “Eh, you do not have to dance until your feet bleed, Mylady,” she assured Rin quickly. “We just try again, yes?”

Rin huffed and looked at Lady Chieko. “You think I am useless, Chieko-sama? I think I have to remind you that I am in fact human, and that my body will never be able to do the same things as a yōkai. I am not ashamed to be human, and I am not ashamed of my limits. I will dance and I will dance to make his lordship proud. Not to please people that do not care about me anyway.”

She grabbed her fan and returned to starting position for the dance.

Lady Chieko chuckled lightly. “I am glad you have finally found your voice, Lady Rin.”

Rin ignored her and nodded at Yuka, who sat in the corner with a shamisen. The girl began to play and Rin began to dance, following Akiko’s instructions carefully. It was a complicated dance, but it was nothing she couldn’t learn with enough practice. Rin moved gracefully, letting her fan dance through her fingers in ways she would not have dared to imagine at the beginning of her lessons with Akiko.

“Well done!” Akiko exclaimed and clapped her hands excitedly as Rin mastered a specific difficult turn. Keiko squealed in excitement and so did Chiyo on her lap, although the little girl had no idea why exactly they were being happy.

“This dance will surely impress the delegation of the Dragon clan,” Keiko said. “They have always enjoyed the arts.”

Rin turned around, a little out of breath, but she was pleased with herself. “I will work hard,” she said, moving to sit down on a cushion by the table to drink some water. She felt a little dizzy, but she was sure that it would pass quickly. She had only danced too much and drunken to little, this was nothing a glass of water could not fix.

“When will the delegation arrive?” Lady Chieko asked.

“Tomorrow,” Rin said. “His lordship and I will greet them at the gates, and in the evening there will be a feast with lots of entertainment.”

“Aren’t you a member of the Dragon clan, Keiko-san?” Akiko asked. “Will your family be coming, too?”

Keiko blushed. “My… my father might come,” she said. “But my mother is a forest spirit. I have no idea where she is.”

“I see.”

Rin reached out to squeeze Keiko’s hand. “It does not matter. You have a family of your own now, and you are a member of my pack. And I like that very much.” She rose from the table and went to the door, looking outside towards the open doors of Sesshōmaru’s private study. He sat at his desk with a document in his hands, looking completely lost in his thoughts. Rin loved seeing him like that. In moments like these, the world stopped existing for him, and his brilliant mind was searching for solutions for problems she did not even dare to imagine.

Suddenly, he lifted his head and met her gaze. Rin smiled and waved at him, much to Lady Chieko’s disapproval – according to her, a lady did not wave like a commoner. But Rin didn’t care.

Sesshōmaru moved his head lightly, and Rin understood. She grabbed her kimono and walked down the path to the other side of the shiro where Sesshōmaru’s study was located. She loved it when he wanted her at his side when he worked, and thanks to her lessons she was now able to actually help him with his written correspondence.

“You have been dancing,” he said and gently kissed her temple as Rin sat down next to him and leant against him.

“Yes,” Rin hummed and leant into his touch. “Akiko-sama is a very good teacher. I am really grateful that your mother invited her.”

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru nuzzled her hair. “You are pale. Still. Are you sure it is merely the weather that is affecting you?”

“What else could it be? And besides, I am working rather hard these days. And dancing is exhausting, you know?” Rin intertwined their fingers and looked down at the documents he was reading. “What is this all about?”

Sesshōmaru reached for one of the papers and handed it to Rin so she could have a closer look.

“It is a report about the river lands, where Kyōya is from. Some forest spirits have sought refuge there. Apparently because of Keiko. They heard that she is the mate of a powerful daiyōkai and now they hope to find a safe place to live in the river lands.”

“Oh, I see,” Rin said and studied the letter that one of Sesshōmaru’s representatives had written. “That is good, isn’t it?”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. “It is an improvement, yes. But just as there are people who approve of Kyōya and Keiko, there are others who criticise him for taking a woman as his mate that is neither a Dragon yōkai nor a forest spirit. But I think what they disapprove the most is that he took a mate that is not an inu yōkai like him.”

Rin had already expected that, and so had Keiko. She had been told that inu yōkai, especially those of noble standing, disapproved of mixed marriages. Therefore, she was glad that Keiko had a mate like Kyōya who did not care about the opinions of others. And since Kyōya was the heir of his clan, no one dared to publicly criticise him for his decision to marry a fire yōkai. In Rin’s eyes, these things should not even matter. They loved each other, was that not the only thing that mattered?

“Do we have to worry?” Rin asked her husband softly.

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “No,” he said and put the document away again. “No one will dare to attack them. They are under my protection.”

“Right,” Rin said with a smile and kissed his cheek gently. “You are the alpha of the pack, after all.”

“My mother has taught you a lot about the dynamics of a pack, it seems.”

“I do a lot of research myself, you know,” Rin said as her stomach growled. She had skipped lunch in order to practice more, and now she was rather hungry.

“You should go and eat something,” Sesshōmaru said. “I shall see you later.”

Rin nodded and gently kissed his lips before she rose gracefully from her cushion. “Don’t work too long, please,” she said and touched his hair. Sesshōmaru turned his head and kissed her palm, a small gesture that warmed Rin’s heart. As cold as he usually was with others – with her, he was nothing but gentle. He gave her a small nod, and Rin returned to her rooms knowing that Sesshōmaru would join her soon, for a final evening of intimate togetherness before it was time to welcome the Dragons.

*********

The entire castle found itself in an exceptional state the following day. Everything had been carefully prepared for the arrival of the Dragon clan – nothing would be left to chance that day. Every single room in the castle had been cleaned and the finest chambers had been prepared for their guests. The servants had been instructed to fulfil the wishes of the Dragons before they even voiced them, and they had sworn to do their best. Lady Yumiko was completely in her element as she ordered the servants around, keeping most of the work away from Rin. She had told her daughter-in-law to focus entirely on her appearance that morning, and so, Rin had started the day with a long bath, followed by getting dressed and doing her hair. Her maids were extremely excited, as it meant that they could finally dress Rin up properly again. She would change her kimono several times that day, only to shine the brightest in the evening during the feast where she would perform the dance she had been working on.

The first kimono Rin wore that day was simple, yet very elegant. It was of a dark green with white embroidery and a golden obi that showed off her shape. At first, Rin had complained that it made her look plump, but Keiko had made her realise that she looked feminine. The obi flattered her womanly shape and pushed up her breasts to fill out her kimono in all the right places. Her hair was a small yet elegant masterpiece, ornamented with a golden comb. It was Keiko’s pride and joy, and the fire yōkai almost wept as Rin thanked her. Putting on her geta, she left her rooms to meet Sesshōmaru, who was waiting for her at the gate of the shiro. He was wearing his usual white kimono as well as his armour and his swords. Rin absolutely loved this look.

As she approached him, he turned around and opened his mouth to greet her, but as he saw her, he forgot what he had been wanting to say.

Rin stopped in front of him and looked up at him.

“Is anything the matter?” She asked.

Sesshōmaru shook his head softly. “You look beautiful,” he said and gently cupped her cheek. “I could not be prouder of my wife.”

Rin blushed all over and cast down her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered and shivered when she felt his lips on her forehead. “Are we late already?”

“No.” He pulled away from her and offered her his arm. “The time is right whenever we decide to turn up. Remember, we are the Lord and Lady of the West.”

Rin nodded. She forgot that far too often. For her, Sesshōmaru was simply her husband and the man she loved. The fact he ruled over the West did not matter to her. She took his arm and followed him through the gate and away from the sanctuary of their shiro.

As they walked, Rin tried to remember all the things that her mother-in-law and Lady Chieko had taught her about being a proper lady. She knew her place very well, and she knew that the Sesshōmaru she knew in private had nothing to do with his public self. He had to be both, a sovereign and a lover. For now, he was the sovereign, and she had to submit to him. But she would never bow to him. Not even for a second.

Just as they reached the great courtyard, she felt Sesshōmaru’s lips on her temple for a second. He was trying to reassure her, and Rin felt herself calm down a little. She had nothing to fear, right?

They descended the stairs as someone announced their arrival, and Rin kept her gaze lowered as they approached their guests. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxed, and Rin couldn’t help but quickly look up to catch a glimpse of the people that would stay with them for a while. She let go of Sesshōmaru’s arm as they reached the large well and clasped her hands meekly as the Inu daiyōkai of the West welcomed the leader of the Dragon clan.

“Saigō-sama,” Sesshōmaru said and inclined his head to the other man who smiled warmly at him. “Welcome to the West.”

“Sesshōmaru-sama!” Saigō Takamori exclaimed and bowed his head to the other. “Thank you for welcoming us at your court. It is a pleasure, and an honour. For all of us. My wives, sons, and daughters are looking forward to strengthening the bond between our clans.”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. “May I introduce you to my wife? Lady Rin.”

That was Rin’s cue. She stepped forward and bowed her head to their guest. “Saigō-sama, welcome to Castle West,” she said softly and gave the Dragon yōkai a warm, genuine smile.

Saigō beamed at her. “Ah! What an honour it is to finally meet you, Mylady! We have all heard so much about you! Allow me to tell you that they have all failed to describe your beauty accurately. It is beyond all compliments of this world.”

Rin had been told to expect such compliments. She laughed softly and cast down her eyes, as if she were ashamed to hear such things from a man. But for some reason, she was sure that Saigō was being nice because he simply was that way. Not because he wanted to impress her.

“Allow me to introduce you to my first wife,” Saigō said and turned around to one of the women that was standing behind him. She stepped forward and greeted them with a deep bow. “Lady Momoko.”

Momoko was a pretty demoness with fiery red hair and golden eyes. Rin assumed that she was probably very old, but she did not seem to be a day older than thirty.

“Welcome, Lady Momoko,” Rin said softly. “It is an honour to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Rin,” the demoness said. “I am looking forward to getting to know the West.”

She stepped back again and so did Rin, clasping her hands right above her obi as she followed Sesshōmaru and their guests inside where their ways would part. Sesshōmaru would take Saigō to his study to have a drink with him there, and the women would be taken to their rooms to change for the afternoon tea.

As soon as Rin entered the shiro again she exhaled deeply.

“Well done,” she heard Yumiko say, and she looked up to see her mother-in-law approach her. “I watched you from the balcony, dear. You were very impressive. I dare to say that Saigō’s compliment was genuine.”

“I wouldn’t care if it wasn’t,” Rin said and followed her mother-in-law to her room to change into another kimono for the afternoon. “He is Sesshōmaru’s guest. It is not my intention to take the attention away from him.”

“But you must not forget that these days, your duty is to impress and to look pretty,” Yumiko said and fanned herself lightly as she sat down and watched Rin’s maids get busy again. “You do the latter very well already.”

Rin turned around to her with a soft frown on her forehead. “You don’t think I will be able to impress them, Hahaue?”

“Did you not listen to what I just said?” Yumiko asked. “You were very impressive already. And your performance tonight will impress them even more. Now, change into the yellow kimono. And take the white obi, not the black one. This is a Spring day, after all.”

An hour later Rin found herself sitting on a cushion in the main garden, surrounded by both courtiers of the West and the entourage of Lady Momoko. Saigō’s other wives had come as well, and all five were very friendly. Rin was not sure, however, if their kindness was genuine or if they were just being nice because they were being watched. Sesshōmaru and Saigō were at the other end of the garden, already discussing political issues. Rin’s task was a different one. She had to entertain the female guests. Rin had been immensely relieved when Lady Yumiko had announced that she would join her, and she left the majority of the conversation to her mother-in-law. The inu demoness was in her element as she exchanged the latest gossip with the other wives, giving Rin the opportunity to focus on Momoko only, which made things a lot easier for the young woman.

As the afternoon tea ended, Rin had a good feeling about Lady Momoko. The Dragon demoness had been nothing but friendly and polite, and she had told Rin many things about her home. She had learnt that Momoko was, just like her, interested in helping the humans that lived on their lands, and Rin had promised that she would try to introduce her to the local villagers.

But for now, it was time to get changed one more time.

**************

Sesshōmaru and Saigō presided at the head of the table that evening, an almost infinite selection of different dishes in front of them. The Dragon Lord was in an excellent mood as he ate and drank, doing most of the conversation while Sesshōmaru mainly listened, only giving short remarks every now and then. Saigō’s wives sat to his left, enjoying the meal as they watched the musicians play. The seat next to Sesshōmaru was empty. However, this was fully intentional. The actual entertainment of that evening would begin with the arrival of the Lady of the West, and Sesshōmaru assumed that Rin would play the shamisen for their guests and then leave everything else to the artists he had invited. But this time, he had underestimated his wife.

As the doors opened and the room went quiet, he raised his head.

A breathtakingly beautiful woman stood in the doorframe. Her kimono was of a pale pink, and her silver obi matched the silver pearls that ornamented her hair. The woman lifted her gaze, looking at Sesshōmaru with her big, brown eyes with nothing but love and warmth in them.

“Lord and Ladies!” Jaken croaked and puffed himself up. “The most honourable Lady Rin!”

Sesshōmaru watched mutely as Rin entered the room and went to its centre. What had she planned?

Yuka sat down on a cushion in the corner and took the shamisen. Just then Sesshōmaru realised that Rin was in fact going to dance. He had not explicitly forbidden her to dance, but he was not pleased, either. Dancing could easily turn into something erotic, and he did not want anyone else to see Rin the way he saw her.

But Rin seemed completely calm. She pulled out her fan and smiled at Yuka, who inclined her head and began to play.

The strong yet tender sound of the shamisen filled the room, and the Lady of the West began to dance.

Sesshōmaru found himself unable to take his eyes off her. Rin was not a good dancer. She was a brilliant dancer. Definitely, she did not possess the perfection of a yōkai, but she danced with such a grace that was without equal. She let the open fan dance through her small hands as if it were the easiest thing in the world, and at the same time her feet performed a dance of their own. Rin laughed, and her eyes sparkled as she mastered even the most difficult turns.

“She is magnificent,” Lady Momoko breathed as Rin tossed the fan high in the air, and suddenly, one fan had become two. She caught them with one hand and a second later, one of the fans was in her other hand.

When had she learnt to move like this?

The music became faster and so did the dance, but it seemed to be no problem at all for Rin. The moves became more complicated, two fans became four, and Rin spun around, finishing the dance in an almost submissive posture. She lowered her head slowly as the sound of the shamisen faded.

For a moment, no one dared to speak.

Then, the room erupted into cheers and applause. Saigō laughed and clapped the loudest as Rin raised her head and bowed to their guests to thank them for their time. “What a dance!” He called in sheer excitement. “I have never seen something like that! How wonderful, Sesshōmaru-sama! How marvellous!”

Sesshōmaru was still unable to speak. Rin had not only surprised him. She had enchanted him, and she had made him forget who and where he was for the duration of the dance.

“Sesshōmaru-sama?” Saigō asked, leaning forward.

“She was impressive, indeed,” he said eventually, as if he had known about her plan all along, and reached for his sake as Rin bowed one last time for their guests and gathered her clothing, turning around.

It happened very quickly.

Suddenly, Rin felt her knees become weak, and her vision blurred as she lost control over herself.

“Mylady!” Keiko screamed as Rin fainted and she jumped up to catch her, but Sesshōmaru was faster. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground, shaking her lightly in panic. “Rin!”

Rin frowned softly as she opened her eyes again, looking up at her horrified husband. “Shujin,” she mumbled. “What happened…?”

“Rin,” Sesshōmaru breathed and sighed in relief as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Sesshōmaru-sama!” Saigō had appeared at his side. “Please, let me help! What can I do?”

Sesshōmaru pulled Rin into his arms and rose, holding her against his chest. “Make sure the halls are empty,” he said as he carried Rin out of the room, ignoring the shocked and concerned cries of guests and courtiers. Saigō nodded and immediately did as he was told, running ahead to make sure that all hallways that led to the shiro were empty.

“Mother, get Koichiro-sama,” Sesshōmaru said to Yumiko who had appeared at their side with a shocked expression on her pretty face. “Tell the healer to get to the shiro immediately.”

“No,” Rin murmured, shaking her head lightly in his arms. “Please, get Satomi. She is the miko of the largest village.”

Yumiko hesitated, looking up at Sesshōmaru, not sure whose order she should follow. Sesshōmaru sighed internally, but he nodded. Yumiko understood, and she rushed to find Kyōya. He was known in the village. If she went there with him, the villagers would trust her.

Sesshōmaru pushed the gates open with his foot and carried Rin to her bedroom. Carefully, he put her down on the bed and removed her tight obi. Rin sighed in relief as the piece of clothing was gone, and curled up on the thick futon, mumbling an apology.

Sesshōmaru sat down beside her and gently stroked her pale cheek. “What are you doing, koibito?” He whispered gently and lowered his head to kiss her. “Scaring your husband almost to death.”

“I’m sorry,” Rin murmured and looked away from him. “I really don’t know how… how that could happen.”

Sesshōmaru could think of many reasons, but he chose not to scold her in such a situation. Instead, he reached for the comb that kept her hair together and removed it, taking away the pressure from her head. “You danced too beautifully, probably,” he said and placed the comb on her bedtable.

Rin smiled lightly. “You liked my dance?” She whispered, and the colour seemed to return to her cheeks.

Sesshōmaru nodded. “I loved it,” he said and gently ran his hand through her hair. Rin’s eyes began to sparkle with joy, and the sight almost melted his heart.

A moment later, Keiko burst into the room, telling them that Satomi was on her way before she rushed to bring Rin a cup of water. Sesshōmaru made sure she drank all of it, holding her small hand gently in his as they waited for the miko. He would have preferred the healer of the castle, Koichiro, but he would not argue with his wife in such a situation. She probably had her reasons for asking for the miko.

Satomi arrived after what had seemed like an eternity, followed by Lady Yumiko. She sighed in relief as she saw that Rin was awake and looking better already. The older woman remained at the door, watching anxiously as the miko approached the bed and bowed lowly to both of them. Never had a miko been called to the Western Castle before – accordingly, Satomi was incredibly nervous.

“I have been told what has happened, Mylady,” she said to Rin. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” Rin said with a small smile before she turned to Sesshōmaru. “Could you leave us alone, please?”

Sesshōmaru stared at her in confusion.

“Please,” Rin whispered, gently squeezing his hand. “It won’t be long.”

Sesshōmaru hesitated before he decided to grant her this wish. He was aware that he scared the miko, and by leaving the room he would ensure that she was able to work properly. Leaning forward, he kissed Rin’s forehead and gave her hand another squeeze before he rose and joined his mother on the patio.

The door closed and Rin reached for Satomi’s hand.

“Can you place a barrier on this room?” She whispered. “I don’t want them to listen.”

Satomi nodded. “As you wish.”

***********

Sesshōmaru was pacing the garden, seething with anger. The second the miko had put a barrier on Rin’s room, he had been unable to listen, and all he could do now was to wait. Who did the miko think she was? What gave her the right to use her powers in his castle? Right in front of him, in the presence of his wife?

Yumiko remained surprisingly calm. “Sesshōmaru,” she hummed. “Please, do calm down. I am sure they will finish any moment.”

Sesshōmaru didn’t reply. He felt the urge to tear a living creature into pieces, but he was sure that if he did that to the cat, Rin would never speak to him again. He growled angrily to hide the fact that he was terrified. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do for Rin, and he had to place her wellbeing in the hands of others.

As the doors were opened again and Satomi stepped outside, Yumiko looked up. “Sesshōmaru.”

The Lord of the West spun around. The anger he had felt a second ago was gone, replaced with fearful anticipation.

The miko bowed lowly to both of them and clasped her hands. “I am glad to confirm that her ladyship is not ill, Mylord,” she said.

“Not ill?” Yumiko repeated, looking at Satomi in surprise before she looked over to her son.

“No, Mylady,” Satomi said softly. “Lady Rin is with child.”


	32. A New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thesis is driving me NUTS.
> 
> Oh, and did you know that if you choose "Rich Text" it accepts all the formatted texts from Word? I DID NOT. I DID IT ALL BY HAND THE FIRST 30 CHAPTERS.
> 
> Ok. I'm calm now. Enjoy the chapter.

Deep inside, Rin had already known the truth.

The moment Satomi had confirmed her suspicions, pure bliss had filled her heart, and her hand had instinctively moved down to her belly. She was having a baby. The kami had answered her prayers after months of hoping and worrying, and now they surprised her with such news during days like these. For weeks, Rin had refused to listen to her body, pushing her worries aside in order to focus completely on her new tasks and duties. She had ignored the obvious signs, such as a lack of her monthlies, swollen breasts, and an increase in appetite. The occasional flare of nausea had been attributed to the changing weather.

But now, a new chapter would begin.

The shoji doors were slowly slid aside and her husband entered the room. Rin sat up a little and met his gaze, smiling softly at him as she reached out for him. Yet Sesshōmaru remained in the doorframe, looking at Rin with a strangely pained expression on his face. Was it worry? Fear? Was it desperation?

“Shujin?” Rin said quietly and swallowed thickly as Sesshōmaru did not move. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, he traversed the room and sank down to his knees beside the futon, pulling Rin into his arms.

“Sesshōmaru…” Rin whispered, completely taken by surprise. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her against his chest and he let out a gentle, heartbreaking howl that sent shivers down her spine. She had never heard something like that before, and it shook her to the core. Rin swallowed thickly. “My love, what…”

“How could I not notice?” Sesshōmaru whispered and nuzzled her hair gently. “How? How could this Sesshōmaru not realise that his wife was with child?”

Sheer relief spread through Rin’s body, and she let out a deep sigh as she lay down again, pulling her husband with her. “Do not worry about that, my love,” she said softly and let go of him to touch his cheek. Sesshōmaru huffed.

“But I do,” he murmured, shaking his head lightly. “I should have been able to smell it.”

“How should you know what a pregnant woman smells like?” Rin smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “And besides, you had so many things to do the last few weeks. We both were very busy. I missed the signs, too.” She reached for his hand and gently placed it on her flat belly, watching as his claws came to rest on the fabric of her kimono. “We won’t miss any more of them, Shujin.”

The Lord of the West opened his mouth to say something, but as his hand came to rest on Rin’s belly, the world seemed to stand still.

A barely noticeable, faint heartbeat. It was weak, but it was definitely there – the irrefutable truth that there was his child, growing inside her. Slowly, he lowered his head and buried his face in her stomach, breathing in the sweet, heavy scent of his pregnant wife. How could he have not noticed it?

Rin smiled softly and gently fondled him behind his ear, earning a deep, content growl from him that she had never heard from him before.

“What’s this?” She asked with a chuckle. “Do you like that?”

“Very much so,” Sesshōmaru murmured and lifted his head again. The way he looked at her melted her heart. During the last few days, he had been incredibly busy and they had barely seen each other. But right now, there was nothing of the Lord of the West in him. He was only Sesshōmaru. The man she loved and the father of her child.

“Then I should do it more often,” Rin whispered and cupped his cheek, beaming up at him with sparkling eyes. “We’re having a baby! Oh, Shujin!” Her eyes filled with tears as she intertwined their fingers, unwilling to ever let go of him again. “The kami have answered my prayers.”

Sesshōmaru turned his head lightly to press a kiss to the palm that cupped his cheek. “How far gone are you, koibito?” He asked softly. He knew very little about human physique, and even less about human pregnancies. From now on, he had to trust both Rin and the human miko, although he did not like being the clueless one.

“Satomi said that I’m at least ten weeks pregnant,” she replied softly. “That means I conceived right after we returned from Shimojō.” She gently squeezed his hand as she waited for his answer. Secretly, she was glad that she had not conceived their child during the traditional mating. “I don’t know if having a hanyō baby is any different from having a human one, though. But Kagome was always nine months pregnant with hers. So I guess we’ll have our little one just in time for autumn.”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. “I will send a message to her. Her advice will be valuable for you.”

“And for you,” Rin replied. “Your brother knows more about these things than you do.”

Sesshōmaru huffed.

“I’m only teasing you,” Rin chuckled, looking up as the door opened again and Yumiko came in, looking at them expectantly. Rin couldn’t help but adore her mother-in-law for being so worried. Just like Sesshōmaru, she only seemed cold and indifferent to the rest of the world. With her family, however, the demoness showed her true face.

“Is it true?” Yumiko asked softly, and she began to smile as Rin nodded. “I’m glad.” She entered the room and approached the bed. “Sesshōmaru. Your guests are waiting.”

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes for a moment. Even in moments like these, the sovereign had to come first. As much as he wanted to stay with Rin – it was impossible. He was the Lord of the West, and he had to return to the festivities. Also to inform them about the latest developments.

“Go,” Rin said softly and brought his hand to her lips. “I’ll be fine. My Hahaue is here after all.”

Yumiko nodded and sat down next to the futon. “I will not leave her out of sight,” she promised.

Sesshōmaru sighed and bent down to kiss Rin once more. “I will return as soon as I can,” he whispered. “I love you, Rin.”

It felt as if her heart was going to burst. “I love you, too,” Rin whispered and finally let go of him. “Please tell our guests how sorry I am for scaring them so.”

Her husband nodded and, after looking at her one last time, he left the room and returned to the festivities. Rin sighed in relief and lay down again, instinctively resting her hands on her belly. It was still flat, but soon it would swell with new life and show everyone that she was indeed capable of doing her duty, and that she deserved to be at Sesshōmaru’s side. Now that she was pregnant Rin realised how anxious she had actually been, and how liberating it was to know that she was having a baby. A child of her own. An heir to the West.

*********

The moment Sesshōmaru returned to the festivities, the room went quiet. Everyone was looking at him in anxious anticipation, and some even seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the Lord of the West to speak. But there was no reason to hurry. At least not for Sesshōmaru. He walked past the shaking Jaken, who followed him to the head of the table and clutched the Staff of the Two Heads tightly. “Sesshōmaru-sama,” he said carefully. “Lady Rin, she… is she…”

Sesshōmaru did not deign to look at him.

“I am pleased to confirm that my wife is with child,” he said as he turned to his guests. They gasped in both shock and surprise, and especially the women erupted into excited applause. “She is already feeling better. However, she will not be able to join us again tonight. She asked me to tell you that she is sorry for scaring you. Please do not let this evening be affected by that. Enjoy yourselves for her sake.”

He sat down next to Saigō, who laughed excitedly and enthusiastically called for sake for everyone. Jaken seemed to have fainted at the news of Rin’s pregnancy, and Sesshōmaru shoved his small body aside with his foot.

“Congratulations, Sesshōmaru-sama!” Saigō exclaimed. “How wonderful! May the gods bless your wife with good health and with a healthy heir!”

“Thank you,” Sesshōmaru said and allowed the other man to fill his cup with sake before he took a small sip. He had always despised the courtly ceremonial, but he had never hated it as much as he did in this very moment. There was nothing that he wanted more than to be with his wife. He wanted to hold her against his chest and listen to the heartbeat of their child, he wanted to protect them both from the world and allow no one to get close to them ever again. Oh, if he had only known that she was with child – he would have never allowed her to dance. He would have – what exactly, Sesshōmaru suddenly wondered, would he have done? His very first instinct was to lock Rin away from the world to make sure no harm came to her. But Sesshōmaru knew exactly how Rin would react to such arrangements. She was stubborn and had a very strong will. The moment he would suggest it she would probably call him an idiot and tell him off for even daring to think of such a thing. Rin would never listen to him or follow his orders, unless it was absolutely necessary. And was this personality not the reason why he had married her?

Sesshōmaru knew that Rin would always do what she wanted. And who was he to criticise her?

Furthermore, he had to admit that her dance had been the perfect kind of entertainment for this evening. Wherever he looked the people were still speaking about it, praising Rin’s elegance and grace. He would have to ask her to dance more often.

But then, she would only dance for him.

It was already well past midnight when Sesshōmaru could finally leave the festivities without seeming impolite, although he would not have cared about the damage to his reputation anyway. He wished his guests a good night and agreed to meet with Saigō in his study at noon before he finally left the room and made his way towards the shiro. It was quiet in their private quarters, and as he entered Rin’s bedroom he found his wife in bed. She slept peacefully, her small hand resting on her belly on top of the silk duvet. Sesshōmaru carefully closed the doors and approached the bed, taking off his clothes on the way before he slipped under the covers. Rin didn’t wake up as he wrapped his arm around her, but she instinctively curled up at his side and let him hold her. Sesshōmaru gently kissed her temple and put his hand protectively on her stomach, feeling the gentle heartbeat of their child against his palm. He knew that Rin couldn’t feel it, but it was the proof that it was actually there. That they were actually having a child.

“I love you,” he whispered and buried his face in Rin’s soft hair.

***********

As Rin opened her eyes the following morning, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so ill. It was as if her stomach had been turned upside down, and she barely dared to move. Sesshōmaru shifted next to her on the futon, running his hand through her hair. “What is it?” He asked softly, sensing that something was wrong as her scent had changed once more.

“I… Oh no…” Rin pressed her hand to her mouth and quickly reached for the bucket Keiko had put down next to the futon the night before. Sesshōmaru sat up immediately and managed to push her hair out of the way as she threw up and groaned in agony. Although Sesshōmaru knew very little about human pregnancies, this was something both demonesses and human women had in common. So he waited patiently, gently rubbing her back. It pained him that there was nothing he could do to help her. This was something almost every woman had to go through.

“Oh, no…” Rin groaned and lay down again, feeling terribly ashamed for being sick in front of her husband. Sesshōmaru gently kissed her sweaty forehead.

“Better?” He asked quietly.

Rin nodded lightly before she sat up again. “Oh, I… no…” She grabbed the bucket again and threw up once more. Sesshōmaru gently rubbed her back and waited until she lay down again before he spoke.

“I will call for the miko again,” he said. “She will know what to do.”

Rin merely nodded, not daring to open her mouth as she was afraid of throwing up again, and that was the last thing she wanted. She curled up on her side and took deep, even breaths, trying to relax. Sesshōmaru got up and reached for his clothes before he called for Keiko. The woman immediately came and took a seat next to Rin, gently stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Kyōya would go to the village to fetch the miko, but it would take Satomi a while to get to them. Until then, Keiko would take care of Rin.

Sesshōmaru could not stay with Rin the entire morning. After getting ready for his meeting with Saigō, the daiyōkai nervously paced the room and waited for any news from Rin. Even Saigō noticed that Sesshōmaru was not fully paying attention and offered him to postpone their meeting, but Sesshōmaru would not listen. Eventually, Keiko came to his study and told him that Rin was sleeping, thanks to the medicine Satomi had given her. Sesshōmaru thanked her and dismissed her, finally fully able to focus on the other man.

Yet over the course of the following days, Rin’s sickness did not vanish. It seemed as if her body had decided to fully show all possible symptoms of a pregnancy as soon as it had been confirmed. Rin remained in bed, feeling too weak and too sick to get up. She tried to eat, but only very little of it remained in her stomach. Sesshōmaru barely dared to leave her side, cursing under his breath each time his mother reminded him that he had important guests. Of course, he knew that Rin was in the very best hands with Keiko, and since Satomi had decided to come to the castle every day to check on Rin, she was under constant medical supervision.

Eventually, Sesshōmaru called the miko to his study when Rin still wasn’t feeling better after ten days. It was obvious that Satomi felt uncomfortable in his presence, yet he had to admit that she was holding her head high despite the fact she was surrounded by yōkai.

“Lady Rin is suffering from severe morning sickness, Mylord,” she explained to him. “It is rare, but not unheard of. It is, unfortunately, not easy to treat. Lady Rin should remain in bed until she feels better. I can give her medicine that will ease her suffering and help her sleep. Over the course of the next few days we shall see how her body responds to them. I am sure, however, that she will feel better in four weeks at the very latest.”

Sesshōmaru looked at the miko for a long moment, clasping his hands behind his back. He had already expected something like that.

“Does it harm her?” He asked eventually. “Or the child?”

Satomi shook her head. “No. It is an entirely harmless condition. However, it is very straining for our lady. She told me how grateful she is for her friends and family in this exciting yet very difficult time.”

This sounded very much like Rin, and Sesshōmaru knew that the miko had not made this up. Even when talking to servants, Rin would always openly express her feelings. One of the many qualities of hers that sometimes drove him insane, but he would not want her any other way.

“I will send my men to your village every morning,” he said with a small nod. “My wife trusts you, and I hope you will continue to guide her through her pregnancy.”

Satomi bowed her head respectfully. “It would be an honour.”

Never before had a miko been entrusted with the care for a lady of the Western castle, but in this case, it was only natural that a human healer would be chosen. Koichiro had already admitted that his knowledge of human pregnancies was very limited, and the two healers would work together in the future in order to ensure a smooth pregnancy and as little disturbance and possible for the young woman. Satomi had helped countless women through this exciting time, but caring for a woman that was carrying a hanyō was also entirely new for her. Therefore, it gave her the unique opportunity to learn more about these rare occurrences. And having a familiar face around soothed Rin and helped her to relax.

After he had dismissed the miko, Sesshōmaru returned to the shiro to take a look at his wife himself. Her maids had darkened her room to help her sleep, and only a few candles had been lit. Sesshōmaru had the feeling that this did not exactly help. Rin loved the sunshine, and lying in a dark room all day certainly would not improve her mood or her health. She opened her eyes when he came in, and rolled over in bed to face him. She was pale, but she smiled. Even when she was feeling sick, she always found the strength to smile at him.

“How are you feeling?” Sesshōmaru asked as he sat down beside her, touching her cheek.

Rin leant into his touch. “Like a chicken that has been in the deep fry for too long.”

“I’m sorry?”

Rin chuckled. “That’s what Kagome used to say when she was pregnant and people asked her that question.”

“What is a deep fry?”

“I have no idea.” Rin moved closer to him and rested her head on his lap. “But I like the sound of it.”

Sesshōmaru chose not to comment on that. There were many things that Kagome said that did not make any sense, neither to him nor to anyone else. Sesshōmaru assumed that it had something to do with the future Kagome came from. A future they would get to see in five hundred years. He lowered his head and kissed Rin’s cheek gently.

“I spoke to the miko,” he said. “She said that what you have is not dangerous.”

“I know,” Rin murmured, shifting a little as she tried to find the most comfortable position. “But it’s exhausting.”

“I would take it away from you if I could,” he replied. “But as I cannot do that, I will make sure you will be treated like a queen instead.”

Rin huffed and opened her eyes again. “You know that there is only one thing that I want.”

Sesshōmaru looked at her.

“You! I want more of you!” Rin sighed and slowly sat up. She felt terrible, but not terrible enough not to tell her husband that there was a difference between material goods and the things that truly mattered. “I know that we are having guests right now and that you have many duties, but I sometimes wish that we shared more times of the day than just the evening.”

Sesshōmaru suppressed a sigh. There she was again. His ever demanding, constantly overthinking wife.

“You know that I do my best, Rin,” he said. But Rin shook her head.

“I didn’t take lessons just for fun, Sesshōmaru,” she said. “I want to help you and work with you. Please allow me that and don’t force me into the role of the wife and mother only.”

“You know that I would never-“

“You would never force me, but this is what this world expects of me,” Rin replied with a small frown. “What this world expects of all women. But I want to be more than that.” She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, as she always did when she wanted to stress the bond between them. They were husband and wife, but they were also companions. Not just lovers. “You said that we would rule together. Do you remember?”

“I do. But-“

“I do not desire power, Sesshōmaru,” she said. “I only desire to be your equal.”

“And I never said that I would not give you that.” Sesshōmaru squeezed her hand gently. “You are my equal. And with time, everyone else will understand that, too.”

“I don’t care what others think.” Rin reached out to push his hair out of his face. “I want you to be proud of me in this world that you allowed me to enter. So please… please promise me that my life will still be mine.”

The way she said it almost broke his heart, and Sesshōmaru realised that she was genuinely concerned for her future. She was looking forward to becoming a mother, but she feared losing all the independence that she had been fighting for. She lived in the world of yōkai, where demonesses enjoyed more freedoms than their human counterparts did. But for her, as a human, it would always be a struggle.

“Rin.” Sesshōmaru let go of her hand and cupped her cheeks instead. “Listen to me. I will never take control over your life. And I will always be proud of you, no matter what way you choose.” He gently kissed her forehead. “And besides, I would be honoured if we worked together to make the West a better place.”

Rin leant into his touch and sighed softly. “I’m glad,” she murmured. She had had the feeling that they were slowly slipping back into their old routine, and she had not wanted that. Not after everything they had gone through in order to be together. She had educated herself and she had found friends. She was ready to participate and to take her place as the Lady of the West. She would not give in.

“Now that you have scolded me, are you not tired?” Sesshōmaru asked as Rin moved to lie down again.

“Shut up.”

He smirked and put the duvet over her to keep her warm. It was far too dark in the room for his taste, but if it helped her to sleep, he wouldn’t complain.

“I sent a letter to your family,” he told her as he played with her hair. “Knowing my idiot brother’s wife, she will surely respond quickly. I thought it best to send it directly to her, as she surely has advice for you in this condition after going through it herself just recently, and-“

“Bucket!”

“Rin?”

“GIVE ME THE BUCKET!”

Sesshōmaru patted her back patiently as she lost control over her stomach once more, staring up at the ceiling. Yes, there were some things that he could not influence, such as the course of her pregnancy. But there were things that only he could ensure, and that was the happiness of his wife. She had chosen to live a life at his side, a life among yōkai – the very creatures that had killed her family and that had usually so very little respect for human lives in general. He owed her a life of happiness.

A life of autonomy.


	33. The Lady and her Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a new job AND a dissertation to write these days. I still try to update both stories regularly, but especially this one!

“Oi! Miroku!” Inuyasha called and turned around to the monk who was chatting happily with a group of young women that lived in the village they had just saved from a yōkai. The demon had destroyed several houses, including the homes of said women, but that did not seem to stop them from flirting with Miroku. The monk laughed helplessly and raised his hands.

“Please, ladies, you must understand that I am a happily married man!” He laughed and blushed. “As much as I appreciate your interest in me, I have a lovely wife waiting for me at home and she wouldn’t be happy at all if I thought of anyone but her!”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked up to the group. “That’s right, ladies, he’s married to a demon slayer and has a small army of children.” He put his hand on Miroku’s shoulder. “Come, you have to help me with the rice bags.”

Miroku wished the women a pleasant day and blessed every single one of them before he followed Inuyasha to the mayor, grabbing the rice bags they had received in return for their services.

“Where is Kirara?” He asked, looking around. “Oh! There you are.” He patted the cat’s fur gently as the yōkai approached them. “Can you carry those for us?”

Kirara purred and allowed them to climb onto their back so they could fly home. Miroku waved goodbye to the women and sighed happily as he leant back against Kirara’s head. “Ah, women! Are they not the loveliest creatures on this beautiful earth?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha said with a yawn and folded his arms. “Isn’t your wife pregnant again?”

“No,” Miroku sighed and shook his head sadly. “We thought she was pregnant but this morning our hopes were shattered, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Inuyasha said and lay down on Kirara’s back. Thanks to Sango’s loyal companion, they would get back home just in time for dinner, and he would be able to bring his children to bed personally. They would always get an exciting bedtime story from him, and he would tell them everything about their travels on their search for the Shikon no Tama. Kagome would occasionally tell him off and ask him not to tell them the goriest details – of course these were the parts of the stories that the children loved the most.

“Heard anything from Rin recently?” Miroku asked after a while as they flew across a large lake.

“No,” Inuyasha replied sleepily. “She’s probably busy taming my idiot brother…”

Miroku chuckled. “Yeah, I can imagine. He is a difficult character after all.”

They barely spoke on the rest of their way home, taking a nap as Kirara took them back to their families safely. Only when they landed they almost fell of her back, waking up just in time to slip off her back to greet their children that had already gathered around them.

“Oi, don’t crush me to death,” Inuyasha said to his sons and reached out to ruffle their hair. “Did ye behave? Where’s yer mother?”

“She’s with Kaede!” Katsuo exclaimed. “With a ladder!”

“With a ladder?” Inuyasha repeated and raised an eyebrow. “What does your mother do with a ladder?”

“He means letter!” Akane called as she ran towards her father and hugged him around the waist. “Mama got a letter from Ojii-san!”

“Eh?” Miroku let go of his twin daughters and looked at Inuyasha in surprise, who seemed as perplexed as he was.

“A letter from Sesshōmaru?” He asked curiously.

“Seriously?” Inuyasha looked at his daughter in surprise, but he couldn’t blame her for being excited. He couldn’t deny that his brother was always rather friendly to his nieces and nephews – it was only natural that they were excited to hear from him. But that did not necessarily mean that Sesshōmaru had good news for them. “Do you know what he wrote, by any chance?”

Akane shook her head. “No. Mama read the letter and then she dropped everything and went to Kaede-obaa-chan.”

“I see.”

“Inuyasha!”

Kagome was running down the hill, waving with a parchment in her right hand. “Inuyasha! Wonderful news!”

“Eh?” Inuyasha put his children down and walked up to her, surprised to see his wife in such a good mood. “What wonderful news?”

“Rin!” Kagome laughed and threw herself into Inuyasha’s arms. “Rin is pregnant! Finally!”

“She’s WHAT?” Inuyasha’s eyes widened and he grabbed the letter, quickly reading what his brother had written. It was definitely Sesshōmaru’s handwriting – everything about it declared arrogance and authority, and Inuyasha huffed as the scent of his brother hit his nose.

“Pregnant!” Kagome giggled excitedly and showed him the exact line. “She’s been praying day and night. Oh, she must be so very happy!”

“I guess so,” Inuyasha murmured, although the thought of his brother doing these kinds of things with Rin made him almost sick.

“But he also writes that she has not been feeling very well recently,” Kagome said and took the letter from him again. “Here. He asks if I have any advice for her. I already asked Kaede, and she’s putting together a list of herbs that might help her. Oh, Inuyasha, we have to visit them as soon as the baby is born!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha sighed and let go of his wife as his children gathered around him again. “I can’t say that I’m happy for my brother, but I’m happy for Rin. She’ll be a good mother. At least one of them will be a fine parent.”

“Don’t say that,” Kagome frowned and pulled him by the ear. “Your brother is a very good uncle, and you know that. I’m sure he will be an excellent father.”

Inuyasha gave Kagome one of his annoyed looks, but he knew her well enough to know that this was not the right time to argue with her. Instead, he picked up his youngest son and let Akane take his hand as they walked back to their home. Akane babbled away happily and told her father what she had been doing during his absence, and what ideas for names she had for Rin’s baby. It was very exciting for her to know that she would get a cousin, and she wanted to write her aunt and uncle a long letter about it.

Back at home, Kagome sent them to get water from the well for dinner, which gave her some time to speak to her husband in privacy.

“Do you think their child will be hanyō, like ours?” She asked him and reached for Aiko to feed her.

“What else should they be?” Inuyasha asked and sat down by the fire, letting Katsuo climb onto his lap.

“I just thought that with Rin’s life being bound to Sesshōmaru’s, the child might… I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t even know if there is a word for what I mean.” Kagome sighed and gently patted Aiko’s back.

Inuyasha frowned, looking down at his little boy as he thought, pulling his son’s ears playfully. “Well, ours aren’t even full hanyō. I don’t know what Rin’s children will be like, but with a father like that we have to hope they don’t turn out like him.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and reached for the letter again. “The way he writes about her… he really loves her, Inuyasha. I bet he is very different in private. Very affectionate, probably. Like you.” She winked at him.

Inuyasha huffed. “Is it a crime to be nice to one’s wife?”

“Of course not.” Kagome leant over and kissed his cheek. “But you have to admit that this doesn’t exclude your brother. He loves Rin very much. And he probably kisses her all over when they’re alone, just like you do with me.”

“Keh! Stop saying things like that!” Inuyasha exclaimed and shook his head vigorously as he tried to get the picture out of his mind. Kagome only laughed, and after dinner, she sat down and began to write an answer to Sesshōmaru’s letter. A second page was meant for Rin only, and Kagome did her best to write down every piece of advice she had ever gotten from Kaede and her friends. Being pregnant was difficult enough when one lived in this era, but it surely had to be even worse when one lived amongst yōkai. She also added all the things she had ever learnt about pregnancies at school, hoping that Rin would find the information useful.

She tied the letter to the claw of the bird yōkai that had delivered the message, watching as it flew away to the West. “I wouldn’t want to be in her position, though” she murmured to herself as she eventually turned around and walked back to the house.

*******

“Rin!”

Sesshōmaru burst into the room, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he looked around with wide, red eyes, trying to find the enemy that had attacked his mate. But instead of the roaring of a beast, he heard laughter. Rin’s laughter.

 “Oh dear, should I have not called for you?” She asked in amusement as she patted the mattress. “Come!”

Sesshōmaru stared at her with wide eyes before he realised that there was no enemy to fight, no monster that threatened his wife, and he let go of Bakusaiga. “Are you mad, woman?” He huffed. “I thought you were in danger.”

“Sorry.”

Rin had to admit that the fact she had called for him herself was highly unusual. Keiko or one of the other maids usually went to get him whenever she wanted to speak to him, as she couldn’t leave the bed yet. But this time, she had simply shouted his name, knowing that he would hear her. “But I have something I want to give you. Come! Sit with me!”

Sesshōmaru eyed her suspiciously but followed her request and moved to sit down on the futon right next to her. Over the course of the past few weeks, Rin’s morning sickness had at first worsened, but then, she had begun to feel better with every day. He was sure that the miko would allow her to leave the bed again the next time she came to check on her, but he was glad that Rin followed the healer’s instructions without protesting.

Rin leant into the warmth of his body and played with the hem of his kimono. “Do you remember when we returned from Shimojō, you took me to your rooms and I saw the painting of me?”

“I do,” Sesshōmaru said, not sure what this was about.

“And then you said that you had a different picture in mind at first?”

“I… yes, yes I do,” Sesshōmaru said slowly and began to frown.

Rin kissed his cheek and reached behind her pillow, pulling out a wooden box. It was beautifully ornamented with delicate carvings. Rin had found it in one of the closets, and it seemed to be the perfect way to give Sesshōmaru his gift.

“I had this made for you,” she said as she placed the box in his lap. She blushed at the thought of him seeing the painting in a moment, and before she knew it, she had turned her head to look away from him. “Because… because I thought it would make you happy and it’s something that only I could give to you.”

Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but wonder what his wife had been thinking of, and so, he opened the box carefully and found a scroll inside, a silk ribbon keeping it together. Slowly, he removed the ribbon and unrolled the scroll, his eyes widening at the sight of the painting. It was truly a masterpiece, and it aroused the wildest fantasies in every man that would ever look at it. It showed Rin on a futon, wearing nothing but the outer layer of a golden kimono that revealed more than it hid. Her long, dark hair fell down over her back in gentle waves, and her eyes were looking directly at him, as if they were looking right into his soul.

“I just thought that now that my body is changing you would like to have something that… well… that reminds you of me before I get all big and heavy,” Rin murmured, as if it were something very embarrassing. She was looking forward to having a baby, and she couldn’t wait to meet her son or daughter, but she feared the changes that would come with the pregnancy. Although she knew that Sesshōmaru loved her, she couldn’t deny that she was afraid of becoming unattractive in his eyes.

But her concerns were clearly unfounded. Before she knew it, Sesshōmaru had pulled her against him and kissed her incredibly tenderly. Rin squeaked in surprise, but gave in to the kiss, sighing in content as he pressed his cool lips against hers.

“Silly woman,” Sesshōmaru murmured and gently played with her hair. “Your body is performing a miracle and you worry about what I might think of you? I don’t want to hear such a thing ever again.”

Rin blushed. “But I had this painting commissioned before I knew that I was pregnant,” she said. “I hope you like it.”

“I like it very much, indeed,” Sesshōmaru said and kissed her temple before he looked at the painting again. “Who is the artist? It looks like Naoko’s work.”

“You are right, it was Naoko,” Rin said. “I remember that you said you didn’t want another man to ever see me like… like you do. So I asked Keiko to search for a female artist. She did a wonderful job.”

“It is a masterpiece,” he replied. “I shall put it in my bedroom and have the other painting taken to my study. Everyone shall see your beauty. But this one… this one shall be for me to enjoy only. Although the original is far more beautiful, of course.” He nuzzled her hair and Rin blushed all over, instinctively pulling her yukata a little tighter around her chest. “And if you weren’t supposed to rest, I would take you now and make you forget yourself, _koibito_.”

“Sesshōmaru!” Rin breathed and buried her face in his chest. “Don’t say such scandalous things! Keiko is next door!”

“So what?” He murmured, lowering his head to kiss her neck. “Am I not allowed to at least attempt to seduce my beautiful wife? The woman that is carrying my child?”

“Not like this,” Rin mumbled, shaking her head. “You know I’d like to… to sleep with you, but Satomi said that we should wait a little.”

“I know,” Sesshōmaru said and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Your scent is intoxicating, _koibito_. My instincts tell me to make love to you every second of the day to demonstrate that you are mine, and mine only.”

“As if I didn’t know that already.”

“It is the way of yōkai, my dear,” he whispered into her ear and his large hand came to rest on her belly. It was still easy to hide under the many layers of a kimono, but it had begun to swell with new life already. And when Rin wore a thin yukata only, it was clearly visible.

“How is our little one?” Rin asked softly, knowing that Sesshōmaru could hear and feel things that she couldn’t yet.

“A perfect little heartbeat,” Sesshōmaru answered.

“Sometimes I think I can feel it,” she said. “It feels like a little bird in my tummy. I hope there are no bird yōkai in your family,” she added teasingly and put her hand on top of Sesshōmaru’s. “It feels nice. I can’t wait to show off my belly. I know it’s unusual and that most ladies hide it but I’m not ashamed of being pregnant.”

“And I would never dare to tell you what to do with yourself,” Sesshōmaru said and kissed her cheek. “However, be prepared. The scent of a pregnant woman that is someone’s mate is intoxicating not only to the man she’s bound to. It might drive grown men crazy.”

“But you let Kyōya come close to me.”

“He’s a member of the pack and therefore harmless,” Sesshōmaru answered. “Promise me to avoid male company as much as possible.”

“Fine,” Rin said with a shrug. She had no male friends at court anyway, except Kyōya. “But your company is not included?”

“Don’t tease me, woman,” he growled and lowered his head to nuzzle her neck.

*******

Deep inside the forest, hidden away behind powerful barriers, the traitors had gathered once more.

The news that the wife of the Lord of the West was with child had spread like wildfire. And whilst the majority of his subjects celebrated these news, some of them remained sceptical. And an even smaller group of them was convinced that this spelt doom.

Yet, it also gave them more possibilities to carry out their plan. Sesshōmaru would be fixated on his wife and neglect his defence. If they got her and the child, they would get him, too. But for that, they needed to get him away from her first.

Takudo, however, was optimistic.

He had a plan in mind. And he was sure that it would work perfectly.

The yōkai smirked as he sharpened his sword slowly. Soon, it would be impregnated with the blood of the daiyōkai, he thought.

That, and with the blood of his filthy human and their deviate child.


	34. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly shorter chapter.

“The signs are there,” Yumiko said calmly as she met Kyōya’s eyes. They stood in Sesshōmaru’s study, in the middle of the night, debating the contents of a letter that a messenger had just delivered. Sesshōmaru had immediately gotten out of bed, and he wouldn’t go back to sleep anytime soon. It was time to act. And if they didn’t act quickly, he would risk too much.

“I knew that he was a traitor from the very beginning,” Kyōya growled. “May the kami curse him!”

“That won’t do,” Sesshōmaru murmured, reading the note again and again. “We must stop him ourselves. We cannot rely on the gods.” He shook his head. “This is between him and me.”

Yumiko sat down by the desk, fanning herself nervously. She remembered Takudo, although she had not met him often. He had been very young still when she had come to the palace as the wife of Tōga, but over the years, Takudo had become more and more arrogant with every new position he obtained.

“I should have known,” she said eventually. “When he came to me to complain about you, I should have known.”

“Now is not the right time for apologies for things that happened in the past.” Sesshōmaru tossed the note into the fire. No one could know that it had even existed. Among the traitors was another traitor – and that person was on their side. Warning them.

“You have to hide your wife, Sesshōmaru-sama,” Kyōya said quietly. “His hatred is also directed towards her. She is the reason he became a traitor. He will try to kill her.”

“I know.” Sesshōmaru closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Hiding Rin would not be easy. She was stubborn, and she would refuse to be separated by him. But now she was also pregnant, and even more vulnerable than before. She was an easy target for both yōkai and humans.

“But where?” Yumiko asked. “Shimojō, perhaps? Other hanyō and yōkai live there, they could protect her.”

“We cannot trust them. Not now.” Sesshōmaru began to pace the room. “The traitors might be among them. And besides, Rin would never go there. There are too many children. She wouldn’t want to risk them for her sake.”

“Right…” Yumiko sighed. “But what other place is there?”

“Tōtōsai could help,” Kyōya said. “But Lady Rin wouldn’t be able to survive where he lives.”

“What about Inuyasha?”

Both Sesshōmaru and Kyōya stared at Yumiko. She met her son’s gaze. “I know you do not think highly of him, but he has protected her before, and so did his wife. There are two powerful mikos in that village, and there is the shrine of this other miko, too. Their spiritual power will hide Rin. And Inuyasha and his friends are strong enough to fight actively, should something happen. I cannot think of a better place, Sesshōmaru.”

Sesshōmaru huffed and crossed his arms. Deep inside, he knew his mother was right. She would be safe in Edo, and in the very best hands. His wife, and his unborn child. Inuyasha had become incredibly strong, he couldn’t deny that. And he was trustworthy. Perhaps, he thought, the soul of the priestess Kikyō would protect Rin as well.

“Fine.” Sesshōmaru turned around to his mother and friend. “Edo it is. Kyōya, I want you to stay with her. You and Keiko.”

“Yes, Mylord,” Kyōya said and stood straight, taking a deep breath. He would protect his sovereign’s wife with his life, if he had to. And so would Keiko.

“I will fight with you,” Yumiko said and rose from her cushion. “Don’t you dare,” she hissed when Sesshōmaru opened his mouth to protest. “Takudo is attacking my home. My pack. I am doing what I think is right. I may be a woman, but I am a daiyōkai. Don’t you ever forget that, son.” Her eyes began to turn red, and Sesshōmaru realised that he wouldn’t be able to change her mind. And so, he nodded, accepting his mother as his ally. She was right, after all. She was a daiyōkai, just like him, and a powerful one, too.

“These claws haven’t tasted blood in a very long time,” Yumiko smirked. “It will be a pleasure to destroy the enemies of my family.”

*******

This time, Sesshōmaru would tell Rin about everything. He had promised not to hide anything from her anymore, but as soon as he entered their bedroom he realised that there could not have been a time less appropriate than this. He didn’t want to scare her, not when she was pregnant, and worried about their child anyway. But there was no way around it. If he kept it a secret from her, she would be very sad, and disappointed, too. No. There would not be any secrets between them anymore. Rin deserved to know the truth.

She lay in bed and slept peacefully, her hand resting on top of her round belly, as usual these days. Over the course of the last few months, Rin had become bigger and bigger, and with each month her mood had increased. The day she had felt the child kick her for the first time she had screamed in joy and run through the castle to find him. She had spent hours making clothes for her baby, and finding furniture for the nursery that would be right next to her bedroom. Rin had been happy, and so had been Sesshōmaru.

He had to protect them. At any cost.

Slowly he sat down beside her and pushed her hair out of her face, watching her sleep. Her cheeks had a rosy, healthy colour, and she smelled delicious. _Not long now,_ Sesshōmaru thought as he rested his hand on her belly, feeling the child move. It was only a matter of weeks now. Soon they would have a child to call their own, and an heir to his name.

Had his father felt the same anxiety as he did, in this moment?

“Shujin…” Rin mumbled sleepily and opened her eyes a little. “What’s wrong?”

Sesshōmaru blinked and looked up at her. He hadn’t realised she was awake.

“Nothing,” he whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t,” she yawned and moved closer to him. “I know that look. Something happened.”

“Rin, that can wait.”

“No, it can’t.” Rin slowly sat up and leant against the headboard of the bed. She was grateful for this construction, as it allowed her to sit in bed comfortably. “And besides, the little one is kicking as if it was running away from something.” She rubbed her belly soothingly. “Please, Sesshōmaru. Speak to me.”

The daiyōkai sighed and sat back, reaching for her hand. “What I am about to tell you is very important. And before I begin I want you to know that none of this will be discussed. Understood?”

“I decide what I discuss, not you,” Rin huffed. “But go on.”

And so, Sesshōmaru told her everything. He told her about the messages he had received over the course of the last year, about the rebellions, about the traitors, everything. Rin listened, her eyes widening more and more as Sesshōmaru explained to her what all this was about, and what he had planned.

“I will take you to your family, where they can protect you. Kyōya and Keiko will stay with you. I will lead my people into battle. For you, our child, and our realm. I will not allow this traitor to destroy what my family has built.”

Rin grasped his hand firmly. “You can’t leave me alone! I won’t allow it!” She breathed. “I will come with you!”

“This is out of the question!” Sesshōmaru said firmly. “You will do as I say! You will stay in Edo where you will be safe! You will not follow me, and you will not put yourself in danger! Is that understood?”

“But-“

“You have a child to protect!” Sesshōmaru said, sounding harsher than he had intended. “ _Our_ child! I will not allow that you put yourself and our child in danger, Rin! For once, do as you are told and obey, for your own good!”

Rin shivered as he spoke to her in such a way. He had never raised his voice like that in front of her, and it scared her. But it also meant that he was serious, and that there was no room for discussion. She lowered her gaze and nodded. “Yes, Shujin,” she murmured.

Sesshōmaru sighed internally and cupped her cheeks, kissing her gently. “I will protect you, Rin,” he whispered. “You and our child. I will not allow that anyone hurts you.”

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. “Just promise me that you will come back to me,” she whispered. “I don’t want to raise our child alone.”

“You won’t raise it on your own,” he murmured and nuzzled her hair. “I will be at your side. That is my promise to you.”

*******

They left the castle only a few days later.

Officially, Rin was going to the coast to get some more weeks of peace and quiet before the child was born. Only a small handful of people knew where they were actually going, including Jaken, who would follow Sesshōmaru into battle. At first, Sesshōmaru had planned to leave him behind, but Rin had insisted that he went with him. Jaken had almost died as Sesshōmaru had instructed him to prepare for a battle, and the kappa had promised to fight to death if he had to.

Rin had told her maids what would happen, and she told them to leave the castle, to hide in the cities of humans where no one would expect them. They all looked human enough to not cause unrest, and they had obeyed, packing their bags immediately. Rin prayed that they would be safe, and that they would see each other again very soon. If all went well, they would be back at the castle within days.

Sesshōmaru carried Rin on his back as they flew over countless forests and lakes towards Edo. They barely spoke, and Rin knew better than to fill the silence with mindless chatter. The baby kicked her mercilessly, causing her to groan in discomfort every now and then, but they couldn’t land. Not before they had safely reached Edo.

Sesshōmaru was already thinking of the upcoming battle. They would meet Takudo and the other traitors near the border, and he would the man that threatened them singlehandedly. Who did Takudo think he was? He was nothing, he was scum, the lowest of the low.

“Shujin?” Rin asked quietly, pulling him out of his thoughts as they reached the forest behind Edo.

“Yes?”

“What name shall our baby have?” She asked softly. “I mean… just in case… in case you don’t come back in time to…”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I will be back. There is no need to discuss that now.”

“But-“

“There is _no need_ to discuss that now.”

Rin hated it when he spoke to her like that, but she wouldn’t argue with him. Not when Kyōya and Keiko were right behind them on Ah-Un. She heard Chiyo squeal, the little girl obviously enjoyed the flight on the back of the dragon. The sound of it made Rin’s heart ache. The little girl had no idea what was coming, and Rin envied her for not knowing. Oh, what would she have given in this moment for being an ordinary woman, and for Sesshōmaru to be an ordinary man! They could have lived a life in peace, like so many others.

But destiny had made her fall in love with him the way he was, as a yōkai.

They landed just outside Edo, near the steps that led up to Kikyō’s shrine. Just as Rin slipped from her husband’s back, Kaede stepped out of her home, a big smile on her face as she saw them. Sesshōmaru had informed the miko about everything in a letter, and he had received a quick response – including a rather sloppily-written note from Inuyasha – in return. They could trust these people.

“There ye are,” Kaede smiled and took Rin into her arms. “Look at ye. Yer face is glowing!”

“I’m so glad to see you, obaa-chan,” Rin said softly and squeezed her hands. “You remember Kyōya and Keiko?”

“Of course I do,” the old woman said with a small nod before she turned to Sesshōmaru.

“I must say that I wasn’t happy when ye proposed to my little girl,” she said. “But ye have proven yerself to be a good husband for her. She loves ye. So who am I to judge. What ye are about to do is noble, but ye must not forget who ye are fighting for.”

Sesshōmaru frowned a little. He was not sure what the miko meant, but for Rin’s sake, he nodded.

“Oi. Sesshōmaru.” Inuyasha had spotted them, and he approached them with a deep frown on his face. Sesshōmaru turned around to him. Inuyasha’s hand rested on Tessaiga, and he looked as if he were about to kill someone. Keiko stepped back instinctively, pressing Chiyo against her chest.

“Do you need help,” Inuyasha asked. “With that traitor that wants to harm Rin.”

“I don’t need help. Especially not yours,” Sesshōmaru replied coldly. “Stay here and protect my wife. That is all I ask of you. I hope that task is not too hard for you.”

“Sesshōmaru, stop it,” Rin said firmly and smiled softly at Inuyasha. “Thank you for helping us. For protecting me.”

Inuyasha huffed. “I’m doing this for you only, Rin. Not for him.” He glanced at her large belly. “You’re ok?”

Rin nodded, although the child had begun to move like crazy, and all she wanted to do was to lie down.

Just then, Kagome appeared behind him, and she moved forward to hug Rin. “Come, let’s go inside and have a cup of tea. You must be exhausted.”

Rin accepted that invitation gladly, and she followed Kagome down the path to her home, followed by the others. Just as she was about to step inside, Sesshōmaru said her name, and she felt her heart freeze.

He was about to leave.

The others went inside to give them their privacy, although that was hardly possible with two hanyō and a yōkai inside the hut. Rin took Sesshōmaru’s arm and followed him to the edge of the forest. She felt a lump in her throat, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears.

When Sesshōmaru turned around to her, she found nothing but love in those golden eyes that she loved so much. He held her hand gently in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. “I will come back, _koibito._ I will come back to you before you even realise that I’m gone.”

Rin sniffed. “I wish you wouldn’t leave me here,” she whispered. “I wish I could come with you.”

“You have a mission of your own now,” Sesshōmaru said and put his hand on her belly, feeling the child move. “Protect our child. Be a mother.”

Rin nodded lightly, trying to pull herself together, but the tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

Sesshōmaru pulled her against his chest and kissed her hair tenderly as she cried, allowing her to take all the time she needed.

“I will come back,” he murmured over and over again. “I will be fine. I won’t leave you alone.”

Rin couldn’t do anything else but nod, having lost her voice already. She trembled as he finally pulled away and stepped back, away from her, away from safety.

“I love you, Rin,” he said quietly. “Never forget that.”

With that, he transformed into his true shape. Rin stumbled backwards against a tree, watching as he flew away, and as he roared, the ground shook.


	35. A Sudden Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably Rin's greatest challenge.

Inuyasha had never believed that anyone could ever become important to Sesshōmaru. But when he had turned up in the village with a little girl right behind him, Inuyasha had been sure that he had lost his mind.

Said little girl now sat at his fireplace, hugging his little daughter. She had barely spoken since Sesshōmaru had left two days ago, despite Kagome’s efforts to cheer her up. So they had trusted her with the children, and the boys and girls did their best to keep Rin occupied. Akane and Sango’s and Miroku’s daughters were determined to show Rin every single kimono they had, and they played tea party with their dolls, excited to hear about real tea ceremonies from the castle. Kaoru showed his aunt the wooden sword that Tōtōsai had made for him a while ago, and he told her that he wanted to become as strong as his uncle. Rin smiled lightly as he spoke about it, and her heart ached at the thought of her husband. She prayed that he was safe, and that he would return to her soon. But with every hour that passed, it seemed to become more unlikely.

Kagome took Inuyasha aside in the evening as Rin put their children to bed.

“She barely speaks,” she whispered. “And what is worse, she barely eats.”

“I can’t blame her,” Inuyasha murmured, crossing his arms. “I was barely able to eat when you were gone. It took me ages to calm down.”

Kagome stared at him. “You were barely able to eat without me?”

“It felt as if my heart had been ripped out, Kagome,” he said. “I guess Rin feels the same for my idiot brother. Her heart is broken. And she wants nothing else but his return.”

“You sound like quite the romantic,” Kagome said softly and squeezed his arm gently. “But yes. I guess that is the reason.”

She returned to the middle of the room where Rin sat with Aiko, rocking the baby girl back and forth in her arms to help her fall asleep. “Rin-chan, why don’t you eat some more soup, hm?” Kagome asked and filled the bowl. “It’s with the noodles I made.”

Rin shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”

Kagome sighed softly. “Rin-chan… you are pregnant. And you need the strength for not only you, but also for your baby. Believe me, I know what I am talking about.” She took Aiko from Rin and replaced the baby in her arms with the bowl. Rin sighed softly and gave in, starting to eat although she didn’t feel hungry at all.

Kagome put her baby to bed and then returned to the fireplace. “I know you miss Sesshōmaru,” she said. “Believe me, I missed Inuyasha, too, when we were separated. It felt as if someone had taken one half of my heart and locked it away. But he wouldn’t want to see you like this, Rin. Sesshōmaru would want you to look after yourself and your baby.”

Rin knew that Kagome was right, but it was difficult. Without Sesshōmaru at her side, she felt terrible. The worst, however, was the fact that she didn’t know where he was, and if he was still alive.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Rin whispered, avoiding to look at her friend. “What if he…”

“He will come back.” Inuyasha sat down next to Rin and folded his arms. “That idiot has survived my kaze no kizu. And he’s survived the battle against Naraku without a single scratch. He’ll kick that yōkai’s ass-“

“Inuyasha!”

“-and before you know it he’ll be back home.” Inuyasha patted Rin’s back lightly. “He’s that kind of person that NEVER dies. Especially when he’s got something or someone to fight and live for. Like you and your child.”

“Perhaps you should get some sleep now,” Kagome said as tears rolled down Rin’s cheeks and into her soup. “After you’ve eaten, I mean.”

Rin nodded wordlessly and continued with her meal. She knew that Sesshōmaru would want her to take care of herself, and he would certainly not be pleased if he knew that she was starving herself. She let Kagome refill her bowl and ate some more before her stomach began to loudly protest. As she lay down to rest, the child finally calmed down and stopped kicking her. Rin sighed and put her hand on her belly. “Your father will come and collect us soon,” she whispered. “Your father will protect us all.”

Her sleep was restless that night, and Rin woke countless times, only to instinctively reach for Sesshōmaru’s hand – a hand she never found. Instead, Akane crawled under Rin’s blanket and curled up at her side, as if she had known that Rin was upset, and tried to soothe her. Her presence was indeed calming, and Rin managed to get at least a few hours of sleep before a new day began. Another day of waiting for Sesshōmaru.

But this time, Rin tried to keep herself occupied. She followed Kagome to the river and helped her and the other women with the washing, putting the wet clothes on the rocks to let them dry in the sun. They wouldn’t give her any other work, as they didn’t want her to work too much. But that only gave her enough time to catch up with those that had been her closest friends. Many of them were married now, too, and some were expecting their first child as well. But none of them were so close to giving birth like Rin. Her friends were very curious to hear about the live in the castle, and about Sesshōmaru himself, of course. Rin did her best to answer all of their questions. Her friends found it hard to believe that Sesshōmaru was not as cold and cruel as he always seemed, and that he could actually be nice in private.

“And is it true that the girls at the castle dance all day and paint their faces?”

Rin shook her head with a chuckle. “No. They don’t dance all day, but it is true that they paint their faces.”

“Really?” One of her friends raised her eyebrow. “But that must be so… exhausting! I mean, they have to do it every day!”

“They have maids for that,” Rin said. “But I agree. I think it is ridiculous. But it’s what they-“

She winced as the child kicked her particularly hard and grabbed her stomach.

“Rin?” Her friend asked worriedly. “Are you alright?”

Rin nodded quickly. “Yes, yes… the baby just kicked me,” she murmured and laughed a little. “You’ll know the feeling as well very soon.”

“Rin?” Kagome walked over to them, carrying the laundry basket in her arms. She looked worried. “Is everything alright?”

Rin rose from the stone she had been sitting on and stretched a little. “Yes, the baby just kicked me again,” she said and gently rubbed her stomach. “Perhaps I should lie down a little.”

“That is a good idea,” Kagome said. “I will come with you.”

“You don’t have to, really,” Rin assured her. “I will be fine.” With that she turned around and walked back to the village on her own, wondering if Kaede was home. Perhaps she could get some rest in Kaede’s hut – it was always rather loud and busy in Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s house thanks to the children. As much as Rin liked her nieces and nephews – sometimes, she only wanted some peace and quiet.

Kaede’s hut was empty, and Rin assumed that she was somewhere in the village, taking care of the sick. Little had changed in the small house, and Rin still knew where Kaede stored the futons. She opened the closet and pulled out her old futon, putting it on the floor near the fireplace before lying down with a deep sigh. The child was still moving and her back and stomach hurt, but Rin was sure that it would pass soon if she only managed to relax.

She had almost drifted off to sleep as someone approached the hut rather loudly and called for the miko. “Kaede-sama? Are you home? Have you seen Sango?”

Rin quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes just as the stranger pushed the curtain aside and entered the hut. “Kaede, are you-“

Rin stared at Kohaku with wide eyes.

The demon slayer stopped in his tracks and stared at Rin, first at her face, then at her large belly, then at her face again. “Rin,” he breathed, swallowing thickly.

Rin shivered. Of all people she had expected to see in the village – she had not thought that she would meet Kohaku here. Her friend that had stormed out of her life not so long ago.

“Kaede is not here,” Rin managed to say. “She’s in the village. Sango is at the river.”

Kohaku let go of the curtain and looked at Rin with wide eyes, as if he had just seen a ghost. Then, suddenly, he dropped to his knees and lowered his head in submission.

“Please allow me to apologise to you,” he murmured. “What I said to you was awful and I did not mean it.”

“Kohaku,” Rin breathed, overwhelmed by the situation. She had not thought she would see him again, especially not here, and she had not thought that he would ever apologise to her. That he would ever kneel before her, as if she were his queen. “Kohaku, please, get up.”

“I will get up once I get to apologise to his lordship as well,” Kohaku replied.

“But he isn’t here, Kohaku,” Rin said and felt her heart ache as she said it. “He’s fighting. That is why I’m here.”

Kohaku finally raised his head. “He is fighting?”

“Yes.” Rin sat up properly and instinctively wrapped an arm around her belly. “He brought me here to protect me. To protect us.” She looked down at her stomach with a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment.

Kohaku finally rose, and he seemed to need a moment or two to process the information Rin had given him. “For a moment I thought he had abandoned you,” he murmured. “I am glad that this is not the case.”

“Sesshōmaru would never abandon me,” Rin said quietly and slowly rose to stand. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her stomach and her back and she stumbled back against the wall.

“Rin!” Kohaku was at her side immediately, grabbing her arms. “Rin, are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” Rin breathed. “It hurts… oh, please, Kohaku, please go and get Kaede!”

“Yes, yes of course!” Kohaku breathed and helped Rin to lay down again before he burst out of the room and ran down the path towards the village, yelling Kaede’s name. Kyōya appeared right in front of him and aimed at him with his bow and arrow, but Kohaku just pushed him aside, much to the yōkai’s surprise. “Rin needs help!” He shouted at him and Kyōya understood immediately, rushing to find Keiko.

Kaede came out of a hut in the centre of the village as she heard someone yell her name. “Kohaku!” She exclaimed. “My dear boy, what happened?”

Kohaku almost ran into the wooden boxes outside the hut and leant against the wall to catch his breath. “Rin,” he managed to say. “She… needs your help… in your hut…”

Kaede understood immediately. She let the others carry her things for her and hurried up the hill with Kohaku, back to her hut. Keiko was already with Rin, gently patting her back as the young woman took deep, even breaths.

“Out, Kohaku,” Kaede said and knelt down at Rin’s side, touching her cheeks and forehead to check her temperature. Kohaku hesitated, but Kyōya had already reached into the hut and pulled him outside.

Rin had never been so relieved to see Kaede. She leant against Keiko as the miko examined her and pressed her old hands on her stomach in various places. The pain had vanished, but Rin had the feeling that it would return very soon.

“It seems like yer child is on its way, dear,” Kaede said softly. “Don’t worry, it’s just the beginning. We still have plenty of time.”

“It’s coming?” Rin squeaked and paled instantly. “I can’t have it now! It is too early! And Sesshōmaru isn’t here!”

“The first child often comes a little early, don’t worry,” Kaede said calmly. “And it certainly won’t wait for its father to return before it comes. The baby chooses the time, not the lord of the west, even if he’d like that.” She gently patted Rin’s hand. “We’ll help ye. Right, Keiko?”

“Yes!” Keiko said with a firm nod. “I will stay with you, Mylady.”

Rin had never been as grateful for Keiko as she was now. “My name is Rin, Keiko,” she said. “And I am no lady.” Just then another wave of pain hit her and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh god…”

“That’s what it’s like!” Kaede chuckled and slowly rose, groaning as her old bones ached. “Nothing will happen until your water breaks, and I assume that won’t happen before nightfall. Try to sleep. You can also walk around if you like, but only in Keiko’s company, yes? I will tell Kagome and Sango so they can prepare everything.”

She left the hut and Rin burst into tears, both happy and terribly afraid of what was about to come. She couldn’t wait to hold her baby, but she had wanted to have it with Sesshōmaru at her side. Keiko understood her although she didn’t say anything, and she wrapped an arm around her shoulders soothingly.

“Perhaps it is for the best that he isn’t here, Mylady,” she said softly. “He would only worry terribly. And men aren’t allowed in the room anyway. Male yōkai get terribly anxious about their mates when they give birth. Don’t you remember what it was like in Shimojō?”

Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Sesshōmaru fighting against Inuyasha, Kyōya, and Kohaku while trying to get into the room.

“I told you that you should call me Rin, and not Mylady,” she said teasingly and reached for Keiko’s hand. “Thank you. I feel honoured to have a friend like you.”

Keiko blushed. “It is an honour and a joy to be your friend. Rin.”

*******

It was almost midnight, but the baby still had not been born yet.

The men were sitting outside the hut, a few meters away from the patio, and tried not to listen too closely to the sounds that were coming from Kaede’s hut. Inuyasha and Miroku, who were both fathers of several children, knew what it was like to be the one to sit and listen. Therefore, they were glad that Sesshōmaru was not around. They would have been hardly able to stop him. But Kyōya and Kohaku had never been in such a situation, and it was visibly hard for them to just sit and wait.

“You don’t have to worry about her,” Miroku assured his brother-in-law who looked over his shoulder at the hut every few seconds. “Rin will be fine, Kohaku. She is in the very best hands.”

“I know,” Kohaku murmured. “But still… she… she is the one that is most important to me… she is in pain and I just want to help her…”

“Watch what you are saying,” Kyōya said quietly but firmly. “You are speaking about the mate of the great Lord Sesshōmaru. He is the only man who has the right to speak about her the way you do.”

“Stop it, both of you,” Inuyasha growled and glared at them. “This is neither the right time nor the right place. Kohaku, Rin has made her choice and she chose Sesshōmaru. I don’t understand it, but I respect it. You should do the same.”

“I have not forgotten what you said to our most honourable lady,” Kyōya said, keeping his golden eyes fixed on Kohaku.

“And I apologised,” Kohaku hissed. “But you were not there to listen!”

Just as Kyōya was about to reply a scream of pain interrupted them and sent cold shivers down her spine. Kohaku buried his face in his hands and Kyōya took a deep breath as he tried to pull himself together, fighting against the urge to tear down the hut in order to protect his lady.

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a knowing look. “Not long now,” Miroku said with a small smile and reached out to pat Kohaku’s shoulder. “Believe me, she will be fine. She has her friends with her, and the best healers in the valley.”

Inside the hut, the women had gathered around Rin’s futon and tried to guide and soothe her. Rin was one of the terrified kind, and whenever she didn’t scream or push she cried and clutched Keiko’s arm. They had taken off her kimono a while ago, leaving her in nothing but a simple cotton yukata that no one would miss if it got too dirty. A soft blanket lay on the floor next to Kaede, ready for the baby – for the moment it would finally come. But the child seemed to take its time. Kaede, however, was not worried at all. Rin’s water had broken just around dinnertime, and according to the old miko, everything was going just fine.

“That looks good so far,” she said as she examined Rin once more. “Not long now, and ye will have yer baby. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes, isn’t that wonderful?” Keiko asked her mistress and friend encouragingly. “All your hopes and prayers have been answered!”

Rin cried into Keiko’s shoulder, completely soaking her kimono. “I w-want S-Sesshōmaru,” she breathed between sobs. “I c-can’t do this without h-him…”

“You have to,” Sango said softly. “I know how you are feeling. When I had my little boy, Miroku wasn’t there, either. I was scared, but thinking of him gave me strength. Think of your husband, Rin. I know he is with you right now. Just like your mother.”

Kaede reached out and gently touched Rin’s forehead. “The gods are with you tonight, just like your family,” she said and wiped Rin’s tears away.

“You are stronger than you think, Rin!” Kagome told her and grabbed her hand. “You can do this! We’ll help you!”

She took Rin’s leg and wrapped her arm around it, and Sango did the same. “When you push, push against our shoulders,” Kagome said.

“You can do it, Rin!” Keiko smiled encouragingly.

In that moment, Rin realised that she was indeed not alone. Sesshōmaru was not with her, but she had her family at her side. Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Keiko – and outside, her friends were sitting and waiting for her; for her, and her child. When Sesshōmaru returned, she would present their baby to him, and the expression on his face would be priceless.

“When the next contraction comes, you need to push, yes?” Kaede said and knelt down between Rin’s legs. Rin nodded and bit her lip, taking a deep breath as she began to push, feeling the child move into a certain direction.

“Very good!” Kaede called. “Very good, Rin! Just keep going like that! And now… rest.”

Rin fell back against Keiko and gasped for air just before the next contraction came. This child was suddenly very determined to meet the world and barely left her any time to gather her strength. With each contraction she pushed harder, and just as she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Kaede reached out and pulled the baby out of her.

For a terribly long moment, it was quiet in the hut.

But then, a very small cough broke the silence, and the cries of a baby filled the room.

“Oh, thank god,” Rin breathed and collapsed against Keiko. At the same time, Kohaku and Kyōya both fell onto their backs in relief.

“You did it!” Keiko exclaimed excitedly and hugged Rin close. “Well done, Rin-sama! Well done!”

Kagome and Sango both wiped a tear away, relieved that everything had gone so smoothly, and Kaede wrapped the baby into the warm towel, cleaning it a little before gently placing it in Rin’s waiting arms. “It is a little girl you have there,” the old woman smiled and Rin’s heart almost burst at the sight of her gorgeous daughter. “And a very special one, indeed. Look.”

As Kaede placed the crying baby girl in her mother’s arms, Rin wondered what Kaede was talking about. But then she finally managed to get a closer look at her child, and her heart skipped a beat.

Instead of the dog ears that she had expected, the baby had its ears on the side of her head, just like a human. But instead of being round, they were pointy, like Sesshōmaru’s.

“How is that possible?” Keiko breathed as Rin continued to look at her daughter in awe. She had not given birth to a hanyō.

The Princess of the West was a full-blooded yōkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! A yokai baby! But how is that possible? And what is the baby's name? And where the hell is Sesshomaru?   
> That will be explained in the chapters to come ;-)
> 
> I cannot promise very regular updates, but I try to update as often as I can. But I am a) working on my dissertation, b) working part time and c) uni starts again in a week. But I won't abandon you, don't worry! ;)


	36. The Smile of the Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is coming a lot sooner than I had thought! But I'm not feeling very well today, so I thought I might as well write it now. I hope you like it, and I hope everything makes sense. I really hope I didn't miss anything...

Rin just couldn’t stop staring at the newborn baby in her arms.

The little girl was absolutely gorgeous. She did not only have Sesshōmaru’s pointy ears, but also his silver hair and a single, very fine magenta stripe on each cheek. Her eyes, however, were of a deep chocolate brown, just like Rin’s, and according to Keiko, her face was of just the same shape as her mother’s. Despite of the baby’s sheer perfection, the Lady of the West couldn’t help but wonder why her daughter was a full-blooded yōkai, and not a half-demon, like Inuyasha.

As always, Kaede seemed to know the answer. After helping Rin with the afterbirth and cleaning up the mess, she had taken a seat next to the young mother and checked on the baby. The girl was perfectly healthy and cried in protest as she was taken away from her mother – a sound that broke Rin’s heart, and she reached for her baby immediately, but there were things that needed to be done first. Like her baby’s first proper bath.

“I think it is because of the fact ye share Sesshōmaru’s life energy,” Kaede said as Sango bathed the complaining baby. “In order to conceive and to create life, a woman shares her energy with her child, you see, until it has developed an energy of its own. Therefore, she may share her energy, but she never loses any of it, regardless of the number of pregnancies she has.”

“I know,” Rin said, keeping her eyes fixed on Sango’s back, trying to catch a glimpse of her baby. “So because there is only yōkai life energy in me…”

“Yes,” Kaede said with a nod. “There was no human life energy in ye. Therefore, the child could only become a yōkai. I had already expected something like this, to be honest. But it does not matter. The child is perfectly healthy.”

“And very hungry, too,” Sango commented as she wrapped the crying baby girl in a clean cloth and returned to the futon, gently placing the bundle in Rin’s waiting arms. “You have to feed her.”

“Oh.” Rin gently bounced her daughter in her arms and reached for the collar of her yukata, pushing it aside to reveal her breasts. Just then she realised how full they suddenly were, and she felt as if they were going to burst soon. “Let her find the way,” Sango smiled, and Rin watched in awe as her daughter seemed to instinctively find what she was looking for, and the baby began to suckle eagerly.

Rin giggled. “That feels funny,” she said and gently stroked the baby’s silver hair. “Oh my… I just can’t believe it… your Papa will be so surprised when he sees you…”

Keiko returned from the patio, where she had told the waiting men about the safe delivery. Her cheeks were red from the excitement.

“They’re all so happy, Mylady- I mean, Rin-sama,” she corrected herself with a chuckle. “And look at her! Such a pretty girl!” She sat down beside the futon and watched in awe as the little girl was fed.

“Indeed, she is,” Rin whispered and kissed her little head.

“What name shall she have?” Sango asked curiously. “Or do you want to wait until Sesshōmaru returns?”

Rin hesitated. “I don’t know,” she said eventually.

“Rin-sama?” Keiko touched her arm briefly. “Among inu yōkai, it is the custom that the mother chooses the names of her children. The men usually have no say in the matter.”

“Really?” Rin hadn’t known that. But then again, there was still so much that she didn’t know about the customs of inu yōkai. She would have to ask her mother-in-law about it. Looking down at her daughter, who was drinking so eagerly from her breast, she knew immediately what name she should have. There really was no other option in Rin’s mind.

“Masako,” she whispered. “Her name is Masako. After my mother.”

Kaede smiled, and the other women nodded approvingly. Kagome even wiped away a tear. “That is a wonderful choice,” the old miko said and then yawned. “Oh dear… I think it is high time for me to go to bed. For all of us, I guess.”

“Indeed,” Kagome said and yawned as well. “Come, Sango, let’s take our men home.”

“Right,” Sango chuckled. “Sleep well, Rin. Good night, Masako-chan.” She waved playfully at the baby and followed Kagome out of the hut. Rin yawned and dried Masako’s mouth with the sleeve of her kimono as she watched her baby girl fall asleep in her arms. It had been an exhausting night for all of them.

“Ye can get to sleep, dear,” Kaede said as she lay down on her own futon. “She’ll wake ye when she’s hungry.”

Rin nodded and put her baby down, holding her close and stroking her cheek with one finger. She was absolutely perfect – and definitely Sesshōmaru’s daughter. There was no way to deny that. Wherever she went – people would recognise her as the daughter of the Lord of the West.

“Your Mummy loves you so very much,” Rin whispered and kissed her forehead. “And your Daddy loves you, too.”

 _Wherever he is_ , she added in her thoughts as she closed her eyes. The exhaustion finally took over, and Rin fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*******

The Lord of the West stood on top of the cliffs, looking down at the battlefield. It had been easy. Too easy. Within minutes only, they had destroyed the army of the enemy without losing a single warrior of their own. He could still hear their screams ringing in his ears. Just a year ago, it would have been like music. But now, with a soul, he felt the fear of the enemy. No one liked to die. Everyone, even the strongest of yōkai, was afraid of death. Sesshōmaru, however, knew who Death actually was, and therefore, he had no reason to be afraid. Nonetheless, dying was out of the question. He had a wife and a child to protect.

“This was too easy, Mylord.” One of his generals appeared at his side. “Takudo’s army cannot be that weak. He is a military man just like me. He would never start a rebellion with an army as weak as this one.”

Sesshōmaru didn’t reply immediately. He had been thinking exactly the same, and he absolutely did not like the conclusions he had inevitably come to.

What was Takudo’s plan?

“Sesshōmaru.”

Yumiko had landed behind him, wrapping her fur coat tighter around herself.

“There are more troops coming from the east,” she said. “Takudo is among them. I have seen him.”

Hatred flamed up inside Sesshōmaru, and his eyes began to glow red as his facial features began to change. He had him. The root of it all. But Yumiko touched his arm and looked at him.

“Think before you act, Sesshōmaru,” she said calmly. “That is very important. Use the strength of your father. I am sure that he is with you know.”

It did not matter if his father was with him now or not. He was stronger than Tōga had ever been, and unlike his father in his final battle, Sesshōmaru was not injured. He would destroy Takudo and his army and return to his wife before the morning came. Oh, there was more behind Takudo’s rebellion than just the fact that Rin had cut him down to size once. Takudo had never approved of his way to rule over the West. In every century, there was a traitor. It was an old saying, but it was true. No ruler could ever be entirely sure about loyalty.

“One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.”

*******

“She is absolutely gorgeous!”

A completely awe-struck Kohaku knelt beside Rin’s futon and stared at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Rin chuckled and gently stroked her chubby cheek, but Masako continued to sleep as if she were the only person in the world. That was the blessing of children. They did not know that the world was turning without them.

Rin had slept surprisingly well that night, despite the fact that Masako had woken every few hours and demanded to be fed. Now she had a belly full of warm milk again and had calmed down after crying her lungs out for quite a while. So far, there really was no difference between her and human babies.

Shortly after breakfast, Inuyasha had come to see the baby, and he admitted that his brother had good genes, but that they mainly came from their father. Kagome had only chuckled at his remark, and so had Rin. She was grateful for the presence of her family. After all, the one person she loved and needed the most could not be with her. That, however, did not stop her from dreaming about their reunion. Oh, she could not wait to see the face of her beloved when presenting their daughter to him! On the other hand, Rin wondered if Sesshōmaru would be disappointed. He had always been talking about having an heir, and Rin had always automatically assumed that he had been hoping for a son. Surely Masako would not be their only child, but she was afraid that he would be at least a little disappointed not to have a little self to show off.

She had shared these worries with her friends and family. And Kohaku had given her a piece of advice that she had not expected at all. “If he were that kind of man you wouldn’t have married him,” he had said, and Rin had been rather surprised about his calm answer. But he was right. Sesshōmaru was not that kind of a man.

“I talked to Inuyasha,” Kohaku said as he settled on the floor next to Rin. “He told me about the rebellion and that yōkai that is after you. Takudo, right? Anyway, I’m glad that Sesshōmaru-sama took you here. This is probably the safest place on earth. And I’m here, too. I will personally protect you and the little one.”

“Kohaku- “

“I’m a demon slayer,” he interrupted her. “And if there’s a demon to slay then that’s exactly what I will do. For you. Not for your husband.”

Rin looked down at her baby in her arms, and she held Masako a little closer to her chest, careful not to wake her. “Are you still angry with me, Kohaku?” She asked softly.

Her friend shook his head. “No. I’ve realised that I was an idiot. Well, Kagome made me realise. She said I was a terrible ‘mansplainer’ and that I took your friendship for granted. Don’t ask me what a mansplainer is, I have no idea. But she was right. I thought I had a right to have you because we’d been living together for so long. I never considered your feelings. I guess I didn’t want to admit that your heart always belonged to him and not to me.” Kohaku looked at her for a long moment. “I will always love you, though. But I do not expect you to feel the same. I just hope we can be friends again.”

Rin’s eyes filled with tears and she leant forward to hug him. “Of course we will always be friends,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. Masako gurgled in her arms and opened her eyes, looking up at them in annoyance, as if to ask how they dared to disturb her sleep.

“Sorry,” Rin whispered and kissed her little daughter as the curtain was pushed aside and Kaede came in with a basket full of herbs to dry.

“Ye can walk around a little if ye like,” she said to Rin. “And ye can go and take a bath. I’ll take care of the little one.”

A bath sounded absolutely wonderful to Rin, and she pushed the duvet back, slowly getting up. “Be a good girl for Kaede, yes?” She said softly to her daughter and kissed her once more before placing her in Kaede’s arms. Masako yawned and fell asleep again before Rin could even reach for a blanket. Kohaku offered her to come with her, but Kyōya stopped him before he could even follow her. The bathing house was reserved for women only at this time of the day, and it was best if no man came near it.

Rin still felt a little weak, but it felt great to walk again, without the weight of a baby bump. As she reached the bathing house and undressed, she took a good look at the ‘mess’, and she couldn’t help but wonder how she’d been able to carry around her daughter for so many months. Her stomach was not flat again, but it looked very different already. She knew that it would go back to its original state over the course of the following weeks, and so, Rin chose not to worry. She sank into the warm water with a deep sigh and began to wash herself. After that, she leant back and just enjoyed the heat of the water, and how it soothed her sore muscles. Had the labour really been that painful? She could barely remember.

But she did not stay for too long in the bathing house. Dressed in a clean yukata she walked back to Kaede’s hut, finding the old woman on the patio with Masako sleeping in a basket next to her. A group of children had gathered around them, looking at the first yōkai baby they had ever seen.

“She has funny ears!” A girl squeaked. “Like the demon lord!”

“Because the demon lord is the Papa!” Another girl said.

“Where is he then?” A boy asked with a frown. “My Papa is always home!”

“Masako’s father is away to protect her,” Kaede explained. “But he will be back soon and collect his wife and daughter. Ah, there ye are.” She smiled at Rin as the young woman appeared at her side. “Are ye feeling better?”

Rin nodded and sat down next to the basket with a small groan. “Ugh… I am a little sore it seems.”

“No wonder,” Kaede chuckled. “Ye just had a baby.”

Rin reached into the basket and took Masako into her arms again, gently rocking her back and forth. “The pain was worth it,” she murmured. “And waiting for her was worth it, too.” She lowered her head and kissed Masako’s forehead. “My little sunshine.”

Kaede watched her with a small smile. She had prayed every day and every night for this moment, knowing how much Rin wanted children. She had always looked after the children in the village, and she had always eagerly helped the young mothers. The news that Rin struggled to conceive had pained the old woman immensely. But now her hopes and prayers had been finally answered. There was no woman that deserved a child more than Rin in her eyes. Rin would be a wonderful mother to all of her children. And Masako would surely have lots of siblings over the course of the centuries.

Yet Rin fell silent once the children left again, and Kaede could only imagine what she was thinking about. She had seen that look before, and she truly could not blame her. She missed her husband. Kaede had always wondered what it was that bound these two together, and they made indeed an odd pair together, the daiyōkai and the human woman. But for some reason, they had fallen in love with each other. And their love seemed to conquer everything. Even Death herself.

“He will surely be back soon,” Kaede said as the sun began to set in the distance. She got up and stretched with a groan. “I will make dinner. Go for a walk with yer little one. I’ll call for ye when it’s ready.”

Rin was grateful for the opportunity to be alone with Masako for a while, and so she wrapped her daughter into another blanket to keep her warm and walked down the path towards the village. She wandered across the many small bridges, greeting the people she met, and stopping every now and then to show them her newborn daughter. Everyone knew that a full-blooded yōkai had been born, but they all adored the little girl nonetheless. She was harmless after all, and she was the daughter of the girl they all knew so well.

They could live with the fact she was the daughter of a certain daiyōkai.

*******

As Sesshōmaru cut off the head of the traitor, he realised that he had made a very big mistake.

The moment Takudo’s head rolled over the ground, the body of the yōkai transformed back into his true shape – a shapeshifting snake yōkai, sneering down at him for a moment before Sesshōmaru’s poisonous claws destroyed him for good.

Takudo was not here.

It had been a trap. And he had stepped right into it.

“Rin!”

*******

As she reached the end of the village, Rin turned around and walked back towards Kaede’s hut again as her eyes fell on the stairs that led to Kikyō’s shrine. Perhaps it was time to thank the miko. Rin was sure that Kikyō had been with her all this time, and that she had supported her on her journey. Yes. She would pray at her shrine and express her gratefulness.

Slowly she ascended the stairs, holding the sleeping Masako close as she heard someone call for her. Rin turned around and saw Kohaku run towards her with a red face. “Rin! He’s back! Lord Sesshōmaru is back!”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat and she spun around, rushing down the stairs towards her friend. “Where is he?” She breathed. “I need to see him!”

“He is waiting for you in the forest near the well!” Kohaku called. “I will go and tell Inuyasha!”

Rin almost stumbled over her own feet as she began to run towards the forest of the well, her heart beating fast in her chest. He was back. Sesshōmaru was back, and he was alive. “Your father is back, Masako!” She laughed and pressed her baby against her chest, ignoring the pain she had felt only seconds before. Pain, what did it matter? Her beloved had returned! They would return to their home, and they would live happily ever after.

She knew the way to the well by heart. As a child, she had often played there with the others, and she had often found Inuyasha there, staring down to the bottom of the well, waiting for Kagome. The day she had returned had been the happiest day of his life, she was sure about that. And now she would get her husband back at the very same place!

As she reached the meadow, Sesshōmaru was not there.

Confused, Rin stepped forward, approaching the well, as if she expected him to jump out of it, like Kagome. “Shujin?” She called softly, looking around.

A cold, amused laughter broke the peaceful silence.

“Oh, aren’t you sweet, _Mylady_.”

Rin spun around.

Takudo had appeared between the trees, and he stepped out into the light of the setting sun. He looked just the way she had seen him last. Tall, strong, and with a terribly arrogant expression on his face. But there was also something else, and she had seen it before, on the face of her husband. It was bloodlust.

“You,” Rin breathed, holding her daughter closer. “Where… where is…”

“Your _husband_?” Takudo asked mockingly. “I knew you were a stupid human woman, but I didn’t think that you were really that dumb. Why would he meet you in this forest?”

Rin stepped back slowly with each step he made towards her. “B-but Kohaku told me that he was here…”

“The demon slayer?” Takudo laughed. “Oh, yes, that one.”

Rin heard another chuckle, and Kohaku stepped out from behind the trees, folding his arms. In that moment, Rin realised that this man was not her friend. This Kohaku had the teeth of a snake, and a second later, the shapeshifter transformed again, now representing Lady Yumiko.

“My good friend here can take the appearance of every person he has seen before,” Takudo said. “It was rather easy to fool you, really. The moment I realised you trusted the demon slayer I told him to take his form.”

“Where is Kohaku?!” Rin screamed. “What did you do with him?”

“Oh, we did nothing, really,” Takudo smirked. “The human is currently entertaining the breed of the other humans. One glance of my friend here was enough to steal his appearance. And he did a rather good job, would you not agree, you filthy human?”

Takudo laughed and so did the shapeshifter. It was a cold, cruel laugh, and Rin remembered that she had heard it before, in the castle. Before she had spoken up against him. Rin shivered and pressed her baby tighter against her chest, causing her to whimper. Masako clearly sensed that something was wrong.

“Oh.” Takudo’s eyes fell on the bundle in her arms. “So that is the monstrosity you created. I had hoped to kill it before it was born, but it seems I’ll have to do it this way.” He reached for his sword.

“GET AWAY FROM US!” Rin screamed and the birds scattered away from them, out of their trees. “WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU THAT YOU HATE US?”

“A filthy human like you does not understand the dealings of yōkai!” Takudo barked, and his eyes began to glow red. “And your so-called _husband_ does not understand either. He brought disgrace after disgrace over the West, ruining what his father had established! And then he announced he would marry a human! And ruin the noble bloodline of the Western throne with a filthy hanyō! But I remained the only sane person at court, and I realised that I had to do something! And here I stand, saving the West.”

Rin stared at him with wide eyes. “You are mad,” she whispered. “Completely mad.”

“Some call it madness, others call it patriotism,” Takudo replied coldly. “And your beloved won’t be here in time to save you. He is at the wrong end of the rebellion, stepping into my trap. You see, my shapeshifting friend is not the only one of his kind-“

A strangled cry interrupted Takudo’s little speech, and as he turned around, the head of the snake demon fell. Behind him stood, heavily breathing and in armour, the real Kohaku.

“I saw the birds flee,” he hissed, raising his weapon. “Get away from her.”

Takudo laughed coldly. “You think that you can win against me? A yōkai?” He reached for his sword. “You will regret this.”

“KOHAKU!” Rin screamed, but it was too late. They had begun to fight, and metal clanked against metal as Takudo and Kohaku tried to kill the other, both of them incredibly strong and determined not to lose this fight. Rin had seen Kohaku fight before, but never like this. It was as if he had supernatural strength, he moved faster than any other human being she had ever seen and his eyes, although she could barely see them, seemed to glow in fury. But Takudo was just the same. There was a reason he had been a military man. He was strong, fast, and had the ability to think like the enemy. He could clearly see how Kohaku was about to attack.

“NO!” Rin screamed as Takudo’s sword pierced through Kohaku and the demon slayer fell, hitting the ground. He did not move.

“KOHAKU!”

Takudo pulled his sword out of him and turned around to Rin with red eyes, showing his teeth. “Now you,” he growled and slowly walked towards her. Rin whimpered and pressed the crying Masako against her chest to protect her as she crawled backwards. Sesshōmaru would come. Sesshōmaru would come. Sesshōmaru would come…

The tip of his sword was suddenly at her throat, and Takudo lifted her chin. He sneered.

“If you weren’t a filthy human I’d find you attractive,” he said and raised his sword for the final blow. Rin squeezed her eyes shut and held Masako close as the baby screamed, thinking of Sesshōmaru in what she was sure was her last breath.

She would never see him again.

But Takudo’s victory never came.

The moment Rin heard him cry out in frustration, she dared to look up.

A barrier had formed around her, glowing and pulsating in a powerful magenta as it protected her and Masako from Takudo’s sword.

“WHAT-IS-HAPPENING?!” Takudo yelled as he tried to pierce through the barrier, but no matter how hard he tried, the barrier would not let him through. With every terrified scream of her daughter the barrier seemed to become stronger, and Rin understood. The barrier came from Masako.

“The game is over, Takudo.”

It was the voice that Rin would recognise amongst thousands. Her breath hitched in her throat as the large sphere of light appeared behind the traitor, and Sesshōmaru stepped out. His kimono was torn in some places, but he was not injured. He was alive. And he had come to save her.

Takudo spun around, and for a moment he seemed speechless even. But then he chuckled. “Fine. Then I will end you first. And then, when you’re about to die, I will kill these two.”

“We’ll see.” Sesshōmaru glanced at Rin for a moment, spotting the tiny bundle in her arms. Only then he realised that the screams he had heard had been coming from their child. His child. He drew Bakusaiga.

“Rin. Take the demon slayer and go. He is still breathing. The barrier will protect you.”

Rin obeyed immediately. Slowly, she stood, putting her crying daughter into the sling she wore on her chest as she approached Kohaku and wrapped her arms around him. He was badly injured, but indeed still breathing and even conscious.

“Rin,” he breathed as she helped him to get up. Sesshōmaru and Takudo were circling each other, and not paying attention to them. “I’m s-so sorry…”

“Try to walk,” Rin said and wrapped an arm around him, helping him to stand. The barrier closed around them, protecting Kohaku as well. There was nothing else she could do. This was the fight she had always feared, the fight she had never wanted to witness.

The moment they had reached the trees, the yōkai began to fight. As something large hit the trees, a few branches fell, passing through Masako’s barrier as if it were nothing, as if it had not protected them from death just moments ago. But the branches were not of yōkai origin, and beyond the powers of a helpless child. And as one of them hit Rin’s head, she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who spotted the Shakespeare quote?


	37. The Lord and His Sire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate being ill, but it gives me time to work on the story.  
> Don't expect that many more chapters to come, the story will probably be over soon. But I might write a sequel concerning their children. And, of course, there is also my other fic, "The Sovereign and the Lover". 
> 
> But for now: here it is! Have fun with one of my absolute favourite characters. A shame he's dead.

A very long time ago, Sesshōmaru had spoken to his father for one last time.

His father had not looked at him. Instead, he had watched the human armies come closer, how they gathered outside the castle of his beloved, led by a man called Takemaru. Tōga had been lost in his thought that night. Nonetheless, he had heard what his son had said, and he had tried to change his mind. That day, however, Tōga had failed. His eldest son remained as stubborn as always, unable to understand the lesson his father wanted to teach him.

They would never see each other again.

At least that was what Sesshōmaru had believed all those years. Over the course of the decades, his anger had vanished slowly, but steadily. During his fight with Naraku, he had come to terms with the fact that his father was no more, and he had stopped hating Inuyasha. Instead, he had begun to hate those who could not take a no for an answer.

Takemaru had not been able to take a no for an answer. Princess Izayoi had refused him, and as a result Takemaru had attacked her. Only because of a human man that did not know his place, that did not have a sense of honour, he had lost his father. It had never been Inuyasha’s fault. But Sesshōmaru had needed many, many years to understand that.

Yet his father could not be there to see it. That was a fact that had pained Sesshōmaru greatly, and simple prayers could not substitute a final conversation. But the Lord of the West had accepted his destiny. He had made peace with the loss of his sire.

Therefore, he was struck speechless as he woke to find his father sitting next to him, pouring tea into a delicate cup.

“Did your mother not tell you that it is considered impolite to stare at your elders?” Tōga asked as he filled the cup with the hot liquid, raising an eyebrow slightly, not looking at his son.

Sesshōmaru sat up on the floor, realising that there was no floor to sit on. He was surrounded by a white sphere that lacked a beginning and an end. Merely looking at it made him feel dizzy, and he closed his eyes again, shaking his head. This was not real. None of this was real.

“Careful,” Tōga said and put the teapot down on the low table. “Don’t look at it too closely, it can make a grown man feel sick. Here.” He pushed the tea across the table.

Slowly, Sesshōmaru opened his eyes again, keeping his gaze fixed on his father this time. He could not be real. It simply was not possible.

“ _He can’t be real. It simply is not possible_ ,” Tōga said with a dramatic sigh and folded his arms. “No, I’m not reading your mind,” he added with a chuckle as Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened. “I’m your father, that is all. I know you. There is one big difference between you and Inuyasha, you see? What you only think he will say out loud. Now drink the tea your old father poured you, will you? Perhaps that will loosen your tongue.”

Tōga reached for his own cup and took a sip, sighing in satisfaction. Slowly, Sesshōmaru reached for the cup, surprised that it was actually hot and something he could grasp. He took only a small sip, but the hot liquid was like balm for his soul.

“Where am I?” Sesshōmaru managed to say, his voice hoarse.

“You’re not dead, in case you were wondering,” Tōga replied. “I am, but that shouldn’t surprise you. This is the realm between Heaven and Earth. Only very few of us are lucky enough to ever get here. This is the realm of Death, after all. But you met her, and I guess she likes you enough to grant you this stay. And she was the one who allowed me to come here to meet you.” He put his cup down and tilted his head aside. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you, my son. Even under these circumstances.” He gestured at the tea. “Drink more of it. Being here makes the mouth rather dry, don’t you think?”

Sesshōmaru emptied the cup in one go as if it were water in a desert, closing his eyes for a moment. This was too good to be true, he thought. This was way too surreal. It should not be possible. But then again, there were things between Heaven, Earth, and Hell that he did not understand.

“Why am I here?” He said next, finally looking back up at his father. “If I am not dead, why am I here?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Tōga asked in surprise and opened his arms with a laugh. “I wanted to see you! And this was a unique opportunity, with your injury and the miko and-“

He trailed off as Sesshōmaru continued to stare at him and he cleared his throat.

“Right. I should explain.” Tōga folded his arms again. “Inuyasha’s wife Kagome took you to her home in order to take care of your wounds there. Unfortunately, Takudo’s sword was soaked in poison, and believe me, if he had hit you closer to your heart you wouldn’t have survived this. She managed to get you to sleep thanks to her powers. Right now, you are healing. And when a yōkai is healing strange things can happen. And here we are.”

Sesshōmaru barely remembered what had happened after the battle. He had killed Takudo. He had found Rin with their child and Kohaku. He had taken them to the village. Then, he had collapsed.

“The others are fine, don’t worry,” Tōga added quickly and reached for the teapot again, pouring his son another cup. “Rin only got hit on the head by a branch. The demon slayer seemed to be about to die, but he’s rather strong, I have to admit that. There is nothing you have to worry about, Sesshōmaru. You have protected your family and your realm.”

That was all that he had needed to know. Sesshōmaru exhaled deeply and buried his face in his hands, letting out a relieved sigh. Rin was safe. Their child was safe.

Tōga reached out and patted his shoulder. “There, there. You should express your emotions more often, my son. It is liberating.”

“I thought I had lost them,” Sesshōmaru murmured, shaking his head. “I thought I had lost them forever.”

“I know the feeling,” Tōga said softly. “When I found Izayoi and Inuyasha between the flames, I…” He trailed off. This was not about Izayoi and Inuyasha. This was about Sesshōmaru. “And when I spoke to you for the last time. I thought I had lost you, too. I barely recognised you. Therefore, I’m very happy to see that you have changed for the better. I guess I will have to thank Rin for that. What a feisty and clever woman you have there! I was very happy when you proposed to her. And even happier when she accepted.”

Finally, Sesshōmaru raised his head again, looking his sire directly in the eye. It was as if he had not been gone at all. It was still the same face, the same smile, the same sparkle in his eyes.

“I left you at a very difficult stage of your life,” Tōga said, sighing deeply. “You were neither a child nor an adult and in need of my guidance. That I am very sorry for and I hope you can forgive me. But you have made something of yourself without my help, and for that I am grateful. You have overcome fear, pride, desire… that is more than most people achieve.”

“That is not true,” Sesshōmaru muttered. “I have not overcome these things. I still feel them.”

“My dear son, when I say you have overcome them I mean that you know how to handle them because you got to experience them,” Tōga said with a small frown. “All because of your wife. And your love for her enabled you to exceed all expectations you had for yourself, even if you were not aware of them. You even bargained with Death because of her!” Tōga laughed. “When I heard about it I said, yes, that is definitely my son!” He shook his head and chuckled to himself. “Now, tell me, what will you do with your life, now that you have successfully protected your wife and daughter?”

Sesshōmaru stared at him with wide eyes. Tōga gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh dear. I didn’t mean to take away the surprise!”

A daughter. They had a daughter.

A little girl. A little Rin.

For a long moment, Sesshōmaru was speechless.

“Now don’t tell me that you are disappointed,” Tōga said sternly. “Women are the backbone of society, and little princesses even more so. I had hoped that Inuyasha would be a girl, you know? His mother, too, she kept telling me about the little kimonos she would make for her.”

“I am not disappointed,” Sesshōmaru said eventually and shook his head. “I am…”

“Afraid?”

Tōga looked at his son knowingly. “Believe me, it would not be different if your child were a boy. But with girls it is even worse, I guess. Because we know how cruel this world can be to women just because they happen not to be men. It is up to you to change this. I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Sesshōmaru asked with a frown.

“I had planned to divide my realm,” Tōga said. “One half for you, the other half for Inuyasha. That is why I wanted to have a girl. For the balance. A son and daughter to make the West a better place. But I must say Inuyasha made me quite proud nonetheless. What I’m trying to say is, the gender of your child does not matter in the end. It only matters how you raise them. And I trust Rin with raising my granddaughter.”

“But you don’t trust me?”

“Not to the same extent,” Tōga said teasingly. “She’s a lovely girl, your Rin. I can’t wait to meet her one day. When you both go to Heaven, I mean.”

Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but smile lightly. “She is, yes,” he murmured, more to himself than to his father, but Tōga heard him nonetheless.

“So, tell me, Sesshōmaru, what will you do now?” He asked him again. “Now that peace will return to the realm?”

“I don’t know,” Sesshōmaru replied and reached for his cup. “I will take them home. My wife and my daughter.”

“To do what?” Tōga inquired. “If I may suggest something, my dear son: take them home and just _live_. Do not worry endlessly. Do not seek to extend your power if there is no need, do not make the same mistakes that I did.” He looked at Sesshōmaru with a pained expression on his face. “I left you and your mother alone for far too long. There is no way to get that time back. Once it is gone it is gone. Spend your time wisely, at the side of your family. Kiss your wife. Hug your sons and challenge your daughters. Live the life that Rin deserves. It will make you happy, too.”

They were quiet for a very long time after that. Both stared into their cups, taking small sips every now and then. Sesshōmaru had not been prepared for a conversation like this, but he had realised very early that this was exactly what he had needed. Speaking to his mother was one thing. But speaking to his father was something entirely different. He had needed his advice many times, and never had the great Inu no Taisho been there to listen. This was a unique opportunity.

“I have a question.”

Tōga looked up in surprise. “Yes?”

“Why did you give Tenseiga to me, and Tessaiga to Inuyasha?”

“Oh for goodness sake, Sesshōmaru!” Tōga groaned and rubbed his face. “Really? Are you still angry that-“

“No, I am not,” Sesshōmaru replied calmly. “I have been thinking. Tenseiga would have been in good hands with Inuyasha. He could have saved his mother.”

“No.” Tōga shook his head. “I revived Izayoi once. And Tenseiga can revive the same person only once, as you know.”

“I didn’t know that,” Sesshōmaru said. “That you had revived Izayoi, I mean.”

“Then I am willing to answer your question,” Tōga said and cleared his throat. “I gave Tessaiga to Inuyasha because he would need it to protect himself and his inner demon. And Tenseiga… I hoped that it would teach you compassion. And it did, obviously. Otherwise you would not have Rin at your side now.” He smiled lightly. “No more of us belong into Hell, Sesshōmaru. I have achieved what I wanted. Thanks to the powers of Tenseiga, the powers that you received from Death, your children will possess souls. It will be the beginning of a peaceful world. And if you do it right, humans and yōkai will peacefully coexist forever. I have seen the future of Kagome, and it is not the way it should be. You were not there, and neither was Rin. I ask you to change the future, so that no more of our family will end in hell.”

“Is that why Death allowed you to come here?” Sesshōmaru asked with a smirk. “To tell me that, too?”

Tōga grinned. “I really can’t hide it from you, can I? But yes, that was her condition. So please, make sure that the future is peaceful or she’ll make my life in Heaven Hell!” He laughed at his own joke and there he was again, the father that Sesshōmaru had always known. A little silly, but not the sort of man one would want to mess with.

Tōga let out a deep sigh and rose from his cushion. Sesshōmaru did the same. It was time that their ways parted again, he could feel it. But this time, he felt very different, as if a terrible weight had been taken off his shoulders. This time, he was ready to say goodbye. It would not be forever. One day, in the future, they would see each other again. Although that day was still very far away.

Before Sesshōmaru could open his mouth, however, his father had pulled him into a hug. The very first hug they had ever shared.

“I am very proud of you, Sesshōmaru,” Tōga said. “You are my son and my heir. The realm could not be in better hands.”

He let go of him again, knowing that Sesshōmaru would never be one of the emotional sort, but he was pleasantly surprised that his son was not scowling at him for his outburst of fatherly love. Instead, Sesshōmaru nodded. “I am thankful, Chichiue.”

Tōga beamed at him. “Now go and kiss your lovely wife. And don’t forget, there’s another woman in your life now.” He winked at him and stepped back, clasping his hands on his back. “And tell your mother that I miss her.”

Sesshōmaru smirked. “I will. But how do I get back?”

Tōga chuckled. “You only have to wake up.”

After that, the world went dark.

*******

Rin sat at the side of her husband and held his hand. Her head hurt, but she could not have cared less. It was only physical pain. And that did not matter. The only thing that mattered lay in front of her, not moving, only breathing. She was counting the seconds.

Everyone told her not to worry. Kyōya assured her that he would be fine, that even a yōkai like Sesshōmaru needed time to heal, but seeing him like this was the most terrifying sight Rin had ever experienced. A Sesshōmaru that did not move was the stuff of nightmares.

Even Kohaku had woken up. He was badly injured, but he was slowly getting better and eating small portions of food whenever he did not sleep. Rin had burst into tears the moment he had opened his eyes for the first time, and she had not stopped apologising to him until Kohaku had reached for her hand. In that moment, she had known he was going to be fine. Nonetheless, he had almost died as he had tried to protect her, and she would try to make up for it in some way.

But the one who had protected her from Takudo had been Masako.

She looked down at the sleeping baby girl that lay in her basket and slept as if nothing had happened at all. Masako had the power to create a barrier around herself, and she had not only chosen to protect herself, but also her mother and Kohaku. She was a powerful little thing, and Rin did not even dare to imagine what her daughter would accomplish once she got older. “You will make your Mama and Papa very proud,” she whispered, gently stroking Masako’s cheek. The baby stirred lightly in her sleep and wrapped her tiny hand around Rin’s finger.

Suddenly, Rin had an idea.

She carefully took Masako out of her basket and put her down on Sesshōmaru’s chest that rose and fell evenly. Masako whimpered a little, but as soon as she came to rest on the chest of her father she went quiet again, her tiny hands grasping the thin fabric of his yukata.

Rin held her breath as Sesshōmaru’s hand moved up to his chest and came to rest on Masako’s small back, touching her ever so gently. He stirred, and finally, after days of waiting and praying, the Lord of the West opened his eyes slowly.

Rin let out a sob and squeezed the hand she was holding as Sesshōmaru looked down at the baby on his chest and pressed a gentle kiss to his daughter’s hair. “Hello, you,” he whispered. “I heard you took good care of your mother.”

“Oh, Shujin!” Rin breathed and wrapped her arms around him, careful not to crush her daughter. “Oh, Sesshōmaru…”

Sesshōmaru turned his head lightly and nuzzled Rin’s hair. “I’m here, _koibito_ ,” he whispered. “I told you that I would return to you.”

“I know,” Rin whispered and buried her face in his shoulder. “I was so scared.”

“I was scared, too,” Sesshōmaru said quietly. “But it gave me the strength I needed to protect you and our daughter.”

Rin swallowed thickly and looked up. “H-how do you know that we have a girl?”

Sesshōmaru smiled lightly. “That is a very long story that I will tell you once I feel better.” He coughed heavily, waking their baby. Masako gurgled in discontent and let out a whimper. “Shh…” Sesshōmaru whispered and patted her head gently as Rin helped him to take a few sips of water. “What… what name did you give her?”

“Masako,” Rin answered. “After my mother. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Sesshōmaru said and slowly sat up, leaning against the wall. With one hand he supported himself, the other one held Masako against his chest. “I couldn’t think of a better name for the heiress of the West.”

Rin stared at him. “H-heiress of the West?” She repeated. “You… you want her to be your heiress?”

“Why not?” Sesshōmaru asked. “The world is changing. Slowly, but steadily.”

Rin eyed him suspiciously. “What exactly was that poison on Takudo’s sword?” She asked with a frown. “A poison to change your worldview?”

Sesshōmaru chuckled and intertwined their fingers. “As I said. It’s a very long story.”

Rin decided to drop the subject for now, and she squeezed his hand in return, watching father and daughter interact with each other for the very first time. It was a sight very rare to the world, and Rin felt honoured to be the one to witness such a private moment. Sesshōmaru’s expression was calm and gentle as he looked down at his daughter, taking in the shape of her ears, the fine stripes on her cheeks, and everything else that made her his. He was not surprised that his child was a full-blooded yōkai. But he would not have cared if Masako had been a hanyō either.

“You look just like your beautiful mother, Masako,” he said quietly.

Rin blushed. “She looks very much like you, I dare to say.”

“That is just an illusion,” Sesshōmaru said. “I’m sorry that I could not be here when she was born. I hope your labour wasn’t too painful.”

“I barely remember it, to be honest,” Rin admitted. “But my friends helped me. All I remember is that I was terrified. I didn’t want to bring her into the world without you.”

Sesshōmaru brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Next time, I will be with you. I promise.”

Just then, Masako woke from her slumber and cooed quietly in her father’s embrace. Sesshōmaru lowered his head and tried to soothe her, letting out small yips and growls as Rin watched in awe. This was surely the way inu yōkai communicated with their pups, and a unique way for father and daughter to correspond.

“What is she saying?” Rin breathed as Masako let out a faint yip before yawning again.

“Nothing,” Sesshōmaru replied. “Just nonsense. The way all babies talk. But I think she’s hungry.”

Rin nodded and immediately took her daughter back into her arms, leaning against the wall next to Sesshōmaru as she opened her yukata to feed her little girl. It was a moment of pure bliss. Their enemy was gone, destroyed forever. Their child was safe. The world would keep on turning. With a sigh, Rin rested her head on Sesshōmaru’s shoulder, careful not to get too close to his bandaged wounds.

“What will we do now?” She asked him after Masako had finished, holding their daughter gently in her arms.

Sesshōmaru nuzzled Rin’s hair gently, and reached down to pat the head of his child. There was only one thing left to do, and he was determined to finally follow the advice his father had tried to give him a very long time ago.

“We will go home,” he said. “And then we will live.”


	38. Bound for Tomorrow

**_One year later_ **

“Princess Masako! Princess Masako, you stop right now!” The nursemaid quickly gathered the many layers of her clothing, rushing down the hall towards the stairs. The little Princess, however, did not seem to care at all. Once more, she had successfully escaped the watchful eyes of her nursemaid, and toddled across the grass with bare feet, heading straight towards the pond. The ducks looked so funny, she just had to get a proper look at them! They looked so fluffy, just like her toys!

“Princess, no!” The nursemaid gasped as she rushed down the stairs. The escape attempts of the little girl were legendary, and so, everyone always kept more than just one eye on her. But every now and then, she would find a new way to explore her home on her own. The nursemaid reached her merely seconds before she was about to fall into the water, picking up the squealing little girl with a sigh. “Princess Masako, the garden is dangerous!” She said and shook her head, her heart beating fast in her chest. Looking after the heiress of the West truly was not an easy job, but it was the greatest honour. The Lord of the West only allowed a small handful of people to even get close to his child, and she was only there because the Lady herself had chosen her. Lady Rin had insisted on a human nursemaid for her daughter, and his lordship had granted her this wish.

The little girl had no idea of the fuss her parents were making because of her. Especially her father. He took the upbringing of his daughter very seriously and demanded weekly reports from the nursemaid about her behaviour and progress. But there was little that made the princess different from human children. She grew a little bit faster and had learnt to walk two months before a human child would, but otherwise, she was just the same.

“Yue!”

Lord Sesshōmaru himself had appeared on the patio, a frown on his face. “What is going on out here?”

Yue quickly curtsied while the princess squeaked happily at the sight of her father. “The princess decided to explore the garden, Mylord,” she explained. “I only came outside to get her.”

Instead of shouting at her for not being more careful, the Lord of the West chuckled lightly. “Bring her to me. I will take care of her for now.”

Yue sighed internally in relief and walked up to the patio, handing the little girl over to her father. It was remarkable how much time he actually spent with her, and how gentle he was with her. To the rest of the world he was known as a cold and heartless ruler, although his reputation had already begun to change thanks to his wife.

Masako squealed in joy as she was put into the arms of her father, and she smiled up at him the way only babies could, with pure love and admiration. Sesshōmaru gently patted her back and kissed her head. “Why are you giving Yue such a hard time, hm?”

He dismissed the nursemaid and took Masako with him to his study where he had been reading the latest reports from the borders. A peaceful time had begun after Takudo’s death, and no one dared to start a rebellion. Not after they had heard what had happened to every single traitor. Even Lady Yumiko had destroyed a large amount of them, crushing them in her true form. No one dared to question the rulership of their family anymore. All was well. And Sesshōmaru would make sure it stayed that way.

“Don’t chew on paper,” he murmured as Masako instinctively reached for the thing that seemed the most interesting for her and stuffed it into her mouth. “Here.” He gave her a blunt quill to play with, and Masako took it with an excited squeak.

It was something that many people had noticed so far: Masako tended to run off sooner or later whenever she was with her nursemaid or the other females of the pack, such as Yuka or Keiko, but whenever she was with her father, she behaved. It was obvious that she was his pride and joy, and although he never said it, he enjoyed her company immensely.

Between reports, he would look up to check on the baby girl on his lap. After a while, Masako had enough of playing with the quill, and she curled up on her father’s lap for a little nap, chewing on her little fingers.

Sesshōmaru smiled.

“There she is.”

The door had opened and Rin came in, a soft smile on her face. “I knew I would find her here,” she said with a chuckle as she entered the room and took a seat beside her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. “She’s found a very comfortable bed here it seems.”

“She is probably exhausted from running away from Yue,” Sesshōmaru replied and turned his head to kiss Rin’s temple. “How are you feeling? And the little one?”

“We’re good,” Rin yawned and gently rubbed her swollen belly. “We just had a nap together. But this one is far less active than Masako was.”

“We should have known she’d be a runner,” Sesshōmaru smirked and gently stroked Masako’s silver hair. His innocent, precious little girl that could melt his heart with one look only. In that sense, she was very much like her mother. These two women ruled over him like no one else.

“Don’t come too late to the feast tonight,” Rin reminded him as she rose again, taking the sleeping Masako into her arms as she stood. “And don’t work for too long.”

“And you don’t overexert yourself,” Sesshōmaru replied and kissed her hand before letting go of her. Rin smiled like on the very first day of their relationship, and she blushed like a schoolgirl on the way out.

*******

The Lord of the West had not been as angry as he was now for a very long time. Usually, he managed to keep his emotions under control – although his soul allowed him to express them more easily now, he preferred to keep an indifferent expression on his face in order to uphold his reputation and authority. There were very few people that had ever seen him become emotional; among them were his wife and other members of the pack. And although he tried to not direct his anger at others anymore, he had to force himself to stay calm – calm for his understanding.

“Your behaviour is unacceptable!” He shouted as he paced the room. “My instructions were clear and you chose to ignore them! Do you have _any_ idea what could have happened?!”

Masako quivered before him, looking down at the floor with a trembling lower lip as her father shouted at her. Big tears rolled down her cheeks, the small cuts and bruises on her face burning as they came into contact with them. She was seven years old, but that was no reason for her father to treat her any different from a servant in this moment. The princess had witnessed his wrath before, and she silently begged the kami that her father would calm down, or that her mother would intervene. But Rin sat on a cushion in a corner, watching her husband worriedly as he internally struggled to not explode. She knew better than to raise her voice now.

“I told you _not_ to leave the shiro on your own! I told you _not_ to go to the stables because they are a dangerous place! And what did you do? You left the shiro without telling anyone, and you went to the stables without supervision, completely underestimating the nature of the beasts that are kept there! And what is even worse, you took Chiyo with you and she got hurt, too! Look at me when I speak to you!”

Masako slowly raised her head, wincing at the sheer anger on her father’s face. Behind him, Rin took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

“The stables burnt down! It will cost time and money to rebuild them and to catch the beasts that managed to flee! You should be grateful that they haven’t attacked the villages! And that no one got killed! But many are injured, just like you, and just like Chiyo! You have NO IDEA what else could have happened, young lady!”

“I-I’m s-sorry, F-father…” Masako whispered and clutched what was left of her kimono, looking down at her burnt hands and feet.

“I hope you are!” Sesshōmaru huffed and seemed to calm down a little, finally. Of course, it pained him to see his daughter like this, with cuts, bruises, and burns all over her limbs, and he certainly did not enjoy scolding her. “Now go to your room and stay there until I allow you to leave it again. And don’t you dare to question me this time.”

Masako sniffed and lowered her head. “Yes, Father,” she whispered and slowly walked out of the room, big tears rolling down her cheeks at every painful step. Sesshōmaru closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His daughter was a yōkai, therefore, her wounds would heal quickly. But she was still a child, and therefore, it would take longer. At least two or three days.

“Jaken.”

The kappa, who had been sitting in the corner and who had been completely speechless at Sesshōmaru’s angry outburst, quickly rose. “Yes, Mylord?”

“Send Koichiro-sama to the rooms of the princess to take care of her injuries.”

“Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama!” Jaken bowed lowly to him before he rushed out of the room, his heart breaking for the little girl.

Sesshōmaru rubbed his face with his hand and shook his head over and over again. “I cannot believe it,” he murmured. “I still cannot believe it. Why would she do something so absolutely stupid and careless?”

“She is a child, Sesshōmaru,” Rin said and rose from her cushion, walking over to him. “I am disappointed, too, but we must not forget that she is a little girl and she does not think like an adult. She meant no harm, and you know that. She just wanted to show her friend the foal.”

“She ignored my orders and disobeyed me!” Sesshōmaru said angrily. “She-“

“-is entirely your daughter.” Rin put her hand on his arm and looked up at him with a calm expression on her face. “And she hates being locked up in the shiro, just like me. She is not a baby anymore. You should grant her more freedoms.”

“More freedoms?” Sesshōmaru repeated and raised an eyebrow. “After what has happened? Are you mad, wife? What she needs is a strict upbringing and-“

“Oh, no, don’t start like that.” Rin frowned at him. “She has a strict father, that is already enough. Do you think she understands why you are being strict? I doubt it. You think she is a little woman, but in fact, she is a little child. She has nothing but fun on her mind. And she does not understand why you do what you do.”

She let go of him and went to the open door. “I will go and take care of her wounds now. Believe me, I agree with you that she needs to be punished, but she also needs to understand why.”

Sesshōmaru let her go, returning to his desk, but he couldn’t focus on his work. He had been worried sick when the guards had told him that the stables had burst into flames and that Masako had been seen near them. His heart had almost stopped beating when the stablemaster had carried her and Chiyo out of the flames, their little faces covered in ash and dirt, and their bodies covered in cuts and bruises. In that moment, Sesshōmaru had loudly thanked the kami for saving them. After taking Chiyo to Keiko, he had learnt what the girls had been up to, and he had realised that everything was his fault. Parents took the blame for their children, and he was no exception to the rule. Therefore, he had had to be strict. There had been no other way!

In her room, the princess cried big tears as the gentle and patient Koichiro took care of her injuries, carefully cleaning them with purified water before treating them with ointments and herbs. Rin sat at her side, holding her close and soothing her daughter as she whimpered in pain. Her body would heal in no time, but that day, she had learnt a painful lesson.

“And that is the last one,” Koichiro said softly as he bandaged Masako’s left foot carefully and put it down on a cushion once he had finished. “The herbs will take way the pain, princess, so that you can sleep.”

Rin kissed Masako’s hair gently. “See, it wasn’t that bad,” she said. “My brave little girl. Thank you, Koichiro-sama. How is Chiyo?”

“She only got a cut on her cheek and a few burns on her arms, Mylady,” the old healer answered. “It seems that she managed to hide herself. Or that somebody protected her.” He smiled warmly at Masako before he bowed and left the room. Masako sniffed and curled up at her mother’s side, both out of pain and out of shame for her behaviour.

“There, there,” Rin smiled and nuzzled her hair. “Well? Did you protect Chiyo?”

Masako didn’t reply immediately. “I… I pushed her away… b-because Yu-Yu was a-afraid of her…”

“Yu-Yu is a dangerous beast, Masako,” Rin said. “There is a reason that he is being kept in a metal cage, you see.”

“B-but I didn’t mean to… to…” She began to cry again and buried her face in Rin’s chest. Rin sighed softly and wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close.

“I know you didn’t mean to cause such a chaos, my love.”

“P-Papa hates me n-now!”

“Your father doesn’t hate you, love,” Rin murmured. “Yes, he shouted at you and he punished you, but that is a rather natural reaction. You disobeyed him. He told you not to go to the stables because he didn’t want such a thing to happen. The beasts that live there are dangerous, you see? Even for little princesses.”

“I just wanted to show Chiyo the new foal,” Masako said between hiccups. “I didn’t mean to ruin everything.”

“And your father knows this,” Rin assured her. “He was just upset right now.”

“He hates me.”

“No. He was upset because he was so worried about you. But that is something that he should explain to you by himself.” Rin kissed her cheek gently. “You’re his little girl. And fathers worry endlessly about their little girls.”

Just in that moment the doors were slid open and Masako’s younger siblings burst into the room. “Mama!” Sachiko exclaimed, dragging her little brother Akio behind her. “Mama, where is Masako-chan?!”

“Right here,” Rin said and let her younger children gather around the futon. “See, Masako? Your brother and sister worry about you, too!”

“Yue said you got burnt!” The five-year-old Sachiko gasped and her golden eyes widened as she saw the many bandages.

“Masako-chan got owie!” Akio said and his big eyes looked at her worriedly.

“Yes, Masako-chan got many cuts and bruises but she will feel much better son,” Rin said and reached out to ruffle her son’s hair. “She needs to sleep now, so give her a kiss, yes?”

The children obeyed and kissed their sister’s cheek. Rin couldn’t have been prouder of her children in this moment. “Now go back to Yue, yes? It’s almost time for dinner.”

“Night, Masako-chan,” Sachiko said and took Akio’s hand into hers, waving at her older sister on the way out. Masako sniffed and curled up against her mother again, holding onto her tightly. Rin knew that her daughter wouldn’t fall asleep without her, and so she settled properly on the futon and held her, humming a lullaby for her. That had always soothed her as a baby, and it worked to this day. Slowly, Masako drifted off to sleep, and forgot about the pain in her limbs.

Later that night, Sesshōmaru made his way through the dark hallways to the nursery, an additional wing of the shiro. He had been thinking about Rin’s words for a very long time, and eventually, he had realised and admitted to himself that his wife, as usual, was right. His daughter’s punishment was justified. But yelling at her without an explanation was not.

First, he looked into the room that his younger children shared. Sachiko and Akio slept peacefully in their beds, holding onto their stuffed animals. They were good children, with very strong personalities. Sachiko was calmer than her older sister, and Akio was a rather shy child that didn’t like strangers. He was very attached to Rin, and didn’t like to be separated from his mother for too long. Lady Yumiko claimed that he would surely become more outgoing as he got older, but Sesshōmaru had a feeling that Akio would stay as he was. He didn’t mind. Of course, he had hoped to have a son with healthy self-confidence, but Akio simply was the son of his mother. And Rin loved her children deeply, just the way they were.

Next to their room was Masako’s bedchamber. Recently, she had received a room of her own as she was getting older and followed a different sleeping pattern than her younger brother and sister. Sesshōmaru immediately felt that she was awake before he even touched the doorframe. He opened it and stepped inside, finding his eldest child sitting on the futon. Next to her stood a tray with food, but she had not touched any of it.

“Are you not hungry?” Sesshōmaru asked, clasping his hands on his back.

Masako didn’t respond, turning away from him.

Sesshōmaru sighed internally and approached her slowly. “You should eat, Masako. Your mother would not be happy if she knew.”

Again, his daughter did not reply. As he came closer, he noticed that she was holding one of her beloved stuffed animals. It was the one that Rin had made for her when she’d been a baby still, and it was clearly the one that Masako liked the most. It had been mended several times, but she refused to give it up.

Sesshōmaru sat down beside the futon and placed Tenseiga on the floor between them.

“Do you know what this is, Masako?”

She shifted away from him, turning her head away from him.

“Masako, I will not leave before we have had this conversation,” Sesshōmaru said firmly. “So tell me. What is this?”

“A sword,” she mumbled.

“Which sword?”

“I don’t know.”

“It is Tenseiga. It belonged to your grandfather once, and after he died, I inherited it from him. It is not an ordinary sword, as it cannot kill.”

Masako frowned down at the sword, holding her toy close to her chest.

“Tenseiga is a sword of life, Masako,” Sesshōmaru explained calmly. “It can revive a dead person. A long time ago, I met your mother for the very first time. She was barely older than you are now. A few days later, I found her dead. I used Tenseiga to bring her back to life, and we have been together since. And Jaken got killed once, too. I revived him as well.”

Masako slowly reached out to touch the blade, but then seemed to decide against it and she withdrew her hand again.

“But Tenseiga does not have endless power,” Sesshōmaru continued. “It can revive a person only once, as each life must come to an end one day. Each time your mother was in danger, each time someone threatened her, I was scared to death. I was barely able to think clearly. Just like today when I heard that you had been seen near the burning stables.”

Masako swallowed thickly and looked up at her father hesitantly. But Sesshōmaru was looking away from her, down at Tenseiga.

“You and your siblings are the ones that are the dearest to your mother and I, Masako,” Sesshōmaru said. “That is why we… why I am strict. Why I don’t want you to leave the shiro on your own, and why I told you not to go to the stables. I never, _ever_ want to have to use Tenseiga on you. Or on Sachiko or Akio. And when I heard that you had been near the stables when the fire started, I was afraid that you would get seriously hurt or, even worse, get killed. I shouted at you because of two reasons. On the one hand, because I was angry that you had not listened to me and your mother. On the other hand, because I had been-“

Before he could finish, Masako had thrown herself into her father’s lap and clutched his kimono tightly. Sesshōmaru blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry, Father,” she sniffed. “I didn’t mean to…”

Sesshōmaru exhaled deeply and patted her back gently, careful not to touch her bandaged injuries. “I am glad that you understand now. You must remember that you are a princess, and that means that your family are not the only ones that worry about you.”

He let go of her and pushed the tray towards her. “And now, please eat. Or your mother will be very angry with _me._ ”

Masako nodded and slipped off his lap, reaching for the bowl of rice.

“And once you feel better you will go to everyone that worked at the stables at the time of the fire and you will apologise to them for your silliness.”

Masako nodded. “Yes, Father,” she murmured. “I’m really sorry.”

“I know you are.” Sesshōmaru rose from the floor, picking up Tenseiga. “Eat and then go to sleep. I shall see you tomorrow.”

As he left the nursery, he ran into Rin, who had been apparently waiting for him. She smiled at him and reached out to take his hands as he closed the door to the nursery behind him.

“I’m very proud of you,” she said and stood on her toes to kiss him. “You had a sensible conversation with your daughter. I’m sure she will understand you better now. What did you tell her?”

“That is not important,” Sesshōmaru said and returned the kiss gently. “But you are right. She understands my reasoning now. She… she is a good child.”

“She is entirely your daughter, my love,” Rin chuckled and linked her arm with his, taking him with her to the garden. It was a beautiful night and the sky was clear, showing off thousands and millions of stars. Nights like these were the ones that Rin loved the most. Especially when she got to experience them with her husband. Sesshōmaru would never leave her again, that much she knew. And she would never leave him.

“What are you thinking about?” Sesshōmaru asked after a while when his wife had been rather silent for quite a while.

“Nothing,” Rin said and leant against him. “It is just such a wonderful night. And we are here, together. Under a starry sky.”

Sesshōmaru raised his head, looking up at the night sky as well. Only the kami knew what was beyond them. Perhaps it was Heaven, and perhaps his father was watching them from above in this moment. But it did not matter. These questions could wait for another day.

“Indeed,” he said eventually, nuzzling Rin’s hair gently. With her at his side, the future could wait. And then, one day, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the end! I will add an epilogue, which will be roughly the size of a normal chapter. But after the epilogue this story will end. 
> 
> If you'd like a sequel (e.g. dealing with their children) I will consider it.


	39. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final "chapter", welcome to the epilogue.  
> It turned out longer than I had thought, but I just wanted to bring my thoughts to paper. I hope you like it. More notes after the epilogue!

Rin sighed in immense relief as she closed the door behind herself, taking off her heels. Her feet ached as they came into contact with a flat surface again, and she buried her toes in the soft fabric of the carpet, yawning. It was already past midnight, much later than she had intended, but the evening had been just too good, filled with laughter and wonderful conversations. Every now and then it was good to have a night with friends. Friends who understood, and friends who cared.

Without turning on the light, Rin stumbled through the dark apartment towards her bedroom. It was wonderfully quiet in here, and not deafeningly loud like in the rest of Tokyo. The apartment was soundproof, and so was each room. She was sure that one of her children was upstairs, snoring in one of the bedrooms, but thanks to the thick walls they would not disturb each other.

Once she had entered the bedroom, Rin began to undress, yawning as she absentmindedly folded her dress and put it aside. Then she went to the bathroom to wash her face, removing all traces of make-up. Basins, toilets, and showers were definitely part of the reason she liked this century very much, as they made many things a lot easier. Drying her face with a towel, she went back to her room and flopped down on the bed, stretching out on the mattress. After an exciting night out, coming home always felt wonderful – especially if a comfortable bed was waiting for her. But just before she slipped under the covers, Rin reached for her phone again, checking for a message from her beloved. But the screen showed nothing, only the photograph of Sachiko, holding up her first published academic work. Rin put her phone aside and pulled the covers up to her chin, curling up on the mattress. She didn’t have to worry. Sesshōmaru would be back in time. She knew it.

The sun was already rising when her phone buzzed. Rin yawned and slowly reached for her phone, stretching lightly to reach it as she felt the strong arm of her husband around her middle. She smiled to herself as she felt him nuzzle her hair in his sleep and took her phone. It was only a reminder she had set a while ago, and nothing too important. Rin put it down again and rolled over in bed to face Sesshōmaru, admiring his beauty in his sleep. He always looked so incredibly young when he slept, almost vulnerable, even. But that was only a false impression. Sesshōmaru was much older than he seemed, although he had lost track of his exact age already. Rin didn’t mind. To her, he looked like a man in his early thirties, and she loved him just the way he was. She drifted off to sleep again and managed to rest for a little longer before it was eventually time to get up. They would have a long day, after all. Carefully, Rin slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, closing the door slowly in order not to make a sound. Sesshōmaru had come home late, and she didn’t want to disturb him.

Taking off her underwear, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was incredible that despite the many centuries she had lived in, she only looked like a woman in her late twenties. She was not a girl anymore, but a grown woman inside and out. But she would never stop feeling like a silly teenager whenever her husband paid her a compliment, that much she knew.

She couldn’t remember for how long she had been in the shower when she heard the bathroom door open and close. Just a moment later, she felt the hands of her husband on her waist and his lips on her neck.

“Good morning, Mylady,” Sesshōmaru murmured and pulled her naked body against his own, holding her close to his chest.

“Morning,” Rin hummed happily. “When did you come back?”

“Late,” he replied, kissing down her neck to her shoulder. “But I came back, as promised.”

“Good. Today is an important day, after all,” Rin said softly. “You didn’t have to get up just because I did. You could have slept longer.”

Sesshōmaru smirked and let his hands wander down her body. “But then we wouldn’t have the time to do _this_.”

Rin sighed and closed her eyes as his hand slipped between her legs. After all these years, he was still a terrific lover and he had found many ways to please her, ways that she had never dared to imagine. But she would certainly not complain. “But we don’t have that much time,” she hummed, throwing her head back and exposing her throat to him, a gesture that made him growl in appreciation even after all these years.

“Enough time to make you sing,” Sesshōmaru replied lowly and turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him, and captured her lips in a deep, demanding kiss. Rin moaned softly into his mouth as he gently pushed her back against the cold tiles and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. “I will never grow tired of this, my love,” Rin whispered and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to tease her. “Not in a thousand years… oh…” Suddenly, he was inside her again, moving his hips slowly back and forth. They had little time, yes, but it was enough time for slow, sensual thrusts that would push Rin mercilessly over the edge. Rin let out a breathy moan and threw her head back, holding onto him tightly to take in more of him. “Oh, yes…”

They had been apart for a couple of days only, but sleeping with him whenever he returned was a firm ritual between them, a ritual that Rin definitely appreciated. He was a wonderful lover, and he always took his time to make sure she knew that he loved her. Of course that was not necessary. Rin knew that he loved her. But it was nice to be reminded of his love again and again, and his touches and kisses ensured that she never forgot.

And she never would.

***

They had dressed in their best clothes shortly after their lovemaking. Rin had chosen an elegant, blue dress for this day, and Sesshōmaru was, much to her delight, wearing a suit. Usually, he preferred to wear traditional Japanese clothing, especially in his official function as the Lord of the West, the ruler of all yōkai that still lived in this part of Japan. But on days like these, he tended to wear contemporary clothing, and Rin found that he looked very handsome in it.

“You should wear a suit more often,” she said and kissed his cheek as they went to the kitchen together and Rin turned on the coffee machine. “You look very nice.”

“So do you,” he said and sat down at the table, reaching for the newspaper that was delivered to their door every morning. “I told you we would have enough time.”

“And you were right, as always,” Rin said and reached for the mugs they used every morning. Just then, someone came downstairs with a yawn and entered the kitchen through the open door. “Morn’….” Their youngest son said and yawned again, running a hand through his silver hair as he headed towards the table.

“Shin’ichi!” Rin turned around in surprise. “When did you arrive? I thought you were in Yokohama!”

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru said with a small frown, looking up from the newspaper. “You should be at university.”

“Yeah.” Shin’ichi rubbed his eyes. “But obaa-sama told me to come or she’d… well…”

“Ah.” Rin couldn’t help but chuckle, as she could already imagine what kind of threat her mother-in-law had used in order to get Shin’ichi to come. She walked around the table and kissed his hair. “But I’m very glad that you came. It’s an important day for your sister.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shin’ichi mumbled and yawned again. “Where is she anyway? Why isn’t she up yet?”

“Maron left early to meet with her friends before the ceremony,” Rin said and poured her husband a cup of coffee before making one for Shin’ichi as well. Of all of her children, Shin’ichi looked the most like her husband. In fact, Shin’ichi was an almost perfect copy of his father. He only lacked a crescent on his forehead, like all of their children. His personality, however, was very different from Sesshōmaru, and that difference had been the cause of many fights already. It had taken Rin many hours of arguing with both her husband and her son before they had decided to send him to Yokohama to university. So far, it seemed to go well.

“She left on her own?” Sesshōmaru met Rin’s gaze.

“Yes,” Rin replied. “I allowed it. It is what they do. They meet and dress up and get ready together.”

Sesshōmaru huffed and turned to his newspaper again. Whenever he did this, he looked almost like an ordinary man, Rin thought. She knew why he reacted like this. Maron was their youngest, and for reasons only he understood, Sesshōmaru worried about her the most. In Rin’s opinion, that was not necessary at all. Maron had grown up in this century, and she understood little of the values of the past. She was a cheerful, pretty girl, with a large group of friends and a contagious laugh. Perhaps that was the reason Sesshōmaru found it hard to let her go.

Just then, they heard the front door being opened and Masako called a cheerful greeting towards the kitchen.

“Is everyone coming?” Shin’ichi asked and turned around on his seat as his eldest sister entered the kitchen. Masako grinned and pointed at her hair. “How do you like it?”

Her parents looked up, and had very different reactions. Rin gasped and clapped her hands excitedly at the new, short haircut of her eldest, Sesshōmaru returned his attention to his newspaper again, muttering something under his breath.

“I am not trampling on our traditions just because I chose to cut my hair, Chichiue.” Masako sat down next to her brother and crossed her arms. “Shouldn’t you be in Yokohama?”

“Obaa-sama forced me to come,” he replied and thanked his mother as she placed the coffee in front of him. “Although it’s just Maron’s graduation…”

“Is Obaa-sama coming, too?” Masako asked in surprise and looked at her mother.

Rin nodded. “Yes, everyone is coming, except for Misaki. She has to work and couldn’t get a day off.”

“She would just have to tell them who she is,” Shin’ichi said with a shrug. “Then they’d probably give her a private jet.”

“Not everyone in this family uses our name for personal benefit,” Masako replied, shaking her head. “So if everyone is coming, where are Sachiko and Akio?”

“We will meet them there,” Rin said and finally took a seat at the table as well to drink her coffee. She was happy that the family was coming together for this occasion, and that everyone seemed to get along so far. But it was still early in the morning. A lot could happen.

Sesshōmaru finally put the newspaper down and drank the rest of his coffee before getting up to get a cup of tea as well. He always started the day with both coffee and tea, with the latter as the more important of the two. This routine had not been changed in countless years. “You should get dressed, Shin’ichi,” he said as he poured himself a cup of tea. “We are leaving soon and you are not dressed.”

Shin’ichi opened his mouth to say something but Rin shook her head behind Sesshōmaru’s back, pointing at the stairs. The young man sighed. “Yes,” he murmured and got up, taking the cup of coffee with him as he walked upstairs to find his clothes.

“You haven’t eaten this morning,” Sesshōmaru said to Rin as he returned to the table with the tea. “Are you well?”

Rin nodded. “Just not hungry,” she said. “Now tell me everything about your latest exhibition, Masako-chan!”

*******

The family had gathered outside the auditorium, enjoying the sunshine as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Sachiko and Akio had joined their parents and siblings shortly after their arrival, much to Rin’s delight. She hadn’t seen them for some time, and she hugged her children tightly, as if they were still little.

“Mama, please,” Akio said with a blush as Rin reached out to fix his tie.

“Sorry,” she chuckled. “But I can’t help it. You look very nice.”

“Thank you,” Akio smiled. “You too, Mama. How did you convince father to wear a suit?”

“It was his decision,” Rin said. “Where is he, by the way?” She asked, looking around in search of her husband.

“He’s over there,” Masako said, pointing at the tall figure of her father in the distance. He was at the small shrine of the school, exchanging a few words with the priest that was responsible for it. It was one of the first schools that was open for both humans and yōkai, and therefore, it offered special classes for their yōkai students, like Maron. Rin had approved of the idea immediately, but it had taken her some time to convince Sesshōmaru to allow their youngest to attend the school. He had feared for her safety, and he had argued that she, as a princess, deserved private education. Rin had then reminded him of her own origin, and that he could not expect all of their children to live according to values that hardly mattered anymore. In the end, he had allowed Maron to attend the school, and she had been very happy there. Now, her time as a schoolgirl was coming to an end.

“He’s even tied his hair back,” Sachiko said and raised her eyebrow in surprise. “Oh, Mama, you asked me about the photographic films that Kagome gave you, remember?”

“Hm?” Rin turned around. “Did you find them?”

“I did,” Sachiko nodded. “They are in my car. I think any good photographer could develop them.”

“Oh, you are a saint, Sachiko!” Rin sighed and squeezed her hand gently. “Kagome said they’ll come today, as well. They are probably inside already.”

“It still doesn’t make sense to me why she’s still alive,” Shin’ichi said and scratched his head.

“Because your father has excellent connection to those who hold great power,” Rin said. “You do not need to know more.” She looked at her watch and clasped her hands. “Well, then, we should go inside. Sesshōmaru?”

As they went inside and entered the auditorium, Rin thought back to the day Inuyasha had come to the castle of the West, asking to speak with his brother. Rin had been very surprised to see him, especially because he had come alone, without Kagome. Reluctantly, Sesshōmaru had agreed to speak to him. Soon after Inuyasha had left again, her husband had told her what their meeting had been about. Inuyasha was looking for a way to bind Kagome’s life to his own, and therefore, he was asking for Sesshōmaru’s help. Much to Rin’s surprise, Sesshōmaru had promised to support him in his efforts, and shortly afterwards, he had met Death again. Sesshōmaru had never told her about this second conversation he’d had with Death, but whatever they had agreed on had ensured that Kagome’s life was now bound to Inuyasha’s, allowing her and their children to live as long as the hanyō.

The moment Kagome had been able to knock on her mother’s door again was something Rin would never forget. She had been with her, patting her hand gently for support as she anxiously waited for her mother to open the door. Just a few days ago, her younger self had jumped down the well for good to live with Inuyasha forever, but it had taken Kagome some time to gather the courage to see her family again. Rin would never forget the expression on her mother’s face at the sight of the daughter she had thought to have lost forever.

That day, their family had grown once more.

“Rin!” Kagome’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and spotted the woman on the other side of the auditorium in the front row, together with her mother, brother, and Akane.

Sesshōmaru sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Rin asked him.

“He wanted to sit in the back and avoid the attention,” Shin’ichi said, much to their surprise, and moved forward to take a seat next to Sota. Sesshōmaru seemed mildly impressed.

“He is right,” he said. “It does not matter. Come.” He put his hand on Rin’s back, ignoring the people that stared at them and whispered behind their backs as they took their seats. Even after all these years, he was still the Lord of the West, and therefore, all yōkai bowed respectfully to them as they walked past them. Sesshōmaru greeted them with brief nods while Rin tried to smile at every single one of them. Eventually, she leant forward and touched Kagome’s hand. “Where is Inuyasha?”

“Oh, I told him to stay at home, to keep my grandfather company,” Kagome replied. “You know how he cannot sit still. But he will join us for dinner tonight.”

“I hope your grandfather is doing well!” Sachiko said with a soft frown. “I haven’t seen him for some time.”

“Oh, he is just having a cold,” Mrs. Higurashi answered cheerfully as suddenly the people around them gasped and turned towards the entrance to take a look at the person that had just entered the auditorium. Rin turned around on her seat, chuckling to herself as she saw her mother-in-law approach them, holding her head high as if she were the empress of Japan herself. Unlike the rest of the family, Lady Yumiko preferred to wear traditional clothing at all times. That day, she was wearing an elegant, black kimono with golden embroidery her mokomoko wrapped around her shoulders. Rin still found it odd to see her in such a modern setting. Most of the time, Yumiko preferred to stay at her mansion in the mountains, but she loved her grandchildren deeply and came to visit them whenever something important happened in their lives.

“Hahaue!” Rin rose and reached out to take her hands. “You came!”

“Of course I did,” Yumiko said and inclined her head to her family. “Sesshōmaru. Look at you. Wearing a suit!”

“I am aware of my clothing, mother,” Sesshōmaru replied and shot a warning glance at Shin’ichi who began to snicker.

“Shin’ichi, respect your father,” Yumiko said calmly and gracefully took a seat next to Rin, pulling out her fan. “So this is the place of the ceremony? How… ordinary.” She looked around, ignoring the people that stared at her with wide eyes. She was well known among both humans and yōkai, and people called her the most beautiful woman that had ever lived. According to Sesshōmaru, she was probably the oldest yōkai of all, and therefore held a certain authority.

“It is a school, not a palace, obaa-sama,” Masako said. “How have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve had the most terrible experience on the way here,” Yumiko said with a dramatic sigh. “So many people stopped to take my picture, it was so annoying.”

Masako laughed. “They will probably take more pictures of you later,” she said as the room suddenly darkened and the music started to play as the headmistress entered the stage, followed by the graduates of this year. Rin applauded excitedly as she spotted Maron among them, wearing the bright pink kimono she had ordered for her just for this occasion. Maron beamed happily at the sight of her family, waving at them before taking a seat behind the headmistress next to her friends.

Rin glanced over at her husband during the speech. It was obvious how proud he was of his daughter, even if he barely showed it in this moment. But there was clear pride in his eyes, and he smiled each time he met Maron’s gaze. It had taken her many conversations to get him to allow Maron to go to school, and now he was probably the proudest father in the room.

Eventually, the headmistress began to read out the names of the graduates, and every single one of them stepped forward to accept the school certificate.

“Next is Maron, the most honourable Princess of the West,” the headmistress read out, and her siblings cheered as their youngest sister rose from her chair with a blush and approached the headmistress to accept her certificate. Everyone clapped loudly, but the one who applauded the loudest was, without any doubt, her father. It was undeniable that he was proud of Maron’s achievement – after all, it was a sign that she was growing up. That his little girl was not so little anymore. It was something he found hard to accept – it had been the same with every single one of his daughters. With his sons, it had been easier.

After the ceremony, they met outside in the sunlight, where an overjoyed Maron was hugged and kissed by her family. Her cheeks were reddened from excitement as she let her brothers and sisters congratulate her, and allowed her mother to cover her in kisses.

“Well done, darling,” Yumiko said when it was her turn and touched her granddaughter’s arm gently. “I am very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Obaa-sama,” Maron grinned and turned to her father, holding her certificate to her chest as she beamed at him. “You made it, Papa! I thought you were so busy!”

“I told you that I would come to your graduation, Maron,” Sesshōmaru said with a small nod, clasping his hands on his back. “I agree with your grandmother. You have done very well and I am proud of you.”

“Hear, hear,” Shin’ichi chuckled, earning a warning look from his grandmother, which was enough to make him shut up. But everyone knew that when it came to Maron, Sesshōmaru was not as strict as he was with his older children. Maron was the baby of the family, and he had always been rather patient with her. She even called him Papa, and not Father or Chichiue, like her brothers and sisters. She truly was a child of the 21st century.

“Thank you, Papa,” Maron said happily and linked her arm with his. “Come, Papa, let us take a picture together! Everyone does it with their parents!”

“Yes, do it,” Rin said with a soft laugh and watched as Maron dragged her father along towards the photographer. The man almost fainted at the sight of Sesshōmaru, as if he could not believe he was about to take the picture of the most powerful yōkai. But Maron did not care, and she smiled happily into the camera, holding onto her father’s arm.

“It is truly strange,” Kagome said to Rin. “Seeing him in a modern setting.”

Rin had to agree with Kagome. It was a sight she probably would never get used to. To her, Sesshōmaru was a relic of a world that did no longer exist. But time did not influence him, either. He had barely aged within the last five hundred years, just like her. His personality was almost the same, too. But the world around them had changed, and it had taken them both some time to get used to it all. Leaving the castle had been the most difficult part of it all. It still existed, hidden away, for days when yōkai needed protection. For the sake of a peaceful coexistence with humankind, they had changed their own lives, too. The apartment in Tokyo was just one of many places they owned, but Sesshōmaru still preferred the mansions away from civilisation where he had his peace and quiet.

But they had adapted to this new age, and Rin was glad that Sesshōmaru accepted the changes. More or less.

“Oh, yes,” Rin agreed, giving her husband a gentle smile as he and Maron returned to the group.

“The car is waiting,” Sesshōmaru said, glancing at his watch. “We should go.”

Rin nodded. She knew that he wanted to get away from the public, and she couldn’t really blame him. Today, she wanted to celebrate with her loved ones away from the public eye, without the cameras and all the attention. And so, they followed Sesshōmaru to the back of the school where they had parked their cars, and started their way through Tokyo to the large family mansion. For Rin’s taste, the building was too big, now that most of their children lived somewhere else, but it was perfect for meetings and celebrations like these. It was a traditional building and reminded Rin very much of the castle. But it was more private, and a place where they could truly be a family.

Just like today.

******

“Mama?”

Sachiko knocked on the door of Rin’s office, waving at her mother in greeting as she entered the room. Rin sat at her desk, focusing on a few drawings in front of her. She looked up as she heard Sachiko enter, smiling softly at her.

“Oh, good morning, dear,” she said and sat up properly. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Osaka?”

“The plane is leaving tonight,” Sachiko said and reached into her bag. “But I wanted to give you these.” She pulled out an envelope and put it down on her mother’s desk. Rin frowned softly, taking the envelope.

“What is that?” She asked curiously.

“The developed photographs,” Sachiko said. “The ones that Kagome took five hundred years ago with the camera she smuggled down the well. I told you that I had found the photographic films. I took them to a specialist and had them developed.”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat. She had already forgotten about the conversation she’d had with her daughter a week ago. Back then, when Kagome had returned from her time, she had brought various things from the future with her, including a camera from 1996. She had taken photographs every now and then, mainly of the people she loved the most, to make sure Inuyasha would have them developed one day. No one had thought that Kagome would age together with him, and so, they had forgotten about the films for some time. But then, they had remembered.

Sachiko sat down. “I know you’re nervous, Mama,” she said softly. “You don’t have to look at them now.”

Rin held the envelope in her hands, unable to control her thoughts. There would be pictures of people she had lost, of people she had had to say goodbye to.

“Could you get your father, please?” Rin asked and looked up after a moment. “I think he’s in the garden and meditating.”

Sachiko nodded and rose, walking out of the room and down the stairs to get her father. Her mother would need the emotional support.

Sesshōmaru was upstairs within a few moments. At first, he had been alarmed, but Sachiko had quickly explained to him what was going on. He understood that Rin did not want to open the envelope alone, and he did not want to leave her alone with her emotions. That was something he had learnt quickly in their marriage. They would always support and listen to each other.

“You have the photographs?” He asked as he entered the room. Rin nodded and rose from her chair. “I didn’t want to open the envelope without you,” she said and moved to sit down on the sofa by the window. Sesshōmaru followed her, taking a seat next to her. Sachiko sat down to her mother’s left, patting her shoulder gently.

Rin took a deep breath as she slowly opened the envelope, pulling out the photographs. Holding her breath, she looked down at the first, and she laughed in relief that it was the picture of a person that still lived, and that she knew very well. It was Inuyasha, looking into the camera with a deep frown, his mouth open, as if he were asking Kagome what she was doing.

“Ojii-san looks so young in this one!” Sachiko laughed, and the tense atmosphere in the room vanished immediately. Rin smiled and went to the next picture. It showed Kaede, sitting outside of her home, holding herbs in her hands. A basket stood next to her.

“Obaa-chan…” Rin whispered, touching the picture with her fingertips. She would never forget the day she had received the letter from Kagome, telling her that Kaede was very ill. Rin had rushed to get to her immediately, and she had made it just in time. Kaede had been eighty-one, a remarkable age for a woman of her time, and she had passed away in Rin’s arms. They had buried her next to Kikyō, and their shrine existed to this day, on the grounds of the Higurashi temple.

“I remember Kaede-sama!” Sachiko said. “She was really nice.”

Sesshōmaru nodded. He had always secretly admired the woman for her strength, and for her bravery. She had been the one to tell him that Rin needed to live with her own kind, and she had raised Rin as if she’d been her own.

“What are you doing?” Maron had appeared in the door, sitting down next to her father. “Looking at pictures? Who is that?”

“That is my grandmother Kaede,” Rin said and wiped a tear away. “She died a very long time ago.”

“What?” Maron frowned. “Who took the pictures?”

“Kagome did,” Sesshōmaru said, intertwining his fingers with Rin’s as they went to the next picture. With each photograph, more tears streamed down Rin’s face, and the more excitedly she spoke. Pictures of Miroku, Sango, and their children. Kohaku, grinning proudly into the camera, holding his weapon. Akane, Kaoru, Katsuo, and Aiko as little children. Keiko, Yuka, Chihiro, Miyako. All the people she loved. She had lost some of them, and she would never see them again, but now she had pictures of them.

“Who is that?” Maron asked as they came to the picture of a baby.

“That is Masako,” Sesshōmaru said. “When she was three days old.” He looked at his wife, squeezing her hand gently. “Girls, could you leave us alone for a moment?”

Sachiko nodded and rose. “Come, Maron, you have to show me your university applications.”

Maron sighed and pecked her mother’s and father’s cheeks before she took Sachiko with her to her room.

Sesshōmaru leant closer to Rin and nuzzled her hair gently. “It has been a long time since we saw them last,” he said.

“Indeed,” Rin whispered and put the photos aside, reaching for the picture of Kaede once again. “I miss her so much. But I am also grateful for what I have. My life, my children… my husband…” She looked up at Sesshōmaru. “You must think me terribly silly for crying over pictures.”

“You know that I would never think that of you, _koibito_ ,” he said and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.

Rin smiled softly and put the photos back into the envelope, taking it back to her desk. She would copy them and give the originals to Kagome. She would surely be happy about them, too. Then, her eyes fell on the drawings she had been looking at, and she took them into her hands.

“Maron’s first drawings,” she said with a small chuckle.

Sesshōmaru rose from the sofa and came to stand behind her.

“She is a terrible artist,” he said. “But her attempts were… adorable.”

“I know,” Rin laughed and leant against him. “I wish we had been able to keep them all. The drawings of the others, I mean.”

“Your children would call you terribly sentimental,” Sesshōmaru said and wound an arm around her waist.

Rin sighed and looked down at Maron’s drawings. She remembered how adorable her little girl had been as a baby, with her long, silver hair and her big, golden eyes, chasing after the cats and tugging on her father’s trousers.

“I want another baby,” she said, looking up at her husband.

Sesshōmaru met her gaze, the corner of his mouth twitching lightly.

“What?” Rin frowned.

“What a coincidence,” he said softly and ran his hand through her hair. “I wanted to say the same.”

Rin began to smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. To want and think the same as the other was one of the many reasons they were still married, just like Kyōya and Keiko. Sesshōmaru and Rin always knew what the other one needed. There was nothing that they couldn’t do, as long as they had each other.

“I love you, Rin,” Sesshōmaru whispered against her lips as she pulled away after a moment to breathe, and he cupped her cheeks gently. “I want you to never forget that.”

“I know you do,” Rin whispered. “And I love you. Since the day you saved me.”

Sesshōmaru pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

A very long time ago, he had had a conversation with his father. He had not thought it had been important, but it had been their final conversation for a very long time.

_“Do you have someone to protect?”_

Sesshōmaru had thought the question to be a joke. Why would he, Sesshōmaru, need someone to protect? Back then, he had indeed thought himself to be a god. But then Rin had taught him compassion. Consequently, he had become a better man.

Now he had someone to protect. In fact, he had a family.

And there was nothing he was more grateful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> I never thought that I would write a story as long as this one when I wrote the first chapter as a oneshot in January, when I was ill and depressed and alone in a foreign country. Now this story is over, and I've had so much fun writing it. I want to thank everyone who left comments and/or kudos - your feedback gave me the energy to keep writing! 
> 
> So, what is next?  
> Right now, I am working on my other Inuyasha fic, "The Sovereign and the Lover", also with the pairing Sesshomaru/Rin. If you haven't done so yet, give it a try! I'd be happy to hear from you there as well!
> 
> If you want to send me a message, you can send an email to theangryuniverse@gmail.com
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading my story! Writing is definitely a healing force. 
> 
> Much love,  
> theangryuniverse


End file.
